The Screamers: Las Gritonas
by eviiz
Summary: TRADUCCION. Vivir en las calles es duro para Bella, pero no tanto como soportar a Edward cuando la arrastra a su estilo de vida rock star. ¿Seran capaces de ayudarse el uno al otro antes de matarse? Lenguaje adulto.
1. El callejón

**¡IMPORTANTE!**

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA CON LENGUAJE ADULTO, MALAS PALABRAS, SEXO Y TEMAS ADULTOS, ASI ES LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL Y NO PIENSO CAMBIARLA, SI NO TE GUSTA, NI MODO, CIERRA LA VENTANA Y BUSCA UNA HISTORIA DE RATING **_**T **_**O **_**K**_**.**

**Y SI NO TIENES LA EDAD SUFICIENTE PARA LEER O COMPRAR PORNOGRAFIA, POR FAVOR ABSTENTE DE LEER ESTO, ME SIENTO COMO CORRUPTORA DE MENORES…**

**Créanme, esta historia no es como lo imaginan…**

**Disclaimer: **La historia le pertenece a **KiyaRaven **y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 1. El callejón**

**EPOV**

Podía escuchar mi respiración irregular hacer eco en la oscuridad mientras mis pies golpeaban el pavimento húmedo. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero sabía que en el momento en que me detuviera las escucharía otra vez. Las Gritonas.

Mi pulso palpitaba en mi pecho mientras daba vuelta en una esquina, determinado a no dejar que me alcanzaran.

¿Por qué carajos decidí ir a comprar cigarros a la mitad de la noche y en sábado, por el amor de Dios? _Sabía _que estarían afuera y aún así el corazón se me subió a la garganta de la sorpresa cuando salí de la tienda y las escuche. Estaban a una calle de distancia, lo suficientemente lejos para tener ventaja pero los pinches gritos eran muy fuertes, rompieron con la tranquilidad como una sierra eléctrica e hice lo único en lo que pude pensar… comencé a correr.

Mi pecho comenzaba a quemar mientras mis pulmones resoplaban y chillaban.

_¡Puta madre, de verdad necesito dejar de fumar!_

Di vuelta en otra esquina, dirigiéndome de regreso a mi hotel cuando vi un pequeño callejón. Podía escucharlas acercarse a la esquina, y sabía que el callejón sería más seguro que regresar a la recepción del hotel. Rápidamente me metí al callejón, pasando un basurero de tamaño industrial y me escondí detrás. Una vieja cobija estaba cerca de la pared así que la tome y me la puse encima de la cabeza.

-¿Qué PUTAS?- una voz enojada dijo con dureza.

Me di la vuelta para ver un par de ojos marrones que me veían con ira. –Consigue tu propia cobija, amigo.-me dijo con enojo una desaliñada joven mujer, intentando recuperar la cobija.

-¡Shh!- sisee. Podía escuchar a las gritonas acercarse y esta chica estaba por arruinando todo.

-No me hagas "_shh"_ idiota- siseó de regreso, bajando la voz un poco. –Tú fuiste el que se robó mi cobija.-

-Por favor- rogué. –Cierra la boca por un minuto… y te la regresaré.-

-Si, seguro lo harás- gruño mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de la pared. –O te pateare el culo.-

-¡Espera!- susurré. -¡No salgas!- podía escuchar las voces acercarse. Ella me vio como si estuviera loco y comenzó a caminar hacía el final del callejón. -¡No!- sisee.

Era muy tarde para que la detuviera. Jale la cobija hacía arriba de mi cabeza y espere a que terminara la pesadilla.

Las voces ya estaban muy cerca, pisadas rápidas pararon al final del callejón.

-¿A dónde fue?-

-Definitivamente dio vuelta aquí.-

-Dios es tan rápido. Creo que voy a vomitar…-

-Vamos Becky deja de ser tan llorona. Nunca lo atraparemos si seguimos así.-

-Hey mira… preguntémosle a ella.-

Detuve el aliento. Vieron a la chica.

¡Mierda!

_Cálmate, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Lo que sea que tenga que pasar, pasará… así que cierra la puta boca y quédate quieto._

-Hey ¿viste a un chico correr por esta calle?-

Espere a que dijera donde estaba. Mi cuerpo se tensó, listo para correr.

-Oh… um… ¿Te refieres a un chico lindo que parece gay con el cabello color bronce… con un fetiche por las cobijas?-

_¡Puta madre! Espera, ¿me acaba de decir lindo… y GAY?_

Las voces sonaban perplejas.

-Eh, si, suena como a él. ¿A dónde fue?-

Escuche pies moverse, y de pronto no tuve ninguna duda de que la chica iba apuntar mi patético escondite y liberaría a las bestias gritonas en mi.

-Um… bueno él corrió hacía el semáforo y dio vuelta en la esquina- escuché que dijo. –Por cierto, corre como niña.-

_Perra._

_Perra que acaba de salvarme el culo, pero aún así perra._

-Si se apuran probablemente lo alcancen. Estaba resoplando como un anciano.-

_¡Putos cigarros!_

-Vamos chicas ¡Vamos! ¡Ahhhhh!-

Las chicas comenzaron otra vez, y escuche mientras corrían por la calle. Estaba vagamente consciente de pasos acercándose a mí cuando alguien jalo la cobija de mí y miré fijamente a ojos marrones que incendiaban, me retorcí un poco mientras ella me veía con su impresionante mirada feroz.

-Ahora- dijo ella con dientes apretados. -Salte a la chingada de mi callejón tarado, y déjame dormir un poco.-

Me paré, examinando a esta extraña chica que acaba de salvarme.

Era como treinta centímetros más baja que yo, y su lacio cabello marón estaba enredado en una cola de caballo floja. Usaba unos jeans arrugados y una chaqueta gruesa de franela que parecía no haber sido lavada en un rato y su mirada intensa hacía que las bolas se me arrugaran al cuerpo por que a pesar de la diferencia de estatura, estaba seguro de que podía patearme el culo si así lo quería.

-Um… gracias… por hacer eso.- dije, de pronto sintiendo que mi pecho se contraía un poco por su mirada agresiva.

-No lo hice por ti, idiota- dijo ácidamente, mientras me empujaba mientras pasaba y se sentaba recargada a la pared. –Lo hice para no tener a cinco adolescentes rompiéndote en pedazos en mi callejón, haciendo un enorme desastre y arruinando más mi noche.-

Cerró los ojos enojada, dejando salir un gran suspiro y efectivamente despidiéndome de su presencia.

_¿Quién coños era esta chica?_

-¿Al menos puedes decirme tu nombre?-

-¿Por qué?- dijo de mala manera, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Suspiré frustrado. –Por que no puedo decirte chica del callejón, y quisiera saber a quien agradecer…-

-No quiero tu agradecimiento.-

Carajo, el modo de perra de esta chica estaba al máximo. De verdad estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Bueno eso esta cagadisimo, perra, por que vas a recibir mis gracias quieras o no.-

Sus ojos se abrieron a la palabra "perra" y me quemaron. Una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareció en la esquina de su boca y de repente me sentí como un ratón al mirar el rostro del juguetón pero peligroso gato.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno- dijo sarcásticamente. –Que boquita tan sucia para un chico tan bonito- le rodee los ojos y suspire profundo. –Cálmate, chispitas- gruño, su voz se suavizo significativamente. –Bella. Me llamo Bella Swan.-

Por alguna razón mi estomago dio vueltas al escuchar su nombre. Bueno, no específicamente su nombre, si no como dijo su nombre. No, no como lo dijo, fue mas como el tono…

_Oh mierda, ya ni sabes de lo que estas hablando. Ella tiene razón. Eres un tarado ._

-Bueno, encantado de conocerte, Bella- le extendí mi mano. –Soy…-

-Se quien eres- chasqueó, dejando mi mano extendida entre nosotros. –Eres Edward Cullen. Estrella de rock, dios adolescente y un masivo pendejo.-

Deje caer mi mano de la sorpresa.

-Ahora salte a la chingada de mi callejón, Cullen.- se acostó y jalo su cobija hasta su cuello. –Estoy cansada, y ya tuve mi cuota de tarados por el día.-

**BPOV**

Increíble. Como si mi vida no fuera lo suficientemente horrible, Edward-puto-regalo-de-los-dioses-del-rock-and-roll-Cullen tuvo que escoger este callejón, de todos los callejones de LA, para esconderse de su s ávidas fans adolescentes.

Y ahora no se iba, a pesar de que le había pedido amablemente que se fuera a la chingada de aquí.

Me estaba viendo.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados pero podía sentirlo por la forma en que mis vellos se levantaban en mi nuca que me estaba viendo.

_¡Puta madre!_

Suspiré con furia y abrí los ojos. Me estaba viendo, con un gesto de perplejidad en la cara. Entorné los ojos.

-¿Qué?- refunfuñe enojada.

-Um… nada- murmuró. –Es solo que… esto es…um… ¿Cómo…? Ah, mierda. Solo quiero saber… ¿Vives aquí?-

Gemí y lo miré.

¿Caros jeans negros? Comprobado. ¿Suéter con capucha arrugada y elegante? Comprobado. ¿Chaqueta de cuero obscenamente costosa? Comprobado. ¿Cabello cobre de acabo-de-coger? Comprobado. ¿Lástima por mí en toda su cara? Putamente comprobado.

-No, genio. No VIVO aquí. ¿Qué putas?- dije enojada. -¿Qué, crees que uso esto como dirección de casa? Hola, Pizza Hut, quiero una de pepperoni con piña, por favor llévela al callejón apestoso, lleno de ratas entre Lexington y Vine.-

-Bueno, no… eso no fue lo que…-

-¡Soy indigente, idiota! ¡Significa que no tengo casa! Así que no, no VIVO aquí. ¡Jesús!-

Me vio con una expresión de dolor.

-Lo siento. No quise…- bajo los ojos al pavimento y arrastro sus botas de combate de diseñador. –Mierda… soy un idiota.- suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello indomable.

También suspire. Había sido un largo día.

Primero me despertó Charlie, el sombrero loco.

Charlie estaba un poco loco. Bueno no, eso no estaba bien. Charlie estaba bien loco, vestido con una sabana de súper locura con un poco de locura extra por un lado, pero eso iba y venía y era un tipo adorable. Solía ser policía antes de decidir que el litio era del diablo y que ya no quería seguir tomándolo, y lentamente las voces de su cabeza ganaron.

Eventualmente perdió su familia, su casa… todo. Su más preciada posesión, era el sombrero de copa negro que había encontrado en un basurero detrás de una tienda de disfraces. Y bueno, el hombre olía a drenaje, su barba estaba llena de pedazos de comida y probablemente también de pequeñas tribus de África aún no descubiertas y no se había bañado en años, pero su sombrero negro siempre estaba impecable. De ahí su apodo, el sombrero loco.

No muy original, pero muy preciso.

Procuraba cuidar de Charlie. Me aseguraba de que comiera e intentaba hacer que tomara otra cosa además de vino barato, y a pesar de que sentía real afecto por el loco cabrón, algunas veces de verdad me encabronaba.

Y así fue esta mañana cuando desperté para encontrarlo orinando en mis zapatos…

-¡Charlie! ¡Que putas estas haciendo!-

Pestañeo y se enfocó en mi cara.

-¡Hey, Bells! Solo regando mis plantas, cariño. ¡Hoy será un día muy cálido!-

Me paré e intente quitar lo mojado sacudiendo mis botas.

-Jesucristo, Charlie, ¿puedes ir a vender tu locura a otro lado hoy? ¡Ya estoy harta!-

Él me vio con tristeza, subió el cierre des sus pantalones y se alejo tambaleándose.

-Lo siento, Bells- murmuró, y de pronto me sentí como la más grande mierda de todo el mundo. –Te veré después. No te enamores de alguien mientras no este.-

_Mierda. Buena esa, Bella._

Después de eso las cosas solo empeoraron.

James, un padrote local, me había estado acosando, intentando hacerme trabajar para él, pero hoy no estaba de humor para sus pendejadas así que le dije que se fuera a la chingada y lo golpee en la cara.

No un buen movimiento.

James tenía temperamento y se vengó al lanzarme contra la pared, rompiéndome la cabeza contra los ladrillos en el proceso. Masculló algo acerca de mí siendo una "loca perra frígida" antes de escupirme e irse.

Lindo.

La cabeza me había estado matando desde entonces, haciendo querer vomitar. Claro, que no importaba mucho si lo hacía ya que no había comido nada en dos días. Así que, sintiéndome gruñona y lastima por mi misma, prepare mi cama y me fui a dormir poco después de que se fuera el sol. Me imagine que todas las mierdas que me había pasado durante el día ya no me molestarían si me dormía.

Pero no, el universo tenía otros planes.

Lo último de mi día de mierda, me quitaron la comodidad de mi cobija en la mitad de la noche por un pobre-niño-rico-idiota que estaba corriendo como maricón de un montón de niñas de quince años.

_Jodeme._

¡Y ahora no podía deshacerme de él!

_Si pero es muy bonito…_

Y molestaba un chingo…

_Por favor, tú crees que es sexy…_

¡NO lo creo!

_Bien… vive en negación…_

¡Cállate, chingada madre! Estúpido subconsciente…

_No te pongas así…_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chico bonito aclarando su garganta.

-Um… ¿Bella?-

-¿QUE HACES TODAVÍA AQUÍ?- grité. –Mira, se que estas agradecido, bla, bla, bla… pero en serio amigo, tuve un día de mierda y todo lo que quiero hacer ahora es ir a dormir y olvidar todo. ¡Así que te vas a la chingada de aquí! ¡Por favor!-

Me hice atrás hacia la pared y me golpee en la cabeza en el mismo lugar donde James me había golpeado. Sisee de dolor y de inmediato sentí lentamente un chorro de sangre bajar por mi cuero cabelludo.

Temblé y mi visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-

Me toque la parte de atrás de la cabeza con la mano y sentí la humedad. Se me revolvió el estomago. Nunca había sido capaza de lidiar con la vista o el olor de la sangre. Cerré los ojos y comencé a respirar por la boca, intentando evitar la oscuridad. Apreté los dientes con desesperación y comencé a buscar alrededor algo con lo que detener el sangrado.

-¡Jesús!- exclamó el niño bonito. -¡Estas sangrando!-

Me reí con debilidad.

-Brillantes poderes de deducción, Holmes. ¡Ahora vete!-

Abrece mis rodillas y con torpeza tomé mi mochila. Busque entre mi pequeña bolsa de pertenencias, intentando encontrar una vieja playera o calcetín.

De pronto, sentí una mano cálida poner algo sobre mi cabeza.

-Ten…-

Cullen se había quitado su chaqueta y la había hecho bola su suéter de diseñador. Estaba arrodillado frente a mí y estaba presionándolo con firmeza contra la herida.

-Tengo que llevarte con un doctor- murmuró, frunciendo sus perfectas cejas.

_Rayos, es tan bonito._

¡Deja de decir eso!

_Y su voz suena como a miel._

Estas delirando.

_Y sus manos son tan cálidas._

Bueno, eso no podía negarlo.

_Y huele tan bien. Como a rayos cálidos de sol en un día nublado._

Respiré profundo, para poder tomar más de su esencia, pero olvide el enfermizo, salado olor que me afectaba como la kriptonita.

-Doctores no… estaré… bien…- murmuré suavemente, y luego la oscuridad me tomó.

Y mientras nadaba en la inconsciencia, sabía que algo andaba mal.

Estaba muy cómoda.

Muy cómoda y cálida.

Mis sentidos de separaron, buscando algo familiar. ¿Sonidos del trafico pasando? Nop. ¿El olor rancio de basura y orina? Nop. ¿Mike Newton agarrando mis tetas antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente consciente para patear su pobre culo de borracho? Nop.

Lo que podía oír era un piano, tocando bajo y despacio cerca. Podía oler… lilas y cuero, y podía sentir algo deliciosamente enredado suavemente alrededor de mí.

Me acurruqué en el suave cielo, imaginando que si esto era un sueño podía disfrutar de unos minutos más de esta felicidad antes de regresar a la realidad de mierda. Rodee la cabeza en la suavidad e hice una mueca cuando sentí un dolor irse directo a mi cerebro.

-¿Qué…?-

Abrí los ojos.

_Whoa._

Estaba en una elegante habitación de hotel, en una cama del tamaño de una ciudad pequeña. Había una mesa cerca con un enorme jarrón lleno de lirios y podía ver por la puerta que era una grande y lujosa suite. Un enorme sofá estaba frente a una pantalla plana del tamaño de una pantalla de cine.

_Jeeee- sus…_

No creo que sigamos en Kansas, Toto.

_A quien le importa… Kansas es mierda comparado con esto._

Hombre, estas sabanas se sentían tan bien.

_Si, algodón Egipcio, nene. ¿Tal vez alrededor de mil hilos?_

Cierra la puta boca, tú no sabes de esas mierdas.

_Seguro, di eso si te hace sentir mejor contigo misma._

Tu eres yo misma, perra, y obviamente vivir en las calles ha hecho que también me volviera un poco loca.

_Oh, que no te de un ataque. Todos hablan consigo mismos. Tienes algo más por lo cual preocuparte en este momento._

Oh y dime… ¿Qué podría ser eso?

_Bueno, ¿te has dado cuenta de que puedes sentir lo suave que son estas sabanas por… todos lados?_

¿No querrás decir…?

_Dije por TODOS LADOS._

¡No!

_Fíjate._

Levante las cobijas y vi abajo. Estaba completamente desnuda.

¡No me chingues!

_Demasiado tarde._

Mi cabeza explotó de rabia.

-¡CULLEN!-

**EPOV**

Estaba sentado en mi piano cuando lo escuche. Es como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego a un gato y luego de VERDAD lo hubieran hecho enojar. Camine rápidamente a las puertas dobles del otro lado de la habitación y me metí deprisa.

-Buenos días, Bella- dije con tanta confianza como pude, intentando desesperadamente evadir los rayos láser color chocolate que estaba lanzando por sus ojos.

-¿Qué… fue… lo… que hiciste?- dijo con los dientes apretados.

La mire, negándome a estar asustado por esta pequeña persona.

_Tú eres un Rotwailer Cullen y ella es un Chihuahua._

Si, un chihuahua con fauces de acero y mucha rabia.

-Bella, te desmayaste. Estabas sangrando. Te traje aquí e hice que un doctor revisara tu herida.-

La confusión pasó por su cara. Era adorable.

_¿Adorable? ¿En serio? Estas diciendo una palabra como "adorable"… Jesús._

Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, intentando digerir mis palabras.

-¿Estaba sangrando?- hizo cara de entender todo. –Oh… siiiiii…-

Me acerqué a la cama para sentarme en la orilla, viendo cuando ella con mucho cuidado sentía la gasa que cubría los doce puntos que el doctor tuvo que usar para cerrar la herida.

-El doctor dijo que necesitabas descansar por unos días- dije suavemente. –Piensa que tienes una contusión. Quería meterte al hospital para observación pero le dije que yo te cuidaría.-

Volteó a verme de inmediato.

-No tienes que hacer eso.-

-Se que no tengo que hacerlo- dije de mala manera, sintiendo mi enojo comenzar a salir. –Pero lo hice. Así que te callas y se agradecida.-

Sabía que mi voz era dura pero esta chica sabía como presionar mis botones… y no de una buena forma.

Exhaló y entornó los ojos.

-Bueno entonces, ¿Te gustaría decirme por que, exactamente, estoy desnuda?-

Le levanté las cejas.

-¿No pensaras que…?-

-No lo sé, Cullen- dijo en voz alta. –Quiero decir, aquí estoy, sola en tu cuarto de hotel, inconsciente, en una cama gigante y sin nada de ropa… ¿Qué se supone que deba pensar?-

Me puse de pie y pase mis dedos por mi cabello, intentando controlar la ráfaga de furia que estaba saliendo de mí.

-¡Eres increíble!- grité. -¡Te traje aquí para atención medica y tu crees que te viole! ¡Jesús!-

Se sentó un poco, arrastrando las sabanas con ella.

-¿Puedes culparme?- gritó. –He leído todo de ti en los periódicos, Cullen. Eres un ex drogadicto, un fumador que se ha acostado con todas las vaginas de la costa oeste. Estoy desnuda en tu cama, así que ahórrate las pendejadas y dime que tipo de cosas pervertidas me hiciste mientras estaba inconsciente.-

L a miré incrédulo y frustrado. Probablemente me hubiera reído de su ridícula acusación si no estuviera tan _putamente enojado._

-Para tu información- dije lentamente, intentando con desesperación calmarme. –El doctor hizo que su estudiante de medicina MUJER te quitara la ropa para que pudiera examinarte completamente. ¡Ni siquiera estuve en el puto cuarto! Y déjame asegurarte que no tengo ningún deseo de hacerte algo "pervertido" o lo que sea, ¡por que eres una desagradecida y agresiva perra que huele a pipi y que tiene la personalidad de un poodle rabioso!-

Salí enojado del cuarto y azote la puerta detrás de mí, exhalando con fuerza mientras me recostaba y golpeaba mi cabeza contra la madera.

_Buena esa Cullen. Portarte como mierda con la pobre chica indigente con la herida en la cabeza. Eres un puto héroe._

Sabía que debía regresar y disculparme, pero ella estaba siendo una perra, y yo estaba siendo un pendejo, y si estábamos en el mismo cuarto en ese mismo momento, probablemente no era la mejor idea.

_¿Ves? Eso es por lo que no ayudo a las personas. Esto es por lo que solo me importo yo._

_Carajo, necesito un trago._

Regresé a mi piano y comencé a tocar country y canciones del oeste. El día ya era una mierda, debía darle un soundtrack.

**¿Qué les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado. La verdad no se cada cuanto suba capitulo, ustedes me conocen, traduzco cuando tenga tiempo. PERO tengo un poco adelantado y si veo que les gusta el capitulo y dejan muchos reviews, subiré el próximo capitulo antes de la semana, por que supongo que intentare actualizar cada fin de semana.**

**Así que si les gusta dejen un review! Por que en México tendremos puente!**


	2. Desayuno y eructos

**Disclaimer: **La historia pertenece a **KiyaRaven** y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 2. Desayuno y eructos.**

**BPOV**

-¡Idiota!- grité mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Maldito arrogante, insoportable, hermoso idiota…

_¿Hermoso?_

Oh, cállate.

Levanté las sabanas y olfatee.

Carajo. Si olía a pipi.

_Jodete, Charlie._

-¡Es pipi de Charlie!- grité sin que sirviera de nada a la puerta. -¡No mía!-

_Si, por que eso lo arregla todo._

Hice a un lado las sabanas y camine con cuidado hacía el baño, metiéndome paso a paso y encendiendo la luz.

_Santa madre de todas las cosas bonitas._

El baño era enorme. Una tina grande de spa estaba en la orilla mas lejana, en el lado opuesto estaba la regadera más grande que había visto. El tocador era largo y estaba lleno de una selección de cosas que se veían costosas. Me puse a revisarlos, shampoo de fresa, jabón de lavanda, cepillo y pasta de dientes, desodorante y perfume, rastrillo, loción.

_Oficialmente, he muerto e ido al cielo. Un elegante, sexy cielo donde todo huele a días de verano._

Sonreí como loca y levanté los ojos para verme en el espejo. La sonrisa cayó de inmediato.

Dios, no me había dado cuenta de lo mal que me veía.

Mi cabello estaba sucio y apagado, mi clavícula y costillas resaltaban debido a mi falta de comida decente, y una fina capa de mugre me cubría en la mayoría de las partes.

Pero lo peor eran mis ojos, estaban furiosos y duros.

Haber vivido en las calles me había endurecido.

Pensé en todos los eventos que me había llevado a mi patética situación, y a pesar de que pensaba que había hecho todo en mi poder para evitar la humillación de ser el animal en que me había convertido, algo muy dentro de mí sabía que me había rendido. Había aceptado que estaba viviendo la vida que merecía vivir. Me había dejado de importar. Había dejado de creer que yo valía la pena para que alguien se preocupara por mi.

Y ahora aquí estaba yo, arrastrada al regazo del lujo por un insoportable rock star que me veía como un caso callejero de caridad.

_Hey se más amable con él. Probablemente te salvo la vida._

¡Oh, no seas tan dramática!

_Bueno tu dime, ¿Qué habría pasado si él no hubiera estado ahí mientras estabas inconsciente y sangrando?_

Estoy segura que alguien me habría encontrado.

_No estés tan segura._

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando entendí. Si el no hubiera estado ahí, tal vez hubiera muerto. Pude haberme desmayado y desangrado hasta morir y les hubiera valido mierda a todos. Me hubieran arrojado como si fuera otro pedazo de basura.

Ladee la cabeza y escuche el suave sonido del piano de la otra habitación.

_¿Qué pu…? ¿Esta tocando Garth Brooks?_

Suspiré.

Por muy idiota que pensara que era, supongo que tenía que estar agradecida.

_Odio estar agradecida. Estar agradecida hace que estés en deuda con alguien. Estar agradecida hace que tengas que intentar ser amable con alguien. Estar agradecida significa dejar entrar a alguien._

Suspire con fuerza.

_Estar agradecida esta de la chingada._

_Pero también morir sola en un callejón._

Me mire en el espejo otra vez y enderece mi espalda.

La pequeña chispa de auto respeto que pensé se había extinguido hace mucho tiempo cobro vida dentro de mí, sorprendiéndome e incrementando mi nuevo sentido de autodeterminación. Intente imaginar un futuro que no involucrara humillación y supervivencia, uno en el que estuviera feliz, saludable, limpia y en el que yo valía la pena.

Mi corazón se encogió con incomodidad al pensarlo.

_¿Era posible? ¿Después de todo este tiempo podría hacerlo? ¿Dejar que alguien me ayudara?_

_¿Podía ser el pequeño acto de bondad de Cullen ser el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para dejar de lloriquear in mi auto desprecio y arreglar ms mierdas?_

Respiré profundo y me miré en el espejo.

-No volverás a las calles- me prometí. –Cuando todo esto termine encontraras una manera de poner tu vida en orden.-

_Voy agradecer a Cullen por su amabilidad, intentar de no romperle las bolas… mucho, y cuando mi tiempo aquí termine, voy a empezar todo de nuevo y NUNCA comeré basura de nuevo._

Tome tantas botellitas de olor dulce como podía cargar y me metí a la regadera. Abrí las llaves y me metí en el agua que salía, dejando que lavara mi mugre y suciedad y calmara mi vergüenza.

Se sentía tan bien que comencé a llorar.

Y entonces, por primera vez en meses, comencé a reír.

**EPOV**

La regadera había estado corriendo desde hace una hora.

_Supongo que toque un punto suave con el comentario de la pipi. Que pendejo._

Pase las manos por mi cabello.

¿Qué estaba pensando al traerla aquí? Solo debí haber llamado una ambulancia y dejar que se encargaran de ella.

_¿Y entonces por que no lo hiciste?_

No lo sé. Supongo que quería… ¿protegerla? No tengo idea de por qué.

_Yo se por que, ella no acepto tus pendejadas. Es irritante como la chingada. Y tiene ojos en los que puedes nadar para siempre y morirías feliz._

Si… espera ¿Qué?

Mi dialogo interno fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

-Servicio al cuarto.-

Abrí la puerta y deje que el carrito entrara.

-En la mesa por favor.-

Me deje caer en la silla y pensé en la extraña chica en el cuarto de a lado. Me había salvado anoche. Me salvó de las gritonas. Prácticamente la había agredido, y aún así no me puso en evidencia. Tenía pelotas, eso es seguro.

Escuché la regadera cerrarse.

_Al fin._

El buzz de la secadora de pelo se empezó a escuchar.

Me pregunté que tanto había pasado desde que hubiera tomado una ducha, lavado su cabello o comido una comida decente. El estomago se me contrajo cuando pensé en ella sola en las calles, buscando en sobras de comida como un animal, cargando todo lo que tenía en esa mochila sucia, buscando un lugar para dormir cada noche donde no la violaran o agredieran.

De pronto, estaba enojado, DE VERDAD encabronado, y no sabía por que. Apreté los puños mientras pensaba en ella y en la vida en la que había estado mientras yo estaba destruyendo mi auto respeto como un puto cabrón mimado. Dios, era un pendejo.

-Todo esta listo, Señor Cullen.- dijo el joven mientras sacaba el carrito. Le di una propina mientras cerraba la puerta.

La secadora de cabello se detuvo.

Justo a tiempo.

_Bien, Cullen esto es lo que vas a hacer. Te vas a disculpar con ella, le invitaras el desayuno, y vas a mantener tu lengua de forma educada por el resto del puto día._

Camine rápidamente hacía las puertas dobles y casi grito de sorpresa cuando las puertas se abrieron y Bella salió, cayendo en mi pecho. Se hizo para atrás y miró sus pies.

-Oh… hey- murmuró

-Hey- le contesté.

_Wow, Cullen, tienes habilidades de conversación increíbles, ¿verdad?_

Se me abrió la boca un poco cuando me di cuenta de cómo se veía.

Estaba en vuelta en una bata blanca. Su piel, sin toda la mugre que la cubría, era hermosa, translucida y pálida. Su cabello lacio estaba suave y limpio, y caía alrededor de su cara de una manera que hacía que quisiera tomarlo y enterrar mis manos. Y mi cara.

Sus ojos me vieron desde detrás de sus largas pestañas y un extraña, pero muy placentera descarga de… algo… me paso por todo el cuerpo.

¿Y la forma en la que olía? ¡Oh, dulce madre de las chingaderas!

_Oh chico. Cullen estas taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan jodido._

-Lo siento.- dijo suavemente. –No esperaba que estuvieras aquí acechando.-

Fruncí el ceño, en defensiva.

-No estaba acechando.-

-Relájate, hombre.- se rió. –Solo te estaba molestando.-

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos y me encorve, intentando verme cool.

-Ya lo sabía- dije rápidamente, dando un paso hacía atrás e intentando controlar lo que sea que estaba pasando en mi puto cuerpo. –Supongo que para ahora debería estar acostumbrado a que me molestes.-

_Oh Dios, soy un idiota._

_Habla con ella. Discúlpate. No es como si tuvieras que hablar en otro idioma o curar el cáncer, chingado._

Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos, el peso de lo que queríamos decir colgando en el aire.

-Mira, Cullen…-

-Hey, Bella…-

Nos callamos y nos reímos cohibidos.

Whoa. Verla reír. Muy nuevo. Muy sexy.

_¡Hombre! ¡Concéntrate!_

Le hice señas.

-Por favor… tu primero.-

Ella suspiró y se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿Yo primero? Bien…- miró sus pies otra vez. –Cullen, solo quería decir… gracias… ¿sabes? De verdad me salvaste anoche y… um… supongo que estoy… agradecida.-

Se veía como si casi se hubiera ahogado al decir la última palabra, pero cuando levanto los ojos para verme pude darme cuenta que lo que acaba de decirme le había costado un chingo de decir.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer- dije, viendo a todos lados menos a su perfecta cara. –Después de todo me salvaste de las Gritonas.-

-¿Las Gritonas? En serio, ¿es así como llamas a tus fans?- se veía incrédula.

-Bueno, si- hice una mueca. –Son un putero de escandalosas.- ladeo la cabeza y me vio con desconcertada. –Como sea- continúe, -También quería disculparme por mi comentario de hace un rato. Fue grosero e insensible. Así que… lo siento. Que huelas a pipí.-

_¿Ves, Cullen? Eso fue fácil. Y ella se esta portando amable._

Se acercó a la silla donde había estado sentado y se dejo caer.

-Tengo que admitirlo, Cullen, no eres nada como yo esperaba.-

Me senté en la silla frente a ella.

-¿Oh, en serio?- dije, perplejo. -¿Y que esperabas?-

Cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

-Bueno, tú tienes esta reputación de ser un niño salvaje. Ya sabes, ¿sexo, drogas y rock and roll? Pero por lo que he visto hasta ahora, eres algo… aburrido.-

_Y la perra regreso._

Sonreí para mí.

_No muerdas el anzuelo, es lo que ella quiere._

-Swan, solo voy a dignificar ese comentario con una respuesta por que tú no me conoces lo suficiente para que comprendas completamente mi genialidad, así déjame aclararte todo esta situación de sexo, drogas y rock and roll- me incliné, y puse los codos en las rodillas. –Sexo. He tenido lo suficiente. Carajo, he tenido mas que suficiente de lo que pudiera satisfacer a cualquier hombre para toda si vida, y he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso y estoy intentando saber por que coños las hice.- ella levantó una ceja. –Mi terapista cree que mi insaciable… deseo por el sexo es parte de mi personalidad adictiva, de la cual estoy trabajando en controlar. Igual con mi problema con las drogas, es un trabajo en progreso. Con tres viajes a rehabilitación, mi familia esta considerando seriamente en comprarme una residencia permanente ahí, pero como te darás cuenta, soy un cabrón increíblemente terco y nada me encantaría más que decirles que se pudran. He estado limpio por casi seis meses.-

Ella cruzó las piernas e intento reprimir una sonrisa.

-Mi música o mi rock and roll como tan elocuentemente lo pusiste, es algo que hago para mi, no para alguien más. El hecho de que me paguen para hacerlo y que sea una leyenda para millones no era mi intención ni es mi culpa. Sucede que tengo una hermana increíblemente irritante, con una gran personalidad que también es mi representante, y todo es culpa de ella. Y finalmente el comentario de que soy "aburrido" es tan ridículo que da risa. Soy una chingonada, solo pregúntale a las Gritonas.-

Me senté bien y crucé las piernas.

_Toma eso, señorita. ¡Fue genial!_

Bella se inclinó, imitando mi movimiento de antes.

-Ya veo- dijo simplemente. –Así que haciendo a un lado tus pasadas hazañas, obviamente tu búsqueda por controlar tus…- le dio una mirada a mi entrepierna, -necesidades, ¿te ha convertido en algo así como un apretado cabrón?-

Evadí su provocación con facilidad. Sabía muy bien que no era un apretado, ¿verdad?

_Mierda._

-Mira, Swan, se que es lo que intentas hacer y solo para que lo sepas, yo no caigo en la trampa. No me vas a provocar.-

Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho, esperando parecer en control y varonil.

Se recostó en la silla y descruzó las piernas. Lentamente.

_Oh, Jodeme._

Ella sonrió con burla y ciertas partes de mi cuerpo querían saludarla.

-Apuesto que puedo provocarte, Cullen, si de verdad lo intento.-

_¡Aborta, idiota! Ella es mejor que tú en esto. ¡Cambia el tema por el amor de Dios!_

Me pare rápidamente y señale la mesa.

-Y… ¿desayuno? ¡El desayuno esta aquí! ¿Tienes hambre?-

Inmediatamente, su cara cambio y se veía como el depredador más peligroso del mundo.

-¡Por que putas no lo dijiste antes!- chilló y saltó de la silla con rapidez inhumana. -¡Oh mi Dios!-

Comenzó a meterse todo en la boca de un solo movimiento, hot cakes, ensalada de fruta, huevos, tocino.

Era una las cosas más increíblemente asquerosas y eróticas que había visto en mi vida.

**BPOV**

Colapse en el sofá después de haber comido mi peso en comida del delicioso desayuno.

_Oh Dios, mi estomago va a explotar. Mátenme._

Eructé con fuerza y suspiré de alivio.

_Eso esta mejor._

Cullen estaba en el teléfono. Me vio de inmediato cuando mi ruidoso eructo resonó por la habitación. Sonreí con ganas y levanté los pulgares. Rodó los ojos y se veía asqueado.

_¿Operación molestar a Cullen? _ Misión cumplida.

Dios, disfrutaba tanto atormentarlo, no tenía idea de por que. Tal vez por que su cara se ponía roja y fruncía el ceño cuando se enojaba, sus impresionantes cejas se movían como si fueran dos orugas peludas a punto de correr. O tal vez por que sus ojos verdes se oscurecían e intensificaban, haciéndolo ver deliciosamente peligroso.

_Oh tal vez por que estas toda caliente por él._

Esta bien. Voy a ignorar mi voz interior.

La conversación se pone cada vez más caliente.

-No, Alice, no quiero ir a Saturday Nihgt Live.- comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, sus ojos se oscurecieron y un ligero rubor estaba en sus mejillas.

_Excelente._

-¿Por qué? Por que no me gusta, ¿esta bien? ¿De verdad piensas que necesito más publicidad después de los últimos doce meses?- refunfuño. –No, no es eso… no seas estúpida Alice. ¡NO le tengo miedo a las Gritonas!-

Tosí con fuerza en desacuerdo.

Me entornó los ojos.

Deje de toser.

-No me dan ganas de hacer apariciones en público- dijo, su voz comenzaba a escucharse un poco histérica. –Mira Alice, me tengo que ir… alguien esta conmigo.-

Me vio rápidamente y entró a la habitación, bajando la voz mientras caminaba.

-Jesús Alice… no, no me la estoy tirando. La ayude la otra noche y necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse, eso es todo… lo sé… lo sé… así no son las cosas… Alice… podrías… ¡ALICE!... ¡no vayas a venir aquí! ¿Alice? ¿ALICE? ¡Miiiiiiierda!-

Azotó el teléfono contra su muslo y dejo caer la cabeza, exhalando y pasando la mano con fuerza sobre su cabello.

-Carajo.-

Se acercó y se dejo caer en el sillón.

-Alice vendrá, ¿eh?- murmuré, eructando bajo para mi misma.

Me di cuenta que el pequeño dolor en mi cabeza que había comenzado durante el desayuno ahora comenzaba a doler de verdad. Intente ignorarlo.

El asintió sin decir nada.

-Hombre, ¿Cómo sabe ella que le tienes fobia a tus fans?-

Me miró rápidamente.

-¿De que coño estas hablando?- dijo enojado, con la mirada irritada.

Me puse de pie lentamente, agarrándome al mismo tiempo mi estomago inflado y mi cabeza adolorida.

-Sabes muy bien de que coños estoy hablando- dije cansadamente. –Es muy obvio que tienes un miedo patológico a los grandes grupos de adolescentes gritonas.-

Se hundió más en el sillón y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Estas loca- dijo en voz muy baja.

Eructe de nuevo y me sostuve la cabeza, temiendo que se fuera abrir por las vibraciones.

-Como sea- dije en voz baja también. –Generosamente me has provisto con suficiente carbohidratos para ponerme en un coma diabético, así que no voy a presionarte… por ahora. Pero tendremos esta conversación cuando mi cabeza no este por abrirse por la mitad, y haré que seas mi perra.-

Gemí suavemente y rodé para ponerme de lado.

-¡Mierda, Bella!- exclamó, saltando de su lugar. –Se supone que debí haberte dado analgésicos hace una hora.-

Sacó una pequeña botella de su bolsillo, la destapo y saco dos pastillas. Tomó agua de la mesa y se arrodillo frente a mí.

La cabeza me estaba matando y cerré los ojos con fuerza para intentar bloquearlo.

-Ten, tomate esto.- dijo suavemente.

-No las necesito- gemí, cerrando los ojos e intentando dar la vuelta. –Los analgésicos son para maricones.-

Sentí que me tomó con fuerza con sus brazos. Lo próximo que supe fue que me pellizco la nariz con los dedos. Mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron cuando intente jalar aire, sentí que metió las pastillas en mi boca seguidas de un chorro de agua. Me ahogue un poco y trague antes de que me ahogara de verdad.

Lo mire con ojos asesinos, pero me detuve de inmediato cuando vi la misma mirada en sus ojos.

-No jodas conmigo, Swan- gruño amenazador. –Tal vez hayas engañado a todos con esta rutina de perra dura que tienes, pero a mi no me engañas. ¿Crees que eres una ruda? Los pelos se te pondrían de punta con escuchar todas las pendejadas que he hecho en los últimos años, así que agarras tu actitud y te la metes por donde te quepa. Ahora, mientras estés aquí, bajo mi cuidado, harás lo que se te diga, por que si no lo haces tirare tu lastimoso culo a las calles otra vez antes de que puedas pestañear. ¿Estamos claros?-

La boca se me abrió y la sangre corrió a mi cara.

_¿Qué putas acababa de pasar?_

Me vio con intensidad por otros segundos antes de que su cara me diera una hermosa sonrisa.

-Solo te estoy jodiendo, Swan- dijo alegre mientras se acostaba de nuevo en el sofá, poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja. –Pero enserio, tomate las putas pastillas cuando te diga. Eres una persona diminuta y podría aplastarte como un bicho si quiero.-

Fue al teléfono para decir a recepción que alguien viniera a recoger los platos del desayuno.

Tome un respiro.

De pronto mi cabeza no era la única parte del cuerpo que me molestaba.

**Se que muchas piensan que esto no es tan bueno como RE o SE, pero chicas esto apenas va empezando, pero aún así me da gusto la respuesta que la historia tuvo en su primer capitulo. Como les dije, esta historia no es como la imaginan.**

**Como llegaron reviews, me puse en chinga a traducir y tara! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, así que entre mas comentarios dejen mas me motivo a traducir (que tengo tiempo libre ahora, gracias a Dios) y subo más rápido.**

**Aplanen el botón de review. Es bueno para el alma.**


	3. Alice, tarado y Chica Pipí

**¡IMPORTANTE!**

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA CON LENGUAJE ADULTO, MALAS PALABRAS, SEXO Y TEMAS ADULTOS, ASI ES LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL Y NO PIENSO CAMBIARLA, SI NO TE GUSTA, NI MODO, CIERRA LA VENTANA Y BUSCA UNA HISTORIA DE RATING **_**T **_**O **_**K**_**.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia pertenece a KiyaRaven y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 3. Alice, tarado y Chica Pipí. **

**EPOV**

Después de desayunar, Bella se fue a la cama. El doctor dijo que los analgésicos la pondrían somnolienta, y tenía un millón de calorías que digerir, así que no esperaba verla pronto.

Me fume mi cuarto cigarro mientras caminaba por el cuarto y esperaba a mi querida hermana. Siempre me destrozaba los nervios cuando llegaba y empezaba a meter su increíble pequeña nariz en mi vida personal. Ya tenía la quijada tensa de la agitación. Lo atribuía a la masiva cantidad de nicotina en mi sistema y no al hecho de que mi hermana era una diminuta, malhumorada, rompe bolas que me asustaba un chingo.

_Dios, se iba a divertir tanto con esto._

Después de que Bella se fuera a la cama, se me ocurrió que no tenía ropa que usar. _No es que hubiera algo malo en eso._ Así que llamé a Alice y le pedí que recogiera un par de cosas en su camino hacía acá.

El oído izquierdo todavía me zumbaba por el chillido ultrasónico que ella hizo con solo pensar en jugar con una Barbie de tamaño real.

_No, la dulzura inerte de Barbie no le hacía justica a Bella. Sería algo más como Barbie Perra: botas con puntas de acero para romper bolas y pene opcional se venden por separado._

Jesús, esa chica era toda una obra de arte, ¿Y de que putas estaba hablando cuando dijo que le tenía miedo a las Gritonas? Que ridículo. Es decir, solo eran niñas. Granosas, pubertas niñas con brillantes y filosos frenos en los dientes y voces que hacían que se me encogieran las bolas dentro del cuerpo.

_Cristo santo. Tengo que sentarme._

Me deje caer en el sillón y encendí otro cigarro mientras escuchaba el candado eléctrico de la puerta abrirse. Alice entro a la habitación, con los brazos llenos de bolsas de tiendas. Estaba tan hiperactiva que jurarías que estaba drogada.

_No, Cullen, tú eres el único en esta familia que hace eso. Perdedor._

Hablando de drogarse, que no daría ahora por una pequeña probadita de…

-Deja de pensar en drogas, cabrón- dijo Alice mientras dejaba caer las bolsas y me besaba en la mejilla.

_¿Cómo hace eso?_

-Buenos días, Alice- musité. –Veo que no te molestas en tocar la puerta en estos días.-

Tome un largo soplo al cigarro. Sabía a mierda, pero se sentía bien.

-¿Por qué me molestaría en tocar, querido hermano, cuando tengo la oportunidad de entrar y encontrarte tirándote a tu más reciente zorra en este elegante pedazo de mierda?-

Se sentó en el sofá y se quito los zapatos a patadas.

-Alice, sabes muy bien que no me he tirado ni zorras ni nada parecido, por casi seis meses. Mi pito esta empezando a creer que se me olvido que existen las vaginas.-

Tome otra gran calada al cigarro y sople el humo en su dirección. Ella arrugó la nariz y lo alejo con la mano.

-Bueno, tu sigues diciendo eso, Edward, pero con tu pasado record estoy segura que será solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que saltes del vagón y regreses a tus caminos de drogas y putas.-

Sonrió dulcemente.

Me saque el cigarro con fuerza y la vi feo.

-Mi herma damas y caballeros, amiga, confidente y una total perra gruñona.-

Ella se rió y puso las piernas debajo de ella.

-Tú sabes que te encanta. Y…- dijo casualmente.-Cuéntame de la chica que tienes secuestrada en tu cuarto, sucio cabrón.-

Me recosté en la silla.

-Te dije por teléfono, Alice, no es lo que tú crees.-

-Entonces, ilumíname.- dijo desesperada.

Me talle los ojos de frustración.

-Es solo una chica que conocí la otra noche. Me ayudo a librarme de algo y necesitaba un lugar donde dormir, así que me imagine que se lo debía. Y eso es todo.-

-Ajá- Alice entornó los ojos y yo gemí internamente a lo que sabía se venía. -¿De que te ayudo a librarte, Edward?-

-No fue nada.-

Sus ojos se entornaron más y me sentí como si me estuvieran interrogando los del servicio secreto.

-Edward…-

-De verdad, nada.-

-Me vas a decir.-

-No, no te voy a decir.-

-¡EDWARD!-

-Me salvó de las Gritonas, ¿bien? ¡Estas feliz!-

Salte de la silla y comencé una monumental rabieta.

_Dios, ¿Cómo hace eso?_

Alice continuó viéndome. Obviamente no había terminado.

_Juro por Dios, debería patentar esa mirada y vendérsela a la NASA. Podías explotar esteroides en el espacio con esa pendejada._

-¿Dónde la conociste?-

-En un callejón.-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?-

-Escondiéndome de las Gritonas.-

-¿Qué estaba haciendo _ella _ahí?-

Me detuve.

Alice incrementó la intensidad de su mirada.

Me rompí como porcelana barata.

-Ella estaba… durmiendo.-

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Durmiendo?-

-Ajá.-

-Acostada, ojos cerrados…-

-Con cobija y todo.-

Lo entendió y todo y ahogo un grito.

-¿Ella es una… una persona… de la calle?- susurro teatralmente.

Vi sus ojos vagar por las puertas dobles de la habitación con la misma incredulidad que si le hubiera dicho que un pequeño hombre verde llamado Howard había salido de mi trasero y que ahora estaba en el cuarto tejiendo oro.

-Dios Santo, Edward, ¿es peligrosa?-

Suspiré.

-Solo si la dejas hablar.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?

-No sé. Tiene una herida muy fea y no quiero que vaya a ningún lado hasta que haya sanado.-

Alice se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

-Bueno, ¿no eres todo un caballero con armadura brillante?- se dejo caer en mi regazo y me quito el cigarro que estaba a punto de prender de la boca. –Deja de fumar, idiota. Ya no te quedan suficientes neuronas.-

Vio brevemente la puerta del cuarto y luego me vio a mí con intensidad. –Solo asegúrate de mantener tu pito en los pantalones, dulce hermano.- dijo mientras aplastaba el cigarro con sus dedos. –Por que si no, te cortare las bolas. Y le diré a tu terapeuta.-

-Jesús, Alice- gemí. -¿Por qué no te tiras a Jasper y lo superas?-

-¡Edward!- dijo. –No seas tan vulgar. El doctor Hale y yo tenemos una relación basado en mutuo respeto y comprensión.-

-Alice, le pusiste a tu vibrador el nombre de Jasper, ¿Qué tan respetuoso es eso?-

Me sonrió con malicia.

-Es una polla enorme, corazón- sonrió burlona. –Estoy segura que pensaría que le estoy mostrando mucho respeto.-

Se puso de pie, se puso los zapato y tomó su bolso.

-Bien, ahora estoy aburrida. Me voy a la oficina. Tengo que terminar con los detalles para tu presentación en SNL (Saturday Night Live).-

Gemí cuando me besó en la mejilla de nuevo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Regresare en unas horas. ¿Que tal si tú y la bella durmiente me acompañan a almorzar?-

Me despeine el cabello.

-Bien.-

_Whoa, baja tu entusiasmo un poco chico, ¡Alguien perderá un ojo!_

-Hay muchas cosas ahí que ella puede usar, incluido ropa interior y accesorios- _Estoy seguro que Bella estará emocionadísima. _–A las 12:30 ¿esta bien? No lleguen tarde.-

Con eso se salió por la puerta y la cerro suavemente detrás de ella.

Comida.

Con Alice.

Y Bella.

12:30.

En el restaurante.

Que esta pasando el lobby.

_Escalofríos._

Pasando a las Gritonas.

**BPOV**

Cullen estaba oficialmente teniendo un ataque.

Finalmente había logrado meterlo al elevador, pero antes de que se fumara un caja entera de cigarros, buscado cinco veces en el cuarto su celular (que estaba en su bolsillo) y cambiado su playera cuatro veces. (Eventualmente se había decidido por una playera oscura que se adhería perfectamente en los lugares correctos. Lo había aprobado)

Todo había estado un poco raro desde que desperté de mi siesta. Me había quedado en la cama por un rato, disfrutando el lujo de cuatro paredes y un estomago lleno, cuando me di cuenta de lo silencioso que estaba todo.

Demasiado callado.

-¿Cullen?- dije en voz alta cautelosamente. -¿Estas ahí?-

Espere una respuesta. Nada.

-¡Hey, Rock star ven aquí!-

Todavía nada. Use mi mejor voz sexy de gatita.

-Oh, Dios, estoy tan sola en esta cama tan grande.-

Nada nada.

Bien, o se había ido o era gay. Tiempo de descubrir cual de las dos.

Me salí del cuarto para encontrarlo todo catatónico en el piano, viendo las teclas con ojos nublados, con los hombros encogidos y abatido.

-Oh, ahí estas.- dije casualmente.

Se veía muy extraño. Hermoso pero extraño.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte con cuidado.

Se dio la vuelta hacía mi lentamente y levantó las cejas.

-¿Eh?-

Camine hacía él, estudiando su cara fruncida mientras me acercaba.

-¿Estas bien?-

Él se encogió de hombros y dijo. –Claro.-

Me acerqué al piano y me recosté en el.

-Y ¿Cómo esta tu hermana?-

Me vio con pronta intensidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Oh, Alice? Bien. Um, Swan… ¿de casualidad no tendrás alguna… droga?-

-De hecho si, Cullen, si tengo- dije dulcemente. –Las traje junto con todas mis ganancias de mi maravillosa nueva invención- le enseñe el dedo. –El de el dedo de VETE A LA CHINGADA. Diversión para toda la familia.-

Le rodee los ojos mientras su expresión cayo.

-¿Qué putas, hombre? ¿No se supone que estas fuera de esas cosas?-

Él suspiró.

-Supongo- se enderezó y miró hacia la cocina. –Hey, ¿Crees que esas pequeñas botellas del mini bar cuenten como alcohol? Es que bueno, son tan pequeñas…-

-¡Cullen!- dije en voz alta mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a su cara. -¿Qué te pasa?-

Se alejo del piano y camino hacia el sillón.

-Bueno, obviamente estoy tratando de emborracharme y tu lo estas evitando como cuando alguien evita que alguien coja, así que ahora voy a fumar hasta el olvido.-

Tomó un cigarro y lo encendió después puso el encendedor de vuelta en la mesa.

Camine hacía él y lo empuje en el reposabrazos del sillón.

-Jesús, eres un bebé.-

Me miró irritado.

-Y tú eres extremadamente insoportable para ser una persona tan pequeña. Empiezo a pensar que tu y mi hermana fueron separadas al nacer.- tomó otra calada de su cigarro y exhalo con fuerza. –Oh, por cierto, vamos a comer con ella en el restaurante del hotel en una hora y media. Trajo ropa para ti.-

Hizo señas hacía la larga pila de bolsas junto el sofá.

-¿Por qué no puedo usar mi propia ropa?- demande.

-Bueno- dijo lentamente. –Primero, esta toda sucia. Segundo, huelen a pipí.-

Lo miré con furia.

-Perdón… huelen a pipí de Charlie.- corrigió a fuerza.

Asentí. –Gracias.-

-Y por último y mas importante. Tire tu ropa.-

Se me abrió la boca.

-¿Tú… tiraste… mí… ropa?-

Tomó una gran calada de su cigarro.

-Sip.-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

Frunció el ceño. -¿No conteste eso con lo que dije de estar toda sucia y oler a pipí?-

-¡Era la única ropa que tenía, pendejo!- le grité.

-¡Es por eso que le dije a Alice que te trajera nueva ropa, chica pipí!- gritó de regreso.

_Él NO dijo eso, chingado._

Le entorné los ojos. -¿Cómo me dijiste?- le pregunté con los dientes apretados.

Se hundió en su asiento y me vio feo. –Ya me escuchaste… chica pipí.-

Me le lance encima y termine en su regazo, tomé con fuerza su cabeza y la metí en mi cuello. – ¡PASE LA ULTIMA HORA LAVANDO ESA PENDEJADA DE MI, IDIOTA! ¿TE PARECE QUE HUELO A PIPI AHORA, TARADO DESESPERANTE?-

Deje de respirar cuando sentí su nariz pegarse a mi garganta. Ahogue un grito y solté su cabeza de la sorpresa.

_¿Qué coño estas haciendo? ¿Por qué estas en su regazo? ¿Por qué estas jadeando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Por el amor a todo lo santo ¿POR QUE?_

Aún podía sentir su nariz rozar mi garganta, su aliento cálido hacía que mi temblara y mi piel se quemara.

Él no se movió. En vez de eso inhalo, con fuerza, subiendo su nariz hasta mi oreja. Me aleje, avergonzada y un poco excitada.

_Dios, ¡Di algo! ¡Lo que sea!_

-¿Y bueno?- dije con voz ruda. –Te hice una pregunta.-

_¿Que putas fue eso? No están en ¡Quien quiere ser millonario! ¡Idiota!_

Me miró a la cara. Sus ojos oscuros y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-No- dijo suavemente. –No hueles como a chica pipí. Mi error.-

_¡Jesús, María y José!_

El corazón me exploto en el pecho, latiendo con fuerza.

Me aleje de él y me baje de su regazo, moviendome sobre las bolsas y picándolas con mi pie.

-Nueva ropa ¿eh?- dije sin aliento, ignorando la molestia entre mis piernas. –Supongo que eso sería un cambio agradable.-

Lo mire. Él me miro con intensidad por un momento antes de pasar su mano por su cabello. Exhalo ruidosamente y se saco el cigarro.

-Estoy seguro que te gustaran. Mi hermana tiene talento para la moda.-

Se inclino sobre la mesa y encendió otro cigarro, y me di cuenta que sus manos temblaban un poco.

-¿Por qué la comida te tiene tan nervioso?- pregunté con cuidado. –Es que bueno, se que no he estado en un restaurante en mucho tiempo, pero _intentare _no ponerte en ridículo.-

El me vio enojado. -¿Qué? ¿Crees que estaba nervioso por ti? Dios, no, Swan. Bueno, el desayuno fue un poco perturbador, pero no. No es por ti por lo que estoy preocupado.-

Me senté en el sillón para estar frente a él. -¿Entonces que es?-

Le dio una calada a su cigarro y pretendió quitar algo de sus jeans. –No es nada. Solo estoy siendo una nenita.-

Me recosté y puse las piernas debajo de mí. –Son las Gritonas ¿no?- el no levantó la vista. Tomé su silencio como un si. -¿Por qué te asustan tanto?-

Me fije mientras el pensaba su respuesta. Podía darme cuenta que estaba luchando por encontrar la respuesta correcta y yo estaba de verdad fascinada.

El miró por la ventana y frunció el ceño. –Eso es lo que intento averiguar- dijo en voz baja. –Mi terapeuta piensa que es una forma de agorafobia, pero no lo es- me miró. –No lo sé. Es decir, se que gritan por que les gusto… o al menos les gusta lo que hago…-

-O como te ves.- ofrecí.

Se encogió de hombros. –Pero cada vez que escucho los gritos, en todo lo que puedo pensar es en que esperan algo de mí. Esperan que les de algo, y no se que es. Es decir, la única razón por la que tengo todo lo que tengo es por esas dulces, dedicadas chicas que compran mis discos y descargan mis canciones, y se que debería estar agradecido, pero… ellas esperan que sea algo que no soy.-

Vio hacía otro lado pero no antes de que pudiera ver la vergüenza en sus ojos.

-Dios, escúchame. La estrella de rock lloriqueando por sus problemas con la chica que vive en las calles. De verdad soy un tarado.-

Sonreí con tristeza. –Si lo eres, pero todos tienen problemas. Supongo que es por eso por lo que has estado en rehabilitación tantas veces.-

Tomó otro cigarro y lo rodo entre sus dedos.

-Nunca tome en serio la rehabilitación. Siempre supe que era un gran cliché, estar en la industria musical y tener un problema con las drogas, pero parecía que era la única cosa que encajaba con la imagen que todos esperaban de mí… y después de un rato, fue la única cosa que quito los ataques de pánico.- me dio una sonrisa torcida. –Automedicación.-

Me apreté la bata y subí las rodillas a mi pecho. -¿Y que fue lo que cambio?- pregunté en voz baja. -¿Cómo fue que el último viaje a rehabilitación funcionó?-

Encendió otro cigarro y exhalo. –Al fin me di cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era débil. Estaba usando las drogas y el sexo para manejar mis traumas. Me imagine que tenía que empezar a controlar mi vida, en vez de ser el animal que todos esperaban que fuera.-

-Mmmm- dije pensativa. –Y ¿Cómo vas a manejar a las gritonas hoy? No creo que correr a un callejón y acosar al indigente sea una opción dentro de este hotel.-

Sonrió seco. –No, supongo que no.-

Me incline –De acuerdo… ¿Qué tal esto? Seré tu guardaespaldas. En el momento en que todo sea mucho para ti, solo asientas con la cabeza y yo corro hacia ti, te pongo en mis brazos y te cargo fuera de ahí mientras Whitney Houston berrea al fondo.-

El se rió y mi corazón se encogió un poco a lo hermoso que se veía. –Esta bien, Swan, es un trato.- miró su reloj. –Ahora, mejor te arreglas. Tenemos que estar abajo en diez minutos, y a mi hermana no le gusta esperar.-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte, notando que la sombra de la duda seguía en sus ojos.

-Sip- dijo confiado. –Solo necesito otro cigarro. Y encontrar mi teléfono. Y cambiar mi playera.-

Y así fue como diez largos minutos después, estaba moviéndome incomoda en los jeans mas pequeños del mundo, sentí que me violaban y finalmente en el elevador para dirigirnos al lobby.

Podía darme cuenta que Cullen intentaba no derrumbarse. Estaba viendo el suelo y respirando lentamente, obviamente intentando calmarse. Quería confortarlo de alguna manera, haciéndolo sentir mejor, pero apenas conocía al hombre.

Me decidí por hacer un fuerte sonido de pedo.

-¡Dios santo, Cullen, eso fue asqueroso! ¿Qué has estado comiendo?- exclame en voz alta.

El me vio perplejo por varios segundos antes de doblarse de la risa. Me le uní y de pronto, las cosas no parecían tan malas.

Antes de que me diera cuenta el elevador se detuvo.

Los dos dejamos de reír cuando las puertas se abrieron, y los gritos comenzaron.

**En el próximo capitulo, ¿Sobrevivirá Bella el almuerzo con Alice? ¿Y como cooperara Edward con las Gritonas?**

**Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios! En serio, me motivan a seguir traduciendo y me chiflo toda cuando dicen que traduzco muy bien, ustedes son la neta del planeta.**

**Saludos Cass!**

**Aprieten review y digan hola.**


	4. Buffet de Grandes Tetas

**Necesito insultos creativos y originales para la historia más adelante. Así que estaba pensando… estoy segurísima que mucha de ustedes tienen una mente maquiavélica que puede crear muy buenos insultos, así que la que me diga los mas geniales, le mandare un adelanto del próxima capitulo. ¿Trato?**

**Disclaimer: **La historia pertenece a KiyaRaven y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 4. **Buffet de Grandes Tetas

**EPOV**

Me congelé cuando las escuche e inconscientemente me pegue a la pared del elevador, esperando como loco que hubiera desarrollado el poder mágico de traspasar paredes en los últimos segundos. Mi hombro presionado dolorosamente la dura superficie.

_¡Carajo!_

Nada de súper poderes hoy, obviamente.

-Vamos, Tarado.- dijo gentilmente. –Si no me das comida de inmediato, tendré que comenzar a comerte a ti.-

_Oh, Jesús. Buena idea. Esa definitivamente sería una forma de distraerme de las Gritonas._

Se salió del elevador, poniéndome detrás de ella y por alguna razón me sentí… más calmado. Aún un poco mareado y me sentía raro de la cabeza, pero definitivamente más calmado.

Mientras nos acercábamos, los gritos se intensificaban.

-¡Edwaaaaaaaaaaard! ¡Te amoooooooooo!-

-¡OhDioooooooooooos! ¡Estas bueniiiiiiiiiiisimo!-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Eres genial! ¡Ahhhhhhh!-

Los flashes de la revista de moda comenzaron a verse por toda la recepción y me di cuenta que otros clientes del hotel intentaban ver el por que del alboroto.

_Me temo que solo el viejo yo. La tarada celebridad, en carne y hueso._

Bella soltó mi mano y me empujo frente a ella.

_¡Espera! No te vayas…_

-Voy a estar justo detrás de mi ¿de acuerdo?- dijo en voz baja. –Solo firma algunos autógrafos, dales algunos abrazos y luego podremos ir a comer.-

Me dio un empujón final. Me fije para asegurarme que estaba parada como a un metro detrás de mí. Me enseño el dedo y me hizo señas para que me moviera.

En cuanto me fui con las Gritonas, me di cuenta que Alice estaba parada en la puerta del restaurante, viéndome. La salude patéticamente, y ella imitó a Bella al enseñarme el dedo, levantó una ceja y me sonrió.

Me acerqué un paso y comencé a firmar autógrafos. Las chicas decían tonterías y gritaban cerca de mí pero no les hacía caso. Sonreí y las abrace, e incluso les hice un poco de plática, pero aun me sentía incomodo, pero no estaba teniendo un ataque como era lo normal. Después de un rato sentí la mano de Bella tomar la mía de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, chicas.- dijo con voz autoritaria. Las chicas dejaron de hablar de inmediato. –El señor Cullen tiene que almorzar. Gracias por venir a saludar, pero tengo que pedirles una cosa- las chicas la miraron expectantes. –Se cuanto aman al señor Cullen y todo lo que él hace, pero cuando vengan de visita ¿podrían por favor abstenerse de gritar?- las chicas se veían confundidas. –Esto es un hotel. Hay otras personas aquí que tenemos que considerar, y ustedes no quieren que corran al señor Cullen a la calle solo por que sus fans hacen demasiado escándalo ¿verdad? Por que para ser honestos, no sobreviviría ni una noche.-

_Dios, esta mujer es maravillosa._

Las chicas sacudieron la cabeza y murmuraron un no, que eso no seria bueno.

-Bien, entonces- dijo ella con decisión. –Si pueden seguir esa simple petición, el señor Cullen bajara a verlas cada dos días, justo aquí, a esta hora, y podrán hablar. ¿Eso parece razonable?- las chicas asintieron entusiasmadas. Sentí que Bella apretaba mi mano con suavidad. –Excelente. Ahora váyanse. Las veo pasado mañana.-

Las chicas comenzaron a irse en silencio, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano. Mire a Bella maravillado y con admiración. Soltó mi mano de inmediato y me golpeo suavemente en el brazo.

-Jesús, Cullen, no me lo agradezcas. No lo hice por ti. Solo necesito comer.-

Me empujo hacía el restaurante donde Alice nos estaba esperando perpleja.

-Hey, Alice- dije cálido, besando su mejilla. –Esta es Bella Swan. Bella, mi hermana, Alice.-

Alice se inclinó y abrazó a Bella con fuerza. –Estoy tan feliz de conocerte, Bella.- dijo sin aliento.

Bella se tensó y me vio sorprendida. Me encogí de hombros y ella se relajó un poco.

-Lo mismo digo, Alice.- dijo mientras Alice tomó su mano y la jaló.

-Vamos, estoy segura que tienes hambre.-

Entramos al restaurante y nos mostraron nuestros lugares. La mesera se me quedo viendo mientras nos decía los especiales del día. –Además de nuestro usual menú, tenemos buffet gourmet, del cual consta de platillos calientes, mariscos, ensaladas, además de postres.- me miró directo a los ojos. –Y ¿Qué puedo darte?- dijo sin aliento.

Ignore la insinuación mientras veía los ojos de Bella brillar. Supe de inmediato lo que ella quería. –Tendremos el buffet, gracias.- dije rápidamente. Bella me dio una sonrisa hermosa.

-Muy bien, señor Cullen.-

La mesera pasó ligeramente sus senos contra mi brazo mientras tomaba mi menú. Movió las pestañas una vez antes de irse. Apenas y me di cuenta. Estaba perdido en la expresión de Bella. Tan hermosa.

-Y…- dijo Alice en voz alta, rompiendo el momento. –Fue interesante como resultó todo en el lobby. Bella, estuviste genial controlando a esas chicas.-

Bella se encogió un poco de hombros. –Fue fácil. Esas chicas harían lo que fuera por el joto rockero de aquí.-

Ella me miró y me sonrió cohibida mientras una ola de calor me golpeó.

¿Qué carajos me pasaba hoy? Sentía como si alguien me hubiera inyectado adrenalina directo al corazón.

Todo me latía.

No podía dejar de verla.

_¿Qué putas?_

La mesera nos trajo una canasta de pan. Se inclino justo frente a mí, dándome una vista clara del escote de su blusa mientras ponía la canasta en la mesa. Aleje la vista de inmediato.

_¿Qué carajos estas haciendo? ¡Mira sus tetas! ¡Ella quiere que lo hagas!_

Me presione el puente de la nariz y cerré los ojos.

Mi voz interna era una pervertida. Con razón tenía problemas de control.

Bella tomó un pedazo de pan de inmediato y comenzó a atacarlo con celo.

Alice me miró, con una expresión rara en la cara.

-Y, Bella, Edward me dijo que eres indigente- dijo dándose la vuelta hacía Bella. Bella dejo de masticar. -¿Cómo terminaste en la calle?-

_Ay, mierda, Alice. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

Bella trago lentamente.

_Aquí viene._

Cruzó los brazos frente a ella y yo me tensé por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Bella era el monte Vesubio a punto de hacer erupción y Alice era Pompeya, ignoraba completamente lo que estaba por pasarle.

-Bueno, Alice- comenzó lentamente. –Siempre fue mi sueño vivir en las exóticas y emocionantes calles de LA, así que cuando me gradúe de la escuela decidí hacer mi sueño realidad. Fui a la universidad y me inscribí en materias como "Basura Gourmet", "Auto defensa contra idiotas y pervertidos" y "Como mantener la higiene personal sin un baño." Rápidamente aprobé todas mis materias con honores y de pronto me encontré subiendo con rapidez la escalera social de los indigentes. Me gané una beca, ofrecida por un padrote local a cambio de asquerosos favores sexuales, pero en realidad quería hacer todo por mi misma. Rápido aprendí que al someter cualquier sentido de dignidad que tuviera, podía rogar por dinero a extraños y así empecé a caer hasta el fondo.-

Ladeó su cabeza y vio a mi hermana impasiblemente.

-¿Algo más que quieras saber?-

Alice se le quedo viendo, muda. Nunca había visto a mi hermana quedarse sin palabras antes. Me gustaba.

De pronto la cara de Alice rompió en una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a reírse como histérica. Escuche un sonido extraño y voltee para ver que Bella estaba hiperventilando de lo fuerte que estaba riendo.

_¿Qué putas acaba de pasar?_

-Oh, Bella.- Alice respiró entre risas. –Eres la chica más genial que he conocido.-

Bella intentó calmar sus risitas. –Tú también Alice. Quien pensaría que un tarado tan apretado como Cullen tendría una hermana tan cool. Hey, por cierto, gracias por la ropa nueva.-

Alice se limpió los ojos. –De nada.-

-¿Cómo supiste que talla era?-

Alice suspiró cuando por fin se controló. –Es un talento.- dijo feliz.

Bella suspiró y vio a mi hermana con obvio afecto.

_¿Cómo paso esto? Ella debería verme a mí así. Yo fui quien la salvo. Yo llamé al doctor._

_Te maldigo Alice, a ti y a tus encantos de hada._

Fruncí el ceño y cruce los brazos, esperando a que el tiempo entre chicas terminara.

Bella me miró y tomó mi mano.

-Esta bien, Malhumorado McGruñón- dijo mientras me arrastraba hacía la montaña de la comida del buffet. –Comamos.-

**AlicePOV**

Mire maravillada como Bella se comía plato tras plato de comida del buffet. La maldita chica aguantaba. No era más grande que yo, ¿A dónde se iba todo? Debía tener piernas huecas.

Me fije como ella y Edward bromeaban mientras comían.

Dios, él era tan diferente con ella que como lo había visto con otras chicas. Es decir, el hombre no tenía ningún problema para conseguir mujeres. Era sexy, y lo sabía, y lo había visto convencer a una mujer a que se fuera a casa con él con solo darle su sonrisa cae-calzones.

Pero esto era diferente.

Incluso desde niño, Edward no hacía amigos tan fácilmente. Estaba tan enfocado en su música que nunca mostró mucho interés en interactuar con otros chicos de su edad. Mamá y papá lo animaba seguido a que socializara más, pero Edward no estaba interesado. Él tenía su música, y me tenía a mí. Eso parecía ser suficiente para él.

Pero no era suficiente para mí.

Estaba determinado a encerrarse en si mismo como un típico artista torturado, pero sabía que su talento era demasiado maravilloso para no compartirlo. Así que comencé a enviar algunos demos a compañías disqueras y a pesar de que parece que todo pasó muy rápido, fueron tres años enteros de mi vida vendiéndolo y haciéndole promoción como una puta de cincuenta dólares antes de que por fin él firmara y se volviera una mega estrella "instantánea."

Podía verlo a través de la dicotomía de su situación.

Por una parte estaba emocionado de que las personas respondieran a su música y talento, pero por el otro estaba aterrorizado del escrutinio en que lo puso la fama.

En pocas palabras, era una nenita maricona llorona.

Cuando comenzó a descarriarse intente ayudarlo, pero es un pendejo terco, y se fue directo a la auto destrucción.

Lo arrastre de viajes de cocaína y de estaciones de policías más veces de lo que puedo contar, y cada vez el me juraba que sería la última, pero nunca lo era.

No hasta hace poco, cuando, por primera vez, se quedo en rehabilitación y comenzó a cambiar su vida.

Y ahora, esta chica sale de la nada, y hace que vuelva a la vida de una forma que nada lo había hecho antes. Nunca.

Jesús, incluso domó a las Gritonas.

Necesitaba encontrar una manera de mantenerla cerca sin que mi estúpido hermano cagara todo.

Mire cuando la mesera puta regreso como por vigésima vez, pretendiendo rellenar nuestros todavía llenos vasos de agua, y en general cogiendo con la mirada a mí hermano. Edward no se daba cuenta. Estaba discutiendo con Bella acerca de sus analgésicos.

La miro con furia. –Ahora, Swan, creo que fui muy claro en este asunto.- dijo amenazador.

Bella ladeo su cabeza. –Mmm… no tengo ningún recuerdo de esa conversación, Cullen. Tal vez tengas que recordármelo. –

Edward se acercó y puso dos pastillas frente a ella. Tomo su mano con rudeza y puso el vaso de agua en ella. Su mirada quemándola. –Tomate las putas pastillas, Swan. Ahora. O créeme cuando digo que te acabare. –

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron y se tomo las pastillas de inmediato. Me miro con miedo.

–Alice… por favor… no dejes que me lastime. Estoy aterrada, Alice ¡Estoy aterrada!–

Edward miró hacía abajo y sonrió. –Sería muy injusto si ustedes perras se unen contra mí. –

– ¿Ohh el bebé va llorar?- dije para molestarlo. El se acercó y metió se dedo en mi oído.

– _¡Ow!–_

–Tu primero, rompe bolas. – él sonrió. Bella soltó una pequeña risita.

La mesera se inclinó frente a Edward para llevarse la canasta de pan, poniendo su amplio pecho en su cara a propósito. Vi algo pasar por la cara de Bella, me guiño un ojo rápidamente antes de agarrar la muñeca de la mesera.

-Bien, señorita- dijo con un suave gruñido. –Me he sentado aquí toda la tarde y no he dicho nada mientras te le ofreces sin vergüenza a mi novio, pero ya estuvo bueno. Esto se termina… ahora.-

Puso su mirada furiosa en Edward. -¿La deseas, Edward? ¿Más que a mí? Dime que quieres hacer, corazón, por que solo tienes que decir una palabra y dejare que tú y Señorita Tetas Grandes tengan una tarde placentera. Y ¿Qué dices?-

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron. Él miro a la mesera que estaba paralizada de la impresión. Me miró a mí.

-Creo que tu novia merece una respuesta, Edward.- dije con calma. Miró de regreso a Bella.

-¡Contéstame, carajo!- dijo de pronto. -¿Me quieres coger a mi, o a ella, bebé?-

-Um…- sacudió la cabeza y se removió incomodo para hablar. –Yo… um… ¿te quiero coger a ti?-

-¡Dilo como si de verdad lo quisieras, perra!- gritó Bella.

-¡Quiero cogerte a ti, Bella! ¡Solo a ti! ¡No a ella! Aunque tenga tetas geniales.- lo patee con fuerza por debajo de la mesa. Siseó de dolor y me vio con furia, antes de darse la vuelta hacía la mesera que temblaba. –Lo siento, señorita- dijo gentil. –Esa es mi mujer, y no le gusta compartir.-

La mesera dio un suspiro tembloroso y masculló una disculpa antes de irse tambaleándose.

Bella, Edward y yo nos miramos por un momento antes de llenar el restaurant con nuestras histéricas carcajadas.

**EPOV**

Me limpie las lágrimas de los ojos cuando empezamos a controlar nuestra risa.

No mames, esta chica no tenía precio.

Cuando al principio agarró a la mesera, entre en pánico, pensando que finalmente se había vuelto loca. Pero cuando vi que Alice le estaba siguiendo la corriente, sabía que era un juego.

Dios, era tan liberante estar con alguien con tanta… vida. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por todo lo que había vivido y seguir tan… vibrante? Sabía que solo estaba molestando a Alice con su fabula de desdicha, pero necesitaba desesperadamente saber su historia, y pronto. Quería saber todo de ella. No podía creer que alguien como ella: sarcástica, inteligente, hermosa, podía aceptar una vida de pobreza y humillación. Merecía mucho más y algo mejor.

Observé mientras ella y Alice hablaban en voz baja de la mesera. Y no me importaba decir que sacar el acto de "novia posesiva" era una de las cosas más excitantes que había experimentado.

_¡Quiero cogerte a ti! Solo a ti._

Jesús, ¿De verdad había dicho eso? ¿En un restaurante lleno? ¿Enfrente de mi hermana? ¿A una chica que había conocido hace veinticuatro horas? Y que Dios me ayudara, una parte de mi lo había dicho en serio. Esa parte aún estaba pulsando incomodo en mis pantalones.

_Esto era de locos_

-Voy por algo de postre- dijo Bella feliz, levantándose de la mesa. -¿Alguien quiere venir conmigo?-

Alice sacudió la cabeza y pretendió vomitar.

-Cristo santo, Swan- exclamé. –Como puedes meter algo más en tu diminuto cuerpo. Comiste lo doble que yo ¡Y soy incapaz de moverme!- me talle el estomago lleno.

-Oh, Cullen- se lamentó teatralmente. –Algún día aprenderás que mis talentos son muchos y variados, y que uno de ellos es ser capaz de comer enormes, cabrones machos como tú debajo de la mesa.-

Sonreí para mi mismo mientras me imaginaba que otro tipo de talentos podría tener.

_Deja de pensar en sexo, pervertido._

Me le quede viendo al culo de Bella fascinado mientras iba hacia el buffet. Alice me golpeo en la nuca… fuerte.

-Deja de pensar en sexo, pervertido.- me regaño.

_¿Cómo hace eso?_

-Y, Edward- comenzó despacio. –Estaba pensando…-

Tomé su mano con cuidado.

-¿Estas bien, cariño?- dije, pronunciando cada palabra preocupado. -¿Necesitas acostarte un rato?-

-¡Vete a la chingada!- dijo juguetonamente mientras empujaba mi mano. –Necesito hablar contigo… seriamente… de Bella.-

Me acerqué. -¿Qué con ella?- pregunté con cuidado.

Alice levantó sus manos para ponerlas en su pequeña cara. –De verdad me gusta, Edward.-

Internamente levante el puño en victoria. –A mi también me gusta, Alice.- dije calmado.

Tomo mis manos en las de ella. –Creo que es una buena influencia para ti. No te había visto así de relajada y feliz desde… bueno… nunca.-

Baje la mirada. Sabía que mi hermana me amaba, y odiaba el hecho de que mi mal humor la afectara.

-Y bueno, la cosa es- continuo. –Quisiera ofrecerle un trabajo a Bella.-

Levanté la cabeza de inmediato.

_¿Eh? ¿Qué era eso?_

-Ahora cálmate. Solo deja que te diga lo que pienso ¿si?- asentí para que continuara. –Vi la forma en la que Bella controlo a las Gritonas hoy, y a la… -soltó una risita. -… mesera. Y me he dado cuenta que, por alguna razón, logras evitar que te de un ataque cuando ella esta cerca. Y, esta es mi idea. Le pediremos a Bella que sea tú… controladora personal, por los siguientes meses, mientras promocionamos tu nuevo álbum.-

Me pase los dedos por el cabello. -¿Qué carajos significa "controladora", Alice?- pregunté escéptico.

_Puedo pensar en algunas cosas._

-Bueno, te acompañara a conferencias de prensa, eventos, entrevistas. Te mantendrá bajo control en situaciones estresantes y por que se que estas nervioso por tu situación romántica, pensé que también podría ser… como algo así… como pretender que sea tu novia.-

Mi mano se cerró involuntariamente sobre la de ella. –Ow, ¡Edward! ¡Jesús!-

Solté la presión y sobe su mano suavemente. –Perdón, Alice- le dije. – ¿Pero de que coño estas hablando?-

Alice me vio con paciencia. –Vi como controló a la mesera hoy, Edward. Imagínate que hubieras hecho si ella no hubiera estado aquí.-

Tomé un trago de mi agua. –No sé.- contesté simplemente.

_Mentiroso_

-Mentiroso- me acusó Alice. –Sabes muy bien que probablemente te la hubieras tirado en el baño de la recepción, y luego estarías molesto durante las próximas dos semanas por tu falta de control. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

Mire a Bella que estaba poniendo con mucho cuidado jarabe de chocolate en un masivo helado. Un pequeño chorro se bajo por un lado del recipiente, y me fije cuando se inclino un poco para lamerlo y luego ver para todos lados para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta.

Me atrapó mirándola.

Me sonrió con orgullo mientras apuntaba su gigante helado lleno de chocolate, levantándome los pulgares y sobándose el estomago.

_Perra graciosa._

-Supongo que tienes razón- dije, dándome la vuelta hacía mi hermana. –Pero de verdad no veo como Bella puede cambiar el hecho de que soy un enorme cabrón.-

Alice me palmeo la mano mientras veía a Bella regresar a la mesa con su gigantesco postre.

-Ten fe, querido hermano- dijo suavemente. –Nuestra señorita Swan va a cambiar tu vida de formas que nunca pensaste posible.-

Bella se dejo caer en su silla, agarró su cuchara y se metió una enorme bola de helado a la boca. Levanto la vista para vernos a mi y Alice que la veíamos con intensidad, los dos sin palabras en la boca.

Nos miro a los dos, perpleja, con el ceño fruncido mientras leía nuestras caras.

-Hey chicos- murmuró, con la boca llena. -¿De que me perdí?-

**¿Una oportunidad de trabajo para una chica indigente? Suena a que se acercan tiempos divertidos.**

**Y se acercan! ¿Cuál es su frase favorita? ¿Lo que les pareció más gracioso?**

**¿Quieren dejar review? Oh, bien, adelante, no las detengo.**


	5. Vino barato y… la verdad

**¡El gran secreto será revelado!**

**Disclaimer: **La historia le pertenece a KiyaRaven y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 5. Vino barato y… la verdad.**

**BPOV**

Podía sentir los segundos pasar.

Sabía que debía decir algo, pero en serio, ¿Cuál era el punto?

Después del almuerzo tuvimos que regresar a la suite. Edward y Alice se sentaron el sofá y yo tomé el sillón.

Y luego Alice hizo su proposición.

Era una maravillosa oferta… de trabajo, un lugar donde quedarme, comida ilimitada y el mejor baño del mundo, pero la conversación completa solo reforzaba lo que había estado pensando por un rato.

Esto no era real.

No era verdad que estaba sentada frente a la chica más genial que había conocido y su hermoso, dañado, hermano rock star. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes que esto no era real. Una realidad que nunca me pasaría por que, para ser franca, yo no era ese tipo de chica.

Obviamente, Cullen no me había rescatado ayer. Había caído inconsciente en el callejón y ningún caballero en armadura brillante me había rescatado. Probablemente todavía estuviera ahí, entre las ratas y la basura, creando esta hermosa fantasía mientras las últimas gotas de preciosa sangre dejaban mi cuerpo.

Mierda.

Sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Bella?- dijo Alice insegura -¿Me escuchas? Te ofrecí un trabajo.-

Me moví un poco para enfocarme en ella.

Dios, era perfecta. Tenía que darle crédito a mi subconsciente. Había creado a la perfecta mejor amiga que nunca tuve.

Mire a Edward. Estaba fumando nervioso. Otra prueba de mis habilidades de alucinaciones locas. Debía haber sabido de inmediato que no podía ser posible que alguien tan hermoso como él estuviera en mi mundo. Era completamente ridículo.

-¿Bella?- dijo Alice otra vez. –Por favor di algo.-

Abrí la boca y la cerré de inmediato. ¿Debía seguirle la corriente a la fantasía? No había razón para no hacerlo, supongo. De todas formas estaría muerta pronto, tenía que disfrutar los últimos momentos.

-Alice- dije suavemente. –Yo… um… como digo esto…- _Dios, ¿Por qué no puedo decir ni una oración? ¡Contrólate, Swan!_ –Tengo… que hacer pipí.-

Corrí hacía el baño y cerré la puerta. Me recosté contra el mosaico mientras pasaba mis manos por mi cabello e intentaba tranquilizarme. Me miré en el espejo y me toque la cara. Todo parecía tan real. Abrí el agua fría y me lavé las mejillas.

¡Puta madre, estaba muy frio!

_Es por que es real_

No puede ser.

_¡Por primera vez en tu vida, Swan, solo cierra la puta boca y acepta que algo bueno te esta pasando!_

No puedo.

_¿Por qué no?_

Yo… no lo merezco.

_¡Oh, Jesús! Si fuera una persona real y no solo parte de tu psique, ¡Te hubiera abofeteado como la chingada en este momento! Deja de ser tan fatalista. ¡Esta es una oportunidad en la vida! ¡Para cambiar tu vida! ¡Para salir de la basura! Tal vez esta sea una forma del universo para decirte "Siento haber sido un total cabrón contigo los últimos años, Bella, aquí un pequeño premio karmatico para compensarte" Ahora, ¿La vas a cagar o vas a hacerlo funcionar?_

Me sequé la cara y mire mi reflejo.

_No la cagues, por favor._

Marché fuera del baño y tomé mi asiento. Miré a Edward. Se veía preocupado.

-¿Cullen?- dije nerviosa. -¿Esto es lo que quieres?-

_Por favor di que si, por favor di que si._

Miró a su hermana y luego a mí. Vi algo pasar por sus ojos, y bajo la vista al suelo.

-Swan, se que nos acabamos de conocer y honestamente, eres una de las personas mas irritantes que he conocido… pero… me entiendes. Siento como si no tuviera que esconder mis tendencias de patán contigo y no se por qué- me miró. –Pero me haces sentir… más calmado, más en control y si puedes soportar estar cerca de mi por más tiempo, de verdad creo que podrías… ayudarme. Mucho.-

Sentí la sangre juntarse en mis mejillas. Alice lo miró orgullosa.

Nadie me había dicho algo así antes. Sostuvo mi mirada con la suya y sentí la sinceridad de sus palabras.

_¿Cree que puedo ayudarlo? ¿No tiene idea él de cuanto me ha ayudado a mí?_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sentí una conexión con alguien que casi había olvidado como se sentía. En las calles había desarrollado mi propia vibra de "no te metas conmigo" y era muy efectiva. Y bueno, tenía a Charlie y era como un padre para mí, pero no había nadie más que me hiciera sentir descargas eléctricas y esas pendejadas. Pero estos dos…

Alice, ¿Cómo era posible que acabara de conocer a esta pequeña bomba y ya la sentía como la hermana que nunca tuve? Nunca tuve mucho tiempo de chicas en la escuela. Todas parecían tontas y banales y yo intentaba evitarlas a toda costa. Pero no Alice.

Ella me había comprado ropa por el amor de Dios, ¡y me gustaron! Me gustaba que pudiera ver más allá de mis pendejadas. Me gustaba que amara a su hermano con tanta fuerza. Y ahora, me estaba ofreciendo una nueva vida.

Y Edward, sabía que lo atormentaba, pero el también hacia lo mismo. No soportaba mis pendejadas usuales, y lo respetaba por eso. Tenía tantos prejuicios de cómo sería, y el las había aplastado todas. Alice se sentía como mi hermana y Edward se sentía como… un hogar.

Reí amargamente para mí.

Después de todo este tiempo, después de que mi madre me echara, después de todas las humillaciones por las que había pasado… ¿merecía esto?

Edward seguía viéndome.

Me sentía… segura, con él. Protegida. Y de la misma forma, sentía que tenía que protegerlo.

-Bella- dijo suavemente. –Se que es mucho que asimilar y se que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero por favor quiero que sepas que esto no es por caridad. Es un trabajo. Y créeme cuando digo que trabajar para mi hermana será una completa pesadilla por que, bueno… siendo honestos… esta loca.-

Alice lo golpeó en el brazo… con fuerza. El hizo un gesto de dolor dramáticamente antes de continuar. –Pero ella sabe lo que hace, y si piensa que esto va a funcionar, entonces va a funcionar. No tengo ninguna duda. Por favor di que si.-

Miré a Alice. Su calidez cerraba la distancia entre nosotras y sabía que nunca podría decirle que no, y no quería hacerlo.

Miré de nuevo a Edward. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero todo lo que dije fue…

-Si.-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Alice saltó de su asiento y se tiró a mi regazo. –Esto será genial, chicos- aplaudió con alegría. –Wow, ¡tengo tanto que hacer!- corrió hacía su bolso y luego se dirigió a la puerta. –Haré el contrato esta noche. Tengo varias condiciones y estipulaciones, pero discutiremos mañana. Bella, te conseguiré tu propia suite para que no tengas que compartir esta con el chico cáncer, no podemos mantener una demanda por ser fumadora pasiva. Y por supuesto, necesitaras más ropa, para grandes eventos y eso…- la puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de ella antes de que se abriera con fuerza de nuevo. Alice regresó corriendo y nos besó a Edward y a mí en la mejilla. – ¡Los veo mañana chicos!- gritó. -¡No puedo esperar! – y con eso se fue.

Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, ninguno sin saber que hacer.

Miré el reloj. Eran las cinco. Mi estomago comenzó a rugir… fuerte. Cullen lo escucho y rió un poco.

-Swan, es imposible que tengas hambre otra vez.-

Me encogí de hombros. –Meeeh…-

Se empujo del sofá y pisó su cigarro. –Bien, me bañare rápidamente, y luego iremos a conseguir la cena, ¿de acuerdo?-

Hice un saludo militar. -¡Si, jefe!-

Se despeino el cabello distraído.

-Técnicamente, Alice es tu jefa, no yo.- dijo mientras se iba tambaleándose al baño.

-Gracias a Dios- le grite. –Odio tomar ordenes de cabrones arrogantes.- lo escuche reír quedamente después de cerrara la puerta.

El corazón me latía con fuerza mientras escuchaba la regadera abrirse y considere las posibilidades de mi nueva vida. La sangre me cantaba en las venas, y si hubiera estado segura de que Cullen no me atraparía, hubiera bailado por el cuarto como loca.

Golpee con ritmo el reposabrazos del sillón.

El cuarto de pronto se sentía muy pequeño.

Me pare frente la ventana y mire por ella. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la ciudad se veía dormida y pacifica. Desde aquí podía ver todo limpio y hermoso. Desde aquí el cuento de hadas parecía imposible.

Mire el cuarto elegante. Se sentía tan extraño de todo lo que había experimentado en los últimos años. Era cómodo, lujoso, seguro y…

Y de pronto, necesite salir de ahí.

_¡Espera! ¡Prometiste que no la ibas a cagar!_

No lo estoy haciendo. Solo iré a caminar ¿de acuerdo?

Me salí por la puerta y entre al elevador. Presione el botón del lobby como cien veces, sabiendo que lógicamente, no lo haría ir más rápido, pero me hacia sentir mejor.

Entre al lobby y lo cruce rápidamente hacía la puerta principal. Un paparazi solitario estaba cerca, con la cámara colgada al hombro, leyendo el periódico. Levanto la vista rápidamente cuando pasé, para darse cuenta que no valía su tiempo.

Me pare en la calle y respire profundo.

_Ah, el dulce hedor de las calles._

Recordé algo y regrese al lobby. Tomé un par de manzanas de una canasta de frutas del escritorio de recepción y salí hacía el crepúsculo.

Sabía a donde iba, y sabía a quien buscaba. Después de caminar unos minutos, le di vuelta a la esquina del callejón y lo vi, sentado contra la pared, bebiendo de una botella envuelta en una bolsa de papel café y leyendo la sección financiera del Times.

-¡Hey Charlie!- grité mientras trotaba hacía él.

-Bells- dijo con afecto. –Te he extrañado.-

-¿Has comido algo hoy, viejo?- le pregunte rápidamente mientras me sentaba junto a él.

-Mmmm- pensó la pregunta. –Comí la mitad de un sándwich de jamón en la mañana.-

-Charlie- lo regañe juguetonamente. -¡Eres judío! ¡¿Qué va a pensar Dios?-

Me miró serio.

-Mi Dios entenderá, Bells- dijo con sabiduría.

Le di la manzana y tomé la botella en la bolsa de papel. –Y ¿Qué estas tomando?-

Mordió la manzana con hambre y hablo con la boca llena. –Esta noche tenemos Chateau la Tor de la cosecha de 1973. Es rojo, con toques de fresa y fruta de la pasión. Normalmente esta entre 250 dólares la botella, pero logre que un tipo me la vendiera a 6.95 por que… bueno… eso era todo el dinero que tenía.-

Tome un trago.

_¡Argh!_

Sabía a bilis y acido de baterías. Me quemó la garganta mientras bebía.

Tosí con fuerza y tome otro trago.

_¡Bleh!_

Todavía sabía horrible.

-En serio, Charlie, ¿Cómo te tomas estos miados?-

Charlie se había terminado la primera manzana y estaba empezando con rapidez con la segunda.

-Bella, no puedo hacer nada si tus ineducadas papilas gustativas no pueden reconocer la brillantes de la bebida.-

Tomé otro trago.

_No mames._

Incluso aunque sabía horrible comenzaba a sentirse bien.

-Y Chuckles- me chillaba el pecho mientras mi garganta quemaba. -¿Qué ha pasado en el mundo?-

-La bolsa de valores aún esta en el escusado- dijo enojado. –Maldita economía mundial esta bajando más rápido que la Loca Jess Stanley en las mamadas de los lunes- reprimí una risita. –Tyler y Yorkie fueron levantados por ebrios y disturbios anoche.-

Asentí. –Bien por ellos.-

Los chicos tenían mi edad y la verdad nunca habían probado el alcohol, pero hacían un acto bastante decente de estar borrachos, y siempre conseguían un lugar cálido para dormir y una comida decente.

Charlie se termino las manzanas y se limpió la boca con su manga. –Oh, y James vino por aquí buscándote.-

-¿Qué quería ese pendejo?- dije enojada.

-Dijo algo acerca de darte una última oportunidad de unirse a su gente. Tenía un gran ojo morado, ¿se lo hiciste tú?-

-¿Qué puedo decir, Charlie?- suspiré. –El saca lo mejor de mí.-

Recosté la cabeza contra la pared. Sentí una ligera punzada y luego un dolor comenzó. Cullen me iba a patear el culo si no regresaba pronto para tomarme mis analgésicos.

Sentí a Charlie ponerse de pie y le regrese su botella. -¿A dónde vas, viejo amigo?-

Se acomodó el sombrero y chaqueta. –Es noche familiar en el Fasta Pasta, Bells. Voy a buscar en los botes de basura antes de que Mikey Newton se robe todas las sobras.- camino con cuidado por la calle. –Por cierto, cariño- grito por encima de su hombro. -¡Hueles terrible!-

Me reí suavemente y cerré los ojos, inhalando el olor de la vida que conocí durante tanto tiempo. Una vida que ahora sabía podía dejar atrás.

Mi cobija aún estaba enrollada junto a la pared. Me imagine que podía dejarla ahí para Charlie. Algo para que me recordara.

Hice una mueca mientras el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba. Apenas y me di cuenta de los pisadas que se acercaban al callejón hasta que una sombra cayó sobre mí.

-¿Bella?-

**EPOV**

Gracias a Dios ella estaba ahí. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y se veía como si le doliera algo.

-¿Bella?-

Sus ojos se abrieron y encontraron los míos.

-Hey, Cullen- dijo suavemente. –Esta es la segunda vez en dos días que vienes a tocar a mi departamento. Las personas van a hablar.-

Me senté junto a ella y saqué los analgésicos y una pequeña botella de agua. Le di las tabletas y las tomó sin quejarse. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se recostó contra la pared.

La miré mientras la luz comenzaba a irse.

_Hermosa._

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté inseguro.

-Eso creo- contestó.

Levante las rodillas y las abrace con mis brazos. -¿Por qué te fuiste? Salí del baño y no estabas. Creí que te habías asustado y habías huido.-

-Lo sé- dijo en voz baja, abriendo los ojos para mirarme. –Perdón por eso. Solo tenía que salir.-

-Oh, Dios querido- grité dramáticamente mientas veía nervioso el final del callejón y luego al cielo, sintiendo miedo.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?- preguntó, desconcertada.

-Bueno- dije con cuidado. –Te acabas de disculpar conmigo, así que estaba buscando al cuarto caballero del apocalipsis, por que estoy bien seguro que el final será esta noche.-

Me golpeó en el brazo. –Cállate.-

Nos sentamos ahí en silencio por minutos.

Me di cuenta que la cobija que hizo que comenzara nuestra aventura, aún estaba hecha bola cerca de la pared y de pronto necesite saber. Todo.

Me moví un poco para poder estar frente a ella. –Swan- comencé con cuidado. -¿Cómo terminaste aquí?-

Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo y se recostó contra la pared. Por un momento creí que no me iba a contestar, pero luego comenzó a hablar.

-Es una larga historia- suspiró. –Estoy segura que solo te aburrirá.-

-Swan- urgí mientras intentaba hacer que me mirara. –Tengo que saber. Por favor.-

Exhalo con fuerza y vi el dolor que estaba enterrado intento salir a la superficie. Contuve el aliento, esperando a que hablara.

-Crecí en LA- dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa amarga. –Sabes, siempre creí que conocería a una gran estrella de cine un día y viviría en una de esas grandes casas en Beverly Hills. Mi papá pensaba que debía ser actriz por que siempre estaba actuando escenas de mis películas favoritas en la sala. Me enredaba en una vieja sabana y pretendía ser Scarlett O'Hara o Fargin de Oliver y mi papá siempre me aplaudía y me animaba, no importaba lo horrible que fuera.-

Una sonrisa se formó en su cara, seguida tristeza.

-Pero cuando tenía ocho, mi papá se mato en un accidente. Mi mamá estaba desbastada. Ella no era del tipo de mujer que pudiera estar sola, así que cuando comenzó a salir de nuevo creo que solo tomó al primer idiota que encontró, dos años después se casó con Phil.-

Me miró, y sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción.

-Hey, Cullen ¿puedo tener un cigarro?-

Saqué un cigarro y se lo di. Puso sus manos alrededor de las mías mientras prendía el encendedor. Inhalo profundo y de inmediato le dio un ataque de tos.

-¡Putisima madre!- exclamó. -¡Esta asqueroso como la chingada! ¿Cómo lo aguantas?-

-Simple, Swan- dije. –Soy la chingonada y tú eres una nenita.-

Me vio con furia y tomó otra calada. Tosió otra vez. –Asqueroso.-

Intente regresar a la historia. –Y, tú mamá se casó con Phil. ¿Cómo era él?-

Sacó humo y sacudió la cabeza. –Phil era un cabrón- entornó los ojos mientras el humo regresaba a su cara. –Era un jugador de beisbol de ligas menores y era un alcohólico. Después de un par de años de matrimonio, su forma de beber se salió de control. Estaba ido la mayor parte del tempo, y comenzó a desquitase con mi mamá.-

Me miró de reojo antes de continuar. –Siempre podía darme cuenta cuando estaba de mal humor. Siempre llegaba tambaleándose a la casa y tiraba todo, gritándole a mi madre e intentando pelear. Ella siempre intentaba calmarlo, pero sus suplicas y formas de tranquilizarlo solo lo hacían enojar más. Yo corría a mi cuarto y ponía una almohada sobre mi cabeza pero aún así podía escuchar.-

Sentí los latidos de mi corazón incrementar mientras pensaba en una más joven Bella, desesperada por intentar bloquear lo que pasaba en su propia casa. Sentí la furia como un animal salvaje debajo de mi piel e intentaba mantener el control. Parte de mi no quería escuchar lo que seguía, pero sabía que necesitaba hacerlo.

-El la golpeaba… y luego mamá comenzaba a llorar. El llanto siempre empeoraba los gritos- su voz se volvió grave y ronca. – No empieces a llorar Renee, puta asquerosa. No te ATREVAS a llorar. ¡Sabes que te lo mereces! ¡De otra forma no me ENCABRONARIAS todo el maldito tiempo!- sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. –Ella le rogaba que se detuviera, y luego el se ponía de verdad enojado.-

-Jesús, Bella- dije sin aliento. -¿Qué hiciste?-

-Era una niña, Cullen. No creo que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer. Cuando el eventualmente llegaba a la cama, yo salía de mi cuarto y ayudaba a mi mamá a limpiar. Siempre se disculpaba conmigo, lo cual me volvía loca. ¿Por qué putas se disculpaba por el pedazo de mierda que le gustaba golpear mujeres indefensas?-

Exhalo lento, poniéndose en control otra vez. –Para cuando tenía trece años tuve suficiente. No soportaba ver a mi mamá tomando todo, así que cada vez que lo escuchaba venir enojado a la casa, me aseguraba de enojarlo más antes de que se acercara a mi mamá.-

Sisee mientras entendí todo. -¿Él…te… golpeó?-

La sangre me hervía en las venas.

Bella suspiró. –Cada viernes por la tarde hasta que cumplí dieciocho. Algunas veces los sábados por la noche también si el tenía una buena semana.-

Mi furia salió violentamente, tomando vida propia.

_Ese hijo de puta._

De pronto necesitaba sacar mi furia, golpear algo, de preferencia el cabrón que abusó de Bella, pero necesitaba que continuara, así que intente esconder mi rabia.

Respire profundo antes de decir, -¿Qué hizo tu mamá?-

Ella rió amargamente. –No mucho. Siempre me cuidaba después de todo, y sabía que se sentía culpable de que fuera yo y no ella, pero le rogaba cada maldito día que dejara a ese hijo de puta y nunca lo hizo.-

Tomó otro trago de la botella de agua y puso las rodillas contra su pecho. –Sabía que tan pronto terminara la preparatoria me iría de ahí. Después de un rato, las golpizas no eran la peor parte. La peor parte era intentar explicar mis heridas a los niños en la escuela. Esas perras pensaban que era la pendeja más torpe del mundo, "Oh mira, Bella se golpeo con una puerta otra vez" "Bella, ¿te volviste a caer por las escaleras?" "Bella, ¿estas segura que no estas metida en eso de la auto mutilación?" Odiaba un chingo a esos niños. Les mentí de todo, y se lo creían. Ninguno se dio cuenta. Putos perdedores.-

-¿Por qué no te fuiste lejos a la universidad? ¿Lejos de todo?-

Se talló los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo vi la profundidad de su tristeza. –Ese era el plan. Trabaje durante toda la preparatoria y ahorre cada centavo. Incluso aplique en varias escuelas, y me habían aceptado. Una me ofreció una beca.-

-¿Y que pasó?-

Respiró profundo. –Un día llegue a casa después de la graduación y comencé a empacar. Fui a ver cuanto dinero tenía en mi cuenta bancaría, para así poder irme lo más rápidamente posible. Estaba vacía.-

Tomo otra calada del cigarro, exhalo hacía el cielo, su voz baja y llena de dolor. –Era mi única forma de salir de esa situación tan cagada y me la quitaron.-

Desesperadamente quería acercarme, abrazarla, pero no podía. No todavía.

Sacudió la cabeza con amargura y continuó. –Sabía que fue Phil. Sabía que el pedazo de mierda se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba y se aseguro de que su bolsa de golpear favorita no se fuera.-

Hizo un gesto de vergüenza y dolor. –Algo dentro de mí despertó. Entre a su cuarto y tome su preciado bate de colección. Intente mantenerme calmada mientras esperaba a que llegara a casa, pero mi sangre estaba hirviendo. Mamá llego antes de que él lo hiciera, y podía escucharla hacer la cena en la cocina, pero me quede sentada en mi cama esperando a que el cabrón mostrara la cara. Llegó a casa como a las ocho, borrachísimo y absurdo como siempre. Entre a la sala y lo enfrente. Le pregunté, con mucha calma, donde estaba mi dinero. El me dijo que me fuera a la chingada. Le dije que era un saco de mierda mentiroso. Se lanzó sobre mí y me golpeó en la cara.-

Tomó un tembloroso respiro y bajo la mirada.

-Lo próxima cosa que recuerdo es que mi madre estaba gritando a todo pulmón. Miré hacía abajo… y vi a Phil… tirado en el suelo. Salía sangre de su cabeza y estaba lloriqueando como un animal herido. Estaba bien segura que su brazo y pierna estaban rotos, por que estaban en un ángulo extraño. Sentí algo pegajoso y húmedo, y cuando mire hacía abajo… vi el bate ensangrentado en mi manos. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo golpeado.-

Miro sin ninguna expresión el suelo. Me acerqué para tocarla en el hombro.

-Podía escuchar un sonido extraño, pero era como si viniera de muy lejos. Creo que era yo… gritando. Lo próximo que supe, mi madre me dio una cachetada, con mucha fuerza. Me grito que me fuera. Me dijo que me fuera y que nunca regresara o que llamaría a la policía. Tire el bate, tome mi mochila y no mire hacía atrás.-

Sus cejas se juntaron y me miró, una emoción de fuerza cubría su cara. –No podía creerle. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, todo por lo que ÉL nos hizo pasar, todas las golpizas que tome por ella… lo escogió a él en vez de mí.-

Pestañeo rápido, controlando sus emociones. –He estado en las calles desde entonces.-

Tomé un respiro inestable. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

Regreso a mirar el suelo sin ninguna expresión. –Tres años.-

_Jesucristo._

Me acerqué más y la abrace, queriendo desesperadamente llevarme su dolor, pero sabía que nunca podría. Ella se tensó un poco mientras mis brazos la abrazaban, pero no se alejó.

Me preguntaba si Phil había sobrevivido, por que si lo había hecho, estaba seguro que rastrearía al hijo de puta un día y lo mataría yo mismo.

Puse mi cabeza en el hombro de Bella, mientras veía la fuerza de esta increíble mujer. Sentí que tomaba un respiro tembloroso y se salió de mi abrazo.

-Y, ahí lo tienes, Cullen- dijo en voz baja. –Eres la única persona en el mundo que le he dicho esa historia, aparte de Charlie, y probablemente eres la única persona a la que no debí haberle contado.-

Tembló ligeramente, así que me quite la chaqueta y la puse en sus hombros.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

Me miró con una expresión de resignación que me rompió el corazón. –Por que, ahora sabes lo que soy… y de lo que soy capaz de hacer… no hay manera de que quieras tener algo conmigo.-

Humedad comenzó a llenar sus ojos y rápidamente miro hacía otro lado.

-No seas ridícula- dije con firmeza. –Tengo más respeto por ti ahora, al saber por lo que has pasado. Jesús, si yo hubiera pasado por eso, estuviera en instituto mental en algún lado, llenado mis días con macarrones y pintando números- tomé su cara en mis manos. –Sobreviviste, Bella, de la única manera que sabías. ¿Cómo no me voy a dar cuenta de lo maravilloso que es eso?-

Se cubrió la cara con las manos. –No sabes las cosas que he hecho para sobrevivir, Cullen. Estarías asqueado si supieras…-

Tomé sus manos firmemente y las quite de su cara, para que pudiera verme. –Ahora escúchame, Swan- dije con rudeza. –Me importa una mierda lo que has hecho. Yo también he hecho mis pendejadas, y no tengo ninguna excusa por eso, así que tú todavía tienes más puntos. Pero una cosa que si sé que eres… eres mi amiga. Y por muy raro que sea eso para los dos, es un hecho. Aparte de mi hermana, tú eres la única amiga que he tenido. Así que levanta el culo y despídete de este callejón, por que te vas conmigo ahora, y nunca vas a regresar.-

La puse de pie mientras ella se tambaleaba un poco. Olfatee su aliento. -¿Estuviste tomando?-

Pestañeo lentamente. –Solo un poco.-

Tomé su mano y la saque del callejón. –Perra suertuda…-

**¿Su parte favorita?**

**-Suspiró- Ahí un botón para reviews allá abajo. Sin presión… solo les comento.**


	6. Contacto inaceptable

**¿Ven? Si dejan muchos reviews tienen capitulo más rápido… es como relativo… reviews igual a capítulos… o algo así… por eso estudio para ser licenciada, por que de ingeniera, el mundo correría peligro (no tiene nada que ver el hecho que no se me las tablas del 7,8 y 9 a pesar de tener 20 años xD)**

**Disclaimer: **La historia pertenece a KiyaRaven y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer

**Capitulo 6. Contacto inaceptable.**

**BPOV**

Abrí los ojos y me estiré.

_¡Carajo! Dormir todo el día en una cama es la onda. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto._

Sentí un pequeño movimiento y gire la cabeza. Edward rodó para verme a la cara. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y estaba buscando algo en mi cara.

_Mmmmm…. ¿Despertar y ver esto? También podría acostumbrarme._

-Buenos días.- murmuró con su sexy y somnolienta voz.

-Hola- dije suavemente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Me estire un poco y me acosté de lado para poder verlo mejor.

-Estoy bien- dije. -¿Cómo estas tú?-

Se encogió de hombros. –Bien… supongo.-

Campanas de alarme se encendieron en mi cabeza.

-¿Solo bien?- pregunté nerviosa.

Dejo caer su cabeza en su mano y me miró serio.

-Si, Bella tengo algo que decirte- _¡Ay mierda, mierda, mierda! _–Se que probablemente no has dormido con alguien en un rato pero… solo para hacerte saber… mmm… tú…- _¡Gah! ¿Lo agarre mientras dormía? ¿Me le restregué en la pierna? ¡Tuve un sueño húmedo de David Hasslehoff y grite su nombre! ¡Argh! ¡Solo mátenme!_ -… roncas.-

_Um… ¿eh?_

-¿Disculpa?- dije, muy ofendida.

Me habló como si tuviera dos años, diciendo las palabras lentamente. -¡Cuando… tú… duermes… roncas… como una puta sierra eléctrica!-

Me senté rápidamente y lo mire furiosa.

-Edward… Tarado…Cullen. ¡Retira eso justo ahora!-

Se sentó para estar igual que yo.

-Imposible- dijo como si nada. –Esta por ahí ahora… flotando por el universo. No puedo retirarlo.-

Le entorne los ojos. –Un día- dije amenazadora. –Hare que te arrepientas de haber dicho esas palabras. Y tal vez no sea hoy, por que francamente, si no hago pipí de inmediato, mi vejiga explotara y me matara, pero un día, cuando menos lo esperes…-

Se me quedo viendo y comenzó a hacer un sonido de agua corriendo.

_¡Cabrón!_

Corrí hacia el baño y azoté la puerta.

Cuando regrese, libre de pipí y relajada, el estaba sentado en la cama, escogiendo un tono de su guitarra. Me deje caer de panza y lo escuche.

Tocaba muy bien. Observe sus largos, dedicados dedos mientras tocaban las cuerdas con habilidad.

Dios, debía ser bueno ser tan talentoso. Y de pronto estaba muy segura que eso dedos anormalmente largos debían ser MUY talentosos.

De pronto el dejo de tocar y yo mire su cara. Se veía nervioso.

-Y… - dijo inseguro. -¿Te arrepientes de algo de anoche?-

Mire hacía abajo y alise la sabana con mi mano. -¿Te refieres a que si me arrepiento de haberte… dicho la verdad?-

Sonrió ligeramente. –No, de hecho estaba hablando de cuando regresamos aquí…-

Pase mis dedos por la orilla de la cama. –Um… no… no creo que me arrepienta. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo por que no había hecho eso antes, pero… me divertí…-

Sonrió un poco. –Y, ¿tu crees que sea algo que quieras hacer otra vez?-

Lo miré y sonreí. –Solo si no me dejas ganar otra vez- lamenté.

El saltó de la cama y tomó el tablero de Scrabble que estaba en la mesa.

-No te DEJE ganar, Swan- dijo a la defensiva. –Ganaste por que tienes un amplio vocabulario colorido, y estuvimos de acuerdo en incluir maldiciones.-

Desdoblo el tablero y lo puso en medio de la cama.

-Como sea, esta vez, solo palabras serias, nada de modismos, y desatare la fuerza de mi ñoñez de preparatoria en tu culo de mierda.-

-Adelante, chico blanco.- lo reté.

Comenzamos a revolver las letras en la caja.

-Por cierto, gracias por compartir la cama- dijo agradecido. –Hubiera estado feliz de dormir en el sillón, pero no hubiera tenido la maravillosa información de los ronquidos para atormentarte.-

-Un día, Cullen- dije. –Cuando menos lo esperes… -

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron y Alice se paró ahí como un ángel, con la furia escrita en toda su cara.

-¿QUE PUTAS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- gritó.

Cullen y yo parpadeamos un par de veces y él contesto. –Um… ¿Scrabble? ¿Quieres jugar?-

Alice se dirigió a la cama con furia. -¿Qué chingados, ustedes dos?- grito con fuerza. –Los dejos solos por UNA noche y saltan el uno al otro como ninfómanos?-

Salté de la cama y corrí para darle un abrazo masivo. La sentí relajarse un poco, pero no me regreso el abrazo. Me hice para atrás un poco.

-Esta bien, pequeña, tranquilízate- dije para aplacarla. –Primero que todo, buenos días, te ves sexy…- se sonrojo un poco. –Y segundo, la única acción que paso en esta cama anoche fue yo pateando el culo de tu hermano con la palabra "chupa pitos" en una puntuación triple.- mire triunfadora a Edward. -¡Kapew Cullen! ¡Te derrote!-

Edward rodo los ojos y tosió/dijo. -¡Tú roncas!-

Alice se relajo en mis brazos. –Así que tú no…-

-No.-

-Y él no…-

-No que me diera cuenta, pero es un sucio pervertido así que no le creería mucho.-

-¡Gracias a Dios!- exclamó mientras se sentaba en la cama. –Lo único que arruinaría por completo nuestra felicidad domestica sería que ustedes… se agarraran de todo.-

_Plink_

La letra "Q" reboto contra la cabeza de Alice. Ella giró y le entornó los ojos a Edward que tenía levantadas las manos inocentemente y me apuntaba a mí.

-Eres un niño- dijo ella petulante.

Solté una pequeña risa.

Alice se levanto de la cama y tomó mi brazo. –Bien, ustedes dos, a la sala. Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer hoy.-

Edward saltó de la cama y caminó detrás de nosotras.

Alice me empujo suavemente al sofá y empujó a Edward a un lado mío. La mesa estaba llena de té, café, pasteles y un gran plato con fruta. Del otro lado de la mesa, la silla estaba hecha a un lado y una gran pantalla blanca estaba frente a un proyector digital. Alice nos sirvió café, y nos hizo señas para que comiéramos algo de la mesa. Los dos nos inclinamos para tomar una dona glaseada. Alice levantó las cejas. Los dos bajamos las donas y tomamos algo de fruta. Alice sonrió.

-Esta bien- dijo emocionada. –Ahora que Bella se unió oficialmente al Equipo Cullen, pensé que tomaría esta oportunidad para explicar como esto afectara nuestro modus operandi diario, y como sus deberes diarios estarán relacionados con ciertos eventos.-

Presiono algo que estaba en su mano y la pantalla se prendió con las palabras:

"**Bella Swan**: Chaperona, Manager de relaciones públicas y extraordinaria novia falsa."

Alice nos sonrió. Edward y yo nos miramos con horror.

-Ahora- continuó Alice. –Así es como veo dividida las tareas de Bella.-

La pantalla siguió cambiando, imágenes saliendo para reforzar lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-Primero: tareas de chaperona- dijo sería. –Bella acompañara a Edward durante sus citas y eventos diarios. Esto tal vez incluya, pero no será limitada a: entrevistas, conferencia de prensa, firma de discos, apariciones en televisión y encuentros con las Gritonas.-

Una imagen de chicas gritando apareció en la pantalla. Casi me ahogo de la risa. Edward me dio una mirada de muerte. Me metí un pedazo de melón en la boca y comencé a masticar lentamente.

Alice continuó. –Mientras que la mayoría de las citas solo requerirán el apoyo moral de Bella, ocasionalmente también será necesario participar en un rol mas pro activo. En esas situaciones, Bella, tendrás una lista de la cosas que puedes hacer en caso de que a Edward le de un ataque, haga un berrinche o desaparezca para tirarse diversas admiradoras y zorras.-

-¡Alice!- protesto Edward.

-Edward- dijo Alice paciente. –No estoy diciendo que eso vaya a pasar, solo estoy formando un plan de contingencia para cubrir tu naturalmente alto IDCC-

Le fruncí el ceño a Edward. -¿IDCC?-

-Índice de cagar las cosas.- gruño.

-Si, Edward- continuó Alice. –Incluso aunque espero que respetes el rol de Bella al guiarte durante todos tus encuentros públicos, y no te salvaras de dichos encuentros solo por que "no tienes ganas", y si esas pinches palabras salen de tu boca, le daré a Bella permiso para que te patee el culo muchas veces.-

Comencé a reírme, pero al ver a Edward furioso, de pronto lo cambie a un ataque de tos.

_¡Eres un genio, Swan! ¡Eso funciono de maravilla!_

Se dio la vuelta para verme furioso.

_Tal vez no._

Alice presiono el botón otra vez y una caricatura de mi apareció en la pantalla. Mis ojos se agrandaron.

-Geez, Alice- dije maravillada. –Tienes una idea muy pervertida del tamaño de mis tetas. Esas cosas son enormes.-

Alice miró la pantalla y luego a mi. –De hecho, Bella, es una muy acertada representación de cómo se verán cuando empieces a usar estos sostenes push-up que escogí para ti en la mañana.-

Buscó algo debajo de la mesa y me tiro una enorme bolsa de ropa interior. Edward resopló.

_Buena esa, Alice. Nada vergonzoso._

-Ahora, durante las presentaciones de novia falsa, tengo unas cuantas reglas estrictas que DEBEN ser seguidas.-

Dio otro clic al botón y las palabras, "Contacto Aceptable" aparecieron arriba de la cabeza de mi caricatura.

-El contacto aceptable en estos encuentros incluye las siguientes partes…- de la nada sacó un laser para apuntar y comenzó a señalar varias partes de la anatomía de mi personaje. –Manos, hombros, cintura, rodillas y pies. Los besos se mantendrán al mínimo, pero si es absolutamente necesario serán limitados a la mejilla, frente y manos. Besarse en los labios no es recomendable, pero si se tiene que hacer, los besos deberán ser castos y con la boca cerrada.-

Otro clic. Esta vez una caricatura de Edward apareció en la pantalla junto a mi caricatura. Los ojos se me salieron de la cara.

-Um… ¿Alice?- dije con voz temblorosa. – ¿Pusiste calzones push-up para Edward? Por que… ¡whoa!-

Edward dejo caer la cabeza en sus manos y gimió un poco.

Alice miró la caricatura de Edward y me sonrió.

-Puedo asegurarte, Bella, que las proporciones del dibujo de mi hermano… no son una exageración.-

_Hoooooooooooola señor Cullen._

-Lo cual me lleva al siguiente tema- clic. –Contacto inaceptable. Esto cubre una gran cantidad de acciones que estan estrictamente prohibidas, incluyendo pero no limitadas a: lamer, chupar, restregar, montar, apretar, acariciar, probar, presionar, golpear, nalguear, meter dedos, mamar y, por supuesto, coger.-

Nos levantó las cejas.

-¿Preguntas?-

Negué con la cabeza atontada. Edward dejo caer la cabeza en sus manos y gimió otra vez.

-Maravilloso, es genial ver que estamos en la misma página. Estoy consciente de que estas medidas pueden parecer extremas, pero me gustaría que nuestra relación se mantuviera respetuosa, profesional y controlada todo el tiempo, y eso no puede pasar si ustedes están intercambiando fluidos corporales. ¿Quedo claro?-

Nos miró con su mirada laser.

-Si, Alice- murmuramos los dos.

-Ahora, que eso esta arreglado, formalicemos todo esto.-

Busco algo detrás de la pantalla y sacó dos carpetas y nos las dio junto con dos plumas, una para cada quien.

-Dentro encontraran un contrato que básicamente afirma los temas que cubrimos hace un rato. Bella, tu contrato incluye tu sueldo semanal, cuenta de gastos diarios y la tarjeta de crédito de la compañía que será usada para comprar… cosas- los ojos le brillaron con malicia. –Montones y montones de cosas.-

Se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

-Edward, tu contrato básicamente dice que mantendrás el pito en tus pantalones TODO EL TIEMPO, y tus sucias manos de golfo para ti mismo. Esta bien, así que por favor firmen donde esta indicado, y me los regresan.-

Hicimos los que nos dijo y metió las carpetas en su maletín rosa.

-Excelente. Y ahora, por que ustedes dos han sido excelentes estudiantes, he organizado una salida.- apagó el proyector y tomó nuestras manos, llevándonos hacía el pasillo.

-¡Alice!- sisee. -¡Estamos en pijamas!-

Siguió caminando hacía el elevador.

-No te preocupes, cariño- dijo dulcemente. –Nadie los va a ver.-

Las puertas se abrieron y una pareja de ancianos nos vieron con desaprobación.

-Bueno, casi nadie- dijo Alice en voz baja mientras nos arrastraba dentro.

Presiono el botón del último piso y las puertas se cerraron. Mire a la pareja de ancianos. Los dos estaban mirando a Edward.

-Tu eres ese tipo que canta de la tele, ¿verdad?- dijo el anciano.

Edward se revolvió incomodo en sus pies nervioso. –Um… si… supongo que soy yo.- dijo tímidamente.

-Mi nieta te ama- continuó. –Cree que eres lo mejor del mundo después del pan en barra.-

Edward sonrió avergonzado. –Bueno, gracias…-

-Nunca entendí por que- dijo el hombre molesto. –Siempre pensé que parecías un pervertido.-

Me incliné hacía el anciano mientras las puertas se abrían en su piso. –No tiene idea de cuanto- susurré.

Mientras la pareja salía, él se dio la vuelta para darle a Edward una mirada horrible. Todos nos reímos a carcajadas.

**EPOV**

Todavía nos estábamos riendo cuando el elevador alcanzó el último piso. Nos dejamos de reír cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Frente a nosotros estaba el pent-house más increíble que había visto.

Alice nos arrastró y comenzó a enseñarnos alrededor.

-Bien, esta es el nuevo cuartel general Cullen- dijo emocionada. –Baje anoche para organizar una suite separada para Bella, y el gerente dijo que sería un honor si usábamos el pent-house. ¿No es genial?-

Nos miro emocionada.

Me di la vuelta hacía Bella. No se estaba moviendo. Carajo, creo que ni siquiera estaba respirando.

-¡Swan!- dije en voz alta. Me volteó a ver con los ojos brillando de emoción. -¿Estas bien?-

-Bien- dijo con voz somnolienta. –No tomen esto de mala manera, pero creo que acabo de orinarme en los pantalones un poco.-

Me reí fuerte.

-Nada de raro en eso, Chica Pipí.-

Alice precedió a mostrarnos el resto del masivo apartamento: cocina, el living, cuarto de música, biblioteca, tres cuartos, tres baños y una increíble piscina en el techo.

_Nada mal, hermanita, nada mal._

-Esta bien, chicos- dijo feliz Alice después del tour. –Vayan a limpiarse. Encontraran ropa limpia en sus cuartos, y luego regresan aquí para empezar lo que llame oficialmente "El día de Maravillosa Diversión de Alice"-

Bella y yo nos miramos rápidamente, antes de correr a nuestro cuarto como niños pequeños.

Hora y media hora después nos encontramos con Alice en la sala donde ella había organizado un montón de actividades.

Empezamos con Guitar Hero.

Alice jugó en fácil, prefiriendo bailar en vez de tocar bien las notas. Bella era un poco más valiente, e intento en el nivel medio. Se reía mucho al principio, cuando no podía coordinar sus dedos, y la abuchearon pero se quedo ahí y después mejoro mucho.

-¿Estas segura que no habías jugado esto antes, Swan?- la molesté mientras jugaba un solo particularmente difícil.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Cullen?- dijo ella, mientras movía la guitarra para liberar el poder. -¿Preocupado de que no seas el único genio musical en la habitación?-

-Difícilmente- me reí. –Te das cuenta de que no estas tocando un instrumento musical de verdadero, ¿cierto?-

La canción termino y las palabras "YOU ROCK!" salieron en la pantalla.

-Bueno- dijo mientras me daba la guitarra control. –Cuando era niña tocaba el piano. Tal vez por eso soy tan brillante.-

-¿Te gustaba el piano?- pregunte, maravillado.

-No, no me _gustaba _el piano- dijo ella sarcásticamente. –_Amaaaaaaba _el piano. Es la única cosa que me gustaría dominar. Como que me caga que toques tan bien.-

-Wow, Swan- dije burlón mientras me quitaba la correa de la guitarra. –Nunca conocí a una chica que tuviera envidia _pianista_.-

Su boca se abrió, y luego comenzó a reírse.

-Esta bien- dijo. –Pagaré por esa, jodón chistosito.-

-¡Swan!- dije en horror fingido. –Tengo que hacerte saber que no hay NADA de chistoso en la manera en la que jodo.-

De pronto la habitación se quedo en silencio.

_Dios Santo, ¿Cullen, pudiste ser mas pendejo?_

Miré a Bella. Tenía la expresión más rara en su cara.

-Solo toca la maldita canción, Edward- gimió con impaciencia Alice.

Había por completo que ella estaba aquí.

El resto del día pasó igual. Jugamos y reímos, ordenamos el almuerzo y por la tarde las chicas desaparecieron en el cuarto de Alice para hacerse manicure y faciales, y yo me fui al cuarto de música.

Deje mis dedos pasar por las teclas, escogiendo diferentes progresiones y cadencias de tonos. Me encontré pensando en la cara de Bella mientras tocaba una delicada balada. Cerré los ojos, y casi pude olerla junto a mí.

_Dios, me encantaría enterrar mi cara en su cabello y solo… olfatear._

Mis ojos se abrieron.

_¿Olfatear estaba prohibido?_

Me puse a recordar lo que nos dijo Alice. Nada de lamer, chupar, restregar, montar, apretar, acariciar, probar, presionar, golpear, nalguear, meter dedos, mamar o coger.

_¡Olfatear no esta en la lista!_

_Excelente._

Comencé a tocar otra vez.

_No hay nada como una laguna en un contrato._

**BPOV**

Había sido un día increíble, y después de haber ordenado una cena completa al servicio al cuarto, nos sentamos todos en la sala a ver una película.

Alice se estiró en el sofá, poniendo la cabeza en mi regazo y Edward se sentó en la silla más cerca de la pantalla plana.

La verdad no me di cuenta de que trataba la película. Acaricié el pelo de Alice ausente, mientras recordaba el día que acababa de tener.

Todo había cambiado tan rápido.

Miré hacía abajo, y vi que Alice se había quedado dormida. Se veía tan serena y pacifica.

Continúe acariciando su cabello mientras veía a Edward. Él estaba enfocado en la TV y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido en concentración.

_Mi Dios, es tan hermoso._

Me pregunte si su cabello se sentiría igual que el de Alice (tan suave y sedoso). Resistí la urgencia de acercarme y tocarlo.

_Espera un minuto. ¿Estaba acariciar el cabello en la lista?_

Mentalmente pensé en la todos los tabús de Alice.

_Nope, acariciar el cabello definitivamente NO estaba en la lista._

_Chica tonta, Alice._

_Suertuda Bella._

Me giré para ver a Edward otra vez. Definitivamente mejor que cualquier película hecha.

De pronto el se giró y encontró mi vista y mi corazón latió mas rápido.

-Um… parece que el Maravilloso Día de Diversión de Alice ha terminado.- susurré mientras hacía señas hacía la duende dormida.

Edward la miró con amor.

-Probablemente deberíamos ponerla en la cama- dijo suavemente.

Se acercó y puso sus brazos debajo de ella. Mientras la cargaba, yo camine frente a él y arregle la cama. La puso suavemente en las sabanas y la arropó. Ella suspiró suavemente y rodó mientras él le daba un beso tierno en la mejilla. Nos salimos en silencio de la habitación y cerramos la puerta.

Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y suspiró.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos terminar la noche. Estoy seguro que Alice se levantará al amanecer.-

Asentí.

-Sip. Tendré que esforzarse mucho, para seguirle el paso a esa.-

El se rió suavemente y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Si alguien puede hacerlo Swan, esa eres tú.- un nudo se formó en mi garganta y rápidamente miré hacía otro lado. -¿Bella?- podía escuchar la preocupación es su voz. -¿Qué pasa?-

Lo miré, y de pronto no pude evitar que se me salieran las lágrimas.

-Nada- dije en voz baja. Él me puso en sus brazos y me acercó. –No pasa nada malo- lloré. –Por primera vez en mi vida todo esta bien. Estar aquí. Alice. Tú. Todo es tan perfecto que me esta jodiendo la cabeza. Solo estoy esperando a que algo malo pase ¿sabes? Que alguien salga del baño y me diga que estoy en Punk'd-

-Shh, Bella- me tranquilizó. –Nada va a pasar. Estas aquí, con nosotros, para bien.-

Me aleje un poco, para poder ver su cara.

-Tú no entiendes- dije, sin poder controlar mis emociones. –No sabes cuantas veces _soñé_ con que esto pasara, y cuantas veces me desperté en las mañanas, devastada de que no fuera real.-

Mi respiración se acelero e intente controlarme.

-No quiero despertar de esto, Cullen. No me dejes despertar… por favor.-

Enterré mi cara en su pecho y lloré los tres años de pobreza, depravación, humillación y soledad. Lloré por mi infancia perdida, por la traición de mi madre. Lloré por el futuro que pensé nunca tener y que ahora parecía tan seguro. Y durante todo eso, Edward me abrazó, tranquilizo y me susurró que todo estaría bien. Y por primera vez en mi vida, creí que así sería.

Finalmente, cuando ya no me quedaba nada, me hice para atrás y tomé sus manos. Lo miré a los ojos y vi tanta preocupación que casi me pongo a llorar por él. Respire profundo e intente encontrar las palabras para decirle a este hombre lo agradecida que estaba por su bondad y amistad.

-Gracias- dije totalmente agradecida.

Con suavidad quito un mechón de cabello mojado de lágrimas de mi cara.

-No, gracias a _ti-_ dijo suavemente.

Me acerqué y lo abrace fuerte, ahogando un grito de sorpresa cuando sentí presionar su nariz en mi cabello y después inhalo profundo.

Me alejé rápidamente.

-Cullen- dije incrédula. -¿Acabas de olfatearme?-

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-No estaba en la lista…-

Sonreí un poco y levante la mano, para pasarla por su cabello. –Tampoco estaba esto.-

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro antes de darnos la vuelta y dirigirnos a nuestros cuartos.

-Buenas noches, Bella- dijo suavemente.

-Buenas noches, Cull…- me detuve. –Buenas noches… Edward.-

Nos dimos la vuelta y nos vimos una vez más. Y después cerramos nuestras puertas.

**¿Cuántas se rieron y lloraron? Créanme eso les va a pasar muuuuchas veces. Así como vienen cosas muy graciosas también habrá otras que les sacaran las lagrimotas… pero hablaremos de eso después.**

**¡No dejen de mandar insultos! Los necesito por que vienen muchos insultos en esta historia, y muchas no aplican en nuestro idioma, se oyen como que muy gringas y pierde un poco la esencia de humor latino.**

**¿Cuál es su parte favorita? Saben que me encanta preguntarles eso. ¿Con cual rieron más? ¿Sintieron feo cuando Bella le dijo que sentía que no lo merecía y eso? Yo se que si.**

**¡Wow! Muchas odiaron a Phil y a Renee, no las culpo y como dijeron muchas, lo más triste es que eso pasa. Pero ni modo, pasara un rato antes de saber que fue lo que les paso.**

**¿Ustedes creen que tarden mucho en romper el contrato de contacto inaceptable? Por que con esa tensión que se cargan uff!**

**REviews por que me hacen feliz.**

**Y una eviz feliz es una eviz que se pone a traducir en chinga… así que ustedes deciden!**


	7. Poción para la lástima y porno

**IMPORTANTE: TENGO UNA PREGUNTA Y UN AVISO QUE HACERLES, ESTA EN LA NOTA DE ABAJO, POR FAVOR LEANLA Y ME RESPONDEN ¡GRACIAS!**

**¡Hijole! Pero que malas son, yo partiéndome el lomo para sacar un capitulo rápido para que ustedes me paguen con menos reviews… u.u y yo que pensé que me apreciaban… no… me ponen triste…**

**Disclaimer: **La historia pertenece a KiyaRaven y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer.

**¡IMPORTANTE!: LA LINEA DE TIEMPO DE ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO CONFUSO, ASÍ QUE FIJENSE BIEN EN LAS FECHAS Y HORAS.**

**Capitulo 7. Poción para la lástima y porno.**

**MARTES 10:05 AM**

**BPOV**

Estaba viendo un par de ojos verdes que estaban en llamas y estaba asustada. La sangre me palpitaba en los oídos y podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse de miedo.

Edward estaba parado al otro lado de la barra de granito de la cocina, con las palmas contra la fría piedra, con la furia por toda su cara.

-No te lo pediré otra vez, Swan- amenazó. –No hay forma de que salgas de aquí sin que tenga lo que quiero.-

Comenzó a caminar por la silla más alejada. Hice lo mismo del otro lado.

Mi corazón latía fuerte en mi pecho y no me atrevía a quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un segundo. Sabía que probablemente él era lo suficientemente atlético para saltar la barra en un segundo, y que si se daba cuenta de eso, entonces todo estaría acabado.

-De verdad estas putamente equivocada si crees que te vas a librar de esto- gruño. –Ahora, sabes que es lo que quiero, y sabes que lo voy a obtener, así que deja de ser una puta perra y ¡DAMELO!-

Se lanzó contra la silla e intentó agarrar mi brazo. Me quite de su alcance y corrí hacía la puerta que daba hacía el balcón. La abrí con fuerza mientras lo escuchaba refunfuñar detrás de mí.

Corrí hacia al barandal lo más rápido que pude, sintiendo que me alcanzaba y me detuve cuando alcancé el material de vidrio y metal. Me di la vuelta y levante mi mano, a centímetros de su cara con expresión asesina.

-¡DETENTE JUSTO AHÍ CARAJO, CULLEN!- grité. -¡O los cigarros se mueren!-

Saque la mano del balcón, sosteniendo la maltratada caja con el pulgar e índice.

Edward miró mi cara con furia, y luego miró a los cigarros moverse ligeramente con el viento.

-No te atreverías- dijo sin aliento, y amenazador.

Levanté la barbilla y le di la mejor mirada de no-me-chingues.

-Pruébame.-

-No seas una perra, Bella- dijo enojado. –Solo dame UNO, con una chingada.-

-Y que pasa después de uno, Cullen- lo reté. -¿Tal vez solo otro más? ¿Y otro más? ¿Eh? Tú SABES como es esto. Es todo o nada, es por eso que lo llaman adicción.-

-¿No he renunciado ya a suficientes cosas?- siseó. –Justo ahora podría estar drogado, pero no lo estoy. Podría estar frito de borracho pero no lo estoy. Podría estar cogiéndote como loco contra la pared, PERO NO LO ESTOY HACIENDO. Todo lo que quiero es ¡UN PUTO CIGARRO!-

Tomó mi mano y se lanzó por la cajetilla… pero era demasiado tarde.

Gimió con fuerza mientras observaba como el paquete de cigarro daba vueltas por el viento mientras caía por treinta y cinco pisos. Dejo caer la cabeza en el metal del barandal y puso sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

-¡PUTA MAAAAAAAAAADRE!-

Me acerqué y toqué su hombro, intentando calmarlo. O tal vez estaba intentando disculparme. Jesús, no sabía. Solo sentía que tenía que tocarlo.

Se tensó como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica.

-Si sabes que es lo mejor para ti, Swan- siseó. –Quitarás tus manos de encima…ahora.-

Había algo en su tono de voz que mi asustó. Quité mi mano.

El me miró y yo temblé.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros, pero había algo más que furia. Intente alejarme de él pero me tomó de la muñeca y cerró el espacio entre nosotros. Me miró hacía abajo con una impresionante necesidad en la cara y de pronto me asuste por lo que él intentara tomar de mi.

Tomé un respiro inseguro y sus ojos me recorrieron y me jalo hacía él.

_Edward, no hagas esto. Por favor._

De pronto, un soplo del viento levanto el cabello de mi cara y su expresión cambio.

Dejo caer su mano y camino hacía la puerta, mientras yo suspiraba aliviada.

-Aléjate de mí, Swan- gruño mientras pasaba.

-¿Edward?- lo llamé con voz insegura, todavía inestable por lo que acababa de pasar.

No me dijo nada y siguió caminando.

-Lo siento, Edward, pero ¿sabes que hago esto por tu propio bien?- dije mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

-Aléjate, Bella- dijo por encima de su hombro.

…

**MARTES 7:30 AM**

Su cambio a demonio empezó durante el desayuno cuando Alice anunció la agenda del día. Había estado todo bien hasta que dijo que teníamos programada una reunión con Las Gritonas.

Edward de inmediato comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Se paró de la mesa y se fue a la sala. Miró alrededor y suspiró con pesadez.

Suspiró mientras pasaba por enfrente de nosotras y se metió a su cuarto. Podíamos escuchar cosas moverse y volar por el suelo. Finalmente regresó a la mesa y dijo desesperado. –Alice, ¿has visto mis cigarros?-

-Pues si, si los he visto, querido hermano.- dijo dulcemente.

Edward la miró.

Ella lo miró de regreso.

El refunfuño frustrado.

Ella sonrió.

-Alice, ¿podrías por favor _decirme _donde están mis cigarros?- preguntó, fingiendo paciencia.

-Bueeeeeeeeno- dijo Alice, pensando fuerte. –La última vez que los vi estaban en diminutos pedazos en el inodoro, justo antes de que le bajara.-

La cara de Edward se puso roja.

-¡Tu… qué! Los mandaste por el baño… que… por que harías… es decir ¡Jesús!... ¿Quién te da el derecho…?-

-Cálmate, cariño- lo tranquilizó. –No hay necesidad de que te de una embolia.-

La cara de Edward se arrugó de furia.

-Tú… no puedo creer… esto es increíble… ¡DIOS!-

Se fue enojado a su cuarto y azotó la puerta.

Alice me guiño y sonrió.

-Espera un poco.- susurró.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y Edward caminó hacía Alice, su dedo acentuando sus palabras.

-¿Que en el nombre de Jesús te da _*dedo*_ el derecho de tirar por el baño mis cigarros, Alice?- dijo furioso. -¡MIS cigarros! _*dedo*_ No los tuyos. _*dedo*_ ¡MIOS! _*dedo*_ Cristo, son la única cosa que me quedan Alice, y tu _*dedo*_ ¿me los quitas? ¡Increíble, carajo!-

Paso sus dedos con furia por su cabello y se movió incomodo, antes de irse a la silla y dejarse caer con un gemido.

Alice caminó hacia él y tomó su mano, para acariciarla con cariño. Se puso de rodillas frente a sus pies y lo miró.

-Edward- dijo con calma. –Sé que esto es difícil, y se que probablemente te sientas como mierda justo ahora, pero eso es normal en el segundo día de abstinencia.-

Él pestañeo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Edward- dijo lentamente. –Tire tus cigarros ayer por la mañana, mientras te estabas bañando.- él se veía confundido. –Justo antes de comenzar el Día de maravillosa diversión de Alice.-

Frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿Por qué crees que planee todas esas actividades? Quería intentar mantenerte ocupado, relajado y feliz. Y funcionó, por que ni siquiera buscaste tus cigarros. Ni una vez.-

-No…- dijo maravillado. –Eso no pudo pasar…-

-Es cierto- le aseguró Alice. –No has tenido un cigarro en veinticuatro horas, Edward, y ni siquiera te diste cuenta.-

Se presiono el puente de la nariz y dio un suspiró tembloroso.

-Bueno, ahora ya me di cuenta, Alice. Por favor… ¿puedo tener mis cigarros?-

-Edward…-

-Alice- gimió. –Necesito uno. Por favor.-

Ella acarició su mano.

-No.-

Quito su mano enojado, agarró su cabello con las dos manos y lo jalo.

-¿Por qué no discutiste esto conmigo?- preguntó. -¿Advertirme al menos? ¡No estoy preparado, Alice! Mentalmente… físicamente… ¡No es buen tiempo para esto!-

Alice miró hacía abajo.

-¿Cuándo sería buen tiempo, Edward?- preguntó suavemente. -¿Cuándo ibas a hacer esto por ti solo?-

Suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Sería bueno mañana para ti, Edward? Oh espera, tienes una entrevista mañana, necesitaras unos cigarros antes de eso. ¿Qué tal la próxima semana? Ooops, te presentaras en Saturday Night Live, para nada un buen momento. ¿El próximo año? ¿Qué tal el próximo año, Edward? Oh espera, eso fue lo que dijiste el año pasado ¿verdad?-

-¡Jesucristo, Alice!- gritó. -¡No es puta heroína, es nicotina! No es como si hiciera algo que millones de personas no hacen todos los días. ¡Soy un adulto, por el amor de Dios! ¿No crees que tenga el derecho de decidir que le quiero meter a mi cuerpo?-

-No se trata de eso, Edward, y tú lo sabes.- dijo ella en voz baja.

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro. Los segundos pasaron. Eventualmente, Edward desvió la vista.

-Edward- dijo ella con voz suave. –Tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Se que puedes hacer esto.-

Él la volvió a mirar con tristeza en los ojos.

-Desearía tener tu fe.-

Vi pasar algo entre ellos y de pronto me arrepentí de ser hija única. Estos dos harían lo que fuera por el otro.

De pronto sentí como si estuviera metiéndome en un momento privado.

-Um… ¿chicos?- dije dudosa. Los dos me voltearon a ver. –Voy a salir por un rato. ¿Quieren que les traiga algo?-

Alice se paró y tomó un pedazo de papel de la mesa. Me lo dio y me sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Puedes traerme algunas cosas?-

Miré la lista y luego a Edward.

-Seguro- dije suavemente. –Regresare pronto.-

Camine hacía el elevador y me di la vuelta para vera a Alice caminar y pararse frente a Edward. Mientras la puerta se cerraba vi que él se inclinaba y la abrazaba. Ella lo abrazó de regreso, con mucha fuerza.

No estaba segura, pero creo que los dos estaban llorando.

…

**MARTES 9:45 AM**

Cuando regrese, me encontré a Alice mientras salía del elevador.

-Hey- dijo ella con calidez mientras me abrazaba.

-Hola tú. ¿Esta todo bien?-

Se hizo para atrás y asintió.

-Si, él esta recostado. Estará bien… eventualmente.-

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto?- pregunte amablemente.

-Esta sería la cuarta vez- me miró. –Esto va a empeorar antes de que mejore Bella, sabes eso ¿verdad?-

Suspiré.

-Lo sé ahora.-

-¿Puedes manejarlo?-

-Eso creo- miré la puerta cerrada de la habitación. –Alice, ¿Por qué batalla tanto con esto? Es decir, seguro que fue más difícil dejar las drogas. ¿No debería ser esto más fácil para él?-

Ella tomó las bolsas de compras que tenía en la mano y se sentó en la mesa.

-Esto no se trata solo de una adicción a la nicotina, Bella- dijo. –Esto se trata de que él no esta dispuesto a dejar ir sus dependencias. Por tanto tiempo lo han aislado de lo que no quiere enfrentar. Él lo ha hecho maravillosamente bien hasta ahora, pero este es el último lazo que tiene que cortar, y creo que esta aterrado que sin ese lazo él pueda caer de nuevo en todo lo que con tanto trabajo se alejo.-

Comenzó a sacar los productos que escogí para ella de la farmacia.

-Esto lo ayudara, físicamente. Pero es la adicción psicológica que será más difícil de superar.- ella mi miró y vi lagrimas en sus ojos. –Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.-

La puse en mis brazos. –No puedo imaginar estar en otro lugar.-

Ella me apretó con fuerza.

-Bella, necesito que hagas algo por mí.-

-Por supuesto, Alice, lo que sea.-

…...

**MARTES 9:45 AM**

**EPOV**

Me acosté en mi cama e intente dormir. Tal vez si logró caer en la inconsciencia, el tiempo pase más rápido y todo este teatro habrá acabado.

Me puse de lado.

Me acosté boca abajo.

Me puse del otro lado.

_Carajo._

Me senté y tomé mi guitarra.

Comencé a tocar notas, pero en ese momento, incluso la música me enojaba. Toqué las cuerdas con furia esperando que un poco de heavy metal liberara mi frustración. No lo hizo.

Escuche un pequeño golpe en la puerta.

Si esa era Alice tendría que comprar una guitarra nueva, por que estaba seguro como la chingada, que si se me acercaba en ese momento, la mataría a golpes con lo que traía en las manos.

-¿QUE?- le grité a la puerta.

Se abrió un poquito y por ahí salió la cabeza de Bella.

-Hey Tarado- dijo feliz. -¿Estas de humor para algo de compañía?-

-¿Por ti Chica Pipí?- sonreí. –Siempre.- respiré profundo y suspiré. Gracias a Dios no tuve que matar a mi hermana hoy.

Tal vez mañana.

Ella brincó a la cama con una enorme bolsa de papel y se sentó. -¿Y como se esta sintiendo mi adicto a la nicotina favorito?-

Me incline en mi guitarra y me pase los dedos por el cabello.

-Bueno… estoy nervioso, irritable, enojado como la chingada y he pensado en 25 maneras para asesinar a mi hermana y asegurarme de que su cuerpo no sea encontrado, así que… tan bien como se puede esperar, supongo.-

Me dio una sonrisa seca.

-Es bueno escuchar eso.-

Cruzó las piernas debajo de ella y puso la bolsa de papel en mi regazo.

-¿Qué hay aquí?- pregunté.

-¿Oh esto?- dijo ella, sorprendida. –Bueno, fui a la tienda y te escogí unos kilos de auto control. Ahora, no pude comprar las chingaderas alemanas, por que tú sabes, esas pendejadas son caras, pero te traje unas cosas frescas que creo te gustaran.-

-Eres hilarante- dije sin ganas.

-Lo sé- dijo engreída.

Abrió la bolsa y comenzó a poner cosas en la cama.

-Ok, primero, encarguémonos de esos antojos de nicotina. Tengo parches, goma de mascar, pastillas refrescantes, spray nasal e inhaladores. Ahora pondremos un parche de inmediato y eso te dará pequeñas dosis de nicotina por unas horas, pero si necesitas un poquito más, entonces podrás usar otros productos que te darán un levantón que te durara como treinta minutos.-

Abrió una de las cajas y sacó un parche, entonces gateó hacía a mí, agarró mi brazo y jalo mi playera.

-Levanta tu manga.-

Levanté mi manga hasta exponer mi hombro. Quito el protector del lado con pegamento y puso el parche contra mi piel, luego lo presiono con su mano, para pegarlo bien.

_Ahhhhhhh, mierda._

Su toque se sentía genial.

Por primera vez en mi vida no me sentía como si quisiera arrancarme la piel y asustar niños pequeños.

_Por favor no dejes de tocarme, Bella._

Ella se alejo. _¡Te maldigo Swan!_ Y regresó a su bolsa mágica.

-Bien, no estaba segura de que marca de poción para lastima prefieras, así que traje varias cosas. Tenemos: dulces, chocolates, galletas, pastel y helado. Ahora, tú sabes que tengo habilidades geniales en cuanto postres y si tú lo pides, puedo combinar TODOS esto ingredientes en una combinación súper chingona que probablemente te ponga en un coma diabético por días, esto evitara una gran cantidad de lloriqueos por tu síndrome de abstinencia.-

Me revolví intentando controlar una risa. –Eso es muy considerado de tu parte.-

-Ya me conoces Cullen- sonrió. –Considerada es mi segundo nombre.-

Un gesto de confusión cruzó mi cara. –Creí que tu segundo nombre era Chica-Pipí.-

-No vayas ahí, perra- me advirtió. –Solo por que tenga que tener lastima, eso no significa que no te vaya a acuchillar si dices eso otra vez.-

-Oooh… ¿La aterradora niña de la calle esta amenazándome con patearme el culo? Es como sexy, Swan.-

Ella soltó una risita.

_Amo ese sonido._

-Mierda, si. - dijo orgullosa.

Regresó a buscar en la bolsa.

-Ahora… um… no estaba segura que tipo de cosas te… gustan… con respecto a… um… tocarte, así que otra vez, tengo una selección y espero que algo… explote tu galleta.-

Sacó un gran paquete de revistas.

Mire la que estaba encima.

"Nenas calientes"

Los ojos seme salieron de la cara. Ella se dio cuenta.

-Mira, me di cuenta que necesitabas una manera de manejar tu ansiedad en este momento por que de otra forma, temo por el bienestar de Alice, y me imagine que esto te podría ayudar a… liberarte.-

Intente hablar.

-¿Me… compraste… porno?-

-¡Y loción!- dijo alegre mientras sacaba un frasco de la bolsa.

_Mi Dios, ¡Es la chica más maravillosa del PLANETA!_

De verdad tuve que reprimir la masiva urgencia de pedirle matrimonio en ese momento.

-Gracias, Bella- dije con calidez. –Por los parches, la poción para la lastima y el porno.- la miré y mi corazón latió más rápido. –Especialmente por el porno.-

Ella se veía muy complacida consigo misma.

-De nada, Cullen.- dijo con una sonrisa. –Solo intenta bajar el volumen cuando estés sacudiendo manos con el Señor Feliz. No necesito que los sonidos de sexo del Tarado me tengan despierta toda la noche.-

Se revolvió un poco y un brillante sonrojo prendió sus mejillas.

_Mmmmmm… interesante._

-Ni siquiera soñaría con molestarte con mis sonidos de sexo, Swan- dije con una voz que sabía ponía a la mayoría de las mujeres calientes. –A menos, por supuesto, me lo pidieras de manera muy, muy amable.-

Su sonrojo incremento.

_Hombre, eso es sexy._

Se revolvió otra vez.

_Whoa, Cullen, ¡Mira lo que le estas haciendo!_

Ella gruño y jalo la entrepierna de sus jeans.

_Putaaa madre._

Me miró e intenté componer mi cara. Tenía un mal presentimiento de que tal vez había babeado, solo un poco.

-Lo siento, Cullen- dijo, avergonzada. –Es solo que tu hermana insiste en comprarme las tangas más pequeñas del mundo- _AMO a donde se dirige esta conversación._ –Y tienden a ser un poco incomodas.-

_¡Entonces quítatela! ¡NECESITAS ESTAR COMODA!_

Se puso de pie. -¿Te molestaría si uso tu baño por un minuto?-

_Carajo, si, si me importaría. Quítatela frente a mi, ¡maldición!_

-Adelante- mascullé.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

De pronto la necesidad de arrancarme la piel y de matar pequeñas criaturas peludas regreso.

Puta madre, necesito un cigarro.

_Hey… espera un minuto. Tenías la mitad de un paquete esa noche cuando conociste a Bella en el callejón. ¡Están en tus jeans negros!_

¿Cuáles jeans negros? Tengo como, seis pares.

_Los jeans negros que están en el bote de la ropa sucia en el baño, pendejo._

Quieres decir que he estado en el purgatorio toda la mañana, y ha habido cigarros en el baño TODO este tiempo.

¡Carajo! Si fuera capaz de hacerlo, ¡me patearía mi propio culo!

Me paré y me puse a caminar de un lado a otro nervioso, esperando a que Bella desocupara mi nueva habitación favorita. La puerta se abrió y ella salió.

-Todo mucho mejor- suspiró. –Tuve que mandar una multitud de búsqueda, pero al final pudimos sacarla.-

-Genial- dije rápidamente mientras la empujaba para pasar. –Hazte a un lado. Tengo que mear.-

Cerré la puerta de inmediato y quite de un tirón la tapa del bote de la ropa sucia.

_Playera… playera… boxer… ¡JEANS NEGROS!_

Palmee los bolsillos. Nada.

_¡SIGUE BUSCANDO!_

_Boxer… sudadera… calcetines… ¡JEANS NEGROS!_

Voltee los bolsillos violentamente. Nada.

_¡Carajo!_

Mire dentro del bote. Solo había una solitaria calceta en el fondo.

_¡Tienen que estar aquí!_

Tome los dos pares de jeans y casi los rompo en pedazos por la desesperación de mi búsqueda.

-¡VAMOS, HIJO DE PUTA!- sisee furioso. -¿Dónde chingados están?-

No escuché la puerta abrirse pero de pronto Bella estaba detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y vi el objeto de mi obsesión en su mano.

-¿Cómo…?- tartamudee

-Alice- dijo simplemente.

-¿Cuándo…?-

-Justo antes de que entraras.-

-¿Historia de las tangas diminutas?-

-Una excusa muy inteligente.-

Gruñí como un animal.

Podía oler el dulce tabaco que desesperadamente quería a centímetros de mí. Me acerqué, mi vista pegada al paquete maltratado.

Bella se hizo para atrás, al ver la determinación en mis ojos.

-Edward- dijo con cuidado. –No seas estúpido. Si te fumas estos ahora estarás de vuelta al principio. No te hagas eso. Alice estará pronto en casa y le dará un puto ataque si tocas esto.-

Casi ni la escuche. Mi cerebro estaba tratando de sacar sus garras de mi cabeza para obtener el delicioso humo que contenían esos tubos blancos.

Mientras me acercaba, el olor llenaba mis sentidos.

-Bella- dije con voz grave. –Dame los cigarros.-

Tomó otro paso hacia atrás, con alarma en los ojos.

-Edward, vamos- pidió. –No vale la pena.-

Era obvio que ella nunca había tenido una adicción en su vida. Cuando pusiera mis labios en esos cigarros e inhalara el fragante humo a mis gritones pulmones, de verdad valdría la pena.

Me acerqué otra vez, la desesperación corriendo en mi cuerpo con fuerza. Intente no gritarle como un maniático. No fue fácil.

-Bella, solo dame la cajetilla y vete del cuarto. Alice nunca se dará cuenta.-

-Claro que se dará cuenta- refunfuño. –No puedes esconderle nada a Alice.-

Estábamos en mi cuarto otra vez. Mire a Bella, los ojos agrandados, viendo con nervios todo el cuarto.

_-Dios, tenerla a ella sería mejor que tener los cigarros- _susurró la voz oscura dentro de mi.

Puse el pensamiento a un lado. No lastimaría a Bella solo para satisfacer mis jodidas necesidades. Obtendría los cigarros, y eso sería suficiente.

_¿Lo será, Cullen? Mírala. Haz pensado cositas sucias de ella durante días. ¿No sería bueno tenerla a ELLA, y luego a los cigarros?_

Avance lentamente hacía ella, intentado no pensar en las seductoras imágenes de ella desnuda… rogándome…

-Bella- gruñí. –Esta es la última vez que te lo digo. Pon los cigarros en el suelo y deja la habitación, o uno de los dos se va a arrepentir.-

Se hizo para atrás hacia la puerta.

-Edward, no seas ridículo- tartamudeo. –No me lastimarías por una estúpida caja de cigarros.-

_¿Quién dijo algo de lastimarte, Bella? Solo te voy a coger hasta que veas la cara de Dios. Y justo ahora, esa estúpida caja de cigarros es la única cosa que te separa del desesperado hombre en mí que quiere su placer de la forma que sea._

-Esta bien, Edward- dijo amablemente. –Ten… puedes tenerlos.-

_Buena decisión, Bella, para los dos._

Puso el paquete en su mano.

-¡Piensa rápido!- gritó ella, levantando su mano.

Mire detrás de mí para ver donde había lanzado la caja.

No la había lanzado.

Voltee hacía adelante para verla correr hacía la cocina.

_¡Carajo!_

Gruñí de frustración y corrí detrás de ella. Le dio vuelta a la esquina de la barra de la cocina y se dio la vuelta para encararme.

Puse las manos en el frio granito, intentando desesperadamente suprimir la rabia y la locura que llenaba mi cabeza.

Necesitaba terminar esto y pronto. Mi control se me estaba saliendo de las manos y sabía de lo que era capaz si no me aguataba.

-No te lo voy a pedir otra vez, Swan. Ponlas en la mesa… AHORA.-

Me moví a la izquierda pero ella hizo lo mismo. Vi su mirada posarse en el elevador.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Swan. No hay forma de que salgas de aquí sin que tenga lo que quiero.-

El maniático dentro de mi estaba hablando mis palabras y pensando mis pensamientos. Miré a Bella y a su cara de desesperación.

_Tómalo todo, Cullen. A ella, los cigarros. Tú sabes que quieres._

Seguí acercándome, incapaz de poder detener que tomara el control.

-De verdad estas putamente equivocada si crees que te vas a librar de esto- gruñí. -Ahora, sabes que es lo que quiero, y sabes que lo voy a obtener, así que deja de ser una puta perra y ¡DAMELO!-

Me lancé sobre ella, pero ella se movió y corrió hacia el balcón. Corrí detrás de ella, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar, ella se detuvo.

-¡DETENTE JUSTO AHÍ CARAJO, CULLEN! ¡O los cigarros se mueren!-

La vi poner el paquete en la orilla y el maniático dentro de mí gritó frustrado.

-No te atreverías- la provoqué.

Me miró para abajo. -Pruébame.-

Gemí.

Los necesitaba.

Necesitaba algo, lo que fuera.

Mi necesidad se arrastraba dentro de mí como un nido de furiosas arañas.

Apreté los puños y la miré furioso.

-No seas una perra, Bella. Solo dame UNO, con una chingada.-

-Y que pasa después de uno, Cullen-preguntó sarcástica. -¿Tal vez solo otro más? ¿Y otro más? ¿Eh? Tú SABES como es esto. Es todo o nada, es por eso que lo llaman adicción.-

-¿No he renunciado ya a suficientes cosas?- sisee, el maniático estaba gritando frustrado. –Justo ahora podría estar drogado, pero no lo estoy. Podría estar frito de borracho pero no lo estoy. Podría estar cogiéndote como loco contra la pared, PERO NO LO ESTOY HACIENDO. Todo lo que quiero es ¡UN PUTO CIGARRO!-

La agarré y sentí mis dedos rozar la preciosa cajetilla antes de que se fuera por la orilla.

Miré mientras el paquete flotaba hacía el suelo y el maniático siseo en mi cerebro.

_Solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer ahora, chico. Y ella se lo merece, chingada madre, después de lo que hizo._

Deje caer mi cabeza mientras intentaba ignorar la tentadora voz.

-¡PUTA MAAAAAAAAAADRE!-

Sentí que me tocó en el hombro y el maniático cobró vida.

_Ella lo quiere, Cullen. Agárrala. Tómala. Después te sentirás mejor._

Sentí el calor de su toque pulsar sobre mi cuerpo. El maniático sonrió.

Cada célula de mi cuerpo se resistía a él.

-Si sabes que es lo mejor para ti, Swan, quitarás tus manos de encima…ahora.-

Sentí su mano levantarse y el calor desaparecer. El maniático grito. Mi control desapareció y la agarré con fuerza.

No me pude detener.

Era débil.

Miré su cara, y sus ojos contenían miedo.

Al maniático no le importaba. Él era egoísta. Quería su dosis. Él la acercó. El calor lo alentaba.

De pronto y gracias a Dios, una brisa de aire me golpeó.

Ahogué un grito.

_¿Qué putas estoy haciendo?_

_Aléjate de ella. Ahora._

Solté su muñeca y me hice para atrás, poniendo tanta distancia como fuera posible. El maniático estaba de nuevo en su jaula, pero no sabía durante cuanto tiempo.

-Aléjate de mí, Swan-

-¿Edward?- dijo ella con preocupación.

Sabía que la había asustado pero no podía lidiar con eso ahora.

-Lo siento, Edward, pero ¿sabes que hago esto por tu propio bien?-

Pude escucharla seguirme.

_¿Esta chica tenía un deseo de muerte?_

-Aléjate, Bella- le previne.

-No eres tú el que esta hablando, Cullen, ¡Es la adicción!- dijo.

Azoté la puerta detrás de mí y levanté las revistas y la loción.

El maniático no se metería con Bella hoy y me estaba haciendo sufrir por eso.

Bueno, que se joda.

Tendría que aceptar un maldito sustituto.

…

**Martes 11:55 AM**

**BPOV**

Era casi hora del almuerzo. No había visto a Edward por horas, pero a lo mejor eso era algo bueno.

Jesús, ese chico estaba lleno de locura en este momento.

Solo podía imaginar por lo que estaba pensando. Esta era la tercera adicción con la cual estaba intentando superar, por el amor de Dios, eso hace que el Dalai Lama quede como idiota.

Alice me llamó de su oficina para recordarme que teníamos que reunirnos con Las Gritonas a las doce y media y para reasegurarme que Edward estaría MUCHO más calmado para esa hora. No estaba segura como sabía eso pero también sabía que no debía dudar de ella.

A las nueve, toque la puerta de Edward.

-Pasa.-

Entre y lo encontré sentado en la cama, tocando suavemente su guitarra. Estaba tarareando y el sonido de su voz le hacía cosas raras a mis partes femeninas.

Dejo de tocar y me miró, con la vergüenza por toda su cara.

-Bella- dijo en voz baja. –Acerca de esta mañana…-

-Olvídalo, Cullen- dije rápidamente. –Yo entiendo. Se que debe ser muy difícil para ti…-

_Espera. Había algo diferente en él._

_Veamos… actitud relajada, mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, cabello de acabo de coger, botella de loción vacía en la mesita de noche._

Ahogué un grito.

-¡Cullen! ¿Has pasado la mañana entera auto complaciéndote sin pena alguna?-

Él miró hacia abajo.

-Um… no exactamente. Hubo un poco de pena.-

_Santa mierda._

Incluso pensar, pensar en eso me hacía sonrojar. Estaba orgullosa de él. Amaba un hombre que no estuviera tan orgullosa de tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

Brinque a la cama emocionada.

-¡Bien por ti! Parece que funciono. ¿Te sientes mejor?-

El me miró y sonrió.

Buen Dios.

_Demasiado sexy Cullen, bájalo un poquito._

-Mucho mejor- dijo sin aliento.

_Okay, cambia el tema, Swan, o te vas a meter en agua caliente… preferiblemente con Edward… y sin nada de ropa._

-¿Cuántas veces te la jalaste?

_¡Bella! ¿Que parte de "cambia el tema" no entendiste?_

El se rió y paso los dedos por su cabello. Dedos que hace poco estuvieron alrededor de su dura, pulsante…

-Swan, de verdad no quieres saber.- suspiró.

_¡Si, si quiero! ¡Por favor Dios deja que me diga!_

-Como sea, Edward- dije como si nada. –Si estas demasiado avergonzado para decirme esta bien, yo entiendo.-

Él miro hacía abajo a la cama.

-Ocho.-

_Perdón, creo que no escuche bien. ¿Acaso dijo que ocho veces?_

De pronto me olvide de respirar.

-¿Ocho?- respire sorprendida. -¿Cómo… es eso posible?-

Me miró por debajo de sus pestañas.

_Oh. Creo que acabo venirme con solo verlo._

-Tenía un montón de tensión que… liberar, Swan.-

Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando me miró. –No tienes idea.-

**¿Ocho veces? ¡Cullen es una leyenda!**

**¿Cuál es su poción para la lastima? La mía sin duda alguna es ¡chocolate! Y palomitas de extra mantequilla… uff se me antojo.**

**¡EL MANIATIACO! Dios lo amo, me lo imagino como un mini Edward pero con cara de malo viviendo en una jaula en su sub conciente… tienen que amarlo, lo veremos mucho, mucho en los capítulos que siguen, hará sufrir mucho a Edward.**

**IMPORTANTE!: Alguien me sugirió que los apodos de Bella y Edward: Chica Pipí y Tarado, los dejara en ingles que son: Piss Girl y Asstard. A mi me da igual, pero ustedes son las que leen esto así que como ustedes quieran.**

**OTRA COSA… es siguiente capitulo es larguísimo, enorme, masivo… el capitulo más largo que he tenido que traducir en toda mi aburrida vida… ¡Tiene 10 mil palabras! Así que imagínense, así que por obvias razones el capitulo tardara mas en salir… de verdad apreciaría si me dan animo por que de verlo me pongo a sudar… pero ustedes saben que valdrá la pena al final, tendrán un chingonal de capitulo que leer.**

**¡Las amo! **

**¿Su parte favorita?**

**REviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews….**


	8. Un paso adelante y dos para atrás

**El capitulo es lo doble de largo que los demás, así que por favor dejen lo doble de reviews, por que créanme, no es muy fácil traducir capítulos tan largos. **

**Y este cap que esta largo como la chingada, va dedicado a mi queridísima amiga Cass.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia pertenece a KiyaRaven y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 8. **Un paso adelante y dos para atrás.

**BPOV**

-Esta bien, escuchen ustedes dos.- dijo Alice con autoridad.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el sillón mientras ella se paseaba frente a nosotros como un diminuto, aterrador sargento mayor. Yo traía puesta una grande de bata de baño blanca y tubos en el cabello. Edward había hecho unos comentarios mamones diciendo que parecía un satélite, lo cual hizo que se ganara un dedo lleno de saliva en su oído.

Alice dejo de caminar y nos miró con intensidad.

-Como todos sabemos, en aproximadamente en una hora, estaremos atendiendo la mas valiosa cadena de oportunidades de nuestro calendario social. Es una noche importante para el Equipo Cullen, por varias razones. Primero, la crema y nata de la industria musical de LA estarán ahí, y con el nuevo álbum de Edward saliendo el próximo mes, de verdad necesitamos impresionar a esas personas. Segundo, este es el primer evento público donde aparece Edward después de haber dejado sus palitos de cáncer, así que espero que este muy tenso.-

Desde haber dejado el vicio hace una semana, el Edward malvado había desaparecido gradualmente. Todavía estaba un poco ansioso e irritable, pero con incontables parches de nicotina y seis botellas de loción diarias lo habían ayudado a calmarse un poco. Pero aún así, había remplazado los cigarros con dos nuevas compulsiones: tocar su cabello obsesivamente y morderse las uñas. Incluso ahora, mientras escuchaba a Alice, estaba convirtiendo en botana la uña de su dedo gordo. Alice se dio cuenta y le alejo la mano a golpes.

-Ahora, Edward, estas personas necesitan pensar que eres genial, un tipo calmado que ha arreglado sus mierdas, así que por el amor de Dios, saca un poco de habilidad actoral y mantén tus manos fuera de tu boca.-

Edward se congeló justo cuando iba a comenzar a morder su dedo meñique. Suspiró con pesadez y mejor pasó los dedos por su cabello.

-Ahora- continuó Alice. –esta es la primera vez que Bella tendrá que llenar su rol como novia de Edward, y Bella hay varias cosas que necesitas saber. Uno: mantenlo alejado del bar. No estoy preocupada por que pueda recaer, pero tiende a ponerse todo amargado en estos eventos y eso inevitablemente lo lleva a arrastrase a una esquina y a convertirse en el alma gemela del que prepara las bebidas.-

-Yo no me amargo, Alice.- dijo él petulante.

Alice lo ignoró y continuó.

-Dos: interfiere cuando las gruoupies, zorras, mujeres mayores y lunáticas intenten, sin ninguna duda, arrastrar a mi hermano en el armario de escobas más cercano y montarlo como un poni.-

Edward la miró feo.

-Alice, POR FAVOR dame un poco de crédito.-

-Querido hermano- dijo con paciencia. –Tengo muchísima fe en ti. Sin embargo, se que si esas rameras sin vergüenza se acercan lo suficiente para tocar tu paquete, te quebraras como un huevo. Y es por eso que Bella tiene permiso para derribar, ahorcar o abofetear a cualquiera que te vea de manera inapropiada. ¿De acuerdo?-

Edward se encogió de hombros. –Como sea.-

-Y por ultimo, Bella, se te requiere que golpees, lastimes o amenaces a mi hermano para _que trabaje en ese maldito cuarto_. En tu bolso puse una lista de personas que con las que él TIENE que hablar y te di una pequeña biografía y foto de cada uno de ellos para que así sepas como evitar que la conversación se muera si Edward se aburre. ¿Esta claro?-

-Señora, ¡SI, SEÑORA!- grite entusiasmada.

Edward me miró feo.

-¿Edward?- dijo Alice, viéndolo. -¿Esta claro?-

-Si, Alice- suspiró. –Muy claro.-

-Bien- dijo, frotándose las manos. –Ahora, Bella, tu maquillaje esta listo y tu cabello solo necesita ser cepillado y un poco de fijador. Así que, te necesito en mi habitación en veinte minutos para que te vistas, arregles y te pongas accesorios. Edward, necesito que vayas a cambiarte y regreses en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Tu traje esta colgado en tu closet, y por favor, intenta hacer algo con tu cabello.-

El levantó la mano y se lo toco, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

-Esta bien, voy a bajar para organizar lo de la limosina y poner a los cazadores de fotos como locos por estar a punto de ver la nueva chica de Edward por primera vez. ¡Sera una noche genial!- grito mientras se metía en el elevador y presionaba los botones. –Así que ustedes dos, no la caguen.-

Las puertas se cerraron.

Edward y yo suspiramos aliviados. Él inmediatamente puso un dedo en su boca y comenzó a morder. Tomé su mano y la aleje de su boca.

-Deja de hacer eso- lo regañe. –Harás que te salga sangre, y los dos sabemos lo bien que me pongo con la sangre.-

Puse su mano cerca de mi cara e inspeccione el daño.

_Jesús. Que desastre._

-Edward, tienes que dejar de hacer esto. Mira tus pobres dedos.-

Pase mis dedos suavemente por lo que quedaba de sus cutículas. Él suspiro y recostó su cabeza contra el sillón.

-Eso se siente bien.- dijo con voz suave.

-¿Cómo te estas sintiendo?- pregunté mientras seguía acariciando sus manos arruinadas.

-Fuera de lo normal. Es que no estoy seguro de poder hacer esto ¿sabes?-

-Puedes hacerlo- le aseguré. –Solo tienes que estar consciente de que tus antojos pueden incrementar en la fiesta por que es una situación social que tu cerebro relacionara con fumar. Esta acostumbrado a ser estimulado por la nicotina en ese ambiente y estará deseando la descarga de dopamina y el acompañamiento de la euforia.-

Edward me miro maravillado.

-¿Qué?- dije a la defensiva. -¿Una chica no puede usar Google?-

Me sonrió.

_Tan hermoso._

-No, solo estoy impresionado, eso es todo. Sabes más de estas cosas que yo.-

-Edward, que tipo de novia falsa sería si no intentara ayudarte, ¿mmmm?-

Me dio otra sonrisa que me quito el aliento.

Por supuesto, no le mencione que además de investigar la adicción a la nicotina, también había estado googleando su bonita cara por una hora. Estaba maravillada de cuantas páginas de fans estaban dedicadas a él. Es decir, sabía que era una estrella, pero de verdad no entendía lo popular que era. Cuando lo conocí esa noche en el callejón, lo única información que tenía de él, era lo que había aprendido en periódicos y revistas deshojadas (las cuales no fueron muchas) y esta noche, corazones iban a ser rotos por todo el mundo cuando vieran la primera fotos con su nueva "novia".

Temblé un poco.

_Esas chicas me van a destrozar._

Sentí la mano de Edward apretar la mía.

-Te detuviste- dijo él, mirando sus dedos. Le di vuelta a su mano y comencé a acariciar su palma y dedos. Estaban duras y con callos, probablemente, por tocar la guitarra o "revelar" su estrés seis veces por día durante la semana pasada.

La segunda opción era mucho mejor.

Él suspiro otra vez y cerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo te estas sintiendo _tú, _Swan?- preguntó suavemente.

-Rara- le dije honestamente. –Cullen, ¿sabes que esta noche es de primeras veces para mí?- se dio la vuelta para verme y levantó una ceja. –Es la primera vez que me peinan y me maquillan. Nunca me había subido a una limosina, nunca había usado un hermoso vestido que costara más de lo que gana la gente en un mes, y por favor no digas nada de lo patético que es esto, pero nunca… fui a una fiesta.-

El levanto su cara del sillón y se acercó.

-¿Estas bromeando?-

-No. Nunca fui a fiestas durante la escuela y luego… bueno… hubo muchas reuniones de indigentes pero siempre me pareció que todos eran falsos y engreídos.-

Él me sonrió con tristeza.

Deje de acariciar.

-No me hagas esa cara, Cullen- le advertí. –Sabes que no soporto la cara de lástima.- su cara inmediatamente perdió cualquier expresión y sus ojos se pusieron vacios. Babeó un poco. –Mejor.-

Comencé a acariciarlo otra vez.

-Sabes, Swan, si quieres que pase toda esta tarde sin que me de un ataque, tendrás que hacerle eso a mi mano toda la noche.-

-Pero, Cullen- dije, llevándole la contraria. -¿Qué pasara cuando tengas que hacer pipí?- la esquina de su boca se levantó un poco y levantó una ceja. –Oh, no hagas eso, ¡sucio pervertido!-

Los dos nos reímos. Fuimos interrumpidos por Alice cuando salió del elevador.

-Bellaaaaa- gritó. –Habitación. Ahora.-

Suspiré y solté su mano.

-La jefa ha hablado. Te veo luego.-

Él me saludo.

Mientras entraba a la habitación y cerré la puerta, pude ver que su mano estaba de vuelta en su boca.

…

**EPOV**

Me tomé mi tiempo bañándome y rasurándome mientras pensaba en todo lo que me había dicho Bella. Jesús, había tantas cosas que esta chica se había perdido. Me hizo querer sentarla y hacer una lista de todas las cosas que nunca había hecho y que muchas personas dan por sentado. Y luego me aseguraría de que hiciera cada cosa de la maldita lista.

Me vestí rápidamente. Alice había escogido un traje gris que me quedaba justo, con una camisa blanca.

No me veía nada mal.

_Tengo que admitirlo, Alice, tú sabes que es lo que funciona._

Me miré en el espejo e intente domar mi cabello.

Después de unos minutos, me rendí.

_A la chingada. No importa que hagas, siempre se ve como si acabaras de salir de la cama. Acéptalo._

Entre a la sala y me deje caer en la silla. Mire mi reloj.

_Y las chicas estarán por salir en tres, dos, uno…_

La puerta de Alice se abrió de un golpe y ella y Bella salieron.

_Oh… santo… Dios._

Lentamente me puse de pie, con la boca abierta.

Bella estaba usando un vestido morado profundo. Empezaba en sus hombros, y había un moño amarrado en su cintura. La tela caía por su cuerpo como agua. El vestido terminaba justo arriba de sus rodillas y estaba usando zapatos de tacón plateados. Sus piernas se veían geniales.

-¿Tu que piensas, Cullen?- dijo con una sonrisa. –Nada mal para una chica indigente ¿eh?-

Dio una vuelta frente a mí, dándome la mejor vista de sus muslos. Pasé saliva, con fuerza. El vestido era escotado, y revelaba la suave curva de sus senos.

_¡Chingame! ¡No esta usando sostén! ¡_Jesuuuuuus_!_

-¿Edward?-

De pronto me di cuenta que no le había contestado.

Sin esperarlo, me había quedado sin la habilidad de juntar palabras.

-Tú…bien… te ves…wow.-

_Muy bonito, Cullen. Para nada incomodo._

-De acuerdo, Shakespeare.- dijo de pronto Alice. –cálmate con una chingada. Así que, ustedes dos ya saben el asunto. Cuando lleguemos a la recepción, den grandes sonrisas, se ponen amorosos, pórtense bien con los paparazzi por unos minutos, luego saltamos a la limo y nos vamos. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Ajá- dije tontamente, todavía sin ser capaz de dejar de ver a Bella.

-¡Edward!-

Me sorprendí cuando Alice chasqueó sus dedos frente a mi cara.

-¿Qué?- dije impaciente, queriendo regresar a mi delicado chequeo.

-¡Toma tu novia falsa y vámonos!-

Tomé un respiro profundo y caminé hacía Bella.

-¿Cariño?- dije con la voz más calmada que puede hacer. -¿Nos vamos?-

Le ofrecí mi mano.

-Vámonos- dije con una voz que hizo mis pantalones apretados de pronto.

Entramos al elevador. Mientras la puertas se cerraban, de pronto me di cuenta de lo bien que ella olía. Me incliné un poco e inhale.

_Santa madre de Dios._

La mire hacía abajo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y… _querido Señor_… podía ver sus pezones erectos a través de la tela de su vestido. Apreté el tubo de soporte del elevador dolorosamente fuerte, intentando resistir la urgencia de romperle el maldito vestido justo en ese momento, y tomarla con fuerza frente a mi hermana.

Exhale lentamente, para intentar calmarme.

Esta iba a ser una noche larga.

…

**BPOV**

Mi pulso estaba por todos lados.

Cuando sentí a Edward inclinarse y olerme, la más increíble descarga de deseo que había sentido en toda mi vida me golpeo. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse y mis pezones endurecerse, y maldije a Alice por convencerme de no usar sostén.

_¡Duende malvada!_

Miré a Edward.

_¿Qué…?_

Estaba viendo mis tetas

_¡Eso es tan caliente!_

Mire su cara perfecta. Cuando salí del cuarto de Alice y lo vi parado ahí, casi me da un ataque. Nunca había visto un espécimen de hombre más bello en toda mi vida. Se había rasurado, y me di cuenta que nunca lo había visto sin su pequeña barba sexy. Desesperadamente quería correr hacía él y lamer sus suaves mejillas, pero recordé rápidamente que la ultima vez que le había hecho eso a un hombre, las cosas no habían terminado bien.

Estaba contenta de ver que mi apariencia también lo afectaba. Después de años de vivir en jeans y playeras estaba sorprendida de lo cómoda que estaba en este maravilloso vestido. Sabía que me veía bien en el, y cuando vi los ojos de Edward oscurecerse y quemar, sentí un extraño sentido de poder.

Estaba segura de no haberme sentido sexy antes.

Es decir, había tenido sexo. Era algo inevitable en mi estilo de vida. El sexo era algún común y era poder, y a veces no tuve otra opción que usarlo. No estaba orgullosa de esa parte de mi pasado, pero había sucedido, y creo que de verdad había malinterpretado mi sexualidad. Pero cuando miré a Edward esta noche, me di cuenta que nunca había estado excitada antes. Es decir, sentí deseo, pero era como comparar una gotera con una presa desbordándose.

Mirar a Edward hizo que cada fibra de mi ser pulsara y necesitaba estar cerca de él.

Ahora él estaba parado junto a mí, pareciendo a dios y oliendo como sexo, y la única cosa en mi cerebro era lo maravilloso que sería que me rompiera el maldito vestido y me tomara con fuerza frente a su hermana.

_Jesús, Swan, de verdad eres una enferma._

El elevador se detuvo y Edward apretó mi mano. Mire su cara y me maraville de su belleza. Me sentí sonreí y el sonrió de vuelta.

-Aquí vamos, chicos- escuché a Alice decir.

Mientras las puertas se abrían fuimos cegados por los flashes. Puse mi mano sobre los ojos y tomé más fuerte la mano de Edward. Me jalo con delicadeza, hasta que estuvimos frente a los fotógrafos que nos esperaban.

-Relájate, Bella- siseó Alice en mi oído. –Y pretende que estas enamorada de mi hermano, carajo.-

Vi nerviosa mientras Alice se alejaba de nosotros. Mire a Edward. Enredo sus dedos con los míos y acarició mi piel con su dedo. Mi ansiedad se fue y mi pulso se aceleró. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y mi respiración se me detuvo en la garganta mientras lo veía inclinarse. Podía escuchar los flases alrededor mío pero solo podía verlo a él.

El corazón me latía con fuerza y veía, completamente hipnotizada su boca acercarse a la mía.

_Oh Dios, me va a besar._

Podía sentir su dulce aliento en mi cara. Sus labios continuaron acercándose, pero no hizo caso de mi boca temblorosa y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Se acercó a mi oído y dijo con voz sin aliento. –Santo Dios, Bella, eres lo más hermoso que he visto.-

Un temblor recorrió mi espalda. Se hizo para atrás un poco y me miró a los ojos. No pude resistir más y me acerqué para acariciar su mejilla. Mis dedos quemaban mientras pasaba las puntas por su oído y hacía su garganta. Vi sus ojos cerrarse un poco y su respiración se puso pesada. Levantó su mano y puso mi cara en ella, acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

-Solo unas pocas más- escuché gritar a Alice. –Y después nos tendremos que ir.-

Edward me sonrió y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Creo que les dimos lo que querían, ¿no crees?-

-Y un poco más- susurré.

…

**EPOV**

-Buen trabajo- dijo Alice con orgullo mientras la limosina aceleraba.

Estaba sentada junto a Bella, arreglando su cabello. Yo estaba del otro lado.

-De verdad creí que iba a ser un completo desastre, pero los dos se veían muy convincentes.-

-Bueno, Alice- dije con un suspiro. –No fue fácil, pero lo hicimos, por ti.-

Me fije en la mirada de Bella y me alegro ver que dio un respiro rápido. Sus ojos se veían casi negros en la suave luz y la forma en la que sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos me hizo palpitar incomodo.

_Bien, Cullen, ¡Te va a dar un ataque si no te calmas!_

Pero no tengo ninguna loción…

_¡Jesús! Cálmate con una chingada. Te estas convirtiendo en un lunático sexual. Deja de mirarla y ponte en control, o los titulares de mañana dirán "¡Edward Cullen arrestado por tener una masiva erección frente a fans adolescentes!"_

Mire por la ventana y respiré lentamente, intentando pensar en lo que fuera excepto en lo sexy que era Bella.

Finalmente cuando entramos a la fiesta la boca de Bella se abrió cuando vi la magnificencia del cuarto.

-No mames- dije en voz suave mientras entrabamos. –Todo es… una chingonada de bonito.-

Me reí bajito. –Swan, de verdad sabes como usar palabras.-

Ella me miró y me sonrío disculpándose. –Mierda, perdón.-

-No te disculpes- dije y me incliné para susurrar en su oído. –Creo que es sexy.-

Respiró con fuerza y exhalo por su boca.

-Cullen- dijo con una voz baja y sexy. –Eres un hombre muy malo, y necesitas ser castigado.-

-Lo espero con ansias, Swan- dije mientras la empujaba gentilmente entre la multitud. –Lo espero con ansias.-

-Ya cálmense, ustedes dos- siseó Alice mientras caminábamos. –Esa es muy buena mierda lo que están haciendo, pero nadie los esta escuchando.-

El resto de la noche pasó súper rápido.

Bella fue maravillosa.

Me llevo con todas las personas de su lista, presentándolos y comenzando conversaciones fáciles. Y cuando comenzaba sentir mi ansiedad elevarse, ella me acariciaba la mano con su pulgar y yo de inmediato me relajaba. Era inteligente, graciosa y solo maldijo una vez.

Carajo, estaba orgullosa de ella. Encantó a todos los que conoció, y me impresiono un chingo.

Después de horas pensé que sería bueno checar a mi hermana. Mire alrededor y vi a Alice al otro lado de la habitación. Me saludo y me hizo señas para que me acercara. Se veía muy satisfecha consigo misma.

Deslice mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y señale a mi adorable, loca hermana.

-Creo que nos llaman.-

Bella miró a Alice y sonrió.

-Tengo que darle crédito a tu hermana, Cullen- dijo con afecto, mientras nos acercábamos a ella. –Tal vez se ponga intensa a veces y un poquito controladora…- bufé con fuerza. –Bueno, MUY controladora, pero obviamente hace todo esto por que te ama, y quiere que tengas éxito.-

-Bueno- dije suavemente mientras pasaba la punta de los dedos por su brazo y enredaba sus dedos con los míos. –Ella de verdad sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando te contrato.-

Un sonrojo rosado prendió sus mejillas y me sonrió. Deje de caminar y gire para verla a la cara.

-Bella, tengo que decirte estuviste absolutamente maravillosa esta noche. No creí que fuera capaz de poder sobrevivir toda la tarde sin ponerme como loco ¿pero tú? Hiciste que soportara todo. Y no solo evite ponerme en ridículo con mi modo de patán, de hecho… me la pase muy bien.-

Ella levantó nuestras manos y toco las venas de detrás de mi mano.

-Sabes, Edward, yo también me la pase muy bien. A decir verdad, eres un espectacular novio falso.-

Sonreí y lleve mi otra mano a su cara. No sabía que carajos estaba planeando al hacerlo, pero antes de darme cuenta estaba pasando mi dedo pulgar sobre sus labios suaves, acariciándolos con mis dedos.

Jesús. Tan suave.

Sus ojos se cerraron y suspiró dulcemente contra mi mano.

Dios, la deseaba, y no de mi forma usual de cogerla-y-dejara-antes-de-que-se-encariñaran. Quería algo diferente con ella. Algo… especial.

Mi otra mano se fue alrededor de su cintura y la acerqué a mí. Ella se derritió en mí y cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocaron, sus ojos se abrieron de repente y mi aliento se salió de mi boca, sorprendido del calor que despedía nuestro toque.

-Swan…- gemí mientras sus ojos oscuros recorrían mi cara y se quedaban en mi boca.

-¿Edward?-

Me congelé mientras la irritante voz familiar me llamaba.

_No, por favor Dios ella no. Todos menos ella._

Deje caer mi mano y los dos nos volteamos para encarar la voz.

Sip, era ella.

Chingada madre.

Sus ojos se movieron de mí a mi novia falta y su ceño se frunció.

-¿Isabella?- dijo ella incredulidad. -¿Isabella Swan?-

…

**BPOV**

No podía creer que ella estaba parada frente a mí.

_Tanya-puta-Denali._

La chica más popular de mi escuela y la más grande de todas las perras.

-Hola, Tanya- dije neutral. –Y es Bella, como ya lo sabes.-

Edward me apretó su brazo alrededor mío.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunto con la voz ligeramente apretada.

-Oh si- dijo Tanya suspirando dramáticamente. –Isabella y yo fuimos juntas a la misma preparatoria. No éramos exactamente amigas, pero sabía quien era ella.-

_Pequeño malentendido, ramera. No solo sabías quien era yo, hiciste que fuera tu misión hacerme encabronar por lo menos una vez al día por cuatro putos años._

Se movió hacía Edward y pasó su mano por su brazo. –Y, Edward, no te había… visto en un rato. No desde la fiesta de Topher Grace el año pasado.- ella levantó las cejas. -¿Te acuerdas de esa fiesta Edward?-

_Puta, si no dejas de hacerle ojos a mi hombre te voy a madrear… fuerte._

Edward tomó su mano y la quito de su brazo. –Si recuerdo esa fiesta, Tanya, no gracias a ti.-

-Edward- lloriqueó. -¿Todavía sigues enojado por todo ese asunto?-

Edward rió con amargura.

-Tanya, estábamos saliendo- _¿Qué dijo que?_ –Y tú sabias que estaba luchando para mantenerme sobrio, y aún así, en tu infinita sabiduría, escogiste meterle a mi bebida alcohol, por que pensabas que estaba demasiado serio.-

-Solo intentaba ayudar.-

Edward pasó la mano por su cabello de la frustración. Comencé a hacer círculos en su mano y se calmó un poco.

-Tanya- dijo conteniéndose. –Un consejo para que lo pienses toda tu vida. No le des a drogadictos en recuperación DROGAS ¿esta bien? ¡NO AYUDA EN NADA!-

Ella hizo un pequeño puchero y puso su atención en mí.

-Y… ¿Cómo conociste a Edward, Bella?- preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia.

Le sonreí con dulzura.

-Edward es mi novio, Tanya.-

Su boca se abrió y rápidamente miró a Edward para confirmar.

Edward puso mi mano en sus labios y la beso suavemente.

-Bueno, novio parece una palabra muy simple, cariño.- dijo mientras besaba mi muñeca. –Me gusta pensar en ti como mi amante, mi alma gemela, mi diosa.-

_Oh… oh… oh. Creo que me vine un poco. Creo que eso sería la cosa más sexy que un hombre le haya dicho a una mujer en toda la historia del mundo._

Tanya se veía como si quisiera matarme.

-Wow… Isabella… quien hubiera pensado que esa ñoña, flacucha, chica propensa a los accidentes de la escuela podría conquistar al grandioso Edward Cullen.-

-Oh, ella no me conquistó- dijo Edward. –Tuve que convencerla durante meses antes de que aceptara salir conmigo. Era como un perrito, mandándole flores constantemente y rogándole para que pasara tiempo conmigo. Creo que al final sintió lastima por mi, pero no me importo.-

Si dio la vuelta y me dio una sonrisa devastadora. Los músculos de mis piernas se hicieron de gelatina.

-Y ahora, agradezco cada día que ella me deja adorarla hasta llevarla al altar.-

Una risita histérica se me escapo de los labios mientras sus palabras se grababan en mi cerebro. Sabía que solo estaba jodiendo a Tanya, pero esa pendejada era demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Si no hubiéramos estado parados en una habitación llena de gente, lo hubiera violado ahí mismo.

Tanya sonrió tensa. –Bueno, bien por ustedes.-

Edward me abrazó por la cintura. –Y ahora si no excusas, Tanya, mi hermana esta esperando.-

Mientras nos alejábamos me incliné hacía él y susurre. –Cullen, ¿te he dicho últimamente la persona espectacular que eres?-

Él sonrió. –No lo suficiente Swan. Por favor siente libre de recordármelo.-

En cuento llegamos con Alice, me dio un abrazo rompe-huesos.

-Ustedes son la alma de la fiesta- dijo orgullosa. –Edward, estoy segura que ganaras un Grammy este año. ¿Qué tan genial es eso?- su voz se había puesto casi supersónica de la emoción. –Ahora, se que ustedes dos deben estar trabajando. Vayan a relajarse un poco. Solo tengo que hablar con unas pocas personas más y luego nos podremos ir a casa. En una hora, a lo mucho.-

Edward me llevo al balcón, y deje que lo fresco de la noche me lavara. Camine rápido hacía el barandal y me fije en la maravillosa vista.

Respiré profundo y me di la vuelta para ver a Edward. –Y… ¿tú y Tanya Denali, eh?-

Me dio la sonrisa torcida. –Si. No fue mi mejor momento.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo salieron?-

Él me miro con intensidad y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. –Tres meses. Y no es que puedas llamarlo salir. No hubo muchas salidas en público.-

Mi corazón se encogió. –Claro que no lo hiciste. Es decir, Tanya siempre fue la chica más hermosa, incluso aunque haya sido una completa perra conmigo en la escuela.-

Vi hacia arriba y vi sus ojos llenarse de ira.

-¿Te molestaba?- preguntó con voz grave.

-Bueno…-

No sabía que decir. Me estaba viendo con mucha intensidad.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo- musite, intentando quitar su tensión.

-Bella…-

-No importa, Edward.-

-Si, si importa.-

Podía ver lo oscuros que estaban sus ojos en la poca luz e hizo mi corazón latir con fuerza. Él me deseaba. Podía sentirlo en el calor del aire entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Me siento muy… protector… hacía ti.- dijo suavemente, sus ojos todavía seguían quemando. –No se por qué.-

No podía dejar de verlo. Nadie me había mirado de la forma en la que él la estaba haciendo.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió.

El silencio estaba lleno de preguntas no hechas y de tensión. El aire de la noche se sentía áspero en mis pulmones.

Vi mientras la quijada de Edward se tensaba con fuerza. Respiraba con fuerza y podía darme cuenta que estaba luchando con algo.

-Ah, a la chingada- lo escuche mascullar mientras caminaba hacía mi, tomó tres largos pasos y tomo mi cara en sus manos, poniéndome contra él mientras tomaba mi boca con la suya.

_Oh, Jesús._

Mi cuerpo entero zumbaba con electricidad mientras sus labios se movían contra los míos, y los dos inhalamos profundamente, tomando la esencia del otro. Nuestra respiración se puso frenética en cuanto nuestros cuerpos respondían al otro. Mi cerebro explotó de placer cuando él succionó mi labio inferior, y un gemido grave salió de mí.

El gimió de regreso y enredó sus manos en mi cabello mientras empujaba su lengua en mi boca, y mi cuerpo entero se encendió de lujuria mientras nuestras lenguas se tocaban y succionaban.

_Oh, Dios. Estamos rompiendo tantas reglas en este momento pero se siente maravilloso. Tan bien._

Nuestras bocas se movían sobre la otras con hambre y el gruño cuando puso mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

_Jesús, se siente tan bien, pero tenemos que parar._

Arrastré mi boca lejos y lo miré.

-Edward- jadee. –No podemos hacer esto. Alice nos matará.-

Él tomo mi nuca mientras me presionaba contra el barandal y se restregó contra mí. Mi cuerpo se prendió de deseo. Su boca tocó la mía otra vez, besando y succionando. Luche para respirar.

El se alejo y me miró, sus ojos increíblemente sexys y llenos de necesidad. De mí.

-Swan, ¿de verdad quieres detenerte por lo que pueda pensar Alice?- dijo con voz ronca mientras escaneaba mi cara.

Pase mi mano sobre su perfecta cara y acaricie sus labios con mi dedo gordo. Abrió su boca y chupo mi dedo.

_Caraaaaajo. Húmedo, cálido, boca de Edward._

Los ojos me rodaron hacía atrás.

-¿Alice quien?- jadee.

Enredes mis manos en su cabello y jale con fuerza. El gimió y de pronto su boca estaba en la mía otra vez, robándome la razón y el sentido. Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda y cuando llegaron a mi culo lo agarró firmemente, poniéndome con fuerza contra su erección. Ahogué un grito y metió su lengua más adentro de mi boca.

-Ejem-

Los dos nos congelamos al escuchar la voz familiar detrás de nosotros, nuestras bocas todavía estaban abiertas sobre la del otro y todavía tenia sus manos en mi culo.

Nos volteamos lentamente para ver a Alice parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Creo que eso es suficiente relajación por ahora- dijo con aterradora intensidad. –Edward, Michael Varner de Sony quiere hablar contigo de algo rápido… y Bella, mejor te refrescas un poco antes de regresar allá adentro. Te ves como el payaso Krusty, por el amor de Dios.-

Dio vuelta en sus talones y regresó adentro.

Edward y yo respiramos con fuerza mientras nos desenredábamos. Paso sus dedos por su cabello y yo me arregle el vestido. Nos miramos el uno al otro y la electricidad y el fuego que paso entre nosotros asustaba.

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo y nos metimos.

-Te veo pronto- susurró con una sonrisita mientras seguía a Alice.

Me dirigí al baño.

Cuando entre revise mi reflejo.

_Oh. Nada bueno._

Mi cabello se veía como el de Amy Winehouse en un mal día y mis labios estaban hinchados y manchados de labial. Me arregle la cara y el cabello rápido, queriendo regresar con Edward.

_Swan, también te aconsejo que ajustes la microscópica tanga que estas usando antes de que migre a tu útero y nunca sea vista de nuevo._

Claro. Buena idea.

En cuanto cerré la puerta del cubículo escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse, y dos voces de mujer se oían por todo el baño.

-Jesucristo, ¿Qué estaba pensando él?- _Tanya-puta-Denali._ –Es decir, Isabella Swan era el más patético pedazo de mierda en nuestra escuela. Andaba como alma en pena con una cara como la mierda y era una completa hipocondriaca. Siempre llegaba con cortadas y moretones. Sabía que solo era un patético intento para llamar la atención.-

Calor lleno mi cara y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron.

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? Al final de nuestro último año, ella intento matar a su padre.- _Padrastro, idiota_. –Es que por Dios, que pinche loca. El pobre hombre estuvo en el hospital por meses- _Que bueno_. –Lo atacó con su propio bate de beisbol– las manos se me apretaron en puños. –Luego la puta cobarde escapó. Probablemente se fue de puta algún lado, mientras su pobre madre estaba enferma de preocupación.-

Apreté los ojos y aleje las imágenes de mi madre.

_Cierra la puta boca, Tanya, o te lastimare._

-¿Y como terminó con Edward Cullen?- preguntó la otra voz.

-Quien sabe- bramó Tanya. –Pero puedo garantizarte que Cullen solo esta detrás de una cosa. Es que bueno, el hombre es un puto. Ama la emoción de la persecución, y mientras más difícil sea la presa, más satisfacción obtiene. Créeme, yo lo se. Supongo que la pequeña Isabella Swan lo esta haciendo esperar. El ama esas pendejadas. Pero entonces, en el momento en el que él se la tiré, estará lejos de ella como rata del veneno. Es que en serio, ¿cree ella de verdad que un hombre como él esta interesado en una patética perdedora como ella? Esta viviendo engañada.-

Ella comenzó a reírse como tonta y no pude aguantarme más. Abrí la puerta de un golpe y me salí enojada.

-¡Isabella!- Tanya exclamó. –Bueno… yo… um… no tenía idea de que estuvieras ahí.-

-Obviamente- le dije enojada. –Sabes Tanya, fuiste una vaca de primera en la escuela, pero siempre pensé que cuando la gente crecía, también dejaban de potarse de forma tan inmadura. De verdad siento pena que no te haya pasado eso.-

Sus ojos se llenaron de ira.

-No te atrevas a sentir pena por mi, Isabella Swan. Fuiste un pedazo de mierda debajo de mis pies en la escuela, y créeme cuando te digo que nada ha cambiado. Si crees que puedes mantener a un hombre como Edward Cullen, entonces estas más loca de lo que pensé.-

Me dio una mirada de desprecio y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¿Eh, Tanya?- dije en tono neutro. –Solo una cosa más.-

Ella se dio la vuelta, y le di un puñetazo en la cara.

-Mi nombre es Bella… perra.-

La pase mientras ella sostenía su nariz sangrante. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de mi pude escuchar los chillidos y un montón de obscenidades.

Me dirigí al bar.

-Dame un vodka con lima- dije. –Y un poco de hielo.-

El cantinero me sirvió el trago y me dio un poco de hielo en una servilleta. Masculle un gracias y lo puse contra mis nudillos hinchados.

No era la primera vez que le daba un puñetazo a alguien, pero ciertamente fue el más satisfactorio.

Me tome el vodka de un trago y pedí otro. Sentí el calor de la bebida expandirse mientras bajaba e intente controlar mi ira.

_¿Quién carajos se creía que era? No sabía la conexión que teníamos Edward y yo._

Me tomé el segundo trago y tosí mientras quemaba.

Si lo supiera, se daría cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con sexo.

_¿No tiene nada que ver?_

¡No! Ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo.

_Creo que ese era su punto._

¿Qué, que Edward me quiere solo por que no puede tenerme, pero tan pronto me tenga ya no me va a querer?

_Es posible._

¡Cállate con una chingada! ¿De que lado estas?

_Del tuyo, pero tienes que considerar la posibilidad de que lo que el quiere de ti sea solo físico. Y lo que tú quieres es…_

Por siempre.

-Dame otro trago- le ordene al cantinero. –Y síguelos sirviendo hasta que te diga que te detengas.-

…

**EPOV**

Me alejé del reportero de Sony y escanee el cuarto. Bella no había regresado del baño y comenzaba a ponerme nervioso. Camine entre la multitud y eventualmente la vi en el bar. Camine hacía ella.

-Hey, te extrañe- le dije al oído. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se movió un poco antes de lanzarse a mis brazos.

-¡Eddie!-

Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento.

_Ay mierda, Swan, ¿Qué te hiciste?_

Puso un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y le hizo señas al cantinero con su vaso, derramando todo en el bar.

-Edward, quiero presentarte a mi amigo, Embry. Embry, este es mi NOVIO, Edward Cullen.-

Me incliné y tomé la mano del chico, intentando sostener a Bella con mi otro brazo.

-¿Sabes quien es ÉL?- dijo arrastrando las palabras. –Es una GRAN, GRAN estrella. Es súper talentoso, parece modelo de GQ y…- se acercó a Embry y le susurró. –Huele a sexo. Y no solo sexo ordinario, Embers, estoy hablando del sexo de jalar cabello, decir nombres, nalguéame y grita mi nombre, de ese tipo de sexo. ¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando?-

-Si, Bella- dije gentilmente, mientras le quitaba el vaso medio vació de su mano y poniéndolo en la barra. –Se termino la fiesta.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Comenzaba a ponerse buena.-

Busque con la mirada a Alice. Estaba parada no muy lejos y le hice señas. Se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Qué carajos le paso?-

-No sé, pero creo que mejor la llevamos a casa antes de que todo empeore.-

Alice asintió y sacó su celular.

-Le dirá a la limo que venga. Tú llévala a casa. Tengo que hablar con unas personas más y luego me iré en taxi.-

-Gracias, Alice- dije y le besé la mejilla. –Eres la mejor.-

Me dio un beso de regreso.

-Tu también, querido hermano. Ahora llévala a casa y ponla en la cama. E intenta que tome un poco de agua.-

Asentí y comencé a llevar a Bella hacía la salida. No lo estaba haciendo fácil. Seguía dándose la vuelta y lanzando sus brazos a mi cuello.

El alcohol en su aliento me hacía querer succionar desesperadamente su lengua.

-¿Eddie? Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabías? Eres un hombre hermoso. Pero no de forma sencilla, ¿sabes? En una forma muy masculina. De una forma sexy.-

La metí en el elevador y las puertas se cerraron. Colapso contra mi y comenzó a jugar con los botones de mi camisa.

-Edward, ¿tu crees que soy bonita?-

Me reí.

_Oh, si supiera._

-Si Bella. Creo que eres muy bonita.-

-Tú también eres bonito- dijo sin aliento, mirando mi cara y tocándola con torpeza. –Tienes bonita nariz, bonita boca y muy bonito cabello.-

Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y gemí.

-¿Te gusta cuando hago eso?- pregunto en voz grave.

Me sentí endurecer, a pesar del hecho que estaba intentando un chingo de no aprovecharme de la súper sexy borracha chica.

-Si, Bella- dije con aspereza, mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cuero cabelludo. –Me gusta mucho.-

-¿Y que cuando hago esto?-

Se paro de puntillas y tomo el lóbulo de mi oreja en su boca.

_¡Jesucristo!_

El aliento raspaba mis pulmones.

-También eso es bueno- jadee mientras mi pito y el maniático me gritaban "por-el-amor-de-todo-lo-que-es-sagrado-¡APROVECHATE-DE-LA-SUPER-SEXY-BORRACHA-CHICA!"

Sus labios se movían por mi cuello y succionaba mi garganta. Tome el tubo para ganar soporte y gemí un poco. –Y eso tampoco se siente tan mal.-

Justo ahí las puertas se abrieron y la saque a la calle antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Había un montón de paparazzi esperando afuera y de inmediato comenzaron a llamarme. Los ignoré mientras intentaba arrastrar a Bella hacía la limosina.

-¡Hey amigos!- gritó ella mientras los saludaba. -¿Ya conocieron a mi novio? No es un novio falso por que eso sería… tonto ¿verdad? Por que bueno, ¿Quién accedería a algo así?-

El conductor abrió la puerta y la guió hacia adentro.

-¿Y quieren saber algo más? Mi Edward la tiene grande como ¡un puto SEMENTAL!-

_Oh Cristo, ¡Bella cállate con una chingada!_

-No es que lo haya visto. Pero lo escuche TODO de su hermana…-

La empuje dentro del auto y me metí detrás de ella.

Me incliné y cerré la puerta.

-Di Adiós, Bella-

Se dejo caer en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

-Adiós, Bella- dijo con un poco de dificultad.

Cuando regresamos al hotel ya se había quedado dormida. La cargué y la lleve hasta el elevador.

Cuando llegamos al pent-house la llevé a su cuarto y la acosté en su cama, inclinándome sobre su cara por unos segundos antes de ponerme de pie y estudiarla.

_Dios, se ve como un ángel._

Toque su cara rápidamente antes de quitarle los zapatos. Acaricie sus piernas gentilmente, y le di un beso en la frente.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

-Hey, tú- dijo sexy. –No te estas yendo ¿verdad?-

_Bueno, mi verga no quiere irse, pero por primera vez, no estoy dejando que tome las decisiones._

-Bella, ha sido una noche larga. Necesitas descansar.-

-No todavía- lloriqueó. –Siéntate conmigo, por favor.-

Suspiré. –Esta bien, pero solo si prometes tomar un poco de agua.-

-Seguro, por que no.-

Fui a la cocina y tomé una botella de agua del refrigerador. La abrí mientras caminaba y me senté en su cama. Ella la tomó y le di un trago antes de ponerla en su mesita de noche.

-Bella, ¿Cuánto tomaste esta noche?- pregunte con cuidado.

-Ugh… demasiado, Cullen, obviamente.-

Se acostó en la cama y me hizo señas para que me acostara junto a ella. Deslice mi mano debajo de su cabeza y ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

_Dios, eso se siente genial, tenerla acostada en mis brazos._

Ella puso su mano en mi pecho y comenzó acariciar por encima de mi playera. Suspiré.

Su mano se escabullo por debajo de mi playera, prendiendo la piel que tocaba.

Se acurrucó en mi pecho mientras su mano comenzaba a bajar lentamente por estomago. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, y mi respiración se puso errática.

El maniático la urgía a que bajara más su mano, hacía donde estaba el pulsante dolor que había hecho una carpa en mis pantalones y que se estaba poniendo cada vez incomodo mientras pasaban los segundos.

-Bella- gemí. -¿Qué intentas hacerme?-

Levantó su cabeza y me miró con ojos oscuros y llenos de lujuria.

-Bueno, creo que es muy obvio, Cullen- dijo mientras se ponía encima de mí para ponerse de horcajadas. Tomó la parte de enfrente de mi playera y me jalo hacía ella, devorando mi boca en el proceso.

_Puta madre._

Sabía como al cielo y alcohol. El maniático de adentro rugió de placer.

_Excelente._

Succione su boca desesperado, saboreando el maravilloso sabor. Ella me quito la chaqueta y la tiro al suelo, después desabotono mi camisa con rudeza y puso sus manos en mi pecho desnudo.

Ahogué un grito y caí de espaldas a la cama.

Su respiración estaba pesada mientras hacia dibujos en mi pecho con la punta de los dedos y yo temblé y jadee debajo de su toque.

Dios, ¿Qué putas estaba haciendo? Quería más que esto de ella, y además, ella todavía estaba ebria.

Sabía que debí haberla detenido pero sus manos en mi cuerpo se sentían tan bien como para negarse.

Ella acarició mi estomago, y agarré con mis puños las cobijas y reprimí un gemido. Sus manos finalmente se quedaron el principio de mis pantalones y me miró a la cara. Había una expresión extraña en su cara: lujuria, seguridad y confusión.

-¿Me quieres coger, Cullen?- preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. -¿Es eso lo que quieres de mí?-

Mi mente se puso a trabajar. Esa de verdad era una pregunta complicada.

_No la es idiota, solo di que si._

Pero no creo que solo quiera coger a Bella. Lo que quería compartir con ella era más que coger.

_Oh Jesús. Cullen por favor tócate abajo y siente tu enorme polla, solo para recordarte que, de hecho, no eres una mujer. Hombre con una chingada. Tú sabes esto. Solo hazlo._

-¿Cullen?- bajo su cabeza y lamió mi pezón antes de morderlo gentilmente. -¿Escuchaste lo que dije?-

Mi espalda se arqueó y gemí con fuerza. El maniático comenzó a susurrar con urgencia.

_Contéstale a la chica, idiota. _–Si, te escuche Bella, y si, de verdad me gustaría mucho cogerte.- _Simple._

Intenté ignorar la voz. Pero era cada vez más difícil pensar con claridad.

Se movió por encima de mi cuerpo hasta que su cara estaba encima de la mía. Inhale su olor. Sacó la lengua y se lamió los labios.

_¡Mieeeerda!_

El dulce olor del alcohol en su aliento desató al maniático por completo. La tomé con fuerza y la acosté de espaldas. Tomé sus muñecas y las puse en el colchón y me presione con fuerza contra sus piernas, restregando mi erección brutalmente contra ella, gruñendo de satisfacción cuando la escuche gemir.

-Si, si quiero cogerte- siseó el maniático, sacando sus palabras por mi boca. –Quiero cogerte más de lo que he querido cogerme a alguien en mi vida entera. Quiero cogerte fuerte y repetidamente hasta que olvides tu propio nombre y no veas claro.-

La besé salvajemente, succionando cada dulce gota de alcohol de su lengua. Ella se alejo y gimoteo un poco.

-Dime que lo quieres, Bella- dije con voz ronca. –Dime que te coja y lo haré. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¡Dilo!-

Me hice para atrás y la miré. Ella estaba intentando jalar aire, pero sus ojos estaban decepcionados.

-Si es eso lo que quieres, Edward- dijo suavemente. –Entonces no te voy a detener.-

_Oh…Dios._

La solté rápidamente y me senté.

¿Qué carajos acababa de decir?

¿Qué había hecho?

Tenía esta maravillosa, inteligente, hermosa mujer que quería complacer de tantas maneras, y básicamente la había tratado como una zorra.

Bella se sentó lentamente, pero no me miró. Pasé los dedos por mi cabello.

-Bella- dije suavemente. –Lo siento.-

Se puso de pie y camino rápidamente hacía el baño. La puerta se cerró y la escuche tener arcadas. Caminé hacia la puerta e intente abrirla. Estaba con seguro.

-¿Bella? Por favor déjame entrar.-

Escuche el agua correr.

-Vete, Cullen- dijo con voz ronca.

_¿Estaba llorando? Mierda, soy un pendejo._

-Bella, por favor… por favor déjame intentar explicarte. Lo que dije, no es lo que siento. Bueno, es una _parte_ de mí que se siente así, pero es una parte muy pequeña…-

_¿Dios, como iba a arreglar esto? Necesitaba arreglar esto._

La puerta se abrió un poco y Bella me miró. Estaba pálida y tenía los ojos rojos.

-¿Puedes pasarme el agua?- preguntó suavemente.

-Por supuesto-

Tomé el agua de la mesa y se la di.

-Gracias.-

-Bella…-

-Ahora, vete a la chingada de mi cuarto.-

La puerta se cerró en mi cara.

…

**BPOV**

En la mañana siguiente seguía como si una parvada de pájaros hubiera cagado en mi boca. Gemí con fuerza cuando la brillante luz del sol quemo mi cerebro a través de mis parpados. Rodee y me puse una almohada arriba de la cabeza.

_Swan, si VUELVES a beber tanto como lo hiciste anoche, te juro por Dios que te pateo el culo._

Gemí otra vez al pensarlo.

Sentí una mano tocar mi espalda y levanté un poco la almohada.

-¡Buenos días, solecito!- dijo Alice alegre.

Me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza otra vez.

-Alice, si no puedes bajar tu voz a un delicado susurro, entonces te vas a la chingada de aquí por que mi cabeza va a explotar y no quiero ensuciar de cerebro tu linda blusa.-

Ella levantó la almohada y jaló mi mano. Gimotee con fuerza.

-Vamos, cariño- susurró. –Solo necesito que tomes unas aspirinas y luego puedes regresar a dormir.-

Tomé las pastillas de su mano y me las trague con gran trago de agua. Tome más de agua para intentar lavar la mierda de pájaro. No funciono.

Puso el agua en la mesa y se metió a la cama conmigo, poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro. Acarició mi cabello con cariño.

-Y…- susurró. –Tuviste una noche interesante ayer- _¿La tuve?_ –Primero, te atrapo acosando a mi hermano en el balcón- _oh, es verdad, ya me acuerdo… yomi. –_Luego tomate tu peso en vodka- _malvado, estúpido vodka. –_Luego algo más paso antes de que llegara a casa por que mi hermano ha estado brincando por todo el apartamento la mañana entera como si estuviera en una película japonesa de monstruos.-

_¿Algo más paso?_

-Y, Bella, ¿te importaría soltar la sopa?-

Pensé con fuerza.

_Ow, eso dolió chingada madre. Piensa despacio pendeja._

Recuerdo haber golpeado a Tanya en el baño (todavía me sentía genial por eso). Luego conocí un chico muy lindo llamado Embry cuyos ojos amables ocultaban el hecho de que era un agente del malvado y estúpido vodka. Luego Edward vino y me dijo que la fiesta se había terminado. Y luego… no tengo idea.

-Escuche que le diste un puñetazo a Tanya Denali- dijo Alice con orgullo. –Dios, estoy tan celosa. Esa pequeña caza fortunas ha intentando clavarle las garras a mi hermano por años- dejo de acariciar mi cabello. -¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos?-

_La perra puso las manos en mi hombre, eso fue lo que paso._

-Fuimos a la escuela juntas- mascullé. –Fue una perra conmigo y me las quería cobrar.-

Alice se alejo de mí para poder ver mi cara.

-¿Y eso es todo?- preguntó, escéptica.

Pase saliva y asentí.

-Eso es todo.-

Ella suspiró pero no me presiono.

Odiaba mentirle pero no estaba en condición de tener una conversación importante acerca de mi nada sana obsesión con su dios-hermano.

-¿Y que más pasó? ¿Por qué esta Edward siendo el "El Rey de los patanes" hoy?-

Mi cerebro protesto mientras intentaba quitar la niebla de la resaca.

-La verdad no puedo acordarme, Alice. Recuerdo meterme a la limosina y luego, creo que me quede dormida. No recuerdo nada después de eso.-

Ella suspiró y acarició mi cabello otra vez.

-Bueno, alguna pendejada grande paso- dijo. –No había visto así de agitado a Edward desde que se separaron los Backstreet Boys.-

Las dos comenzamos a reírnos como tontas. Me agarré la cabeza con las dos manos y gemí con fuerza.

-Ow, ow, ow.-

-Lo siento, cariño, pero es bueno verte reír.-

Suspiré y giré, para meter mi cara en el paraíso que era mi almohada.

-Te amo, Alice.- murmuré mientras sentía que se paraba de la cama.

-También te amo, Bells. Ahora ve a dormir. Te despertare a la hora del almuerzo.-

Cuando finalmente surgí de la cama, me dirigí a tropezones a la regadera y deje que el agua cálida me relajara. Mientras me recostaba contra las paredes frías con los ojos cerrados, comencé a sentirme mejor, pero la cabeza todavía me retumbaba, sentía el estomago raro y tenía un serio deseo de arrancarme la lengua.

Termine mi baño y me vestí rápidamente, ansiosa para ver a Edward y averiguar por que estaba tan enojado.

Sentí algo molestarme al final del cerebro, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera identificar que era.

Una ola de mareo me golpeó y me sostuve contra la cama.

_Bien, ¿ves esto? ESTO es la razón por la cual no bebemos._

Respiré profundo y me puse derecha.

Una extraña sensación de inquietud me había acompañado desde que desperté. Sabía que algo había pasado anoche pero no me podía acordar y me molestaba un chingo.

Dios, pude haber hecho tantas cosas humillantes en el estado en el que estaba anoche. Pude haberle enseñado las tetas a los paparazzi. Pude haber pateado un cachorro o cantar en público… las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Escuche un ligero toque en la puerta.

-Esta bien, Alice- dije mientras me cepillaba el cabello. –Ya me levanté.-

La puerta se abrió y Edward entró.

-¿Bella? ¿Podemos hablar?-

La respiración se me detuvo cuando lo vi.

_Estábamos en la cama. Estaba enojada por lo que había dicho Tanya. Quería demostrar que estaba equivocada. Lo provoqué y le pregunte que es lo que quería. Me hizo pedazos y me dijo exactamente las palabras que no quería escuchar._

La bilis me llegó a la garganta y resistí las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Bella?-

Estaba parado frente a mí.

Se veía terrible, como si no hubiera dormido toda la noche.

No quería que se viera así. No quería que sus ojos estuvieran rojos, hinchados y llenos de dolor, arrepentimiento y dolor.

No quería pensar en él diciéndome esas palabras. Palabras que había escuchado muchas veces antes de personas de las que no soportaba pensar.

No quería que me quisiera de esa forma. Quería más.

Quería que él me tomara en sus brazos y me amara de la forma en la que yo lo amaba.

Deje de respirar.

_De la forma en la que tu ¡¿QUE?_

No mames.

Hay estaba.

Lo amaba.

Mis ojos se cerraron un poco y de pronto necesite sentarme.

Me senté con pesadez en la cama y Edward se sentó junto a mí.

-Bella ¿estas bien?-

-¿Eh?-

Mi cerebro estaba lleno de los recuerdos que ahora bombardeaban mi mente: _Su lengua metiéndose en mi boca. Su erección restregándose en placer. Sus ojos brillando mientras siseaba agresivamente "Si, quiero cogerte. Quiero cogerte más de lo que he querido cogerme a alguien en toda mi vida. Quiero cogerte fuerte y repetidamente hasta que olvides tu propio nombre y no puedas ver claro. Dime que lo quieres, Bella. Dime que te coja y lo haré."_

Tome un respiro tembloroso. Podía sentirlo mirarme pero no podía verlo a los ojos.

-Bella- dijo suavemente. –Se que debes odiarme después de lo que paso anoche, y no estoy aquí para hacer excusas. Fui un idiota. Estaba enloquecido y demasiado caliente como para pensar, pero no tenía razón para decirte esas cosas. Fue horrible y degradante y tú mereces mucho más que eso.-

Sabía que estaba esperando a que yo hablara, pero no tenía idea de que decir. Nunca había sentido por alguien lo que sentía por este hombre. Nunca me había sentido tan cómoda, segura, excitada y… tan decepcionada.

Quería, con tantas ganas, creer que esto era más que algo físico para él, pero después de lo que había pasado, creo que había puesto las cosas bastante claras. Me negaba a ser una más de esas mujeres que pensaban que tirarse a alguien era igual que hacer el amor. Me había cogido a hombres, y me habían cogido de vuelta, pero no había forma de poder hacer eso con Edward. Mis sentimientos por él eran demasiado fuertes, y si dejaba que esto subiera al siguiente nivel, sabiendo que él no se sentía de la misma forma, entonces solo estaba dejando la puerta abierta para un corazón roto y dejarlo dormir en el sillón.

Me mordí las uñas, todavía sin poder mirarlo.

-Edward, no te odio. No creo que pueda odiarte. Pero creo que lo que pasó anoche… no creo que sea una buena idea para nosotros volver a hacer una cosa así.-

Lo sentí tensarse junto a mí.

-Bella…-

-Por favor, solo déjame decir lo que necesito decir antes de que me desmaye o me vomite.-

Espero a que continuara. Respire profundo y lo miré. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y había un gesto de dolor en su cara. Tenía tantas ganas de quitar ese ceño y besar su dolor para que se fuera. En vez de eso, tomé su mano y comencé a acariciarla levemente con la punta de mis dedos. Él suspiro y cerró los ojos.

¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan perfecto? Solo haría más difícil decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

Abrió los ojos y me miró.

_Bien, Swan, tú puedes hacer esto. Solo saca los hechos, y con una chingada, no llores._

-Edward, eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, y tú… amistad… ha sido una de las cosas más importantes que me ha pasado. Pero vivimos juntos… trabajamos juntos… y la verdad no veo como cogernos el uno al otro hará que tengamos un final feliz. Para empezar tu hermana nos mataría, y si las cosas se ponen… incomodas, entonces yo me tendría que ir, y creo que eso me dañaría mas que todo lo que me ha pasado en mi mierda de vida.-

Él miro hacía abajo a sus manos, y podía darme cuenta que estaba batallando para encontrar las palabras correctas para decir.

-Bella, tú me gustas… mucho… y estoy muy seguro que yo te gusto… mucho. ¿Por qué no vemos a donde nos lleva todo esto?-

-Por que, Edward, ¡Podía terminar conmigo de vuelta a mi callejón siendo meada por Charlie!-

-Eso no pasará.-

-¡Podría pasar!-

Nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro, buscando algún tipo de compromiso.

No había ninguno.

-¿Y entonces que sugieres?- preguntó, con la frustración llenando su voz. -¿Qué solo ignoremos lo que sentimos por el otro y mantener las cosas estrictamente profesionales? No veo como eso va a ser posible.-

Suspiré.

-Creó que deberíamos retroceder algunos pasos hasta… que sepas bien que es lo que sientes por mi.-

-Bella, YO SE que es lo que siento por ti.-

-¿Es por eso que me dijiste todas esas cosas anoche?-

Su respiración se quedo en su garganta.

-Edward, me conociste hace una semana, tienes demonios personales que todavía están siendo domados, y constantemente tienes mujeres que se te tiran encima. Ahora, mírame a los ojos y dime que PUEDES garantizarme que ninguna de esas cosas me destrozara y me dejara en un desastre de corazón roto, y entonces te voy a creer.-

Sus ojos se nublaron.

_Por favor dilo. No me importa si estas mintiendo. Solo dilo y tómame en tus brazos._

Bajo la mirada.

_Carajo, Edward._

-No puedo prometerte eso, Bella. Se que tan lejos tengo que ir en lidiar con mis problemas, y no sería justo para ti arriesgarte en lo que podríamos ser solo con mi auto control.-

El corazón me dolió. Al menos fue honesto. Di un respiro tembloroso.

-Esta bien… entonces… estamos en ser amigos… por ahora.-

El me miró y mi corazón se rompió por completo. El se acercó y me acarició la mejilla y yo me recosté en su mano y cerré los ojos.

Lo escuché gemir suavemente.

-Swan, ¿Cómo voy a evitar tocarte así todos los días?-

Abrí los ojos y le sonreí.

-¿Necesitas que te consiga más loción?-

-¡BELLAAAAAA! ¡EDWAAAAAAAAAAARD!-

Jesús, parecía como si Alice estuviera siendo asesinada en la habitación de a lado.

Los dos brincamos y nos salimos corriendo. La encontramos parada frente a la mesa con una colección de revistas de chismes abiertas frente a ella.

-¿Alguno de los dos le importaría explicarme esto?- siseó enojada.

El titular que estaba señalando tenía una foto de Edward y yo. El estaba frunciendo el ceño, tenía el brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Yo estaba sonriendo como lunática y tenía la mano en el aire, saludando. El encabezado decía, "¡EDWARD CULLEN LA TIENE ENORME COMO UN SEMENTAL!" su novia proclama con fuerza. "Revela que su hermana es la fuente de información"

Edward y yo nos miramos con horror, antes de doblarnos de la risa.

_Mierda. Estábamos en serios problemas._

**Gracias por leer.**

**Por favor déjenle un poco de amor al Tarado y Chica Pipí. Lo van a necesitar.**

**Las amo a todas.**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! A las que tengo en Facebook les hice un regalo pero no pude etiquetarlas a todas, así que busquen mis fotos de navidad y la que dice Chicas FFn comenten o etiquétense, es para cualquiera que me lee aquí en FFn.**

**Pobre Bella… ni modo, no les toca quererse todavía, pero bien que se traen ganas ¡no se preocupen! Los lemmons llegan en el capitulo 11, así que no falta mucho…**

**¿Cuál es su parte favorita? Hay mucho de donde escoger! ¿O su frase favorita? Diganme! **

**Déjenme amor!**

**Eviiz.**


	9. SNL y La Inquisición Española

Para poder entender una parte de este capitulo la autora recomienda que vean este video se llama "The Spanish Inquisition" de Monty Python, yo creo que de si tienen que verlo, por que si no, no van a saber ni que onda como para la mitad del capitulo.

www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=o0b9pklfKQ8

Solo quiten espacios y pongan el punto.

Se que me tarde mucho, pero bueno, fue navidad, año nuevo y Día de Reyes así que me la pase festejando y disfrutando lo que me queda de vacaciones.

Disfruten, se que este capitulo tiene una linda sorpresa!

Capitulo 9. SNL y La Inquisición Española.

EPOV

_**Solo ignórala, Cullen. Esa es la única forma en la que saldrá de esto. SI es que sales de esto.**_

**Solo iré a orinar rápido y voy a ver que esta haciendo, solo un vistazo pequeñito.**

_**¡No la veas! ¿No tienes sentido de supervivencia? Solo mira la maldita pantalla ¿quieres? Mira, hay una persecución de autos. Fíjate como los bonitos autos se estrellan en pedazos ¡Que divertido!**_

**Oh Dios, acaba de suspirar. Puedo oler su aliento. Ahhh…**

_**¡Deja de respirar, idiota! ¡No podrás olerla si no respiras!**_

**Suspiré.**

**Tenía que estar en un avión, junto a Bella, por cinco horas. Mi "amiga" Bella. La chica que quería más en todo el mundo y no podía, no debía, tenerla.**

**El cuerpo entero me dolía del esfuerzo que hacía de no tocarla.**

**Jesús, debí haber insistido en que tomáramos vuelos diferentes, pero luego ella se hubiera ofendido y me hubiera dado una cachetada, y que Dios me ayude, probablemente hubiera encontrado eso muy excitante.**

_**Esta bien solo cálmate, estarás bien. Muérdete una uña o algo. No falta mucho. Estaremos llegando en cualquier segundo…**_

**Miré mi reloj. Faltaban cinco horas y 55 minutos.**

**¡MIERDA!**

…

BPOV

**El viaje a Nueva York fue horrible.**

**Edward y yo estábamos sentados el uno al otro, y la cercanía de él y de su maldito intoxicante olor de sexo fue la más dulce tortura que haya conocido. Alice se sentó pasando el pasillo, y podía darme cuenta que sabía lo que estaba pasando pero la malvada duende nunca se ofreció a cambiar asientos. Podría jurar que este era nuestro castigo por los encabezados de hace unos días.**

**Ella se inclinó hacía mi.**

**-¿Estas teniendo un lindo viaje, cariño?- pregunto, angelicalmente.**

**Articule la palabra "Jodete" antes de darle la espalda e intentar desesperadamente no tocar el brazo de Edward con el mío.**

**El viaje pasó casi todo en silencio. Edward se había puesto los audífonos tan pronto nos sentamos y estaba intentando pretender que estaba viendo la película de acción. Fueron varias veces que lo sentí mirándome desde la orilla de su ojo, y mi pulso se aceleraba.**

**Las cosas habían estado un poco incomodas entre nosotros desde la otra noche. Los dos intentábamos muy duro hacer honor a nuestro pacto de "solo amigos", pero me quedaba corta al decir que eso era difícil. Cada vez que lo veía mis partes femeninas se ponían locas de placer, y el siempre presente dolor entre mis piernas se volvía más molesto. No ayudaba que cada vez que él me veía, mostraba una enorme carpa en sus pantalones que yo, a decir verdad, encontraba increíblemente excitante y así que me ponía más loca… y si… el circulo viciosa continuaba.**

**Me gire para verlo. De verdad tenía el más perfecto perfil del mundo, pero comenzaba a ponerme más molesta de que no me hablara.**

**Lo miré feo y me di cuenta que su respiración se acelero un poco. Sople un poco de aire hacía su oreja. Él de inmediato dejo de respirar y sus ojos temblaron un poco.**

_**Oh, Cullen, si tu crees que puedes ignorarme por el resto del vuelo, estas taaaaaaan equivocado.**_

**Levante mi falda un poco y comencé a trazar pequeños, deliberados círculos en mis muslos, viendo su cara con cuidado. Él paso saliva pesadamente, y un extraño sonido salió de su garganta, pero no se rompía.**

**Bien. Si la indirecta no funcionaba, intentemos esto.**

**Me acerqué y le saque los audífonos de las orejas.**

**-¡Ow!-**

**-Oh… lo siento- dije irritada. -¿Te interrumpí al ignorarme?-**

**Él suspiró y se dio la vuelta para encararme. –Swan, no te estaba ignorando.-**

**-¿Oh de verdad? Entonces dime de que se trataba la película que estabas "viendo"-**

**El pestañeo rápidamente y volvió a mirar la pantalla. –Bueno… eh… hay un tipo… y él tiene un auto…-**

**-¿Cuál es el nombre del tipo?-**

**-Um… ¿John?-**

**-¿De que color es el auto?-**

**-¿Rojo?-**

**Le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. -¿Por qué me estas ignorando?-**

**Se tocó el brazo. –Primero ¡OW! y segundo…- vio para otro lado. –No lo sé… supuse que si intentaba pretender que no estabas aquí, no me obsesionaría con el hecho de todo en lo que puedo pensar es en que estas justo ahí.-**

**-Cullen- dije, frustrada. –Esa oración no tiene absolutamente nada de sentido.-**

**Pasó la mano por su cabello. –Es difícil de explicar.-**

**-¡Inténtalo más!- se giró para verme y yo caí en la fuerza de su mirada. Intenté no gemir mientras continuaba. –Mira, si de verdad vamos a intentar que este asunto de "ser amigos" funcione, entonces no podemos cerrarnos cada vez que las cosas se pongan difíciles o incomodas. Somos lo suficientemente maduros para tener una simple conversación. ¡Eso es lo que se supone hacen los amigos!-**

**-Okey, bien… amigos- dijo, su voz oscura y sarcástica. -¿Quieres saber por que te ignoro? Bueno te diré por que.-**

**Se giró hacía la diminuta pantalla otra vez pero siguió hablando.**

**-Verás, si me siento así, solo puedo verte en mi vista periférica. Todavía puedo sentirte junto a mí, por que por alguna razón desconocida, tu cuerpo… cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, dispara una descarga de electricidad directamente a mi verga cada vez que estoy a un metro de distancia de ti. Eres como enchufe personal. Pero sentándome así lo hace soportable. Ahora, si me doy la vuelta y hablo contigo, de esta manera- se tensó en su asiento. –No solo tengo la descarga a mi verga, también tengo la estimulación visual de ver tus ojos, boca, manos, piel, etcétera. Esto solo incrementa el asunto de la verga, y la densidad de la erección va de soportable a incomodo.-**

**Su voz era baja y podía sentir el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en mantenerse calmado. Tomó un deliberado respiro antes de continuar.**

**-Encima de eso, si uno de los dos se inclina así- su cara se detuvo a centímetros de la mía, -entonces puedo sentirte, mirarte y… olerte.-**

**Mi respiración se ponía pesada rápidamente y podía sentir que lo que estaba describiendo le pasaba a mi cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron e inhalo profundo. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, sus ojos estaban casi negros. Su mirada recorrió mi cara y se detuvo en mi boca. Mi pulso retumbaba y pulsaba pero no podía alejarme del fuego de sus ojos.**

**-Ahora en esta posición- el gimió. –Mi verga esta tan dura que llega a un estado critico. No solo es incomodo, es muy doloroso, y cada pulso en mi cuerpo me grita que te la meta y que no me detenga hasta que el dolor salga de mi.-**

_**Oh Dios.**_

**Mis músculos se contraían desesperadamente de solo pensarlo, y de pronto estaba convencida de que tal vez me convertiría en miembro del club de las alturas en cualquier momento, y eso que Edward no me había tocado.**

**Nos quedamos viendo, deseo puro saliendo de nosotros. Los dos estábamos jadeando ligeramente.**

**-Swan- gruño. -¿Tienes alguna idea… alguna pista, de lo difícil que es para mí estar así de cerca de ti y no darle a mi cuerpo lo que pide a gritos?-**

**Pase saliva, y asentí ligeramente. Se inclinó más y podía oler su dulce aliento. Podía ver su deliciosa lengua detrás de sus perfectos dientes.**

**Mis ojos se cerraron y yo me incline hacía él, buscando sus labios. No los encontré y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se había puesto de nuevo en su asiento, lo más lejos posible de mí.**

**Lo vi ponerse de nuevo los audífonos.**

**-Entonces, Swan- dijo con voz áspera, evadiendo mi mirada. –es por eso que te estoy ignorando.- me miró y me dio una ligera sonrisa. –Prometo que no te ignorare cuando lleguemos a Nueva York, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**Le sonreí de vuelta y exhale. –Mejor no.-**

**El suspiró y cerró los ojos. –Bonita conversación… amiga.-**

…

**El día siguiente me encontré sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de Edward en nuestro departamento en Nueva York y estaba en problemas.**

**Los ojos me dolían por que no me atrevía a pestañear. Los pulmones me dolían por que se me había olvidado como respirar y mi ropa interior estaba mojada por que… espera… ¿de que estaba hablando?**

**No había ninguna duda. Tenía un masivo daño cerebral. Podía escuchar que alguien me estaba hablando, pero había perdido la comprensión del ingles.**

_**¿Bella? ¡BELLA! ¡Edward te esta hablando! ¡Jesús! Pestañea, respira ¡escucha!**_

**-¿Eh?-**

**Le pestañee a Edward y tome una gran bocanada de aire. Él estaba parado frente a mí, sosteniendo su guitarra. Acababa de tocarme dos de las canciones que estaba pensando tocar en Saturday Night Live (SNL). Nunca lo había escuchado cantar antes. No propiamente.**

**Había sido una experiencia espiritual.**

**Tan pronto abrió la boca estaba hipnotizada. Su increíble voz me tranquilizo y me incendio al mismo tiempo, y de pronto, todo lo que podía ver era él. Sus largos dedos tocaban las cuerdas de la guitarra con habilidad. Su hermosa cara era como una pieza de arte, expresando sus letras cautivantes. Su voz me enredo en un trance mientras mi cuerpo se prendía debajo de mi piel.**

_**Bien, suficiente de esas pendejadas. ¡Concéntrate! ¡Te esta hablando!**_

**-Swan- dijo impaciente. -¿Me vas a contestar o quieres seguir con tu personificación de una muñeca inflable?-**

**Eso ganó mi atención.**

**-¿Qué me acabas de decir?- dije sin aliento, levantando las cejas.**

**Se rió suavemente. –Estabas sentada ahí, completamente quieta, con la boca abierta como una "o". Me recordaste a una muñeca inflable.-**

**Le entorné los ojos.**

**-¿Y que tan extensa es tu experiencia con las muñecas inflables, Cullen?- inquirí seriamente.**

**Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sentí una descarga de lujuria.**

**-Swan, deje las drogas, deje el alcohol, deje de fumar y deje de tener sexo sin sentido con mujeres sexys. No te ATREVAS a seguir con mis novias inflables o de verdad tendré que patearte el culo.-**

**Me reí de él. –De acuerdo, pero si escuche que tratas mal a esas muñecas, o que les hiciste daño de cualquier forma- el resopló con fuerza. –Entonces TENDRE que ponerle una aguja a tu pequeña obsesión.-**

**Su risa ronca lleno el cuarto y mi corazón canto. El me miró cálido y yo quería sujetarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás. –Swan, como es que siempre logras hacerme reír, incluso cuando estoy cagando ladrillos por tener que cantar en vivo en televisión nacional.-**

**-De hecho es muy simple, Cullen. Tienes estándares extremadamente bajos.-**

**Los dos nos reímos y nos miramos. Cuando la risa se detuvo, la familiar electricidad que generábamos llenó el aire. Sus ojos me quemaron y podía sentirme sonrojar de deseo debajo de su intensa mirada. Comencé a palpitar, y lamenté el hecho de que tendría que cambiarme la ropa interior OTRA VEZ, cuando dejara la habitación.**

_**Jesús, Bella, ¡Es el cuarto par de hoy!**_

**¡Bueno no es como si pudiera evitarlo! ¡Míralo por el amor de Dios!**

_**-supiro- Es verdad. Necesitaremos una colección más grande de pantaletas.**_

**Me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar otra vez, y di un respiro tembloroso.**

_**Bien, Swan, tiempo del plan delta de evasión. Deja de mirarlo, cambia el tema y piensa en los pobres niños de África que se están muriendo de hambre. Y si eso no funciona, solo cógelo con la mirada y aprieta los muslos.**_

**SABES que no estas ayudando ¿verdad?**

_**Bueno, tú fuiste la que pensó que sería buena idea ser solo "amigos". Jesús, ¡Que idiota eres!**_

**¡Hey! Creí que era algo que habíamos decidido juntas.**

_**Yo no, mi amiga. Nunca hubiera accedido a algo tan ridículo. Es decir, en serio, ¡MIRALO! Por favor dime como no ESTAMOS HACIENDO eso.**_

**-Entonces- dije alegre, ignorando mi perra interior. -¿Qué estabas diciendo antes?-**

**El miró hacía abajo y respiro profundo. Me recordó que tal vez no era la única cuya mente se había ido con la frustración sexual. Se aclaró la garganta y se paso los dedos por el cabello. –Te estaba preguntando que pensabas de las canciones. ¿Crees que esas estén bien en el show?-**

_**¡Dios no! ¡No puede cantar esas canciones! Mujeres de todo el mundo tendrán una combustión espontanea en un ataque de sobrecarga sexual. Seria un desastre.**_

**-Bueeeeno… no estoy muy segura. Tal vez tengas que tocarlas otra vez y yo tenga que escuchar, solo para estar seguros.- a veces hasta yo me sorprendía de lo brillante que era.**

**El levantó una ceja, y una sonrisa se asomó en las orillas de su boca.**

_**El entiende Swan. Sabe tu pequeño juego.**_

_**Oh cállate. Solo recuérdame respirar.**_

**Edward puso las manos en su guitarra y comenzó a tocar.**

_**Ahhhhh… dulce falla cerebral.**_

**Dos horas y varios pares de calzones después, estaba en mi habitación, arreglándome para irnos a los estudios de NBC donde Edward pasaría la tarde ensayando para el show en vivo de esta noche. Escuche un ligero toque en la puerta y Alice entró, sin esperar respuesta.**

**-Hola, querida mejor amiga- dijo alegre. –Traigo regalitos para ti.- dejo caer una bolsa en la cama. Levanté una ceja e investigue el contenido.**

**Calzones. Muchos y muchos calzones. La mire confundida.**

**-¿Cómo supiste…?-**

**-¡Por favor!- mofó. –Me doy cuenta de la masiva cantidad de locas hormonas que han estado saltando desde que dejamos LA. Podríamos darle energía a varías ciudades pequeñas con la energía sexual que ha estado saliendo de entre tú y mi hermano. No es difícil darse cuenta.-**

**Asentí y miré el suelo. -¿Te diste cuenta de cuantas veces he mandado mi ropa interior a la lavandería?-**

**Se dejó caer en la cama. –Si, y para ser honestos, el staff del hotel esta comenzando a hablar- me sonrío con calidez. –Con una chingada, Bella, es solo Edward. El mismo Edward que solía echarse pedos en mis almohadas antes de que me fuera a dormir. El mismo Edward que ponía mis Barbies desnudas en posiciones de sexo lésbico. Estoy segura que si tu vagina supiera todo acerca de él, estaría menos interesada en apretarlo.-**

_**No apuestes en eso. Solo de pensar en Edward quitándole la ropa a las Barbies de Alice y poniéndolas de forma sugestiva me hacía ponerme toda caliente otra vez. ¡CARAJO!**_

**-Y… ¿Cómo te va con lo de ser solo amigos?- preguntó ella inocentemente.**

**Gemí y me deje caer junto a ella. -¡Lo odio! Odio cada segundo que no estoy con él, o tocándolo o escuchando su estúpida sexy voz. ¡Me hace querer golpear algo!-**

**-Puedo traer a Tanya Denali para eso.-**

**Me reí. –Eso ya lo he hecho.-**

**Ella sonrió con malicia. –Si, lo has hecho.-**

**Suspiré y pensé en Edward en su habitación, arreglándose. Probablemente estaba sin playera, parado frente al espejo, pasando la mano por su cabello y viéndose como la definición de sexo.**

**Puta madre. Otra vez me había mojado.**

**-Dios, Alice, se que estamos haciendo lo correcto, pero… ¡Aaaaargh! ¿Si sabes?-**

**-Veras, Bella, es por eso que puse las reglas. Nada de tocarse. Tocarse es malo. Tocarse deja salir cosas que no pueden esconderse otra vez, y ahora los dos están en el purgatorio y todo lo que puedo hacer es sentarme, verlos y gritarles ¡SE LOS DIJE!-**

**-Lo sé- gemí. –Pero, Alice, de verdad creo que puede haber algo especial entre nosotros.-**

**Ella resopló. –Oh YO SE que hay algo especial entre ustedes. ¿Por qué putas crees que te "contrate" en primer lugar?-**

**Le pestañee, de pronto muy confundida. -¿De que estas hablando?-**

**Ella se sentó y tomo mis manos. –Bella, desde la primera vez que te vi con mi hermano, supe que tú eras la indicada. Era tan obvio. La forma en la que se hablaban, la forma en la que él te veía, la forma en la que lidiabas con él… los dos están hecho el uno para el otro.-**

**-¿Y entonces por que no estamos JUNTOS?- lloriquee**

**-Bella- dijo ella con paciencia. –El tiempo no es el correcto.- exhale con pesadez. –Mira, si los dos brincaran a algo en este momento, se terminaría antes de que empezaran algo. Los dos tienen secretos, pasado y pendejadas… y si sacan todo eso ahora, los dos quedaran aplastados por el peso de todo eso. ES POR ESO que hice las reglas. Tengo esperanza en retrasar lo inevitable lo suficiente para que ustedes arreglaran sus mierdas. Pero creo que ese plan ya brinco por la ventana.-**

**Me acosté en la cama otra vez y puse las manos sobre mi cara, intentando desesperadamente bloquear las imágenes de Edward medio desnudo y de todas las cosas que me gustarían hacerle.**

**-Dios, Alice- gemí de frustración. -¿Qué tengo que hacer para detener esta tortura? Por favor dime por que me estoy volviendo loca.-**

**Se acostó junto a mí y me quito las manos de la cara. –Cariño, solo tienes que intentarlo y mantener las cosas casuales. Si estar tan cerca de él es tan traumático, mantén tu distancia. Si pasar tiempo con él es mucha tentación, tomate un descanso, hazte un facial, toma clases de kick-boxing.-**

**La miré y sabía que ella podía ver el dolor en mis ojos.**

**-Solo se paciente, Bella. Puedo garantizarte que la espera valdrá la pena- me besó en la mejilla y se paró de la cama. –Ahora, termina de arreglarte, por que nos vamos en diez minutos- caminó hacía la puerta y me miró otra vez. –Y si sirve de consolación, él también esta sufriendo.- me sonrío con tristeza. –Tal vez más que tú.- cerró la puerta con suavidad cuando salió.**

**Si servía de consolación saber que no estaba en este infierno sola. Pensé en lo que probablemente estaba haciendo Edward en este momento. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que lo más seguro es que se la estuviera jalando para liberar un poco de ansiedad antes del show.**

**Hombre, ese chico tenía una gran habilidad para masturbarse.**

_**Tal vez eso sea algo que a TI te ayude a liberar un poco de ansiedad…**_

**¡Pfff! De verdad no veo como yo teniendo un orgasmo sin tocar la distante e impresionante polla de Edward ayudara algo a bajar mi nivel de ansiedad.**

_**No, idiota. Quise decir tocándote… tú.**_

**¡Oh!... quieres decir… ¿tocando el botón?**

_**¿Por qué no? La verdad no te hará daño, y podrás disfrutarlo.**_

**Mmmmmm. Era un concepto interesante.**

**Masturbarme no era algo que hubiera hecho mucho en los últimos años. El principal problema era la privacidad. Es que no hay nada peor que estarte metiendo los dedos en un oscuro callejón, solo para darte cuenta que el viejo pervertido de Mikey Newton te esta viendo desde la esquina.**

**Recuerdo la primera noche que paso. Estaba muy cerca, desesperada por explotar, cuando atrapé un movimiento en mi visión periférica.**

**Me di la vuelta para ver a Mikey ahí, acariciándose por arriba de sus pantalones sucios y viéndome como si fuera una cajita feliz de McDonald's. Se lamió los labios y se dirigió hacía a mí, bajándose el cierre mientras caminaba.**

**Me senté derecha y puse mi mejor cara de "No te atrevas, pendejo".**

**Él la ignoró.**

**Cuando se paró frente a mi, se sacó su patética erección y se la acarició sugestivamente.**

**-Hey, Bella- dijo, el fuerte olor del alcohol casi me nockea. -¿Qué piensas de esto?-**

**Miré rápidamente a su pito antes de volver a su cara. –Creo que se ve como un pene, Mikey, solo que mucho más pequeño.- su expresión cayó de inmediato y se alejo arrastrando los pies.**

**Ese fue mi primer y último intento de auto placer en público. **

_**Pero no hay nada que pueda detenerte ahora, Swan. Tienes una puerta Y un seguro.**_

**Mmmm, y tenía diez minutos, dedos muy fuertes e imágenes de Edward y su guitarra para ayudarme. ¿Por qué carajos no hacerlo?**

**Me quite la ropa, cerré la puerta, me acosté en la cama y me preparé para conocerme a misma un poco mejor.**

…

EPOV

**Estaba esperando en la sala, mordiendo con fuerza la uña de mi dedo cuando escuche un grito del cuarto de Bella. Corrí hacía ahí y toque desesperado la puerta.**

**-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?-**

**Escuche un golpe seguido de un "¡Ow!"**

**-¿Bella?-**

**-¡Estoy bien!- grito con voz estrangulada. –Totalmente bien. Solo me caí de la cama. Nada de que preocuparse.-**

**Intente abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada.**

_**¿Qué putas estaba haciendo en la cama? ¿No se supone que se estaba arreglando?**_

**-¡No puedes entrar, Edward!- chilló, casi histérica.**

**-Eso ya lo sé, Bella- dije paciente. –La puerta tiene seguro.-**

**-¡Ja! ¡Tienes razón! Tengo una puerta y un seguro ¡Y tengo toda intención de usarlos!-**

**Fruncí el ceño y pase los dedos por mi cabello.**

_**¿Qué carajos le pasa?**_

**-¿Entonces estas bien?- dije frustrado.**

**-Si, Cullen, estoy bien. Mejor que bien, de hecho. MUY relajada. ¡Probablemente más relajada que tú!-**

**Sacudí la cabeza y me fui. A veces no podía entender a esa chica.**

…

**-Alice, ¡Se razonable!-**

**-Estoy siendo razonable Edward, ¡No puedes tenerla!-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**

**-Por que no es el tiempo ¡no va a funcionar!-**

**-Podía funcionar. Solo que quieres que las cosas siempre salgan como TÚ quieras. ¿Qué de lo que yo quiero? ¿Lo que necesito?-**

**-No la NECESITAS, Edward…-**

**-¡Claro que si! ¡La necesito más que tú!-**

**Miré feo a mi hermana. Ella suspiró con pesadez y me tomó las manos.**

**-Mira, dulce, irritante, cabrón hermano mío. Solo necesito a Bella por una hora. Necesitamos encontrarnos con el jefe de tu compañía disquera mientras estamos en la gran manzana, y ya que tú no estarás disponible toda la tarde, la necesito en mi equipo. Luego podrás tenerla ¿esta bien? Eres un chico grande, Edward. No necesitas que alguien te tome de la mano para un simple ensayo.-**

**Solté su mano, me deje caer en el sofá, y me pasé las manos por el cabello. –Es solo que sería bueno tenerla conmigo, Alice- dije aún pidiéndole. –Ella me tranquiliza, y no se si te has dado cuenta, pero como que me esta dando un ataque.-**

**Ella se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó. –Ella estará ahí. Solo ve al estudio, te acomodas, haces tu ensayo y ella estará ahí antes de que el show empiece.-**

**Hice un pequeño puchero y mire la silla donde Bella estaba esperando paciente. Ella me miró e intentó no sonreír.**

**-Cullen, ¿te haría sentir mejor si te digo lo adorable que te ves cuando haces berrinche?-**

**Me cruce de brazos y bufé. –No… y yo NO hago berrinche.-**

**El teléfono de Alice vibró. Ella miró rápidamente la pantalla.**

**-El auto esta aquí. Es tiempo que te vayas, Edward.-**

**Me paré del sillón y levanté mi bolsa de ropa y el estuche de mi guitarra. Alice me besó en la mejilla.**

**-Tengo que hacer unas llamadas para confirmar la hora de nuestra junta, pero te veré después ¿de acuerdo?- dijo suavemente.**

**Asentí aún enojado mientras ella se daba la vuelta y se iba a su cuarto, dejándome solo con Bella. La miré y ella se puso de pie.**

**-Vamos, Cullen- dijo ligeramente, poniendo su brazo alrededor del mío mientras caminaba conmigo al elevador. –Si no dejas de hacer puchero tendré que chupar esos deliciosos labios y entonces el mundo que conocemos llegara a su fin.-**

**Mi respiración se acelero con la sola sugestión de mis labios estando cerca de los de ella.**

**-Ya estoy amando ese plan, Swan, hagámoslo.-**

**Ella me miró seria. –Pórtate bien- se detuvo frente al elevador. –Ahora, tú puedes hacer esto. Así que ve ahí y se la estrella que se puedes ser.-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Debería ser hosco, demandante y sexualmente insoportable?-**

**Ella frunció el ceño. –No, eso solo sería ser tú mismo. Se calmado, gracioso y por amor a la chingada intenta que no te de un ataque hasta que yo llegué allá.-**

**Ella me sonrió y sentí una descarga de placer. Ella se levantó y puso los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, apretándome con fuerza. Solté mis bolsas y la abrace también, poniéndola contra mí y respirando su increíble esencia. Sus manos acariciaron la parte de atrás de mi cabello y yo gemí y la apreté más fuerte. Enterré mi cara en su cuello, sintiendo mi erección crecer entre nosotros. Me presione contra ella hasta que se alejó.**

**Ella estaba jadeando un poco y yo de inmediato me puse más duro, al ver el deseo en sus ojos. Ella miró mis pantalones y levantó una ceja.**

**-Mmmmm… tal vez deberíamos pedir que él tenga su propio camerino.-**

**Yo me reí. –Si, tal vez debimos hacerlo. Encuentro insoportable estar cerca de él en este momento.-**

**Ella exhalo con pesadez. –Ni que lo digas.-**

**Me besó en la mejilla y se despidió como una esposa de los cincuentas. - ¡Ten un buen día cariño! ¡No hagas nada que haga que te patee el culo!-**

**Sonreí y tomé mis bolsas. Me di la vuelta para verla mientras el elevador empezaba a cerrarse.**

**-Te veo pronto, Chica Pipi.-**

**Me enseño el dedo. –No si yo te veo primero, Tarado.-**

…

**Alguien tocaba la puerta del camerino.**

**-¡Cinco minutos para la prueba de sonido, Sr. Cullen!-**

**-Gracias.-**

**Termine de afinar mi guitarra y tomé una botella de agua.**

**¿Cinco minutos? ¿Tiempo para un juego de hockye de mano?**

_**Dios Santo, Cullen, tienes que estar bromeando. Te vas a lastimar el pene de tanto que te lo jalas. **_

**Si pero al menos estaré relajado.**

_**¡Salte de aquí, pervertido! Puedes abusar sexualmente de ti después.**_

**Entre al estudio y fui recibido de inmediato por el Productor Ejecutivo de SNL, Lorne Michaels.**

**-Edward- dijo mientras sacudía mi mano con calidez. –Comenzaba a creer que nunca te tendríamos en nuestro pequeño programa.-**

**Sonreí. –Lorne, tu sabes que mi hermana me mataría antes de dejar que eso pasará.-**

**-¿Cómo esta Alice?-**

**-Pequeña, mandona, irritante… tú sabes, lo usual.-**

**El se rió y me guió hacía el escenario donde un tipo desalineado estaba intercambiando tarjetas con el productor asistente. **

**-Bien, yo hago lo de Harry Potter, luego lo del cabello, luego Adam sale y hace la imitación de Dalí, luego yo digo "tenemos un gran espectáculo esta noche… Edward Cullen esta aquí"… gritos masivos… el fin."- Pasó los dedos por su cabello y se rió nervioso. –Simple.-**

**Lorne lo llamó. –Rob, quiero que conozcas a alguien.- el caminó hacia nosotros con timidez y me sonrió. –Robert Pattinson quiero que conozcas a Edward Cullen. Edward, este es el chico de moda, Rob Pattinson.-**

**Sacudí su mano. –Hey, Rob, gusto en conocerte.-**

**El sacudió mi mano con entusiasmo. –Wow, hombre… es un gran honor. Soy un gran fan. No puedo esperar para escucharte cantar en vivo.-**

**Me reí nervioso. –Mi trabajo de esta noche es muy sencillo comparado con el tuyo. ¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y sonrió. –Para ser honestos, me estoy cagando de miedo, pero Lorne me aseguró que si lo arruino solo habrá unas ligeras nalgadas.-**

**Lorne sonrió burlón y le palmeó la espalda. –Rob, tu eres uno de los pocos conductores que hemos tenido que han llegado con los diálogos aprendidos, estarás bien. Ahora, tengo que ir a acosar a mi reparto así que los veré después.-**

**Mientras se iba Rob se dio la vuelta hacía mí. –Jesús, Edward, ¿Cómo dejamos que nos metieran en esta locura?-**

**Sacudí la cabeza. –Sepa la chingada, Rob… siento como si quisiera arrancarme la piel, salir corriendo y vomitar, todo al mismo tiempo.-**

**El asintió serio. –Una imagen muy impresionante, hombre. Creo que me uniré.-**

**Caminamos hacía el escenario musical donde los técnicos estaban poniendo los toques finales en el sonido y luces. –Y entonces Rob, recuerdo haber leído en algún lado que también tocas.-**

**El se rió y se rascó la cara. –Si, un poco, pero sabes, no quiero ser uno de esos zopencos que dicen "Si soy actor pero lo que de verdad quiero hacer es rock and roll". Creo que eso es de mal gusto.-**

**Sonreí. Era agradable conocer a un actor que no tuviera el ego del tamaño de un país pequeño. Me gustaba este chico. –Bueno, tal vez después de la prueba de sonido podremos tocar en el camerino, solo por diversión.-**

**Sus ojos se encendieron y una enorme sonrisa llenó su cara. -¿Estas jugando? ¡Eso sería BRILLANTE! No puedo creer que vaya a tocar con Edward Cullen. ¡Maravilloso! ¡Tengo que ir por mi guitarra!-**

**Comenzó a alejarse, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta y regresó. –Ummm… solo para que sepas, había planeado ser más cool frente a ti. Acabo de sonar como un completo patán ¿verdad?-**

**Me reí y me encogí de hombros. –No un COMPLETO patán…-**

**Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y me dio su mejor ceño de James Dean. –Haz tu puta prueba de sonido, Cullen. Te veo en nuestra muy masculina tocada en veinte minutos.-**

**-Si, Sr. Pattinson- dije serio. –Lo que tú digas.-**

**Me dio otra sonrisa enorme y se fue corriendo como una niña.**

**Después de la prueba de sonido, Rob fue a mi camerino y tocamos por un rato, principalmente algo de R & B, pero también algo de música vieja. Él era muy bueno. Tenía una muy inusual emotiva voz, y aparte del hecho de que no podía entender ni una palabra que cantara, de verdad creí que el chico tenía talento de verdad.**

**De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Bella entró, buscando algo en su bolsa de quien sabe qué y obviamente no del mejor humor. –Maldito taxista hijo de puta me llevó por todo la puta Nueva York antes de traerme aquí. ¡Pinche chupa pitos! Siento que haya llegado tarde, Cullen. ¿De que putas me perdí?-**

**Se detuvo de repente cuando levantó la vista y vio a Rob. Se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta. Luego me miró a mí. Luego lo miró a él. Una pequeña risita histérica se le salió de los labios.**

_**Jesús, finalmente pasó. Oficialmente se volvió loca.**_

**-Bella, este es Rob Pattinson. Es el conductor de programa de hoy. Rob esta es mi… amiga…Bella Swan.-**

**Rob bajó su guitarra, caminó hacía Bella y sacó la mano. –Gusto en conocerte, Bella- dijo con calidez.**

**Bella no se movió. Su boca se abrió más. Sus ojos volaron de él a mi otra vez. Otra risita maniática se le salió.**

**-Jesús, Swan, sacude la mano del chico, o pensara que eres una persona loca cualquiera que levanté de la calle.-**

**Eso ganó su atención. Me entornó los ojos y rápidamente regreso a Rob.**

**-Hola- dijo sin aliento, tomando su mano. –Gusto en conocerte también, Rob.-**

**Rob iba a quitar su mano, pero Bella la tomó, llevándola a su cara para inspeccionarla con intensidad. Me miró rápidamente a mí y luego a su mano. –Jesús.- la escuche decir en voz baja.**

**-¿Bella?- dije paciente. -¿Te tomaste algunas pastillas de locura cuando venías para acá? Por que creo que estas asustando a mi amigo Rob.-**

**Bella dejó caer su mano y Rob se rió antes de pasar su mano por el cabello. Bella se le quedo viendo.**

_**Por Dios, Swan, por favor contrólate. Me estas avergonzando. ¿Que putas te pasa?**_

**La vi pestañear rápidamente y sacudir la cabeza, claramente intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.**

**-Y… um… Bella- dijo nervioso Rob. –Supongo que hasta ahora no has tenido un buen día. Es eso o solo te gusta maldecir mucho.-**

**Finalmente, ella regresó a la realidad. Se enfocó en Rob y se rió un poco.**

(Recomiendo que vean el video antes de que lean esta parte, por que si no, no entenderán el chiste, el link esta al principio del capitulo)

**-Si, bueno, después del viaje más largo del mundo, corrí hacia la seguridad de aquí y me checaron de todo, menos las caries por un tipo llamado Clarence, el guardia de seguridad más lento del mundo.-**

**Rob se rió. –Si me hizo lo mismo a mí. Era como la puta Inquisición Española.-**

**Bella sonrió. -¡Ja! Nadie espera la Inquisición Española.-**

**Rob le frunció el ceño. –Su principal arma es la sorpresa.-**

**Bella le frunció el ceño de regreso. –Sorpresa Y miedo.-**

**Rob se corrigió. –Sus DOS principales armas son la sorpresa y miedo…-**

**-Y eficacia despiadada- ella lo interrumpió.**

_**¿Qué putas esta pasando?**_

**Rob se concentró. –Sus TRES principales armas son la sorpresa, miedo, eficacia despiadada…-**

**-Y una devoción fanática por el papa…-**

**Rob arrugó su cara en frustración. -¡Ohhhhhh! Volveré a entrar…-**

**De pronto él y Bella estaban riéndose histéricamente.**

**Miré alrededor frenéticamente.**

_**¿Estaba en Punk'd? Sentía como si estuviera en la puta zona desconocida.**_

**Rob eventualmente se tranquilizo. –No creía que a ustedes los americanos les gustara Monty Python.-**

**Bella se limpió los ojos. –No es que no nos guste. La mayoría de las personas no la entienden.-**

**-Bien, ustedes dos.- dije irritado. -¿Qué putas es Monty Python, y por que los pone a reírse como locos?-**

**Eso solo los puso a reírse otra vez.**

_**Por el amor de Dios.**_

**Bella se inclinó sobre Rob y tomó su brazo, con las lágrimas corriéndole por la cara. Rob puso su brazo sobre sus hombros, para apoyarse mientras él se doblaba de la risa.**

**Mi cara enrojeció y sentí de pronto una ola de ira violenta.**

**-Oh, Pattinson- suspiró. **_**¿Pattinson? ¿Lo estaba llamando por su apellido? ¡Pero eso era NUESTRA cosa! **_**–No me había reído tanto desde que atrape a Cullen bailando en la sala una canción de Miley Cyrus.-**

**Me sonroje con fuerza. –Swan, NO estaba bailando. Me estaba moviendo incomodo por que me habías hecho un gran calzón chino.-**

**Se golpeó la barbilla mientras pensaba. –Oh si, ya me acordé.- se rió histéricamente otra vez.**

**Tomó el brazo de Rob y lo jaló en el sofá junto a ella.**

_**¿Qué…?**_

**Estaba forzado en sentarme en la silla frente a ellos.**

**-Entonces Pattinson- **_**¿OTRA VEZ con el apellido? **_**- ¿Qué haces por el momento?-**

**Rob pasó los dedos por el cabello, otra vez.**

_**Jesús, ¿no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que hacía eso? ¿Y de lo irritante que era?**_

**Suspire y pasé los dedos por mi cabello.**

_**Mierda…**_

**-Bueno, estoy en la ciudad promocionando mi nueva película, Little Ashes. Es como una gran biografía de Salvador Dalí.-**

**-Oh si, escuche de eso. Mi amiga Alice ya la vio. Dijo que tenías una maravillosa cara de orgasmo.-**

**Él se rió y se puso las manos en su cara. –Oh Dios. Esa fue la escena más difícil que haya tenido que hacer…-**

**-¿Y como es que… actúas algo así?- preguntó ella, inclinándose. **

_**¿Cómo es que no le avergüenza tener esta conversación? Le esta preguntando a un completo extraño acerca de su cara de orgasmo por el amor de Dios. ¿No tiene vergüenza? Y lo que es peor, ¡él le esta contestando!**_

**-Bueno, tu sabes… solo tienes que usar tú… um… imaginación.-**

**Él la miró y se sonrojo.**

_**Pattinson, tú NO quieres sonrojarte por causa de mi mujer. Te romperé como a una varita.**_

**Bella se aclaró la garganta y sonrió. –Ya veo como es.- ella exhalo y se revolvió incomoda en su lugar.**

_**¿QUE? ¿HIZO QUE SE RETORCIERA? ¡NOOOO! ¡ESE ES MI TRABAJO! ¡MIO! ¡NO DE ÉL! ¡A LA CHINGADA!**_

**-Tal vez debamos cambiar de tema- dijo ella rápidamente.**

_**¿TU CREES?**_

**Mi pulso retumbaba. La furia llenaba mi cuerpo y tenía un deseo incontrolable de partirle la madre al buen niño británico. Me puse de pie rápido y tomé una botella de agua. Le arranque la tapa y tomé un trago, después me mordí con furia las uñas.**

**Bella me miró.**

**-¿Cullen? ¿Estas bien?-**

**La mire enojado.**

"_**¡Estaré bien cuando dejes de intentar cogerte al británico en el sofá de mi camerino!" **_**mi cerebro grito histérico.**

**-Estoy bien, Swan- dije neutral. –Por favor… no dejen que los interrumpa.-**

**De pronto alguien tocó la puerta.**

**-¡Adelante!- grite con rudeza.**

**Alice entró. Bailo hacía a mi y se detuvo cuando vio a Rob y Bella en el sofá. Se le quedo viendo a Rob. Luego me miro a mí. Miró de regreso a Rob.**

_**¿Qué CARAJOS esta pasando aquí?**_

**Camino hacía la silla y se dejo caer, sin quitar los ojos de Rob. Miró rápidamente a Bella.**

**-¡Cristo santo!- dijo sin aliento.**

**Bella asintió y sonrió. –Lo sé ¿verdad?-**

_**¡Arrrgggh!**_

_**Por favor, por el amor de Dios, que alguien me diga que putas esta pasando ¡por que siento que me voy a volver loco!**_

**Rob y yo suspiramos con pesadez y pasamos los dedos por nuestro cabello.**

_**¡PUTA MADRE!**_

**-Rob, esta es Alice, mi mejor amiga y manager de Cullen- dijo Bella.**

**Rob se acercó y tomo la mano de Alice.**

**-Ah si, Alice, entiendo que eres la gran conocedora de caras de orgasmos de cine.-**

**Ella soltó una risita y tomó su mano. Su boca se abrió mientras veía las manos. Se giró hacia Bella otra vez. Bella asintió con energía. **

**-¡LO SE!-**

**Me jale el cabello frenético.**

_**Necesitaba un cigarro… en chinga.**_

**Alguien volvió a tocar la puerta.**

**-¿QUE?- grité furioso.**

**La cabeza de una asustada asistente de producción se asomó.**

**-P-perdón por molestarlo, Sr. Cullen- dijo nerviosa. –Solo quería hacerle saber que usted y el Sr. Pattinson que faltan 30 minutos para que empiece el programa.-**

**Suspiré y murmuré un gracias.**

**Rob se puso de pie y Bella lo siguió a la puerta.**

**-Bueno, mejor me voy- dijo.**

_**Si, mejor te vas, Brit-boy, antes de que te rompa las dos piernas y te golpee hasta la muerte con tu guitarra.**_

**Giró y le dio un abrazo rápido a Bella. –Un gusto en conocerte Bella. ¿Te veré en la after party?-**

_**Sobre mi cadáver.**_

**-Eso espero- dijo ella, sonriendo.**

_**Señorita, será un día frio en el infierno antes de que te deje estar cerca de este pendejo otra vez.**_

**Tomó la mano de Alice y me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro. –Okey, chicos, los veo después. Que tengas un gran show, Edward.-**

**-Tu también- mascullé con los dientes apretados mientras él cerraba la puerta.**

**Sin previo aviso el cuarto se lleno de gritos histéricos. Miré alrededor frenético, desesperado por buscar la horda de fans que de alguna manera habían logrado meterse a mi camerino. Después de unos segundos me di cuenta que eran Bella y Alice. Ellas estaban brincando de arriba abajo, tomadas de las manos y gritando como niñas.**

**-¡Oh Dios!-**

**-¡Ya sé! ¡No podía creerlo!-**

**-¡Yo tampoco podía creerlo!-**

**-¿Alguna vez…?-**

**-¡Nunca!-**

**-**_**Querido Señor- **_**recé en silencio, intentando desesperadamente calmarme. –**_**por favor dime que diablos he hecho para merecer esta tortura.-**_

**Esto era una puta ridiculez. Sentía como si fuera a explotar por la enorme cantidad de tensión y celos que estaban corriendo por mi cuerpo. Y a menos de que hiciera algo inmediatamente para quitarlo, mi acto iba a ser espantoso. Muy espantoso.**

**Azoté la botella de agua en la banca y me dirigí al baño, dejando a las dos gritonas atrás. Flexione mi mano derecha en anticipación mientras cerraba la puerta.**

**-Prepárense para el maratón, dedos- musite para mi. –Eddie tiene un MONTON de tensión que liberar, y con solo treinta minutos.-**

**Exhale mientras me desabrochaba los pantalones e intente concentrarme.**

**Intente desesperadamente quitar las imágenes de Bella cogiendo apasionadamente al chico británico de mi cabeza mientras me ponía en posición y empezaba.**

¡Y con ustedes el señor Robert Pattinson! ¿Qué les pareció? Yo me lo imagino así, no se por que…

¡Uy Edward esta celoso! ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?

Siguiente capitulo SNL 2, y tiene como 9 mil palabras, así que ya saben, eso tarda un poco…

Diganme que es lo que piensan. Me encanta escucharlas.

Las amo a todas.

Reviews por que… ¡Bitches! Dejaron pocos el capitulo pasado y créanme que no fue fácil traducir tantas palabras… no me decepcionen u.u

**Eviiz**


	10. La After Party

**¿Qué tal les pareció Robert ah? Ojala lo amen por que saldrá en muchos capítulos. Y si Alice y Bella se pusieron locas por que Edward y Rob son igualitos y supongo que se fijaron hasta en las manos para comprobarlo.**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero bueno ya entre a la escuela y eso me quita mucho tiempo, además voy en la tarde.**

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a KiyaRiven.**

**Capitulo 10. La After Party.**

**EPOV**

La música se oía fuerte. La audiencia gritaba.

-¡Por favor denle las gracias a Edward Cullen!-

Los gritos incrementaron. Rob puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y saludo al resto del reparto alrededor de nosotros. Podía ver a Bella y Alice en la primera fila, gritando y aplaudiendo. Intente seguir sonriendo mientras personas me abrazaban y me susurraban felicitaciones.

Apenas y escuche cuando Rob se inclinó y dijo. –Una chingonada de trabajo, hombre. En serio.-

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, la música se detuvo. Conversaciones se escuchaba alrededor de mí pero las bloquee todas. Mascullé mis felicitaciones a Rob y al elenco, y me fui al camerino, azoté la puerta con fuerza y me tiré en la silla.

_Bien. Necesitaba fumar un chingo de cigarros, beber un puto alcohol fuerte e inyectarme alguna pendejada de droga para que hiciera cogerme a la más cercana desesperada fan._

Puse la cabeza en las manos y me jalé el cabello e intente calmar al maniático que estaba brincando en las paredes de mi cerebro.

¿Qué putas me esta pasando?

_Idiota, estas celoso._

¿De que? ¿De Rob y Bella? Nada pasó por el amor de Dios. Solo estaban hablando.

_¿En serio? ¿Entonces por que estas tan enojado?_

Me enfurecí mientras pensaba en como ellos bromearon y rieron juntos como viejos amigos. Era como si hubieran tenido una conexión instantánea. Jesús, ella y yo peleamos como perros y gatos por días, ¿pero ella y Rob? Se veía como si hubieran sido mejores amigos desde siempre, y me molestaba un chingo.

_¿Cómo se atrevía ella a tener una conexión con alguien que no fuera tu, eh, Cullen? Esa maldita, perra egoísta. Es que bueno, pudo sobrevivir sin amigos por años, y ahora te tiene a ti, a Alice Y AL ingles. Es una vaca ambiciosa._

Me levante violentamente de la silla y me miré en el espejo.

_Eres un estúpido, arrogante, egoísta hijo de puta Cullen._

Si, bueno, no te voy a discutir eso.

Hubo un rápido toque en la puerta, y luego Alice entro, casi tirándome al suelo de la fuerza de su abrazo.

-¡ERES MARAAAAAAAAAVILLOSO!- chilló feliz y a pesar de cómo me sentía, sonreí. Me soltó de su abrazo asfixiante y puso sus manos en mis mejillas. –Dios, Edward, se que a veces puedo ser una perra, y YO SE que tu a veces piensas en todas las formas en las que me puedes matarme y que jamás encuentren mi cuerpo, pero esta noche… esta noche es la razón por lo que hago lo que hago. Para que la gente pueda ver lo MARAVILLOSO que eres.- me abrazó otra vez y me besó la mejilla. –Dios, te amo, ¡me querido, talentoso, fabuloso hermano!-

La abrace más fuerte y susurré. –Gracias, Alice.-

-Tengo que ir a tranquilizar a los reporteros de la compañía disquera que vinieron, pero te veré pronto.-

Mientras la veía salir, vi a Bella. Estaba parada en el pasillo, mirándome.

La respiración se me quedo en la garganta mientras caminaba hacía mi.

_Mi Dios, es tan hermosa._

El corazón me latía incomodo en el pecho. Toda mi furia y miedo desaparecieron mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más. El maniático se fue y se sentó callado en la esquina, y por primera vez en todo el día, me sentí… en control.

Ella se paró frente a mí con el gesto mas magnifico en la cara. Era una mezcla de orgullo, lujuria y algo más que hizo que mis pulmones se contrajeran dolorosamente. Ella sonrió, y en ese momento, me sentí tan poca cosa como para merecerla.

-Hey- dijo, y el dolor en mi pecho se quito de inmediato.

-Hola tú.-

Deslizó sus brazos en mi cintura y se puso cerca de mí, suspirando bajito mientras descansaba la cabeza en mi pecho. La abrace y la acerqué aún más, cerrando los ojos y saboreando su intoxicante cercanía.

_Si me cayera un rayo en este momento, moriría feliz._

Demasiado pronto ella se alejo y me miró a la cara. –Cullen, esta noche… tú… fuiste… muy bueno.-

Me reí y le entorné los ojos. -¿SOLO muy bueno?-

Intentó no sonreír. –Ok, ok… estuviste… más que bien.-

-Oh, ¿así que fui de bueno a más que bueno?-

-¿Placentero?-

-Por favor…-

-¡Oh ya se! Estuviste muy… bien.-

Rodee los ojos y gemí. –Mátame ahora- la puse contra mi y le di mi mejor mirada ablandadora. –Swan, estas ahogando mi ego. Como mi publicista y novia falsa, ¿no se supone que tienes que animarme?-

-Bueno- dijo en voz grave, sosteniendo mi mirada. –Si considere decirte que creo que eres el más increíble, talentoso, devastadoramente guapo y más espectacular sexy hombre que haya visto en toda mi vida, pero me imagine que decirlo de esa manera te inflaría la cabeza.-

Inhale con fuerza mientras mi cuerpo respondía a sus ojos y palabras.

Gemí, -No hubieras estado muy equivocada.-

Sus ojos se movieron por mi cara y se detuvo en mi boca. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello mientras ella se presionaba contra mí. Cerré los ojos y pelee con el deseo de ponerla contra la pared y meterme en ella con fuerza.

-Con una chingada, ¿ustedes dos no entienden?-

Desvié la mirada para ver a Alice parada en el marco de la puerta, con una expresión de disgusto. Se puso entre nosotros y nos separo.

_Cristo, que fuerte era._

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¡NADA DE TOCARSE! ¿Quieren explotar de tensión sexual no liberada? Por que eso les pasará, ya saben. Esa pendejada es peligrosa. ¡Sheesh!-

Bella y yo nos miramos sobre la cabeza de Alice y suspiramos.

_Dios te bendiga, Alice._

-Ahora, Edward- dijo en su voz de te-voy-a-decir-que-hacer-y-no-tomare-un-no-por-respuesta. Gemí de inmediato. –Los reporteros de la compañía disquera les gustaría comprarte un trago para felicitarte por tu actuación de esta noche, así que arreglas tus pendejadas y nos vamos.-

Bella me miró. -¿Pero no vamos a ir a la after party?-

De repente la cabeza de Rob se asomó por la puerta. –Hey chicos- las cabezas de Alice y Bella giraron de inmediato al mismo tiempo. -¿Disfrutaron el show?-

Alice lo abrazó y lo apretó. Los ojos de Rob casi se le salen de la cara.

-Jesús, Alice- dijo sin aliento. -¿Has estado comiendo tus espinacas, amor?-

Alice se alejó y lo miro con pesar. –Buen trabajo, Rob- dijo ella sinceramente.

Bella se acercó a ellos y le dio un abrazo cálido. El maniático se puso de pie y gruño un poco.

-Estuviste genial, Pattinson- dijo con cariño. –Estaba un poco decepcionada que no hicieras la cara de orgasmo, pero supongo que no puedes complacer a toda la gente todo el tiempo.-

Él se rió y paso los dedos por su cabello.

-Bella, consideré en hacerla, solo por ti, pero no quería ser conocido como el poni que solo sabe hacer un truco, ¿sabes? Quiero ser respetado por mi mente y talento, y no solo por que tengo una cara de orgasmo chingona.-

Bella asintió seriamente. –Entiendo. Un hombre no puede sobrevivir solo de su cara de orgasmo.-

El le dio una sonrisa enorme. El maniático se rió con amargura.

_Ellos tienen una conexión real, Cullen ¿no lo crees? Mejor te fijas bien en lo que haces. Es diferente a lo que tú tienes con ella, pero definitivamente esta ahí. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?_

Rob se acercó a mí y me palmeo el hombro. –Y tú… Jesús, Edward, ¡Estabas ardiendo!- _en más de una manera. –_Es decir, YO SABIA que eras genial, pero carajo, ¡esa fue una mierda muy impresionante!-

Amordace al maniático y lo patee en las bolas.

-Gracias, Rob, eso significa mucho para mí. Tú también estuviste chingón. La escena con las animadoras fue muy graciosa.-

El asintió y sonrió. –Sip, me gusta una buena animación.- miró a las chicas. -¿Y ya van a la fiesta?-

Alice camino hacia mí y me tomó el brazo.

-Primero tengo que llevar a Pantalones Listos de aquí para que impresione a los reporteros. ¿Por qué no tú y Bella se adelantan y los vemos allá en un rato?-

El maniático golpeo la pared.

_¿Qué putas esta haciendo tu hermana? ¿Esta INTENTANDO torturarte?_

Rob miró a Bella y levantó las cejas.

-¿Señorita Swan? Dijo galante. -¿Me haría el honor de ir a la puta fiesta conmigo?- le hizo una caravana. El maniático rodó los ojos.

_Que pendejo._

-Pero por supuesto, Cara de Orgasmo- dijo ella con el peor acento ingles que haya escuchado. Ella nos miró y sonrió mientras salían por la puerta. –Los veo en un rato. No se tarden mucho ¿si?-

El maniático caminaba de un lado a otro furioso.

_Puedes contar con eso. No te voy a dejar sola con ese cabrón ni un segundo más de lo necesario._

Tomé el brazo de Alice y la jale al pasillo.

-Alice, te estoy diciendo esto ahora para que no te cagues después. Un trago, luego nos largamos de ahí.-

Ella levantó las cejas mientras sus pequeñas piernas intentaban mantenerme el paso.

-Jesús, Edward, cualquier pensaría que te estas apurando solo para ir a otro lado.-

Gruñe y prácticamente la cargue el resto del camino.

Para cuando dejamos el bar para ir a la fiesta, Alice ya no intentaba alcanzarme. Corrí hacia la recepción del hotel y hacía la terraza del jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. El maniático estaba lloriqueando en el rincón, traumatizado ante la posibilidad de que Bella y Rob estuvieran en algún lugar recitándose Mont Python el uno al otro y se les hubiera caído la ropa de sus risas histéricas.

Escanee la multitud rápidamente. No podía verlos.

_No es una buena señal Cullen._

Baje las escaleras y choque contra Lorne Michaels.

-¡Hey Edward! Un show fantástico amigo, ¡realmente maravilloso!- _Si, si. ¡Quítate a la chingada de mi camino! –_Y Pattinson estuvo hilarante- _Bella de verdad estaría de acuerdo. La voy a MATAR si se le cae la ropa de la risa._

-Lorne, ¿Has visto a mi amiga, Bella?- dije desesperado. Él frunció el ceño. –Ya sabes, cabello y ojos castaños. Maldice como camionero…-

Sus ojos se prendieron de reconocimiento.

-Oh si, ¿la novia de Pattinson?- _*eche humo por las orejas* -_Creo que los vi cerca del bar.-

Masculle un gracias y camine furioso entre la multitud. Al fin los vi. Los dos tenían la cabeza hacía atrás de la risa, por supuesto. El maniático se paro de puntitas para ver mejor.

_Oh gracias Señor._

Su ropa estaba firmemente en su lugar. Intente componer mi cara en una sonrisa casual mientras caminaba hacía ellos.

Bella giró y me vio. Frunció el ceño.

-Jesús, Cullen, ¿estas bien? Te ves estreñido.- _*más humo por las orejas*_

-Estoy genial, Bella, ¿y como estas tú? Robert…-

Rob me sonrió cálido. –Cullen, déjame traerte un trago. ¿Qué te pido?-

-Un ron triple con coca, gracias- Bella me golpeo el pecho con fuerza. –Solo la coca, gracias.-

Rob miró a Bella. -¿Y para usted, señorita Swan?-

-Nada, gracias Pattsy- _¡ella NO lo acaba de llamar Pattsy! _–Creo que mejor le bajo o estaré en el baño toda la noche.- _sigue bebiendo. No serás capaza de llamarlo Pattsy si estas en el baño de damas y no intentaras detenerme cuando lo madree hasta la muerte con un vaso de cocktail._

El pequeño gramo que me quedaba de lógica y que todavía funcionaba en mi cerebro nublado de celos intentó hacerme ver con sentido.

_Okeeeeeeeeeeeeeey tiempo para tranquilizarse. De verdad te estas poniendo trastornado…_

¡TÚ eres el trastornado!

… _y un poco inmaduro._

Suspiré frustrado. Bella me miró. –Cullen ¿Qué putas te pasa?-

_Solo dile. La verdad. No una pendejada para proteger tu estúpido sentido de orgullo._

¿Decirle que? ¿Qué estoy celoso? ¿Qué me enloquece verla con otro hombre, no importa lo inocente que sea? ¿Qué estoy enamorado de ella?

_Ohh. Hay que enfocarnos en la ultima parte, ¿si?_

Dios, no sé. Nunca he estado enamorado antes.

_¿Alguna vez habías sentido lo que sientes por Bella?_

_No…_

_Las posibilidades son…_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Rob apareció junto a nosotros y me dio mi bebida. Bella seguía mirándome pero decidió dejar el tema.

-Bien chicos, voy al baño. Aquí se quedan ¿si?-

Cuando paso junto a mi, puedo jurar que la escuche murmurar algo que sonaba mucho como a: "Por favor Dios, mientras no este, no dejes que se hagan una sola persona."

Le tome a mi coca y me di cuenta que Rob estaba viendo para todos lados, discretamente.

-Edward ¿Quieres salir para una chupada?-

Pestañee.

-¿Perdón?-

El sonrió y dijo. -¿Te gustaría tener una chupada conmigo? No podemos hacerlo aquí obviamente, por que ya es ilegal, pero hay un lugar a la vuelta de la esquina donde podemos ir.-

Mi cerebro intentaba comprender.

_¿Pattinson acababa de hacerme una proposición? ¡Dios santo!_

-Mira, Rob- dije con cuidado. –Yo… um… la verdad no hago ese tipo de cosas… -

El levanto las cejas. -¿En serio? Creí que lo hacías. Mi error.-

De pronto estaba emocionado y horrorizado al mismo tiempo. Emocionado por que Pattsy obviamente era joto y por lo tanto no tenía planes inmediatos de tirarse a mi novia falsa y horrorizado por que claramente yo era un punto gordo y enorme en su radar gay.

_Debí haberme dado cuenta que él era del otro lado. Ningún hombre heterosexual puede verse y oler así de bien._

_¿Estas SEGURO que tu no eres gay?_

_Chingame._

Rob comenzó a palmear sus bolsillos.

-Bueno, ¿quieres hacerme compañía mientras me tiro uno rápido?-

_Dios mío ¡Este tipo no se rinde!_

Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando y sacó un paquete de cigarros.

Por fin mi cerebro entendió todo.

_Oh… chupada… ciiiiiierto. Estúpidos términos coloquiales británicos._

De pronto, estaba aliviado y horrorizado. Aliviado de que Rob no pensara que jugaba para el otro equipo, y horrorizado de que a Bella se le cayera la ropa de la risa con este payaso todavía era una posibilidad.

Me le quede viendo a los cigarros. El maniático miró alrededor para fijarse si alguien estaba viendo.

_Solo uno estará bien. Nadie tiene que enterarse. Podría ser nuestro pequeño secreto._

Cerré los ojos e intente bloquear la seductora voz.

-Eh… ¿no deberíamos esperar a que Bella regrese?- dije, intentado desesperadamente mantenerme en control.

Rob apunto el final de las escaleras donde Bella y Alice estaban hablando animadamente.

-Creo que se tardaran un rato, amigo- dijo él riéndose.

-Entonces esta bien- dije. –Vamos.-

Seguí a Rob mientras el caminaba hacía un pequeño patio que estaba a lado de la terraza. El maniático sonrió por el triunfo.

_¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!_

Sentía una necesidad de justificarme.

_NO voy a fumar ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente voy a observar al británico fumar y si pasa que inhale su simple humo de segunda mano entonces no hay mucho que pueda hacer._

El maniático refunfuño. _Como sea, Cullen._

Entramos al patio y me di cuenta que un pasillo cubierto daba a la calle. Rob puso un cigarro en su boca y lo encendió. Mientras el exhalaba yo me acerqué, desesperado por el dulce olor.

Mientras el familiar olor llegaba a mis fosas, inhale profundamente, cerrando los ojos mientras gemía un poco.

-Um… ¿Edward?-

Abrí los ojos de inmediato y vi a Rob viéndome preocupado.

-Tengo muchos, por si de verdad quieres uno.-

Me ofreció la cajetilla abierta y mi corazón se aceleró. Mire con anhelo los tubos blancos en la caja dorada. El maniático comenzó a golpear las barras de su jaula con una taza de metal.

Me gritaba: _"¿Qué queremos? ¡CIGARROS! ¿Cuándo los queremos? ¡AHORA!"_

Me pase los dedos por el cabello y gemí otra vez.

-De verdad no debería hacerlo, estoy intentando dejarlos- dije patético.

Rob asintió.

-Oh, bueno, bien por ti. Nunca tuve mucha suerte dejándolos, pero me gusta. Puto mal habito.-

Comenzó a cerrar el paquete. Lo agarre desesperado de la mano y lo abrí.

-Oh, Jesús, Pattinson, deja de sermonearme. Me convenciste de hacerlo.-

Rápidamente saque un cigarro y lo puse entre mis labios. Mire a Rob expectante. Él se veía nervioso.

-Edward, ¿estas seguro de querer hacer esto?-

El maniático se incendio detrás de mis ojos y resistí la urgencia de golpear al británico en su bonita nariz. Lo mire feo y hable por el precioso tubo que tenía firmemente entre los dientes.

-Cállate la puta boca, Rob, y enciende el puñetero cigarro.-

El se encogió de hombros y puso el encendedor en la punta. Inhale profundo.

_Oh Dios._

La garganta me quemaba. Mis ojos se llenaron de agua. Y me dieron un poco de nausea.

_Oh dulce nicotina, ¡como te he extrañado! Si el cielo estuviera en llamas y lleno de sustancias destructivas, sabría como tú._

Saque el humo e inmediatamente sentí al maniático masajear mis hombros.

_Eso esta mejor ¿no? ESTA es la razón por la que debes escucharme más seguido. Yo te doy lo que tú quieres. Lo que tu NECESITAS. Solo deja de resistirme, Cullen, y los dos estaremos mucho más felices._

Lo ignore. Le deje tener su pequeña victoria, pero solo sería una excepción, no la regla. Rob y yo fumamos en silencio por unos segundos, cada quien disfrutando de un tiempo tranquilo con nuestra adicción.

El se giró hacia mí, de pronto animado.

-Hey, ¿te importa si vamos a la calle de abajo por un periódico? Se supone que habrá una crítica de Little Ashes hoy y me gustaría mandársela a mi mami.-

Inhale otra vez y deje que el humo saliera en un relajante puff.

-Seguro, Rob.-

_Iría a cualquier parte contigo en este momento, mi dulce proveedor de los deliciosos cigarros._

Caminamos por el pasillo cubierto y salimos a la calle. Había una tienda al final de la cuadra y nos dirigimos hacia ahí.

-Hey, Edward- dijo Rob con cuidado. -¿Cuál es la historia contigo y Bella?-

Le di una calada a mi cigarro.

_Esa es una muy buena pregunta, mi amigo británico. Si yo supiera la historia, o los puntos principales de la historia, no pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo obsesionado con ella y tratando a mi pene como un juguete que se jala._

Suspire.

-Bella y yo… somos… complicados.- admití.

Rob me miró.

-¿Entonces son novios?-

Negué con la cabeza.

-No. Definitivamente no somos novios.-

-¿Cogen?-

El maniático rodó los ojos. _Ya quisiera…_

-Nop.-

Rob me frunció el ceño. -¿Entonces que carajos pasa entre ustedes? ¿Solo son amigos?-

El maniático bufó para si.

_PODRIAMOS ser amigos con beneficios si el joto de aquí le salieran bolas._

-Rob, si de algo estoy seguro, es de no somos _solo _amigos.-

El le dio una calada a su cigarro.

-¿Entonces que son?-

Suspire.

-Rob, Bella y yo… tenemos esta… cosa. Ella es la única persona que he conocido que puede calmarme y animarme al mismo tiempo, ¿sabes? Es una mujer increíble, fuerte en sus opiniones y la persona más graciosa que conozco. Ella es…- _¿hermosa? ¿De cabeza fuerte? ¿Dañada? ¿La mujer que amo? _-… ella es… Bella.-

Rob se rió debajo de su aliento y tiró el cigarro en un bote de basura cercano. Mis ojos volaron hacía él e hice lo mismo.

-¿Qué? – pregunté defensivo.

-Hombre, estas taaaaaaan jodido.-

Asentí y exhale.

-Lo sé.-

Comenzamos a caminar otra vez.

-¿Y que tal tú, Pattinson? ¿Tienes novia?-

_Por favor di que si, entonces no tendré que asesinarte la próxima vez que te acerques a mi mujer._

-Nop. Acabo de terminar con alguien.-

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo era ella?-

-Ella era hermosa. Inteligente. Ocurrente como la chingada.-

-Así que obviamente estaba muy por encima de tu alcance.-

Él se rió. –Totalmente. De hecho, se parece mucho a Bella.-

El maniático apretó los dientes. _¿QUE acaba de decir?_

Rob me miró de lado y comenzó a reírse.

-Jesús, Cullen, cálmate. Se ve como si quisieras matarme.-

Intenté calmarme. Me palmeó la espalda y me ofreció otro cigarro. Tomé uno y el lo encendió enseguida.

-Mira, no te voy a mentir y decirte que no encuentro atractiva a Bella, por que es verdad. Ella es increíble, y si ella no te viera como si fueras el centro del universo, entonces estaría desesperadamente cortejándola…- el maniático rugió posesivo. -… pero puedo ver que ustedes dos tiene mucho mojo pasando entre ustedes y nunca haría nada para alterar eso.-

Nos paramos enfrente de la tienda y Rob abrió la puerta. El se dio la vuelta.

-Pero entérate de esto: en el segundo en la que cagues con esa chica, el juego empieza.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sacudí la cabeza y me reí.

-Ve por tu puto periódico, Pattinson, antes de que te agarre a putazos.-

El se rió y entro a la tienda.

Fumé en silencio mientras lo esperaba.

De verdad me gustaba el británico, y me molestaba y respetaba su honestidad. Solo afirmo lo maravillosa que era Bella. Si solo llegara a hacer una cosa bien en mi vida entera, eso sería decirle a Bella lo que siento por ella, y dedicarme cada momento a hacerla feliz. Miré el cigarro en mi mano, e inexplicablemente, de pronto ya no lo quería.

Lo pise mientras Rob salía de la tienda. Tenía el periódico abierto y estaba frunciendo el ceño. Me incliné y leí la crítica sobre su hombro.

_Oh. Nada bueno._

El cerró el periódico rápidamente y lo tiro al bote de basura.

-Oh bueno- dijo ligeramente. –Supongo que después de todo no se lo mandare a mi mami.-

Le palmee la espalda.

-No te preocupes por eso, hombre. Los críticos no saben de qué putas están hablando.-

Comenzamos a caminar hacía el hotel.

-Si, es fácil para ti, Cullen- dijo riéndose. –No has tenido una mala crítica en toda tu vida.-

Asentí.

-Mi punto exactamente.-

Los dos comenzamos a reírnos cuando lo escuchamos.

-¡No mames! ¿Ese de ahí es Edward Cullen?-

-OMG como que si es. ¿Esta con RPATTZ? ¡NO PUEDE SER!-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD! ¡ROBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!-

Rob y yo nos miramos con horror.

-Gritonas- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Los gritos se hicieron más fuerte mientras nos dimos la vuelta y corrimos calle abajo.

-Creo que las perdimos- susurró Rob, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Me asome por detrás del bote de basura donde nos estábamos escondiendo. No pase desapercibida la ironía de nuestra localización

Todavía podía escucharlas a la distancia.

-Démosle un par de minutos, solo para estar seguros.- jadee.

Los pulmones me quemaban y mi pulso palpitaba. Miré a Rob. Se veía verde. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y los pulmones le chillaban alarmantemente.

-Rob- susurré preocupado. -¿Estas bien?-

Abrió los ojos y me miró.

-Tío, las gritonas hacen que cague de miedo… y de verdad necesito renunciar a las chupadas.-

Asentí y dije. –Se como te sientes.-

Cerró los ojos otra vez y se puso contra la pared.

-¿Edward?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podemos irnos ahora? De verdad necesito orinar.-

Escuche con cuidado. Las voces se estaban acercando otra vez.

-Desaparecieron por aquí cerca…-

-Jesús, Amy, si no te hubieras detenido para arreglar tu gloss ¡Los hubiéramos atrapado!-

-¡Cállate Mel! No iba a conocer a los dos hombres más guapos del mundo sin la cantidad necesaria de gloss ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bueno, ya no los vas a conocer ahora, ¿verdad, idiota? ¡Se fueron!-

-Tienen que estar por aquí cerca. ¡Sigue buscando!-

Pase los dedos por mi cabello y me di cuenta que Rob hizo lo mismo.

-Solo unos minutos más, Rob, y se rendirán, ¿si?-

Se movió incomodo. –No creo que pueda esperar más.-

-Ah, bueno- miré alrededor. –Si de verdad no te puedes aguantar, mea por allá.- dije, apuntando una coladera en el pavimento a un metro de ahí. –Yo cuido que nadie vea.-

Se puso de pie y camino hacía la coladera. Escuche que se bajo el cierre y suspiró de satisfacción mientras se liberaba. Mire a la esquina y esperé a que terminara… y espere… y espere… y espere.

-Dios, Pattinson- dije maravillado. -¿Cuánto tomaste?-

-¿Qué puedo decir, Edward?- dijo riéndose. –Tengo una vejiga enorme.-

Finalmente, terminó y lo escuche maldecir en voz baja.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte.

-Mi maldito cierre se atasco.-

-Bueno, desatóralo.-

-Brillante idea, Cullen, ¿Cómo no pensé en eso?- lo escuche gruñir de frustración. –Muévete… hijo de puta.-

Lo miré. Estaba inclinado sobre su cierre y cada vez que lo jalaba saltaba un poco.

Bufé y me reí a carcajadas. Me miró feo sobre su hombro.

-Si, si… muy gracioso. ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme?-

Me reí más fuerte.

-Pattinson, no hay manera de que ponga mis manos allá abajo, ¿si? Se de tu reputación, hombre. Podría contagiarme de un montón de gérmenes raros.-

El gruño e hizo otro brinquito mientras jalaba el cierre.

-¡CULLEN! ¡Trae tu culo para acá o te pateo las pelotas!-

Me levanté, todavía riéndome y camine hacía él. Me incline para ver como estaba el asunto.

-Tienes tu camisa atorada ahí, pendejo.- dije riéndome.

Jaló su camisa. Pero no se salía.

-¡Mierda! Esta atorada, no puedo sacarla.-

-Oh, Dios déjame hacerlo. Tienes que bajarlo primero- me puse de rodillas frente a él e intente bajar el cierre. Se negaba a moverse. –Nop, definitivamente atorado.-

Fue en ese momento, mientras estaba de rodillas con mi mano asegurada frente los pantalones de Rob, que una luz de flash llenó el oscuro callejón con una explosión de luz. Rob y yo miramos con horror para ver un paparazzi ahí, tomando fotos como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Estaba sonriendo como loco.

-Oh, chicos- dijo extasiado. –Estoy taaaan contento de haber escuchado a esas chicas buscándolos. Acaban de hacer mi puta carrera.-

Se fue corriendo del callejón.

Rob y yo nos miramos y gemimos.

Esto era malo. Esto era MUY malo.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…- Rob estaba diciendo en voz baja mientras regresábamos al hotel. –Mi manager me va a matar cuando escuche de esto.- metió las manos en los bolsillos enojado.

-Relájate, Rob.- me reí. –Hay cosas peores que te atrapen en un callejón con un famoso rock star que parece estar a punto de bajar en ti…-

_Puta madre, eso es lo que la gente va a pensar ¿verdad?_

-Nombra una- dijo Rob con amargura.

Mi mente se puso a trabajar. –Um… ¿te la pudo estar mamando un don nadie?-

El se rió. –Ah, a la chingada, Cullen. Si tuviera que salir del closet, estaría feliz de que fuera contigo. Eres un hombre muy atractivo.-

Le sonreí. –Tu también, Pattsy.-

Los dos nos reímos mientras entrabamos a la recepción.

-Esta bien, vamos a regresar a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado.- dije confiado. No podía ni siquiera imaginar como iba a reaccionar Alice cuando esas fotos vieran la luz. Tal vez si la ponía en un seguro de vida ahora, me iría muy bien cuando su cabeza explotara.

Grite como una niñita cuando Alice salió de la nada y se puso frente a mí.

-¿Dónde PUTAS has estado, Edward?- dijo furiosa. -¡Todos te han estado buscando!-

Rob y yo nos miramos. Alice me entorno los ojos.

-¿Edward?- dijo amenazante. –Te ves culpable… y enfermo… y un poco feliz.- ahogó un grito y me golpeó con fuerza en el pecho. _¡Mierda!_ -¡Estuviste fumando!-

Miré hacia abajo.

_Atrapado._

-¡Eres un hombre muy estúpido! Después de todo lo que pasaste durante la ultima semana ¿Cómo pudiste?-

Mi mente corrió, desesperado por encontrar una excusa. Apunté a Pattinson.

-¡El me obligo Alice! Todo es culpa suya.-

Rob levantó las manos. –Hey por favor… yo solo le di el arma. El jaló el gatillo.-

La intensidad de la mirada de Alice se incrementó a su máximo nivel mientras nos escrudiñaba a los dos. Rob lloriqueó un poco.

-¿Hay algo que ustedes me quieran decir?- preguntó.

Rob y yo nos miramos, el miedo llenando nuestros ojos. Negué con la cabeza imperceptiblemente y un silencioso acuerdo pasó entre nosotros. Volteamos a mirar a la diminuta rompe bolas frente a nosotras.

-No, Alice- musitamos al mismo tiempo.

Nos vio feo por un par de segundos antes de tomar mi brazo en un agarre de muerte.

_¡Jesús! ¡Ow!_

-Claro, vendrás conmigo para que puedas agradecer a los productores antes de que todos se vayan a casa. Te veo después, Rob- dijo mientras me arrastraba por la multitud.

-Adiós, cariño- dijo él. –Te veo después. A ti también, Alice.-

Podía escucharlo reírse mientras nos alejábamos.

_Pendejo._

Una hora y media después, Alice me había liberado por mi buen comportamiento, y me puse a buscar entre la gente a Bella. Me había decidido decirle como me sentía, sin pendejadas y sin retener nada. Simplemente la verdad: que estaba enamorado de ella.

Dios, con solo pensar en decirlo mi corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que se me salía del pecho.

Creó que una parte de mí siempre supo que estaba enamorado, desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos en ese sucio callejón. Nadie me había hecho sentir de la forma en la que ella me hacía sentir. La forma en que sus ojos me quemaban, como me podía hacer reír en cualquier situación, como me hacía querer asesinar a cada persona que la había lastimado, como prendía mi cuerpo con una sola mirada. Ella era la mujer hecha para mi, estaba seguro de eso, y por primera vez en mi vida, NO iba a cagarla en esto.

Cuando finalmente la vi, el corazón se me quedo en la garganta. Estaba con Rob. Estaban sentados en la orilla de la terraza, lejos de todos. Estaban sentados en una banca de piedra y sus cabezas estaban juntas. Se estaban riendo.

Deje de respirar.

Me puse detrás de una gran planta y me puse a observarlos, mi respiración se puso errática y mi mente se lleno de venenosos pensamientos. El maniático también se puso a ver y podía sentir su furia llenar mis venas.

Se estaban viendo a los ojos. Rob le estaba hablando suavemente. Bella sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó hacía él, intentando explicar algo. Rob tomó su mano y Bella suspiró pesadamente.

_Bella, por favor no hagas esto._

Sentí la emoción levantarse en mi garganta. Tragué incomodo y respire profundo.

_¿De verdad significo tan poco para ti que te lanzas al primer pendejo guapo que se te atraviesa?_

Sentí un dolor en el pecho cuando me di cuenta por primera vez que Bella tal vez no se sentiría de la misma forma que yo. El maniático comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

_Bella… por favor... levántate y vete. _Bella miró hacía abajo. No se fue. _Rob… vamos hombre, por favor… aléjate de ella. Dijiste que no harías esto. Creí que eras mi amigo. _El maniático se rió con amargura. Los hombros de Bella cayeron. Rob se acercó y tocó su cara. El maniático se volvió loco.

_¡MALDITO PATTINSON CHUPA PITOS! ¡JURASTE QUE NO TE IBAS A METER ENTRE NOSOTROS! ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO CABRON!_

Intenté desesperadamente calmarme pero el maniático era demasiado poderoso. Verlos juntos así le había dado fuerza sobre humana.

Salí de detrás de la planta, y mis puños se apretaron mientras el maniático planeaba como arruinar la bonita cara del británico. Marché hacía ellos, la furia llenando mi mente e hirviendo mi sangre. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó y apreté los dientes.

De pronto, mi acercamiento asesino fue interrumpido cuando una alta, rubia amazona se puso frente a mí.

-¿Edward?- preguntó sexy.

El maniático se distrajo un poco. Su vista fue del hombre muerto que estaba con Bella a la sexy rubia frente a él.

_Mmmmm… eanie… meanie… minie, mo…_

-¿Edward? Soy yo… Rosalie… ¿te acuerdas?-

El maniático entornó los ojos a la hermosa rubia y la reconoció en su ira.

_Rosalie… claaaaaaaaaaro._

Nos habíamos enredado hace un año, justo antes de que fuera a rehabilitación por tercera vez. Tuvimos un increíble maratón de sexo que duro tres días, llenos de grandes cantidades de tequila y cocaína.

Ella me levantó una ceja, y se lamió los labios. –Me recuerdas, ¿verdad Edward?-

Mi rabia se evaporo y de pronto se remplazo con miedo. La parte racional y cuerda de mi cerebro se puso a trabajar y comenzó a pensar en una cubierta.

_Edward, aléjate de esta chica ¡AHORA!_

Dio un paso hacía mí. Yo di un paso atrás.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro fin de semana donde nos perdimos, Edward? ¿Todas las cosas que nos hicimos el uno al otro?-

El maniático comenzó a tocarse y yo de inmediato me puse duro.

_Dile que no la recuerdas y vete a la chingada de aquí._

-Me acuerdo- dije con voz ahogada. Ella seguía moviéndose hacía a mí. Me pare contra la planta y ella se presiono contra mí.

-Podemos continuar donde nos quedamos. Mi apartamento queda dando vuelta a la esquina…-

Miré hacía Bella. Rob la estaba abrazando y acariciando su cabello.

_¡Puto cabrón!_

Regrese la vista a la bomba sexual que estaba frente a mí. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía y podía sentir su aliento bañado en alcohol contra mis labios. El maniático gimió mientras ella pasaba los dedos por mi quijada.

_Cullen, esto tiene que parar. No quieres a esta zorra, tú quieres a Bella. ¡Pelea por ella por el amor de Dios!_

Respiré profundo y tomé las manos de la rubia para alejarlas de mi cara.

-Lo siento, Rosalie- dijo suavemente. –Estoy viendo a alguien más.-

Dolor pasó por sus ojos antes de que se llenaran de furia.

-¿Estas viendo a alguien?- bramo sarcástica. –Jesús, Cullen, no quiero un maldito anillo de compromiso, ¡solo quiero que me cojas!-

Tomó mi cuello con fuerza y me puso contra sus labios. Su lengua se metió forzosamente en mi boca mientras yo intentaba soltarme de su agarre. Tome su mano de mi nuca y la quite de ahí, empujándola con algo de fuerza.

-¡No!- ahogué un grito.

Exhale y la miré enojado.

-No.-

Solté sus manos y me aleje de ella. –Adiós, Rosalie.- dije con firmeza.

Mientras me daba la vuelta vi la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Bella mientras salía rápidamente. Miré hacia delante y vi a Rob a unos metros de mí, viéndome decepcionado.

_No, no, ¡NO!_

Me di la vuelta y vi a Bella desaparecer en el lobby del hotel mientras Rob suspiraba a un lado mío.

-Cullen, eres un pendejo de primera clase ¿sabias eso?-

Gire y mi furia salió de nuevo.

-¿Y que hay de ti, Pattinson?- bramé enojado. –Me convences de todas estas pendejadas de que como puedes ver como estamos conectados Bella y yo, y luego vengo aquí para encontrarte sobre la mujer que TU SABIAS tengo sentimientos. ¿Qué putas fue eso?-

Pase los dedos por su cabello con rudeza.

-¿Eso fue lo que creíste ver?- demandó. –Cullen, Bella estaba contándome lo difícil que era mantenerse alejada de ti, lo mucho que la mataba la forma en la que tan desesperadamente lo quería. ¡Le estaba asegurando que tú te sentías de la misma forma IDIOTA! ¡Te estaba haciendo un favor!- mi respiración se detuvo. –Entonces cuando nos damos la vuelta, te vemos comiéndole la cara a una rubia misteriosa. ¿Qué putas fue eso?-

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron de vergüenza mientras me presionaba el puente de la nariz y gemía con fuerza.

-No me la estaba comiendo… _ella _me agarró… yo estaba intentado quitármela de encima.-

Escuché a Rob suspirar.

-Desafortunadamente, Cullen, la verdad no parecía eso- lo miré y vi la lastima en sus ojos. –Probablemente deberías buscar a Bella- me miró con simpatía. –Es horrible ser tu, tío.-

Tragué la bilis que estaba llegando a mi garganta y corrí hacía las escaleras. Empuje personas con rudeza, sin importarme si me decían obscenidades. Apenas y me di cuenta de la cara sorprendida de Alice cuando pase corriendo junto a ella.

Atravesé el lobby y salí a la noche, deteniéndome para ver como loco para todos lados, buscando cualquier seña de Bella. Pase los dedos furiosamente por mi cabello mientras escaneaba las calles que estaban a mi lado. Finalmente, vi una cabellera castaña a la distancia a mi izquierda y corrí hacía ahí.

Mientras me acercaba podía ver la furia en sus pasos.

-¡Bella!-

Ella me ignoró y caminó más rápido, Yo corrí más rápido.

-¡Bella, detente!-

Ella comenzó a correr, dando un giro brusco para poder meterse a una calle lateral.

_¡Carajo!_

Puse todo lo que me quedaba en perseguirla, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros. La tome del brazo y la jale hacía mí.

-Bella- jadee. –Por favor… déjame explicarte.-

Ella giró y me dio una cachetada. Todo el aliento dejo mi cuerpo. La miré, anonadado. Ojos asesinos y llenos de dolor. Intente respirar y abrí la boca para hablar. Ella se hizo para atrás y me golpeó otra vez… más fuerte.

_¡Dios! ¡Eso me dolió un chingo!_

Tomé sus dos manos y puse su espalda contra la pared más cercana, presionando mi cuerpo contra el de ella.

-Podrías POR FAVOR dejar de golpearme- dije enojado. Ella se movía mucho debajo de mí. Su cara estaba roja de rabia y sus dientes estaban apretados.

-¡Suéltame con una chingada, Cullen!- gritó.

Con fuerza puse ambas manos sobre la pared y la empuje con fuerza.

-No hasta que te calmes y escuches lo que tengo que decir.-

-¿Por qué debería?- replicó. – ¡Dudo mucho que puedas explicarme por que esa Barbie zorra te estaba lamiendo las amígdalas!-

Ella gruño e intento liberar sus manos. Puse todo el peso de mi cuerpo contra el de ella y sentí el aire dejar sus pulmones. Sus ojos me vieron enojada, y verla lastimada e indignada hicieron que me doliera el peco.

-Mira, Swan- dije. – Dame un segundo ¿si? Se como te debes sentir…-

Ella me interrumpió.

-Te vi, Cullen- dijo con voz sorda.

Bajo los ojos, con la vergüenza y traición en toda la cara.

-Te vi, y mi cerebro colapso por que yo pensé, estúpidamente, que tú y yo teníamos algo… especial- su respiración incremento y mi corazón se rompió en pequeños pedazos. –Te vi pegado con esa maldita modelo de Victoria Secret y lo perdí. Me tomó todo lo que tenía alejarme de ti y no partirte la cara- me miró otra vez y la mirada asesina había regresado. –La única vez que sentí algo CERCANO a esto fue la noche que casi maté a Phil, y déjame te digo, si hubiera tenido un bate de beisbol esta noche, NO estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación.-

Me gruño y comenzó a luchar con más vigor.

-Así ¡Que vete a la chingada, cabrón!- me gritó, empujándome. -¡No tienes IDEA de cómo me siento!-

-¡SE como te sientes!- rugí mientras luchaba para retenerla. –Bella, ¡no sabes por el purgatorio por el que he pasado desde el momento en que conociste a Pattinson hoy!-

Los movimientos se hicieron más débiles mientras ella me volteó a ver rápidamente, con la confusión por toda su cara. Rechine los dientes y decidí decirle lo jodido que estaba de verdad.

-¿Sabes lo que sentía al verlos juntos? Para empezar, ¡lo veías como si fuera un dios griego que vino a la tierra! Te deja sin habla, Swan, y no te he conocido por mucho tiempo, pero de verdad pensaba que eso era ¡imposible! Pero ahí estabas tú, ¡callada de la impresión por el bonito británico! ENTONCES ustedes dos comienzan a actuar una maldita comedia como si se conocieran de toda la vida… lo llamas por su apellido… te hace revolverte incomoda por al amor de Dios ¡mientras tu hablabas de su CARA DE ORGASMO! Bella, pensé que había muerto y me había ido al infierno por que no entendía como podía sentir tanta ira, dolor, celos y MIEDO ¡y aún seguir viviendo! Cada vez que los veías quería sacarme los ojos de la cara. Cada vez que lo tocabas quería madrearlo hasta dejarlo irreconocible… y cuando los vi en la terraza… hablando… tocándose… íntimamente… ¡me volví loco! Nunca había querido lastimar tanto a alguien como quería lastimar a Pattinson esta noche… por estar contigo cuando yo no estaba… por tocarte cuando yo no podía. Me volví LOCO Bella, y si Rosalie no se hubiera puesto enfrente de mí, entonces nuestro amigo Rob ¡Estaría en una sala de emergencia en este momento!-

Jadee pesadamente mientras mi pulso palpitaba incómodamente. La miré expectante. Ella había dejado de moverse y tenía la boca abierta. Esperé a que dijera algo… lo que fuera.

_Oh Dios, eso la llevo al límite. Expuse toda mi locura y ella se dio cuenta de la enormidad. _

La solté y la deje pararse con delicadeza. Sus ojos otra vez se llenaron de ira y me golpeó otra vez.

_¡Jesuscristo!_

-¡Podrías POR FAVOR dejar de hacer eso!- grité. Ella estaba encendida, golpeándome la cara y pecho con la ferocidad de un gato salvaje.

-¡OW! BELLA… puta madre… ¡ALTO!-

Tomé sus muñecas y la puse contra la pared antes de que pudiera hacer más daño. Ella apretó los dientes y gruño, intentando desesperadamente empujarme lejos.

_Mi Dios, se ve magnifica cuando esta furiosa._

De inmediato tuve una erección y reprimí un gemido

-¡De verdad eres uno de los hombres MAS ESTUPIDOS que he conocido!- bramó acida. -¡Ves todo y no entiendes NADA!- dejó de luchar un poco y yo con cuidado aleje mi pelvis de ella. -¿Crees que me gustaba Pattinson? Cristo ¡Que idiota eres! La única razón por la que me dejo sin palabras es ¡por que se parece mucho a TI! Su cara, su cabello, ¡sus malditas manos! ¡Podrían ser hermanos por el amor de Dios! La única diferencia es que cuando estoy con ÉL, puedo funcionar. No tengo a mi cuerpo traidor gritándome para que te toque y para que me toques. Puedo hablar con el sin la obsesiva compulsión para probarlo y darle placer. Entonces si, ¡Es un buen puto cambio después de haber estado contigo!-

Comenzó a luchar otra vez y presione todo mi peso, mi erección contra ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron y ahogó un grito.

Cerré los ojos e intenté respirar.

Cuando los abrí ella me estaba viendo furiosa, con los ojos oscuros de deseo.

-¿Y crees que me pone incomoda? Cuando estaba hablando su cara de orgasmo, en lo único en que podía pensar era en cuantas veces había imaginado TU cara de orgasmo cuando me acaricio hasta liberar una FRACCIÓN de la tensión sexual que tengo ¡al no poder ver tu verdadera cara de orgasmo!-

Yo pulsaba incomodo por sus palabras e intente controlar el ritmo loco de mi corazón.

Ella presiono su cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente. Vi sus parpados arrugarse y un gesto de dolor cruzó por su cara. Cuando abrió los ojos, una mirada de horror estaba por toda su cara mientras me veía incrédula.

-¿Fue por ESO que le succionaste la cara a la rubia puta? ¿Por que pensaste que estaba caliente por Rob? ¿Para vengarte? ¿Para lastimarme?- abrí la boca para contestarle pero ella me interrumpió con una fuerza violenta de sus movimientos. -¡Eres un triste, sádico CABRÓN!-

Se empujo con toda su fuerza, pero yo reaccione, rápidamente aplastándonos a los dos contra la pared con todo mi considerable peso. El aire salió de nuestros pulmones y por un segundo los dos no pudimos hablar.

Eventualmente, di un respiro inseguro.

-Bella- dije con los dientes apretados. –Yo no la bese… ella me beso- quite un poco de mi peso sobre ella y la sentí jalar aire. Su mirada fiera nunca me dejo. –Si hubieras esperado un segundo antes de salir corriendo, me hubieras visto empujarla, con mucha rudeza.-

Ella jalo sus manos otra vez y yo relaje mi agarre, viéndola a los ojos, intentando desesperadamente comunicarle la sinceridad de mis palabras.

-Ella es alguien de mi pasado, Bella, de un tiempo donde coger sin sentido y estar drogado era suficiente para mí. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de rehabilitación, antes de que corriera a ese estúpido callejón y te conociera. Ahora, necesito más. Tú me haces QUERER más.-

Moví mi cuerpo de ella y se veía casi decepcionada por la perdida de contacto.

Suspiré y continué. –Dios, Bella, ella pudo haber bailado desnuda enfrente de mi haciendo el baile de "cógeme fuerte sin consecuencias o complicaciones", y no me hubiera importado menos. En todo en lo que podía pensar era en ti, tu maldita bruja irritante, hermosa y sensual.-

Ella pestañeo y su expresión cambio, confusión e incertidumbre pasaron por su cara. Comencé a acariciar sus dedos con los míos, poniendo tanto cariño y sinceridad como fuera posible con mi toque.

Mi corazón se contrajo mientras apenas y pude decir en un susurro. –Por favor créeme Bella. Eres tú a quien quiero. No a ella.-

Ella libero su mano derecho y la levantó para golpearme otra vez. La atrapé y la puse contra mi pecho, presionándola contra mi errático corazón.

-Bella… - dije sin aliento mientras soltaba su otra mano y enredaba sus dedos con los míos. -… di que me crees.-

Sus ojos aletearon mientras su respiración se aceleraba. El fuego todavía quemando sus ojos, pero su cara se suavizó. Ella busco mi cara.

-Estas mintiendo.- dijo suavemente.

La mire de regreso con absoluta honestidad.

-No lo estoy.-

La mano en mi pecho se contrajo, apretándome con fuerza sobre mi playera. Cerré los ojos y sisee.

-Cullen, ¿sabes lo que me hizo verte con ella?- dijo furiosa. Su otra mano había dejado la mía y había alcanzado mi cara. –Sentí como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar.- tocó mi oreja ligeramente y enredos sus dedos en mi cabello. Mis ojos se abrieron y sabía que estaban oscuros de deseo.

Bebí la expresión de su cara. Era intensa, llena de pasión y me emociono hasta lo más profundo de mí ser.

Estaba celosa. Fieramente celosa. Tan locamente posesiva de mí como yo lo era de ella.

Mi corazón volvió a la vida en mi pecho y gemí de placer. Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron por el sonido y jalo mi cabello con fuerza, haciéndome ahogar un grito. Jalo mi cara hacía abajo para que estuviera sobre la de ella, su dulce aliento estaba por toda mi cara. Podía oler su increíble aroma e inconscientemente puse mi erección contra ella. Inhalo ruidosamente y me miró intensamente.

-Si me vuelves a hacer sentir así, Cullen- dijo amenazadora. –Te haré pagar. ¿Me entendiste?-

Me acerqué más, mi boca cerca de la suya, respirándola. Los dos estábamos jadeando mientras nuestros ojos veían nuestros cuerpos con hambre. Ella jaló mi cabello otra vez haciéndome gruñir.

-¿Me entendiste, Cullen?- susurró.

Enredé mis manos en su cabello.

-Si, Bella- gruñí mientras renunciaba a mantener el control. –Entendí.-

Incapaz de aguantar más tomé su boca con la mía, succionando y lamiendo con hambre su dulzura. Ella gimió cuando metí mi lengua en su boca y bajaba mis manos por su espalda.

_Jesús_

Cada parte de mi cuerpo explotó en vida, palpitando de necesidad por ella, incapaz de tener suficiente de sus caricias, de su sabor.

Saboree y acaricie cada musculo y curva, pasando mis manos sobre sus brazos, espalda, cintura y caderas, desesperado por sentirla, para que también ella me sintiera.

Cuando alcance su culo, lo agarré con fuerza y lo apreté. Ella gimió y levanto su pierna, para enredarla sobre mi cadera y chocar su pelvis contra la de ella.

_¡Oh, mierda!_

Me aleje e intente recuperar el aliento mientras sentía húmedo calor sobre mi erección, no podía creer el poder que su cuerpo tenía sobre el mío. Jadee y subí sus dos piernas sobre mi cintura, restregándome contra ella con fuerza, necesitando estar lo mas cercano posible. Ella ahogó un grito y llevo su boca a mi cuello, succionando fuerte, sus dientes y lengua volviéndome loco. Sus manos moviéndose por mis brazos y pecho, incendiando cada musculo que tocaba.

Comencé a moverme contra ella, con ritmo mientras ella succionaba mi cuello y oído, gimiendo con fuerza cuando sentí la inconfundible presión creciendo dentro de mí.

-Oh, Jesús… Edward- gimió y casi pierdo la cabeza con la presión que se había juntado en mi cuerpo al escucharla decir mi nombre.

-Bella- dije con voz rasposa. –Disculpa si te estoy lastimando.-

La bese profundamente, todavía moviéndome contra ella y la presión creciendo. Pase mi boca por todo su cuello y ella hizo la cabeza para atrás, dejándome probar el dulce sabor salado de su piel. Mis manos exploraron su glorioso cuerpo y ella temblaba debajo de mis caricias, gimiendo y gimoteando y aferrándose a mi desesperada.

-Eres todo para mí- murmuré contra su cuello. –No se que es lo que haría si te perdiera.-

-Edward… Dios, te necesito… siempre…- ella gimoteo y se presionó más contra mí, acariciando mi entrepierna y mi dureza de arriba abajo. -¡Oh Jesús, Edward! ¡No puedo estar lo suficientemente cerca de ti!-

Jalo mi cabello con fiereza y me puso de nuevo contra su boca. Los dos gemimos cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron y nuestros cuerpos continuaron su ritmo.

-Bella- dije sin aliento mientras alejaba mi boca de la de ella. –Te amo tanto.-

De pronto, el tiempo se detuvo.

Los dos dejamos de respirar.

Ella se hizo para atrás y se me quedo viendo, shock y asombro paso por su cara mientras jadeaba ruidosamente. Mis ojos buscaron los de ella. Mi propio aliento ensordecía mis oídos y los segundos pasaban en silencio.

_Cristo, di algo Swan… por favor._

Su boca se abrió y se cerró, y su ceño se frunció. Desenredo sus piernas de mi cintura, y yo sin muchas ganas la puse de pie en el suelo, mi cuerpo gritaba de frustración mientras ella se alejaba de mí.

Ella se recargo contra la pared y dio un respiro tembloroso.

_Por favor, Bella, habla conmigo…_

Me incliné hacía ella y puse las manos a cada lado de su cara, forzándola a que me viera a la los ojos.

Ella pestañeo rápidamente y sacudió la cabeza como si intentara aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, Cullen, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

Me reí suavemente y me acerqué más, poniendo mi cara sobre la de ella.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Swan- susurré, mi corazón explotó de emoción al oír esas palabras.

La parte cuerda de mi cerebro se fue al rincón, esperando su reacción.

Ella frunció el ceño otra vez.

_Oh-oh. Esto no se ve bien._

Se puso a divagar mientras intentaba buscar las palabras correctas.

-Tu estas ¿qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? Estas… ¿Qué? ¡Que putas! No puedes "estar enamorado" de mí Cullen. Jesús, ¡apenas y me conoces! Estoy enojada… y… y… tu eres un tarado… y… es imposible… que tú…- se talló la cara y después los ojos. –ES QUE NO ES POSIBLE QUE EN ESTE PUTO PLANETA QUE EL HOMBRE DE MIS SUEÑOS ESTE ENAMORADO DE MÍ, CHINGADA MADRE, ¿DE ACUERDO?-

Mi corazón latió con fuerza mientras ella jadeaba pesadamente, y me acerqué para quitarle las manos de la cara. Ella se resistió, así que comencé a besar sus manos con ternura, pasando suavemente mis labios por su cálida piel, asegurándole que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

Ella gimoteó.

Lentamente, sus manos cayeron de su cara y llevé mis labios a los de ella, besándola con reverencia, amor, saboreando la suavidad de sus labios, el dulce néctar de su lengua. Inhale su aroma y suspiré contento, alejándome solo lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos. Estaban brillando con lágrimas.

-Oh, Jesús, Bella, no…-

La puse en mi pecho y la abracé, sosteniéndola contra mí mientras ella sollozaba suavemente, sin darse cuenta que mis propias lágrimas también comenzaban a caer.

-Bella, por favor… perdóname. Lo que sea que haya hecho, perdóname.- me enterré en su cabello y brazos que estaban en mi cuello y la apreté. –Mi hermosa Bella- susurré. –Perdóname.-

Ella se hizo para atrás de repente y me dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Chingada madre ¡Claro que debes pedirme perdón, Cullen!- bramó, con la furia en sus aún húmedos ojos. -¿Cómo te atreves?-

La miré confundido.

-¿Cómo te atreves a salvarme de una vida en las calles y llevarme a vivir contigo en tu lujoso pent-house?-

Ella comenzó a picotearme el pecho con el dedo, empujándome hacía atrás.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme con decencia y respeto y dejarme pasar tiempo con tu espectacular hermana? ¿Cómo te atreves a cambiar mi vida de tantas formas que NUNCA seré capaz de pagarte por todo, no importa cuanto lo intente? Y finalmente, ¡¿Cómo te ATREVES a enamorarte de mi cuando SABES que nunca, NUNCA voy a merecer todo lo que me has dado? ¡-

Habíamos llegado al otro lado del callejón y mi espalda golpeó la pared con un golpe sordo. Ella me vio feo.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Siendo francos, Swan, si no hubieras querido que me enamorara de ti entonces no hubieras sido una mujer tan chingona e increíble. Solo tienes a ti para culparte.-

Las esquinas de su boca se levantaron y ella se acercó y me tocó la mejilla con ternura, pasando su dedo por mi quijada y yo cerré los ojos y suspiré. Sentí su boca contra la mía y yo la abracé y la atraje hacía mí. Nuestros labios se movieron sobre los otros sensualmente, haciendo mi erección más dura mientras la empujaba contra ella. Ella ahogó un grito y se hizo para atrás, y un lloriqueó patético se escapo de mi boca a la perdida de contacto.

Sin otra palabra ella tomó mi mano y me sacó con fuerza del callejón, caminando con firmeza en la calle y gritando por mi taxi. Ella abrió la puerta rápidamente y me metió de empujón, mascullando la dirección del nuestro hotel antes de de jalar mi cara contra la de ella, y atacó mi boca con nueva ferocidad.

Yo gemí y me hice para atrás.

-Swan- dije sin aliento. -¿Qué estas haciendo?-

Me metió la lengua otra vez antes de contestarme, jadeando y jalando aire. –Te estoy llevando de regreso al apartamento, Cullen, donde te haré ver la cara de Dios y que olvides tu propio nombre.-

Nuestros ojos se quedaron atrapados viéndose el uno al otro y la electricidad entre nosotros era casi dolorosa.

Me encogí de hombros ligeramente e intente respirar.

-Okey-

Jalo mi cabello con rudeza y me devoró otra vez, gimiendo en mi boca mientras pasaba mis manos por sus senos, tocando sus pezones erectos. Ella gimió mi nombre y mi verga pálpito con fiereza, desesperado por estar dentro de ella, por sentir su calidez alrededor de mí.

Finalmente se alejó, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos, sus ojos quemándome de una forma que hacía que respirar fuera casi imposible. Ella jadeó y me tocó los labios con los dedos, trazando gentilmente la suave piel mientras mis ojos la miraban.

-Por cierto, Cullen- dijo con el gesto más espectacular que había visto en mi vida. –También estoy enamorada de ti. En caso de que te lo estuvieras preguntando.-

Mi corazón explotó por sus palabras. Tome su cara entre mis manos y trace sus magnificas facciones, la sangre me palpitaba en las venas mientras que todo en el mundo que no fuera Bella desaparecía.

Regrese a la realidad cuando el taxi se detuvo de repente. Le arroje un montón de billetes al chofer y la jale dentro del edificio.

Apreté el botón del elevador impaciente, y cuando llego cargue a Bella y la arroje dentro, poniéndola contra la pared y enterrando mi cara en su cuello, succioné la delicada piel con hambre mientras ella jalaba mi cabello con fuerza y yo gemí fuertemente. Sin ningún aviso, ella bajo la mano y agarró mi erección por encima de mis jeans, haciendo que mi cabeza se hiciera para atrás y que gruñera de placer.

Demasiado pronto, y no suficientemente, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y arroje con fuerza a Bella sobre mi hombro, corriendo por el pasillo hacia nuestra puerta. Pelee con mi cartera por la llave-tarjeta y la puse torpemente en el seguro, intentando controlar el temblor de mis dedos y mis hormonas alborotadas. Finalmente abrí la puerta de un golpazo y corrí hacia mi cuarto, agarrándole el firme culo a Bella mientras iba hacía ahí.

En cuanto llegue a la sala, me detuve con un chillido.

Alice estaba parada en medio de la habitación, con las manos en las caderas.

Deje de respirar y baje a Bella con delicadeza hasta ponerla de pie, escuchándola tomar un respiro tembloroso cuando vio a Alice.

-¿Qué esta pasando chicos?- dijo Alice con un perturbador tono neutro.

Mi cerebro lucho para comenzar a funcionar. Toda mi sangre en este momento estaba ocupada en otra parte, manteniendo mi increíble dura y dolorosa erección.

Miré a Bella. Ella me miró de regreso y podía ver en sus ojos que se estaba acordando de que no podía tocarme. Miró hacía mi erección y gimió suavemente.

De pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de determinación y giró hacía Alice.

-Alice- dijo con voz confiada que puso más dura mi verga. –Edward esta enamorado de mi y yo estoy enamorada de él. Ahora, se lo voy a hacer apasionada y ruidosamente en aquella habitación, así que a menos que quieras quedar permanentemente traumatizada por el sonido que hace tu hermano cuando se corra fuerte y repetidamente, te sugiero que salgas por un par de horas.-

Bella tomó mi mano con firmeza y me jalo hacía el cuarto. Vagamente registré el gesto de suprema sorpresa de Alice cuando la pasamos.

-Mejor que sean unas tres o cuatro horas- le dije por encima del hombro mientras azotaba la puerta y tomaba a Bella en mis brazos.

**Mmmm… parece que habrá lemmons en el próximo capitulo.**

**Mejor traen calzones extras para la próxima vez.**

**¿Su parte favorita? ¿Cuándo se confesaron su amor? ¿La parte de Rob y Edward en el callejón? ¿Lo adorable que es Robert? ¿Lo loca que esta el maniático dentro de Edward? Me lo imagino como un mini Edward…. ¡A mi me gustaron todas esas partes!**

**Paciencia chicas, próximo capitulo es… tiempo sexy! Y bueno, se que me tardare un poco, así que pido paciencia. Créanme que no es fácil traducir cuando tienes kilos de tarea y pocas horas de sueño, además de hambre feroz.**

**Dejen un poco de amor en sus reviews y hagan a Rob y Edward unos muy felices falsos amantes gays.**

**Pero en serio dejen reviews**

**Son gratis y ayudan al alma… y a mi ego xD**

**Las amo.**


	11. Maratón de Contacto Inaceptable

**¡Por fin lo que todas estaban esperando! El lemmon. Y quiero creer que todas están bien con este tipo de temas sexuales y eso, por que vienen muuuchas situaciones de sexo.**

**¡A disfrutar! Las leo abajo.**

**¡Ah! Y denle las gracias a Cass, por que me ayudo mucho en este capitulo. ¡Esta va por ti bitch!**

**PARA LAS QUE TIENEN FACEBOOK, TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRLES ABAJO, PARA QUE LO LEAN POR FAVOR.**

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a KiyaRaven yo solo traduzco y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 11. Maratón de Contacto Inaceptable.**

**BPOV**

Edward azotó la puerta y me jalo lentamente hacia sus brazos mientras se recargaba contra la puerta y suspiró.

-Hola- dijo sin aliento, su voz sonaba como miel ardiendo.

Levante una mano y la puse en su pecho.

-Hey tú.-

Podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza debajo de mi palma, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras nos veíamos el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos era capaz de creer que después de lo que habíamos pasado, finalmente estuviéramos aquí: a punto de vernos desnudos por primera vez.

Cada célula de mi cuerpo se sentía atraído hacía él, conectado con él, excitado por él. Nos miramos con intensidad, bebiendo cada detalle. Los ecos de nuestra respiración sincronizada llenaban el silencio.

Mi mente todavía estaba reviviendo lo que había pasado en la noche.

Cuando pensaba en la cantidad de emociones que había sentido mi cuerpo: frustración, confusión, rabia, feroces celos; era difícil creer que en este momento estuviera en los brazos de este perfecto hombre, más feliz de lo que lo que alguna vez pensé estar, y borracha de deseo.

Mi menté voló hacía Alice. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

Todavía no podía creer que la hubiera enfrentado de esa manera.

Mi voz interior habló. _¡Bueno yo si puedo! Jesús, Swan, este espectacular ser humano frente a ti te acaba de decir que te ama, y tu útero casi explota por el poder de su deseo. Hombres come dinosaurios no podrían detenerte de arrastrarlo a su habitación._

Suspiré. Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.

Edward puso sus manos en mis caderas y con suavidad me puso contra su hinchada erección.

_Puta madre. _

Había mucha electricidad saliendo de su pito, directamente a mis partes de niña.

Mis ojos pestañearon de placer y dolor, mientras mi doloroso centro ponía un letrero que decía: "_Se busca: verga perfecta. Favor de introducir aquí."_

-No puedo creer que haya esperado tanto para tocarte de esta manera- gimió suavemente. –Me volvía loco… no tienes idea…- se acercó más y quito el cabello de mi cara con ambas manos.

_Oh Dios… sus manos._

Eran la perfección, y sentirlas en mi cara me hacía tararear de deseo.

-Creo que tengo una idea- murmuré, haciendo círculos contra su cadera y gimoteando ligeramente. Él sonrió y mi mente intentó comprender su belleza perfecta. Levanté la mano y trace su quijada con la punta de mis dedos, sonriendo cuando el cerró los ojos y suspiró. Su cabello de sexo me llamaba y enterré mis dedos en el trazando mis dedos por sus patillas hasta su impresionante quijada.

¿Cómo podía un solo hombre tener tanta belleza masculina? La forma en que su cara, cuerpo y corazón me afectaban era tan poderosa que daba un poco de miedo.

De pronto los dos escuchamos la puerta del apartamento abrirse y cerrarse. Nos miramos a los ojos.

_Alice… se había ido._

Sus ojos se oscurecieron de inmediato.

-Swan- gimió.

-Cullen… -dije con voz ronca.

Sus manos volaron y me tomaron por la nuca. Me jalo hacía él, cubriendo mi boca con la suya.

_¡Oh dulce Jesús!_

El fuego que se había juntado entre los dos de repente cobró vida. Nuestras lenguas se saborearon la una a la otra y los dos gemimos de placer.

El se hizo para atrás, intento jalar aire y tomó mi cabello en sus manos.

-Oh, estas en muchos problemas, Chica Pipi.-

Lo tomé del cabello con rudeza y el gruño.

-Adelante, Tarado.-

Sus labios estaban por encima de los míos apenas tocándolos.

-Te haré sentir cosas que ninguno hombre te ha hecho, o te hará sentir.- gruño mientras sus ojos veían mi cara.

_Putisima madre. _Demasiado _sexy, Cullen. Veamos como es que te gusta._

-Cullen- dije con mi voz más sexy. –Te voy a dar tanto placer que ninguna otra mujer llegara ser lo suficientemente buena para ti.-

Sus ojos se agrandaron y me quemaron, gimió y puso su cara contra la mía.

-Demasiado tarde.- dijo con voz ronca.

Tomó mi boca y esas dos palabras se metieron en mí mientras yo intentaba controlar mi cuerpo antes de que explotara de placer.

-Oh… Dios… Edward…-

Mi cerebro se rindió y se sentó en una esquina mientras Edward se ponía a trabajar en mi cuello. Succionó y lamió, cada vez que me tocaba se prendía un fuego entre mis piernas. Jale su cabello con ferocidad y él ahogo un grito, abriendo sus ojos y paralizándome con la intensidad de su mirada.

Sus ojos mandaban fuego verde mientras me empujaba lentamente hasta que toque la puerta y no pude apartar la mirada. Sentí sus brazos enredarse en mi y los latidos de mi corazón incrementaron cuando registre el hambre pura y cruda en sus ojos. Sus grandes manos se acomodaron en mi trasero y yo me presione contra él, necesitando sentir la longitud de su excitación.

En un solo movimiento el me levantó y metió su lengua en mi desesperada boca. Gemí ruidosamente y enrede mis piernas en su cintura, moviéndome de arriba abajo contra su polla sin pena alguna. El gruño mientras su lengua continuaba metiéndose en mi boca, y casi me corro ahí.

_Jesús, Swan. ¿Qué putas has estado haciendo con todos esos otros hombres todos estos años?_

Um… ¿Teniendo sexo?

_¡No oh! De ninguna puta manera ESO era tener sexo. ESTO es como debería sentirse el sexo. Es decir, en serio, tus ovarios están por explotar por la cantidad de placer que estas sintiendo, y ni siquiera hemos hecho algo importante._

_Oh, Jesús, ¿Qué están haciendo sus manos? ¡NUNCA DEJES DE HACER ESO, LO QUE SEA QUE ESTES HACIENDO!_

Arquee la espalda contra la puerta para poder empujarme contra él con más fuerza. El ahogo un grito y me miró, sus ojos agrandados y oscuros. De pronto, el nos dio la vuelta para que su espalda estuviera contra la puerta, y yo deje caer las piernas para estar parada frente a él. Enrede mis dedos en su putamente sexy cabello y lo jale hacía mi cara, devoré su boca y succione con hambre su dulce lengua. Mi mano derecha bajo lentamente sobre su pecho, sintiendo cada delicioso musculo en m camino, agarrando su exquisito cuerpo mientras mi interior quemaba y dolía. El siseó cuando mi mano se puso sobre su erección y lo toque con los dedos ligeramente mientras atrapaba su mirada con la mía. Me maraville con el hecho de que él estaba jadeando pesadamente, su perfecta boca estaba abierta ligeramente.

-¿Ves esto, Cullen?- dije sin aliento y con todo el control que pude lograr. Acaricie su impresionante polla con la palma de mi mano y lo sentí moverse por encima de la gruesa tela de sus jeans. –Esto… es mío.- tome su duro miembro y lo apreté.

Su cabeza se hizo para atrás e hizo un ruido fuerte cuando se golpeó contra la puerta. Sus palmas golpearon la madera con un golpe seco y un ruido salió desde el fondo de su pecho.

-¡OH, CARAJO!-

Levantó la cabeza y me vio feo, jadeando con rapidez. –Swan, me estas matando con una chingada- gimió. Le sonreí con dulzura y lo seguí acariciando. El estaba intentando jalar aire, sus puños estaban a sus costados, pestañeaba un poco y un grave gruñido retumbo en su pecho.

-¿Quién, yo?- dije inocentemente, presionando mas mi palma mientras lo acariciaba. Un ruido estrangulado salió de su garganta. –Estoy segura de no tener idea de lo que estas diciendo, Edward.-

Sus ojos atraparon los míos y apretó los dientes.

-Veamos como es que te gusta ¿si?- dijo con una voz que me hizo contraer con solo oírla. El me dio la vuelta, empujándome contra la puerta. Puso mis dos manos por encima de mi cabeza y pasó sus manos por mis hombros. Electricidad paso por mi piel cuando sentí sus cálidas manos tomar mis senos por encima de mi ropa. Gemí suavemente mientras él los apretaba y yo me moví involuntariamente mientras la humedad se formaba entre mis piernas.

Resistí la urgencia de hiperventilar cuando sus manos continuaron con su tortuosa exploración. Cuando finalmente llegó a mi doloroso coño, dejo su mano ahí antes de decir en voz baja, -¿Ves esto, Swan? Esto… es mío.- me acarició firmemente por encima de mis pantalones y yo ahogué un grito y me deje caer contra la puerta. Mis músculos se contrajeron mientras la más fuerte ola de placer que haya sentido en mi puta vida me atravesó.

_Oh Dios, por favor… ¡no te detengas!_

-Edward…- maullé mientras el seguía acariciándome. –Espera… detente.-

_¿Qué putas estas diciendo? NO te detengas Edward… ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, CONTINUA HOMBRE!_

El se detuvo de inmediato y me miró preocupado. Puse mi mano sobre la de él y la acaricie suavemente. –Solo necesito un segundo…-

_¡Podríamos estar tendiendo segundos si no lo hubieras detenido idiota! Y terceros, cuartos…_

Sus ojos se ablandaron.

¿Podía darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de deshacerme?

Respiré profundo y exhale ruidosamente. No quería desmoronarme por completo antes de que me quitara la ropa. Intente calmar mi pulso loco.

El me miró curioso. – ¿Estas bien, bebé?-

_Oh… Dios. ¿Me dijo bebé? ¡NO ME ESTABA CALMANDO!_

Gemí.

-Cullen- jadee. –Estoy segura que probablemente estas acostumbrado a decirle a tus mujeres bebé, y de que después se derritan en tus manos. Sin embargo, no soy tu típica zorra. Afortunadamente para mí, soy completamente inmune a tus súper poderes sexuales y a tu verga gigante.-

Miré hacía abajo a su enorme bulto y gimotee, temblando ligeramente cuando el gruño. Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo travieso.

-¿Quisieras hacer una apuesta con eso… bebé?- dijo con voz ronca. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Hizo una mueca mientras me levantaba, sin esfuerzo y luego me tiro en la cama. El aire dejo mi cuerpo mientras lo veía, cazándome mientras se subía a la cama. Por instinto, subí las rodillas y el se puso entre ella, sus ojos oscurecidos nunca dejaron de verme. Mientras lo veía, encima de mí como el más sexy depredador, gimotee y empuje mis caderas para tocar las suyas. El se hizo para atrás, manteniendo su erección fuera de mi alcance.

-Pero, Bella- me reprendió con una voz que era sexo puro. –Pensé que eras inmune a esa parte de mi cuerpo.-

Intenté que mi voz sonara casual. –Bueno… tal vez no inmune. ¿Indiferente?-

El bajo las caderas un poco, y de nuevo mis caderas embistieron para tocarlo. El se hizo para atrás justo a tiempo.

-¿Indiferente dices?- dijo, inocente.

Pase saliva con fuerza. -¿Sin importancia?-

El sonrió y se hizo para abajo un poco, pero todavía fuera de mi alcance.

-Edward…- rogué. -… por favor…-

-¿Por favor que, Swan?- preguntó como si nada.

Gemí y me retorcí, desesperada por sentir su súper verga contra mí. –Por favor… déjame sentirte…-

Sus ojos se incendiaron y ardieron. -¿Qué parte de mi necesitas sentir, Bella?- preguntó en una puta excitante voz de sexo que estaba destrozando mi sanidad.

-Edward…- gemí patética.

-Dilo, Bella- gruño. –Quiero escucharte decirlo.-

Respire temblorosamente, no siendo capaz de resistir más. –Tu verga, Edward- gemí con fuerza mientras mis ojos veían los suyos. –Necesito sentir tu pulsante, dura, enorme puta verga contra mi ¡AHORA!-

El gimió con fuerza y se aplastó con toda su fuerza contra mi coño, moviendo su dureza contra mí.

-¡JESUCRISTO SANTO!- grité a todo pulmón cuando la terrible presión dentro de mí llego a un nivel insoportable.

Jadee y gemí, tomé su cabeza y la empuje con fuerza contra mis pezones. El leyó mi mente, mordiéndome por encima de la tela de mi playera y mi espalda se arqueó, desesperada por intentar meterme más en su boca.

-Dios, Bella- dijo con voz rasposa. –Necesito verte… ¡ahora!-

Agarro la parte de enfrente de mi blusa con sus puños y la rasgo. Botones saltaron por todo el cuarto y yo ahogue un fuerte grito cuando mi pecho de pronto estuvo expuesto.

Edward dejo de respirar. Me miro maravillado.

_¡Oh querido Señor! Esa mirada… justo esa. Grábala en mi cerebro para la eternidad. Podríamos llamarla "El gesto de Edward favorito de Bella… de todos los tiempos."_

El levanto la mano y paso la punta de sus dedos sobre mi delgado sostén, apenas tocando mis pezones y mandando descargas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Finalmente, inhalo, y respiro temblorosamente.

-Lo siento por tu sostén, Bella- dijo suavemente.

Mire hacía abajo. _¿Por qué se disculpaba por mi sostén? Se veía bien._

Antes de que pudiera registrar que estaba pasando, se acercó y lo mutilo con sus perfectas manos. Se cayó en pedazos. El siseó de placer.

-Oh santo Dios… Bella.-

Sus ojos me recorrieron y estaba segura que el corazón se me saldría del pecho y empezaría a bailar la macarena. Se puso de rodillas entre mis piernas y me adoro con sus ojos. Mi piel cosquilleaba con fuerza mientras que sus dedos con reverencia, tocaban mis pesados pechos. Cerré los ojos, intentando respirar cuando mis imposiblemente duros pezones dolían por él.

De pronto, sentí que se metió uno en la boca y sus dedos tomaron el otro.

-Ahhhhhh… ohhhh- ahogué un grito, ya no era capaz de forma palabras. Abrí mis ojos y fui testigo de su gloriosa cabeza sobre mí, succionando y gimiendo suavemente, las vibraciones de sus labios prendían cada nervio en mi cuerpo en máxima alerta.

_Oh Cristo, creo que de verdad me dará una puta combustión espontanea._

-¡Jesús, María y José! Edward…-

_¿Por qué todas las palabras religiosas me ponían mas caliente? Es que bueno, ¿Por lo menos crees en Dios?_

¡Podrías cerrar la puta boca y ser testigo de la magia que este hombre esta haciendo con tus senos!

_Oh… ¡OH! En nombre de todo lo que es santo ¡Si!_

No podía soportarlo mas y me lo quite de encima, le di vuelta para que se acostara sobre su espalda. Podía escuchar mi respiración rasposa en el silencio y lo monte poniéndome sobre su verga, revelando un fuerte gemido que salió desde el fondo de mi pecho. Mi mente gritaba de desesperación de verlo. Tome la parte de enfrente de su playera con las dos manos y la jale con toda mi fuerza.

Nada paso.

Mire hacia abajo a la completa falta de daño que cause.

-Whoa…- dije sin aliento. –Es una playera dura.-

Edward cubrió mis manos con las suyas y tomo la playera. La rompió con fuerza.

_¡NO ME CHINGES! ¡ESA ERA UNA DE LAS COSAS MAS SEXYS QUE HABIA VISTO EN MI VIDA!_

La vista de su pecho desnudo detuvo de inmediato las funciones de mi cerebro.

_Oh… Jesús… es magnifico._

Mis ojos bebieron la gloria de su físico y mis pulmones quemaban por falta de oxigeno.

-Bella- dijo gentil. –Respira, bebé.-

Jale aire y ahogue un grito.

-Cullen- resople. -¿Cómo es posible que te veas así? ¡NUNCA te he visto hacer ejercicio!-

Paso la punta de sus dedos por mis pezones y jadee. –Masturbarse en VERDAD es un buen ejercicio, Swan-

Sus manos volaron y tomaron mi cara, bajándome para buscar un beso, y cuando nuestros torsos desnudos se encontraron, pecho contra pecho, la habitación se lleno del sonido de nuestros gemidos. El gruño mientras rodaba para ponerse encima de mí, empujando su muslo entre mis piernas. Me restregué contra el como desesperada, finalmente dándome cuenta que lo necesitaba dentro de mi, JUSTO AHORA.

-Edward- jadee mientras intentaba quitar mi boca de la de él. –Necesito estar desnuda contigo… inmediatamente.- el no dudo. Me arrancó los pantalones y los jalo por mis piernas, sacándome los zapatos. Miró con lujuria mi diminuta tanga antes de jalarla y tirarla al suelo. Cuando estaba acostada desnuda frente a él, se congelo.

_Bien, cambie de opinión. ESA es mi cara favorita de Edward._

Me senté lentamente y me acerqué a él, empujándolo hasta que estuvo parado junto a la cama. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus puños apretados a sus costados, pero sus ojos oscuros se negaban a dejar los míos.

Deslice su camisa arruinada por sus hombros, revelándolo mientras mis ojos devoraban sus hombros y bíceps. Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras acariciaba la gloria de sus brazos y pecho.

-Bella…- susurró y dio un respiro tembloroso. –Oh, Dios, tus manos se sienten increíble en mi piel.-

Me incliné y el levanto sus pies uno por uno, dejándome quitarle los zapatos y calcetines. Me arrodille frente a él y deslice mis manos por sus piernas cubiertas por sus pantalones, sintiendo la fuerza y el poder en sus musculosos muslos, dándome cuenta de cómo se tensaban mientras lo acariciaba gentilmente. Finalmente, llegué a la parte de arriba de sus pantalones y los desabroche. Los empuje hacia abajo lentamente y lo escuche gemir suavemente mientras salía de ellos.

Bebí la visión que tenía frente a mi, él parado con solo los bóxers puestos, su erección se veía por encima de la gruesa tela. Mi respiración se puso pesada y pase saliva nerviosamente mientras me acercaba a él. Vi la parte de arriba de sus bóxers y mis dedos temblaron cuando se metieron por la cintura. Mi cabeza dio vueltas y luche para aclarar mi visión.

_Ok, Swan, tranquila. Si te desmayas ahorita nos morimos de la humillación._

Sentí una ligera capa de sudor salir de mi frente mientras lo veía a los ojos y le deslizaba los bóxers. Cuando él salió de ellos, deje sus ojos y miré abajo para ver toda su desnuda gloria.

_Oh… por… Cristo… resucitado…no puedo… formar… palabras… demasiado… excitada…_

Jale aire y el gruño ante mi reacción.

_Santo… Dios._

Acerqué mi mano y toque la perfección de su hermosa polla. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza mientras lo tocaba ligeramente y gimió un poco.

-Bella- gimió. –De verdad no podre aguantar mucho de eso…-

Me puse de pie lentamente, adorando sus músculos con mis manos hasta que llegue a su pecho. Sus manos tocaron delicadamente mi piel mientras yo me movía hacía él, cada uno de nosotros acariciando y explorando el cuerpo del otro, tocando la piel que nunca habíamos tocado antes, los dos desnudos, temblando y listos.

Nuestra respiración se aceleró y nuestros pequeños gemidos llenaron el aire.

-Edward- dije sin respiración. -¿Tienes algún tipo de… protección?-

Sus ojos se movieron con pereza hacía los míos. -¿Eh?-

-¿Protección? ¿Tienes algo?-

Dejo de respirar. Sus ojos se cerraron y los apretó. Y rugió -¡HIJO DE PUTA!-

_¡Jesús! ¿Un duro, desnudo, rugiente Edward? ¡LO MÁS CALIENTE DEL PLANETA!_

Inhalé. –Bueno, ¿tomó eso como un no?-

El exhalo enojado y paso los dedos por su cabello.

_¡Jesús! ¡Un duro y desnudo Edward haciendo LO QUE SEA es una chingonada de sexy!_

-No he tenido condones por meses- suspiró. –Se supone que era algo que me iba a persuadir a hacer algo. ¡CHINGADA MADRE!-

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto.

Los dos nos congelamos y nos vimos el uno al otro. De nuevo el toqué misterioso, mas fuerte e insistente.

Edward rodó los ojos y rugió. -¡LARGATE ALICE! ¡TODAVIA NO TERMINAMOS!-

_Si definitivamente no habíamos terminado…_

Los golpes terminaron. Edward refunfuño de frustración. Caminó hacía el baño y agarró una toalla, frunciendo el ceño mientras la enredaba en su cintura, apenas y cubriendo su masiva erección. Me puso detrás de la puerta y la abrió solo un poquito.

-Alice, esto no es para nada gracioso…- su voz divagó mientras veía por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta. -¿Alice?- abrió más la puerta, lo vi agacharse y recoger algo. –Bueno, jodeme- dijo suavemente. -¡ALICE!- gritó hacía la puerta. -¡ERES LA PUTA MEJOR HERMANA EN TODO EL JODIDO PLANETA! ¡TE AMO!-

Cerró la puerta y se giró hacía mí.

En sus manos había una enorme canasta de regalo. Estaba llena de condones, lubricante, pornografía, aceite para masajes, varios bocadillos (dulces y salados) y un enorme dildo muy colorido. En el frente estaba una pequeña tarjeta que decía:

"_Que se diviertan. Los dejare tener el apartamento para ustedes solos esta noche por que, siendo franca, escuchar sus ruidos de sexo me dañara psicológicamente para toda la vida. Supuse que tal vez necesitarían provisiones para su sesión de maratón de contacto inaceptable. Con amor, Alice"_

Edward me sonrió, y lo mire maravillada.

-¿Cómo chingados hace ESO?- pregunté incrédula.

Rápidamente bajo la canasta en la mesa y abrió una caja de condones. Agarró un montón y los arrojo en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama, se quito la toalla y me jalo a la cama. Me arrastró hacía él y me beso apasionadamente.

La necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mi cobró vida con nueva intensidad y lo hice rodar para que estuviera sobre su espalda y rápidamente agarré un condón. Lo abrí a la mitad y se lo puse en su magnifica longitud. Su hermosa boca me llamaba y me incliné para tomarla con la mía, nuestra mutua necesidad hervía en el aire mientras el me dio vuelta para quedar sobre mi espalda y se posicionó sobre mi.

Dejo de respirar y me miró con la más exquisita expresión.

- Bella- susurró. –Yo nunca he…- miró abajo, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. Levante las manos y toqué su cara, animándolo a que continuara. Él no me veía a los ojos.

Suspiró y susurró. –Yo nunca… he hecho esto… con alguien a quien quisiera.- finalmente miró arriba y yo estaba sorprendida por el amor que vi en sus ojos. –Solo quería que supieras… te amo… tanto… y si esto es algo de lo cual no estés segura de hacer, por favor dilo ahora antes de que hagamos algo de lo que podamos arrepentirnos.-

Sentía la humedad juntarse en mis ojos y acaricié su hermosa mejilla.

-Edward- dije con fiera honestidad. –Todo esto es algo nuevo para mí también.-

Podía sentir las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas pero no me importaba. El levantó las manos y las limpió suavemente con su pulgar.

-Nunca me he sentido así con alguien en toda mi vida. La pasión, el deseo, el… amor. Nunca he querido tanto algo en mi vida como quiero hacerte el amor en este momento.-

Se inclino y me besó, y sentí todo lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese épico momento. Intentó quitar su peso de encima de mí y yo ahogue un grito cuando lo sentí en mi entrada.

Nos separamos y nos miramos el uno al otro.

Esto era. Íbamos a hacer el amor. Íbamos a unir nuestros cuerpos en la misma forma que nuestros corazones y mentes habían estado unidas desde casi el primer momento en que nos vimos.

Mis ojos temblaron pero me negaba a ver a otro lado mientras el se metía en mi con extremada lentitud. Mi respiración se detuvo y podía ver su quijada tensarse mientras peleaba por control. Mi cuerpo tembló de placer mientras me expandía y ardía alrededor de él y exhale largamente mientras el deslizaba su longitud dentro de mí.

Finalmente, estaba totalmente adentro, y por primera vez en toda mi existencia de mierda… me sentí completa. Mi otra mitad había encontrado su casa.

Edward se tensó por un momento y cerró los ojos.

-Oh Dios, Bella- susurró. –Nunca había sentido algo como esto.- dio un respiro tembloroso y me miró. -¿Estas bien, bebé?-

Sonreí y pase mi pulgar por su suave boca. La sangre me cantaba mientras palpitaba alrededor de su hermosa polla, y mis paredes lo abrazaban fuerte, sabiendo que era su pareja perfecta.

-Estoy… putamente… increíble.- dije sin aliento, totalmente contenta.

Su boca se abrió un poco mientras comenzar a respirar y a moverse. Se salió lentamente, y suavemente se volvía a meter. Sus cejas se juntaron en concentración y podía darme cuenta que para él controlarse de esa manera era una lucha. Levante la cara y lleve mi boca hacía la de él. Gimió y lánguidamente metió su lengua en mi boca y sus embestidas cobraron rapidez. Mi respiración se aceleró y mi cuerpo se tenso de placer, y enrede mis manos en su cabello, jalándolo con fuerza y temblando de felicidad cuando el gimió y incrementó su ritmo otra vez.

-Oh, Cristo, Edward… si… por favor… ohhhhh.-

Deje caer la cabeza hacía atrás cuando mi centro comenzó a apretarse, descargas de electricidad iban y me pulsaban cada vez que el se metía en mí.

Él enterró su cara en mi cuello y succionó con vigor.

-Oh… Bella… Jesús…-

Sus embestidas eran más rápidas y sabía que ninguno de los dos duraría mucho.

Enrede mi pierna por su cadera y enterré mi talón, para indicarle que fuera más rápido. El gimió y gruño en cada embestida, su indescriptible voz de sexo me hacía contraer y acariciar su polla cuando entraba y salía.

-Bella… Dios… te amo… carajo… te amo… tanto.-

Podía sentir la orilla del precipicio mientras empezaba mi orgasmo. Iba corriendo hacía él y grite su nombre cuando salté de la orilla.

-Edwaaaaaaaard… oh puta madre… SI… ¡CARAJO! ¡SI!... Oh, Jesús, ¡Edward!... me estoy corriendo… córrete conmigo… por favor…-

Jale su cara con fuerza y el rugió cuando su propia erupción asaltó su cuerpo.

-Ahhhhh… BELLA… PUTISIMA MADRE… ¡SI!- el cuarto explotó con nuestros gritos de éxtasi. Nuestra respiración cortada llenó la habitación mientras los dos nos veníamos con violencia.

Los dos nos congelamos, encerrados juntos en éxtasi mientras nuestros cuerpos tenían espasmos y se agarraban el uno al otro fieramente mientras explotaban, liberando aplastantes olas de placer que pasaban sobre nosotros.

_¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios!_

Los dos dimos un grito ahogado y jadeamos, regresando de nuestros orgasmos. El me enredo en sus brazos y me acomodo entre sus piernas, recargando su peso en sus antebrazos y me miró.

Tantas emociones pasaban por su cara, y sabía que probablemente lo veía de la misma manera. Lo que acabábamos de experimentar no podía ser normal.

-Bella… eso fue…-

-Lo sé…-

-Yo nunca…-

-Yo tampoco…-

-Jesús…-

-Chinga…-

-Cristo…-

Ok, era oficial. Tener sexo nos había convertido en incoherentes idiotas.

Edward me libero y fue al baño. Use la oportunidad para comerme con los ojos su asombroso culo.

Jesús, ¿Cómo no pervertí ese lindo trasero antes?

_Um… estábamos un poquito ocupadas, viendo la súper verga ¿te acuerdas?_

Oh si… mmmmmmm… súper verga.

Rápidamente se deshizo del condón y saltó de regreso a la cama tomándome en sus brazos y besándome suavemente.

-Swan… solo… Dios… fue taaaaaaaan... nunca pensé que podía… y tu fuiste… wow.-

Me reí y lo empuje para que se acostara sobre su espalda.

-Awww, Cullen eso tal vez haya sido lo más hermoso que alguien me haya dicho en toda mi vida.-

-Jesús- gimió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. –Me oí como un niño de catorce años que nunca había tenido sexo.-

-Bueno, siendo justos- dije con ternura, mientras trazaba los músculos de sus antebrazos. –Lo que acabamos de hacer apenas y puede ser descrito como sexo.-

Dejo caer la mano y levanto una ceja.

-Um… Swan… se que tu forma de ver el mundo puede ser muy jodida a veces, pero… pero estoy muy seguro que _mi_ verga embistiendo _tu_ vagina es la definición en los libros para sexo.-

_Ungh… dijo la palabra "verga". Nada… más sexy._

Calor salió de mis partes femeninas. Saco otro letrero que decía _"Vagina soltera y solitaria busca genuina y dura verga para coger y amistad. Enormisidad no necesaria pero es preferible."_

Mi perra interior refunfuño. _¿Enormisidad es una palabra que exista?_

Si, lo es. Si la buscas en el diccionario veras una foto de la verga de Edward junto a ella.

_Te encantan grandotas…_

Hey, el tamaño no me importa. Amo a este hombre. El hecho de que tenga un miembro gigante es solo un maldito bonus.

"_Maldito bonus"… je je. Eso es verdad en muchas formas._

Trace su hermosa cara con la punta de los dedos.

-Lo que quise decir fue que he tenido sexo antes… y obviamente, por que solías ser un sucio mujeriego, tu también has tenido…- el me dio la mirada fea. La ignore. –Pero ¿Lo qué acabamos de hacer? No fue SOLO sexo. Eso fue… taaaaaaan… es decir, Por Dios… debería ser ilegal… tu verga… mi solitaria vagina… solo… arghhh… ¿si sabes?-

Fue su turno de reír y quito el cabello de mi cara.

-Ok, Swan, alto. Tu elocuencia me avergüenza.-

Me incline y me acurruque en su cuello. Su polla de inmediato salto y comenzó a levantarse en atención.

-Edward- dije, mientras lo chupaba y mordía, alegrándome de las obscenidades que salían de sus labios mientras lo hacía. –Ni siquiera he empezado a avergonzarte. Pero dame tiempo. Te avergonzare tanto que tu puta cabeza explotara.-

El gimió y me dio vuelta para ponerme sobre mi espalda.

-Swan… eres malvada, y debes ser castigada.-

Mis ojos quemaban mientras el bajaba su cabeza a mis senos.

-Oh, Jesús, si Cullen. Castígame. Castígame ¡Carajo!-

Su boca se puso sobre mi pezón derecho, su cálido aliento susurraba sobre mí causando que ambos pezones se pusieran de inmediato duros. Me miró por debajo de sus pestañas y jadeo como un perro en un día caluroso.

-Cullen, de verdad tendré que acabarte por ser tan putamente sexy. Tiene que ser ilegal.-

El rió y la vibración de su garganta fue directo a mi coño. Gimotee un poco.

-Bueno, eso es ser una puta hipócrita- dijo mientras bajaba un poco más y provocó mi pezón con su lengua. –Considerando que tú, Señorita Swan, ha hecho que todas las pasadas mujeres sexys de todo el mundo se vean como principiantes con tu súper marca propia de sexy.-

-Cullen- gemí. –Estarás en muuuuuuuuuuuchos problemas cuando sea mi turno de castigarte.-

El rió otra vez y succionó mi pezón con fuerza en su boca.

_¡Oh, buen Dios!_

Continuó succionando y moviendo su lengua alrededor mientras yo me retorcía y gemía debajo de él y entonces, justo cuando pensé que me volvería loca por las sensaciones que estaba causando, me mordió ligeramente.

-¡Oh, santa mierda!-

Comenzaba a palpitar y tenía una necesidad desesperada por él.

-Edward- maullé. –Por favor… necesito más.-

-¿Más?- preguntó, incrédulo. –Estoy haciendo magia oral en tus tetas ¿y tú necesitas más?-

Gemí. –Si, por favor.-

-Jesús, Swan- gritó. –Supongo que te gustara si hago esto…- comenzó a mover su boca y dedos hacía abajo de mi estomago.

El ritmo del corazón se me aceleró.

-Si por favor, Edward. Eso estaría… bien.- jadee con fuerza.

Me miró con ojos oscuros, frunciendo el ceño mientras decía, -¿Bien? Ya sabes lo que siento de la puta palabra "bien" Swan. Vamos a ver si crees que ESTO esta "bien"…-

Abrió mis piernas y acomodó su cabeza entre ellas. Se hizo para abajo y comenzó a lamer hacia arriba de mi muslo interior con la lengua.

-Ungh… um… si, por favor Edward. Taaaaaaan bien… ¡Cristo! ¡ESTA… TAN… BIEN!-

Mi útero estaba pulsando y se contraía, impaciente por nuestro pequeño juego.

El miro mi coño y podía escuchar el deseo en su voz.

-Jesús Swan, eres tan hermosa… tan mojada.- sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y yo gimotee patéticamente. –Hueles tan deliciosamente bien, Bella- el gimió y sus ojos se oscurecieron y un grave gruñido salió de su pecho. –No puedo controlarme más, bebé, necesito probarte…- enterró su cara en mis pliegues y me lamió profundamente.

¡NO PINCHES MAMES!

Comencé a perder la razón mientras el seguía lamiendo y succionando. Tomo mi clítoris en su boca y mis manos casi rompen las sabanas de donde estaban agarradas. Mis paredes comenzaron a apretarse, moviéndose lentamente como la escena del compresor de basura de Star Wars.

_Pero había personas dentro de ese compresor de basura en esa escena. ¿POR QUE NO TENEMOS A ALGUIEN DENTRO DE NOSOTRAS? _

Como si el leyera mi dialogo interno de enferma pervertida, Edward metió un dedo dentro de mi y comenzó a acariciar.

_¡OH __CRISTO, BUDA Y ALA__! Ok… um… bien… llamemos a ese Han Solo. También necesitamos a Luke ¿verdad? ¡SKYWALKER! ¡METETE CON UNA CHINGADA AHÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO!_

Metió otro dedo.

_¡MIERDA, SIIIIII!_

Mis paredes lo apretaron con fuerza y lo escuche gemir mientras él lo sentía. Comenzó a bombear sus dedos más rápido y mi cabeza se hizo para atrás mientras yo me empujaba hacía abajo, hacia su mano intentando meter sus dedos más adentro de mi.

-Bella, ¿esto fue lo que querías cuando me pediste por más?- gruño.

_¡No me… chingues cabrón!_

Su voz de sexo mando una descarga de placer por todo mi cuerpo y yo intente formar una oración.

-Ohhh… Dios… si, Edward. Ahhhh… por favor, ¿puedo tener más?-

-¿MAS?- rugió.

_No mames, ¡Edward rugiendo de verdad me pone cachonda!_

-¿Supongo que ESTO es lo que quieres?- bombeo sus dedos mas rápido y profundo mientras llevaba su boca de regreso a mi clítoris.

-¡DIOS, SI! ¡JUSTO AHÍ! ¡ESO ES DE LO QUE HABLABA, CON UNA CHINGADA!-

Mi espalda se arqueó y yo ahogue un gran grito para intentar respirar mientras sentía mi orgasmo acercarse a una velocidad critica. Cerré los ojos y gemí sin pena alguna.

-Si, Bella- dijo Edward sin aliento. –Quiero que te corras. Que te corras en mis dedos bebé, necesito sentirte…-

Sus palabras me llevaron al borde y grite cuando sentí mis paredes tener espasmos alrededor de sus perfectos dedos.

-¡Oh, Cristo! ¡EDWARD, SI!-

El placer pulsaba y salía, haciéndose fuerte y relajándose y podía escucharlo gemir por la sensación.

-Maldición, Bella, ¡Te sientes tan chingón! Si, bebé… Oh, Dios, si…-

Finalmente, los espasmos terminaron y todos mis músculos cayeron pesadamente mientras él quitaba sus dedos. Me miró y lentamente los limpio a chupadas.

_Hay… no mames._

_Oh Cullen. Estas en muchos problemas._

Lo agarre del cabello y lo arrastre hasta mi cara. Succione su boca y él gimió, sabiendo que podía probarme en su lengua y que eso me encantaba. Su reacción fue empujar su pelvis contra mí y yo ahogué un grito cuando sentí su erección dura como roca.

-Cullen, has sido un niño malo- dije sin aliento, viendo fascinada mientras sus ojos se oscurecían de inmediato. –A mi parecer, te castigare por varias violaciones de "Ser demasiado Sexy."- levantó las cejas y yo resistí la necesidad de empezar a masticarlas. –Mi lista incluye: una instancia de ver por debajo de tus pestañas… varios casos de asalto con tu pinche voz de sexo… y una falta enorme por usar la palabra "verga" con mucha gracia en una conversación educada.- se lamió los labios y TODAS mis partes brincaron. –Y ahí, otra falla justo ahí. Solo estas empeorando tu situación.-

Jale su cabello con fiereza, para que su cuello quedara expuesto para mí.

-Ungh… Jesús… Bella.- gimió.

Lamí de su clavícula hasta su impresionante quijada y el siseó de placer.

-¿Cómo te declaras de todos los cargos que acabo de describirte?- dije sin aliento.

Él levanto su cabeza y me miró directo a los ojos. –Culpable como la chingada, su Señoría.- gruño.

Lo empuje con rudeza sobre su espalda y me senté en sus muslos. Su hermosa polla caía contra mi estómago y no pude evitar gemir cuando lo vi. El me miró, su pecho se movía rápidamente, sus manos trazaban fuego cuando acariciaban mis muslos.

-Entonces la sentencia que dicta: que se te haga felación hasta que te corras.- sus ojos parpadearon y su polla brinco. -¿Tus últimas palabras?-

Inhalo con dificultad. –Um… ¿Lo siento?-

Incliné mi cabeza hacía él. –Oh, lo sentirás mucho…-

**EPOV**

_Oh… santo… Señor._

La cabeza de Bella estaba sobre mi pulsante polla y su cabello tocaba mis muslos. Si ella no tenía cuidado me iba a venir antes de que pusiera un dedo encima.

Enrede mis manos en su glorioso cabello e hice su cara un poco para atrás para no perderme ni un segundo de lo que estaba por pasarme.

Jesús, ella era tan hermosa, y ver su cálida boca abierta y arriba de mi era la cosa más pinche chingona que había visto en toda mi vida. Gemí cuando su lengua salió y probó mi cabeza.

-Oh… Cristo salvador… Bella…-

Sus ojos me vieron y yo temblé de anticipación. Sostuvo mi mirada mientras había su boca y la bajaba hacía mi.

-No mameeeeeees…-

Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de mí, y yo azote las manos contra el colchón y lo apreté desesperado. La sensación de su boca mientras me chupaba y rodaba su lengua alrededor de mí palo, combinada con la imagen de verla cerrar los ojos de placer mientras me succionaba más adentro de su garganta era un chingo y pele como desesperado para mantenerme en control.

-Ohhhh… Bella… ¡Jesús!-

Mis bolas se contrajeron con fuerza y yo intente calmarme antes de correrme justo ahí. La tome de la cabeza para evitar que se siguiera moviendo.

-Bella… detente… solo por un segundo.- gemí entre dientes. Respire profundo e intente ignorar su cálida boca envolviéndome.

Por favor Cullen, cálmate con una chingada.

_Es fácil decir eso, mi amigo. ¿Has visto a la increíble mujer que en este justo momento esta engullendo tu verga?_

Cerré los ojos y podía sentir el cálido aliento de Bella sobre mi palo. Mi verga saltó y ella gimió suavemente en respuesta.

Sentía la tensión dentro de mi bajarse un poco y solté su cabeza.

-Creo que estoy bien… -exhale. Ella me saco de su boca y me miró.

-¿Edward? Puedo decirte que… tu verga sabe a al puto paraíso.-

Oh, Cristo, ¿Qué hombre en todo el maldito mundo no quiere escuchar ESO de su verga?

Gemí y la jale hacía mi, devorando su boca con necesidad animal. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo y bajo su mano hacía mi erección. Ahogue un grito cuando la tomo entre mis dedos y comenzó a bombear lentamente. Perdí todo sentido de acción voluntaria mientras apretaba el colchón de nuevo y rugía -¡JODEME, BELLA, SI!-

Ella succiono mi cuello y comenzó a migrar hacia el sur de mi pecho. Se detuvo lo suficiente para acariciar y succionar mis pezones y mis caderas se hicieron para adelante involuntariamente, empujando más mi polla sobre su apretado puño. Me beso debajo del estomago y mis abdominales se contrajeron y yo temblé debajo de sus labios, gemidos estrangulados salían de mi mientras ella seguía bajando.

Finalmente, estaba sobre mi dolorosa polla de nuevo. Me tomo en sus manos y me dio un lengüetazo desde la base hasta la cabeza, como si fuera un cono de helado gigante. Tire mi cabeza hacía atrás y gemí. Ella apretó los labios y me empujo dentro de su boca, chupándome con fuerza mientras me sacaba.

_¡Carajo, esta chica tiene muy buenas habilidades orales!_

No quería pensar mucho en como o por que había obtenido esas habilidades, así que solo me concentre en su talentosa boca. Ella succionó y me metía en su cálida humedad. Gemía y temblaba de placer, sintiendo que estaba llegando con rapidez al punto máximo. Ella continuo succionando mientras su mano se cerraba en la base de mi palo. Después comenzó a mover la mano de arriba abajo al mismo tiempo que su boca. Me derrumbe por completo.

_Oh… ¡Jesús! ¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE!_

-AHHHHHH…. DIOS BELLA, ¡SI!- incremento su ritmo y me tomo con más fuerza. Los músculos de mi estomago se contrajeron y mis bolas también. –Oh Dios… Bella… harás que me corra… OH JESUS, SI BELLA… ¡SI!-

La tome de la cabeza y la quite de mi polla mientras me venía con violencia sobre mi estomago, temblando incontrolablemente, jalando aire y gimiendo y maldiciendo un poco mientras la ultima ola de orgasmo me golpeaba.

Oh… no… mames. Sabía que cuando tuviera sexo con Bella iba a ser increíble, pero no tenía idea que un orgasmo como ese fuera posible, mucho menos que alguien como yo pudiera experimentarlo: un tarado profesional y un cabrón que generalmente no valía la pena.

La puse sobre mi, la bese profundamente y pude probarme en ella. Sabía bien.

Tome su playera arruinada del piso y rápidamente me limpie antes de acostarme sobre mi espalda y suspirar pesadamente.

-Swan, eso fue una chingonada, fuera de este mundo- dije sin aliento, mientras la ponía en mi pecho y acariciaba su espalda. -¿Cómo putas esperas que pueda hacer algo cuando se que puedes hacerme eso? Fue muy egoísta de tu parte, molestarme con ese tipo de conocimiento, siendo honestos.-

Ella sonrió y succiono mi labio inferior forzando una descarga de felicidad y adrenalina pura pasara por mi cuerpo lleno de placer.

_Cristo, Edward ¡Tu polla esta dura otra vez! ¡Esto es UNA LOCURA! ¡Esta mujer es como un viagra que habla y respira!_

Lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja y susurró. –La próxima vez Cullen, no te atrevas a privarme de tu delicioso sabor salado. Una chica necesita sus proteínas.-

_¡Jesús! Esa boquita sucia iba a ser mi pinche muerte._

Mi verga brinco, de nuevo. Ella se dio cuenta y ahogo un grito teatralmente.

-¡Oh mi Dios, Edward!- grito con fuerza. -¡Siempre pensé que era un mito, pero ahora lo he visto con mis propios ojos!-

Le fruncí el ceño confundido. -¿De que putas estas hablando Chica Pipí?-

Ella se sentó e hizo señas a mi erección. – ¡Es el Santo Grial de los penes, Cullen! Mujeres de todo el mundo susurran y especulan de su existencia, y ahora, aquí esta, ¡en carne y hueso!- vio alrededor del cuarto y me apunto. -¡Si señoritas, si EXISTE! ¡Sean testigos de LA-VERGA-MARAVILLA-QUE-NUNCA-ESTA-FLACIDA!-

Me reí estruendosamente y con rapidez tomé un condón de la mesita de noche. Me lo puse en tiempo record y agarré a Bella, y entre en ella de un solo movimiento. Ella ahogo un grito y gimió con fuerza. Enterré mi longitud entera en ella y me detuve, intentando tomar el control mientras sus paredes estrechas me tomaban. Gemí. –Bueno Swan, ahora que has descubierto este objeto maravilloso, ¿Qué harás con él?-

Sus ojos se incendiaron mientras bajaba las manos para agarrarme el culo. Me empujo con fuerza, haciendo que me pusiera sobre mi espalda sin romper nuestra conexión. Gimió mientras se acomodaba en mi palo. –Bueno, Cullen- dijo con la puta voz más sexy con la que haya hablado una mujer. –Pensé que tal vez podía usarla para clavar mis palpitantes partes de niña, y después montarte hasta que grite tu nombre en éxtasis.-

Gruñí mientras mi polla se ponía imposiblemente más dura. Comencé a mover las caderas, metiéndome y saliéndome mientras ella cerraba los ojos y apretaba mi pecho.

-Una idea muy chingona, Swan.-

**Entonces… ¿Qué piensan? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Cumplió las expectativas? Después de once capítulos ya les tocaba.**

**¡No puedo creer que ya tengamos mil reviews! Apenas llevamos diez capítulos y tengo mil reviews… las amo, yo vivo de mis lectoras y ustedes son las mejores de todo FFn.**

**Y paciencia mujeres, que la escuela me tiene bien ocupada, y no tengo tanto tiempo de traducir, yo se que es molesto esperar, pero créanme que hago todo lo posible para buscar un poco de tiempo para esto.**

**ALGO IMPORTANTE PARA LAS QUE TIENEN FACEBOOK. HICE UN GRUPO DONDE PODRE ADELANTOS O PUEDEN HACER PREGUNTAS O ALGO. NO SE COMO PUTAS PONER EL LINK, ADEMAS QUE FFN NO DEJA, PERO BUSQUENLO COMO "THE SCREAMERS: LAS GRITONAS"**

**TAMBIEN PUDEN MENTARME LA MADRE AHÍ SI ME TARDO MUCHO.**

**Gracias!**

**Y no sean desgraciadas, dejen muuucho reviews por que estos por fin cogieron.**

**Reviewss!**


	12. El gran día libre de Giney y Godzy

**Se que me tardé mucho, pero como varias saben, la semana pasada tuve parciales y estuvo todo muy pesado… pero bueno, ya esta este capitulo así que disfruten…**

**Disclaimer: **La historia pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Kiya Raven.

**Cap. 12 El gran día libre de Giney y Godzy. **

**BPOV**

Edward rodó de encima de mí y los dos intentamos recuperar el aliento.

_Carajo, esto tiene que parar. No habíamos dejado esta habitación por cuatro horas, nos habíamos comido todos los bocadillos que Alice nos había suplido, estuvimos tomando agua del grifo del baño para mantenernos hidratados y, bueno, ya casi se nos acaban los condones._

Edward salió de la cama e hizo su enésimo viaje al baño para tirar el condón.

_Nota personal: tirar personalmente los contenidos del bote de basura del baño para evitar que los empleados del hotel piensen que estuve toda la noche con cada uno de los solteros de los Yankees de Nueva York… y sus amigos._

Edward saltó de regreso a la cama y suspiró, poniendo sus manos debajo de la cabeza. Miré al dios del sexo que estaba junto a mí. _Dulce Jesús_. Nunca me iba a cansar de ver su magnifico cuerpo. La forma en la que sus brazos se doblaban para ver el enorme bulto de sus bíceps. Sus hermosos pectorales estaban ahí, tentándome con su dureza musculosa. El jadeo ligeramente, y yo vi fascinada como sus abdominales de acero se inflaban y contraían. Magia pura.

El me miró y sonrió. -¿Cómo esta Giney?- le había puesto nombre a mi vagina.

Giney, como la llamaba de cariño, estaba sintiéndose por el momento un poco adolorida. Me encogí de hombros. –De hecho esta un poco frikeada de lo muy obsesionado que parece estar Godzilla con ella.- yo también le había puesto nombre a su polla.

Él frunció el ceño. –Godzilla NO esta obsesionado con ella. Solo tiene el grado normal de… interés, muchas gracias.-

-¿Oh, en serio?- lo reté. Me incline y le hable directo a su pito. -¿Godzy? ¿Qué harías si dijera… coño?- Godzy levanto las orejas. Edward rodó los ojos. -¿Y que tal… coño estrecho y mojado?- se tensó notablemente e intentó no mirarme a los ojos. –Godzilla…- dije paciente, -¿Qué harías si dijera "¡puñetero coño estrecho y mojado apretándote con fuerza, maldita verga bestia"?- Edward gimió mientras Godzilla se lanzaba contra Giney. Me pare rápidamente y extendí mi mano. -¡Oh no, no lo hagas!- grite. –Creo que Godzy necesita tiempo fuera, ¿no crees Cullen? ¡Esta fuera de control!-

Edward hizo un ruido desdeñoso muy dentro de su pecho y Giney de inmediato llamó a Godzy para decirle que iría a verlo. –No escuche a Giney quejarse de él antes- gruño seximente.

Pase saliva con fuerza. –Bueno, no, no la has escuchado. Ella es tímida y no quería lastimar sus sentimientos.-

Él se rió sarcásticamente. -¿Giney? ¿Tímida? Jesús, Swan, prácticamente lo violo… ¡varias veces! Si alguien debería sentirse raro, debería ser él.- bajo la mano y acarició con cariño su completamente erecto pene. –Esta bien, amigo.- suspiró. –No dejes que te moleste.-

_Ay no me chingues. Se esta tocando. ¡Jesús!_

Mire maravillada mientras sus pectorales y bíceps se tensaban y contraían. El se dio cuenta que mis ojos se oscurecieron y que mi respiración se acelero. Sonrió y Giney se volvió loca.

Saqué una silla, la puse cerca de él y me senté, sin quitar los ojos de la gloria que era Edward acariciándose a si mismo. Me acerque más con la silla y abrí las piernas, y gimotee un poco cuando pase mi mano por mi ahora mojadas paredes. Edward gimió y se inclino sobre su mano, manteniendo la otra firmemente alrededor de su polla.

Mientras lo veía imite la velocidad de sus caricias, deteniéndome cuando el se detenía. Sus ojos oscuros se perdían en los míos y yo memorizaba cada exquisita emoción que pasaba por su cara.

Sabiendo que me estaba perdiendo un espectáculo de proporciones épicas, arrastre mi vista de su cara y mire atontada su regazo mientras se masturbaba. Ahhh… la perfecta mano derecha de Edward ¿había un ejemplo más glorioso de algo tan fino pero a la vez masculino en todo el planeta? Su magnifica polla, perfecta en cada forma. Era como si un artista erótico hubiera hecho como un pene debería ser. De verdad sentía lastima por los hombres que fueran testigos de la gloria de Godzilla. Nunca se sentirían adecuados de nuevo.

Junta esos dos increíbles elementos y obtienes lo que esta frente a mí en este justo momento. Los largos dedos de Edward alrededor de su hermosa dureza. Los músculos de su antebrazo y bíceps llenos y el se acariciaba firmemente, arriba y debajo de su impresionante longitud. _Increíble. _Tome una foto mental y la guarde en mi cerebro. Nunca fui una persona muy religiosa, pero este hombre, esas manos y esa verga, no fueron creados por accidente.

-Buen trabajo, Dios.- susurré, mientras encaba los dedos en mi clítoris. Mi centro comenzó a palpitar de placer.

Edward inclino su cabeza y se acerco, continuando con sus ridículas sexys caricias. -¿Dijiste algo, bebé?- respiró entrecortadamente.

-Solo pensando en lo perfecto que eres- jadee mientras me frotaba con más fuerza. Él sonrió y mi respiración se incremento cuando vi el amor en sus ojos.

_Memorándum a Dios. Querida Deidad: no se por que de pronto decidiste llenarme con una cantidad vergonzosa de riquezas, pero prometo estar siempre agradecida. Por favor se testigo de cómo gritare con reverencia tu nombre próximamente._

Muy pronto los dos estamos respirando pesadamente y gimiendo al mismo tiempo.

-Bella… verte tocándote… Cristo… es lo más excitante que haya visto.-

-Jesús, Edward, no tienes idea de lo increíble que te ves… tu mano en tu verga es solo… supremamente caliente.-

Nuestra velocidad se elevo y sentí descargas eléctricas nacer en mi. –Oh, Edward. Estoy tan cerca… ¿tu también lo estas?-

Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca. –Si, Bella, Dios… tan cerca. Haba conmigo bebé, por favor.-

Froté con más fuerza mi clítoris y se me doblaron los dedos de los pies mientras mi orgasmo comenzaba. –OH DIOS… ¡SI! EDWARD, ¡ME ESTOY CORRIENDO! ¡DIOS, SI! ¡CORRETE CONMIGO BEBÉ… POR FAVOR!-

El tiro la cabeza hacía atrás y rugió de placer. –JODEME… ¡SI! BELLA… ¡ME ESTOY CORRIENDO, BEBÉ! ¡DIOS, SI!-

Vi maravillada mientras él se corría. Mi orgasmo término de una patada, emocionada de verlo echar chorros y luego calmarse. Los dos jadeamos con fuerza y nos vimos a los ojos llenos de amor. Cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía de placer, pero sabía que podía soportar más.

-De VERDAD necesitamos dejar este cuarto, ahora.- dije, sin aliento.

-¿Sabes que, Swan?- dijo, jadeando. –Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo.-

**EPOV**

Por nuestra total falta de habilidad para controlarnos el uno al otro, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que debíamos bañarnos separados, y para cuando salí enredado en mi toalla, Bella ya tenia puesta una bata de baño enorme. Morí un poco cuando vi su total falta de desnudez.

Antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí, la vi tocar el enorme dildo color crema que Alice había decidido incluir en su "paquete de cuidado". Deje de respirar cuando vi sus dedos tocar suavemente el objeto de látex. Podía sentir mi toalla levantarse mientras mi verga se llenaba de sangre por milésima vez el día de hoy.

_Jesús. Estoy segura que no es normal lo mucho que esta mujer me afecta tan intensa y CONSTANTEMENTE._

Nunca experimente algo parecido, y aunque no me quejaba, me preguntaba si la disponibilidad de mi polla de pararse en atención cada vez que ella, como mínimo, pensara en sexo, eventualmente me mordería en el culo.

Baje la mano y me frote por encima de la toalla. _Por el amor de Dios, como es posible que aún me quede semen. Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuantas veces me vine esta noche. Francamente fueron muchos chorros._

Bella levantó el dildo y lo puso cerca de su cara para inspeccionarlo mejor. _Cristo, esa cosa es enorme. ¿Eso es lo que las mujeres de verdad quieren? ¿Solo una enorme verga que meterse? _Me quite la toalla de las caderas, necesitaba darme más… atención intima mientras veía a Bella pasar su mano por el suave plástico. Comencé a bombear mis manos más rápido, no siendo capaz de controlar mi lujuria cuando estaba cerca de esta extraordinaria mujer. Sentí mi alivio acercarse y no pude evitar que un grave gemido se escapara de mis labios.

Bella giró la cabeza hacía mí. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio lo que mis manos estaban haciendo. Bombee más rápido, excitándome más por su gesto de lujuria. Mis rodillas comenzaron a debilitarse, pero no podía detenerme, estaba demasiado cerca.

Bella dio un respiro irregular. –Cullen… ¿Si sabes que estaba jugando cuando dije que tenías súper poderes sexuales, verdad?-

Asentí, incapaz de formar palabras.

Ella caminó hacía mí lentamente, y mis ojos la recorrieron con hambre. –Bueno, comienzo a pensar que tenía razón. Eres un súper humano. Después de todo lo que nos hicimos la otra noche, el número de veces que nos hicimos correr, todavía tienes el aguante para pararte ahí y cogerte con tu propia mano.-

Gemí y cerré los ojos. Sus palabras lavándome como una lengua gigante. –Ungh… Bella… por favor… sigue hablando.- mis bolas comenzaron a contraerse. No iba a durar mucho más.

-Edward- dijo sin aliento mientras se paraba frente a mí y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi pecho desnudo. –Si hubiera Olimpiadas del sexo, su serías el puñetero campeón. Eres increíble. Tu cuerpo es increíble. Tu hermosa, perfecta, puta enorme verga es ¡INCREIBLE!-

Bramé su nombre mientras mi orgasmo me llenaba. –BELLA… OH, SI… BELLA… ¡TE AMO!-

Me balance un poco mientras los últimos temblores dejaban mi cuerpo. Bella levantó mi toalla y me limpió rápidamente, luego puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, y enterré mi cara en su delicioso cuello. –Bella…- jadee pesadamente. –La única razón por la que crees que tengo aguante súper humano es por que mi cuerpo entero esta fuera de control cuando esta cerca de ti. Creo… creo que tal vez hay algo malo en mi.-

Ella jalo mi cara hacía la de ella y me beso suavemente. –Dulce niño- dijo mientras suavizaba el ceño en mi cara. –Si eso es tener algo malo, NUNCA quiero que estés bien.- me besó otra vez y yo suspire en su boca.

Cuando ella se hizo para atrás me di cuenta que todavía traía el dildo. Sonreí. -¿Y por que esa cosa te tiene fascinada?-

Ella se ruborizó un poco y mi sonrisa si hizo más grande. _Dios, me encanta cuando se ruboriza._-Bueno… yo… um… ¿me estaba preguntando como lo hicieron?-

Mi ceño se frunció. Mire a la ridículamente larga verga falsa y dije. -¿Hacer que, bebé?-

Ella exhaló y un adorable gesto de vergüenza pasó por su cara. –Me preguntó como se metieron a escondidas a tu cuarto una noche, y tomaron el molde de tu perfecta polla sin despertarte.-

Me quede boquiabierto. Mire la enorme cosa en mis manos. –Bella…- farfullé. –Como puedes pensar que esa… cosa… se parece algo a mí. Esta enorme.-

Sus ojos se oscurecieron de inmediato. –Edward- dijo seductoramente. –Odio desilusionarte cariño, pero ESTO… -puso la cosa frente a mí. -… es casi exactamente del mismo tamaño que tú.-

Mi mente se quedo aturdida. –No… no puede ser… esa cosa dolería un chingo… ¿no?-

Ella me sonrió con la sonrisa más sexy que había visto en mi vida, y de pronto Godzilla volvió a la vida. -¿Se veía como si estuviera en dolor, bebé?- ella miró hacía abajo y rozó sus dedos sobre mi creciente erección. –Increíble- dijo en voz baja.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y tiro el dildo en la cama. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de un golpe y dijo sobre su hombro. –Ahora ponte algo de ropa fenómeno de la naturaleza, de verdad necesito comer algo que sea un poco más nutritivo que tu hermosa polla.-

Miré hacia mi pulsante erección, y luego a la puerta. Gemí y me acosté en la cama mientras me agarraba otra vez y comenzaba a bombearme furiosamente. -¡Ahorita voy!- grite, mientras me embestía hasta desmayarme.

Una hora después los dos estábamos acostados en el sofá, sin poder movernos o hablar. Eran las 5 de la mañana. Nos habíamos acabado cada cosa que tenía el menú de servicio al cuarto. Nuestros cuerpos estaban exhaustos y nuestros estómagos estaban hinchados. La escuche hacer un ruido con la nariz contra mi pecho y supe que ya estaba casi dormida. Con cuidado, la levanté y camine lentamente de regreso al cuarto de placeres celestiales.

Mientras entraba por la puerta, mire alrededor. El piso estaba lleno de envolturas de condones rotas y ropa rasgada. Paquetes vacios de bocadillos estaban tirados a un lado de la cama y varias toallas estaban echas bola en el suelo.

_Jesús. _Se veía como un campo de guerra sexual… y los dos habíamos ganado.

Bella suspiro suavemente y paso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, acariciando mi cuello. Me incline y besé su dulce boca, intentando desesperadamente de no despertar a Godzilla, quien finalmente había sucumbido al cansancio. La acosté suavemente en la cama y me arrastre junto a ella, la acomodé sobre mi pecho y la abracé. Acaricié su cabello mientras ella murmuraba feliz.

-Edward- dijo con la voz somnolienta. –Gracias. Por todo.-

La emoción se juntó en mi garganta e intente luchar contra la humedad que se había juntado en mis ojos.

_¿Por qué me estaba agradeciendo? Cuando la conocí era un completo desastre: luchando contra adicciones, asustando chicas. Ella me había calmado Y me había vuelto a la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella era la mejor cosa que me había pasado. ¿Cómo es que ella no SABÍA eso?_

-Bella- dije, mi voz gruesa por todo lo que esta maravillosa mujer había traído a mi vida. –No tienes nada que agradecerme.-

Ella levantó su cabeza ligeramente y me miró a los ojos. –Edward, se que sabes poco de cómo mi vida era… antes de que invadieras mi callejón esa noche y voltearas mi mundo de cabeza, pero no sabes todo- miró hacía abajo. –Nunca quiero que sepas todo… pero estoy eternamente agradecida de que todo eso este detrás de mi.-

Levanté su barbilla con mi mano. –Bella, no hay nada… NADA… que sea posible que hayas hecho que haga amarte menos- vi una tristeza profunda pasar por sus ojos, y sabía que no me creía. Volvió a acostarse en mi pecho y continúe acariciando su cabello. –Bella- comencé cuidadosamente. –Alguna vez has… contactado a Renee… ¿desde que te fuiste de tu casa?- la sentí tensarse en mis brazos.

-No.-

_Ok Cullen, tómalo tranquilamente. De por si esto es una mala idea._

-¿Ni siquiera para decirle que estabas bien?-

-No.-

_De acuerdo, deja el asunto. Es obvio que ella no quiero hablar de esto._

-¿Por qué no?- _Bien, no me escuches, idiota._

Ella suspiró pesadamente. Me aleje un poco para poder verla. No estaba feliz.

-¿Por qué debía hacerlo, Edward?- dijo enojada. –Ella me corrió a MÍ, ¿te acuerdas? Ella escogió un violento, alcohólico psicópata sobre su hija, ¿te acuerdas? ¡LO dejo golpearme por años!- fuego salía de sus ojos y sabía que esta conversación se había terminado. -¿Qué crees que sea exactamente lo que le deba, Edward?- me miró con intensidad, y de nuevo tuve ese deseo abrumador de ir a buscar a Phil y lastimarlo de cada manera en la que pudiera pensar, y si pasara que Renee estuviera ahí, solo Dios sabía lo que le haría. El maniático había estado sospechosamente ausente por casi toda la noche, pero ahora, sabiendo lo mucho que había sido torturada mi Bella por esos dos, estaba retumbando por todo mi cerebro, flexionando sus músculos y exigiendo venganza.

Exhale e intente calmarme. –Lo siento, bebé- respiré mientras la acercaba a mí. –Solo tenía… curiosidad… eso es todo.-

Ella suspiró y puso sus manos en mi cara, y cuando me miró, olvide como respirar. El fuego todavía estaba en sus ojos, pero estaba siendo apagado por el inmenso amor que vi ahí. –No, Edward… _yo _lo siento. Jesús, no creo que sea capaz de por lo menos pensar en Renee y Phil sin recordar la noche en que me fui. Supongo que todavía hay cosas con las que debo lidiar.-

La besé, bebiendo de su hermosa esencia. _Tal vez Jasper pueda ayudarla. _Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y suspiró. _Bueno, esa es otra plática para otro tiempo._

-Duerme, bebé- urgí. –Alice estará pronto en casa, y tenemos un vuelo que tomar esta tarde.-

Ella gimió ligeramente. -¿Tenemos que dejar esta habitación?- se quejo. –Es nuestra mágica cueva del amor…-

Sonreí. –Bella, te lo prometo, haré una mágica cueva del amor igual a esta en LA.-

-¿Con envolturas de condones?-

-Con envolturas de condones.-

-¿Y ropa rasgada?-

-Rasgare cada pieza de ropa de tu cuerpo, si esto te hace feliz.-

Gimió. -¡Shhhhh!- dijo con urgencia. -¡Giney esta casi dormida! No puedes decir pendejadas como esas o saltara a los huesos de Godzilla y volveremos al principio.- al oír su nombre Godzilla se agito un poco. Hice una mueca e intente desesperadamente calmarlo.

-Buenas noches, Edward- suspiró y se acercó a mi. –Te amo.-

-Buenas noches, Bella- suspiré de regreso. –Dulce sueños, bebé.-

**BPOV**

Eran las 11:30 am. Edward y yo nos habíamos despertado hace como una hora y nos habíamos bañado y empacado, listos para nuestro vuelo. Alice todavía no había regresado y estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Edward estaba dormitando en el sillón, así que decidí ir al lobby para ver que encontraba.

Mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían, pude escuchar una conmoción. Rodee la esquina y vi una enorme multitud de millones de personas alrededor de el área de recepción, hablando emocionados. Espera, no personas, eran hombres, y no hombres normales. Eran los hombres más cincelados, pulidos y sin un vello en todo el cuerpo que había visto en toda mi vida. Grupos de ellos. Fruncí el ceño confundida.

-Mira, SABEMOS que él esta aquí ¿si? Solo queremos ir a saludarlo.-

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta del la diminuta persona de cabello negro que estaba entre ellos. _¡ALICE! _Corrí hacía ella y le di un golpecito en el hombro. Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y al verme, se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Oh Cristo, Bella, ¡gracias a Dios estas aquí!- me apretó con fuerza y me alejo de la multitud. –Este lugar ha sido una locura desde que baje anoche.-

Me le quede viendo boquiabierta. –Alice, ¿no has estado en el lobby toda la noche, verdad?- ella suspiró y asintió. -¿Pero por que carajos?-

De pronto la ira lleno su cara y levantó la revista que tenía en las manos. –Por que mi querido pendejo hermano decidió que anoche sería la ocasión perfecta para ser atrapado aparentemente dándole a, una de las estrellas mas conocidas del cine ¡una puta mamada en un callejón!-

Me dio la revista y yo ahogué un grito. La portada tenía una serie de fotos de Edward y Rob. La primera mostraba a Edward arrodillado frente a Rob. Sus manos parecían estar en su verga y su boca estaba abierta.

_¡!_

Mi cerebro se puso a trabajar, desesperado por entender lo que estaba viendo. Las otras fotos eran de casi lo mismo, pero con las caras de Rob y Edward llenas de horror al darse cuenta que los habían fotografiado.

Alice suspiró enojada. –Esta en toda la puta prensa. TMZ lo sacó primero, y horas después Perez Hilton había subido las fotos y esta mañana, cada revista de chismes en el país lo esta poniendo como historia de portada. ¡Dios santo, Edward es un idiota!- señalo a la creciente multitud. –Ahora, cada hombre gay de Nueva York quiere una oportunidad para cortejar al "recién declarado" Edward Cullen, y los paparazis están por toda la cuadra.-

Casi ni la escuche. Todavía estaba viendo las fotos, no podía quitarles la vista de encima. Mi cerebro se cansó de tratar de comprenderlas y mejor se puso furioso.

_¿Qué putas ES esto?_

_Mmmm… parece como dos chicos muy sexys teniendo un buen momento gay juntos, ¿tú que dices?_

_Pero eso no puede ser cierto…_

_¿Por qué no? Piénsalo bien. Edward es hermoso, tiene el cuerpo perfecto, tiene excelente gusto en ropa y se sabe la letra entera de la canción "Papa, Can you hear me?" de Barbra Streisand. No se como no nos dimos cuenta antes de que era gay…_

_¡EL NO ES GAY! ¿No estuviste presente en el fantástico festín de cojedera en el que estuvimos metidas las últimas horas? No es posible que Edward, Maestro Jedi del sexo, un hombre que nos hizo correr de cada forma impensable… ¡sea GAY!_

_Si, si lo es. Es una vestida, gay, le gusta que le den por atrás._

_¡CALLATE!_

Puse mi mano en mi cabello y lo jale con fuerza, solo para asegurarme que no estuviera en una pesadilla. El dolor extremo me dijo que, desafortunadamente, no lo estaba. Me giré hacía Alice para preguntarle que putas estaba pasando cuando escuche un gran escándalo en la multitud. Nunca había escuchado a hombres adultos gritar como niñas en toda mi vida. Era muy desagradable.

Miré hacía el ruido y vi a Rob empujarse entre la gente, desesperado por llegar hacia nosotras.

-¡Bella! ¡Alice! ¡Cristo, que pesadilla!-

-Si claro.- me burlé.

Un pequeño grupo de reporteros se metió entre la multitud y le gritaron a Rob.

-¡Robert! ¿Cuándo fue que tú y Edward Cullen empezaron esta relación?-

-¿Están saliendo o solo fue cosa de una noche?-

-¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Estas aquí para verlo?-

Alice levantó las manos y grito. –De acuerdo, cálmense ¿de acuerdo? Como estuve diciendo TODA la noche: esas fotos NO son lo que parecen. ¡Toda esta situación se ha salido de control!- se acercó a Rob. –Si no me creen, pueden preguntarle ustedes mismo a Robert.-

La multitud se calló mientras esperaban a que Rob hablara. Pasó saliva incomodo.

-Um… de acuerdo… bueno… verán, anoche, estábamos escapando de… um… unas fans- nos miró nervioso a Alice y a mí. Alice lo urgió para que continuara. Él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. -¡Alice! No puedo contar esta historia. Me vería como una nenita. Prefiero que piensen que soy gay. Así por lo menos las gritonas me dejarían en paz.-

Alice lo miró peligrosamente furiosa. –Pattinson- dijo furiosa. –O aclaras todo con estas personas o, créeme cuando te digo, que terminare contigo.-

Los ojos de Rob brillaron. –No me chingues, chaparrita- dijo sin aliento. -¿Eres una bola de fuego cuando te enojas, verdad?- le dio una sonrisa torcida y casi pude ver el humo saliendo de sus orejas. Rob regreso a ver a la multitud.

-Miren- dijo en voz alta. –Todo lo que puedo decir, a pesar de lo que esas fotos puedan mostrar, Edward Cullen NO me estaba haciendo sexo oral en el callejón, ¿de acuerdo? Edward es un maravilloso y talentoso hombre, por el que tengo el más grande respeto… y yo NUNCA le pediría que me la mamara en lugar tan sórdido.- más rápida que un rayo Alice agarró la oreja de Pattinson. -¡OW! ¡MIERDA! ¡ALICE! ¡SUELTAME!- la arrastro con fuerza hasta el elevador y yo los seguí en silencio.

Regresamos al apartamento, Alice aventó a Rob en una silla y le ordeno que no se moviera. Él se veía aterrado y un poco excitado por la dominante Alice. Se puso a sobarse su oreja adolorida.

Edward seguía roncando suavemente, completamente ajeno al escándalo que estaba pasando abajo. Alice se paró frente a él y bajo su boca a su oído. Me encogí por que sabía lo que se venía.

-¡DESPIERTA, MAMA VERGAS!- bramó a todo pulmón.

Edward saltó del sillón, tambaleándose como un boxeador profesional recién golpeado. -¿Qué? Dijo somnoliento. -¿Quién se murió, que pasó?- finalmente se enfocó en la cara de rabia de Alice. –Oh-oh.- dijo por debajo de su aliento.

Alice comenzó a acercarse a él. Él se hizo para atrás. –Entonces, Edward- dijo sarcástica. -Cuándo exactamente pensabas decirme de tu chico amante de aquí, ¿eh?- se puso detrás del sillón. Ella lo siguió. –No te entro en tu DIMINUTO cerebro del tamaño de un CHICHARO, que si me hubieras DICHO ¡tal vez hubiera sido capaz de disolver esta mierda de situación ANTES de que se pusiera de la chingada!-

-Alice… yo…-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME "ALICE… YO…", EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Hay un mardi gras de hombres gay abajo esperando para darte por tu precioso culo, ¡Así que mejor tú y el irritantemente sexy británico EMPIEZEN A HABLAR!-

Rob se erguió en su silla. -¿Crees que soy sexy?- preguntó en voz baja.

-¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA, PATTINSON!- gritó Alice. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. La agarre y la puse en el sillón junto a mi. Tomé su mano y la acaricie suavemente. Edward me miró. Yo le entorné los ojos.

-Bueno, Edward- dije, con el veneno saliendo de mi lengua. –Escuchaste a tu hermana. Comienza… a hablar.-

**EPOV**

Respire profundo e hice mi mejor intento de explicar la más bizarra, y completamente noche libre de mamadas, que llevaron a lo que ahora Alice llama "La total cagadera de Edward y Rob". Me fije cuidadosamente en Bella mientras hablaba, desesperado por hacerla entender que las fotos mostraban nada más que dos hombres heterosexuales en una situación muy infortunada. Vi el infierno escondido en sus ojos desaparecer mientras hablaba, agradecí a Dios que me hubiera creído.

Mientras hablaba de Las Gritonas, me di cuenta que Rob puso la cabeza en sus manos y empezó a sudar un poco. Sacó sus cigarros, pero los guardo rápidamente cuando Alice dijo que le arrancaría el pito si encendía uno.

Mientras terminaba, Alice se paro y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro. –Bueno… déjame ver si entendí… ustedes dos HOMBRES ADULTOS, los dos con músculos decentes, con más de 1.80 de altura… huyeron de DOS chicas adolescentes y se escondieron, como las gran nenitas que son, ¿detrás de un basurero?-

Rob pasó los dedos por su cabello. –Bueno, cuando lo pones así, chaparrita, se oye muy espantoso.- Alice lo miró furiosa. –Mira, Alice, de verdad creo que este esté asunto gay nos beneficia a los dos.- Alice elevó su nivel de furia. El hizo un sonido estrangulado y se hundió de vuelta en su silla. Ella avanzó hacía él.

-Pattinson, esperaba que mi hermano la cagara a este nivel, es uno de sus muchos talentos- _perra_. -… ¿pero tú? ¿Cómo lograste construir una carrera por ti solo cuando eres un completo pendejo despistado?-

Rob se encogió de hombros y suspiró. –No ha sido fácil, cariño.-

Alice refunfuño y suspiró frustrada. –La verdad no se que putas hacer con ustedes dos. Estoy tan enojada con ustedes, ya ni siquiera puedo hablar.- se dejo caer en el sofá y puso la cabeza en sus manos. Me sentí como un pedazo de mierda.

_Debiste decirle, Cullen._

_Lo sé._

_Te hubiera abofeteado como una zorra pero al menos no hubiera estado a ciegas en todo esto._

_Lo sé._

_A pesar del hecho de que siempre te esta rompiendo las bolas, la mayoría del tiempo lo hace por tu propio bien._

_¡Lo sé, chingada madre!_

Caminé hacia ella y la puse en mis brazos. Se resistió al principio, pero eventualmente me abrazo y me apretó. –Alice- resollé. –Me estas apretando un poco fuerte, cariño.-

Ella me apretó más. –Lo sé.- cerré los ojos mientras mis pulmones gritaban por aire. _¿Cómo putas una mujer tan diminuta puede tener tanta fuerza? _Finalmente me soltó y el aire regresó a mis pulmones.

Ahogué un grito y mire a mi dulce e irritante hermana, me sonrió como un ángel. Dios, la amaba, y de verdad no la merecía. –Alice, lo siento- dije. –Debí haberte dicho.- me miro y suspiró.

-Si, debiste hacerlo.- dijo resignada y me besó la mejilla.

Rob caminó hacia nosotros. –Um…Alice, yo también lo siento. ¿También me das un beso?- Alice se rió y le pego en el brazo. El hizo un gesto y dio un grito. -¡OW! Jesús, mujer, ¡No mallugues la mercancía!-

Bella se pus de pie y fue hacía nosotros. –Si Alice- dijo con una sonrisa. –Los chicos de abajo querrán su carne fresca y sin manchas.-

Rob la miró feo. –No eres graciosa, Swan.-

Ella despeinó su cabello juguetonamente. –Si lo soy, Pattsy.- vino hacía mí y me abrazó por el cuello. De inmediato toda la tensión dejo mi cuerpo cuando esta increíble mujer, MI mujer, me miro con tanto amor en los ojos. –Cariño- dijo sin aliento. –No me importa si te gusta que te den por el culo, todavía te amo.-

La jale con fuerza hacia mí. -¿Sabes que Swan?- dije, intentando luchar contra mi sonrisa y mi erección. –Rob tiene razón. La verdad no eres tan graciosa.-

Ella dio una risita y besé su deliciosa boca. Rob tosió con fuerza y nos separamos. –Dios santo ¡consíganse un cuarto!-

-Pattinson- se rió Bella. –Este ES nuestro cuarto.-

Él levantó las cejas y miró alrededor, luego se encogió de hombros y se sentó de nuevo en su silla. –Oh… bueno… entonces continúen.- se recostó e hizo como si estuviera comiendo palomitas de maíz.

Todos nos soltamos a carcajadas, pero nos detuvimos cuando Alice habló de nuestro problema.

-Esta bien chicos- se rió. –Todo esta muy bien, pero todavía tenemos el pequeño problema de que todo el mundo piensa que ustedes dos niños bonitos, son gay. Ahora, personalmente, a mi me vale mierda, pero hay que ser realistas, especialmente tú Edward, la mayoría de tus fans compran tu basura por que piensan que eres un hetero sexy.-

Silbe ligeramente. –Alice, ¿No piensas que sea posible que compran mí muy llamada basura por que de verdad les guste mi música?-

Alice hizo un ruido de burla. –Edward, yo amo tú música cariño, es fabulosa. Pero ¿de verdad piensas que venderías tantos álbumes si no te vieras así? ¿Qué las gritonas no piensan que tienen una oportunidad de acostarse contigo?- gemí con fuerza.

Rob se paró y se acercó a Alice. –Mira, ¿Por qué no mejor ignoramos todo este asunto y esperamos a que se vaya? Es decir, si negamos todo, las personas van a pensar que escondemos algo, ¿verdad? ¿Así que cual es el caso? La gente puede hacerse sus propias opiniones acerca de nosotros. La verdad no me importa lo que piensen.-

Alice lo ignoró. –Edward, vas a perder una gran cantidad de gritonas si no hacemos algo al respecto.-

Bella acarició mi mano, sintiendo que me ponía tenso. Se giró hacía Alice, con cara de habérsele ocurrido una nueva idea. –Alice, ¿no crees que las fans que pueda llegar a perder TAL VEZ se puedan balancear con los nuevos fans gay que gane?-

Alice cruzó los brazos y lo pensó. –Mmmmm… tal vez. Es difícil de decir.-

Bella me miró. -¿Entonces no hay ninguna necesidad de llamar más atención de la necesaria en todo eso?-

Vi el alivió salir de la cara de Rob. –Gracias Swan, por estar de acuerdo conmigo- dijo. –No sirve de NADA negarlo, solo dejemos que las personas piensen lo que quieran y continuar.-

Podía ver los engranes en la cabeza de Alice moverse. –Bella, ¿estas sugiriendo que no intentemos negar esto, y solo dejar que las personas piensen lo que quieran?-

Rob refunfuño. -¿Soy invisible o que chingados? ¿No acababa de decir eso?-

Alice palmeo el hombro de Bella. –Buena idea, cariño.-

Rob rodó los ojos. –Fue MI idea- lloriqueó petulante.

-Esta bien, escuchen- dijo Alice con decisión. –Regresaré ahí abajo… voy a reiterar que esas fotos se tomaron fuera de contexto... bla, bla, bla… y nunca hablaremos de esto otra vez.- giró para irse. Rob refunfuño otra vez y comenzó un berrinche épico.

Alice giró hacía el y le hizo señas con el dedo. –Pattinson, ven.-

Se sonrojó y saltó de la silla, para seguirla de cerca. –De verdad amo cuando me dices que hacer, chaparrita.-

Vi la sonrisa malvada de Alice. –Acostúmbrate.- abrió la puerta y nos volteó a ver. –Ustedes dos, juntes sus mierdas y los veo abajo en quince minutos. Tengo una limo lista para que nos lleve al aeropuerto para regresar a LA y enfrentar la locura ahí.- la puerta se cerro, dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos.

Camine hacía y ella y la abracé por la espalda, acercándola a mi cuerpo. De inmediato me puse duro y vi sus ojos agrandarse. -¿Bella, estamos bien?- pregunte amable.

Pasó la punta de sus dedos por mi quijada y suspiré profundamente. –Si, Tarado, estamos bien.- respiró profundo. –Cuando vi las fotos por primera vez pensé que había entrado al Mundo Bizarro, pero tengo que decir que encontré la imagen de tú y Robert… um… algo cachonda.-

Me reí y tome su cara en mis manos. –Swan, si estas sugiriendo que tú, yo y el británico deberíamos tener un trío, la respuesta es "de ninguna puta manera". Ahora eres mía, y no comparto.- succione la delicada piel de su garganta, y ella gimoteó un poco mientras metía sus dedos en mi cabello. _Dios, amo cuando hace eso._

-No quiero ser compartida- dijo con voz sexy. –Solo te quiero a ti… para siempre.- regresé a su boca y la bese con intensidad. Baje las manos para agarrar su delectable trasero, subiéndola hasta mi cintura. Enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi mientras caminaba hacía la habitación y azoté la puerta.

-Entonces- dije, sin aliento mientras bajaba mi cabeza hacía sus pechos. -¿Quince minutos?-

Arrancó mi playera y comenzó a desabrochar mis pantalones. –Mejor unos veinte- jadeó.

La desvestí en tiempo record y la arrojé a la cama. –Tiempo suficiente.-

**¿Y bien? Tiene un poquito de lemmon y esta un poco flojo, pero el próximo capitulo tiene como 8 mil palabras así que algo bueno puede pasar ahí, eso espero… y también espero no tardar tanto en traducir. **

**¿Su parte favorita? **

**¡Ah! Y puse el link del grupo en Facebook del grupo que hice de esta historia por si quieren unirse, pasan a mi perfil y hasta abajo esta.**

**Reviews!**


	13. La apuesta

**Se que me tardé mucho, pero como varías saben, estuve ocupada con la escuela y en otro proyecto de traducción, pero aún así les agradezco mucho su paciencia y que todavía sigan aquí.**

**Recuerden que no todo será lemmons y felicidad para estos dos en los próximos capítulos, para no agarrarlas de sorpresa.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia a KiyaRaven, yo solo traduzco.

**Capitulo 13. La apuesta**

**BPOV**

El viaje de regreso a LA estuvo razonablemente libre de drama. Cuando la limosina llego al aeropuerto en Nueva York, había un pequeño grupo de reportero esperándonos, y Alice les dijo lo que le había dicho a todos. Que las fotos "gay" de Rob y Edward fueron tomadas fuera de contexto y que todo el mundo estaba exagerando. Los cazadores de chismes querían más, pero Alice se negó.

Tan pronto tomamos nuestros asientos en el avión, Edward se quedo dormido. Supongo que el maratón de contacto inaceptable si lo había cansado. Jesús, todavía tenía problemas para comprender el nivel de cachondez que transpiramos en ese cuarto de hotel. Nunca en mis sueños más locos considere que hacer el amor fuera tan impresionante como lo fue hacerlo con Edward. Incluso ahora, todavía podía sentir cada musculo en mi cuerpo doler por el intenso placer que recibieron gracias a sus manos. Lo miré, comiéndome con los ojos su belleza masculina sin pena alguna.

_De verdad parece un dios cuando duerme. Pálido y perfecto. Los ojos, la nariz, la boca… espera… ¿eso es saliva? Bueno… da la vuelta y habla con Alice en este momento._

–Cariño, ¿Cómo te estas sintiendo? –pregunté en voz baja. Se veía cansada, así que puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y la puse contra mi hombro.

–Bells– suspiró. –No creo haber estado tan cansada en toda mi vida, como lo estoy ahora– acaricié su cabello suavemente, ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. – ¿Y que tal tú?– bostezó. –Siéntete libre de evitar contarme todo con lujo de detalles, pero ¿mi hermano te esta tratando bien?

Sonreí para mi misma. "Bien" definitivamente no era una palabra que usaría para describir a su hermano. ¿Magnifico? Tal vez. ¿Espectacular? Ciertamente. ¿Extremadamente hermoso y más sexy que Hades? Definitivamente.

–Si– dije levemente. –Tuvimos un tiempo muy decente juntos.

_Swan, te vas a ir al infierno en una canasta por esa atroz blasfemia._

Alice se acurrucó en mí y yo puse mi cabeza encima de la de ella. –Bueno, estoy feliz por ti Bells, de verdad lo estoy. Si alguien merece ser feliz, esa eres tú.

– ¿Y que tal tu hermano?

–Pfff. Después de la pelea de mierda que experimente hoy, él se merece una buena patada en las bolas… pero no te preocupes, tendré mi venganza– bostezó ruidosamente. –Por cierto, ahora que están intercambiando fluidos corporales, hice una cita para ustedes dos para que les busquen gérmenes sexuales, y ya que estés ahí, escoge algún anticonceptivo por el amor de Dios. La cantidad de condones que usaron anoche esta… mal. La cita es mañana a las diez. No lleguen tarde.

Le sonreí a la pequeña dinamita a un lado mío y acaricié su cabello hasta que se quedo dormida. De verdad que pensaba en todo.

Ahhhh… Alice. Era una mujer increíble, y no entendía por que no tenía a alguien especial. Por un segundo, pensé que ella y Rob tenían una conexión, pero cuando se lo mencione hizo un sonido de burla y dejo la habitación, mascullando algo acerca de ser prácticamente incesto.

Edward había mencionado algo acerca de que estaba enamorada de su terapista, Jasper. Mmmm, tal vez alguien necesite interferir ahí para su beneficio. Suprimí mi risa malvada y jure que haría lo posible para juntar a Alice con cierto Doctor Sexy.

Cuando llegamos a LA, había una enorme multitud de reporteros y paparazzi esperando.

–Mierda– dijo Alice sin aliento. –Esto es peor de lo que pensé– la multitud nos vio y comenzaron a gritar para que Edward se acercara y contestara sus preguntas. Lo vi moverse nervioso de un pie a otro mientras se daba cuenta que detrás de los paparazzi estaba una creciente cantidad de gritonas.

– ¡Edwaaaaard! ¡No me importa que seas gay! ¡Aún eres sexy!

–Eeeee… Edward, ¡Escógeme a mi! ¡No a Rpattz!

– ¡Hey, Eddie! ¡Se necesito un hombre de VERDAD para amar a otro hombre!– una voz grave grito. _¿Qué…?_ Aparentemente Las Gritonas ahora incluían motociclistas enormes que usaban cuero con bigotes en forma de manijas _y_ unos chicos muy bonitos que se vestían mejor que Alice. Rarísimo.

Edward se fijo dos veces en las personas y apretó mi mano con fuerza. – ¿Esta mal que le tenga menos miedo a él que a las adolescentes rabiosas?

Sonreí cuando Alice comenzó a llevarnos a la salida del aeropuerto. –Bien, ustedes dos deben salir por esas puertas. Vayan… salven sus vidas– miró alrededor nerviosa. –Denme quince minutos, y si no regreso para entonces, huyan y no volteen atrás– abrazó a Edward con fuerza. –Cariño, si muero defendiendo tu honor de mierda, voy a regresar para asustarte y maldecirte y jamás volverás a tener sexo– giró hacía mí y acarició mi cabello. –Bells, si no lo logro, quiero que tengas mi único objeto de real valor: mi Jasper de baterías. Trátalo bien y él te dará placer que nunca imaginaste tener.

Edward rodó los ojos. –Alice, estoy parado justo aquí.

Lo miró durante un momento. –Lo sé– se alejó con la cabeza en alto. – ¡Al peligro, mis amigos!

Los dos nos reímos de la loca duende y arrastre a Edward por la puerta. El cansancio nos estaba venciendo. Nos arrastramos a la limosina y nos dejamos caer en los asientos de cuero. Edward cerró la puerta y el silencio nos envolvió, los dos suspiramos y nos miramos el uno al otro.

Edward levantó las cejas. –Entonces Swan… mientras estamos esperando… ¿te sientes con ganas de…?

Me encogí de hombros. –Nah… estoy demasiado cansada.

El asintió en entendimiento. – ¿Y que tal...?

–Mmmm… tal vez más tarde.

Suspiró y asintió de nuevo. – ¿Entonces es posible que estés interesada en…?

Asentí sin mucha convicción. –Seguro, podría hacer eso– el se inclinó y comenzó a besarme. De pronto, cada gota de sangre en mi cuerpo se fue directa a mi vagina. _Por Dios y todos los santos. ¡Ya no estaba cansada! _En segundos estábamos encima del otro. Nuestras manos tocando y apretando, nuestras lenguas bailando y luchando con fuerza, y de pronto, la limosina entera estaba llena de los ecos de nuestros gemidos frenéticos.

–Oh, Dios, Edward, ¡tus manos han estado alejadas demasiado tiempo de mis tetas!

El gruño y me puso contra su cuerpo. –Cristo, Bella, no puedo creer lo duro que me pones… ¡Duro como la chingada!– acaricie su enorme erección por encima de sus jeans y sentí una gran cantidad de poder cuando el gimió fuerte. –Oh, si bebé… tócame ahí… mierda, ¡si, Bella!

Clamó mi boca de nuevo y yo sentí mojar mis pantaletas. –Oh carajo, Edward… me pones tan mojada. Oh… Dios, si… justo ahí. ¡Eso es bebé! ¡SI!

–Um… ¿señor Cullen?– nos congelamos y miramos hacía donde venía la voz. Nuestro anciano chofer nos estaba mirando horrorizado desde el asiento de adelante. _¿De donde putas salió? _ – ¿Solo me estaba preguntando si quería que subiera la ventana de en medio, señor? – jadeó.

Edward y yo nos miramos. Edward paso saliva rápidamente y yo fruncí el ceño, pensando con fuerza. Él me miró. Yo me encogí de hombros y asentí levemente. –Um… si, seguro ¿Por qué no?– dijo Edward tontamente.

–Si eso quiere– dije, amablemente.

–Si, eso quise decir, si eso quiere– reforzando lo que dijo antes.

El chofer nos miro. Los dos le sonreímos inocentemente. Tal vez ya estaba escuchando cosas pero estoy casi segura que lo escuche murmurar "Puto rock star cachondo" cuando la ventana comenzó a subir.

Nuestra respiración pesada lleno el aire mientras la ventana zumbaba lentamente mientras subía hasta el techo. Golpee mis rodillas con los dedos, y vi a Edward sacudir un polvo inexistente de su playera mientras observaba como la ventana subía centímetro a centímetro. En el segundo que tocó el techo, Edward y yo nos atacamos otra vez.

Apenas y comenzamos a agarrarnos cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y Alice entro.

–Esta bien, ustedes dos– dijo con asco. –Una vez más, salve el día. Por favor no me recompensen al hacerme querer sacarme los ojos– golpeo la ventana de en medio, señalándole al chofer que arrancara.

Regresamos a nuestro pent-house en muy buen tiempo, y todos dimos un pesado suspiro de alivio cuando salimos del elevador.

–De acuerdo–Alice bostezó mientras se dirigía a su habitación. –Me voy a dormir, y si uno de los dos me despierta, su vida valdrá menos que la de una rata muerta en una fábrica de tampones. ¿Me entendieron?

–Si, Alice– dijimos al unisonó.

Se dio la vuelta y nos miro antes de dejar la sala. –Solo para aclarar todo. Edward, no más sesiones de fotos homo eróticas en callejones ¿de acuerdo? Y por todo lo que es santo, ¡ningún ruido de sexo! Solo intenten mantener sus manos para ustedes mismos durante unas horas… por favor.

Edward refunfuño. –Alice, no somos adolescentes. Nos podemos controlar.

Alice se giró lentamente hacía él. _Oh no, Cullen, deja de hablar, deja de hablar ¡deja de hablar!_

Ella levantó una ceja. – ¿Pueden hacerlo?– dijo en voz baja, con un brillo malvado en los ojos.

Edward me miró. Yo le di la señal de "no-digas-otra-palabra-o-la-cagaras-bien-y-bonito". El me miró confundido. – ¿Necesitas usar el baño, bebé?– preguntó en voz baja.

Deje de mover las manos y lo miré feo. _Hombre estúpido, no podía diferenciar una señal de otra. _Se giro hacía Alice.

–Alice– dijo con calma. –Bella y yo somos adultos maduros…– comencé a toser. _Hablar por ti Cullen, yo nunca dije que fuera madura. _–Si tú crees que no podemos estar un par de horas sin coger como conejos, entonces estas muy equivocada.

Alice sonrió, y toda mi piel de pronto quiso estar en otro lugar. – ¿En serio?

Edward asintió decidido. –En serio.

–Bueno, entonces querido hermano– dijo ella, y de pronto tuve la imagen mental de una enorme planta carnívora esperando a que su estúpida presa se posara dentro de su boca antes de cerrarla. –Te APUESTO que tú y señorita pantaletas mojadas no podrán mantener sus manos fuera de sus partes durante mi siesta.

–Pff– se burló Edward. –Es una apuesta que vas a perder, hermanita.

Gemí y golpee mi frente. _Cullen, ¿Dónde has estado las últimas 24 horas? ¿Nos aprendido nada de nuestra total falta de control? ¿Nos has conocido a Giney y Godzilla?_

– ¿Qué obtengo si gano?– retó a la ahora malvada y sonriente duende.

Ella golpeó su mejilla pensando. –Nombra tu premio, niño bonito.

Él frunció el ceño en concentración por unos momentos, antes de que un foco se prendiera en su cabeza y sonriera. –Okay, si yo gano…– me miró rápidamente, y solo por un segundo pude ver al Edward de catorce años, echándose pedos en la almohada de su hermana y riéndose como un maniático. –… si yo gano, querida hermana, tendrás que ser mi esclava por un día– vi el completo horror detrás de los ojos de Alice antes de que compusiera su rostro.

Edward se calentó más en su idea y se puso más animado. –Tendrás que hacer exactamente lo que te diga, cuando te lo diga. No me podrás ordenar, engatusar, amenazarme o insultarme por 24 horas– a Alice le salió un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo. –Y, TENDRAS que tener una sesión de terapia con el Doctor Jasper acerca de tu innatural tendencia y placer de romper mis bolas– Edward me sonrió complacido. Quería mostrarle mi apoyo sin hacer enojar a Alice así que le asentí rápidamente y luego le sacudí mi cabeza con tristeza a ella. _Whoa… dolor de cuello._

Alice parecía un termómetro en un día muy cálido. Casi podía ver la sangre hervir en su cuello y dentro de su cabeza y de verdad temí que su cabeza explotara. Puso toda la fuerza de su mirada láser en Edward, pero el la desvió fácilmente con saber que tenía a su hermana justo donde quería. Frustrada, Alice desvió la vista hacía la ventana, y estoy segura que escuche gimotear a un perro en la distancia.

–Bien, Edward– dijo con dientes apretados. –Accedo a tus términos.

Edward en ese momento hizo lo que solo puede ser descrito como… un baile feliz. Levantó sus pies de uno en uno y movió sus manos en un movimiento circular. Se veía ridículo. Yo, tristemente, todavía lo encontraba increíblemente sexy.

Alice lo miró feo de nuevo y su baile feliz murió rápidamente. –Pero, Edward– dijo en una voz tan calmada que haría a un marinero correr en gritos por la habitación como un bebé. – ¿No me vas a preguntar que pasará si PIERDES la apuesta?

Edward se congeló. Intento actuar tranquilo pero tenía su cara de "aterrorizado". La conocía bien por que la veía cada vez que tenía que tratar con las gritonas. Y también cuando veía un episodio de True Blood, por alguna razón le tenía un miedo irracional a los vampiros.

Intento controlar su cara. –Esta bien Alice… ¿Qué pasara si pierdo?

– ¿Si tu pierdes? Buena pregunta, cariño. Oh, querido, ¿Cuál será tu castigo si pierdes?– frunció el ceño en concentración. Miro entre nosotros, y mi estomago intento salirse por mi garganta. –Ohhh, ya sé– sonrió. –Tendrás que salir en una cita, con… una gritona– _Oh no. _–La cita tendrá que ser en un lugar público, donde otras gritonas puedan estar presentes, no podrás llevarte a Bella como tu cobija de seguridad, y para el fin de la noche, tendrás que besar a dicha gritona, en los labios.

Edward de inmediato se puso blanco, y por un horrible segundo, pensé que se iba a poner a llorar. No había manera en todo el mundo que Edward pudiera lidiar con eso, ciertamente no sin mi ahí para controlar su ansiedad y sus cambios de humor. Le di un ligero golpe con el codo para asegurarme de que todavía respiraba y el inhalo temblorosamente.

–Alice– dije, rogándole. – ¿De verdad crees que esa sea una buena idea?

–Bella– dijo ella paciente. –O aceptan eso o no hay trato, esos son mis términos, tómenlos o déjenlos.

De pronto quise regresar en el tiempo, antes de que esta conversación pasara y amordazar a Edward para que esta apuesta no fuera hecha. Pero aún así, Alice lo estaba viendo expectante. –Bueno, Edward– preguntó. – ¿Tenemos una apuesta?

Él me miró y yo sacudí la cabeza con fuerza. –Ok, Alice– concedió, y sus hombros se hundieron en resignación. Intente en vano alcanzarlo para golpearlo con mi mente. –Tenemos una apuesta.

Alice gritó como una niña. – ¡Oh si! ¡Amo vencer tu culo de perdedor! Tú, querido hermano, ¡perderás y caerás!– nos miró intensamente y los dos temblamos ligeramente. –Ahora, acuérdense los dos: nada de tocarse sus partes, O CUALQUIER OTRA PARTE, ¡oh perderán como los perdedores que son!– Mmm… nunca había sido testigo de Alice regodeándose. No era algo muy bonito de ver. –Y no intenten hacer trampa mientras estoy dormida perras, por que saben que me daré cuenta idiotas, que no se les olvide.

Marchó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta. Fulminé a Edward con la mirada. Estaba respirando irregularmente, pero en ese momento no tenía nada de simpatía hacía él. Levantó sus manos con inocencia. – ¿Qué? Tenía que aceptar la apuesta…

–No, ¡No tenías que hacerlo!– insistí. – ¡Eso fue exactamente lo que debiste haber hecho! Edward, no solo nos obligaste a unas horas de celibato tortuoso, que siendo francos, ya es suficiente castigo. También accediste a estar SOLO, en un ambiente intimo con una gritona, si no podemos estar sin meternos mano. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que esto terminaría bien?

–Bella– suspiró mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello. –Tú no entiendes. Desde que somos niños, Alice ha ganado cada apuesta que hemos hecho. Necesito hacer esto… desesperadamente.

–Pero Edward, pero tu NO PUEDES ganar esta apuesta, a menos que te drogue, lo cual obviamente no es una opción, o amarrarte.

Él frunció el ceño y levanto sus manos hacía mí. –Bella, por favor, dame un poco de crédito. Tengo autocontrol.

– ¿En serio?

–Si.

–Edward, ven aquí y como de mi coño.

– ¡Oh si, bebé!

–No pendejo ¡Eso fue una prueba! Tienes cero autocontrol, none ¡nothing! ¡Rayos!

Me apuntó con su dedo acusadoramente. –Bueno, tú no eres mucho mejor ¿sabes?

– ¡Lo sé!– grité. –Era por eso que no quería hacer esta estúpida apuesta. Al menos yo no vivo en negación con MI falta de control.

Él paso las manos por su cabello y bufó en frustración. –Mira… solo necesitamos alejar nuestras mentes del sexo.

–Bueno, entonces sugiero que te vayas muy lejos de mi, por que si estas en la misma habitación que yo, mirándome con esos ojos de por-favor-viólame, hablando con tu voz sexy de sexo y en general viéndote como un gigante orgasmo envuelto para mi. Esta ridícula apuesta se habrá terminado en dos segundos.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y puse ver a Godzilla intentando salir a jugar. –Oh, Jesús, Bella, me pones tan cachondo cuando me hablas así– gimió.

– ¡Edward!– lo regañe, apuntando a su erección. – ¡No estas ayudando!

Él suspiró con fuerza y se apretó el puente de la nariz._ Mierda, incluso eso me parece sexy. _–Ok, bien– dijo en resignación. –Iré al cuarto de música. Tú ve a tu cuarto.

–Buen plan – dije rápidamente. De todas formas necesitaba pantaletas nuevas.

Él desapareció, solo para aparecer segundos después. –Oye, entonces cuando ella dijo que no nos tocáramos entre nosotros, ¿también quiso decir que no nos tocáramos a nosotros mismos?

–Si.

– ¡Caraaaaaajo!

Caminé por todo mi cuarto, desesperada por intentar no pensar en sexo y escuchando la hermosa música de piano que venía desde el final del pasillo.

_Bueno, al menos puedes escucharlo tocar, así sabes que tiene las dos manos en el piano y no en su verga. Oh… espera… espera… sip, ahí esta: una maravillosa imagen mental._

_Oka, deja de pensar en la verga de Edward. Tú puedes hacer esto. Escucha la música bonita._

Escuché la complicada melodía. Sonaba como si fuera algo clásico con el toque especial de Edward. Me imaginé sus hermosas manos llenas de gracia a través de las teclas, acariciándolas, metiéndose en su húmedo centro.

_¡Esta bien, detente! ¿Qué, tienes dieciséis años? Eres una mujer adulta por el amor de Dios._

_Pero… sus dedos… taaaaaaan bonitos… taaaaaaaan largos._

_¡Cállate! Enfócate. ¡Haz algo útil!_

Me paré con propósito y comencé a desempacar mi maleta de Nueva York. _Mmm… aquí esta la playera que Edward arrancó de mi cuerpo anoche… aquí esta lo que sobró de lubricante y condones que usamos durante nuestro frenesí sexual… aquí esta el porno que nos llevó a varios orgasmos asombrosos… oh, y aquí tenemos los quince pares de pantaletas que use durante las 48 horas que estuve en Nueva York. Excelente. Que manera tan apropiada para alejar mi mente del sexo._

Gruñe de frustración y me deje caer en la cama. Tal vez podría tomar una siesta.

Me quite la ropa y me metí entre las frías sabanas. Tenía que haber una manera de que Edward y yo pudiéramos ganar esta apuesta. Cristo, ¡Solo son un par de horas! Si solo te mantienes alejada de él, todo estará bien. Bueno, mientras pueda alejarme de él Y dejar de pensar en él… y la verdad no debería estar pensando en su enorme, dura, hermosa polla saliendo y entrando en mi, por que eso estaría muy… mal.

Mierda.

_Querido Dios: ¿Por qué me torturas cuando he sido tan devota y, bueno… ruidosa al proclamar mi afecto por ti? _Me acurruqué una almohada en mi pecho y suspiré profundamente, intentando pensar en prados verdes y el cielo azul… y no en Edward tomándome con fuerza por atrás.

**EPOV**

Mis manos se deslizaban suavemente por las teclas del piano, pero mi mente estaba a kilómetros de ahí. ¿Por qué será que en el minuto en que alguien te dice que no puedes tener algo, tu deseo por ese algo se incrementa exponencialmente? Me moví hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras tocaba, en parte por el ritmo de la música, y por otra por que se sentía bien en mi verga hinchada. Me puse a pensar en lo que podría estar haciendo Bella, y me pregunté si estaría mejor que yo.

¡Maldita Alice y sus malvados planes de duende! Una parte de mi sabía que "La gran cagada de Rob y Edward" tenían que ver con el presente predicamento. Alice era una excelente hermana, y una maravillosa representante, pero cuando se trataba de olvidar y perdonar, su credo era: "Mándalos a la chingada, y hazlos sufrir." Y ya había escogido un castigo para mí, estaba determinado a no darle la satisfacción de tener éxito con su malvado plan.

Gemí cuando mi polla pulsó, y me rogó, patéticamente, que buscara a Bella y me metiera en ella, profundamente y varias veces. Mis manos empujaron con rudeza una de las teclas al pensarlo, y las toque con fuerza para evitar correr fuera del cuarto y hacer exactamente eso.

_Ok, solo respira. Sigue tocando y respira. Tú puedes hacer esto. No eres un cavernícola que es esclavo de sus deseos sexuales._

El maniático sacó la cabeza de su jaula y levantó una ceja.

_¿Alguien me llamó?_

Apreté los ojos y comencé a tocar Mozart. Mozart era alegre y feliz y para nada sexy. Me concentre en el ritmo cadencioso y el delicado balance, e intente sacar la cara de Bella de mi mente. Seguía volviendo a mí, una sucia Bella en el callejón, quemándome con sus ojos furiosos. Una Bella recién bañada, devorándose el desayuno con salvaje abandono, una magnifica Bella, domando a las gritonas y demandando saber si quería cogerme a la mesera pechugona.

Me sentí sonreír mientras pensaba en la increíble mujer que había puesto de cabeza mi vida. Una imagen mental de Bella, acostada debajo de mí mientras hacíamos el amor se metió en mi cerebro. Su boca estaba abierta, su cabello alrededor de su cabeza. Se movía abajo y arriba de las almohadas mientras yo me metía en ella, sus ojos oscuros de deseo y pasión.

El maniático abrió su jaula y salió; sonriendo como idiota y acariciando su verga. _Vamos Edward… solo desabrocha tus pantalones y podremos aliviar toda esta irritante… molestia._

Cerré los ojos y gemí, intentando razonar conmigo. _Cullen, si te tocas, por lo más mínimo que sea, todo esto habrá terminado. Alice lo sabrá, y antes de que te des cuenta, estarás frente a frente con una niña de quince años con frenos filosos, cuya voz podrá cortar vidrio, y que sin duda alguna, pasaras toda la noche diciéndote lo "súper duper genial" que eres, mientras azotas tu cabeza con fuerza en la mesa mientras le pides a la gente que pase que te mate._

El maniático hizo una mueca. _Cristo, deja de ser tan dramático. Preocúpate de las consecuencias después, ¡jálatela con fuerza ahora!_

Seguí golpeando las teclas del piano, determinado de no arrancarme los pantalones y jalármela. El cuarto entero resonaba con el volumen del sonido. Gemí de satisfacción. _¡Espero que puedas escuchar esto, Alice! Despierta perrita, ¡para que así pueda ser librado de esta tortura!_

Mis dedos cobraron vida propia y Mozart se transformó en una melodía suave con un tono de blues, algo sensual, con toques bajos. En mi mente, la canción se había vuelto el soundtrack de una particular imagen porno de Bella, bailando provocativamente frente a mí, después se había sentado a horcajadas sobre mí y se había empalado sola en mi rígidamente dura verga. Enredo sus manos en mi cuello y se inclinó hacía atrás, deslizándose arriba y abajo de mi pulsante polla. Vi maravillado como su humedad me mojaba. Podía ver cada centímetro de mí desaparecer en ella mientras empujaba con más fuerza el piano, sacando con violencia mi frustración e intentando sacar la seductiva imagen de mi mente. La música salía fuerte y rápida, pero la fantasía continuaba detrás de mis ojos. La sangre palpitaba en mi cuerpo mientras la imaginaba su cabeza hacía atrás en éxtasis mientras se contraía y tenía espasmos alrededor de mi, y casi me corro ahí.

–¡Arrrrrghhh!– grité, jadee con fuerza mientras mi corazón latía dolorosamente en mi pecho. Frustrado, azoté la cabeza con fuerza contra las teclas. Empuje mí piel caliente contra su fresca suavidad, y me aferré a las orillas del piano como un hombre a punto de ahogarse a un salvavidas.

Godzilla se restregó con fuerza contra la parte interior de mis jeans, sollozando por algo de alivio.

–_Mmmm… un poco fuera de control ¿no, Edward?– _dijo el maniático con voz baja. _–No te había visto así desde que intentaste dejar la cocaína… por primera vez– _se sentó en una silla y puso los dedos frente a su cara. _–Dime Edward, ¿Crees que esto es normal? ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de Bella? Como es que no puedes tener suficiente de ella ¿Cómo la anhelas cada vez más cada momento que pasa? ¿Crees que un hombre que no haya tenido tu… preferencia por sustancias adictivas, reaccionaría así? ¿O solo eres tú?_

Enrede los dedos en mi cabello y jale con fuerza. _Si no tienes algo constructivo que decir, entonces cierra la puta boca._

_¿No crees que este diciendo algo constructivo? Oh querido. Simplemente quiero que te des cuenta de tu creciente dependencia hacía esta mujer. Y bueno, tú me conoces, yo estoy de acuerdo con cualquier tipo de obsesión destructiva, pero ¿no se supone que era esto el tipo de cosa que intentabas evitar?_

_¿Qué? ¿Crees que Bella es otra de mis tontas adicciones? Eso es totalmente enfermo, incluso para ti._

_¿Lo es? Ha pasado menos de una hora desde que la tocaste… o estuviste cerca de ella, y aquí estas, azotando tu cabeza contra un enorme instrumento musical y discutiendo solo. ESO suena muy enfermo para mí._

Me pare del piano y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro.

_Eso es ridículo. Bella no es una maldita adicción. Es la mujer que amo._

_Bueno, he visto a personas enamoradas antes, y estoy muy seguro que ninguno de ELLOS tenía tanta puta locura como la que tu estas procesando en este momento._

El maniático se inclinó hacía enfrente y susurró en el rincón más oscuro de mi cerebro lleno de lujuria. _Tu la NECESITAS Edward. Necesitas sentirla debajo de tus manos tanto como necesitas el aire en tus pulmones. Alejarte de ella no es una opción. Seguramente el tiempo que pasaste en Nueva York demostró eso. Lo acabas de decir, cuando se trata de esta mujer, eres incapaz de mantener el control. Hay algo mal contigo. Ella te llama… te hipnotiza. Igual que las drogas. Igual que el alcohol. Igual que la nicotina. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no se parece nada a última obsesión adictiva? _

_No. Estas equivocado._

Él suspiró y levantó las manos. _Mira, no quiero pelear. La quiero tanto como tú, mucho más de hecho, solo que no veo el punto en negarte y privarte por una estúpida apuesta. Ya deberías saber para estas alturas a no apostar contra Alice, NO VAS a ganar. ¿Así que para que prologar lo inevitable? Ve con Bella. Tómala de la forma en que ella sabe que quieres. Piérdete en ella, clámala como tuya. Hazlo ahora. ¿Por qué torturarte más cuando sabes como va a terminar todo esto?_

Mi respiración se aceleró. _Jesús. ¿Por primera vez el maniático tiene razón? ¿Me estoy torturando por nada? ¿Valía la pena estar alejado de mi otra mitad por una estúpida apuesta?_

El maniático refunfuño. _De hecho, YO soy tu otra mitad, ya sabes, lo bueno y lo malo y todas esas pendejadas. Ella sería tu mitad buena. Mi punto es que ella esta en esa habitación justo ahora… pensando en ti… probablemente mojada como la chingada, y rogando ser violada por el hombre que ama. ¿Serías tan egoísta y le negarías eso?_

Mi mente tuvo dificultad para trabajar. _Bueno… cuando lo pones de esa manera… estoy siendo muy egoísta. ¿Pero una cita con una gritona? Supongo que no puede ser TAN malo. _Mi pulso de inmediato se acelero al doble y un nudo del tamaño de una anaconda se formó en mi estomago. Gemí y desesperadamente desee poder entrar en mi cabeza y borrar esa sonrisa presumida de la irritante cara del maniático.

_No puedo creer que de verdad este considerando esta pendejada. Si hago esto, si te dejo ganar, ¿Qué te detendrá de tomar el control, de manejar mi vida como un titiritero otra vez mientras yo me siento en la esquina y me odio por todo eso?_

Su sonrisa se agrandó, y yo pelee con la bilis que se elevaba por mi garganta. _Edward, ¿y por qué yo iba a querer hacer eso?_

Mi sien tembló mientras peleaba desesperadamente por mantener el control. El maniático seguía poniendo imágenes de Bella en mi cabeza para hacerme caer. Mi piel cosquilleaba mientras recordaba cuando ella trazó círculos en mi pecho y abdomen con la punta de sus dedos. Mi boca y lengua se prendieron cuando recordé como se sentía ella en mi cara, gimiendo y retorciéndose mientras devoraba sus dulces jugos. Mi verga gritaba su nombre al pensar en ella, aferrándose y corriéndose alrededor de mí en agudo placer.

_Hazlo Edward. Ve a ella. Ahora._

Me acerqué al marco de la puerta y aferré mis manos ahí. Mis bíceps se tensaron cuando peleaba por negarle al maniático sus deseos. El hizo una mueca de frustración.

_Solo unos cuantos pasos más, Edward. Solo unos cuantos pasos más al cuarto donde ella esta esperando. Ve a ella. Tómala. Pretende que haces el amor si eso te hace feliz. Hazlo. Ahora._

Mi control se derrumbó. Un gruñido salvaje salió de mi pecho mientras salía del cuarto y me dirigía a la puerta de Bella. Mi mano tembló mientras la levantaba para tocar el frio metal de la manija.

_Bella… por favor… por favor ten la puerta cerrada. Si cerraste tu puerta entonces significa que no quieres que entre y te viole. Si cerraste la puerta, entonces la decisión esta fuera de mis manos y ya no quiero pelear con el maniático. Por favor Bella..._

Cerré los ojos y giré ligeramente la manija de la puerta.

_¡Mierda!_

**BPOV**

Estaba de vuelta en mi callejón. El pútrido olor de basura llenó mi nariz y yo extrañamente encontraba consuelo en eso. Mikey Newton estaba parado junto a mí, su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

–Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Bells– dijo y me sonrió con sus dientes podridos. –Aquí es donde perteneces… aquí, conmigo, no en un lujoso pent-house con ese niño bonito del rock.

Sentí la humedad juntarse en mis ojos mientras intentaba negar la verdad de sus palabras, pero esto era todo lo que conocía, todo lo que yo creía que merecía. _¿Por qué pensé que tenía algún derecho en exigir más? ¿A quien estaba engañando? _ Luche por controlar mis emociones.

–Pero Mikey… yo lo amo… y él me ama.

Mikey me miró hacía abajo con lastima. –Oh Bella… no llores. Seguro te ama, por ahora. – mi respiración se aceleró y el corazón me dolió mientras sus palabras me cortaban. Apuntó el final del pasillo y una sombra oscuro empezaba a formarse ahí. Mi piel comenzó a picar y una ola caliente de vergüenza quemaba mi cara.

Mikey seguía apuntando a la figara y me miraba a los ojos. –Las cosas que mantenemos ocultas son las que nos definen Bells. ¿Tú crees que él te seguiría amando si descubre la verdad?

¿La verdad? ¿Tenia la suficiente fe en Edward para pensar que mi pasado no importaría?

La sombre me sonrió entre la oscuridad. _Es un hombre especial ¿verdad? ¿Rico? ¿Famoso? ¿Qué crees que llegue a pasar si la prensa se interesa en ti, pequeña Swan? _

–"_Ohh, miren, la nueva novia de Edward Cullen, vamos a ver que encontramos de ella y lo pondremos sobre todos los patéticos periódicos y revistas– _

_Mmmm… le darías algo muy jugoso a esos perros hambrientos de chismes. Te van a destrozar ¿no es así? _Comenzó a acercarse. Estaba atrapada entre la necesidad de romperle la cara y querer salirme a la chingada de ahí y esconderme tan bien que nunca me encontrara.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir mientras valoraba mis opciones. ¿De verdad iba a dejar que este cabrón me hiciera dudar del amor de Edward por mí? Si no lo defendía ahora, siempre iba a tener esta voz oscura susurrando dudas a mi cerebro, y una parte de mi sabía que tenía razón y eso me aterraba.

Hice mi decisión y comencé a correr. La sombre me perseguía, y podía escuchar su gruñido grave mientras mis pies golpeaban el pavimento. Sentí sus dedos calientes tomar la parte de atrás de mi playera y me empujo con fuerza contra la pared. Mi cabeza golpeó los ladrillos con un sonido enfermo.

Podía oler su asqueroso aliento mientras ponía su cara sobre la mía. _– ¿De verdad creíste que podías escapar de mi, pequeña Swan? ¿Qué podrías esconderte de mi?– _dijo mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo. _–Oh, pobre Bella. Debiste saber que no se podía._

De pronto, mi cuerpo comenzó a quemarse. Cálidas manos me acariciaban gentilmente y yo pelee con la sensación con cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Gemí un no, pero mi cuerpo se quemaba con necesidad desafiante. Inhale con fuerza, y me sorprendí cuando inmediatamente reconocí el familiar olor.

¡Edward!

Miré hacía arriba para ver sus magníficos ojos sobre mí. –Oh Dios, Edward– dije en un suspiro. –Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí.

Mi corazón explotó cuando el tomó mi boca con la suya. No pude evitar enredar mis dedos en su cabello y jalarlo imposiblemente más cerca. Mi lengua encontró la suya y los dos gemimos cuando cedí el control a nuestra insaciable pasión. Este hombre lo era todo para mi; cuerpo, espíritu y alma. Mi corazón explotó de amor cuando lo sentí abrir mis piernas para ponerse entre ellas.

–Por favor… Edward… te necesito.

Me miró con ojos oscurecidos, llenos de desesperación y necesidad.

–Bella– jadeó. – ¿Y que de la apuesta?

Levanté la cara de la cama y lamí su musculosa garganta. El gimió de placer y pude sentir la punta de su erección empujando mi entrada. Dios sabía cuanto lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba tanto ahora, más de lo que hubiera necesitado algo en toda mi vida. Necesitaba que me amara y desapareciera todas mis dudas. Viendo pasar las emociones por su hermosa cara, me posicioné debajo de él.

–A la chingada la apuesta– gruñí mientras me empujaba hacía arriba, metiendo su perfecta polla en mi, profundamente.

– ¡Jesús! ¡Bella!– gimió cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de mí. –Oh, Cristo, bebé ¡si! Ni siquiera puedo creer en que pude pensar en negarnos esto. Esto… tu… son el cielo. – su respiración se incrementó mientras salía y entra en mí.

–Oh, Dios, Edward. Nunca me dejes… por favor. – apenas y pude contenerme cuando sentí su dura longitud deslizándose en mi. Mi punto g cosquilleó y pulsó cuando su punta lo tocó, y supe que ese orgasmo iba a ser muy especial.

–No te voy a dejar, Bella– dijo con voz grave, incrementando su ritmo y su intensidad. –Nunca te voy a dejar… a menos que descubra exactamente que hiciste en el pasado para que seas tan puta en la cama.

Mi respiración se detuvo. – ¿Qué…?

Me miró hacía abajo y de pronto sus rasgos desaparecieron, dejando la sombra de una cabeza oscura en su lugar. –Sabes de lo que estoy hablando Bella, ¿verdad?– era la voz de Edward, pero había tomado un tono siniestro que hizo que lo empujara de encima de mi y me arrastrara de ahí lo más rápidamente posible.

– ¡ALEJATE DE MI!– grité, saliéndome de la cama e intenté dirigirme a la puerta.

–No tengas miedo, pequeña Swan– la cara sin rostro dijo en voz baja. –Sabes que eres mi chica favorita– entonces comenzó a reírse y yo me senté en la cama, gimiendo y jalando aire, queriendo lavar mi cerebro con cepillos de acero para borrar el hedor de ese sueño.

Intente controlar mi respiración mientras pasaba los dedos por mi cabello. _Jesús, que forma de que tú subconsciente te mande malditos mensajes. _Recordé la figura oscura.

_No… nunca pasaría. ¿Por qué él se molestaría? ¿Qué podría ganar de eso?_

_Bueno, él como que te odia, así que, supongo que obtendría un poco de enferma satisfacción al arruinar tú nueva vida._

Pasé saliva con fuerza. _Eso es lo que pasaría ¿verdad? Él rastrearía a Edward, le diría la verdad y Edward estará tan asqueado conmigo que nunca se me volvería a acercar._

Gimotee suavemente, y mire alrededor a la vida que me engañe al creer que merecía. Mis ojos se quedaron atrapados en la puerta, y me imagine saliendo corriendo de ahí para jamás regresar.

Fue ahí cuando lo escuche: un sonido muy bajito que venía del otro lado de la puerta. Hice las cobijas hacía un lado y me puse la bata. Camine de puntitas hacía la puerta y me puse a escuchar. Escuche un bajo gemido.

– ¿Edward?

Escuche algo moverse del otro lado de la puerta y luego su voz me contesto tentativamente.

–Hey, Bella…

– ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí afuera?

–Um… nada. Solo estaba sentado.

Sacudí la cabeza confundida. –Edward, ¿Por qué estas sentado afuera de la puerta de mi cuarto?

Escuche un suspiró de frustración. –Por que la puerta esta cerrada. – sonaba como un niño pequeño que había sido atrapado con las manos en el frasco de galletas. Fruncí el ceño, intentando entender su extraño humor.

–Edward, si no hubiera cerrado la puerta, ¿exactamente que hubieras hecho?

Escuche otros ruidos y cuando él habló, parecía como si su boca estuviera pegada a la madera.

–Dios… no sé. Creo que hubiera… – hubo una larga pausa. –Mierda. ¿Qué putas pasa conmigo?

–Hubieras hecho ¿que, Edward?

–Bella– dijo con pánico en la voz. –Me estoy quebrando… en serio. Creo que necesito ayuda.

–Edward, cariño, solo dime lo que crees que hubieras hecho.

Él suspiro, y pude imaginarlo pasando los dedos por su cabello frustrado.

–Le hubiera hecho caso al maniático y te hubiera cogido como loco, Swan. Ahí esta, ¿es lo que querías escuchar? Quise arrancar la puta puerta cuando me di cuenta que tenía seguro por que estoy en el puñetero infierno cuando no estoy contigo y no puedo tocarte, y mi malvada hermana lo sabe, fue por eso que propuso esta estúpida apuesta en primer lugar, y estoy tan putamente enojada conmigo mismo por no ser capaz de controlar al pinche maniático que esta en mí, por que me vuelve loco, y a veces lo que dice tiene mucho sentido, y me deslumbra con imágenes tuyas y entonces, de pronto, él esta en el asiento del piloto y que Dios me ayude, quería que él… – lo escuche jadear con fuerza y mi cuerpo dolió por él. Gire el seguro lentamente y escuche sus jadeos detenerse.

– ¿Bella…?

–Edward, si abro la puerta ¿vas a estar bien?

Lo escuche gemir quedamente y tomar un fuerte respiro. –Eso creo.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, y mi corazón se rompió cuando vi su cara. Se veía perdido, y yo casi me pongo a llorar por que no sabía si era capaz de ayudarlo. Lo puse entre mis brazos y nos abrazamos con mucha fuerza. Inhale profundamente, finalmente siendo capaz de respirar de nuevo ahora que él estaba de vuelta en mis brazos.

–Edward…– dije con cuidado. – ¿Quién es el maniático?

Lo sentí tensarse un poco antes hacerse para atrás y descansar su frente en la mía.

–Escuchaste eso ¿verdad? – dijo en voz baja. Peine su cabello lejos de su cara y e hice que me viera a los ojos. Vi lo roto y molesto que estaba consigo mismo. Frunció el ceño, y tuve el sentimiento de que él tal vez todavía no estaba listo para compartir esa parte de él.

–Esta bien– le aseguré. –No tenemos que hablar de eso en este momento. – se relajó visiblemente y lo acerqué a mi otra vez, intentando desesperadamente entender que tipo de batalla estaba pasando dentro de él.

Suspiró en mi cuello y despeinó mi cabello con su dulce aliento.

– ¿Pudiste dormir un poco?– preguntó en voz baja.

Recordé mi inquietante sueño.

–Un poco. – dije como si nada. Acaricié suavemente su espalda y sentí el familiar calor comenzar en mis partes de abajo. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse un poco y su excitación se estaba volviendo cada vez más obvia cada segundo. Nuestros cuerpos se llamaban y reconocían el uno al otro y yo sabía que si no nos alejábamos de inmediato, no íbamos a ser capaces de detenernos y una Alice regodeándose golpearía nuestros patéticos y hormonales traseros.

Me aleje rápidamente y tomé su mano. El gimió un poco a la pérdida de contacto, pero me siguió plácidamente mientras lo dirigía a la sala.

–Vamos– dije ligeramente, intentando alejar nuestra mente del sexo abrasador y caliente que no estábamos teniendo. Lo empuje ligeramente en una silla en el comedor y saqué una caja del estante más cercano. –Creo que te darás cuenta que un juego de Scrabble caliente y de clasificación adulta es lo que te recomendaría el doctor.

Él me miró y sonrió. –Swan, ¿no crees que deberíamos jugar un Srabble de clasificación familiar, para hacer el esfuerzo de aliviar nuestra… tensión?

–Aw, bebé– dije en voz baja. –Solo piensa en la satisfacción que tendrás al ganar puntos triples por la palabra "vagina"

Un gruñido grave salió de su pecho. Mi útero dio una vuelta y grito obscenidades a la estúpida apuesta que nos estaba torturando. Dio un respiro irregular y sentí mi cabeza expandirse por el amor que sentía por este maravilloso, sexy y cachondo hombre.

Miré la puerta del duende malvada y luche contra la urgencia de que tenía de irrumpir en ella, golpeando ollas y sartenes y gritando como loca. _Alice, mejor te despiertas pronto nena, o estarás fuera de mi lista de regalos de navidad… de por vida._

**APOV**

Abrí los ojos y me estiré, mis articulaciones tronaron. _Oh si, eso se siente bien. _Miré el reloj. Había estado tomando una siesta por cuatro horas.

_Jee jee. No puedo esperar para ver la cara de mi hermano cuando admita que una vez más, soy la Reina de las Apuestas. _Jesús, _¡Es un verdadero pendejo! De verdad ya debería haber aprendido para estas alturas, pero no, sigue regresando por más y yo sigo pateándole el culo. ¿Cuándo aprenderá?_

Me levanté y fui al baño a lavarme la cara. Mientras me veía en el espejo le agradecí a Dios que esta apuesta estuviera asegurada. Jesús, si de verdad tuviera que sufrir los ridículos castigos de Edward me hubiera arrastrado a un agujero y me hubiera muerto ahí. Por que primero, no quiero que las personas me digan que hacer, se supone que ELLOS tienen que hacer lo que yo les digo. Así debe de ser. Edward siempre fue mi perra y si él cree que de alguna forma me voy a convertir en su esclava por un día, entonces de verdad esta putamente perturbado.

Y luego estaba este sentimiento desbastador de tener que pensar en tener una sesión de terapia con… ungh… Doctor Jasper. Cristo, eso me mataría. Yo no hablaba con Jasper… al menos no en voz alta. Es decir, tenía conversaciones con mi sustituto de Jasper mientras imaginaba que me cogía, pero eso era todo. Él era el único hombre que había conocido que era capaz de quitar esa parte de mi cerebro que hacía que yo funcionara y no tenía idea de por que. Es decir, el era putamente hermoso, y aunque no todo tenía que ver con la forma en la que se veía… la cual me ponía… gah… ¿si saben? Era su presencia. Cuando esta cerca de él quería arrastrarme hasta sus brazos y nunca irme. Él era como un masaje cálido, una taza de té caliente y una gran descarga de adrenalina, todo eso en una sola persona y por que me hacia sentir de esa manera, fuera de control, me asustaba un chingo.

_Bueno, es hora de encontrar a mi hermano y causarle la obvia humillación que se veía venir. _

Estaba totalmente consciente que esta apuesta era mi gran venganza por "La gran cagada de Rob y Edward" y la verdad, estaba bien con eso. Tal vez la próxima vez lo pensaría dos veces antes de jugar a agarrare el pito a alguien en un lugar público. Idiota.

Sonreí mientras habría la puerta de mi habitación. _No podía esperar para ver su cara. _Esa era siempre la parte más dulce cuando le pateaba el culo, ese gesto adorable de vergüenza mezclada con un poco de mal humor y un chingo de enojo… me hacía feliz.

Suspiré.

Entre al pasillo y escuché.

_Mmm… nada de sonidos sexuales. Pero por supuesto, eso no significa nada. Pudieron haber cogido como locos y ahora deben estar metidos en un coma post orgásmico. _

Me reí bajito para mi misma.

_No puedo creer que de verdad aceptara esta apuesta. _Él y Bella tenían todo este asunto de "almas gemelas" y estaba envuelto en una enorme cobija de lujuria fuera de control. Sabía, sin duda alguna, que incluso si por un enorme milagro, mi estúpido hermano haya sido capaz de guardarse el pito en los pantalones, Bella no hubiera sido capas de mantener SUS manos fuera de él… y aún así, Edward accedió a mis términos. _¿Qué putas estaba pensando? Niño tonto._

Pasé el cuarto de música.

_Wow… enormes vibras sexuales salen de ahí. _

Miré la madera pulida del piano de ébano.

_¡Ewww! Por favor que no hayan cogido ahí… no me van a regresar el depósito si encuentran condones usados ahí dentro._

Entre al cuarto de Bella. _Oh si… la cama esta toda revuelta… ooh… la ropa de Bella esta en el suelo ¡GANE!_

Mientras me acerba a la sala podía escuchar sus voces.

–Bella, ¡esa no es una palabra! Ni siquiera es una palabra sucia por el amor de Dios.

–Claro que es una palabra sucia, ¡Señor Pantalones listos!

– ¿Ah si? Úsala en un enunciado.

–Okey… um… A ella se le hizo difícil salir de la c ama, por que sus piernas estaban débiles por estar toda ORGASMEADA. ¿Ves? Una palabra real.

Escuche a Edward reírse. –Chica Pipi, tan pronto Alice despierte haré que estés toda orgasmeada.

Bella gimoteo un poco. –Um… entonces… ¿si me ganó los puntos?

Entre al cuarto y vi a Edward pararse rápidamente y agarró del cuello a Bella y después la acercó a su cara y le metió la lengua. No fui lo suficientemente rápida al alejar la vista antes de ver la enorme carpa que tenía en los pantalones. _Oh Dios… mis ojos… ¡mis ojos!_

Gemí asqueada y los dos voltearon a verme. Dejaron de respirar. _Si, eso perras; prepárense para cosechar lo que han sembrado._

–Hola chicos– dije en tono ligero, intentando mantener a raya mi intensa necesidad de regodearme. – ¿Qué pasa?

Fue ahí cuando lo vi. La cara de Edward. Estaba muy, muy mal. No había vergüenza. No había mal humor. Había un chingo de enojo pero la expresión se veía solitaria y fuera de lugar sin las otras dos emociones. La piel se me puso de gallina y mi corazón comenzó a buscar una salida estratégica. Edward sonrió. Pelee con la necesidad de correr por todo el cuarto gritando y jalando me el cabello.

_No. De ninguna puta manera. DE NINGUNA PUTA FORMA estos dos lograron no meterse mano durante CUATRO HORAS. ¡Es imposible!_

Bella sonrió también. _¡Jesucristo! ¡Nooooo!_

–Hey Alice– dijo Edward en voz baja, y en ese momento, nunca odie a mi hermano tanto. – ¿Tuviste una linda siesta, cielo?

Entorné los ojos. –Edward mamavergas Cullen, no te ATREVAS a pararte ahí sonriéndome, y PUTA MADRE no te ATREVAS a decirme que los dos estuvieron jugando Scrabbe TODO ESTE TIEMPO por que estoy segura que ¡ustedes no saben tantas palabras!– podía darme cuenta que mi voz se estaba poniendo histérica, pero no podía evitarlo.

_Esto no podía estar pasando._

Me dirigí furiosa a la mesa y miré el tablero. Estaba casi llena. Verga, dedo, sexo, mamada, coger, lamer, tetona, pito, escroto, labia, glande, nalgadas y orgasmeada eran unas cuantas palabras que estaban ahí. _¿Orgasmeada? ¿Qué PUTAS? _Mire el puntaje. Bella estaba pateando su culo… por supuesto.

Los miré y de pronto estuve segura que todavía estaba dormida y que esto solo era una enorme y ridícula pesadilla. Los dos me sonreían burlones ahora, y respiraban a la par. Era escalofriante.

–Entonces, Alice– dijo Edward suavemente. – ¿Cuándo sería apropiado hacer tu cita con el Dr. Jasper? ¿Es mañana muy pronto?

Comencé a toser por que de pronto el corazón se había subido a mi garganta y estaba intentando estrangularme.

_Hey, buena idea corazón. Si estoy muerta no tendré que sentarme en una habitación minúscula con el Dr. Jasper, dios del sexo, hablándome y viéndome y en general convirtiéndome en una pila de gelatina._

–Edward, vamos… ustedes no podrán…

–Oh si. Si podemos– intervino Bella. –Y lo haremos… y déjame decirte querida y malvada mejor amiga que si alguna vez VUELVES hacerme no tocar a tu hermano por cierto periodo de tiempo, iré directo a Wallmart y te compraré un guardarropa entero de puro poliéster… ¡y CALZONES BARATOS!

Tuve arcadas. –Bella, no… por favor… ¡lo que sea menos eso!

Edward caminó alrededor de la mesa y tomó a Bella con fuerza. Tomó su boca con fiereza y yo volví a tener arcadas cuando ella lo rodeó con sus manos y lo agarró del culo. Luego la arrojo sobre su hombro y se fue trotando rápido hacia el cuarto mientras ella se reía con fuerza.

–Te veo después Alice– dijo. –Voy a pasar muchas horas complaciendo a mi mujer y luego hablaremos de los términos de tu castigo, ¿esta bien?– Bella dio una risita tonta y yo comencé a jalarme grandes mechones de cabello.

La puerta se azotó con fuerza mientras yo me dejaba caer en el sofá, incapaz de detener el terror y el horror debilitante que caía sobre mí.

_Había perdido. Perdí una apuesta contra Edward. _Por primera vez en mi vida, era la perra de mi hermano.

_¡!_

Puse la cabeza en mis manos e intente no ponerme a temblar.

_Oh… santo… Dios. Estoy en serios problemas. _

El pent-house comenzó a vibrar y a llenarse de fuertes y frenéticos sonidos sexuales, y mis oídos comenzaron a sangrar por escuchar a mi hermano gritar con fuerza "DIOS, SI BELLA, ME ESTOY CORRIENDO BEBÉ, OH, AL FIN, ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Finalmente conocí mi descenso al infierno.

**No se ustedes, pero yo si compró calzones baratos de Wallmart… ¡¿Qué? Son lindos y baratos y pues bueno, solo soy una pobre universitaria :D**

**¡ESPEREN! EL MANIATICO QUIERE DECILRES ALGO:**

_**Hola chicas. Mmm… se ven muy bien. La manera en la que se inclinan sobre el teclado hace que sus tetas se vean muy bien. Hey por favor… no me provoquen…presionen el botón de review… ustedes saben que quieren hacerlo. Eso es. Siiiiii. Pasen ese pequeño cursor sobre ese sexy botón…oh Dios, así. Ahora presiónenlo. ¡PRESIONENLO FUERTE! ¡SIIIIII!**_

**Ajem… um… bueno eso fue vergonzoso. Lo mantendré alejada fuera de las lectoras por que lo ponen más loco de lo normal.**

**Reviews por el baile feliz de Edward….**

**¡Ah! Y recuerden si quieren ser parte del grupo de Las Gritonas en Facebook, el link esta en mi perfil. Pongo adelantos de vez en cuando y voy reportando como voy con la traducción… y también por ahí las chicas levantan mi ego y me dicen "¡¿Cuándo putas vas a actualizar¡?" Bueno no lo escriben así! Pero yo se que lo piensan :D**


	14. Sanación sexual

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 14. Sanación sexual**

**BPOV**

– ¿Alice? ¿Alice…?

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando hacía enfrente, sin pestañear y apenas respirando. Moví mi mano frente su cara.

–Alice… cariño… ¿puedes escucharme?– sin respuesta.

Edward y yo habíamos salido de la habitación para tomar suministros después de haber pasado varias horas jugando "Quien puede correrse más ruidosamente", el había ganado por cierto, y habíamos encontrado a Alice así, solo… sentada, casi exactamente donde la habíamos dejado.

Edward mordió sus uñas nerviosamente a un lado de mí.

– ¿Qué le pasa?– preguntó en voz baja.

Miré a mi catatónica mejor amiga. De pronto se veía muy frágil. –Edward, creo que… creo que todo el asunto de la apuesta… ¿la rompió?

–No seas ridícula Bella– Edward bufó, los nervios llenando su voz. –Mi hermana esta hecha de maldito titanio reforzado. La mujer es indestructible.

Mire sus ojos vacíos. –Obviamente no– chasquee mis dedos frente a su cara. Nada.

–Habla con ella otra vez.

–Tú habla con ella. Fue tu estúpida apuesta la que la puso loca.

–Bien– refunfuño y movió su cara cerca de la de ella. – ¿Alice? Cariño, por favor di algo. Lo que sea– me miró preocupado. –Vamos, Alice, comienzas a asustarme– ella no respondió. Edward se puso de pie y cruzo los brazos. – ¿Tal vez deberíamos llamar a un doctor?

Cristo, sabía que la idea de perder una apuesta contra Edward era perturbador para ella, pero esto era demasiado. Se había ido por completo, y no tenía idea de cómo ayudarla. Nunca había visto a Alice así. Siempre se veía tan en control, tan fuerte. Pensé en como estaba en la mañana cuando se enteró de las fotos de Rob y Edward, llena de furia y vinagre, explotando de furia, y ahora era exactamente lo opuesto. Se veía… vacía. Si solo supiéramos de alguna forma de sacarla de donde estaba.

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea. Era loco, pero tal vez funcionaría.

–Prende la televisión– le ordené a Edward. – ¡Rápido!

Edward me miró confundido. – ¿Para qué?

– ¡Solo hazlo Cullen! Quiero intentar algo.

Edward tomó el control y encendió la gigante pantalla. Moví ligeramente la cabeza de Alice para que pudiera verla de frente. De verdad esperaba que no fuera muy tarde. Si mi corazonada era correcta, Alice no sería capaz de ignorar lo que saldría en la pantalla.

Zapatee impaciente mientras comerciales nocturnos me decían como podía perder peso y obtener un abdomen duro como roca mientras veía televisión y giraba sobre algo que parecía pertenecer a la oficina de un ginecólogo.

_Vamos… por favor que todavía no lo hayan pasado._

Los comerciales terminaron. Jimmy Fallon apareció en la pantalla. Cruce los dedos.

–Mi siguiente invitado hace que mujeres de todo el mundo griten, incluso cuando hizo el papel de un artista gay en su última película, y recientemente fue vinculado con el sexy músico Edward Cullen, en la vida real…– la audiencia grito con fuerza y Edward se tapó los ojos con las manos. Fallon sonrió a la histérica reacción de sus palabras. –Hombre, estos chicos reciben más acción que yo ¡Y ni siquiera les gustan las mujeres! Por favor reciban a Robert Pattinson.

_¡Siii, Rpattz! _Mire rápidamente a Alice. Nada. Cruce los dedos. _Vamos Rob, ¡te necesito! _Me había contado antes de irnos de Nueva York que iba a estar en el show de esta noche, y conociendo a Rob y su propensión a decir cosas que volvían loca a Alice, tal vez ahora resultaran a nuestro favor.

Rob apareció en pantalla. Saludo a las gritonas y camino con paso decidido para estrechar la mano de Jimmy. La audiencia estaba jalándose el cabello y vi una sonrisa nerviosa llenar su rostro. Se sentó en la silla de invitados más cercana al escritorio de Jimmy y los dos esperaron a que los gritos se apagaran.

–Wow, hombre– dijo sin aliento Jimmy. –De verdad pones a las chicas locas.

Eso ganó otra ronda de gritos y Rob paso los dedos por su cabello nerviosamente y levanto las cejas antes de mascullar. –Aparentemente.

–Entonces, Robert, en este momento estas en una nueva película, cuéntanos de eso.

Rob se tallo la cara. –Bueno, se llama Little Ashes y hago de Salvador Dali…

Jimmy lo interrumpió. –Ese era el tipo que pinto los relojes derretidos y eso ¿no?

–Si, eso es.

– ¿Y eso es todo? Que raro…

Rob rió. –Si, bueno, él era un poco raro…

–Y era gay ¿cierto?

–Bueno, estaba muy confundido sexualmente.

– ¿Pero tienes escenas de amor gay en esta película?

–Si… si las tengo…

– ¿Cómo es eso? Es decir, vas al set y conoces a tu co-estrella … tal vez después se toman algunas cervezas y hablan de chicas y luego están como, "Hey, hombre… ¿nos besamos?

Rob presionó el puente de su nariz y se rió. –Si, todo eso–

_Jesús, de verdad era una versión un poco más desaliñada y británica de Edward_. Mire a Edward. Si… presionándose la nariz, pero definitivamente sin reírse.

Fallon estaba inclinado en su asiento. –Tienes estas escenas super gay en esta película, y luego ESTAS fotos tuyas y de Edward Cullen salen a la luz. –levantó la misma revista que Alice me había mostrado esta mañana. Mire a Alice. Algo pasó por detrás de sus ojos. _¡Si! Vamos Rob, tu puedes hacer esto._

Rob tomó un trago nervioso de tu taza mientras Jimmy reía. –Es decir, chico, ¿la película hizo que te diera curiosidad y pensaste en darte una oportunidad, o que?

Rob se rió. –Bueno, tú sabes como es, Jimmy. Vas a una fiesta, tienes un par de tragos, conoces a una sexy estrella del rock y cuando te das cuenta sus manos están por todo tu cuerpo. De seguro te pasa todo el tiempo.

A los ojos de Alice les salieron un tic. _Si, Rob ¡Continúa!_

Fallon miró a la cámara en shock. –Robert, ¿sabias que Edward Cullen me metió mano en un callejón la semana pasada?

Rob soltó una carcajada. _Tonto. _–Así es él. Es decir, le dije que solo quería que fuéramos amigos, pero no acepta un no por respuesta.

El tic de Alice incrementó. Sus ojos comenzaron a enfocarse en la pantalla y vi su respiración acelerarse. _Vamos Pattsy, casi lo logramos. _Escuche a Edward gemí a lado de mí pero estaba demasiado enfocada en Alice como para importarme.

–Entonces Rob, ¿Tienes algo que decirle a Edward? Si es que nos esta viendo esta noche.

Rob soltó una risa tonta y miró a la cámara. –Um… seguro… Hey Edward. Me la pasé muy bien la otra noche. Estoy un poco dolido que no hayas devuelto mis llamadas… um… espero que te hayan llegado mis flores… ah… encontré un pequeño callejón justo detrás de este estudio, si no estas muy ocupado después tal vez podría mostrártelo.

Jimmy y Rob no se aguantaron y comenzaron a reírse como un par de niñitas. Me di la vuelta hacía Alice justo a tiempo para verla ponerse de pie y explotar.

– ¡TE VOY A MATAR ACON UNA CHINGADA PATTINSON! TE VOY A MATAR Y LUEGO TE VOY A QUEMAR Y LUEGO VOY A BAILAR SOBRE TUS CENIZAS CANTANTDO "DING, DONG, EL CABRON ESTA MUERTO" ¡HIJO DE PUTA, MAMAVERGAS PENDEJO!

La cabeza de Edward se movió de inmediato y los dos abrazamos fuertemente a Alice. Ella jadeó fuerte y escuche sus dientes rechinar con fuerza. Edward tomó su cara con ambas manos y la besó en la mejilla. –Oh, hermana– suspiró aliviado. –Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

Después de su explosión, Alice pasó la próxima media hora mandándole mensajes amenazadores a Rob. Cuando su teléfono sonó un par de minutos después, ella hizo una mueca desdeñosa y contestó con el altavoz.

–Pattinson– dijo con dientes apretados –Si lo primero que sale de tu boca no es "Por favor perdóname Alice, te comprare un regalo ridículamente costoso para disculparme" te juro por Dios, ¡le daré a cada puta gritona de la ciudad la dirección de tu casa!

Rob rió. –Oh mi querida, dulce, psicópata pequeñita, por favor perdóname. Tu ridículamente costoso regalo sera algo de… Prada.

Alice pestañeo un par de veces antes de emocionarse. Soltó un chillido. Rob ahogó un grito horrorizado. –Pequeña, ¿acabas de chillar? ¡Eso fue tan sexy! ¡Hazlo otra vez!– Alice miró feo el teléfono. –Y no te atrevas a mirarme feo pequeñita– rió. –Tu mirada laser no funciona por teléfono, gracias a Dios, o ya sería hombre muerto.

Ella refunfuño un poco, pero pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en la orilla de su boca. –Ok, Pattinson– dijo. –Llamaré a Bubba y le diré que no tendrá que matarte horriblemente y luego lanzar tu cuerpo al río, pero por el amor de Dios, ¿PODRIAS usar tu cerebro antes de hablar en una entrevista? Habíamos acordado no hablar de las fotos, no reforzar el rumor de que los dos cogían cada vez que podían. Eres completamente incapaz de desviar preguntas ¿verdad?

Rob rió otra vez. –Si, si… ya he escuchado todo esto de mi representante, pero esta bien pequeña, lo intentaré. Pero no puedo prometer nada ¿esta bien? No estoy avergonzado de lo que Edward y yo hicimos en privado… por cierto Edward, lo del puto hámster estuvo muy mal…– Edward sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. –… pero voy a prometer que lo INTENTARE, ¿esta bien? Si ya no hay nada más que discutir, tengo un poco de porno gay que ver antes de irme a dormir, así que, buenas noches.

Alice dejo salir su sonrisa. –Eres un enorme pendejo Pattinson. Buenas noches. Déjanos saber cuando estés en la ciudad– con eso cerró el teléfono y suspiró. – Ok perras, me voy a la cama– miró a Edward y la angustia paso por su cara. –Hablaremos de los ridículos términos de lo que ahora llamó "La Apuesta más Estúpida del Mundo" mañana– se acercó y nos abrazó a los dos, antes de vernos y hacer una mueca. –Todavía no puedo creer que ustedes que parecen adolescentes me ganaran. Esta mal como la chingada. – sacudió la cabeza maravillada y caminó a su cuarto.

– ¡Te amo, mi mal hablada duende!– le grité. Ella me enseño el dedo y yo me reí mientras cerraba su puerta.

Miré a Edward. El movió las cejas sugestivamente. _Oh, Dios ayúdame. _–Tu hermana tiene razón– me reí. –ERES un adolescente. –

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y gruño cuando me cargó del culo, yo lo abrace con mis piernas por la cintura. Ahogue un grito cuando sentí que ya estaba muy duro. – ¿Por qué crees que puedo servirte tanto?– dijo sin aliento mientras clamaba mi boca y nos llevaba al cuarto. _Mierda, si. ¡Larga vida al adolescente!_

La siguiente mañana desperté con un sobresalto. Susurros pesados llenaban mi cerebro mientras registraba quien era y con quien estaba.

_Gracias a Dios. El todavía estaba aquí. Era solo un sueño. _Mi pulso se calmó un poco.

Miré abajo. Estaba desnuda con mi espalda contra el pecho de Edward. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mí y sus hermosas manos estaban en mis senos. Mire sobre mi hombro para ver su cara. Estaba despierto y sonriendo de una forma que desvaneció lo que quedaba de mi pesadilla. Mi pulso se aceleró otra vez.

Bebí sus perfectos rasgos. _Dios, de verdad no lo merecía. ¿Es por eso que la pesadilla aparecía más seguido?_ ¿Era el universo intentando no decepcionarme de golpe?

"_Hey Bella, mira, cometimos un error. Se suponía que Edward conocería a alguien que valiera más la pena que tú. Teníamos todo organizado, pero luego un idiota la cago en el proceso y fue tú a quien le dimos. Y ahora ya nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error, no el tuyo, pero me temo que tendremos que reacomodar al hombre –dios y darle a alguien más" _

Suspiré. _Eso no me sorprendería._

–Buenos días– dijo en voz baja con su sexy voz soñolienta.

_Oh, sip. Definitivamente no lo merecía._

_Cállate y aprecia la gloria matutina que esta frente a ti… mientras puedas._

Comencé a respirar más rápido mientras sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre mis ahora ya erectos pezones. – ¿Edward?– dije inocente. –Dime loca, pero estoy teniendo la vaga impresión de que quieres seducirme…

El rió y puso su cara en mi cuello, mordisqueando y chupando ligeramente. –Oh Swan– suspiró y se me puso la piel de gallina mientras su cálido aliento tocaba mi garganta. –No te creas mucho– mi respiración se incrementó cuando restregó su erección en mi trasero. –Simplemente estoy evaluando la… salud de tus senos…– ahora me apretaba mientras me succionaba. _Oh dulce Jesús ¡si! ¡Una chica necesita senos sanos!_

–Oh… entonces esta bien– gimotee, apenas y podía hablar. –La salud de las bobies es un tema importante– gemí cuando sus caderas hicieron círculos y continuó presionando su dureza contra mi. Pase saliva y desesperadamente intenté mantener mi voz bajo control. –Tienes… um… una descripción de trabajo específica para… ah… esta tarea en particular. –jadee.

–Bueno– habló entre las caricias a mis pezones y volviéndome loca con su boca. –Mi tarjeta de trabajo dice: "Edward Cullen: Inspector de calidad de senos, al servicio de tetas, tatas, gemelas, lolas y mamas."–Tarareo contra mi cuello y mis partes femeninas palpitaron en respuesta. –"Satisfacción garantizada."

Gemí con fuerza. –Oh Dios, puedes decirlo otra vez.

El rió contra mi cuello y la vibración fue directa a mi vagina. –Satisfacción garantizada– repitió en las más potente voz de sexo.

_Ugh_. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí, hice mi pelvis hacía atrás para darle acceso. Sentí su aliento cálido contra mi cuello mientras una de sus manos dejaba mi pecho y la puso entre mis muslos. Temblé cuando el gruño. Sus dedos me encontraron, húmeda y lista para él.

–Carajo, Bella– empujé el trasero y puede sentir la punta de su erección rozar mi humedad. Me arquee en anticipación. _Por favor Edward…. Ahora… te necesito. _–Dime Bella– susurró. –Dime que me deseas.

Cerré los ojos y su voz pulsó dentro de mí. –Oh Dios, Edward… te deseo… te deseo tanto. – escuche plástico romperse y lo sentí alejarse un poco para ponerse un condón.

La cama se movió otra vez y lo sentí en mi entrada, provocándome con su punta. –Puta madre, Bella… necesito estar dentro de ti– _Si… por favor. _–Siempre necesito estar dentro de ti.

Los dos gemimos cuando él se empujo en mí, llenándome, completándome. _Oh si_. Levanté el brazo y lo abrace por el cuello cuando comenzó a moverse. –Oh, Bella… Dios…te sientes increíble… ¿Cómo puedes sentirte así de bien siempre?– se deslizaba dentro y fuera lentamente, y yo podía sentir cada centímetro de él mientras mi cuerpo se prendía en respuesta.

Tomé su mano que todavía estaba trabajando en mi pezón y la lleve a mi boca. Gemí y comencé a llevar sus dedos a mi boca, uno a uno, lamiendo y succionando su magnifica mano. Lo sentí incrementar la velocidad y gemí mas fuerte, sintiendo la familiar descarga eléctrica empezar a crecer en mi.

–Oh Dios, ¡Edward si!– dije ahogadamente.

_Nunca me voy a cansar de hacerle el amor a este hombre. No me importa que coños haya hecho en el pasado. Pelearé por él… por esto… por nosotros. Si alguien intenta meterse entre nosotros, le arrancaré la puta cabeza antes que renunciar a él._

Mordió mi cuello y gruño mientras sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes. _¡No mames!_ El exquisito dolor de sus dientes combinado con el placer de su verga, me arrastraron rápidamente al límite y de pronto necesité verlo, conectarme a él.

–Edward– dije sin aliento. –Te necesito encima de mí… por favor.

En un suave movimiento él levantó mi pierna y se pasó por debajo de ella, aventándome de espaldas sin salirse de mí. Puso los codos a cada lado de mi cara y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello. Su perfecta cara estaba sobre mí, llena de esfuerzo y haciendo muecas de placer. Lo miré directo a los ojos y sentí el amor que había ahí. Acaricié su cara mientras los dos nos veíamos el uno al otro, llegando juntos y gimiendo el nombre del otro.

–Edward…oh… Dios, te amo… te amo… te amo… – toqué mis labios con los suyos, y el nudo que se estaba estirando dentro de mi, explotó con fuerza. Grité su nombre cuando mi orgasmo finalmente llegó, y mi cuerpo se lleno de espasmos de placer.

Edward me embestía más duro mientras sentía mis paredes contraerse sobre él, y luchó por mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras su propio clímax llegaba. –Oh Dios, si Bella… oh… te amo tanto bebé… ungh… ¡si!

Los dos jadeamos y nos miramos el uno al otro hasta que el pulso se nos calmó. Peino el cabello fuera de mi cara y me besó. Sentí una lagrima escapar de mi ojo y bajar por mi mejilla. Estaba tan consumida por el amor que sentía por este hombre, que dolía. Él me hacía… alguien… cuando hacía mucho tiempo había aceptado que jamás volvería a ser alguien otra vez. Lo besé de vuelta, fieramente, intentando comunicar todo lo que nunca iba a poder decir con palabras.

Se hizo para atrás y me miró a los ojos. –Bella…– dijo tentativo. Podía leer en su cara que sentía lo mismo que yo, y que lo que intentaba expresar era casi imposible de decir.

–Lo sé…– susurré. –Yo también.

Hora y media después, los dos nos habíamos bañado, vestido y entramos agarrados de la mano a la sala. Alice estaba sentada, tomando café y leyendo una pila de revistas de chismes y periódicos.

–Buenos días, hijos de puta– dijo alegremente mientras pasaba la página de un articulo que detallaba como Edward y Rob habían, de hecho, sido amantes por un año desde que Rob había asistido a uno de los conciertos de Edward en LA. La revista tenía una foto de Edward en el escenario, con una de Rob, que parecía estar parado a un lado del escenario, obviamente lleno de amor de hombre.

–Jesús– dijo sin aliento y llena de incredulidad. –De donde sacan toda esta mierda– miró rápidamente a Edward. –Por cierto, GLADD llamó (Gays and Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation)*. Les gustaría que te convirtieras en su vocero. – Edward negó con la cabeza y dijo solo moviendo los labios "vete a la chingada." Alice rió. La besé rápidamente en la mejilla y miré sorprendida la montaña de comida que había ordenado para el desayuno.

–Jeez, Alice, ¿Los Lakers vendrán a desayunar?

Bajo la revista y me pasó un enorme plato lleno de pasteles. – ¿No puede una chica solo proveerse de deliciosos postres para la ex indigente novia de su neurótico, paranoico rock star hermano?

Edward y yo nos miramos. – ¿Qué pasa, Alice? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

Se hundió en su asiento e hizo un puchero. –Chicos, por favor no me obliguen ir a ver al Dr. Jasper hoy… ¡por favor! Me mataría… de verdad. Haré cualquier otra cosa que me digan, ¡lo que sea! Haré… lavaré tu ropa por un mes…

Edward bufó. –Alice, los empleados del hotel lavan mi ropa.

–Bueno, Yo… haré que no veas ni una gritona por una semana.

–Eso no sirve nada– dijo Edward. –Las Gritonas no me molestan tanto mientras Bella este a mi lado.

Alice gimió. –Oh ¡POR FAVOR! Esta bien… Yo… haré que no vayas a ese baile de caridad contra el VIH donde dije que irías, donde si alguien hubiera ofrecida la apropiada cantidad de dinero tu y Rob se hubieran besado.

– ¿QUE?– bramó Edward.

Alice se veía tímida. –Bueno, todavía no organizo eso, ¡pero la haré si me haces ver a Jasper! – estaba respirando pesadamente y sus ojos se veían tan salvajes y llenos de pánico.

Edward rodeó la mesa y se arrodillo frente a ella. Frotó sus manos con las de ella y se calmó un poco. –Alice, hable con Jasper esta mañana y de VERDAD espera verte esta tarde.

Su cabeza se levantó de inmediato. – ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? Es decir… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Edward sonrió. –Um… por que las palabras "De verdad espero ver a Alice esta tarde" salieron de su boca y bueno… solo leí entre líneas.

Su boca se abrió y cerró como la de un pez dorado.

– ¿Por qué? Es decir… por que le gustaría verme… ni siquiera me conoce. Ese hombre solo me ha visto cuando voy a recogerte de tus sesiones, y solo me ha saludado de lejos. Es decir, en serio, tres putos años de saludos lejanos es muy jodido ¿no? Nunca a hablado en serio conmigo, ni siquiera "Hey ¿Cómo estas?" y por supuesto, yo no hablo con él, por que bueno… eso sería imposible… pero ahora el dice "que de verdad espera verme" ¡¿Qué putas? Es decir, en serio… ¿eso no es raro?– esta aturdida por su habilidad para hablar sin respirar. Su teléfono hizo beep y checó la pantalla. –Mierda– suspiro pesadamente. –El auto esta aquí para llevarme a la junta de publicidad.

Edward la abrazó y la empujó hacía el elevador. –Estarás bien, Alice– le aseguró mientras le daba su bolso. –Te espera para las dos.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros, Alice… solo ve. Soy el Rey de las Apuestas por primera vez y TIENES que cumplir mis órdenes.

Ella refunfuño el camino entero al elevador pretendiendo llamar por teléfono y diciendo teatralmente. "¡Oh hola! ¿Entertainment Tonight? ¿Les gustaría la exclusiva de la vida secreta de Edward Cullen como cantante de cabaret y cita de compañía para gays?

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. – ¡Dos en punto, Alice!– gritó mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Lo miré y tome su mano. – ¿Crees que vaya?

Edward llevó mi mano hasta sus labios y la beso con ternura. –Eso espero. Es decir, ha estado enamorada de ese hombre por años. Iba a tener que hacer algo en algún momento. – me miró y sus ojos estaban oscuros. Mi piel comenzó a picar. –Me gustaría pensar que mi pequeña hermana puede encontrar a alguien que signifique tanto como tú significas para mí.

Levante los brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuello. Me acercó a él y por unos minutos, solo nos abrazamos. Enterró su cara en mi cuello y yo hice lo mismo con él, era ahí donde pertenecía. Los dos lo sabíamos, sin ninguna duda. A pesar de todo y de todos nos habíamos encontrado el uno al otro, a nuestra otra mitad. Respiramos el aroma del otro y yo desesperadamente intente guardar todas las emociones dentro de mi memoria, por que quería recordar para siempre este perfecto momento.

Puso su boca sobre la mía y comenzó a besarme, con ternura y amor. Nuestras lenguas se unieron y yo gemí en él mientras mi cuerpo respondía de la forma en la que siempre la hacía, con esta necesidad de consumirlo. Nos separamos y mi estomago gruño. Muy fuerte.

Edward miró hacia abajo a mi irritante barriga gruñona. –Mmmm… tal vez deberíamos comer algo antes de que te barriga haga un berrinche.

Y como si le hubieran hablado, gruño otra vez. –Buena idea.

Mientras caminábamos hacía la mesa, los gruñidos se hicieron más fuertes. _Mierda, no puedo recordar la ultima vez que comí. ¿Cené anoche?_

_Bueno, te diste un festín con la verga de Edward por un rato, pero no creo que eso cuente._

Me senté y comencé a devorar la deliciosa comida. Edward rió bajito al otro lado de la mesa.

– ¿Qué?– mascullé con la boca llena de comida.

–Es solo que nunca me voy a cansar de verte comer, eso es todo.

Le levante las cejas y pasé la comida. – ¿Qué es lo que disfrutas más viéndome hacer?– pregunte descaradamente.

Dejo de respirar. –Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso, Isabella– exhalo.

_Carajo. Nunca me había dicho Isabella antes. Es muy sexy._

Exhale entrecortadamente e intente cambiar el tema. De verdad necesitaba nutrientes, y si me seguía viendo así y diciéndome Isabella, esta comida iba a terminar en el piso para que pudiéramos hacerlo en la mesa.

– ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?– pregunte, sin aliento.

_¿A eso le llamas cambiar el tema?_

_Bueno, ¡Tal vez solo quiero escuchar decirlo!_

El se inclinó en sus codos y me miró con ojos oscuros. –Mmm… de hecho, me gusta la recién exprimida Bella– se lamió los labios y, sorpresa sorpresa, necesitaba pantaletas nuevas.

Pasé saliva. –Oh… Dios– dije con voz grave. –Muy sexy, Cullen. POR FAVOR deja de ponerme caliente. Intento comer.

Se recostó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos. –Hazlo rápido, Swan.

Deje de pensar en sexo e intente enfocarme. Me retorcí en mi silla. Edward se dio cuenta y me vio con aire de suficiencia. Le fruncí el ceño.

–No me veas así Cullen– le dije. –Mi útero se caerá si sigues poniéndome cachonda. Así que quita esa mirada tira calzones y dile a Godzy que Gineyland esta cerrada por negocios.

Una sonrisa torcida aparece en su cara. – ¿Gineyland?– sonrió burlón.

Me sonrojé. _Puta madre. Atrapada._

_¿Por qué coños dije eso? ¡Se supone que era un secreto!_

_Ay mierda, míralo. No dejara ir esto. _Cerré la boca y decidí que intentaría ignorarlo.

– ¿Bella?

_Nop. No te puedo escuchar. Estoy mirando por la ventana y comiendo mi tostada._

– ¿Bella?– su voz se volvió mas insistente… y sexy. Trague mi tostada e intente alcanzar mi jugo sin mirarlo. Casi tiro el vaso pero lo agarré antes de que tocara el suelo.

–Isabella Swan– gruño y mis paredes se contrajeron violentamente. _Oh… mierda. Esa voz iba a ser mi perdición. _Me di la vuelta lentamente para ver sus ojos quemándome. –Me explicaras exactamente que es Gineyland, o te arrojare a esta mesa y te sacaré el útero a puras cogidas.

Deje de respirar.

_Jesús. ¡A eso llamo un ultimátum!_

Por mucho que me excitara su amenaza, de verdad necesitaba caminar por el resto del día, así que escogí la primera opción.

_Una persona no puede morir de vergüenza, ¿verdad?_

_Supongo que estamos por enterarnos._

Respiré profundo. –Gineyland USA es algo que apareció en mi cerebro anoche cuando me puse a pensar que usábamos nuestros cuerpos como parques de diversiones.

Sonrió. – ¿Gineyland USA es un parque de diversiones?

Sonreí de vuelta, nerviosa. –Bueno, más como un parque de placer.

Se calló por unos segundos. _Ok, al menos no me apunta y se ríe… pudo ser peor._

Lo miré con cuidado mientras se inclinaba en la mesa y movía los dedos. Levantó una ceja. – ¿Y, que tipo de… atracciones puedo encontrar en Gineyland?

Me mordí el labio. _Mierda, de verdad me hará decirle todo ¿verdad? Esto es vergonzoso. _Ya era malo que se me hubiera ocurrido este concepto, pero el hecho que de que planteara todo el asunto, incluso una campaña publicitaria, era mucho peor. ¿De verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer, que hacer el amor con Edward y pensar en parques de diversiones pornográficos?

_Obviamente no. Bueno, entonces esta bien. _

–Um… bueno… se me ocurrió que podían haber algunos lugares donde las personas pueda… a… tu sabes… estar juntos.

Ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Cómo cuales?

Cerré los ojos. _Esta bien, Bella, este es el momento de la verdad. Muéstrale lo perturbada que esta tu mente y veamos como reacciona. _Abrí los ojos y dije de un jalón. –El club nocturno Punto G: difícil de encontrar pero divertido cuando al fin llegas ahí.

Una sonrisita pasó por su cara, pero rápidamente la suprimió. Asintió como si nada y me urgió a que continuara. –Ajá… ¿Qué más?

–Labia Lounge… una sonrisa con cérvix.

La sonrisita salió de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. Metió las mejillas y empujo la sonrisa. –Continúa– dijo, su voz se había puesto extraña y burbujeante.

–Um…Café Cunnilingus*, snorkels disponibles bajo petición.

Hizo la cabeza hacía atrás y rió con fuerza. Se dobló y le dio un manotazo a la mesa ruidosamente.

–Jodeme, Swan– dijo ahogando un grito. –Eres increíble. ¡Más! ¡Dime más!

–La Tienda Pop: crédito ilimitado y orgasmos orgánicos.

Rió aún más fuerte, pequeños resoplidos salían de él. _Jesús, mi novio resopla ¡Hilarante! _Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, las limpió con su mano y suspiró con fuerza, intentando desesperadamente calmarse. –Oh mierda– jadeó. – ¿Una tienda de orgasmos? Putamente genial.

–Si, pero tienes que tener cuidado con los orgasmos al por menor; no todos son iguales, por supuesto.

El soltó una risita y me miró. – ¿En serio? Por favor ilumíname…

–Bueno, como todo, de verdad vale la pena lo que pagas. Ahora, si tienes presupuesto, puedes obtener el regular y solitario orgasmo: bueno para empezar pero llega y se va, y para nada te mueve el mundo.

–Ajá– su voz regresaba lentamente a la normalidad, y su cara comenzaba a ponerse más seria. –Y que si estoy buscando algo más… excitante. – levantó una ceja. _Puta madre. ¿Por qué esa ceja siempre convierte mis partes femeninas en gelatina?_

Mi respiración se acelero. Intente concentrarme.

–Entonces tienes el excelente paquete de un six de orgasmos de cogidas y mamadas: potentes y divertidos.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y de pronto me pareció muy difícil hablar y respirar. –Dime más– ordenó, con voz baja y grave.

Respire profundo mientras sus ojos me quemaban. –Pero mi favorita es "El Orgasmasplosion." La única forma de describirlo sería: he estado cogiendo como loca a mi alma-gemela-estrella-de-rock-dios del sexo-novio que tiene una verga gigante y siempre la tiene parada.

La última palabra casi y salió de mi boca antes de que Edward saltará de su silla con rapidez sobre humana, y un gran rugido salió de su pecho. Aventó todo lo de la mesa al suelo con violencia, pasteles y tostadas volaron y platos y vasos se rompían a nuestro alrededor. Ahogue un grito mientras el descendía en mi, agarrándome con fuerza y elevándome sobre la mesa como si no pesara nada. Arrancó la ropa de mi cuerpo, y en pocos segundos estaba completamente desnuda y rodeada de ropa arruinada. Entonces siguió con su ropa y mi ya muy excitado cuerpo explotó de deseo mientras lo veía arrancarse la ropa del cuerpo.

_Santa Madre del increíble sexo._

NUNCA había visto algo tan sexy como mi hombre, viéndome como si quisiera devorar cada centímetro de mí, desgarrando la ropa de su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Temblé cuando su polla erecta salió a la vista y el se subió en mí.

–De verdad amo Gineyland– gruño. –Y voy a pagar extra para que tenga que abrirse solo para mí por el resto de la mañana. – lo tomé del cabello y lo puse sobre mi cara. Me atacó hambriento y yo estaba encantada con el animal dentro de él. –Oh ¿Y Bella?– dijo con una vez que era la definición del sexo. –Voy a comprar cada uno de los Orgasmasplosion de la tienda.

Hice la cabeza para atrás mientras el me seguía atacando. _¿Quién necesita un útero?_

– ¡Oh Dios SI!

APOV

_Puta madre. Me esta viendo. Me esta viendo y espera a que le diga algo._

_Estúpido, hermoso, Dr. McHottie. Mira sus estúpidos y hermosos ojos, viéndome como si de verdad estuviera interesado en lo que tengo que decir. Mira su hermoso y loco cabello, rogándome a que lo toque y lo jale de su estúpido y duro cuerpo. Mira sus estúpidas y sexys manos solo sentado ahí… con una libreta y lapicero… esperando paciente y estando todo… sexy. Mierda._

– ¿Alice?– dijo con su estúpida sexy voz.

"Oh-mirame-soy-tu-sueño-húmedo-hecho-realidad-pero-siendo-lo-suficientemente-listo-para-tener-un-puto-doctorado-y-tener-una-voz-sexy-de-terapeuta" _Bastardo._

–Alice– dijo otra vez y tuve que detenerme para no abofetearlo por decir mi nombre de esa manera y convertir mis partes de niña en gelatina temblorosa. –No puedo forzarte a que hables conmigo.

_No, por supuesto que no puedes DrMcSoy-tan-atento-a-tus-necesidades-que-probablemente-te-metería-mano-solo-para-una-puta-experiencia-espiritual._

–Pero de verdad me gustaría que lo hicieras. Quiero saber más de ti.

_Oh, oh, Oh bueno. ¿Te gustaría saber que por los últimos tres años me he cogido a mi misma dos veces por noche y una vez por la mañana mientras imaginaba tu estúpida y ridícula cara encima de mi y tus sexy y calientes manos por todo mi cuerpo? intenta poner esa puta imagen mental en tu estúpida libreta, cabrón._

Pude sentir que lo estaba viendo feo y él me sonrió ligeramente.

_¿Pero que PUTAS? NADIE me sonríe cuando les doy mi mirada fea. _Se inclinó más y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. _De ninguna… puta… manera. Mi mirada podía derretir pintura, y aquí el Dr. McCabrón estaba ¿Cómo si nada?_

_Claro. Quítese los guantes - Dr. Listillo-sabelo-todo. _Me incline también, entornando la mirada y quemándolo con todo lo que tenía. Sus ojos se agrandaron. _Si, eso es, perra. Siente el ardor._

–Alice– dijo con una terriblemente paciente voz. – ¿Estas intentando derretir mi cara con tu mirada láser?– sonrió de nuevo y toda el aliento dejo mi cuerpo.

Mi mirada se evaporó y jadee ligeramente e hice una mueca.

– ¿Cómo?– dije incrédula, la ira y vergüenza quemaban mi cara. – ¿Por qué no has salido corriendo de la puta habitación? Esa fue mi mirada más rompe bolas…– miré horrorizada cuando se levantó de su silla y caminó hacía mí. Tiró su lapicero y libreta en la mesa y puso las manos en cada reposa brazos del sillón donde estaba sentada. Bajó su cara hacía la mía y la electricidad que surgió de mi cuerpo casi hace que me desmaye. Deje de respirar.

–Alice– dijo sin aliento y yo pude saborear su puñetero dulce aliento que susurraba sobre mi cara. _¡Arrrrgh! ¡Jesucristo! ¿Qué putas es ese olor? Es como sexo, caricias, rayos de sol y hogar. _Mi mente corría en círculos como loco mientras intentaba componerme, por que Dr. McSexy-Aliento estaba por hacerme querer arrancarme la piel.

–No te tengo miedo– dijo, y sus ojos recorrieron mi cara. Mis ojos pestañearon involuntariamente y me sentí como una colegiala enamorada de su estúpido y sexy profesor. –Cuando estés en esta habitación, no serás Alice Cullen, manager y publicista rompe bolas. Serás Alice Cullen, una paciente y yo soy tu doctor. Así que deja de intentar intimidarme por que solo me haces perder mi valioso tiempo. – sus ojos azules me miraron y justo ahí, el tiempo se detuvo. Creo que gimotee un poco, pero la verdad no tenía idea de que putas pasó en ese momento.

Sostuvo mi mirada y levantó una ceja. – ¿Quedo claro, Alice?– preguntó quedamente y yo asentí muda. _Jesús. Yo NUNCA había asentido enmudecida. Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo. ¿Quién era este hombre y que coños hizo con mis bolas?_

Se hizo para atrás un poco y se puso de pie. _Oh… santo… Dios._ Su entrepierna estaba justo frente a mi cara. Justo ahí. Frente… a… mi… cara.

_¡Gah!_

Me le quede viendo.

_Mierda._

La razón de tantas horas de calientes fantasías sexuales esta a centímetros de mi ahora boca llena de saliva. Pasé saliva con fuerza.

– ¿Alice?– su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos pornográficos. Miré su cara. _Puta madre. Todavía muy sexy para describirlo. _– ¿Estas lista para empezar a decirme un poco de lo que pasa dentro de tu cabeza?

Mi boca se abrió. –Yo… um… de verdad no creo que quieras saber lo que esta pasando dentro de mi cabeza en este momento. – resollé.

Se sentó en su silla y recogió su libreta y su lapicero. –Alice, puedo decir con seguridad que nunca había estado tan… intrigado con una paciente como lo estoy contigo. Ahora, estoy aquí para escuchar y tu para hablar, así que ¿Qué tal si dejamos de jugar jueguitos y te abres conmigo?

Su voz derritió mis músculos y me hundí en mi silla, incapaz de pelear con el fuego dentro mi. Respire profundo. _De acuerdo -hijo-de-puta. ¿Quieres que comparta? Prepárate para cosechar un puto torbellino, cabrón._

–Bueno, esta bien entonces… deja decirte acerca de la primera vez que te vi– comencé. –Estaba esperando para recoger a Edward. Tú lo acompañaste afuera y me saludaste de lejos cuando me viste. Pensé que eras el hombre mas magnifico que había visto y cada molécula de mi cuerpo ardió por estar contigo. Después de dejar a Edward fui a la sex shop más cercana y me compre el vibrador más nuevo y de inmediato lo nombre Jasper, y me has estado cogiendo tres veces al día, desde entonces.

Y continué. Le dije cada sucio pensamiento que había tenido de él, cada pequeña fantasía pervertida que el substituto de Jasper me había hecho. Le dije como nunca había podido provocarme un orgasmo hasta que lo conocí y que ahora necesitaba satisfacerme varias veces al día solo para aplacar un poco el dolor que tenía por él. Le dije como mi vida se movía alrededor del pequeño paraíso que experimentaba cada vez que lo imaginaba entre mis muslos y como a veces desquitaba mi intensa frustración con mi hermano y mis compañeros de trabajo por que, solo por un momento, se sentía bien ver a alguien sentir tanto dolor como yo. Le dije que no había visto a ningún otro hombre en los últimos tres años por que no había ningún maldito punto en intentar competir con la perfección, y además, no quería. El era mi ideal, mi fantasía, y me había arruinado para cualquier otro maldito hombre, para siempre.

Hable rápida y apasionadamente, incapaz de cerrar la boca una vez que había empezado. Y podía ver su cara ponerse de un rojo intenso mientras se retorcía incomodo en su asiento, pero me importaba un carajo, por que se sentía bien poder al fin sacar esto de mi cuerpo y aunque estaba segura que me iba a morir de mortificación tan pronto todas estas locuras salieran de mi boca, en ese momento estaba agradecida de haber perdido la estúpida apuesta y que el pendejo de mi hermano me hubiera obligado a venir aquí, por que no me había dado cuenta de que tenía tanta tensión sexual sin liberar y que me estaba comiendo viva, y simplemente ya no podía lidiar con eso, carajo, y sabía que en cualquier momento Dr McHorrorizado me iba a correr de su oficina y llamar a los putos policías, pero hey, al menos pude purgarme de mi puñetera obsesión que solo parecía crecer y crecer como un puto cáncer dentro de mi hasta que eso era lo único que quedaba y ya no podía encontrarme a mi misma por que no quería ser la arpía rompe bolas en la que me había convertido, pero sentía que no que podía controlarlo por que no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo, excepto mi precioso substituto de Jasper, pero ese hijo de puta era frustrantemente callado, excepto por el ligero ruido de vibración que hacía mientras entraba y salía de mi caliente…

–Alice, detente.

Inhale y contuve el aliento. La habitación estaba en completo silencio, excepto por los latidos de mi corazón.

_Oh mierda. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! _¿Qué putas acabo de hacer?_

Miré a Jasper. El desvió la mirada y dejo caer la cabeza en sus manos. Suspiró profundamente y todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento ira ir con él, enredar mis brazos en él y decirle… que lo sentía.

Él me miró y el aliento se me detuvo en el pecho.

_¿Qué era ese gesto en su cara? ¿Estaba enojado conmigo? Claro. Pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que estaba encabronado conmigo. Me acepto como paciente por que mi hermano se lo había pedido, había hecho tiempo en su muy ocupada agenda para mi en tan poco tiempo ¿y como le pagó? Intentando derretir su cara y bombardeándolo con mi diarrea verbal y mis enfermas fantasías. Cristo santo, soy una enorme idiota._

Mire hacía abajo, ya no siendo capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

_Sip… aquí viene. La mortificación que SABIA se acercaba y comenzaba a apretar mi corazón con ambas manos, sin piedad alguna. _Puse una mano en mi pecho y lo sobé, intentando calmar el dolor antes de desmayarme.

–Lo siento– susurré con lo último que me quedaba de aliento.

–Alice… – comenzó y yo quería arrastrarme a un hoyo y morirme ahí. Quería que me gritara, que me dijera la perdida de tiempo que era yo, lo avergonzado que estaba de mi ridícula perorata. Tal vez lo haría de una forma comprensiva y empática como doctor; ya saben, usando un montón de palabras, lanzando palabras medicas para ganarse mi confianza y ni siquiera me daría cuenta que lo que me esta diciendo es que soy la persona más retorcida y enferma que ha conocido y que debería estar en una bonita y acogedora habitación acolchonada hasta que los musculosos hombres en batas blancas vinieran para llevarme lejos. _Carajo._ Era lo mínimo que merecía.

No lo hizo. Inhalo y continúo con una voz relativamente calmada. –Yo también lo siento… pero temo que ya no podre seguir viéndote como paciente.

_Oh… Dios. De verdad no esperaba eso. _Justo cuando pensaba que no podía sentir más dolor, el agarre de acero en mi corazón empeoro mucho más y mi cerebro empezó a palpitar avergonzado. Mi desenrede de mi asiento y me puse de pie rápidamente, desesperada por escapar de esto… y de él… y de mi.

–Claro… por supuesto. – tartamudee mientras tomaba mi bolso.

–Alice

–No debí haber dicho todas esas cosas… estuvo mal. – mis manos torpes tiraron mi bolsa y todos su contenido explotó por todo el suelo. _Perfecto. _Me puse a recogerlas mientras no intentaba llorar.

–Alice…

–Le dije a Edward que esto era una mala idea. Sabía que haría el ridículo. ¿Ves? ESTO es por lo que no hablo con contigo… en voz alta– estaba vagamente consciente de que él me estaba ayudando a recoger mis cosas, pero estaba demasiado horrorizada como para que me importara.

–Alice… espera.

Metí con fuerza las ultimas cosas en mi bolso y corrí hacía la puerta. –Gracias por tu tiempo Doctor– mascullé mientras luchaba por abrir la puerta. –No te molestaré otra vez.

De pronto, su mano golpeo la madera oscura y la puerta se azotó con fuerza. Lo sentí tomarme de los hombros y darme la vuelta. Miré para arriba para encontrarme la cara de Jasper ardiendo de… _¿Qué putas es esa expresión, Dr. McDificil-de-leer?_

– ¡Podrías ESPERAR un minuto, por el amor de Dios! – dijo con rudeza. _Jodeme. Háblame así y esperare por siempre. _Puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cara, encerrándome entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Miró hacía abajo y respiro profundo. –Alice– dijo, obviamente luchando por mantenerse en control. –La razón por la cual ya no puedo verte como paciente, es por que existen ciertos códigos de conducta que dictan ciertas restricciones en las relaciones paciente-doctor– me miró hacía abajo y pude sentir que comenzaba a jadear. –Ahora, hoy, obviamente tu comportamiento se paso de la raya, esa línea es un punto para ti… pero no es eso por lo que ya no puedo verte como doctor– bajo la cabeza hasta mi cuello y me olfateo. ¡Hijodeputa me olfateo! _Dulce Jesús. _Sus ojos volvieron a mí y de pronto sabía que era el gesto en su cara, y comencé a temblar por el conocimiento. –La razón por la que no puedo ser tu doctor– dijo con voz jadeante mientras sus labios estaban sobre los míos. –Es por que nunca… jamás… tendría permitido hacer esto. – entonces tomó mi boca, y juro por Jesús y todos los santos, que vi las malditas estrellas. Puntos de luz explotaron detrás de mis parpados mientras lo besaba de regreso con toda la pasión y deseo de los últimos tres años. Me empujo contra la pared y pude sentir su enorme erección presionada contra mí. Ahogue un grito y luche para poder mantenerme de pie pero las rodillas me fallaban. _¡Putisima madre! ¡Dr. Sexy McHottie la tenía parada por mí! ¡Increíble!_

Me tomó en sus brazos y me jalo hacía él mientras intentaba encontrar mis pies, y casi pierdo la cabeza cuando el gimió dentro de mi boca. Se alejo un poco ya sin aliento y jadeó mientras hablaba.

–Alice, ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te he deseado durante los últimos tres años? ¿Cómo, cada vez que te veía tenía que resistir las ganas de tomarte en ese justo momento? ¿Lo mucho que quería que fueras mía? ¡Jesús! ¿Crees que te arruine para otros hombres? Yo he estado viviendo como un maldito monje desde el día en que te conocí. Mujeres se me han lanzado encima y me ha importado una mierda por que todo lo que quiero es a ti. Pero tu nunca hablabas conmigo, nunca mostraste alguna señal de que querías algo más, y me convencí a mi mismo que tú no estabas interesada, pero seguía esperanzado y soñando contigo… y luego entraste aquí hoy y me dijiste por todo lo que has pasado, y es tan similar a mi infierno, y me puso tan furioso conmigo por que si no hubiera sido semejante idiota y te hubiera llamado, los dos nos hubiéramos evitado años de tormento y estado juntos, así…– me besó con hambre de nuevo y yo me enrede en él y lo agarré con fuerza. El se hizo un poco para atrás y tomó mi cara con sus estúpidas manso sexys. –Y es por eso, Señorita Cullen– ahogó un grito mientras sus hermosas manos acariciaban mis mejillas. –Por lo que ya no puedo seguir siendo tu doctor, espero que lo entiendas. –

La habitación se volvió significativamente más pequeña en ese segundo y todo lo que podía ver era a él. Todo lo que podía oler era él… y todo lo que quería, era él. Asentí lentamente. –CREO que entiendo, Doctor– susurré. –Pero si de verdad lo quieres, me lo puedes explicar otra vez.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y un gruñido salvaje que nunca había escuchado antes salió de él mientras me empujaba de vuelta a la puerta. –Te lo voy a explicar hasta que no puedas ponerte de pie, señorita. – dijo sin aliento.

_¡Puta madre, si!_

**Un mensaje del Maniático.**

**Mmmm… tan agradable verlas a todas de nuevo. Kiya solo me dejo salir de mi jaula por unos minutos así que haré esto rápido.**

**Sus reviews me ponen tan caliente. Tan putamente caliente que no puedo soportarlo. Muchas de ustedes presionaron el botón de review el último capitulo y yo pensé que iba a explotar, no que me hubiera molestado *sonrisita*Así que… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren hacerme explotar, señoritas? Las reto… *el maniático sonríe sexy y comienza a quitarse la playera* Tomen un momento para pensarlo… empezare sin ustedes…**

**¿No es lindo? Háganle caso…**

*GLADD: Gays and Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation. Se traduce como Gays y Lesbianas unidos contra la difamación.

* Cunnilingus. Dudo mucho que no sepan que es esto, pero por si las dudas… es sexo oral, creo que en mujeres, pero bueno, usar la lengua en ejem… las partes intimas xD

**IMPORTANTE: CONTINUANDO CON LOS RUEGOS DEL MANIATICO, YO OFREZCO ALGO MAS POR UN REVIEW… ¡UNA ADELANTO EXCLUSIVO! ASI QUE SI QUIERN LEER UN POCO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO, DEJEN UN REVIEW…**

**Y como siempre… ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?**

**¡Ah! Recuerden que hay un grupo den Facebook de "Las Gritonas", el link están en mi perfil, envíen la solicitud y yo las acepto en cuanto pueda. Hay pueden preguntar cosas, hablar con las demás chicas o mentarme la madre. **

**No se les olvide Review=Adelanto**


	15. Explosiones de entrepierna

**¡IMPORTANTE! PRIMERO LO PRIMERO, si a algunas no les llego el adelanto en el capitulo pasado, es por algo muy simple… por que no tienen cuenta en FFn, en serio, si no tiene, ¿cómo esperan que lo mande? Una chica me dejo su correo, peeeero se le olvido que FFn borra al instante si dejas el mail todo junto tiene que tener espacio como mi _ mail hotmail . com, así que para este ya saben :D**

**Ah! Y obviamente su adelanto llega a FFn como PM o sea como un Inbox o mensaje privado. Varias tenían desactivada esa opción, así que mil disculpas si no les llego, pero bueno, tienen desactivado eso así que no hubo forma de que les llegara. Y si dejan su correo (CON ESPACIOS) para que los mande ahí, chequen su correo un día o dos después de haber dejado review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 15. Explosiones de entrepierna y consecuencias.**

**APOV**

—Oh, Dios, Jasper…— había jalado mi pierna hasta su cadera y pasaba sus manos por todo mi muslo. Mi falda se había enrollado hasta mis caderas y mi sangre explotó por todo mi cuerpo mientras sus dedos dejaban exquisitas descargas de electricidad por toda mi piel. Agarré más fuerte su cabello para evitar colapsar en el piso cuando su caliente y hermosa boca succionó mi cuello.

_¡Jesucristo santo!_

Apenas y podía respirar, mucho menos comprender con mi cerebro lleno de lujuria, el hecho que en este momento me estaba metiendo mano el _Dr. Mc-Azotame-contra-la-pared-de-tu-oficina-y-bésame-hasta-que-el-útero-me-explote-y-los-paramedicos-vengan-a-revivirme._

—_Alice— jadeó, y mis partes femeninas se derritieron al sonido de su cachonda voz. —No tienes idea de cuantas veces te imagine así…— pasó sus manos por mis brazos, erizando los vellos por donde sus gloriosos dedos pasaban. Sus manos atraparon mi cara y los dos gemimos ligeramente cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. —Siendo capaz de tocarte y que tú me tocaras… — pasé mis manos encima de su pecho y abdomen, y gimotee de deseo cuando sentí sus definidos músculos por debajo de su camisa._

_Putisima madre. Dr. McSoy-tan-putamente-inteligente-y-sensible-que-he-evolucionado-en-una-mayor-forma-de-vida-que también-tiene-unos-putos-abdominales-de-infarto. ¿Qué tan injusto es eso? ¿Y que tan pronto puedo verlos?_

Sus ojos pestañearon mientras lo tocaba y mi cerebro explotó al saber que yo le hacía eso. Yo. Alice-he-dormido-con-exactamente-seis-hombres-en-mi-vida-entera Cullen, había logrado que esta publicidad andante de sensual masculinidad temblara bajo mis delicados dedos. ¡Era la chingonada!

Podía escucharme jadear y gemir, pero no podía evitarlo. Este hombre me afectaba como nada más en el mundo. Era como si toda mi vida yo hubiera caminado por ahí, viendo el mundo en blanco y negro, y de pronto, con un toque de sus sensuales dedos, mi vida entera de la nada explotó en colores de alta definición con sonido de alta calidad. Era más que excitante.

Me miró a los ojos y el restó del mundo desapareció. Luché para poder seguir funcionando.

—Alice— dijo con la puta voz más sexy con la que un hombre haya hablado.

—Si— dije con una voz patética sin aliento mientras esperaba para escuchar lo que el Dr. Mc-Solo-una-mirada-a-tus-ojos-y-puta-madre-haría-todo-lo-que-este-hombre-quiera-y-digo-cualquier-cosa, quería de mí.

—Tenemos que parar.

Pestañee.

_Excepto eso._

De seguro mi pulsante sangre había causado que escuchara mal.

—Um… disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?

Suspiró pesadamente, y dio un paso hacía atrás, mirando su reloj.

—Alice, tenemos que detener esto… ahora.

_¡Noooooo!_

Mi cuerpo explotó de ira, y me empuje de la puerta y avancé hacía él.

— ¡Que PUTAS, Jasper!— grité.

—Alice, por favor… baja la voz. — miro nervioso la puerta.

A la chingada. Me importaba una mierda quien pudiera escucharme. Estaba enojada, y caliente y desesperada para que hubiera menos ropa en mi cuerpo adolorido y el estúpido Dr. McPuedo-hacer-que-tus-calzones-caigan-de-tu cuerpo-con-una-sola-mirada ¿Me sale con una pendejada? ¿Qué paráramos el intenso placer de la última media hora? ¡De ninguna puta manera!

—No puedes meterme en un maldito frenesí sexual después de decirte que eres el hombre de mis fantasías y luego decirme que yo soy la chica de tus fantasías, y hacer que mis partes femeninas exploten, y hacerme sentir tu enorme y dura polla en tus pantalones y cuando pienso que finalmente mi pobre y engañada vagina tendrá al verdadero Dr. McJasper y no un sustituto de látex; tu te das la vuelta y me ves con esos ojos llenos de sexo ¡y dices que tenemos que parar este agarré sensual de nuestros cuerpos calientes!— jadee y lo empuje por su duro pecho. — ¿INTENTAS matarme?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y me miró con su más potente mirada de -mi-Dios-creo-que-mi-entrepierna-explotó-por-enésima-vez-solo-por-que-me-viste.

_Mierda. Me hizo olvidar lo enojada que estaba. ¡Cabrón!_

—Alice— dijo quedamente, mientras tomaba mi mano. — ¿Sientes lo que me haces?—puso mi mano en su enorme, dura erección y presionó mi mano ahí, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo cuando lo apreté contra su ropa interior.

_Oh… Jesús… por favor, Jasper. Te necesito… y esto… que te lleves este horrible dolor. Quiero que seas Dr. McSolo-ponme-contra-el-sofá-y-haré-todo-lo-que-quieras-mientras-sienta-tu-maravillosa-polla-dentro-de-mi._

Abrió sus ojos y yo gemí al ver todo el deseo que vi en ellos.

— ¿Te das cuenta, Alice? ¿De verdad crees que no quiero esto tanto como tú o mucho más?— alejo mi mano y rápidamente se puso detrás de su escritorio, pasando las manos por su despeinado cabello y exhalo con fuerza. —Pero tengo otro paciente en quince minutos, y si no me alejó de ti y me calmo un poco, tendré que explicarle a la amable Sra. Gruber por que su cuerpo de sesenta años me da una erección del tamaño de Portugal ¿Entiendes?

Sus ojos llenos de sexo me miraron implorantes.

Mierda. Supongo que tiene un punto. Estúpido inteligente Dr. McRazonable.

Pase saliva y respiré profundo. Mi corazón continuó pulsando demasiada sangre hacía mis demasiadas excitadas partes femeninas, pero intente como desesperada calmar mis locas hormonas. Desafortunadamente, fallé miserablemente.

_Cristo, ahora que había tenido mis manos encima de él, no creo que mi cuerpo pueda volver a ser normal otra vez. _

Intente fingir ser normal.

—Entiendo— dije quedamente. —Pero antes de irme, ¿no podríamos…?

—No. — me interrumpió.

—Pero Jasper…

—No.

—Nada más un ratito.

—No, Alice. Jesús. — se sentó detrás del escritorio y dejo caer la cabeza en sus manos. —Esta es mi oficina, mi lugar de negocios; tengo que ver pacientes aquí, todos los días. ¿Cómo piensas que podre concentrarme en lo que me tengan que decir, si tengo la imagen mental de ti inclinada sobre mi sofá mientras me meto en ti… volando en mi cabeza?

_Bueno, cuando lo dice de esa manera… POR FAVOR, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ¡PONME CONTRA SU SOFA Y METETE EN MI! ¡ARGH!_

—Ya veo tu punto— dije calmadamente. Imagine mi lujurioso, enfurecido y caliente amor saltando y quitando a golpes la cara el gesto de soy el -capaz-de-ignorar-mis-locas-hormonas-y-estar-completa-y-desesperadamente-calmado. Me hizo sonreír.

—Ya es malo que tenga que remplazar la maldita puerta para no tener una enorme erección cada vez que la vea.

Oh, Dios… _ con que solo diga "enorme erección" hace que mis músculos se contraigan. Que será de mí cuando finalmente lo sienta dentro de mí._

Bufé un poco de frustración y tomé mi bolso. —Ok, lo entiendo. Mejor me voy. — camine hacía la puerta y ahogue un grito cuando me empujo contra ella y se restregó contra mi espalda.

_¿Cómo coños llego acá tan rápido? _Sentí su dulce aliento hacer cosquillas contra mi oreja. _Oh… Jesús… de pronto, ya no me importa saber cómo._

—Alice— susurró. —Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Gemí mientras cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía por él.

—Lo que sea— jadee.

Lamió mi oreja y yo de pronto sentí que de verdad me iba a correr, justo ahí. _¡Esto es absolutamente ridículo! No es como si estuviera tocando tu hinchado clítoris por el amor de Dios… aunque no me quejaría si eso pasara. Es solo una OREJA y una LENGUA. Dos partes inocentes del cuerpo, pero en las manos del Dr. McJugueteo-super-caliete-eso-solo-una-forma-de-arte-subestimado, era una combinación digna de orgasmo._

Gemí y me recargue en él, moviendo el culo contra su dura polla. El gimió en mi oreja y continuó con su voz grave y llena de deseo. —Quiero…— comenzó a decir.

—Yo también quiero, bebé— gemí.

El rió. —Todavía no terminaba— dijo, sonriendo contra mi cuello. —Quiero que vayas a tu casa, saques tu substituto de Jasper y lo tires a la maldita basura. —ahogue un grito cuando el me dio la vuelta y choque contra lo que, para mi ahora era, la puerta más sexy del mundo. Mis partes sexy gimieron por la cercanía de su provocadora excitación. —Ya no necesitaras al substituto de Jasper, Alice— gruño. —La próxima vez que tengas a algo dándote placer entre las piernas, será el verdadero—_Oh dulce niño Jesús. _Deje de respirar cuando su rostro se acercó más a la mía, y su intoxicante aliento me baño. — ¿Quedé claro?

Asentí y respiré con hambre cada gota de su increíble aroma. —Si, DrMc-Haré-todo-lo-que-quieras-tan-pronto-me-cojas-hasta-que-no-pueda-pararme-lo-más-PRONTO-posible.

El rió y me alejó de la puerta. La abrió y yo batallé un poco para salir con mis piernas que ahora estaban hechas de gelatina.

—Gracias, señorita Cullen— dijo en un perfecto y calmado tono de negocios. —Esta fue una sesión muy… estimulante— y añadió solo moviendo la boca. —Te llamó después.

Me reí como adolescente e intenté no dar grititos mientras me alejaba.

**EPOV**

Bella y yo caminábamos por una calle desconocida. Con cuidado escanee hacía adelante para buscar gritonas, pero por esta parte de la ciudad, sorpresivamente había pocas personas, y las que estaban nos evitaban. Sabía que no estábamos muy lejos del hotel, pero estábamos lo suficientemente lejos donde las casas y los callejones se veían descuidados y sin amor. Bella todavía se negaba a decirme a donde íbamos.

Los dos habíamos tenido una cita con el doctor en la mañana, y después de prácticamente darle respiración de boca a boca cuando se desmayo con el análisis de sangre, me arrastró por la puerta mascullando algo acerca de necesitar ver a alguien.

Ahora mientras caminábamos, la mire discretamente, caminando con propósito y con una sonrisa ligera en sus deliciosos labios.

_Jesús. De verdad es hermosa. Es todo lo que puedo querer en una mujer, mezclada con otras pocas cosas que no sabía que necesitaba, pero estoy agradecido de que resultara así._

Como siempre, mi cuerpo se incendio tan pronto deje mi mente pensar en ella más de unos segundos.

Que mi cuerpo reaccionara como loco hacía de verdad me preocupaba. Incluso se lo había mencionado al Dr. Moran esta mañana. Mi miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—Déjame ver si entendí— dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. — ¿Te estas quejando por que eres capaz de hacerle el amor a tu novia cada vez que quieras, sin importar cuantas erecciones hayas tenido en las horas pasadas?— rodó los ojos ligeramente, y me di cuenta de lo estúpido que debí haber sonado. —Mi Dios, Edward, si yo tuviera el mismo "problema" que tú, mi esposa correría desnuda por la calle gritándole a los vecinos que la hada de las erecciones finalmente había bendecido a su esposo.

Sonreí ante la imagen mental. — ¿Entonces no hay nada malo en mi? ¿Es decir, no puedo lastimarme… o lastimarla?

Él levantó las cejas y sobó su nuca. —Bueno, físicamente, no veo ningún problema. Quiero decir que no estas en peligro de morir o de desmembrarte… pero tendría cuidado para no tener alguna rozadura severa si fuera tú. — tuve que retorcerme incomodo por sus palabras. Tenía mucha razón con eso.

Fui sacado de mis recuerdos cuando Bella jalo mi mano, deteniéndonos afuera de un destartalado apartamento.

_¿Dónde carajos estamos?_

La miré y levanté una ceja cuestionándola.

_¿A quien podría conocer ella, que viviera aquí?_

Se paró de puntitas y me beso, su dulce aliento lleno mis sentidos.

—Gracias por venir conmigo. — susurró y yo inhale su dulce aroma. Se me estaba haciendo muy difícil concentrarme en cualquier cosa que no fuera ella.

— ¿Tenía otra opción?— dije sin aliento mientras pasaba mis manos por sus desnudos y hermosos brazos. Ella sonrió y me besó de nuevo y mi sangre se volvió loca con su toque. Cuando intento alejarse la atrapé del brazo y la puse contra mi cuerpo y tomé su boca en la mía. Como siempre, encajamos perfectamente. Como dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas.

Ella gimió en mi boca y encontré su lengua. Gemí de vuelta mientras el maniático y su desesperada necesidad de ella se prendieron dentro de mí. Considere pelear con él, pero preferiría dejar de respirar que negarme a Bella. Mi amor y necesidad de ella emergieron de mí, y le di la vuelta rápidamente y la puse contra la pared del edificio. Ella ahogo un grito y por puro instinto se agarró de mi cabello.

_Oh, sí, Bella, jálalo. Mierda, eso me calienta tanto._

Se alejo, sin aliento, mirando rápidamente sobre mi hombro.

—Edward, detente.

La ignoré y ataque su cuello, emocionándome con los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de ella mientras succionaba su deliciosa carne.

—Edward…

Mis manos viajaron por su espalda y se enredaron en su cabello, perdiéndose en los sensuales mechones mientras tomaba su lóbulo en mi boca y restregaba mi erección en su estomago. Ahogo un grito, y de pronto, sentí sus manos fuertes en mi pecho cuando me empujo para atrás.

— ¡Edward!

Sus ojos brillaban con deseo e irritación.

_Puta madre. Encontraba esa combinación más excitante._

Intente agarrarla de nuevo pero su mano en mi pecho me detuvo.

—Edward— susurró con urgencia. —Tenemos compañía.

Me di la vuelta lentamente y vi la sorprendida cara de dos mujeres ancianas que se habían detenido a unos pocos metros de nosotros. Intente componer mi cara y les asentí la cabeza educadamente.

—Señoras— dije con lo que esperaba, fuera mi voz menos pervertida.

—Te lo dije Renata— la más bajita dijo. —Es ese chico de la TV.

Renata me entornó los ojos. Miré a Bella que intentaba desesperadamente suprimir una sonrisa. Renata asintió a mi dirección.

— ¿Es eso verdad, hijo?—dijo con una voz rasposa que sonaba como a residuos tóxicos y cortezas de arboles. —Heidi piensa que eres ese muchacho de la tele que toca esa horrible música para muchachos.

Considere mentir y decir que no, pero tenía la sospecha de que Renata no dudaría en patear mi culo. Tenía como ochenta años, pero daba miedo.

—Um, si—tartamudee, de pronto muy consciente que tenía una masiva erección frente a dos ancianas que eran lo suficientemente viejas como para haber sido testigos de la invención de la rueda. —Soy Edward Cullen. Encantado de conocerlas.

Renata entornó más los ojos y mi cara comenzó a arder.

_Jesús. ¿Es así como se vera mi hermana dentro ciento cincuenta años?_

Consideré tomar una foto de Renata con mi teléfono y enseñársela a Alice como advertencia de exceso de ver feo.

En vez de eso, tomé a Bella y la puse frente a mí, en parte para proteger a las ancianas de mi enorme erección, y en parte para diluir la fuerte mirada de Renata.

—Ah… esta es mi novia… Bella Swan— Bella las saludo con la mano y masculló lo encantada que estaba de conocerlas.

—Pensé que supuestamente eras gay. — Renata dijo acusadora, sus ojos moviéndose hacía Bella.

Intente reírme pero salió más como una tos ahogada.

—No crean todo lo que leen en los papeles, señoras— dije. —Bella puede testificar el hecho que en definitiva NO soy gay, ¿verdad, bebé?

Bella asintió vigorosamente. —Si, señoras. Mi Edward no puede tener suficiente de mí, es decir, estoy exhausta. Me quiere en la mañana, tarde y noche. Y es maravilloso, apenas y puedo seguirle el paso. De hecho me ha dado tanto placer en las últimas horas que he tenido serios problemas para caminar.

Las señoras levantaron las cejas, impresionadas con el testimonio de Bella, pero vi una mirada malvada en su mirada y gemí internamente cuando se inclinó hacía ellas. —Pero bueno— susurró con complicidad. —Yo solía ser hombre, y aún no me hago la operación final, así que no estoy segura si podemos clasificarlo estrictamente como heterosexual.

Los ojos de las mujeres se agrandaron y asintieron en comprensión.

— ¡Bella!— protesté, pero ella solo me miró y sonrió.

Las ancianas comenzaron a alejarse y alcancé a escuchar a Heidi susurrar. —Eso me imaginaba. Siempre son los gays los que tienen las pollas enormes.

Hice una mueca y Bella comenzó a carcajearse como idiota.

—Swan— dije serio. —Eso no fue gracioso ni en lo más mínimo.

Ella soltó una risita y me agarró de mi ahora semi-erecto pene. Godzilla se levantó en atención de inmediato.

—Oh vamos, si fue un poco gracioso. Además, si no les hubiera dicho eso, cariño— dijo entre risas. —Creo que hubiera tenido que quitártelas de encima a golpes, por la forma en la que se le quedaban viendo a Godzy— soltó mi polla y me arrastró escaleras arriba. —Y la verdad no creo que hubiera podido soportar verte ponerte sucio con esas viejas brujas.

La imagen mental de sus palabras me golpearon el cerebro y de inmediato mi erección desapareció.

—Jesús, Swan. Creo que finalmente encontraste algo que puede matar a Godzy en tres segundos.

Se paró en una puerta del segundo piso y golpeó con fuerza.

—Mmmm— dijo— Debo asegurarme de no tener NUNCA la necesidad de hacer algo así.

Levantó las cejas y Godzy dio un vistazo para ver si no había moros en la costa.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre usando una camiseta, tirantes y un sombrero de copa salió. Bella se lanzó a sus brazos.

— ¡Charlie!— él la abrazo de regreso y la levantó del suelo.

_Así que este es Charlie._

_Un momento, ¿no se supone que es un indigente?_

Bella se hizo para atrás y miro la cara de Charlie. — ¡Oh por Dios, Charlie! ¡Te rasuraste!— paso la mano por su mandíbula y la dejo sobre su recortado y pulcro bigote. —Jesús, te ves como quince años más joven.

Charlie rió. —Si, supuse que ya era hora de que les diera un poco de sol a mis mejillas, y estoy tomando mis medicinas de nuevo.

Bella sonrió y lo abrazó otra vez. — ¡No mames! ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bueno, un poco solitario ahora que solo estoy yo en mi cabeza, pero al menos me acuerdo de comer y dormir. Oh, y de orinar en el excusado… así que supongo que estoy bien.

Lo tocó con ternura en la mejilla. —Estoy tan putamente orgullosa de ti, Charlie— dijo suavemente.

Se miraron el uno al otro con afecto por unos segundos más y pude ver el sentimiento en los ojos de Charlie. Pestañeo rápidamente antes de decir. —Entra, Bells. Jesús, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Vamos entren. —Bella tomó mi mano y me llevó a la modesta sala. Los muebles eran viejos y las paredes estaban descuidadas, pero definitivamente era un hogar.

—Charlie, me gustaría presentarte a Edward, mi novio. Edward, este es Charlie, alias El Sombrerero Loco, alias el padre que nunca tuve. — Charlie tocó la punta de su sombrero gallardamente y extendí mi mano para estrechar la de él.

—De verdad es un placer, Charlie. — dije. —Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Charlie sacudió mi mano con cautela. —Bueno hijo, ella no me ha contado absolutamente nada de ti, así que supongo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar— nos llevó a Bella y a mí al maltratado sillón y nos hizo señas para que nos sentáramos. — ¿Les ofrezco un poco de té?

Los dos dijimos que si y Charlie arrastrando los pies se metió a la pequeña cocina, dejándonos solos.

—Bella, pensé que Charlie era indigente. — susurré perplejo.

Se sonrojó y pareció avergonzada. Tomé su mano para animarla a que hablara.

—Lo era, pero cuando me mude con ustedes y comencé a tener un sueldo, use un poco de ese dinero para acomodar a Charlie aquí— miró la modesta habitación. —Es decir, yo se que no parece mucho, pero al menos tiene un techo donde vivir y una camada caliente donde dormir. — miró hacía abajo, de pronto avergonzada. —Y… um… contrate a una de Las Gritonas para que le traiga comida dos veces a la semana.

Pestañee. — ¿Contrataste… a una gritona? ¿Una de MIS gritonas?

—Si… Becky… trabaja en la pastelería a unas cuadras de aquí. De verdad es una chica muy dulce.

_Jódeme. Bella había estado socializando con una gritona ¿a mis espaldas? _De pronto me sentí muy raro y con temblores. Ella debió darse cuenta del gesto en mi cara.

—Edward, esta bien. No es como si fuera a invitarla aquí para que me pinte las uñas. Le pago para que le traiga cosas a Charlie y hace un buen trabajo. Fin de la historia.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No, esta bien… solo es duro intentar comprender que todo esto pasó y no me di cuenta. Jesús, Bella, debí haberte ayudado. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Bajó la mirada de inmediato. —No estaba segura de cómo te sentirías con todo esto. Cristo santo, Edward, con todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro… aún no sabemos mucho del otro.

Pensé en discutir eso, pero sabía que tenía razón. Me miró a los ojos y pude darme cuenta que había cosas que quería decirme, pero que tenía miedo de revelar. Intente animarla en silencio a que me dijera todo, que me dejara ser parte de ella; cada error, cada arrepentimiento, para poder amar eso también y añadirlo a la ecuación que la hace ser como es, pero podía ver una pared detrás de sus ojos y sabía que no se iba a caer hasta que ella estuviera bien y lista.

Después de unos segundos ella suspiró y susurró. —Simplemente no podía dejarlo ahí afuera.

La puse en mis brazos.

—Bella Swan— susurré en su pelo. —Eres una mujer increíble.

—El té esta listo— dijo alegre Charlie mientras arrastraba los pies de vuelta a la sala. Puso una bandeja con tres vasos de té en la mesa. Nos preparamos la bebida con leche y azúcar antes de que Charlie se sentará en la silla junto a nosotros.

—Entonces, Chuckes— dijo Bella ligeramente. — ¿Qué ha pasado en el mundo de la calle estos días?

Charlie dijo una lista de nombres que no reconocí, detallando en lo que cada persona estaba haciendo, quien había sido arrestado, que habían estado comiendo, donde comían y Bella escucho atentamente, haciendo preguntas y comentando mientras Charlie hablaba. Los mire fascinado. De verdad eran como padre e hija, incluso se parecían un poco físicamente y de pronto me sentí agradecido de que se tuvieran el uno al otro en ese momento de su vida donde tuvieron tan poco. De verdad debieron consolarse mutuamente.

Mientras observaba, la cara de Charlie oscureció.

—Um… Bells… tengo algo que decirte… la Loca Jess Stanley fue encontrada el otro día. Alguien la había metido en el basurero que esta detrás del Hobby Horse Club— miró sus manos y las froto ausentemente. —Bells… fue asesinada.

La mano de Bella apretó la mía y vi la tensión llenar su cara.

— ¿Qué? No mames— el color se fue de su cara y su respiración se aceleró. —Jesús, Charlie… Jess… tenía mi edad.

Mi estomago se revolvió.

_¿Y si hubiera sido Bella?_

Mi mente grito ante tal pensamiento.

_¿Qué tal si no me la hubiera encontrado esa noche? ¿Bella estaría en un basurero, sin vida y fría?_

Rabia explotó detrás de mis ojos y de pronto no pude respirar. La sangre palpitaba en mí y el maniático rugió furioso a la posibilidad de que si Bella aún estuviera en las calles, alguien hubiera podido lastimarla o matarla.

Apreté el brazo del sillón con desesperación, mis dedos metiéndose dolorosamente en la dura tela mientras luchaba con la ira asesina. Miré a Bella.

_Ella esta bien, Cullen. Esta aquí, contigo. Esta a salvo._

El maniático se calmó un poco pero aún podía sentirlo, flexionando sus músculos y caminando de un lado al otro.

Vi mientras Bella sacudía la cabeza incrédula, y una sombra oscura pasó por detrás de sus ojos. Su quijada se tensó. — ¿Saben quien lo hizo?

Charlie asintió lentamente. —Tenemos una idea de quien lo hizo— dijo en voz baja.

Bella se tensó mucho más y de pronto sacó su mano de la mía. Miró intensamente a Charlie, y se dijeron algo sin palabras. Su respiración se incremento y puedo jurar que vi miedo en sus ojos. Pestañeo rápidamente y cuando intente tomar su mano, ella se alejó y se puso de pie.

—Ahora regreso— dijo tensa. —Solo tengo que ir un momento al baño. —prácticamente corrió de la habitación y luego escuché la puerta azotarse. Me levanté para seguirla pero Charlie levantó un brazo y me detuvo.

—Solo dale un minuto, hijo. Es difícil escuchar que alguien que conocías acaba de morir. Necesita un poco de espacio.

Asentí y me senté otra vez, sintiéndome frustrado e inútil.

Charlie y yo nos miramos. Los segundos pasaron. Ninguno de los dos habló. Podía escuchar agua correr del baño y me pregunte si Bella estaba bien.

Charlie me vio con ojos entornados y yo me retorcí incomodo en mi lugar, de pronto muy consciente de cada bulto en el anciano sillón.

—Entonces Edward— dijo con cautela. — ¿A que te dedicas?

—Um… soy músico.

El bufó. —Ese no es un trabajo hijo, eso es un pasatiempo. ¿Qué haces para ganar dinero?

Pase los dedos por mi cabello y reí. —Ese es mi trabajo, Charlie. Escribo y grabo música para ganarme la vida.

Arrugó la cara. —Entonces, ¿eres flojo o solo tienes miedo de que tus bonitas manos hagan trabajo de verdad?

La boca se me abrió de sorpresa. No tenía idea alguna de cómo responder eso.

—Bueno… um…

Charlie continuó. — ¿Y has estado presionando a mi Bella?

Una vez más, las palabras me fallaron. — ¿Eh?

—Sexo, hijo, ¿has estado teniendo sexo con Bella?

Tartamudee como un viejo Chevy. —Charlie… um… no me siento muy cómodo discutiendo eso… contigo…

Charlie se inclinó más en su silla. —Hijo, ¿Bella te dijo que yo solía ser policía?

Fruncí el ceño. _¿A dónde putas se dirige con esto? _—No, señor, no me lo dijo.

—Bueno, lo era, y era uno muy bueno, incluso con las voces en mi cabeza. Ahora, no se nada de ti Adam, y por lo que se podrías ser el puto Príncipe Azul que se llevara a Bella por el atardecer y darle el final feliz que tanto se merece… pero si no lo eres y si lastimas a mi niña de CUALQUIER forma, te juro por Dios que esta en el cielo, que te cazare como un perro y te haré sufrir. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo, hijo?

Temblé un poco.

_Cristo, estos ex indigentes de verdad saben como poner temor de Dios en ti._

—Um… si Charlie, por supuesto que se que estas diciendo, pero quiero decirte que amo a Bella… muchísimo… y planeo usar toda mi energía asegurándome de que es feliz.

Se recostó en su silla y puso las manos en sus rodillas. —Eso es bueno hijo, por que esa chica ha pasado por mucho dolor en su corta vida, y si descubro que eres otro sucio pervertido que quiere humillarla solo por su enfermo beneficio…

— ¡CHARLIE!— Bella estaba parada en el marco de la muerta con cara de horror.

Charlie de inmediato cerró la boca y miró para otro lado.

Silencio.

—Lo siento, Bells— murmuró suavemente. —Solo me estaba asegurando de que este tipo no fuera como el otro. Ya sabes, solo intentando que confiaras en él para que…

—Charlie ¡Deja de hablar en este puto momento!

Un intenso rubor llenó sus mejillas y Charlie se hundió mas en su silla, no siendo capaz de verla a los ojos. Ella me miró rápidamente, vergüenza y horror marcadas en sus delicadas facciones.

—Me tengo que ir. — dijo rápidamente y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Por un momento estuve demasiado sorprendido como para moverme. Mire a Charlie y su cara estaba llena de pena y dolor. El sonido de los pasos de Bella desaparecieron por las escaleras y yo me lance a la acción.

—Gusto en conocerte, Charlie. — dije mientras salía del departamento y me dirigí a la calle.

**BPOV**

¡MIERDA!

¡!

Salí como loca por las escaleras y comencé a correr. Necesitaba alejarme de Charlie antes de que dijera o hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme. ¿Y Edward? ¡Jesús! ¿Qué coños debe estar pensando?

No podía creerlo, puta madre. Aquí estaba yo, paranoica con las pesadillas que tenía del cabrón apareciendo y arruinando mi vida. Y el viejo Charlie decide actuar como el padre sobre protector y prácticamente le dice a Edward la única cosa que nunca jamás quiero que se entere. Jesucristo ¡Que idiota!

Escuche pisadas rápidas detrás de mí y me di la vuelta para ver a Edward con cara de preocupado.

_Dios, simplemente no puedo verlo a la cara en este momento._

Él seguía caminando rápido. Me alcanzó con facilidad.

—Bella ¿Qué putas?

—No quiero hablar de eso, Cullen.

—Bella, por favor. Charlie solo estaba asegurándose de que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Me reí con amargura y sacudí la cabeza. —Si, claro. Como si ESO llegara a ser un problema.

— ¿Qué, crees que me importa que hubiera hombres en tu pasado? No soy un puto idiota, Swan. Como que ya me imaginaba eso, incluso sin la ayuda de Charlie.

—Cullen, no tienes idea de que putas estas hablando, y la verdad no quiero empezar a discutir en este momento.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Por que no quiero, puta madre ¿de acuerdo?

Me tomó de la mano con firmeza y me dio la vuelta para que pudiera verlo a la cara.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAYAS ECHO EN TU PASADO! Te amo, por completo. Nada va a cambiar eso. ¿Por qué no simplemente me dices?

Pelee con la necesidad de golpear su hermosa e inocente cara.

—Esta bien, de acuerdo. —dije con la sangre hirviendo. — ¿Quieres que te diga cada cosa enferma y pervertida que hice en MI pasado? Te lo diré. Todo. Cada asqueroso pequeño detalle. Pero tú cuéntame primero.

Dejo de respirar.

—Vamos Edward. No me importará. ¡DE TODAS FORMAS TE SEGUIRE AMANDO! ¿Por qué simplemente no me dices?— pude escucharme mi voz petulante y burlona, pero para ese punto, no me importaba.

Vergüenza lleno su cara y la furia paso por sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo putas todo esto se volvió en mi contra de repente?

Levanté las manos al aire de frustración. —Por que eres un puto hipócrita ¡Es por eso! Estas demasiado ansioso para que te cuente todas mis pendejadas, para que así puedas negar con la cabeza y sentir pena por mí y perdonar mis pecados pero no estas dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por mí. ¡Eres el REY de los hipócritas, Edward!

Pude ver su quijada tensarse y poner las manos en un puño. Sabía que había golpeado un nervio pero necesitaba que entendiera como me sentía.

— ¿Por qué vacilas, cariño?— dije, con la voz llena de sarcasmo. — ¿Tienes miedo de que tal vez no sea tan comprensiva como tú? Que no pensaré que eres un maldito dios cuando me digas todo acerca del alcohol, las mujeres, los tres días llenos de putas y mamadas y del maldito maniático, ¿Quién putas es ese? ¿Tienes miedo de que ya no te ame?— sus ojos me quemaron y yo lo miré con la misma intensidad. —Bueno, ahora ya sabes como me siento. Así cómo te sientes ahora ¡es mi peor miedo hecho realidad! Cristo, ¿no SABES que estoy con tiempo prestado? ¿Que el universo eventualmente se dará cuenta que este cuento de hadas necesita una princesa, no una pinche niña de la calle con una boca sucia y mala actitud?

— ¡No seas ridícula, Bella!— gritó. — ¡Tú SABES que pertenecemos juntos, que estamos hechos el uno para el otro! Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, y cada maldita persona que nos ve juntos ¡lo sabe! ¿Por qué no confías en eso?

—Si TÚ tuvieras tanta confianza en eso, ENTONCES NO TENDRÍAS NINGUN PROBLEMA EN DECIRME DE TÚ PASADO, ¿VERDAD?

Lo vi feo y esperé.

_Vamos Edward, por favor. Por favor dime. Si me dices, tal vez tengamos una oportunidad. Si me confías esto, nunca duraré de ti… o de nosotros… de nuevo. No puedo hacer esto sin ti. No soy tan fuerte. Por favor… dime._

Desvió la mirada de mis ojos, y sentí un enorme dolor en el pecho.

No confiaba en mí… y yo no confiaba en él, ¿Dónde carajos nos dejaba eso? No era ninguna experta en relaciones, pero sabía lo suficiente para saber que puedes sentir todo el amor del mundo, pero si no confías en la otra persona, están condenados.

De pronto, necesité alejarme de él, necesitaba poner un poco de distancia entre él y las pequeñas grietas que comenzaban a aparecer en mi corazón.

—Te veré en el hotel. — dije suavemente, me di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme.

Solo había dado unos pasos cuando sentí sus manos en mis hombros. Me detuve, por que no quería darme la vuelta, pero no pude evitarlo, necesitaba saber que estaba pensando. Escanee sus perfectas facciones. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no me miraba a los ojos, pero podía darme cuenta que también sentía dolor.

—Quiero decirte, Bella, de verdad. Solo… no estoy listo… aún.

Acaricié sus mejillas, él me acercó a su cuerpo y suspiro. Trague la emoción que amenazaba con tragarme.

Los dos necesitábamos tiempo, lo entendía, ¿pero cuanto tiempo podíamos tener antes de lo que tan desesperadamente intentábamos ocultar, saliera a la luz?

—Entiendo— dije suavemente. —Yo me siento igual.

Cerré los ojos y lo abrace con fuerza.

Pronto, me prometí. Le diría… pronto.

**APOV**

Me senté en mi escritorio y miré el teléfono. No estaba sonando. Lo levanté y cheque que tuviera tono.

_Si. Funcionaba a la perfección._

Lo puse en su lugar y me le quede viendo de nuevo.

_Entonces, si funciona a la perfección ¿Por qué no esta sonando? Dijo que iba a llamar ¿verdad? ¿Estaba mintiendo? ¿Fue algo que dijo solo para librarse de mujeres locas y calientes que lo acosan física y mentalmente?_

Mi asistente saco la cabeza por la puerta.

—Um… disculpa, Alice— dijo nerviosa. Le di mi mirada láser. —Oh… santo Dios... um… no importa. Puede espera.

Puta madre, por supuesto que puede esperar. ¿Sabes que no puede esperar? ¡YO, carajo! ¡No puedo esperar, coño, al Dr. McPor-supuesto-que-te-llamaré-tan-pronto-el-infierno-se-congele-y-una-parvada-de-pájaros-salgan-de-mi-culo!

_Putisima madre._

Tomé la última impresión de la agenda del tour del último álbum de Edward, y lo revise, intentando desviar mi atención del teléfono que no sonaba. Miré la agenda que estaba llenísima y sonreí con amargura.

_Bueno, hermano mayor, mejor disfrutas de tu tiempo con Bella ahora, por que en un par de días los dos estarán tan malditamente ocupados que no tendrán tiempo ni para rascarse ustedes mismos y mucho menos para rascarse el uno al otro. _Azote el papel en el escritorio. _Al menos alguien en esta familia estaba cogiendo, por lo menos._

Mire mi estúpido y aún silencioso teléfono y considere aventarlo contra la pared. _Eso le enseñara a no desafiarme. _Inútilmente, lo miré feo.

_Mierda._

_¿De que sirve tener una mirada láser tamaño industrial si no funciona en silenciosos teléfonos de mierda y estúpidos y sexys terapeutas?_

Bufé y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, lista para hacer un berrinche épico.

De pronto, el teléfono sonó.

Salté de la silla y lo miré como si fuera una serpiente mortal a punto de atacar.

_Oh mierda. Esta bien, esta sonando. ¿QUE HAGO AHORA?_

Sabía que estaba entrando en pánico, pero no podía evitarlo. Existía la posibilidad de que el hombre más sexy del planeta estuviera al otro lado de la línea, y de pronto me sentí completamente incapaz de lidiar con ese hecho.

— ¡BREE!— le grité a la puerta. Camine furiosamente de un lado a otro mientras el teléfono seguía sonando con insistencia. La cabeza de Bree se asomó nerviosa por la puerta.

—Um… ¿me gritaste?

— ¡CON UNA CHINGADA CONTESTA EL PUTO TELEFONO EN ESTE MOMENTO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! — grité, en un nuevo estado de locura jamás presenciada por ojos humanos. Bree corrió al teléfono y contesto.

—Bueno, Agencia de Publicidad Alice Cullen, habla Bree.

Escuchó y yo deje de respirar mientras intentaba escuchar la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Um… déjeme revisar por favor. ¿Puede decirme quien esta llamando? —Bree me miró e inadvertidamente levantó una ceja. Miró hacia otro lado. —Ya veo. Un momento por favor.

Puso la mano sobre la bocina del teléfono y me susurró. —Es el Dr. Hale ¿Quieres hablar con él?

Mierda. Buena pregunta. De pronto me di cuenta, que incluso con la metida de mano de esta mañana, todavía no tenía una conversación con el hombre, bueno una que no girara alrededor de mi enferma obsesión con él, o su resistencia a ponerme contra el sofá y cogerme en su oficina.

_¿Qué coños diría? "Um… hola Jasper, de verdad disfrute_ _acariciar tu polla esta mañana… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"_

_Jesús. Estoy tan jodida. No me siento lista para…_

— ¿Alice?—Bree me interrumpió.

— ¿QUE PUTAS, BREE? ¡NO PUEDES DARTE CUENTA QUE ESTOY TENIENDO UN MUY IMPORTANTE MONOLOGO INTERNO EN ESTE MOMENTO!, ¡¿O ERES COMPLETAMENTE CIEGA E INUTIL, CARAJO?

Su labio inferior tembló y yo exhale, furiosa conmigo por castigarla por mis asquerosas inseguridades. Gentilmente tomé el teléfono de su mano y la abracé.

—Lo siento, Bree. Me volví un poquito loca— ella asintió y pude escuchar su respiración elevarse. —Mira, tomate el resto del día ¿de acuerdo? — agarré la tarjeta de crédito de la compañía de mi escritorio y se la di. —Ve a comprarte algo lindo.

Me miró por debajo de sus pestañas y me dio una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias Alice, eres como la mejor y así.

Saltó de la habitación como un muy emocionado cachorro.

_Espera un segundo. ¿Acaba de manipularme como a un violín? Esa perra lista._

Sonreí y puse el teléfono en mi oreja. Escuché. ¿Estaba todavía ahí?

— ¿Alice?

Solté el teléfono.

_Jesús. _Su súper caliente voz tira calzones era mucho más potente por el teléfono. Apreté las piernas para evitar que mis partes femeninas gritaran histéricas y corrieran por la habitación cantando "Aleluya"

Levante el teléfono y lo apreté con fuerza. Lo lleve lentamente a mi oreja.

— ¿Hola?

—Alice, ¿acabas de tirar el teléfono?

—Um… un poco.

— ¿Un poco?

—Bueno, mucho.

—Ajá.

—Completamente. Lo tire por completo. En el piso. Pero no se rompió. Todavía sirve.

Jeez, parecía como si el ingles fuera mi segunda lengua.

_Solo habla con el hombre, por el amor de Dios, Alice, y deja de ser una completa idiota._

Escuche una risa por el otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Te afecto tanto, Alice, que ni siquiera puedes sostener bien tu teléfono?

_Dios. NO tiene idea. _—Ajá.

—Alice— dijo con una voz grave y de pronto necesite sentarme. —Dime. Dime que es lo que te hago.

_Oh… dulce… Señor._

Luche para mantenerme consciente a pesar de tanta cachondez. Gemí, de verdad, di un puto gran gemido por el teléfono.

—Oh Jesús, Jasper. Me conviertes en una loca. No puedo funcionar cuando estoy cerca de ti. Me vuelves loca.

—Mmm… entonces es bueno que sea terapeuta ¿no?

Me hundí en mi sillón de cuero y cerré los ojos mientras imaginaba al Dr. McSexy cogiéndome con fuerza mientras estaba inclinada sobre su escritorio de caoba. Estoy muy segura que gemí de nuevo. —Oh… si Doctor Hale, si.

—Alice, ¿sabes que me haces sentir exactamente igual?

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente. — ¿En serio?

—Si. En serio. Con la excepción de que tengo una excelente habilidad en agarrar el teléfono.

Me reí. —Bueno, estoy segura que es por que tienes algo con que practicar esas habilidades de agarre.

_Jodeme._

_¿Acabo de sugerir que él toma su polla con regularidad?_

Lo escuché gemir, suavemente.

_Sip. ¿Tú que sabes? Tengo una boca sucia natural. Excelente debo añadir._

— ¿Piensas seguido en mi verga, Alice?

_Oh Dios… esa voz…diciendo la palabra verga… oh… no hay nada mejor._

—Si— dije con voz rasposa. —Pienso en tu verga casi todo el tiempo. De hecho, creo que tengo DOV, Desorden Obsesivo de tu Verga. — el rió y una descarga de electricidad llenó mi cuerpo, quedándose en mi ardiente centro.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con mi verga, Alice?

—Oh… Dios… — mi mente intento escoger una de mis tantas fantasías. —Pienso en meterla en mi boca, probarte… consumirte.

Gimió suavemente y el era el sonido más glorioso que mis oídos hayan escuchado. —Mmm… ¿qué más?

—Pienso en ti, entrando y saliendo de mí…— otro gemido.

_Oh, querido Dios, es como una droga. Necesito más._

—Oh, Dios, si Alice. Me tomó todo mi autocontrol para no cogerte con fuerza contra la puerta hoy. Te veías y sabías tan bien, estaba tan cerca de perder el control. Me vuelves loco.

Recargue la cabeza y deje que sus palabras me bañaran.

_¿De verdad esta pasando esto? ¿El hombre de mis sueños de verdad me esta diciendo estas increíblemente sexys cosas a mi?_

—Alice, quiero que me escuches, y hagas exactamente lo que te digo, ¿entiendes?

_Oh Jasper. Puedes decirme que cacaree como una gallina y te lo juro, que pondría un puto huevo._

—Um… si.

—Ve a la puerta de tu oficina y ciérrala con llave.

Arrastre los pies hasta la puerta en mis débiles piernas. No es que importara mucho, Bree estaría fuera todo el día y no tenía ninguna junta. Le puse llave rápidamente.

—Listo.

—Alice, ¿Tu teléfono tiene altavoz?

—Si.

—Ponlo.

Presione el botón de altavoz. — ¿Puedes escucharme?

—Si, Alice, puedo escucharte perfectamente, y Dios, lo que me hace tu voz— lo escuche respirar profundo e imagine sus perfectos pectorales contra la fina tela de su camisa. —Ahora, quiero que levantes tu falda, Alice y te quites las pantaletas.

—Oh… dios… si— mis manos temblaban mientras removía rápidamente la frágil pieza de encaje. —Listo.

— ¿Recuerdas mis manos sobre ti esta tarde, Alice?

—Uh… si… tus manos… esas sexys manos.

—Quiero que imagines que tus manos son mis manos, Alice, ¿puedes hacer eso?

Mordí mi labio en anticipación. —Si.

—Bien. Ahora Alice, quiero que toques tus senos.

—Oh… Jesús… si, por favor. — abrí mi blusa y baje mi sostén, pasando las manos ligeramente por encima de mis pechos, imaginando los hermosos dedos de Jasper tocar mi sensible piel.

—Eso es Alice, tócate… siente mis manos en tu cuerpo… acariciándote… apretando tu deliciosa exuberancia.

—Oh, si, Jasper… tócame…

—Oh, Dios Alice, te sientes tan bien. Tu piel es tan suave, como seda… y tus pezones… Jesús, aprieta tus pezones, Alice…

—Oh…

Ahogue un grito cuando apreté y jale mis duros pezones con las manos sustitutas de Jasper.

—Si, justo así… si. Ahora Alice, necesito que toques tu estomago… — mis manos bajaron, trazando una línea de electricidad por donde pasaban. —Más abajo— fui más abajo, la voz de Jasper me estimulaba y me emocionaba más allá de la razón. Alcancé mi dolorosa humedad y ahogue un grito cuando mis dedos acariciaron ligeramente. —Si, Alice… justo ahí… acaríciate.

—Oh Dios, Jasper sigue hablando… por favor— mi respiración se elevó mientras mi/Jasper mano hizo círculos y presiono contra mi hinchada protuberancia, generando una descarga eléctrica que me hizo gemir de placer.

—Alice, si, más rápido bebé… te tocó más rápido… y con más fuerza…— mis manos tomaron mente propia, y me acariciaban con frenesí, mis paredes se apretaron y contrajeron, desesperadas por algún tipo de alivio. —Mierda, Jasper, si… por favor… no dejes de hablar— seguí apretándome mientras descargas de electricidad comenzaron a salir muy dentro de mi. —Oh, Jesús… oh Cristo… oh si, Jasper, si… puta madre, ¡tus manos son maravillosas!

—Alice… córrete por mí… ¡quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre cuando te corres!

Su voz me empujo al borde. —Oh…SI, Jasper… ¡DIOS, SI! ¡JASPER!—mis paredes tenían violentos espasmos, mandando placer por todo mi cuerpo mientras mi espalda se arqueaba y mi cerebro explotaba con imágenes del Dr. McSoy-tan-putamente-sexy-que-acabo-de-darte-el-mejor-puto-orgasmo-de-tu-vida-entera-y-ni-siquiera-esta-en-la-misma-habitación-que-tú.

Jadee e hice muecas de placer cuando la última ola de placer se fue.

Mi mente intentaba comprender que acababa de pasar.

_No mames, nunca había experimentado algo así, pensaba que un orgasmo era un orgasmo, pero que acaba de pasar, definitivamente era un enorme súper mutante orgasmo con esteroides._

Di una respiración temblorosa, intentando calmar mi loco pulso.

Podía escuchar a Jasper respirar pesado también, y me pregunte si se estuvo tocando todo el tiempo.

—Oh… Jesús… Jasper, eso fue… wow… fuera de este mundo— mi respiración todavía era entrecortada y mi cerebro somnoliento por la descarga de endorfinas. — ¿Tú… um… quiero decir… tu, ya sabes… mientras yo estaba… tu sabes?

Su risa ronca casi me hace venirme otra vez. —Alice, esta llamada no era para mi, era para ti. Aunque… Jesús… no creo que mi verga haya estado así de dura antes.

Una imagen mental de su hermosa erección bombardeo mi cerebro, y mi boca se puso en automático. —Jasper— ordene firmemente. —Quiero que vayas a la puerta y la cierres con llave.

Escuche un movimiento del otro lado del teléfono y el rió otra vez. —Alice Cullen… eres una mujer malvada.

Escuche un fuerte clic y lamí mis labios en anticipación.

—Lo amas, Hale. Ahora, baja tus pantalones y pon esas sexys manos alrededor de esa maravillosa polla tuya…

El sonido de sus magníficos gemidos vibraron por toda mi oficina mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse y yo estaba en el cielo.

**Lo siento chicas, el maniático no estuvo presente hoy, lo tuvimos que encerrar por cierta discusión de muchas chicas peleando por él, su ego se disparo el cielo y quería estar con todas y se puso un poco… bueno mucho muuuuy loco y lo tuvimos que tranquilizar y guardar muy, muy bien.**

**¿Les gusto? Hubo mucho Alice – Jasper, así que si hay fan de ellos por ahí deben de estar muy contentas. **

**¿Qué piensan de los secretos de Bella y Edward? Falta poco para saber más o menos de que tratan. ¿Y Charlie? Un amor de Dios, ¿verdad?**

**Y recuerden REVIEW=ADELANTO. Si no tienen cuenta, repito, dejen su mail con espacios (onda: mi _ mail _ bla bla bla bla).**

**Si quieren pasen al grupo de Las Gritonas en Facebook, para adelantos, preguntas, insultos etc.**

**REVIEW=ADELANTO**

**REVIEW=ADELANTO**

**REVIEW=ADELANTO**

**REVIEW=ADELANTO**

**REVIEW=ADELANTO**

…**. Reviews?**


	16. Verdades no dichas

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

_N/A_

_*Hablando suavemente por el teléfono*¿Estas segura, Bella? Si, escribí exactamente lo que me dijiste, ¿pero de verdad quieres que las personas sepan esto? Es muy personal… ok… si, entiendo. Por supuesto yo les digo. De acuerdo, hablo contigo después. *Cuelga el teléfono*_

Hola a todas… um… este capitulo ha sido muy traumático para escribir. Bella y Edward necesitaban contar sus historias, y aunque sabía que era necesario, no fue agradable. Bella quería que les dijera que no importa lo que piensen de ella, por favor NO sientan lastima, no puede soportar las caras de lastima, y si hacen eso, sin duda alguna ella pateara sus culos.

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene temas oscuros. No son rayos de sol y arcoíris en la Tierra de las Gritonas el día de hoy.

**Capitulo 16. Verdades no dichas.**

**BPOV**

Sentí al oscuro extraño jalarme en sus brazos, y por primera vez desde que mi madre rompió mi corazón en millones de pedacitos, me sentí… a salvo. Solo había pasado seis semanas en la calle, pero el dolor desgarrador que vivía dentro de mí, haciendo cada respiro y movimiento doler, hacía que pareciera más.

Me había vuelto insensible a la humillación de la sobrevivencia para este punto. Buscando entre los botes de basura como una rata, buscando como desesperada en los sucios recipientes algo que fuera comida vagamente digerible era algo que podía soportar. Soportar las miradas de asco y lastima de los extraños mientras me escurría en los baños públicos, desesperada por intentar lavar la pestilencia de lo que me había convertido, era algo soportable. Abrazar a mi animal interno para intimidar a la escoria que me veía como una presa vulnerable y débil, se había convertido en algo que podía soportar.

La única cosa que no podía soportar era la fría realidad de que ahora esto era mi vida. Mi cerebro gritaba en protesta mientras intentaba comprender como había perdido todo mi valor, como no merecía absolutamente nada de felicidad, que había salido de un infierno, para meterme con fuerza, a otro. Gritaba con violencia mientras descendía a mi purgatorio personal, rogándome que luchara, que resistiera la desesperanza que me arrastraba como una hoja, pero el peso de mi auto desprecio y culpa era inexorable, y no iba a ser negada.

Cuando "él" me encontró, estaba encogida debajo de unas oscuras escaleras, viendo, catatónica un viejo anuncio de viajes mostrando una joven pareja sentados en una playa tropical, tomando cocteles. Se había convertido en mi lugar favorito, y podía ver por horas la seductora imagen, ignorando las desconcertadas miradas de los que pasaban, ignorando mi hambre, el hedor de mi cuerpo sucio y lo más importante, ignorando a la lastimada y traicionada chica dentro de mi que me gritaba que nunca experimentaría la felicidad sin preocupaciones de la sonriente pareja en la rota y borrosa imagen, por que yo era un animal, que ni siquiera merecía el amor de su madre.

La imagen me transportaba a otro lugar; a un lugar donde no tenía que recordarme a la edad de trece años, llorando hasta quedarme dormida mientras el dolor de mi cuerpo roto y mente dañada me ahogaban en un pequeño cuarto. Me llevaba a un lugar donde podía cerrar los ojos sin tener que recordar la cara de Phil mientras me paraba sobre él, con la sangre en cabello enmarañado escurriendo de mí mientras gritaba cinco años de traición, vergüenza y venganza. No tenía que recordar la cara de horror y asco de mi madre mientras me abofeteaba y me gritaba que me largara y nunca regresara.

Así que cuando él me encontró, y me susurró con una cálida voz, llena de protección y comodidad. Un escape del infierno que estaba viviendo, me fui con él: voluntariamente, agradecida y sin preguntas.

Me dio comida, una pequeña y sucia cama y por primera vez en pocos días, de verdad pensé que él era mi salvador, pero había una pequeña y cínica parte en mí que sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Que notaba como me estudiaba cuando pensaba que no lo estaba viendo. Se daba cuenta como sus manos comenzaron a explorar mi cuerpo cuando pretendía que me consolaba, y entendí, rápidamente, que la calidez y seguridad que me había prometido era algo que él quería que me ganara.

Tenía que darle crédito, comenzó lentamente, pidiéndome que solo lo complaciera a él, oralmente… que le pagara por su increíble generosidad. No proteste. Mi cuerpo era todo lo que tenía, y el hecho que mi boca era capaz de complacerlo era algo por lo que casi estaba agradecida.

Una noche, mientras tocaba mis senos con rudeza, pregunto acerca de mi virginidad. Casi me carcajeo. _¿Qué si era virgen? _La palabra me parecía ridícula. Virginidad implicaba cierto nivel de inocencia y pureza que no había conocido desde que mi padre murió. Implicaba que yo era inmaculada e incorrupta y la culpa en mi rió con amargura al pensar eso. Era verdad que nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre, ¿pero era virgen? El pensamiento parecía incomprensible considerando el hecho que había sido bien y completamente jodida por el universo, sin parar, durante toda mi corta vida.

Sin embargo, sabía lo que él quería decir, así que le dije que lo era. Su cara se contrajo de felicidad al saberlo y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que pagarle su generosidad con mi talentosa boca no solo a _él_, sino también me pidió que comenzara a "ser agradecida" con un selecto grupo de sus "amigos". Los complacía aturdida, apenas consciente de los agarres desesperados mientras les daba placer. Mi boca me mantenía de descender al más bajo circulo del infierno, y llegue a la conclusión de que no era una puta por que no había dinero cambiando de manos… al menos no las mías.

El día que él subasto mi virginidad al mejor postor, la diminuta parte de mi cerebro que reconoció lo que pasaba me grito que peleara, que me protegiera, que me diera cuenta que merecía más de lo que había permitido convertirme. Lo ignore. Era más fácil hacerlo. No tenía evidencia que sugiriera que merecía algo más. Era culpable, y necesitaba ser castigada.

Perdí mi virginidad en una sucia y apestosa habitación de hotel. El suertudo ganador de mi raro premio jadeó y gruño encima de mí mientras tres de sus amigos estaban por ahí, observando, acariciándose y dando miradas lascivas cuando arranco la última pieza de inocencia de mi. Casi y si lo sentí. Para ese entonces, el maravilloso entumecimiento había descendido, y por eso, estaba agradecida, al menos para ese tiempo.

Durante los próximos doce meses, cada perversión imaginable fue hecha en mí, y las tome todas sin quejarme. Participe en mi propia humillación sin ningún lloriqueó, haciendo lo que me decían, aceptando cada uno de "sus" caprichos como un mal necesario. Era patética. Me odiaba en silencio por cada sudoroso cerdo que se metía en mí y después de un tiempo, comencé a odiarlo a "él" más que a todos.

—Ah, mi pequeña Swan— dijo una noche mientras me cogía a dormir. —He tenido muchas chicas durante todos estos años, pero tu eres mi favorita. ¿Sabes por que?— negué con la cabeza mientras salía y entraba en mi, desesperado por correrse en el condón y salirse a la chingada de mi. —Es por que de verdad no te importa, ¿cierto? Tienes tanto odio para ti misma, que nada de lo que te hago es suficiente, ¿verdad, Isabella?— hice una mueca cuando puso su sucia boca sobre la mía y metió la lengua. Me succiono con rudeza antes de salirse de mi boca y gruñir mientras se corría. — ¡Oh Dios, si! ¡Perteneces a mi, putita! ¡Eres mía! ¡Siempre! ¡Si!

Rodo de encima de mi y rápidamente me cubrí con la sabanas y me di la vuelta, dejando que el bendito entumecimiento me llegara. —Siempre pertenecerás a mí, mi pequeña Swan, mi sucia putita— me miro de soslayo mientras se paraba. —Ahora soy tu dueño.

Mis orejas quemaron con sus palabras. Era la primera vez que me lo decía, y el término retumbaba en mi cabeza mientras besaba mi frente y salía. Mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, el entumecimiento comenzó a desaparecer, y fue remplazado por pura y violenta ira. Pulsó por todo mi cuerpo mientras la verdad de sus palabras tiraban mi pared de negación construida con tanto cuidado.

Era una puta.

Era _su _puta.

Me odiaba tanto que me había dejado controlar por este animal. Él tenía todo el poder y yo se lo había dado. Me estaba matando a mi misma, pedazo a pedazo, hombre a hombre, cediendo a la tristeza, culpa y dolor… dejándolo ganar, dejándolo tomarme. Lo había odiado por tanto tiempo que había sido fácil ignorar que, muy dentro, yo sabía la verdad… que esto era mi culpa. ¿Alguna vez él me forzó a algo? No. ¿Alguna vez me negué a las asquerosas cosas que me pedía? No. ¿Alguna vez dije la puta palabra "no"? No.

De pronto, los últimos doce meses pasaron por mi cerebro como un huracán y corrí al baño y vomite explosivamente. Saque todo lo que estaba dentro de mi, poniéndolo en la asquerosa porcelana, y junto con el contenido de mi estomago, me purgue de la auto compasiva y patética chica que había permitido ser comprada y vendida como un pedazo barato de carne.

Me enjuague la boca y me lavé la cara, y luego hice algo que no había hecho en casi un año: me miré en el espejo. Miré en lo que me había convertido, y la diminuta chispa de auto respeto que ardía dentro de mi, explotó. ¿Qué putas estaba haciendo? Jesús, sobreviví cinco años de abuso de tortura física y angustia mental ¿solo para dejar que la falta de un par de comidas y falta de comodidades me convirtieran en una estúpida llena de odio y auto destrucción? No lo creo putisima madre. Ya no más.

Corrí a mi cuarto, me vestí, metí todo lo que tenía en una sucia mochila y me salí como la chingada de ese lugar que había sido testigo de los peores momentos de mi vida. Corrí a las calles y sentí algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: libertad. Sabía que él iba a estar furioso. Incluso sabía que me iba a encontrar, pero en ese momento, no me importó. En todo en lo que podía pensar eran en salir, en escapar e intentar recuperar los pedazos de mi alma que habían sido sembrados por toda la ciudad. Necesitaba encontrar a la chica que tenía la fortaleza para soportar las palizas que recibía por su desagradecida perra de madre. La chica que sabía que podía hacer frente a cualquier humillación en cuanto fuera en mis términos, no en los de los demás. Necesitaba encontrar a Bella, y dejar a esa niñita sin poder en ese sucio cuarto de hotel lleno de manchas de semen y condones usados.

Él me encontró cuatro días después. Rogándome que regresara, luego me lo ordenó, me amenazó y cuando nada de eso funcionó, comenzó a golpearme. Casi me reí cuando el primer puñetazo chocó con mi quijada y casi me deja inconsciente. ¿De verdad pensaba que eso era algo nuevo para mí? ¿Qué no había soportado más de eso? ¿Qué podía lastimarme más de lo que me había lastimado yo? Que puto pendejo.

Lo deje golpearme hasta que se canso y sus manos estaban abiertas y sangrando, y cuando intento arrastrarme fuera de mi callejón, fuera de mi santuario, mi libertad, grite de furia como un gato salvaje y luché contra él con el ultimo gramo de energía que me quedaba. Eventualmente, cedió y me soltó, jadeando, maltratada y sangrando en el frio piso. Mientras comenzaba a alejarse, sentí una pequeña sensación de orgullo comenzar a quemar dentro de mí, y se sintió mejor que cualquier otra cosa que haya experimentado. Había ganado. Había reclamado mi derecho de decidir lo que me pasaba, y juré que jamás rechazaría ese derecho, por ninguna razón, por ninguna persona.

Esa fue la noche en que Charlie me encontró. Me cargó en sus brazos y limpió mis heridas, todo el tiempo balbuceando acerca de cómo los ángeles deberían estar contentos de que me estaba ayudando, y tocaba compulsivamente su sombrero de copa. Estuvo sobre mí durante tres días mientras lo peor de mis heridas sanaba, llevándome comida y agua e incluso analgésicos que había robado de una farmacia cercana, y cuando "él" regresaba, intentando reclamar su propiedad, encontraba un loco Charlie que gruñía parado sobre mí como un perro guardián rabioso. El cobarde cabrón casi se mea encima.

Durante los próximos años intentó que regresara con él, mucho más veces de las que puedo contar, pero él sabia que había perdido su poder sobre mí. Nunca volvería a ser su producto para comprar y vender otra vez. Continuaba golpeándome cuando me encontraba sola, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, logre poder darle tanto como recibía.

Y ahora, aquí estaba, enredada en una bata esponjada, estirada en una hermosa cama, en un lujoso pent-house, lo más alejada de esa vida como podía estar, y aún así, todavía no estaba libre de ella.

Cerré los ojos y escuche la música flotar por el pasillo, enredándome en un capullo de felicidad y maravilla, susurrándome acerca del excepcional hombre que la estaba creando. Suspire y la deje lavarme, rezando que pudiera disolver el nido de serpientes que había tomado lugar en mi estómago, retorciéndose y siseando viejas dudas e inseguridades directamente en mí embrujada mente.

Cuando regresamos al pent-house después de visitar a Charlie, Edward y yo pasamos el resto de la tarde en un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabía como hacer frente a la brecha que se formaba entre nosotros. Mientras el silencio continuaba, parecía llenarse con todas las cosas que no nos habíamos dicho, haciéndolo más pesado, profundo y difícil de romper. Eventualmente, Edward fue al cuarto de música y yo a mi habitación, y mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi, separándome del hombre que amaba, maldije violentamente el hecho que no fuera una chica normal, una que sus padres hubieran amado, que tuviera una niñez apropiada, que pudiera amar al hombre de sus sueños sin estar viendo sobre su hombro constantemente, preguntándose cuando su sórdido pasado la atraparía y destruyera toda esperanza que tuviera para su futuro en un irreconocible desastre.

Llame brevemente a Charlie, murmurando una disculpa por mi comportamiento de la tarde, pero la verdad solo necesitaba escuchar una voz amiga y reconfortante. Él se disculpo profusamente de regreso, haciéndome sentir todavía más mierda de lo que me sentía antes de llamarle. Hablamos un poco del asesinato de la Loca Jess Stanley. La policía estuvo interrogando a las personas de la calle, buscando por alguna pista que los guiara al asesino, pero como siempre, la calle no hablaba. Charlie, el siempre ex–policía, les dijo algunas de sus teorías y yo escuchaba, intentando empujar la imagen mental que seguía metiéndose en mi cerebro.

Me veía a mi, ensangrentada y rota, yaciendo sobre otra basura en un apestoso callejón, pudriéndome lentamente mientras el mundo seguía como si nada. Nadie me reportaría como desaparecida. Nadie me buscaría frenético. Nadie lloraría mientras me enterraran en una caja de cartón en una tumba sin nombre. Temblé. Si no fuera por Edward, ese pudo haber sido mi destino. Intente no pensar en eso.

Murmuré mi despedida a Charlie y tome un baño, desesperada por intentar lavar el malestar que se arrastraba por todo mi cuerpo.

Mientras me enredaba en la bata y me acostaba en la cama, pensé en todo lo que Edward había traído a mi vida, como me había salvado sin saberlo, y ahora, su música me llamaba, haciendo que diera el primer paso, para romper el silencio. Sabía que no estaba lista para decirle a Edward todo, pero también sabía que si uno de los dos no hacía algo, lo que fuera, el silencio nos tragaría, y lo amaba demasiado como para dejar que eso pasara. Me puse de pie, me vestí, no siendo capaz de estar separada de él ni un momento más.

Seguí el sublime sonido, dejándolo lavar mi vergüenza, hasta que estuve parada detrás de él, viéndolo crear belleza de la nada. Pase mis manos por sus hombros y el se inclinó sobre mi, todavía tocando. Toque sus brazos, dejando mis manos ponerse sobre las de él mientras pasaba por las teclas. Mi cabeza se recostó en su hombro mientras yo me recostaba en él, y las serpientes gradualmente se disolvieron mientras volteaba su cara sobre la mía y me besaba suavemente. Dejo de tocar y me puso sobre su regazo, enterrando su cara en mi cuello y solo respiró. Nos abrazamos el uno al otro por mucho tiempo, y lentamente el silencio se levanto y desapareció, como niebla en una mañana fría.

—Te amo Chica Pipí, ¿sabes eso, verdad?

—Lo sé. Yo también te amo, Tarado.

Eventualmente me hice para atrás y lo miré a la cara. Era asombroso para mi que este magnifico hombre me amara y me quisiera. Trace sus rasgos gentilmente, sintiendo sus ojos verdes en mí mientras exploraba la gloria de su cara.

¿Entendería si le cuento? ¿Sería capaz de bloquear las imágenes de mí y de incontables hombres que había cogido de maneras inimaginables, o no sería capaz de ver más allá de la patética puta que solía ser? Quería, demasiado, estar segura de su amor, de su constancia ¿pero cómo? Todavía tenía problemas en creer que él era real, en mis brazos, y amándome… ¿de verdad quería arriesgarlo al hacerle ver lo poco que valía la pena para él?

Parte de mí quería decirle y luego correr, solo para ver si me seguiría. Pero parte de mi sabía que él nunca lo haría, y eso me mataba.

Trace sus labios con mis dedos, memorizando su perfección. Me incliné y presione mis labios contra los de él, gentilmente, con reverencia, bebiendo su aliento, siendo vagamente consciente de sus manos apretándose alrededor de mí. Se hizo para atrás y levantó su mano a mi cara, tomando mi quijada en sus dedos, trazando suavemente la curva de mi oreja. Vi fascinada cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron y el movimiento de pecho comenzó a acelerarse. Todo de él me ponía en trance, la forma en que se movía, la forma en la que olía, su talento, compasión, su perfecta belleza. El era el indicado. Era como si hubiera ganado la puta lotería y ni siquiera hubiera comprado un boleto.

_Por favor déjanos superar esto. _Rece silenciosamente.

Puso mi cara sobre la de él, y comenzó a succionar mis labios, persuadiendo lentamente a mi boca de abrirse para poder meter su lengua. Nos besamos suavemente, con amor, pero sin ceder a las locas hormonas que siempre parecían dictar como hacíamos el amor. Esta noche no era de eso. Esta noche era sobre algo más profundo, algo con más significado. Era más que nuestros cuerpos y era mucho más emocionante por eso.

Enterré mis manos en su cabello y me perdí en su beso. Guio mi cara hacía un lado mientras hacía mas profunda nuestra conexión y abrí la boca para permitirle hacer más. Podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi cara mientras él gemía quietamente en mi boca, y por instinto mis manos se apretaron en su cabello. El gimió otra vez, y escuche mi propio gemido contestarle.

Me aleje, necesitando respirar. —Edward— jadee. — ¿Cuándo llegara Alice?

Paso sus manos por mi hombro hasta mi cadera, masajeándome con sus dedos mientras pasaba. —Me llamó hace rato para decirme que no llegaría a casa hasta tarde. Dijo algo acerca de algún dictado que tenía que hacer en su oficina.

Fruncí el ceño. — ¿Qué putas es un dictado?

Edward se encogió de hombros y comenzó a besar mi cuello. —La verdad no me importa.

De pronto, a mi tampoco me importaba. —Entonces, ¿estamos solos?

Murmuró en mi cuello. —Eso parece. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Me levanté de su regazo y la jale hacía mi. Comenzó a dirigirse hacía el cuarto pero lo detuve, y el levanto las cejas.

—Quédate— ordene suavemente.

**EPOV**

Después de llegar de la casa de Charlie, Bella y yo dimos círculos uno del otro toda la silenciosa tarde, con tortuosa quietud, intentando como desesperados como comunicarnos pero fallando miserablemente. Eventualmente mi frustración sacó lo mejor de mí y camine al cuarto de música y me deje caer en el banco del piano.

Me sentía como mierda.

Bella merecía mi confianza, se la había ganando de millones de formas, y aún así era un puto cobarde como para dársela plenamente. ¿De verdad me sentía tan inseguro por lo que sentía ella por mí?

El maniático rodó a mi subconsciente, golpeando su barbilla pensando.

_Bueno, ¿Veamos esto de forma lógica, si?_

_No creo que sea posible que tú seas capaza de usar la puta lógica ¿eh?_

El gruño. _Bien. Tú se lógico, yo seré… yo._

_Bien. Bella me ama. Entonces ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo de decirle de mi pasado?_

Me sacudió la cabeza como si fuera idiota. _Bella te ama por que sabe absolutamente nada de ti, aparte por el hombre putamente domado que pretendes ser cuando ella esta cerca. ¿De vedad crees que si te hubiera conocido hace doce meses te hubiera hecho caso?_

Mi estomago se retorció y ardió. _Era una persona diferente en ese entonces_.

_No, no lo eras. Eras la misma persona. Solo que dejabas ver a las personas ver tu verdadero yo, no esta versión toda dulce y calmada que en este momento pretendes ser._

_Estas equivocado cabrón. Yo era TÚ en ese entonces, completamente fuera de control, haciendo y tomando lo que quería, y importándome una mierda las consecuencias o a quien coños pudiera lastimar. Era un puto animal, no podía hacerme cargo de mis más básico y asquerosos deseos, tus deseos mejor dicho._

_¿Así que soy el único responsable por tu comportamiento? ¿No tienes para nada la culpa? ¿Qué, no somos dos entidades viviendo en el mismo cuerpo, y cuando yo estaba en control tu te largaste a una clase de yoga o que? ¿Eso es lo que estas diciendo?_

_No… ¡Claro que no!... _

_No, pendejo, de verdad espero que no. No tienes personalidad múltiple por el amor de Dios. Tienes una sola personalidad… yo. Aprende a vivir con eso._

Pase los dedos por mi cabello y suspire con pesadez. Puse las manos en las teclas y comencé a tocar, usando la música para calmar mi vergüenza. Intente convencerme de que no era responsable por las horribles cosas que hice en el pasado, que fue él, el maniático, pero sabía que sería alimentar mi necesidad de negación, y si hacía eso después de toda la costosa terapia por la que había pasado, Jasper patearía mi culo la próxima semana.

¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en lastimarme a mi y otros en ese entonces? ¿Qué excusa tenía por todas las cosas que hice? ¿Una infancia infeliz? Nop. ¿Padres indiferentes? Nop. ¿Un padrastro abusivo y una madre buena para nada e impotente que dejo que me sacaran la infancia a golpes?

_Oh. Jesús._

Eso era. Esa era la razón por la que tenía tanto miedo de contarle a Bella mis pecados.

Sabía que podría aceptar cualquier cosa que ella hubiera hecho, sin preguntas o dudas, por que SABIA que después por todo lo que paso, sabía que cualquier cosa, incluso la dolorosa tortura y asesinato de ese hijo de puta de Phil, estaría más que justificado ante mis ojos.

¿Pero yo? Era un niño bonito ordinario, de clase medía y que asistía a una escuela privada, que le habían dado todo lo que quiso en la vida, solo para sentirme completamente insatisfecho y desagradecido después de que le daban todo. Bella tenía cada excusa en el mundo por sus pecados, y yo no tuve ninguna. Fui un idiota, uno de primera clase, inmaduro, cabrón idiota, que no merecía su amor.

El Maniático me acarició la espalda como consolándome. _Oh, vamos, tuvimos buenos momentos, ¿no crees? ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que ese grupo de chicas encontraron como entrar a tu camerino después del show? Estabas llenando tu nariz con la mejor cocaína que habías tenido en un buen tiempo, y cuando entraron, tú muy generosamente las dejaste participar. Eso fue muy amable de tu parte._

_Maniático, tenían diecisiete años. Dios santo, gracias por recordarme que drogue a cuatro menores de edad._

_Pero si no las hubieras drogado, entonces no hubieran estado tan dispuestas a desnudarse contigo, y entre ellas, y oh… ver a esas chicas devorarte como si fueras un caramelo con saber a carne fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida._

Cerré los ojos y me concentre en la música. No quería escuchar eso. Había intentado tanto perdonarme por mis errores; Jasper había insistido en eso, pero recordarlos traía puñales de vergüenza directo a mi consciencia, acuchillándome y retorciéndose con culpa desbastadora.

El maniático disfrutaba mi dolor. Se frotó las manos con júbilo mientras continuaba torturándome. _Oh, oh… ¿y que tal de la primera vez que intentaste la heroína? ¡Eso fue una chingonada! Te cogiste a esa fan medio puta que te dio la droga, y luego, te cogiste a su hermana ¡enfrente de ella! Entonces insististe en que se cogieran entre ellas ¡Y lo hicieron! Ah, buenos tiempos…_

_Cállate. Por favor, detente. Solo déjame olvidar… _

_Pero Edward, estas son las cosas que Bella necesita escuchar ¿verdad? Eso es lo que necesita escuchar de ti si llegas a ser completamente honesta con ella, ¿no crees?_

Mi pulso se triplicó con solo pensarlo, y sentí el pánico arrastrarse por todo mi cerebro.

_No. Nunca debe saberlo, nada de nada. Jamás…_

_¿Y que de esa noche en Arizona?_

_No…_

_Te acuerdas de eso ¿no?_

_Detente…_

_Por supuesto que te acuerdas. Esa fue la noche en la que finalmente te rompiste y abriste y dejaste que TODA tu locura se mostrara…_

_Por favor, detente, ahora…_

_No te sientas mal. Un montón de personas tienen episodios psicóticos la primera vez que prueban hielo __**(Ice: supongo que es una droga muy pesada, como Cristal o algo así)**__. No es algo raro._

_¡CALLATE!_

_Quiero decir, él lo pidió, ¿no? Ese engreído cabrón, intentando decirte que hacer…_

_¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA! ¡YA!_

_Mereció todos esos golpes que le diste, eso y más. Bueno, probablemente le hubieras dado más si los policías no te hubieran quitado de encima de él, ¿no crees? ¿O vas a decir que fui yo el que hizo todo ese daño esa noche, y que tú te estabas depilando el área del biquini? _

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los dientes. No podía pensar en eso. Simplemente no podía. Mis manos golpearon las teclas, desesperado por distraerme del daño que hice esa noche. Empuje las imágenes de él, lleno de moretones y sangre, casi muerto, fuera de mi mente.

_Aww… Edward, no te sientas mal. Estoy seguro que con la suficiente cirugía plática será capaz de abrazar a sus hijos sin que ellos salgan corriendo gritando en terror… probablemente._

Inhale profundo y deje salir el aire lentamente, determinado de no dejarlo ganar. Entre más lo dejara molestarme, más poder obtenía, y no tenía intenciones de dejarlo salir de su jaula en un buen tiempo.

_No me vas a torturar, pendejo. YO SE que lo he hecho es imperdonable. YO SE que soy un pedazo de mierda que no merece a alguien como Bella, pero hasta que deje de respirar, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerme digno de ella, y si eso significa que tenga que cortarte las bolas y dejarte para que te mueras, entonces lo haré._

Se rió ácidamente. _Bueno, esas son palabras luchadoras, putita. ¿De verdad crees que eres capaz de negarme, vaquero?_

La música se calmó mientras me concentré en mi respiración, lentamente mi pulso recupero el control. El rostro de Bella entro en mi mente, y en ese momento sentí que podía hacer lo que fuera para mantenerla dentro de mi vida. Miré al maniático, calmado. _En las inmortales palabras de John McLean. "Yippey-kiy-yay, pendejo."_

De pronto mi piel comenzó a cosquillear, y sabía sin tener que darme la vuelta sabía que Bella estaba en la habitación. Cada célula de mi cuerpo podía sentirla, y me señalaba a ella, y cuando sentí sus manos en mis hombros, y ese escalofrió incomodo que sentía cuando estábamos separados, despareció. Me relaje en ella y cerré los ojos. Sus manos trazaron suavemente los músculos de mis brazos, bajando hasta descansar en mis manos. Dios, _Bella, desearía ser lo que te mereces. Desearía que el pensar decirte mis más oscuros secretos no me pusiera físicamente enfermo._

Suspiré y vi la perfección de nuestras manos, moviéndose juntas, dos piezas perfectas de la misma moneda. Su cabeza descanso suavemente en mi hombro y su olor me lleno, encendiendo mi cuerpo como siempre. La bese lentamente, alivio saliendo de mi cuando nuestros labios se encontraron. Esta tarde había sido incomoda y odiaba sentirme distanciado de ella, pero ahora ella estaba aquí, conmigo, donde pertenecía.

La jale hacia mí, perdiéndome en ella, escondiendo partes de mí que no quería que viera. La respire, su olor, se esencia. Dibujando en mi la esperanza de que pudiera lavar el hedor de mis errores. Si la hubiera conocido antes, antes de que todo esto pasara, ella me pudo haber salvado, estaba seguro de eso. ¿Todavía podía salvarme? De verdad esperaba que si.

Comenzó a tocarme, y de pronto, todo parecía posible. Involuntariamente mis manos se apretaron alrededor de ella, clamándola como mía. Cada pedazo de piel que ella tocaba suspiraba bajo su caricia. La acerqué más y la besé, llenando mis sentidos con ella, disfrutando de la comodidad y paz que solo ella me podía dar. Ella respondió a mi pasión, nuestros besos se profundizaron, y supe que, eventualmente, le diría todo, cada penosa anécdota, cada horrendo detalle. Le diría y aceptaría cualquier cosa que pensara de mi.

Pero no esta noche. Esta noche necesitaba que me amara, incondicionalmente.

Se alejo, sin aliento. —Edward, ¿cuándo llegara Alice?

Pase mi mano por su espalda, memorizando cada curva —Me llamó hace rato para decirme que no llegaría a casa hasta tarde. Dijo algo acerca de algún dictado que tenía que hacer en su oficina.

— ¿Qué putas es un dictado?

No pude mantener mi boca alejada de ella, así que me incline y succioné su cuello. —La verdad no me importa.

—Entonces, ¿estamos solos?

Pase mi nariz por su yugular, sintiendo como se incrementaba su pulso. —Eso parece. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Se puso de pie, jalándome hasta que estuve parado y me vio a los ojos. _Oh, Jesús, podía nadar en esos ojos por siempre. _Comencé a llevarla al cuarto, pero me detuvo.

Me puso de nuevo frente a ella y paso su mano por mis brazos. —Quédate— ordenó suavemente. _Cristo, podría decirme que saltará del Empire State, con esa voz y yo feliz me convierto en una mancha aplastada en la calle debajo del edificio._

Tomó un paso hacia atrás y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, el amor salía de sus ojos, y yo, obedientemente, seguí su ejemplo. Me quite la playera y la tire al suelo, diciéndole sin palabras todo lo que desesperadamente quería pero que cobardemente no podía.

_Bella, no soy un hombre perfecto, por favor entiende eso. Nunca seré perfecto, pero siempre intentare ser merecedor de ti. _

Me desabroche los pantalones y me los quite, tirándolos sobre los de ella.

_He participado en cosas horribles, causado mucha humillación a mi mismo y a otros. Por favor perdóname._

Me baje los bóxers y me paré, expuesto y temblando frente a ella.

_Por favor quiero que sepas que para mí eres todo: mi vida, mi amor. Por siempre._

Levanto la mano y la puso sobre mi frágil corazón. Un montón de emociones pasaron por su cara, y puse mi mano sobre la de ella, desesperado por tocarla y que entendiera todo lo que ella significaba para mí.

—Edward—dijo con tanta reverencia que nunca ame tanto escuchar mi nombre. —Prometo que te contaré… todo.

Mi corazón explotó. —Sé que lo harás. —dije, simple.

—Y tú me dirás todo…

—Si.

—Y no va a importar…

—Para nada.

La jale hacía m í y gemí su nombre cuando nuestros cuerpos se moldaron con el otro. La bese profundamente, acariciando cada parte de piel que pudiera tocar. Ella pasó sus manos sobre mi pecho y abdomen, antes de tocar la amplitud de mis hombros y espalda. Mi cuerpo se incendio debajo de sus manos, emocionándome en cada toque y caricia. Con gentileza me empujo sobre el taburete del piano, y se puso de rodillas mientras rodaba un condón sobre mí. Toque su cara, y la jale hacía mi boca cuando ella se puso a horcajadas encima de mí.

—Bella— dije, incapaz de seguir negando la desesperación. —Ámame… por favor.

Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción, y limpió la humedad de sus ojos cuando se bajo sobre mí. Los dos exhalamos pesadamente cuando ella me tomó entero, cada parte de mi cuerpo se volvió uno con ella. Mente, cuerpo y alma. Nuestros ojos se conectaron cuando empezamos a movernos juntos, embistiéndonos con suave intensidad. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, sabiendo exactamente lo que el otro necesitaba. Nuestras caderas se movían contra la otra, persuadiéndonos al borde del éxtasis, y el pequeño cuarto se lleno con la sinfonía de nuestros suspiros, gemidos y apasionados susurros.

—Oh, Dios, Edward… te amo…

—Bella… Jesús, mi hermosa, gloriosa, Bella… te amo tanto…

En el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, habíamos hecho el amor, y habíamos cogido furiosamente, pero esto iba mucho más allá de lo que había sentido con ella. Esto no era para satisfacer nuestros deseos, era acerca de reclamar a nuestra otra mitad, diciendo cosas con nuestro cuerpo que no podíamos expresar con palabras, y era alucinante.

La abrace como desesperado mientras entraba y salía de ella, gimiendo alto cuando ella gemía con suavidad mi nombre una y otra vez. Cada respiro que salía de mis pulmones le decía lo mucho que la amaba, e hice la cabeza hacía atrás mientras sentía esa familiar presión crecer en mí. Dios, la necesitaba tanto, siempre. No podía imaginar mi vida sin ella. Ahora ella era mi vida.

Mis embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y urgentes, arrastrándonos a un nivel de éxtasis que ninguno de los dos había experimentado. Ella se empujaba sobre mi longitud, desesperada por sentir su liberación antes de sentir el mío. La besé apasionadamente cuando sentí sus espasmos alrededor de mí. Me tomó del cabello y bramé su nombre con fuerza cuando mi propio clímax me atravesó.

Traje su cara a la mía y la besé profundamente cuando nuestros cuerpos temblaron con los restos de nuestra pasión, y en ese perfecto momento, nada en el mundo, pasado o presente, podría separarnos.

**APOV**

Era de mañana. Estaba en mi oficina. No estaba usando pantaletas. ¿Qué PUTAS?

Miré alrededor. El reloj decía que eran las cinco de la mañana y yo gemí.

De pronto, escuche un ligero ronquido. Mi cabeza se movió de inmediato, buscando la fuente. Mi cerebro gruño de confusión. Estaba completamente sola.

Me paré y sentí una punzada aguda entre las piernas cuando intente caminar.

_Oh, querido niño Jesús, ya me acorde. ¡Jasper!_

Los eventos de anoche regresaron a mí, empezando con el Dr. McSi-piensas-que-mi-voz-es-putamente-sexy-en-persona-espera-a-que-escuches-lo-cachondo-que-es-por-telefono ordenando que me quitara las pantaletas y me tocara como loca. Luego le regrese el favor, revelando el poder que tenían mis palabras sobre él cuando grito mi nombre cuando se corrió.

Luego hablamos toda la noche de todo y de nada, parando ocasionalmente para animarnos a nuevas alturas de caliente placer, hasta que finalmente, nos quedamos dormidos. Sonreí ante los recuerdos que pasaban por mi cabeza, y pelee por controlar el fuego que empezaba en mi cuerpo con solo pensar en él increíble hombre que roncaba suavemente al otro lado del teléfono.

Jesús. La forma en la que me hacía sentir era de locos. Es decir, mi reacción física hacía él era lo suficientemente loca, pero entonces, cuando comenzamos a hablar, me hipnotizo. Su intelecto, humor, visión; era mi hombre perfecto, y me entendía, y me estimulaba en tantos niveles que hacía que mi cerebro doliera al intentar comprender lo enorme de nuestra conexión.

Sonreí para mi misma cuando lo escuche seguir roncando por el teléfono. Casi podía verlo, desplomando sobre su escritorio, con aspecto de recién violado por el cabello tan loco que debía traer, su camisa abierta revelando sus magníficos músculos en toda su gloria. Sus pantalones ligeramente torcidos, dando la más tentadora vista su impresionante erección matutina.

_Suspire. Mejor imagen mental DE TODA LA VIDA._

Camine hacía mi escritorio y me incline sobre el altavoz. — ¿Jasper?— susurre ligeramente. Lo escuche aspirar suavemente antes de que continuara roncando. —Jasper, cariño, despierta.

Gimió y masculló algo en su estado soñoliento. —Mmm… mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela hoy….

Me reí suavemente. _Dios, ¿podría ser más adorable? _Utilice mi mejor acento judío y grite por el altavoz.

— ¿Dr. Hale? ¡Oh mi Dioooos! ¡¿Por qué trae el pajarito de fuera? ¡Oh, estas medio desnudo! ¡Gracias a Dios que Carol no esta aquí para ver esto! ¡Policía! ¡Que alguien llame a la policía!

Escuche una gran conmoción y algo que se escuchaba indudablemente como un sexy terapeuta cayendo de su silla de sorpresa y horror.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sra. Gruber? Espere, déjeme explicarle…— me reí como loca. — ¿Alice?— dijo incrédulo. —Santo Dios mujer, ¡No me asustes así!

—Lo siento bebé, solo quería ver como reaccionarias al despertar con otra mujer. Extrañamente, me gusto.

— ¿Oh, enserio? ¿Piensas que es ridículo que la Sra. Gruber y yo podríamos tener algo? Es una mujer muy atractiva, tienes que saber eso. — resople un poco y el gruño en respuesta. —Alice… no te atrevas a ponerme caliente otra vez, por el amor de Dios. Mi pene necesitara un injerto de piel si lo toco más.

Controle mi risa lo suficiente para notar el dolor que sentía en mis partes rosas como reacción a su caliente voz. —Oh… si… ya entiendo lo que dices.

Lo escuche acercarse a la bocina y yo hice lo mismo. —Me la pase muy bien anoche, Alice. — dijo con voz grave.

—Oh Dios, Jasper, nunca experimente algo así.

— ¿Así que supongo que quizá querrás hacerlo otra vez próximamente?

_No mames ¿acaso estaba jugando?_

—Um… bueno, supongo, sino tengo nada mejor que hacer, SUPONGO que podría soportar pasar más tiempo contigo. Es decir, la verdad, me siento mal por ti por que eres un hombre terriblemente feo con un intelecto limitado y con completa falta de atractivo, pero bueno, sacrificare mi valioso tiempo para hacerte feliz.

El rió y mis pobres partes femeninas me rogaron para que colgara y les diera un puto descanso.

—Pasar más tiempo contigo me haría muy feliz, Alice. —dijo suavemente y casi pude ver la sonrisita de autosuficiencia en su cara mientras hacia su voz más sexy solo para torturarme. — ¿Puedo verte esta noche?

_¡Rayos si! Hoy en la noche, mañana, en la mañana, tarde o noche, cuando quieras Dr. McEstare-contando-las-horas-hasta-que-pueda-ver-de-nuevo-todo-tu-esplendor._

—Supongo que es posible.

Baile alrededor de mi escritorio como una idiota, sacudiendo mi trasero como Beyonce y sonriendo como lunática. Me cerebro demente conjuro una imagen de Jasper haciendo exactamente lo mismo, y me mordí la mano para sofocar la risita histérica que amenazaba con explotar en mí.

Escuche un ruido ahogado del otro lado del teléfono antes de que él hablara. —Adiós Alice, te llamaré después. Por cierto, bonito baile de trasero.

_¿Cómo pu…? Maldito sabelotodo._

Corrí a casa, me bañe rápido y me vestí después me aplaste en el comedor y ordene, para celebrar, un desayuno "Alice acaba de tener el mejor sexo de su vida con una voz incorpórea y mis propias manos." Llego el desayuno y cuando estaba devorando una pieza particularmente deliciosa de salchicha, Edward y Bella emergieron de la habitación.

_Oh Jesús. _Como si no fuera suficiente que el pent-house entero apestara a su vibra de sexo salve y loco, ahora el enfermizo dulce olor de amor verdadero flotaba alrededor de ellos como una nube suave de algodón de azúcar.

Pero por más asqueroso que fuera, estaba feliz por ellos. Los dos se lo merecían. Cuando comenzaron a juntarse, en contra de mi buen juicio, estaba segura que sus problemas sin resolver los separarían, y aún así, aquí estaban esta mañana, el amor saliendo de ellos en grandes y nauseabundas olas que me causaban alegría y envidia. Solo me quedaba esperar que Jasper y yo algún día pudiéramos tener lo que ellos. El pensamiento mando cosquillas a todo mi cuerpo y una masiva descarga de felicidad y de pulsación paso sobre mí. De pronto me sentí como si pudiera explotar de lo grande que era. La vida era buena, y necesitaba expresar eso a las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo.

— ¡Buenos días gente hermosa! — gorgoje mientras me paraba para abrazarlos con fuerza.

—Mierda, Alice. ¡OW!—Edward lloriqueó. Bella no se quejo por mi súper abrazo, pero se sobó el brazo distraídamente cuando la solté.

Los mire seria. —Chicos, ¿les he dicho últimamente que los amo? ¿Les he dicho que no hay nadie mejor que ustedes? Llenan mi corazón de alegría… y se llevan mi tristeza. Hacen más ligeros mis problemas, eso es lo que hacen…

Edward se rió. —Querida hermana, ¿De casualidad te tomaste un montón de éxtasis esta mañana? No es que me queje por que hayas citado a Van Morrison a primera hora de la mañana, pero dijiste como cinco oraciones sin usar una mala palabra. ¿Te sientes bien?

Lo abracé otra vez y sonreí para mi misma cuando el lloriqueo de dolor. —Oh Dios, es solo que los amo, ¿saben? Estoy tan feliz de que sean felices, por que, bueno, los amo… tanto.

Edward se hizo para atrás y me miró con miedo en los ojos. —Esta bien… detente Alice. Estas siendo demasiado amable, demasiado normal y demasiaaaaado bien hablada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estas muriendo? — bajo la voz hasta susurrar. — ¿Es cáncer?

Solté una risita que salió más estridente de lo que quería. Incluso para mis propios oídos sonaba como una hiena demente con helio. Edward y Bella se miraron preocupados.

_Ok Alice, cálmate. No quieres que estos idiotas sepan que la razón por la que estas cagando arcoíris y conejitos es por que Jasper y tú comenzaron a… intimar. Te van a molestar sin piedad y nunca lo superaras, ¿ok?_

_Ok, así que ¿cómo juego esto?_

_Solo cálmate y hazles platica, incluso puedes decir una que otra mala palabra para que no sospechen. Están tan malditamente metidos el uno con el otro que pronto perderán el interés en ti. Solo no menciones a Jasper._

_Claro. Si. Buen plan._

— ¡JASPER Y YO NOS BESAMOS COMO LOCOS EN SU OFICINA Y LUEGO ÉL ME LLAMO Y ME LLEVO AL CIELO Y DE REGERSO CON EL MAS DELICIOSO Y ASOMBROSO SEXO TELEFONICO EN LAS HISTORIA DE TODO EL MUNDO!

Me tape la boca con las manos horrorizada y deje de respirar.

_Puta madre. Ese no era el plan._

Edward me frunció el ceño. —Lo siento cariño, no hablo demente. ¿Por favor podrías repetir eso?

—No importa. — chillé y me puse a comer mi desayuno. Bella me dio una mirada interrogante que yo rápidamente ignore. Astutamente desvié su atención con una muy particular grande caja de roquillas. Tomó uno rápidamente y se sentó junto a mí mientras la atacaba con violencia.

_De acuerdo, esta distraída. Ahora cálmate con una chingada y habla de negocios. Todavía tienes trabajo que hacer, y no terminaras nada si no dejas de pensar en Jasper y su alucinante sensualidad. Enfócate con un carajo, Alice, por el amor de Dios._

_Claro. Enfocarme, y no enfocarme en coger. _

—Bien, ustedes dos— comencé, intentando mantener mi voz calmada mientras imágenes del Dr. -estaré-llamando-en-un-par-de-horas-y-probablemente-te-daré-una-masiva-explosión-de-entrepierna-con-solo-decir-tu-nombre pasaban por mi cabeza. —Necesitamos hablar acerca de lo que pasará en el Equipo Cullen en las próximas semanas, por que pasado mañana empieza el enorme bombardeo a los medios de comunicación que planee para el nuevo álbum de Edward "Trabajo en Progreso" será lanzado exactamente en cuatro semanas, cuatro días y doce horas en la fiesta de lanzamiento oficial para poner fin a todas las fiestas de lanzamiento.

Bella le levantó las cejas a Edward. —Cullen, ¿Cuándo exactamente se me permitirá escuchar este misterioso álbum tuyo?

Lo golpee fuerte en el brazo. — ¡Edward! ¿No has dejado a Bella escuchar tu álbum? ¿Qué putas esta mal contigo?

Se sobó el brazo e hizo una mueca. —Jesús, Alice, ¡POR FAVOR déjame de lastimarme! — miró rápidamente a Bella y luego a mí. —Mira, no quería forzarla a nada, y para ser francos… bueno… ella nunca me lo pidió.

La boca de Bella se abrió. —Una dama no TIENE por que pedir escuchar el álbum de su novio dios del rock, Cullen. ¡A una maldita dama se le debió haber ofrecido escuchar por lo menos una puta canción!

Edward le sonrió. —Tienes toda la razón, Swan: a una dama se le debió ofrecer eso. Sin embargo, tú no eres una dama ¿verdad?

Bella gruño y comenzó a arrojarle rosquillas y después lo persiguió por toda la habitación y lo golpeó en el trasero. — ¡Eres hombre muerto, Tarado! ¡Eres el puto presidente de la tierra de los muertos! — Edward soltó una risita como un niño de cinco años.

_Cristo santo. ¿Cuándo fue que mi hermano mayor se convirtió en una nena?_

Pero aún así, era agradable verlo feliz. Después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años, no pude evitar sonreír por la persona en la que se había convertido. Reí cuando Bella lo atrapó y lo sujeto por la cabeza y cuello y comenzó a arrástralo por la sala.

— ¡Ow, Bella! ¡Mierda, mujer!

—Sabes que necesitas decir, idiota. Dilo y te suelto.

El rió y la agarró por la cintura para levantarla como si no pesara nada y la arrojó al sofá. —Para mí eres como un mosquito. Un mosquito. Diminuto, con un molesto zumbido…

Se atraganto cuando Bella lo agarró de las bolas. — ¿Qué decías, querido?— lo apretó y el calló de rodillas.

—Ay, mierda— jadeó. —Eres una diosa, Bella, una perfecta, aplasta bolas diosa. — ella inclinó su cara hasta la de él y tomó su cabello con la otra mano.

— ¿Y…?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y pude darme cuenta de que se estaba poniendo caliente. _Que puto asco. _

—Eres una dama, Swan— dijo sin aliento. —Eres MI dama. ¿Ya, feliz?

Lo soltó y él lentamente se puso de pie, jadeando y la persiguió hasta que ella se agachó detrás del sofá. El se lanzó pero ella salió detrás del sofá y saltó sobre su espalda, enredándose en él como un pulpo gigante. Él comenzó a reírse y ella se unió.

— ¡Dilo otra vez!— ordenó entre risitas. — ¡Di otra vez que soy tu dama!

Edward comenzó a bailar por la sala con Bella colgada a él. —Eres mi daaaama— cantó con un horrible acento canadiense, imitando a Celine Dion. —Y yo soy tu hombreeeeee. Cada vez que me necesites, haré lo que puedaaaaa.

Bella gritó y se bajo de un salto. — ¡Arrrggh! ¡Alto! Jesús, SABES que Celine Dion me da miedo. — el sonrió y la jalo para besarla rápido.

Tenía que decirlo, los dos eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Los dos soltaron risitas tontas y se sentaron en la mesa, continuando con su desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado.

Edward giró hacia mí y levanto una ceja. _Nada bueno._ Cuando mi hermano me levantaba la ceja significa solo una cosa: estaba por decir algo tremendamente inapropiado.

Le di una mirada láser leve, esperando distraerlo de lo que estaba pensando. La ignoro completamente.

_Mierda, mi mirada esta perdiendo su toque y no se como arreglarla._

—Entonces, Alice— dijo como el cabrón presumido que era. — ¿Cómo estuvo tú sesión con Jasper? ¿Violaste al pobre hombre en su escritorio?

Un pedazo de tostada salió de mi boca cuando tosí con fuerza. —No, no lo viole en su escritorio, pendejo. — dije defensivamente.

_¿Lo pensé un par de veces? Si. ¿Lo hice? No._

—Bueno entonces cuéntanos— dijo Edward calmadamente mientras limpiaba tostada escupida de su playera. — ¿Lo encontraste útil?

Tosí otra vez, pero con cuidado de mantener la boca cerrada. _Supongo que útil no es la palabra que utilizaría. _Podía sentir el rubor subir a mi cuerpo mientras recordaba la cantidad de placer que el Dr. McNunca-subestimes-el-poder-sanador-de-un-increíble-orgasmo me había dado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Me encogí de hombros e intente controlar que el chillido de emoción no se notara en mi voz. —Estuvo bien.

Edward rió. —Vamos, Alice. No puedes sentarte ahí y decirme que tuviste una sesión con el hombre con el que has estado obsesionada por tres años y decir que "estuvo bien." Detalles, por favor hermanita.

—Edward, no hay nada que decir. Jasper estuvo muy bien— _para tocar, oler, lamer, agarrar. _—Muy profesional— _para detenerse un poco y desecharme como paciente antes de hacer que mis partes rositas explotaran de asombros placer. _—Y creo que me ayudo mucho. — _al rozar su hermosa y dura como piedra verga contra mi hasta que cada pedazo de ansiedad que había sentido en mi vida entera desapareciera en una explosión de éxtasis paralizante. _

Edward rodó los ojos. —Jesús, Alice, ¿podrías ser más aburrida?

Sonreí para mí. _Oh, hermano, si supieras._

De pronto toda la piel se me puso de gallina y me gire para ver a Bella que se me quedaba viendo. Tuve la irracional sensación de que podía leer mis no muy honestos pensamientos. Decidí probar mi teoría.

—_Bella— _pensé para mí. _—Si puedes escucharme, tose tres veces. — _tosió solo dos.

_No, definitivamente no es psíquica. _Ella me entornó los ojos y yo sonreí. _No mames, ¿estaba jugando conmigo? _Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

_Ok Alice, pon esta conversación de nuevo en marcha._

—Esta bien, ustedes dos, concéntrense por un minuto por favor. Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer esta mañana y tengo que terminar todos los arreglos para el tour de promoción esta tarde, así que escúchenme con atención.

Los dos me miraron expectantes, masticando en silencio su desayuno.

—De acuerdo. Pasado mañana, Edward. Tú y Bella volaran a San Francisco donde empezaran tus presentaciones personales, acústicas, en TV, radios y entrevistas de prensa. Bella, en este viaje serás la publicista de Edward por que yo no estaré con ustedes hasta la tercera semana, así que ustedes dos necesitan comportarse estrictamente profesionales en público, ¿esta claro?

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro y soltaron risitas tontas. —Hablo en serio. NO quiero ver fotos de ustedes cogiendo como conejos en el Puente Golden Gate ¿de acuerdo? Solo mantengas la manos para si mismo durante las horas de trabajo y después hagan las cosas pervertidas que quieran toda la noche.

Se miraron el uno al otro y la electricidad que pasaba sobre ellos hizo que el cabello se me pusiera de punta.

—Si, Alice. — dijeron al mismo tiempo, un poco aterrador.

_Si claro, les voy a creer cuando los vea._

Continué. —De San Francisco van a viajar a Seattle, Minneapolis, Chicago, Detroit, Boston, Nueva York, Washington, Dallas, Phoenix y San Diego, para después terminar el tour aquí en LA dos días antes de que se lance el disco y dicha masiva fiesta. ¿Preguntas?

Bella levantó la mano. La apunté. —Adelante, persona ex indigente de enfrente.

Respiró profundo, exhalando lentamente en un intento de calmarse antes de hablar.

—Alice, quiero decirte que te amo, y que quiero agradecerte por haberme contratado, por que nunca había estado tan cerca de ver y hacer cosas como estas, y ahora voy a viajar por todo el país, en un avión de lo cual estoy muy emocionada, con el mas increíble hombre de todo el planeta y estoy abrumada y un chingo agradecida con ustedes dos, y si no estuviera tan feliz en este momento por tener a las dos personas más cool que hayan vivido en mi pequeño y retorcido mundo, probablemente estaría sollozando como una gritona en un concierto de Edward en este momento. —se acercó y me abrazó, y yo intenté no llorar.

La abracé de regreso. Todavía encontraba difícil recordar como era todo antes de que Bella fuera parte de nuestras vidas. ¿Cómo coños habíamos sobrevivido sin ella? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido sin la más amorosa, leal y mal hablada amiga que una chica podría pedir? Debí tener el cerebro muerto de aburrimiento.

—Corazón, sigo olvidando lo nuevo que es para ti todo esto, y estoy tan feliz y agradecida que estés aquí con nosotros— miré abajo e intente controlar mis emociones. —Pero por favor quiero que sepas que tú nos has dado lo mismo o mucho más de lo que te hemos dado. Haz completado nuestra familia, y nunca podre decirte lo agradecida que estoy de que Edward te haya encontrado. — la abracé otra vez y suspiré contenta.

—Lo mismo digo. — dijo Edward con voz rasposa desde el otro lado de la mesa y podía ver sus ojos brillantes de emoción como los míos. Bella caminó hacía él y la puso sobre su regazo, la tomo de la cara y la beso profundamente. No pude evitar sonreír mientras se devoraban la boca sin pena alguna en la mesa del desayuno. Se veían como dos amantes despidiéndose sabiendo que no volverían a verse jamás.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando mi teléfono sonó. —Habla Alice.

—Hey Alice, es Bree.

—Hey Bree, ¿ya tienes los itinerarios listos?

—Sip, ya casi. Solo espero la confirmación de Jay Leno y el Today show para poder reservar los últimos vuelos.

—Genial, estaré ahí en un momento para acomodar las agendas y manuales para que Bella se los lleve.

—Ok genial. ¿Quieres que escriba un comunicado de prensa?

Casi me rió en el teléfono. Los comunicados de Bree eran… únicos. Solía escribir como una niña de catorce años en Facebook. Ya podía imaginarlo "¡OMG! El nuevo álbum de Edward Cullen es taaaaaan genial. Tipo que esta hecho de pura genialidad ¿Y lo guapísimo que es? ¿Osea, mucho no? Por cierto, ya esta disponible EN TODOS LADOS, así que vayan a comprarlo, ¡para que todas podamos cantar juntas!"

_De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, no es una campaña de publicidad tan mala. Las Gritonas aman Facebook y podría hacer una invitación a un evento para volverlas locas antes de…_

— ¿Alice? ¿Sigues ahí?

Respiré profundo y miré feo el teléfono. Ella lloriqueo. —Um… estas como que, viéndome feo en este momento y así ¿verdad?

—Ajá, ¿y por que crees que hice eso, Bree?— dije con voz calmada.

—Um, ¿Por qué interrumpí un importante maldito monologo interno?

—Por primera vez tienes razón.

—Oh, ok. Lo siento.

Suspiré. _No seas tan dura con la chica, Cullen, al menos lo intenta. _—Bree, me encantaría que hicieras un comunicado de prensa. Llámame cuando lo tengas terminado, ¿ok?

La escuche chillar de emoción. —Oh, esta bien Alice, ¡gracias! ¡Te hablo en un rato!

Colgué. Edward y Bella seguían chupándose la cara. Consideré interrumpirlos cuando mi teléfono sonó otra vez. Contesté de inmediato.

—Wow Bree, trabajas rápido. Dime lo que tienes, nena.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te de…nena? —solté el teléfono.

_Puta madre. Era el Dr. McDios-del-sexo-caliente._

Lo pude escuchar reírse mientras levantaba el teléfono y lo ponía en mi oreja. Mire rápidamente a los gemelos besucones… no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

—Bebé, ¿acabas de soltar tu teléfono, otra vez?

Me sonroje. —No.

El se rió de la forma más sexy posible y yo cruce las piernas para evitar que mis partes de niña saltaran de mi cuerpo e hicieran un desfile en su honor.

—No quise asustarte— dijo con voz rasposa. —Es solo que necesitaba escuchar tu voz.

_Oh por Dios. ¿No sabe lo que me hace cuando me dices pendejadas como esas? Si esto es algo que hará regularmente, entonces necesita asegurarse de que a) no este cerca de personas que puedan ser testigos de mi explotando en un charco de gelatina y b) que no este usando pantaletas que serán arruinadas._

Jadee e intente formar una oración. —Ah… oh… uh… ¿eh?

_Cierto, aparentemente solo era capaz de decir consonantes en este momento. Excelente._

—Entonces ¿Qué traes puesto?— la suavidad de su voz salía del teléfono de forma tan pura que considere ponerla sobre mi tostada. _Mmmm… tostsper._

Pasé saliva e intente respirar normal. —Bueno, _Bree_, no es un buen momento para hablar de eso.

—Ah, ¿no estas sola?

—No.

— ¿Quién esta contigo? ¿Edward?

—Ajá.

— ¿Y Bella?

—Correcto.

—Mmm… esto será muy divertido.

Mi respiración se detuvo. _¿Qué será muy divertido? _Mi cerebro lanzó campanas de alerta en cuanto escuche la travesura en su voz.

—Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?— susurré. Escuche gemidos junto a mi y miré hacia arriba para ver a Bella pasando las manos por el cabello de Edward mientras continuaban comiéndose la cara.

Me paré, con intención de llevarme el teléfono y al buen doctor, hacia la privacidad de mi cuarto, pero la voz de Jasper me detuvo.

—Alice, siéntate.

Estaba indecisa. ¿Cómo iba a darse cuenta si dejaba la habitación? —Alice, si sales de esa habitación pasara mucho tiempo antes de que veas mi verga— me senté de inmediato. —Buena chica. Ahora, quiero que me escuches y actúes como si estuvieras hablando con tu asistente, ¿entendiste?

Inhale profundamente. _¿Qué esta pasando en ese hermoso y gigante cerebro tuyo? _Decidí seguirle el juego y averiguarlo.

—Si, Bree, por supuesto.

—Bien — hizo una pausa y mi corazón pálpito incomodo de anticipación. _¿Qué coños estaba haciendo y por que putas TODO lo que decía sonaba a sexo? _—Alice, estoy desesperado por verte. Me gustaría que vinieras en este momento y tomar esa deliciosa boca tuya, pero desafortunadamente, tengo otros compromisos esta mañana que no me hacen posible hacer lo que quiero.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y cada célula de mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar. —Siento escuchar eso, Bree. De hecho, es la puta cosa más trágica que he escuchado.

El rió ante mi comentario. —Si, estoy de acuerdo. Así que, Alice, te veré después, esta noche. Iras a mi departamento. Y llevarás puesto un abrigo, zapatos de tacón y nada más. ¿Me entendiste?

_Oh, querido niño Jesús. _—Si. — dije, intentando como desesperada mantener mi voz normal.

—Dejaré la puerta abierta. Llegas a las 6:30 pm en punto. Entrarás e iras directo al pasillo hacía la sala. ¿Entiendes?

Mi voz apenas y era un susurro. —Si.

—Yo estaré sentado en un sillón, viéndote… esperándote. Te pararás frente a mí y te quitaras el abrigo… lentamente.

Cerré los ojos. —Si.

—Te subirás en mí con las rodillas separadas. Y yo me deslizare en mi lugar hasta que tu magnifico coño este sobre mi cara.

_Oh, oh, oh, carajo… _—Si.

—Te quedaras bien quieta mientras llevo mis labios hasta ti y comience a comerte, pasando mi lengua con fuerza sobre tu deliciosa humedad.

Ungh… todo comenzó a doler. Agarre la mesa como desesperada e intente no desmayarme y caer de mi silla. Mi voz salió como un estrangulado resuello.

—Si.

—Te lameré con hambre, saboreando cada gota de tus dulces jugos, y tu te retorcerás, desesperada para que te de más.

—Oh, Dios si, dame más… por favor. — podía darme cuenta que mi voz se llenaba de deseo, y miré rápidamente a Bella y Edward. Se estaban viendo a los ojos.

_Me siguen ignorando. Gracias a Dios._

—Eventualmente, llevare tu clítoris a mi boca, Alice, y lo chuparé con fuerza hasta que tu orgasmo empiece dentro de ti. A medida que comiences a latir, tendrás permiso para agarrar mi cabello y empujarlo a tus deliciosos pliegues, y luego, cuando meta dos dedos en ti y comience a bombear, podrás gemir incontrolablemente.

—Oh Dios, si — apenas y me di cuenta de que Edward y Bella estaban girándose lentamente hacía mí, con la confusión por toda su cara.

—Seguiré bombeando y chupando, Alice, hasta llevarte al borde, y luego te mantendré ahí al borde del éxtasi, sintiéndote apretar contra mis dedos, desesperada por llevarte al precipicio.

—Por favor, Jesús, si… um… Bree.

—Y luego, cuando pienses que te volverás loca de tanto placer insatisfecho, voy a tocar tu punto g y chupar tu clítoris tan fuerte que gritaras mi nombre en cuanto el alucinante orgasmo llene tu cuerpo, forzándote a apretar mis dedos mientras yo gimo de placer.

—Oh DIOS, SI, BREE… ¡SI!

Ahogue un grito. Bella y Edward me estaban viendo, frunciendo el ceño. Me aclaré la garganta e intente componer mi cara para que no pareciera estar borracha de lujuria.

—Um… si Bree, ese es el comunicado de prensa mas maravilloso que has escrito. Um… buen trabajo.

Se miraron el uno al otro y negaron con la cabeza. _Eso es, solo ignoren a la loca Alice y regresen a sus asuntos. _Me paré rápidamente y di zancadas hasta mi cuarto, echando chispas al sonriente loco al otro lado del teléfono.

—Jasper Mamavergas Hale— dije con voz calmada. —Eso fue completa y absolutamente inapropiado. ¡Casi haces que me tuviera un orgasmo frente a mi hermano! ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que se oye eso? ¿No se supone que tienes que ayudarme con mis problemas, no empeorarlos?

Dejo de reír. —Alice, primero, técnicamente no soy tu terapeuta, pero de verdad me gustaría ayudarte. Y segundo, ¿Por qué crees que hice eso?

— ¿Para avergonzarme hasta causarme una muerte prematura?

—No, era para que experimentaras el no estar en total control frente a tu hermano. Tienes un gran problema con el control, y creo que necesitas acostumbrarte a que alguien más dirija todo.

—Ah, ¿Y piensas que tú eres el indicado para eso, verdad?

—Así es.

—Hale, no se con quien coños hayas salido los últimos años…

—Sabes muy bien que no he salido con alguien…

—Como sea… mi punto es que NO soy del tipo de chica a la que presionas y le dices que hacer. Soy Alice Cullen, puta madre, hago que los hombres tiemblen. Puedo hacer que niñitos salgan corriendo con una sola mirada y si creíste por un pequeño segundo que serás capaz de controlarme…

—Alice, deja de hablar.

—Esta bien, de acuerdo.

_¿Qué putas? _Mi cerebro parecía desconectarse al sonido de su voz, y ni siquiera me importaba. _¿De verdad estoy DISFRUTANDO que me diga que hacer? ¿De que putas se trata todo esto?_

—Alice, ¿confías en mí?

—Si.

— ¿Crees que haría algo para lastimarte?

—No.

—Entonces confía en mi cuando te digo que harás EXACTAMENTE lo que te diga, cuando te lo diga, y de regreso, yo te ayudare con tus… problemas… y mantendré tu cuerpo en un estado permanente de excitación. ¿Eso esta bien contigo?

_Oh, mierda. _Me tenía jadeando tan fuerte que tuve que sentarme en la orilla de la cama para evitar que mis traicioneras piernas pusieran mi dominado trasero en el piso.

—Si Dr. Hale. — dije sin aliento.

—Bien. Ahora, tengo pacientes que llegaran pronto y tú tienes publicidad que organizar, así que te veré después. ¿Cuándo te veré, Alice?

—6:30 pm, en tu departamento.

— ¿Qué llevaras puesto?

—Un abrigo y zapatos de tacón.

— ¿Y que más?

—Nada.

—Muy bien. Que tengas un bonito día, bebé.

—Adiós, Jasper.

Tiré el teléfono y puse las manos en mi cabeza. _Putisima madre. Este hombre me tenía domada, por completo, sin duda alguna, sin ninguna razón, y que me cojan, me encantaba._

Tomé mi bolso y corrí al elevador. Me despedí de Edward con la mano cuando pase junto a él, pero me paré de inmediato cuando casi choque contra Bella. Estaba parada justo frente a los botones del elevador, con una sonrisa seca en la cara.

—Hola best— dijo con una voz que imagine ella usaría si alguna vez decidiera dedicarse a arrancarle las uñas de los dedos a las personas. — ¿Por qué estas tan apurada?

Pensé mi respuesta. Ella me vio feo. _¡No mames! Es por eso que no tengo la mirada láser, Bella se la robó. _Me retorcí incomoda bajo su mirada.

—Um… tengo que ir a comprar un abrigo y hacerme una depilación brasileña de emergencia antes de ir al trabajo.

Lentamente levantó el brazo y presiono el botón para llamar al elevador.

—Ya veo. — dijo con calma. _Jesús… odio a la Bella calmada. Esta mal y no es natural. _— ¿Por qué no nos juntamos todos para cenar más tarde? — dijo inocentemente, ladeando la cabeza.

Mi mente de inmediato se puso a buscar excusas. Corría en círculos, desesperada por buscar algo inteligente que decir.

—Oh, me encantaría… pero no puedo… um… tengo un muy importante… um… dictado… que… ha… hacer. — las puertas del elevador se abrieron y me metí rápidamente.

El brazo de Bella se levantó y evito que las puertas se cerrarán mientras se inclinaba sobre mí.

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una plática acerca de este "dictado" tuyo cuando llegues a casa, pequeña— susurró. —Si crees que puedes besarte con el Dr. McHottie en su oficina y tener y cito "el más delicioso y asombroso sexto telefónico en la historia del mundo" y NO contarle los sucios detalles a tu mejor amiga, estas putamente equivocada— me le quede viendo con la boca abierta. —Oh, Alice, no te sorprendas tanto. Tal vez tu hermano no hable demente, pero como vergas yo no lo voy hablar— quito su brazo y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse. —Que te diviertas, cariño. Espero oír todo las sucias y pervertidas cosas cuando llegues a casa.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. Ella también me tenía domada, y no podía estar más feliz. —Te amo, Bella Swan.

Se despidió mientras las puertas se cerraban. — ¡También te amo ninfómana! ¡Hablamos después!

Suspiré mientras el elevador bajaba al lobby. _Estos iban a ser unos días muy interesantes._

Mientras salía del hotel, apenas y me di cuenta del extraño que me observaba mientras salía, y no registre la pequeña y amarga sonrisa que pasó por su cara cuando me vio irme. Si me hubiera dado cuenta, entonces tal vez lo que pasó después pudo haberse evitado, tal vez pude haberlo detenido, o prevenir a Bella, o llamar a la policía. Y si hubiera sido capaz de hacer solo UNA de estas cosas, tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas pudieron ser diferentes, y el seguro y feliz capullo que Bella y Edward habían construido sobre ellos, no hubiera sido completa e irrevocablemente destruido.

_***Me asomo por mi computadora un poco nerviosa***_

**Ok… entonces… si… el próximo capitulo será duro, no les mentiré, pero les prometo que al final valdrá la pena. Por favor dejen un poco de amor, estoy un poco deprimida después de todo esto.**

**¿Quién de ustedes estuvo al borde de las lágrimas con la historia de Bella? El próximo capitulo será… no sé cual sea la palabra correcta, triste, duro, emocionante… de aquí partimos a lo interesante y probablemente se pongan llorar... y también tiene once mil trescientos noventa y un palabras en ingles, así que me tardare, como siempre pero aún así intentare sacarlo rápido.**

**Ustedes son las más ****amorosas, leales y mal habladas amiga que una chica podría pedir****, son las Bellas de mi Alice :D así que dejen reviews! Por que ya lo saben…**

**¡REVIEWS = ADELANTOS!**

**Ah! Hubo pocas a las que no les mande el review por que por alguna horrible razón Fan Fiction no me dejaba mandar PM, la puta madre… pero bueno y las demás fue por que no me dejaron su mail o tenían el PM inactivo…**

**Reviews por que me duelen los deditos de tanto escribir.**


	17. Inolvidable

**No recomendado para cardiacas o hipertensas.**

**N/A**

**Se que muchas estan nerviosas por leer este capitulo, pero entiendan que a veces necesitas lastimar a los que amas, y amo al Tarado y a la Chica Pipí mucho.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene temas oscuros relacionados al sexo y violencia.**

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece ni los personajes.**

**Capitulo 17. Inolvidable.**

**BPOV**

Miré hacía abajo al hermoso y brillante objeto en la mano de Edward. Mi respiración se detuvo y mi cabeza se lleno de emoción. El me lo extendió y yo lo toque con los dedos cuidadosamente, maravillándome en sus suaves curvas.

—Edward— dije sin aliento, mareada de emoción. —Es hermoso, en serio, ¿pero estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

—Bella, nunca estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida. — vi el amor en sus ojos y mi acelerado corazón dolió en mi pecho.

—Edward, sabes que soy tuya, ¿verdad? Me des esto o no, siempre seré tuya.

Se inclinó y me besó amorosamente. Me derretí cuando su boca se movió a mi oreja y susurró.

—Por favor, Bella, tómalo… no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haría verte con esto, recordándote lo mucho que significas para mi.

Acaricie su mejilla y sonreí.

—Por supuesto que lo acepto. Gracias, me encanta. Te amo.

Me besó rápidamente antes de darle el nuevo iPod Touch de regreso al asistente de vendedor junto con su tarjeta de crédito.

—Envuélvalo por favor.

El joven sonrió. —Claro, Sr. Cullen. ¿Le gustaría que metiera sus álbumes ahí?

Edward sonrió. —Si, gracias, y meta este también. —le dio un disco sin nombre y me levantó las cejas. El vendedor se fue mientras una sexy sonrisa llenaba la hermosa cara de mi hombre.

Me le quede viendo.

—No… eso NO es lo que yo creo que es.

—Tal vez…

—No el infame disco-tan-secreto-que-solo-dejo-que-lo-escuche-gente-muerta.

Rió y pasó los dedos por su cabello.

—Aún insisto en mi excusa de que nunca me pediste escucharlo.

—Si, si… sigue diciendo eso amigo, si te hace sentir mejor.

El rió otra vez y puso su mano en mi cintura y me puso contra su cuerpo.

—Bueno, ahora ya puedes escucharlo— dijo mientras besaba suavemente mi cuello, su cálido aliento me hizo temblar de felicidad. —Puedes escucharlo cada vez que quieras. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es poner esos pequeños audífonos en tus deliciosos oídos… y presionar play.

Mi cuerpo exploto cuando su dulce aire toco mi piel, y di un vergonzoso y ruidoso gemido.

—Mmm… — dije pensativa mientras el daba ligeros besos por todo mi cuello hasta mi clavícula. — ¿Es malo que de pronto encuentre este genial iPod cada vez más sexy?

Sus cálidos labios apenas y tocaron mi piel, dejando mi vello erizado.

—Swan, se que estas hablando pero todo lo que escucho es bla, bla, bla, Edward es una puta leyenda, bla, bla, bla. —sentí su lengua lamer suavemente mi yugular y mi sangre corrió por mis venas.

Ahogue un grito y lo agarré del cabello, y con fuerza la aleje de mi cuello ardiente. El gruño y sonrió otra vez.

—Bella… ¿intentas hacer que mis pantalones exploten con el poder de un MUY excitado Godzilla? Por que en verdad esta a punto de salir de sus restricciones de mezclilla y causar mucho daño.

Me acerqué a él y moví las caderas contra su erección monstruosa, sonriendo mientras veía sus ojos pestañear de placer.

—Oh, palabras rudas, chico. — dije sin aliento mientras mi mano se metía entre nuestros cuerpos y apreté su excitación sobre sus jeans. Cerró los ojos y siseó de placer.

—Mujer— me advirtió en voz baja. —a menos que quieras que te arroje sobre este mostrador y que te haga gritar mi nombre hasta que pierdas la voz, entonces sugiero que te hagas un paso atrás de mi enfurecida verga.

Lo besé y me hice para atrás y vi al vendedor regresar.

—Bebé puedes hacerme gritar todo lo que quieras más tarde— susurré. — ¿Tal vez podamos hacer un juego de roles? Tú serás tú y yo seré una gritona.

El gimió de disgusto y se alejo de mi cuerpo.

—Y ahí lo tienen amigos, la imagen que quita de inmediato la erección más grande del mundo.

Solté una risita mientras el vendedor me daba el iPod.

—Señorita, creo que esto es de usted.

Sonreí para mí.

_Me acaba de decir señorita. Genial._

Metí el artículo en mi bolsillo, resistiendo la necesidad de escucharlo de inmediato. Sabía el tipo de reacción que tendría mi cuerpo cuando escuchara cantar a Edward, y a menos de que quisiera ser arrestada por faltas a la moral en la vía pública, tendría que esperar hasta que estuviéramos en una locación más privada antes de dejarme disfrutar la belleza de su voz.

Edward firmó la nota de la tarjeta de crédito rápidamente y después murmuró las gracias y nos fuimos de la tienda.

Mientras caminábamos por la calle, Edward me abrazó por la cintura y puso la mano dentro del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Sonreí para mí e hice lo mismo, curveando mi palma para agarrar su perfecto culo. Una sonrisa de auto satisfacción lleno su cara.

— ¿Qué esta pasando por esa retorcida mente tuya, Cullen?—pregunte juguetonamente.

Me vio por la esquina de su ojo y la sonrisa creció, arrugando su cara de la manera más deliciosa.

—Solo estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que es caminar en la calle con mi increíblemente cool y caliente novia a mi lado.

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento cuando dijo la palabra "novia." Era un papel en el que nunca pensé estar, y ciertamente no con alguien tan increíblemente alucinante como Edward Cullen. Apreté su maravilloso culo y le sonreí.

—Bueno, eso es la cosa más bonita que mi sexy, dios del sexo novio me ha dicho en todo el día.

El rió y me jalo hacía sus brazos, ignorando las miradas que recibíamos de los caminantes.

—Swan, ¿Cómo putas tuve tanta suerte? Es decir, en serio, tanta buena fortuna debería ser ilegal… — puso su cara sobre la mía y me besó con ternura. El familiar calor recorrió mi cuerpo e inhale profundamente, bebiendo su particular y hermoso olor. Sin pensarlo, mis labios comenzaron a moverse contra los de él y mis manos se levantaron hasta su cabello.

Mi Dios, era magnifico. Todos deberían tener la oportunidad de experimentar lo que yo estaba sintiendo por lo menos una vez en la vida. Me imaginaba tomando a una mujer extraña que pasara por la calle y ordenarle que besara a Edward. Podía ver su cara de sorpresa cuando sus caras se alejaran, sin aliento y más excitadas de lo que pudieran imaginar. Yo simplemente asentiría con la cabeza con entusiasmo mientras dijera "Lo se, ¿cierto? ¡Es putamente genial! ¡Y es mío! ¿Puedes creerlo?"

Sentí sus manos apretarse en mi cintura mientras nuestras bocas se abrían y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a moverse la una con la otra. Gemí de felicidad.

Nunca me iba a cansar de la boca de este hombre sobre la mía. Nunca me cansaría de sus manos moviéndose por todo mi cuerpo, y definitivamente nunca me cansaría de su delicioso gruñido que hacía desde lo más profundo de su pecho cada vez que nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban con el otro, reconociendo su otra mitad.

Me acercó más y los dos gemimos por el contacto.

De pronto, mi sentido arácnido comenzó a picar en mi espalda, y sin aliento comencé a alejarme para ver una pequeña multitud juntándose alrededor de nosotros, la mayoría con sus cámaras de celular directo en nuestros ruborizados rostros.

La cara de Edward se puso seria y levanto una ceja a los mirones.

—No hay nada que ver aquí—dijo con su mejor voz de Alec Guinness/Obi Wan Kenobi, moviendo sus manos hacia ellos como un trastornado David Copperfield. —Pueden regresar a sus asuntos. Muévanse.

Nadie se movió. Al menos, algunas personas dejaron de mirar al loco rock star y a su súper avergonzada novia. Me sonroje furiosamente.

_No… no frases de Star Wars… por favor._

Mire a la multitud, alguno de ellos estaban sonriendo.

Carajo. No le hagan creer que es gracioso, nunca se detendrá si cree que lo es.

_Ay por favor Swan, admítelo, piensas que es adorable cuando dice esas frases._

Yo no… bueno, tal vez… un poco…

_Si, claro. Veamos que tan indiferente eres cuando él comience a retar a un joven y sexy Harrison Ford._

Agarré la mano de Edward y me lo lleve rápidamente.

—Vámonos, Han. — dije con firmeza.

—Miré, mi Adorada— dijo rudo, tropezando detrás de mí. —_Oh Jesús, aquí vamos. _—Aclaremos una cosa. Yo solo recibo órdenes de una persona: de mí.

Lo vi feo, desesperada por no sonreír.

—Sabes que estas siendo un idiota, ¿verdad?

Frunció el ceño y mis partes comenzaron a cosquillear.

—Fíjate en lo que dices niña, o te iras flotando a casa— solté una risita y lo jale más fuerte. Él exhalo de frustración. —Ninguna recompensa vale esto.

—No puedo creer que mi novio sea un ñoño que le guste Star Wars. — me reí, intentando ignorar mis locas hormonas mientras nos acercábamos al hotel.

Edward ahogo un grito horrorizado.

— ¡Tal vez le gustaría regresar a su celda, su Alteza! — dijo indignado.

Resoplé. —Edward, detente, la gente se nos queda viendo.

El los saludo mientras yo lo arrastraba por el lobby del hotel.

—No se preocupen amigos— exclamo fuerte a los perplejos clientes. —Pasará por cinco puntos el limite de velocidad, tal vez no se vea como mucho, pero lo tiene cuando se necesita. Hice un montón de modificaciones especiales yo solo.

Inexplicablemente, mis partes femeninas se derritieron de deseo ante sus palabras.

Maldito ñoño diciendo frases de Han Solo.

Lo empuje con fuerza dentro del elevador y lo puse contra la pared, rápidamente deslizando la tarjeta del pent-house y atacando su boca furiosamente antes de que las puertas se cerraran. El respondió, aplastándome y enredando los brazos en mi cintura. Su lengua se metió en mi boca y yo la acepte hambrienta, jalando su cabello hasta que fui recompensada con su gemido lleno de lujuria.

Cuando llegamos al pent-house, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, liberando nuestros frenéticos gemidos en el extenso apartamento. Me tomó del culo y yo enrede las piernas en su cintura mientras él me cargaba. Comencé a desabrochar como desesperada su camisa, jalándola con fuerza sobre sus hombros mientras el me ponía sobre el comedor.

—Bella— gimió mientras comenzó a quitarse los jeans. —No podré aguantar hasta el cuarto.

Comencé en sus pantalones mientras el arrancaba mi playera y sostén.

—Um… si… la verdad no me importa. —refunfuñe sin aliento.

De pronto, los dos estábamos desnudos y vi maravillada cuando él rodó un condón sobre él. Cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía por él, y cuando terminó lo agarré, desesperada. Me empuje hasta la orilla de la mesa y el se puso entre mis piernas, abrazándome con un brazo y volviéndome loca cuando su otra mano encontró mis senos. Lo besé hambrienta, necesitaba saborearlo, tenerlo en mí.

—Edward…— gemí, no era capaz de estar separada de él ni un segundo más.

Me puso contra él y yo ahogué un grito cuando sentí su entera longitud entrar en mi ardiente centro.

—Oh, Dios, Bella…

El vació desvaneció de inmediato, siendo remplazado con algo que me llenaba, me ponía serena y me hacía sentir en casa.

Comenzó a salir y entrar en mí, prendiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo con placer. Devoró mi boca y yo gemí con fuerza, tomando su cuerpo con el mío. Se alejó de mi boca, jadeando y viéndome con intensidad.

—Te amo—. Dijo sin aliento.

Mi corazón explotó.

—Lo sé.

Veinte minutos, un baño y dos orgasmos después, acompañe a Edward de regreso al elevador y me despedí con un beso.

—Entonces ¿Qué harás en las próximas horas?—. Preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

—Bueno—, dije, acariciando su cara con mis dedos. —Tengo un iPod lleno de cosas sexys que escuchar, así que creo que me acostaré e imaginaré a mi hermoso novio rock star cantando solo para mí.

Sonrió y pude ver que estaba emocionado por que por fin escucharía su música. Intento actuar cool.

—Eh… suena aburrido, pero si de verdad QUIERES…

Tracé sus cejas y él suspiro y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Te veré en la tarde?—. Pregunté suavemente.

—Si, tengo una sesión con Jasper, y después me voy a ir al estudio para escuchar los últimos arreglos del álbum— abrió los ojos y me hizo una mueca. —Te pediría que me acompañaras si no supiera que te aburrirás hasta la muerte.

Me reí. Como si PUDIERA aburrirme a su lado. Podría leerme el maldito directorio telefónico y yo pensaría que es la mejor poesía escrita.

—Esta bien— dije en voz baja. —No he tenido tiempo para mi sola y relajarme, así que esto será algo bueno.

Ahogó un grito teatralmente y su rostro se oscureció de emoción fingida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Bella?

Le seguí el juego. Desvié la mirada de él, sosteniendo mi cabeza con la mano.

—Oh Edward, tú SABES lo que quiero decir… no me hagas decirlo.

Se alteró un poco y exhalo profundamente.

—Oh no… creo saber exactamente lo que intentas decir—. Respiró profundo y continuó. —Estas cansada de mi, ¿verdad? Ya no me quieres cerca. ¿Eso es lo que intentas decir, Bella? ¿VERDAD QUE SI?

Intente no reír y le contesté.

— ¡Si, eso es Edward! ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Ya esta, lo dije! Estoy harta de tu extremada guapura, que seas tan ridículamente sexy y de tu aburrido perfeccionismo.

_¡Mierda si, haciendo palabras como una campeona!_

El labio inferior de Edward comenzó a temblar y su respiración se hizo pausada. Comenzó a abanicarse con sus manos y su voz se elevo dos octavas.

—Oh Dios, ¿estas rompiendo conmigo? ¿Es lo que intentas decir? Oh mierda, estas tipo, rompiendo conmigo en serio ¿verdad? Oh Jesús, no puedo respirar…

Los dos rompimos en carcajadas, pero una pequeña aguja de dolor toco la risa y los dos nos calmamos.

—Si… no volvamos a bromear con eso. La verdad no es gracioso.

Asentí.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Me besó rápidamente, presiono el botón para llamar el elevador y se metió cuando las puertas se abrieron.

—Te veo después, hermosa— dijo con calidez mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una hermosa sonrisa. Memorice ese gesto mientras las puertas se cerraban.

—Así es.

…

_Santo Dios y todos los amados santos. Morí y me fui al cielo._

Estaba acostaba en el sillón en mi bata, medio dormida y escuchando la indescriptible brillantes de la música de Edward. Me dejo maravillada. Sus letras eran asombrosas, poéticas y viscerales. Y su música flotaba por mi cerebro en un una cinta hipnótica de sonido, viajando a través de mi imaginación y memorias, antes de desenredarse y quedarse en el centro de mi placer.

Lo había escuchado cantar antes, y me hacía doblar los dedos, pero escucharlo SOLO a él, sin otras distracciones visuales, quitaba la respiración. Es decir, sabía que lo amaba. Lo amaba por un millón de razones diferentes: por su amplias sonrisas deslumbrantes hechas solo para mí, por la persona que me salvo y al mismo tiempo me rogó ser salvado, por su imparable pasión, humor y amor. Pero en este momento, de pronto me di cuenta por que todos lo amaban.

Él era fascinante.

Mientras avanzaba por sus álbumes, me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su música a través del tiempo. Al principio su música era desgarradora y violenta, acordes duros y melodías que se apuñalaban y se enfrentaban mientras el gruñía por encima de todo eso. Podía sentir su inquietud, su afán de escapar y distracción.

Su segundó álbum era ligeramente menos agitado, menos irritable, pero el estilo de música era más variada, vacilando entre complejidad turbulenta y sencillez de reflexión. Su voz era mas baja, como si le afectara el peso de su vida.

Y luego escuché el más reciente, el álbum que estaba por salir: Trabajo en Progreso. Resonaba con un anhelo de nervios e inconstante, pero detrás de la tristeza, estaba acordes llenos de esperanza, asomándose por la seguridad de su voz, dibujándome y haciéndome sonreír.

Había grabado ese álbum poco antes de conocernos, y no pude evitar preguntarme como sería el próximo. Como afectaría nuestra relación su música.

Reí con malicia mientras imaginaba un disco entero con canciones de Giney, Godzy y la verga que nunca estaba flácida.

_Mmm… tal vez pueda convencerlo de escribir algunas canciones pornográficas solo para mí._

De pronto una mano fuerte tapó con rudeza mi boca, empujándome más sobre el sillón y robándome el aliento mientras sentía un pinchazo agudo de dolor en la garganta. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando reconocí el familiar hedor en mi cara.

_Oh Dios, no… ¡NO!_

Grite en su sucia mano mientras mis ojos registraron el largo cuchillo presionado contra mí yugular.

—Hola, pequeña Swan— dijo mientras mi estomago se revolvía de horror. —Tanto tiempo sin verte…

….

**EPOV**

—Edward, hombre, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Miré hacía arriba y sonreí al hombre que había sido mi terapeuta por los últimos tres años.

—Hey Jaz… si lo siento. Todo es culpa mía. He estado ocupado.

Aparte de mi hermana, Jasper era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía antes de que Bella llegara. Me conocía mejor que nadie, y era la _única _persona que entendía por completo la profundidad de mi locura.

Jasper me jaló para abrazarme y me palmeó la espalda.

—Mierda, si es tú culpa. Si no me llamabas pronto iba a ir a buscarte y patear tu culo.

Sonreí y asentí.

—Sip, es por eso que estoy aquí. No quería arriesgarme a que me patearan el culo en público.

Me metió a su oficina y cerró la puerta. Levanté las cejas.

—Jaz, ¿Esa es una puerta nueva?

Miró rápidamente la puerta y se aclaró la garganta.

—Um… si… ah… de hecho me la trajeron ayer.

Me reí.

— ¿Y que tenía de malo la otra? ¿La prensa dijo el secreto de las cosas indecentes que ocurrían en la oficina del Doctor Hale?

Pasó los dedos por su cabello y se rió nervioso.

—Eh… algo así.

_Espera, no mames ¿esta sonrojado? ¿Qué putas?_

Me hizo señas para que me sentara y tomó su libreta y lápiz al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces, Edward— dijo rápidamente, su voz sonaba un poco estrangulada. —Dime que te ha pasado recientemente.

Exhale lentamente.

—Jesús, ¿Dónde empiezo?

Sonrió con calidez.

—Bueno, por que no empiezas contándome de Bella.

— ¿Sabes de Bella?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Alice TAL VEZ la menciono, como unas mil veces.

Me reí.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo.

— ¿Y tu como te sientes al respecto?

Pensé por un momento.

—Me siento… asombrado— Jasper me levantó una ceja. —Jaz, tu sabes que amo mucho a mi hermana, y ella SIEMPRE ha estado ahí para mi, no importa lo jodido y desagradecido que haya sido con ella, pero ella es como… una fuerza de la naturaleza, ¿sabes?

Él asintió y pasó saliva.

—Oh, yo sé.

—Así que por eso nunca espere que alguien la amara como yo por que, a pesar del hecho de que es una persona diminuta, es asombrosamente intimidante.

— ¿Y Bella no le tiene miedo?

—Extrañamente no. Es decir, mi hermanita aún consigue sacarme sustos de la chingada a _mí_ cuando se enoja mucho, ¿Pero Bella? Jaz, creo que esa mujer no le teme a nada. Es increíble.

Asintió e hizo unas notas antes de preguntar.

— ¿Y como ha sido todo desde que ustedes dos están… juntos? ¿Cómo han sido tus antojos?

Respiré profundo.

—Um… no tan mal. ¿Alcohol? Bien. ¿Drogas? Bien. ¿Nicotina? ¿Te dijo Alice que deje de fumar?

El me dio una gran sonrisa.

—No, no me dijo. ¡Felicidades, hombre!

—Gracias. Solo recaí una vez pero culpo por completo a un tierno británico estrella de cine por hacerme caer—. Me reí cuando Jaz me dio su mejor mirada de mejor-deja-de-decir-pendejadas-Cullen-sabes-muy-bien-que-no puedes-culpar-a-otras-personas-por-tus-cagadas-cuando-estoy-cerca.

_Wow. ¿Por qué nunca me había dado cuenta cuantas palabras puede decir Jaz con una sola mirada? _Es prácticamente _ que-usar-una-sola-palabra-para-describir-con-mi-mirada-inteligente-cuando-puedo-decir-una-docena-y-ser-más-cool._

_Raro… e impresionante._

— ¿Sexo?—. Preguntó simplemente, cambiando el tema y sacándome de onda.

—Alucinante—. Conteste orgulloso.

Sacudió la cabeza y rió.

—No, Edward, quiero decir ¿Cómo son tus antojos de sexo?

—Ah claro. Bueno…

_¿Debería decirle de mi insaciable deseo por Bella? ¿Todo el día? ¿Todos los días?_

El maniático rió en mi cabeza. _Oh, no haría eso si fuera tú._

Le enseñe el dedo y lo ignoré.

—Um… parezco tener antojos de um…Bella… hablando sexualmente… mucho.

El maniático bufó con fuerza. _¡Eso es quedarse corto!_

Respiré profundo.

—Es decir… MUCHO… MUCHO.

Jaz me levantó una ceja.

—Define mucho.

Sacudí la cabeza y exhale.

Mierda, esto era vergonzoso.

—Okey… um… ¿Despierto? La quiero. ¿La miro en mis brazos? La quiero. Ella despierta. La quiero. Ella habla. La quiero. Ella camina, sonríe ¿Respira? La quiero, la quiero, la quiero. Miro un puto tablero de Scrabble. La quiero.

Mis palabras parecían salir de mi cada vez más rápido mientras mis latidos incrementaban. Mis manos tomaron vida propia, moviéndose por todos lados como Woody Allen drogado.

—Jesús, la quiero todo el día, todos los días Jaz. Camino con un puto perchero humano por mi erección permanente. E incluso cuando acabo de tenerla con el más increíble sexo que pudiera imaginar tener con alguien, en toda mi vida, ¡la quiero otra vez! ¡De inmediato! ¡Todo el tiempo! Es como si pensara en una sola maldita cosa por que TODO lo que ella hace me hace desearla.

El otro día se hecho un pedo frente a mi por primera vez, y no mames, ¡pensé que era la cosa más sexy que había visto! Casi la violo, me puse tan caliente. Cristo santo, ¿Qué putas voy a hacer si llega a aprender a eructar todo el abecedario? ¡Mi verga probablemente explotaría, destruyendo la mitad de LA! Siento como si me hubiera convertido en el pervertido sexual más grande del mundo, Jaz. Por el amor de dios, ¡¿Qué coños me esta pasando?

Jadee pesadamente, viendo expectante a Jasper que tenía la más grande sonrisita que había visto en mi vida.

—Edward— dijo con una voz que sabía era la que reservaba para las ocasiones en las que mi locura era tan grande que empezaba a tener su propia atmosfera. —Escúchame con mucha atención.

Tome una gran cantidad de aire e intente calmarme un poco.

_Jaz me dirá como mejorarlo. Jaz siempre sabe lo que debo hacer._

—Edward— dijo con calma. _¿Si? Vamos hombre, usa tu enorme cerebro de terapeuta y dime ¡que coños esta mal conmigo! _—No hay nada absolutamente mal contigo.

Pestañee.

—Um… Jaz, ¿Escuchaste ALGO de lo que te dije? ¿Deseo insaciable? ¿Perchero con una erección? ¿Pedos pornográficos? ¿Desastre masivo por explosión de verga? ¿NADA de eso se te quedo grabado?

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Edward, lo que estas experimentando es algo normal para una pareja que comienza una nueva relación con carga sexual. Dime, ¿Bella parece estar igual de obsesionada contigo? ¿Sexualmente?

Fruncí el ceño y pensé en como me atacó en el elevador hace apenas una hora.

—Um… si… supongo.

Lo miré incrédulo y el rió suavemente.

—Edward, ¿De verdad estabas preocupado por que pensabas que lo que sentías no era normal?

—Bueno, si… es decir, nunca sentí algo así antes. Me asustaba.

—Es comprensible. Emociones intensas y repentinas pueden ser acompañadas de reacciones físicas que pueden ser algo… inquietantes.

Aún estaba intentando comprender lo que me estaba diciendo.

— ¿Te ha pasado esto a ti?— pregunté, intentando nadar en la profundidad de mi confusión. Los ojos de Jasper se agrandaron y de se puso a mirar toda la habitación.

—Um… bueno… si, puedo decir que si.

— ¿Recientemente?

—Um… se puede decir que hace poco.

_¿Se esta sonrojando otra vez? ¡No mames, el Dr. Hale esta enamorado!_

—Jesús, Jaz ¿Quién es?— pregunté emocionado.

Me dio una mirada que decía no-vamos-a-tener-esta-conversación-Cullen-asi-que-guarda-tu-entusiasmada-curiosidad-y-callate.

—Jasper…— rogué.

—De ninguna manera, Edward.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Por que no es apropiado.

—Quieres que me sienta mejor por mí loco impulso sexual ¿no?

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno, entonces si me dices como tú mujer misteriosa te afecta, tal vez no me sienta como si perteneciera a Aunque usted no lo crea de Ripley.

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Mira, todo lo que voy a decir es que todo lo que dijiste antes de cómo te afecta Bella, es exactamente igual conmigo. Excepto por los pedos. Eso esta mal.

Me reí y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Hey, no juzgues. ¿Tu mujer misteriosa se ha echado pedos frente a ti?

Se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Oh Jesús, no. No todavía.

Asentí a sabiendas.

—Si, bueno, llámame cuando lo haga. Vamos a ver quien piensa que eso esta mal.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Prometo que te haré saber.

Los dos nos reímos y después Jaz me miró con intensidad. Sabía lo que venía. Lo estaba esperando.

—Y, Edward— dijo Jasper, volviendo al modo de terapeuta en un segundo. — ¿Cómo ha estado tu…rabia?

El maniático levantó la mano. _Por favor, déjame contestar esto._

—Um… bien.

_Mentiroso. Cuéntale de tu rabieta de celos que hiciste por Rpattz. Dile lo cerca que estuviste de asesinar al agradable británico por tus incontrolables celos. Anda… ¿no es por eso por lo que vienes aquí? ¿Para desempacar tu equipaje?_

—Ha habido un par de brotes, pero nada ha pasado.

_¡Gallina de mierda!_

Jaz asintió con la cabeza, y me sentí mal por no revelar todo.

—Eso es bueno Edward, parece ser que has hecho un montón de progreso últimamente. ¿Crees que estar con Bella te ha ayudado?

—Absolutamente—. No tenia duda que la única razón por la que me iba tan bien encerrando a mi imbécil interior era Bella.

El maniático cruzó los brazos y gruño. _Sabes que puedo escucharte, ¿verdad?_

—Jaz, no se donde putas estaría ahora si no fuera por ella. Me hace querer ser una mejor persona.

Jasper tomó unas notas antes de preguntar con cuidado.

—Edward, ¿Cuánto sabe Bella… acerca de la persona que solías ser antes?

Pasé los dedos por mi cabello. Eso era algo que había estado en mi cabeza desde que Bella y yo fuimos a ver a Charlie.

—No mucho. Sabe de mis adicciones, pero la verdad no le he dicho acerca de mis… tiempos oscuros.

Jaz me entornó los ojos.

—Mira, se lo que vas a decir y ya te adelante. Le voy a decir esta noche.

— ¿En serio?

—Si. Se que si queremos tomar el próximo paso en nuestra relación, necesitamos hacer esto. Yo necesito hacer esto.

— ¿Y como crees que reaccione Bella?

Respiré profundo y exhale lentamente.

—Creo que estará sorprendida.

— ¿Y?

—Creo… bueno, _espero…_ que se de cuenta que ya no soy persona.

El maniático rió. _Seguro Cullen, estas todo curado. Es decir, aparte de tu impresionante habilidad para engañar por completo a ti y a tu terapeuta, estas sano, estas bien… en serio._

Jasper cerró su libreta y suspiró.

—Bueno amigo, creo que es un gran paso el que estas tomando. Creo que es el paso _correcto _que debes tomar ahora, después de todo por lo que has pasado. Por lo que tú y Alice me han contado, Bella suena como una mujer muy especial.

Mi corazón se hincho mientras pensaba en mi increíble Bella. Esta noche, le mostraría lo mucho que le confiaba mi corazón y le mostraría exactamente lo que era y esperaría por su reacción.

—Es especial, Jas— dije quedamente. —Haría lo que fuera por ella. Lo que fuera.

…..

**BPOV**

Me resistí con violencia contra el peso queme aplastaba, empujándolo con toda mi fuerza y parándome para enfrentarlo. Mi corazón latía dolorosamente en mi pecho, mandando sangre por todo mi cuerpo en un frenesí de odio, furia, violencia y temor. Sentí un pinchazo ligero y toqué mi cuello donde él había presionado el cuchillo. Mis dedos salieron con un poco de sangre.

Mi estomago se revolvió y mi rabia explotó, elevándose tanto como mi pánico.

—Hijo de puta— dije enojada, empujando el creciente horror que quemaba mi cuerpo, intentando esconder el miedo que sin duda él alimentaria. — ¿Cómo putas entraste aquí, James?

Puso la mano en su cadera y sonrió.

No podía creer que alguna vez me esa jodida cara me hubiera parecido atractiva. Ahora cuando lo veía, lo único que podía ver era maldad. Lamió sus asquerosos labios y ladeo la cabeza.

—Aw, Isabella— dijo con burla. — ¿Qué tipo de bienvenida es esa después de todo este tiempo?

Quería acercarme y golpear su cara hasta cansarme.

Levantó el cuchillo que llevaba, girando el lado plateado hacía la luz, provocándome. La respiración se me atoró en los pulmones, el aire de repente parecía muy pesado para exhalar.

—Deberías mostrarme un poco más de respeto, pequeña Swan— amenazó, sonriendo tenso mientras el brillo del metal pasaba por mis ojos.

Me le quede viendo a la hoja fina y afilada, hipnotizada por su belleza letal. Regresé mi atención al psicópata frente a mí. Su sonrisa cayó y de pronto vi la bestialidad en sus ojos. Había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto, sus ojos eran más duros, llenos de salvajismo y atormentados.

— ¿Creíste que podías esconderte aquí arriba en tu nido de amor por siempre, eh?— dijo con un tono que hizo que se me erizara la piel. —Debiste saber que te encontraría, Bella… siempre te encuentro.

Comenzó a caminar hacía mí y yo retrocedí atrás del sillón, intentando mantenerlo alejado.

— ¿Qué putas quieres, James?— escupí, intentando controlar mi respiración mientras me perseguía por la sala.

—Bella— dijo, fingiendo estar sorprendido. — ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme semejante cosa? Quiero lo que siempre he querido: tú. Quiero que mi pequeña Swan vuelva a casa, donde pertenece. Todos mis amigos te han extrañado… yo te he extrañado.

Me reí con amargura, consciente del hecho que tenía un cuchillo y, por lo tanto, el poder, pero sentía la necesidad de rebelarme por la pila de basura en la que él me convirtió en el pasado.

—James, ¡has estado intentando esta pendejada por los últimos dos años! ¿Por qué coños piensas que de repente voy a decidir regresar contigo?

Sus labios se levantaron y una brillante chispa de odio quemo sus ojos.

—Bueno si, debo admitirlo, has sido un poco terca en el pasado, negándote a darte cuenta que perteneces conmigo. A MÍ—. Apreté la quijada mientras sus palabras raspaban mi cerebro como una lija, abriendo heridas que estaba segura habían sanado. —Pero las cosas han cambiado ahora, Bella… todo es diferente.

—Oh en serio— refunfuñe, mi furia crecía y me daba falso coraje. — ¿De pronto te creció una consciencia? ¿Ya no eres un cabrón enfermo que caza chicas inseguras y dañadas? ¿Al fin aprendiste como IRTE A LA CHINGADA? Por que a menos que esas cosas hayan sucedido, chango estúpido, ¡no entiendo por que sigues hablándome!

Él rió y bajo el cuchillo, sacudiendo la cabeza y dándome una mirada de simpatía.

—Oh pobre, dulce y engañada Bella. Por supuesto que no he cambiado. ¿No te das cuenta? Me gusta quien soy. Me va bien siendo yo. Lo que cambio aquí, pequeña Swan, eres tú. Caíste en un cuento de hadas ¿no? Salvada de las salvajes calles por tu rico noviecillo.

Mi sangre hirvió al escucharlo hablar de Edward.

—Y ahora los dos andan por la ciudad como Romeo y Julieta, los dos de diferentes mundos pero determinados a que todo funcione—. Sollozó teatralmente y después rio profundamente—. Veras Bella, cuando intentaba convencerte de que regresaras a mi antes, no tenías nada que perder, yo no tenía ninguna influencia. ¿Entiendes la magnitud de la influencia que tengo ahora?

Mi mente grito con la implicación de sus palabras. Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Si, pequeña Swan, creo que entendiste.

Comenzó a moverse hacía mí otra vez y yo hice mi camino hacía el elevador.

—Verás Bella, no QUIERO arruinar tu cuento de hadas, de verdad que no. Pero LO HARÉ a menos que hagas exactamente lo que te diga.

Mis ojos se posaron rápidamente al botón para llamar el elevador. Si podía llegar hasta ahí había una diminuta oportunidad de poder luchar contra él lo suficiente para meterme. Seguí moviéndome, intentando que no se diera cuenta de mis intenciones.

— ¿Y que es exactamente lo que quieres, James, enorme pedazo de mierda?— pregunté con los dientes apretados.

Dejo de caminar y me miró a los ojos.

—Bella, todo lo que quiero es un negocio arreglado entre nosotros dos. Algo que nos asegurará lo que queremos. ¿Suena aceptable?

Le entorne los ojos, de pronto impaciente por que dejo de caminar en círculos.

—Solo dime que putas quieres cabrón, y deja de desperdiciar mi tiempo.

Frunció los labios en una línea muy delgada y pude darme cuenta que estaba presionado la suerte con él.

—Lo que propongo es esto, puta impaciente— dijo, con el veneno saliendo de cada palabra. —Un día a la semana vendrá s a mi, y te usare como desee, te cogeré como desee, y te daré a quien yo desee… y como pago yo no le diré a tu novio como te cogiste a la mitad de los hombres en LA antes de decidir jugar a la casita con un niño bonito. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Se me cerró la garganta.

Esto era mi pesadilla, el pensarlo me había despertado muchas veces las últimas semanas, y ahora estaba frente a mí, con un titulo de chantaje mientras yo no podía pensar en algo coherente.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

Una cosa era que le dijera a Edward de mi pasado, pero era otra cosa muy diferente era que James se lo dijera. El pensarlo me enfermaba, pero intenté mantenerme calmada. Tal vez podría engañarlo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no se lo he contado?

Negó la cabeza lentamente.

—Oh pequeña Swan, no soy un pendejo estúpido. ¿Un hombre como él? Podría tener a cualquiera que quisiera. ¿De verdad crees que se arriesgaría tenerte cerca si supiera que solías ser el pedazo de coño más depravado de las calles?

Un intenso dolor comenzó a moverse por mis nervios, poniéndome los pelos de punta y haciendo que temblara involuntariamente. Él lo vio y supe que había encontrado mi debilidad.

—Si tuviera la mínima sospecha de las cosas enfermas de las que eres capaz, él te dejaría y jamás volvería atrás.

—Él me ama— susurré, apenas y era capaz de controlar mi respiración lo suficiente para hablar.

James se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sus palabras me afectaban, y se abalanzó a matar.

—Oh, estoy seguro que se siente orgulloso de si mismo por haberte salvado de la terrible vida que tenías, pero en serio, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pase para que se le pase la novedad? ¿Qué tanto para que las personas comiencen a tener curiosidad por ti, queriendo saber más, desesperados por saber más de la novia de la estrella del rock?

Se encogió de hombros ligeramente y compuso su cara como la perfecta imagen de compasión y preocupación.

Puta madre, tenía tantas ganas de abofetearlo.

—Ahora, si accedes a mis términos, me llevare tus sórdidos secretitos a la tumba. No diré ni una palabra de todas las maneras en las que te humillaste—, de pronto toda la compasión se había ido, y solo quedo odio puro, egoísmo y manipulación—. Pero si me provocas perra, te voy destrozar frente a todo el mundo para que te vea. Expondré cada sucia y podrida puta historia de tu insaciable coño y todo lo que estuvo ahí dentro. Describiré con absoluto detalle lo pervertida que puede ser mi pequeña Swan, lo enferma y repulsiva que fueron tus acciones. Me aseguraré que para cuando termine todo, que tu novio no podrá volver a mirarte sin ver a la repulsiva y repugnante puta que de verdad eres. Le darás un chingo de asco, con solo ver tu patética cara será suficiente para hacerlo enfermar.

Mi furia explotó y salté sobre él, gruñendo de satisfacción cuando mis uñas rasguñaron la mitad de su cara hasta sacarle sangre. Él grito y me empujo de él, tocando su cara antes de lanzarse sobre mí.

— ¡Perra pendeja!— gritó furioso.

Corrí hacía el elevador, pero me agarró del cabello, jalándome tan fuerte que caí sobre él. Me agarró del cuello, su grueso antebrazo aplastaba mi tráquea. Rasguñe su brazo frenéticamente, intentando como desesperada que aflojara su agarre por que mis pulmones comenzaban a arder y mi garganta a doler. Llevó el cuchillo frente a mi cara y puso la brillante punta a un respiró de mi ojo.

Podía sentir su áspera respiración, y cuando hablo su voz estaba llena de malicia.

— ¿Cómo crees que reaccione tu chico amante a una novia con un solo ojo?— me dijo, aplastando mi laringe con su brazo. —O tal vez solo corte unos cuantos pedazos de piel de esas lindas mejillas tuyas ¿eh? ¡Te convertiré en una mascara de Halloween que respiré y camine! ¿Cómo sería eso? ¿Crees que te ame todavía?

Comencé a ver borroso y pude sentir las sombras oscuras de la inconsciencia nublar mi cerebro. El rostro de Edward nado entre las sombras, sonriendo. Apreté los ojos y me concentre en su cara mientras el olvido me alcanzaba.

Me puse tiesa y de pronto caí al suelo, tomando grandes y dolorosos respiros a mis privados pulmones. Jale aíre cuando sentí la mano de James agarrar mi cabello otra vez y mis piernas se volvieron inútiles cuando me arrastró por el suelo, lejos del elevador y mi único escape.

Me soltó con rudeza y mientras jadeaba y ahogaba un grito de dolor, lo vi sacar algo de un bolso negro que estaba a lado del sofá. Regresó a mí y me agarró del cabello otra vez, poniéndome de rodillas mientras yo gimoteaba patéticamente.

Un poco de razón pudo crecer entre la ansiedad y agonía.

_Bella, tienes que ser inteligente. ¿De verdad crees que no usara ese cuchillo? ¿Crees que no lo haya usado en otros? ¿En la Loca Jess Stanley?_

_Se lista Bells. No has llegado tan lejos en tu vida de mierda para dejar que este cabrón la termine solo por un capricho. Pelea, pero con inteligencia, y con una chingada, que no te maten._

—Mírame, puta— gruño, jalando mi cabello hacía atrás, forzando que viera hacía arriba.

Lo miré, desesperada por esconder el miedo que salía por cada poro de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Te quieres morir, Bella?— pregunto en una calmada voz que asustaba.

Bajo su cara hasta la mía, y su rancio aliento toco toda mi cara, los recuerdos de él teniendo placer con mi cuerpo indiferente me llenaron. Liberando mi auto control y mi llameante furia. Rápidamente compuse mi cara, sabiendo sin duda alguna que si continuaba enfadándolo, podía terminar muerta.

— ¿Sabes que eres la única chica que escapo de mi, Bella? La ÚNICA.

Respiré y pregunte lo que había estado quemando mi cerebro por días.

— ¿Y que de Jess?— pregunté mientras tragaba saliva nerviosamente y buscaba su cara. — ¿Intento escapar de ti, James?

Hizo una mueca y una sombra pasó tras sus ojos.

—No pude dejar que me dejara, Bella— dijo quedamente. —No toleraré a otra PUTA PENDEJA pensar que es demasiado buena para mí. YO, quien saco sus patéticos culos de las calles y puse un puto techo sobre sus cabezas y comida en sus desagradecidas bocas. No, Bella, ninguna zorra se va a aprovechar de mi otra vez. Jamás.

Puso su vista en mí y yo apreté los puños para evitar que se levantaran hasta sus asesinos ojos.

—Ahora, estoy seguro que te hice una pregunta, puta. Y mejor me respondes antes de empiece a cortar pedazos de ti. ¿Te quieres morir?

Lo miré a los ojos y mi sentido de sobrevivencia cobró vida. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo dañado que estaba James hasta ahora, lleno de odio y violencia. Jess tal vez fuera la primera chica que mató, pero viéndolo ahora, sabía sin duda alguna que no sería la última. Algo había pasado en su pasado para hacerlo así, para hacer que su misión en la vida fuera castigar mujeres, y los castigos se volvían más severos. Estaba alimentando su monstruo interior y estaba ganando fuerza y poder.

Respire profundo.

—No, James— dije con una voz que sonaba calmada y libre de miedo, apenas y la reconocí como mía. —No quiero morir. Por favor, dime que quieres… haré lo que sea por ti… por favor.

Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa por el tono de mi voz, y el fuego en su mirada se calmó un poco.

Lentamente acerco su cara a la mía. Paralice la sinapsis que de inmediato preparaba un gesto de asco en mi cara, y de alguna forma forcé lo que parecía una sonrisa dura.

—Ahhhh— James respiró mientras su boca estaba sobre la mía. —Ahí esta la dulce y complaciente chica que recuerdo. Te extrañe, pequeña Swan.

Tragó mi boca en la suya e intente no vomitar. Me forcé por besarlo de vuelta, intentarlo calmarlo, acariciando su ego y con esperanza salvando mi vida.

De pronto se puso de pie y saco algo de su espalda. La vi por un par de segundos antes de darme de lo que era.

—James— dije intentando sonar casual. — ¿Por qué tienes una cámara de video?

Soltó mi cabello y puso su otra mano para arreglar la pantalla.

—Bueno, Bella— dijo con paciencia. —Tú y yo haremos una pequeña película juntos, algo como una póliza de seguro por si me quieres chingar de nuevo.

Apretó un botón y una pequeña luz roja parpadeó junto al lente.

—Sonríe, pequeña Swan— dijo, sonriendo y enseñando los dientes. —Te convertiré en estrella.

Se acercó un paso, poniendo su ingle frente a mi cara. Podía ver su excitación por encima de sus jeans.

—De acuerdo Bella, en esta escena me mamas la verga hasta que me corra, ¿okey?

Mi auto respeto estaba gritándome para que dijera no. Había luchado durante tanto tiempo para vivir a la luz del día y no podía soportar ser ahogada de nuevo, pero otra parte de mi, la parte sensible que seguía viendo una imagen del cadáver de Jess Stanley en un basurero, me decía que hiciera lo que fuera necesario para salir de aquí en un solo pedazo.

Levante las manos y desabroche el pantalón de James, bajándolos junto con sus bóxers hasta sus rodillas. Su erección saltó de su cuerpo, y yo estaba enferma por pensar que se estaba calentando con verme sufrir.

Agarré su dureza en mi puño y comencé a moverlo mientras el siseaba de satisfacción.

—Si, Bella… eso es. Ahora, se una niña buena y recuérdame que tienes una puta boca muy talentosa.

Dudé. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar.

—Hazlo ahora con una chingada, puta, o rebanare esa bonita garganta tuya hasta que quede bien abierta.

Hice una mueca y baje mi boca en él, rompiendo cada promesa que me había hecho cuando lo deje. Me moví alrededor de él como sabia que le gustaba, mi mano se movía en sincronía con mi boca, volviendo a buscar automáticamente su placer de la forma en que se había grabado en mi cerebro. Tomó mi cabello con una mano, y para mi absoluto horror, comenzó a pasar el frio y filoso lado del cuchillo por mi mejilla con la otra. Me congelé, su polla se movió al final de mi garganta.

—Bella— dijo expectante. —No me detendría si fuera tú. Solo ignora la hoja, y si haces lo que te digo, yo te ignoraré.

Con precaución comencé a moverme otra vez, tomando su abominable miembro más y más dentro de mi boca. Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y lo agarró con fuerza, embistiendo mi garganta con rudeza.

—Oh, mierda si, pequeña Swan. Había extrañado esto, tu puta boquita cálida comiéndome hambrienta. Nunca podrás tener suficiente de mi verga, ¿verdad?

Cerré los ojos y seguí respirando, ignorando la traicionera lagrima que había rodado por mi mejilla. Necesitaba salir de esto, hacerlo feliz para que se fuera. Sacarlo antes de que Edward llegara. Hacerla de puta una vez más.

Sus embestidas se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y rápidas y yo mire arriba para verlo haciendo una mueca y gruñendo detrás de la cámara.

—Si, Bella— siseó. —Mírame cariño… muéstrame esos grandes ojos miserables. Oh si, una lagrimita… que poético.

Tiró la cabeza hacía atrás y supe que estaba cerca.

Intenté bloquear los gritos en mi cabeza. Intenté estar asustada del cuchillo en mi garganta. Intenté reducir los recuerdos que llenaban mi mente, recordándome todas las maneras en las que este hombre me usó, humilló, intentó romperme… e intenté COMO LA CHINGADA NO hacer lo que SABÍA era lo siguiente, ¡por que DE NINGUNA PUTA MANERA el cabrón se iba a correr en mi boca!

Agarré ligeramente sus bolas con una mano. —Oh, mierda si, Bella…—_espera, pendejo._ Y mi otra mano viajo por su brazo, dejándola en la mano que tenía el cuchillo. En el siguiente segundo, agarré el cuchillo y al mismo tiempo apreté sus bolas con todas mis fuerzas y enterré mis dientes en su polla con la misma ferocidad de un rabioso y enfurecido pitbull.

Gritó de furia y agonía mientras se colapsaba en el suelo y se agarraba su sangrante verga y bolas. Me paré rápidamente, apuntándolo con el cuchillo mientras el gemía y rodaba de dolor.

— ¡PUTA ESTUPIDA!— me gritó, su rostro era una historia de horror de asesinato y dolor. Me masculló obscenidades mientras me paraba sobre él, respirando pesado, intentando controlar mis deseos de cortarlo en pedacitos y dejar que todo el dolor que me causo saliera en esos pedazos de carne.

En vez de eso, lentamente me fui a la cocina y tomé el teléfono.

_Puta madre. No tenía tono._

James se rio ácidamente y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota, Bella?— jadeó. —No podía dejar que arruinaras nuestra diversión al llamar a los policías, ¿verdad?

Azoté el teléfono y avancé hacía él, controlando la ira que me ordenaba a gritos que lo matara.

— ¡Cállate, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!— grité.

El rió mientras se guardaba todo en los pantalones y se limpiaba la sangre.

—Bien, bien, nada más mírate… valiente y sexy. ¿Intentas calentarme otra vez, pequeña Swan?

Le hice una mueca y me moví hacía él mientras el se ponía detrás del sillón.

—James, mejor te sales de la chingada de ahí, AHORA antes de que ¡TE CORTE LA VERGA Y ME QUEDE VIENDO COMO TE DESANGRAS HASTA LA MUERTE!

Sus ojos se movieron detrás de mí y levantó las manos en rendición.

— ¡Whoa! ¡Tranquila tigre!— dijo. —Ganaste ¿si? Yo me voy— apuntó sobre mi hombre. —Pero primero, ¿no me quieres presentar a tu novio?

Me di la vuelta. Edward estaba parado ahí, sus ojos bien abiertos mientras veía la escena frente a él. James sonriendo cálidamente, manchas de sangre en sus pantalones y playera. Yo, con el cabello enmarañado, sangre en mi bata, locura en mis ojos y un puto enorme y letal cuchillo en mi temblorosa mano.

Aspiró fuerte cuando me miró.

— ¿Bella?

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, James salió por encima del sillón, tomó el cuchillo de mi mano y lo puso contra mi garganta, poniendo su otro brazo firmemente sobre mis hombros y brazos y aplastándome contra él.

El cuerpo enteró de Edward se tensó mientras James lo miraba.

—Hola, hola— dijo con lo que pudo ser una voz encantadora en alguien que no fuera un psicópata. —Tú debes ser Edward. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

Vi algo pasar por los ojos de Edward y toda su cara cambio. Sus ojos se incendiaron de furia y vi los músculos de sus brazos y cuello saltar cuando apretó los puños con fuerza. Sus ojos pasaron de mí a James, y en ese momento, pude ver a Edward calculando todas las formas en que podía lastimar a James antes de matarlo.

Cuando habló, un frio escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

—No se quien putas eres, o que lo que crees que haces aquí, pero si no quitas tus sucias manos de encima de mi mujer en este momento, te voy a matar. Dolorosamente.

Apenas y reconocí su voz. Era grave y áspera, y sin ningún tipo de emoción.

Sentí la risa baja de James resonar en mi espalda. Presionó más el cuchillo en mi garganta y yo ahogue un grito.

—Edward, ¿esa es la forma adecuada de tratar a un viejo amigo de tu chica? ¿Particularmente uno que podría cortarle la garganta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

Edward apretó la mandíbula y su pecho comenzó a levantarse más rápido. Sus ojos eran un infierno de odio.

—Además— continuó James. —Creo que tú y yo necesitamos platicar un poco acerca de Isabella, ¿no crees?

Edward tomó un paso hacía adelanto. James respondió, arrastrándome hacía atrás con él.

—Por favor no, Edward. No querrás que arruine esta elegante bata con la sangre de tu amor verdadero ¿verdad?

Edward se congeló, con una mueca de frustración en su perfecta cara.

— ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?— ordenó James, señalando una silla.

Edward camino al asiento como una pantera gigante y se sentó con cautela, nunca quitándole los ojos de encima a James y a mí.

Me miró a los ojos.

—Bella— dijo suavemente. — ¿Estas bien?

—Ella esta bien— escupió James. —De hecho mejor que bien… esta tan buena como recuerdo.

Bajo su mano para tomar mi seno con fuerza por encima de la bata. Edward siseó y apretó la mano en la silla, causando que el cuero se rompiera un poco.

—No te gusta cuando tocó a tu mujer, ¿verdad, niño bonito? Solo el ver las manos de otro hombre en ella te vuelve loco, ¿cierto?

Edward frunció el ceño, una oscura nube de furia atronadora se esparció en su cara como una sombra. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y peligrosos, y de verdad temí por la vida de James si Edward llegaba atraparlo.

— ¿Debería decirte todas las cosas que he hecho con su cuerpo, Edward?— provocó. — ¿O debería decirte todas las cosas de las que fui testigo, de lo que otros hombres le hicieron a su cuerpo?

Edward cerró los ojos, un gesto de dolorosa angustia lleno su cara.

—Oh Edward, debiste verla en esos tiempos. Era magnifica. Las cosas que podía hacer con una verga podían poner a cualquier hombre de rodillas— rio suavemente. —Y lo hizo muchas veces.

—Cállate— la voz de Edward apenas podía escucharse, pero cada silaba era una puñalada a mi corazón. Sus manos fueron a su cara y podía ver que estaba temblando.

—Oh, casi lo olvido— dijo James ligeramente, deteniéndose un poco recoger la cámara del piso.

Me tensé cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer. Sentí nauseas.

—James, no… por favor— le rogué.

Me ignoró.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, Edward.

James presiono unos botones, y de pronto la pantalla se encendió, mostrándome de rodillas, mi boca cerca de su erección. La cabeza de Edward se levantó y James le arrojó la cámara.

—Echa un vistazo, Edward. Solo es algo que preparamos antes de que llegaras a casa.

_Dios, por favor… no veas, Edward. Por favor… no veas._

Sentí mi respiración elevarse y empecé a jalar aire cuando vi la cara de Edward. Sus labios tenían espasmos de dolor mientras veía la imagen de la polla de James en mi boca. Mi corazón murió mientras veía su reacción. Estaba horrorizado… más que asqueado… y tenía todo el derecho de sentirse así. Su cuerpo se tensó y podía ver sus músculos contraerse contra su playera. Sin aviso alguno su mano se levantó, y azotó la cámara contra la pared con tanta fuerza que se desintegro al contacto.

James de verdad estaba contento.

—Bueno eso fue muy grosero, Edward— rió. —Sabes, no tenía planeado conocerte hoy. Solo venía a platicar un poco con la pequeña Swan y me iba a ir antes de que llegaras, pero me da gusto que pudimos conocernos un poco por MI Bella. De verdad es una mujer extraordinario, ¿verdad?

—Cierra la boca, ahora—. Edward dijo con voz calmada.

Podía ver todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por quedarse en su silla y no arrancarle la cabeza a James. El idiota o no se daba cuenta de la furia de Edward, o escogió ignorarla. Tal vez estaba drogado con el poder de su afilado y brillante cuchillo, o tal vez pensaba que la bonita estrella de rock no era una amenaza.

Fuere cual fuere la razón, continuó como si Edward no hubiera hablado.

— ¿Sabes lo que es un "asado que gira", Edward? Estoy hablando de algo sexual, no de un almuerzo de domingo.

El pecho de Edward se levantaba y bajaba con pesadez y podía escuchar su respiración elevarse con fuerza mientras sus ojos bajaban al piso.

_Dios, no… por favor. Él no puede escuchar esto. Por favor no dejes que escuche esto._

—James—, rogué. — ¿No nos has lastimado lo suficiente? Por favor, no hagas esto…

Estaba desperdiciando mi aliento. Debí haber sabido que el hombre estaba vacio por dentro. Era incapaz de sentir compasión. Solo era capaz de reconocer sus propias necesidades, y justo ahora, necesitaba que Edward y yo sufriéramos.

—Cállate, puta— me dijo y me apretó con rudeza contra su pecho, forzándome a exhalar y luchar por respirar.

Vi a Edward apretar un puño y comenzar a temblar.

—Estoy educando a tu novio en tú fino arte de perversión sin barreras— dijo mientras encajaba su ingle en mi culo. Regresó a Edward cuyos labios comenzaban a curvarse en una mueca. —Entonces, Edward, un "asado que gira." Déjame explicarte. Veras es llamado así por que la mujer tiene una polla en la boca y otra en el coño o en el culo, así que se ve como un cerdo rostizándose sobre las brasas en un palillo. De verdad excitante, y déjame decirte, que NADIE hacia un asado que gira tan bien como mi Bella.

—Te voy a matar— susurró Edward. Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de James y ahogue un grito ante la vehemencia que vi en ellos. —Lo que sea que pase aquí hoy, quiero que sepas que mi cara será lo último que verás.

Edward se puso de pie, lentamente, desplegándose de la silla y rodando su cuello de un lado a otro. James se rio suavemente, pero podía darme cuenta que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban. Él tenía miedo. Una cosa era atacar a una chilla con la mitad de tu tamaño, pero era completamente diferente enfrentarte a un metro ochenta de puro odio acercándose a ti con ojos asesinos.

James hizo una mueca y presionó más el cuchillo sobre mi cuello.

— ¡Quédate ahí cabrón!— gritó, con un dejo de pánico en su voz. —Un paso más y la mato, ¡te lo juro por Dios!

Pude sentir una gota de sangre rodar lentamente por mi piel. Deje de respirar e intente estar completamente quieta.

Edward se congelo. Su quijada se apretó y se relajo y su respiración se volvió irregular.

—James— Edward dijo con una voz que incluso a mi me asusto. —Te voy a dar opciones. Puedes bajar el cuchillo e irte de aquí en dos piernas, o puedes continuar amenazando a Bella y romperé todos los huesos de tu puto cuerpo. ¿Qué escoges?

—Cullen— se burló. —En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, tengo un cuchillo.

Edward se le quedo viendo, y la gran intensidad de su mirada envió escalofríos a mi espalda.

—Me di cuenta. Solo que no me importa.

Los ojos de Edward pasaron sobre los míos, y en ese momento supe que es lo que iba a hacer un segundo antes de que lo hiciera. Junte toda mi fuerza y me liberé de James en el mismo momento en que Edward se lanzó sobre él. James se hizo para atrás, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando las manos de Edward tomaron su playera, moviéndolo como un muñeco de trapo y azotándolo contra la pared, agrietando el yeso.

James grito de furia y se lanzó con el cuchillo. Vi a Edward hacerse hacía atrás rápidamente, siseando de dolor. Miré cuando puso su antebrazo en su cara, hubo un corte profundo que hizo que un flujo constante de sangre cayera en la alfombra de color crema. Comencé a hiperventilar mientras veía la preciosa sangre de Edward dejar su cuerpo y mis piernas se derrumbaron debajo de mí.

Jasper gruño de satisfacción.

Edward rugió y se lanzó sobre James otra vez, esquivando el cuchillo mientras James intentaba apuñalar su cuerpo. Lo golpeo con fuerza en un lado de la cabeza, y sobre mi semiinconsciencia me di cuenta que los golpes no sonaban para nada con los puñetazos de las películas. El sonido era seco, casi un ruido, no era lo que esperaba, como un crujido.

James se hizo para adelante, moviendo el cuchillo pero Edward tomó el brazo que tenía el mortal arma y lo encajo con fuerza en la pared, su otra mano tomó el cuello. James tomó la oportunidad para darle puñetazos en las costillas dos veces a Edward, e hice una mueca cuando escuche un crujido. Edward siseó de dolor, pero no lo soltó. Tomó la mano de James que traía el cuchillo fuera de la pared y la azotó contra el yeso. James gritó de dolor mientras el cuchillo caía en el suelo. Golpeó a Edward en el rostro con su cabeza y gruño con ganas cuando Edward se tropezó hacía atrás, su nariz explotó en un caos sangriento por toda su cara.

Grité y traté de ponerme de pie pero había mucha sangre. La playera y pantalones de Edward estaba cubiertos de un rojo brillante, y pude sentir las lagrimas de frustración e impotencia caer por mi cara mientras caía de nuevo al piso y veía más de su preciosa vida drenarse de él con cada segundo que pasaba.

James avanzo hacía Edward, golpeándolo con fuerza en el estomago y costillas. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó, haciendo eco del dolor que debía estar sintiendo Edward.

— ¡James! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente!— grité desesperada.

James me miró con fingida tristeza mientras Edward se inclinaba, jadeando y tratando de respirar a pesar de sus costillas rotas. Sangre y mocos corrían por su cara e intentaba detener el desastre con su antebrazo.

—Bella, no tenía que ser de este modo, de verdad que no— golpeó a Edward en el estomago otra vez y yo grite mientras lo veía caer de rodillas. —Pero tú de verdad necesitas aprender a hacer lo que se te dice— tomó a Edward por el cabello y jalo su cara hacía atrás. —Y ahora tuve que darle tu bonito novio una lección de quien es el Rey chingón por aquí, y cuando termine con él, tengo la intención de hacerte entender por fin, y que no te queden dudas, ¡QUE ME PERTENCES!

Levantó el puño, y lo lanzó contra la ya arruinada cara de Edward. Ahogo un grito cuando Edward tomó su muñeca en el último segundo y lo miró a la cara.

—Estas equivocado, cabrón— dijo con un respiro silbante mientras levantaba su otra mano y golpeaba a James en las bolas, causando que se cayera de inmediato y que gimoteara como un perro castrado. —Ella es mía.

Edward se lanzó a James con velocidad inhumana, empujándolo en su espalda y poniéndose sobre sus piernas. Lo tomó con fuerza de la playera, levantándolo del piso y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara mientras su furia estallaba en una ola de violencia. Sus puños bajaban una y otra vez, puntualizando sus palabras con el ruido sordo de los puños contra la carne.

— ¡No te atrevas TOCARLA de nuevo, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡Te mataré si la vuelves a VER de nuevo! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

James gemía y gruñía mientras el feroz asalto de Edward continuaba. Su cara ya comenzaba a hincharse, y su nariz rota lanzaba sangre contra la cara de Edward cada vez que su puño lo tocaba. La voz de Edward retumbaba por todo el apartamento, su indignidad salía en bramidos mientras golpeaba a James hasta la inconsciencia.

— ¡PENDEJO! ¡NO LA TOCARAS DE NUEVO! ¡TE MATARÉ ANTES DE QUE ESO PASE! ¡NUNCA LE PONDRAS UN PUTO DEDO ENCIMA OTRA VEZ, ¿ME ESCUCHAS?

James no podía escucharlo, y ya no estaba gimiendo. Se había desmayado, su cuerpo inerte caía de arriba abajo en medida que Edward continuaba castigando a su inerte enemigo.

— ¡Edward, DETENTE!— grité desesperada.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había hablado.

Vi horrorizada como su puño continuaba cayendo.

_Jesús, de verdad lo va a hacer. Lo va a matar._

Mi estomago se revolvió de ansiedad mientras veía al hombre que amaba intentar destruir a otro ser humano con sus propias manos.

Fui rápidamente hacía él.

— ¡EDWARD! ¡ALTO! POR FAVOR… ¡LO ESTAS MATANDO!

—¡BIEN!— gruño, su puño implacable continuó con su enfermo propósito. — ¡EL CABRÓN DEBE MORIR POR LO QUE TE HIZO!

No podía dejar que esto continuara. Edward estaba vuelto loco de ira y tenía que hacer que se detuviera. Tomé sus brazos mientras daba otro puñetazo, y lo sujete con fuerza, necesite toda mi fuerza para evitar que se soltara de mí.

Él gruño de frustración.

— ¡Edward! ¡Alto! ¡Este no eres tú!— lo miré a los ojos, buscando una pequeña chispa de razón que pudiera detener esta locura; lo que fuera que trajera de vuelta a MI Edward. El me miró de regreso con nada más que rabia salvaje. Sus bíceps se flexionaron mientras intentaba liberar su mano de mi desesperado agarre e hizo una mueca de pura ira animal.

—Bella— dijo con voz calmada y dientes apretados. —Suéltame…

—Edward— le rogué. —Ya lo golpeaste. Lo castigaste por todo lo que me ha hecho. ¡TIENES QUE DETENERTE!

Su rostro de desencajo tanto por la ira que sentía que ni siquiera podía reconocerlo.

—Ni siquiera he comenzado a castigar a este pendejo por todo lo que te hizo— gruño con la voz llena de ira. —Ahora tengo toda la intención de terminar lo que empecé… así que ¡QUITAME LAS MALDITAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!

Hizo su brazo para atrás, quitándome de encima de él como si fuera un insecto. Di vueltas por todos lados mientras mi pies intentaban buscar equilibrio en la suave alfombra, pero sabía que iba a caer, con fuerza, y ahogue un grito cuando me di cuenta donde iba aterrizar.

De pronto, todo fue en cámara lenta. A medida que caía hacia enfrente, cayendo sin gracia por el aire, vi los rayos naranjas de la puesta de sol a través de la ventana que se reflejaban en la superficie pulida de la mesa de café de cristal. Mi cerebro hizo que empujara las manos frente a mí, mintiéndose a si mismo diciéndose que evitaría mi caída y daños mayores. Podía sentir mi cabello volando detrás de mi mientras la gravedad me envolvía en su abrazo de plomo, arrastrándome hacía el cristal.

Mis palmas golpearon el frio vidrio con fuerza, y escuche un crujido llenar el aire mientras veía horrorizada el reflejo fracturarse y astillarse con violencia bajo mi propio peso. Me maraville en la belleza en los fragmentos que giraban y resplandecían mostrando su brillo de los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde.

Exhale con fuerza mientras me estrellaba contra el vidrio, apenas registrando el agudo dolor que lleno mis manos y brazos. Apenas y pude darme cuenta de que alguien gritaba mi nombre. Sabía que tenía que ser Edward, pero sonaba raro, como si gritara en cámara lenta. Su voz sonaba muy aguda y lejana.

Mientras estaba acostada en el desastre de vidrios rotos, puse las manos en mi cara, y mientras los torrentes de brillante sangre salían de mis brazos y hacían un charco en mi regazo, el grito que se estaba formando en mi garganta se disolvió cuando la oscuridad me envolvió.

**N/A**

***suspira* Ok… eso fue un montón de pasado revelado por todo el pent-house. ¿Qué pasara con nuestra feliz pareja ahora en adelante? Bueno, tendrán que trabajar en muchas mierdas, seguro. Espero que se queden con ellos.**

**Para esas que me preguntaron si el resto de los Cullen aparecerán, y si Bella alguna vez se enfrentara a su madre, la respuesta es si y si… eventualmente.**

**Para todas aquellas que empezaron una relación con el MANIATICO (ustedes saben quienes son) él ha estado revolviéndose incomodo en su silla todo el día así que les sugiero que vayan a verlo antes de que se les empiece a caer partes del cuerpo.**

**Por muy ñoña que sea, no se me los diálogos de Star Wars (aún) así que si hay alguna fan por ahí que identifique las frases o tenga alguna idea de lo que habla Edward, mil disculpas por que estoy segura que lo hice mal.**

**A las que dejen review, se les recompensara con un nuevo iPhone lleno de fotos de Edward y el Dr. McHottie semidesnudos. Nah, mentira, serán recompensadas con ADELANTO!**

**¿Su parte favorita? ¿Su frase favorita? ¿Lloraron? ¿Les dolió el pecho? ¿Sentían que era la escena de alguna película? ¿Algo así como la escena de James y Bella en el estudio de baile pero Bella como una ex prostituía y James como su proxeneta? Díganme que piensan.**

**¡Oh! Y no creo que me tarde mucho con el próximo capitulo, tiene como 8 mil palabras (a diferencia de las casi 11 mil de este capitulo, se me hace corto)**

**Las quiero a todas!**


	18. Consecuencias

**El nombre del capitulo lo dice todo. La historia ya tenía tiempo dirigiéndose a este punto, pero lo prometo, todo mejorará. Me puse emo al traducir esto :( **

**Disclaimer: **La historia pertenece a Kiya Raven. Los personajes a Stephanie Meyer.

**Capitulo 18. Consecuencias.**

**BPOV**

Sentía a alguien peinando mi cabello fuera de mi rostro y miré arriba. Ojos verdes me veían, llenos de amor y remordimiento, buscando en los míos perdón.

—Bella—, dijo Edward quedamente, acariciando mi cara—. Lo siento tanto, hermosa. Dios, ¿estas bien?

Levante mi mano y tomé la suya en ella, acariciándola ligeramente, aceptando su disculpa con la punta de mis dedos.

—Estoy bien—, dije suavemente mientras mi piel tocaba la suya—. Ahora que tú estas aquí, estoy perfecta.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Bella, ¿sabes lo importante que eres para mí? ¿Lo mucho que te necesito conmigo, siempre?

Abrió los ojos y mi corazón se expandió, llenando mi pecho y haciendo difícil respirar.

—Cuando te vi caer… pensé…— miró nuestras manos unidas y sentí su agarré apretarse mientras la emoción llenaba su voz—. Cristo, no se que pensé… pero nunca en mi vida sentí un miedo como ese.

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y su voz era un susurró.

—Bella, ahora tú eres una parte de mí, ¿entiendes eso? ¿Entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti?—, sus ojos me penetraron, llenándome con la posibilidad de algo que jamás considere pudiera estar a mi alcance. Un final feliz, con este hombre, mi hombre perfecto.

—No me dejes nunca, Bella… por favor.

Llevo mi mano hasta sus labios y la beso suavemente, respirando profundo y luego exhalando lentamente. Suspiré mientras su dulce y cálido aire tocaba mi piel.

—Edward, nunca te dejaré, te lo prometo.

Miré nuestras manos unidas, preparándome para lo que estaba por decir.

—Pero… esas cosas que te contó James de mí…

—Shhh, Bella… no importa.

Lo miré. Se veía calmado de nuevo, sus ojos llenos de amor.

—Edward, todo eso es verdad.

—Lo sé.

—Y el video que te enseño…

—Tenía un muy mal ángulo— dijo simplemente. Una sonrisa se asomaba por un lado de su boca. —No es que pueda culparlo por eso. Fue como que tú culpa. Puedes ser una distracción devastadora cuando quieres serlo.

Me le quede viendo con la boca abierta.

—Edward, ¿de verdad estas bromeando con el hecho de que estuve obligada a dar una mamada a punta de cuchillo?

Besó mi mano de nuevo y rió.

—Bella, perdón. Solo que no quiero que esto se haga algo grande entre nosotros. ¿Piensas que me gusta saber que te pasó antes de conocernos? No. ¿Necesitaba escucharlo? Si. ¿Te culpo por todo eso? No. ¿Voy a dejar que se haga un problema entre nosotros? Mierda no.

Negué con la cabeza incrédula.

— ¿Es así de fácil para ti aceptar que era prácticamente una puta?

Levantó una mano y tomó mi cara en sus manos, sus ojos fuertes y determinados.

—Bella, jamás vuelvas a decirte así. Nunca. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir, jamás me enojaría por eso. Sin embargo, ese pedazo de mierda de allá arriba es otro asunto. Si vuelve acercarse a ti de nuevo, te juro por Dios que…

— ¿Lo matarás?— terminé por él en voz baja.

Bajo la mirada.

_Oh Jesús, Swan. POR FAVOR piensa antes de hablar._

—Dios, Edward… perdón. No quise que sonara así.

Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—No… Bella, tienes razón. Lo que le hice a James…

—Entiendo.

—No se que me paso.

—Yo sé.

—Cuando lo vi amenazarte y pensé que podía lastimarte… o peor… yo… yo me volví loco.

Asentí la cabeza con solidaridad.

—Eso sería una forma de describirlo.

Levante la mano y acaricie su mejilla con mi pulgar, para hacer que volteara a verme. Pero no lo hizo.

Cambie de táctica.

—Por muy inquietante que fue en su momento, tengo que decir que cuando dijiste "Estas equivocado, cabrón" y luego lo golpeaste en el pito y en las bolas, jamás te ame tanto.

Sus ojos volaron hacia mí y un gesto de suprema confusión pasó por su cara antes de que rompiera en una sonrisa que me quito el aliento, y de pronto todo en el mundo estaba bien de nuevo.

—Swan, ¿estas bromeando con el hecho de que golpee un hombre casi hasta la muerte en una ira psicópata?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Meeeh… no quiero que se vuelva un problema entre nosotros.

Sonrió y se inclinó para besarme. Cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos supe que todos mis miedo a su reacción por mi pasado habían sido tontos. Él me amaba, incondicionalmente, y yo lo amaba de la misma forma. Sentí las lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas y el se alejó para verme.

—Cariño—, dijo sin aliento mientras me ponía contra su pecho. —Bella, Dios, no llores. Estoy aquí. Siempre voy a estar para ti.

Asentí y lo abrace por el cuello, dejando que el dolor y la ansiedad que sentí toda la semana bajaran por mis mejillas y lavara mis inseguridades.

—Edward, había estado tan preocupada de cómo ibas a reaccionar cuando supieras mi pasado, me estaba comiendo viva, y luego James aparece y pensé que te iba a matar y si lo hubiera hecho le hubiera rogado que me matará también por que de ninguna puta manera me voy a quedar en este mundo sin ti, y ahora, estas aquí, y no puedo pensar en una sola razón de por que merezco ser tan feliz…

Me enterré en él, perdiéndome en sus brazos, manos, labios y aroma. No quería salir nunca de ahí.

Se hizo para atrás y pude ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas también.

—Bella, yo… — rompió a llorar y yo limpié sus mejillas húmedas tiernamente con mis dedos.

_Mi hermoso hombre. Mi hermoso sensible hombre._

Rió suavemente.

—Mierda… mírame…

Tomó mi cara en sus manos y los dos lloramos en silencio mientras él hablaba, los dos dándonos las gracias con las manos por lo que nos habíamos dado.

—Bella, no tengo palabras… no hay palabras suficientes en el mundo, ni idiomas para decirte lo mucho que te amo… no puedo entender como mi corazón puede soportar todo mi amor por ti y aún así poder crecer cada día más. Por favor créeme cuando te digo que comencé a vivir el día que te conocí.

Solo nos abrazamos y lloramos, aferrándonos a nuestra otra mitad y agradeciendo a cualquier deidad que nos escucho y nos junto. Antes no creía mucho en almas gemelas, en el destino o en la fe, pero con Edward, todo eso tuvo sentido. Él era todas esas cosas para mí y mucho más. Separados, éramos defectuosos, llenos de pecados y dañados, pero juntos limábamos las asquerosas imperfecciones del otro como lija en suave madera, dando forma al otro hasta la divina perfección. Lo abrace con fuerza, nunca queriendo dejarlo ir, nunca estando dispuesta a estar sin él.

Eventualmente, mis brazos comenzaron a doler. Intente moverme pero Edward me apretó más.

—Bella, no… por favor… no me sueltes. Nunca.

—Esta bien— dije suavemente—, no iras a ninguna parte.

Intente mover mis brazos otra vez y sentí un intenso dolor en ellos, dejándome ciega y robándome el aliento.

La voz de Edward me llamó, rota y llena de angustia.

—Bella… no. Abrázame… por favor… quédate conmigo… no me dejes.

De pronto, mis brazos estaban vacios y yo gimotee patéticamente. Edward no estaba y las grietas que se formaron en mi corazón los últimos días destrozaron mi pecho dejándolo abierto, lacerando mi felicidad y desollándome viva.

Grite su nombre, pero el único sonido que podía escuchar era la sangre que pulsaba con desesperación por mis adoloridas venas.

_Todo esto esta mal. No se supone que sea así. Así no van los cuentos de hadas. Se supone que él tiene que estar aquí conmigo, siempre. ¡¿POR QUE NO ESTA AQUÍ?_

Cerré los ojos y deje que me tomará la agonía. Floreció y pude sentirme gemir con fuerza.

—Esta despertando…

De repente, el cuarto se lleno de ruido, bombardeando mi adolorida cabeza con sonidos. Mis parpados no se levantaban. Estaban muy pesados. Podía escuchar movimiento y voces, pero era como si estuviera sentada al fondo de un lago de gelatina. Todos los sonidos eran graves, distorsionados y feos. Soñé que podía escuchar la voz de Edward.

— ¡Bella!

— ¡Hagan presión en ese brazo, ahora!

— ¡Bella!

—Señor, no puede estar aquí…

— ¡Bella, por favor despierta!

—Edward, ven, déjalos hacer su trabajo.

—Dios santo, Alice, mírala…

—Edward, fue un accidente…

— ¡Necesito otro kit de sutura!

—Bella, perdóname…

—Señor, tiene que irse.

—Dame otra unidad de O negativo, por favor.

—Edward, por favor, tenemos que hacer que vean tu brazo también.

— ¡A la chingada mi puto brazo, Alice! ¡Mira lo que le hice!

—Señor, si no se va en este momento llamaré a seguridad.

—Bella… Jesús. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

Él estaba aquí. Dijo que lo sentía y estaba aquí.

Exhale y me hundí más en la gelatina. La nada me estaba envolviendo.

…_.._

La espesa oscuridad en mi cabeza comenzó a desaparecer. Las voces ya no estaban. Podía escuchar un clic sordo e intente entender que era.

Mis parpados se abrieron y cerraron como el obturador de una cámara, dándome una pequeña y borrosa imagen del cuarto donde estaba.

Un tubo fosforescente estaba directamente sobre mi cabeza… "click"… una silla vacía a mi derecha… "click"… una puerta abierta a mi izquierda… "click." Un grande y fácil de leer reloj estaba colgado en la pared frente a mi cama. El movimiento del segundero se relacionaba con el sonido que había escuchado. La hora era 10:35… "click"… la hora era 10:37… "click"… la hora era 10:42… "click."

— ¿Bella?— sentí una grande y cálida mano quitar el cabello de mi cara. Arrastre mis parpados.

Charlie me estaba viendo, con la preocupación por toda la cara.

—Hey, ahí estas. ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

Pestañee un par de veces e intente pasar saliva, haciendo una mueca cuando mi laringe se contrajo con fuerza en mi garganta. Sentí una ligera presión en mis labios y con gratitud acepte la pajilla que Charlie me estaba ofreciendo. Bebí profundamente, dejando que el frio envolviera el doloroso nudo que crecía cada segundo.

— ¿Dónde esta Edward?— dije con voz rasposa.

Luche para mantenerme despierta mientras veía a Charlie mirar hacía la puerta.

—Um… esta hablando con la policía. Necesitan tomar una declaración de él de lo que paso… a James.

Mis ojos se cerraron y un peso cayó en medio de mi pecho.

_Oh Dios. James. Mató a James._

Una imagen de los ojos de Edward, negros y salvajes, pasó por mi cerebro. Vi su puño lleno de sangre caer sobre la cara hinchada e inconsciente de James.

Charlie habló como si hubiera leído mi mente.

—James vivirá… desafortunadamente. Estuvo aquí, lo atendieron, pero esta en custodia—, abrí los ojos y Charlie acerco su cara a la mía—. Nunca te volverá a molestar, Bella, te lo prometo. También arrestaron al guardia del hotel que lo dejo entrar al pent-house. Es uno de los clientes de James, a cambio de una sentencia menor, esta contando todos los secretos sucios de James. Junto con lo que te hizo a ti y a Edward, no verá la luz del día en mucho tiempo.

Sonreí débilmente.

_¿Importa? James tal vez vaya a prisión, pero eso no cambia lo que pasó hoy. Hoy el delgado velo de confianza que había cultivado con el hombre que amo había sido deshecho, destrozado por las palabras de James. Tal vez nunca se me vuelva a acercar, pero eso ya no importa. Se aseguro de que sufriera sin que tuviera que tocarme._

—La policía también hablara contigo, Bells.

Asentí.

_Por supuesto que lo harán._

Mire mis brazos. Estaban cubiertos de gruesas vendas, manchas de rojo oscuro se asomaban en algunos lugares. Desde mis hombros hacía abajo parecía una momia de alguna vieja película de terror. Mis brazos de monstruo se sentían pesados y opacos, como si los estuviera cargando en vez de que estuvieran pegados a mi cuerpo.

Charlie noto mi mirada.

—Tenias cortadas muy feas, cariño. Perdiste mucha sangre para cuando te trajeron aquí. Uno de los cortes de tu brazo derecho era muy profundo, hasta toco algunos tendones o algo así. Pero estoy seguro que el doctor te dirá más cuando venga por acá.

Intente mover los dedos de mi mano derecha. Se movieron un poco y luego se quedaron quietos. Suspiré.

_Genial._

Una enfermera entró y sonrió mientras revisaba mi suero.

—Oh, estas despierta. Que bien. El doctor te verá pronto—, tomó mis signos, los apunto en un portapapeles. Le parpadee adormilada—. Probablemente te sientes un poco ida por el momento. Son los analgésicos. Si te sientes con nauseas me dices, ¿esta bien?

Asentí ligeramente, desesperada por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Dios, estaba tan cansada, pero necesitaba ver a Edward, ver su cara, ver que tanto habíamos caído del pedestal en el que nos habíamos puesto. Necesitaba ver sus ojos, para asegurarme que eran verdes y no negros y necesitaba ver si después de todo lo que había pasado hoy, todavía era posible que me amara. Mi pecho dolió al pensarlo, y sabía que por muy doloroso que fuera, necesitaba saberlo, de una manera u otra.

Vi a la enfermera irse y miré a Charlie. Los parpados se me cerraban sin permiso.

—Charlie, ¿me despiertas cuando Edward llegué?— arrastre las palabras.

Me besó la frente mientras sentí la oscuridad llenarme.

—Por supuesto, Bells.

Las próximas horas pasaron borrosas. El doctor vino a informarme de mis heridas. Había necesitado ciento veintitrés puntos para cerrarlas, y aunque ninguna de las heridas eran mortales, el doctor pensó que necesitaría un poco de terapia física para recobrar el movimiento entero en mi mano derecha. Dejo la tarjeta de un terapeuta físico y dijo que probablemente me darían de alta al día siguiente. Le pregunte por las heridas de Edward, pero lo llamarón antes de que pudiera contestarme.

Después bajo una tímida trabajadora social, diciendo que mis rayos x mostraban evidencia de una historia de fuertes traumas sin sanar completamente que demostraban que había sufrido de abusos. Preguntó, con ojos simpáticos y tristes, que si quería hablar de eso. Le mascullé un "váyase a la chingada" antes de darme la vuelta en la cama y dormirme.

Mientras flotaba por la inconsciencia, varias enfermeras entraron y salieron del cuarto, checando el suero, vendas y signos, y durante todo eso Charlie estuvo sentado en silencio en la esquina, cuidándome y evaluando a cada persona que se me acercaba. Yo constantemente revisaba la puerta, desesperada por que Edward entrará por ella, y cada vez que alguien que no era él llenaba el marco color crema, mi pecho dolía un poco más, contrayéndose alrededor de mi frágil corazón hasta que se hacía difícil respirar. Cada segundo que pasaba y no estaba conmigo, mi ansiedad se elevaba a niveles insospechados.

Dios, lo necesitaba tanto. Necesitaba que viniera a mí, me abrazara y me dijera que habíamos pasado lo peor. Necesitaba que dijera que me perdonaba por las cosas por las que estaba avergonzada y que ningún obstáculo nos separaría. Lo necesitaba… aquí… conmigo… siempre… desesperadamente… irracionalmente… apasionadamente.

Jesús, me estaba volviendo loca.

_Edward, por favor, ven aquí…_

Apreté los ojos e intenté calmar mi respiración. Una vez más, caí en un sueño inquieto e incómodo.

La próxima vez que desperté, una mujer policía estaba esperando para tomar mi declaración. Le pidió a Charlie que saliera. Eran las dos de la mañana así que le ordene que fuera a casa y descansara un poco. El intentó discutir conmigo pero incluso en mi estado, él sabia que era una batalla perdida. Me beso en la frente y me prometió que regresaría después.

Describí los eventos de la tarde pasada a la oficial tan detalladamente como pude, ella tomaba notas y asentía en silencio. No dijo nada acerca del hecho de que no dije nada de cuando James solía ser mi proxeneta en mi vida pasada, y por eso estaba agradecida. Cuando le conté que James había admitido lo de Jess Stanley, no estuvo muy sorprendida. Él ya estaba en sus listas de sospechosos, tenía una creciente pila de evidencia en su contra. Me dijo que estaba segura que James no sería un hombre libre en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y Edward?— pregunte tentativa.

Alejo su libreta y suspiró.

—Para mí parece estar libre de todos los cargos por auto defensa y no se levantarán cargos.

Alivio llenó mi cuerpo, liberando un poco de la tensión que tenía en el pecho.

Cuando se fue dormité un poco… viendo imágenes de Edward del día anterior, riéndonos mientras me abrazaba… citando Star Wars y haciéndome reír como tonta… sonriendo mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba entre nosotros. Saque la imagen de él en una ira sangrienta y la remplace con su perfección, abrazándome, alejando con besos mis miedos y dudas, diciéndome que lo peor había pasado y que habíamos logrado salir bien.

De pronto, mi cuerpo entero cosquilleo con electricidad, y cuando abrí los ojos, Edward estaba sentado en la silla cerca de mi cama, bañado en sombras y viéndome. Todavía traía puesta su playera ensangrentada, las manchas oscuras parecían tinta a la media luz. Su nariz estaba hinchada y sus ojos tenían grandes moretones haciéndolo parecer cansado. Su brazo estaba envuelto en una gruesa venda, y me pregunté cuantas puntadas estaban escondidas debajo.

Lo miré a los ojos. Brillaban en la oscuridad pero no podía ver lo suficiente como para diferenciar el color.

—Hey— dijo tan bajo que no estaba seguro si lo imagine.

—Hey— dije sin aliento, alivio y amor pulsaba por todo mi cuerpo—. ¿Estas bien?

Lo escuche exhalar con rapidez.

—Bella, ¿Por qué si tú estas acostada en una cama de hospital, viéndote como si te hubiera atropellado un enorme camión que yo hubiera conducido, me preguntas a MÍ si estoy bien?

Su voz era fuerte y dura, y no estaba segura si estaba enojado conmigo o con él.

—Edward… lo que pasó… no fue tu culpa.

Resopló incrédulo.

—Oh, ¿En serio, Bella? Por que pensé que arrojarte a la mesa de vidrio y triturarte como carne molida fue definitivamente mi culpa. ¿A quien más puedo culpar?

—Edward, no eras tú… James te volvió loco…

Se rió sarcásticamente cuando dije eso.

—No Bella, James no me volvió loco. Yo ya estaba loco desde antes de conocerlo.

Quería ir y abrazarlo, decirle que no importaba, pero una parte de mi sabía que si importaba. Una parte mi sabía que Edward se había perdido a si mismo ayer, y no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo a encontrarse otra vez.

—Edward… el video que viste…

—Te obligó, lo sé. Pude ver el cuchillo…

—Sabes que nunca hubiera hecho algo así si no supiera que me iba a lastimar…

—Bella, por favor, detente. De verdad no puedo pensar en el pito de ese animal en tu boca en este momento ¿si?

Su rostro estaba oscurecido de enojo y vio enfurecido un punto de luz en el piso.

Exhale.

Entendía que Edward no estaba listo para lidiar con todo lo que había pasado ayer, pero también sabía que había una cosa más que tenía que sacar de mi pecho antes de que colapsara por su peso. Respiré profundo.

_Esto era. El momento de verdad._

—Edward… esas cosas que dijo James de mi…

—Bella, me voy —, habló rápidamente y me tomó un momento registrar sus palabras. Intente desesperadamente entenderlo mal.

—Oh, por supuesto, deberías irte. Regresa al pent-house y descansa un poco… te bañas… comes algo…

Me interrumpió.

—No voy a regresar al pent-house, Bella. Nunca— se inclinó en la silla y se sobó la frente. —De verdad piensas que voy a ser capaz de poner un pie de nuevo en ese lugar, sabiendo lo que pasó ahí…— su voz bajo tanto que apenas y podía escucharlo. —Sabiendo lo que pudo pasar.

Asentí.

—Por supuesto… si, no deberíamos regresar ahí. Encontraremos otro lugar… donde sea mientras estemos juntos.

—Bella… yo…— se calló y yo deje de respirar mientras esperaba a que ordenara sus pensamientos.

Parte de mi sabía que era lo que iba a decir desde el momento en que lo vi sentado ahí, en las sombras, pero necesitaba escucharlo decir las palabras, al menos para que dejar de engañarme. Mi pecho se encogió de anticipación y jadee, incapaz de poder forzar a mis costillas a expandirse lo suficiente para respirar.

—Bella, pienso que sería mejor… si nos separamos un tiempo.

_Oh Dios._

Ahí estaba. El veredicto final. James había sacado mi caso. Había actuado como el mejor testigo. Había ofrecido evidencia digital, y ahora Edward había hecho su decisión.

Cada célula de mi cuerpo me gritaba para que luchara, para intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión, para que le gritara que no podía sobrevivir si se iba. Mi mente lucho, desesperada por buscar argumentos que pudieran convencerlo.

—Edward, por favor… mi pasado es solo eso, pasado. Tú SABES que ya no soy esa persona.

—Bella, esto no es por eso.

—Oh, así que todas esas cosas que James te dijo ayer, ¿ninguna te importa?

Se rasco la cara con fuerza.

—No… es decir si, es decir, yo entiendo. Bella, después de todo lo que pasaste… Jesús, no te culpo por nada de eso. Lo culpo a él, y cada vez que pienso en eso quiero destrozar este hospital hasta encontrarlo y terminar lo que empecé.

Su tensión era palpable. Radiaba de él y me penetraba, causando un violento malestar revolver mi estomago.

Lo estaba perdiendo.

—Edward, entiendo que todo este asunto es aterrador, pero por favor déjame ayudarte.

—No puedes.

—Eso no lo sabes. Pertenecemos el uno al otro, Edward, tu mismo lo dijiste. Solo quédate conmigo y superaremos esto, yo se que lo haremos.

Negó lentamente.

—No lo creo…

Mis brazos de momia temblaron mientras luchaba con la urgencia de levantar las manos y abofetearlo para que entrara en razón. Se estaba cerrando de mí, hundiéndose cada vez más y más en un charco de culpa y odio. Debí saberlo. Yo escribí el libro de la lastima. Lo viví, respiré, lo deje controlar mis acciones auto destructivas por mucho tiempo. No podía dejar que Edward hiciera lo mismo, no cuando tenía la oportunidad de detenerlo.

—Edward, detente. Se que lo que estas haciendo y necesitas detenerte— podía sentir mi voz elevarse mientras mi miedo por perderlo me animaba. — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, todo lo que compartimos? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no podremos superar esto juntos?

Dejo caer la cabeza en sus manos y presiono los dedos en sus sienes. Su voz era dura y enojada cuando habló.

—Por que hace menos de veinticuatro casi mato a otro ser humano con mis propias manos y después ¡casi mato a la mujer que amo! ¡Es por eso que estoy seguro!

—Edward, eso no fue lo que paso, ¡y tú lo sabes! No quisiste lastimarme, fue un accidente, y además estoy muy bien. Tengo algunas cortadas y moretones, eso es todo…— resopló con fuerza. —Y no creo que hubieras matado a James. Hubieras encontrado una manera de detenerte Edward, yo se que si.

Sus hombros se hundieron y presiono el puente de su nariz. Miró hacia arriba y sus ojos estaban fríos y llenos de decisión.

—Estas equivocada, Bella— dijo suavemente, la seguridad en su voz amartillo mi cerebro sin misericordia. —Si no hubieras intentado detenerme, lo hubiera asesinado en ese momento.

—Edward…

Ni se inmutó o parpadeó. En vez de eso, su decisión se hizo más fuerte.

—Es un hecho. Quería matarlo, Bella. Quería matarlo y bañarme en su sangre. Todavía quiero. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente eso?

_Jesús, ¿estaba bromeando con esta pendejada?_

—Si, Edward, de hecho, si lo sé, ¿o se te olvido como termine en las calles?— desvió su mirada de la mía. — ¿Se te olvido que casi mato a Phil con su propio bate de beisbol, y luego huí justo como haces ahora? Y los dos sabemos lo bien que resultó eso. ¿Qué va lograr que te vayas, Edward? Aparte de lanzarnos a los dos al tercer circulo del infierno. Dime, ¿Cómo podrás arreglar esto tú solo? Por favor, ¡ilumíname con tú lógica!

Se puso de pie de inmediato, la pesada silla de hospital hizo un ruido enorme cuando las patas de metal arañaron con fuerza el duro piso.

—Bella ¡no lo sé!

Caminó hacia la puerta y se recargo sus brazos en ella.

—Por el momento no tengo respuestas para nada. Ya no tengo idea de quien soy. Es por eso que necesito irme.

Estaba desesperada. Comencé a aferrarme a cualquier excusa que se me pudiera ocurrir. ¿Se quería sentir culpable? Bien. Iba hacer que se ahogara en su puta culpa si eso hacía que se quedara conmigo.

— ¿Entonces es todo? ¿Solo hiciste la decisión de que "necesitas tiempo" y yo no puedo decidir nada? ¿Solo te vas a ir de aquí para ir a buscar piedad mientras yo estoy acostada aquí viéndome como si perteneciera a una puta película de terror? ¡Como te atreves!

—Bella, no puedo hacer esto contigo ahora…

—Oh, ¿no puedes? Lo siento, que egoísta de mi parte. Por favor, te ruego que me digas cuando seria un buen momento para convencer al imbécil de mi novio que no me deje. ¿Esta bien para ti mañana, Edward? O tal vez te gustaría esperar a que las mierdas de las que NO estamos hablando formen una pared de dolor y confusión alrededor de nosotros tan gruesa que jamás seremos capaces de poder romperla. ¡Tal vez ENTONCES seria conveniente!

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme y su cara estaba contorsionada de tormento.

—Jesús Bella, simplemente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Estoy intentando NO ser el malo aquí. ¡Estoy intentando NO lastimarte! ES POR ESO que me estoy yendo. No puedo estar aquí y SENTIR toda esta ira y odio por que estoy aterrado de que coños podría hacer, ¿esta bien? Si me quedo aquí y te miró, entonces mi cerebro se llenara de imágenes de ti con la verga de James en tu boca, o en ti con incontables hombres cogiéndote o tu cogiéndotelos, o de mi golpeando la cara de James hasta que destrozara su cráneo por que me volvía loco en pensar en todas las cosas que te hizo, y todas las cosas que te obligo hacerle. Y me siento como un inútil de mierda por que no importa lo mucho que te ame y lo mucho que quiero que esto funcione, y ¡lo mucho que me gustaría decir que ninguna de esas cosas me importa y que podemos continuar desde nos quedamos por que ninguno de los dos somos las personas que solíamos ser antes! Y tú te sientas ahí diciendo que soy un imbécil por querer irme cuando ni siquiera SABES lo imbécil que puedo llegar a ser, por que si lo supieras, tú me estuvieras ROGANDO a mi que me fuera y ¡y no manchar tu vida con mi presencia de mierda otra vez!

Jaló su cabello con fuerza mientras las palabras continuaban saliendo de él.

—No te has enterado de que me cogí a cada fan que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para tocarla sin importar su edad o estado civil. No sabes de cómo hice que cuatro menores de edad se drogaran y luego vi con horror y placer como me cogían a mí y entre ellas. No sabes de todas las veces que desperté en un charco de mi propio vomito después de una semana llena de todas las drogas imaginables y alcohol, tan asqueado conmigo que no podía soportar verme al espejo y odiándome tanto, que la única forma en la que podía soportar el dolor de lo patético que era, ¡era hacer lo mismo otra vez! No tienes idea que ayer no fue la primera vez que mi Maniático interno se volvía loco, y me asusta como la chingada decirte todo esto por que nunca me volverás a ver de la misma manera otra vez, pero lo más importante en este momento es que necesito que sepas que tan animal puedo ser por que es importante que sepas por que me estoy yendo. También necesitas saber que igual que con mi pequeño ataque que tuve con James, hace doce meses casi maté a otro hombre, a un cantinero en Arizona padre de tres hijos, solo por que tuvo la audacia de dejar de servirme tequila cuando estaba todo psicótico por las drogas. ¿Son esas las acciones del hombre que crees amar? Por que si lo son, ¡estoy jodidamente avergonzado de ti!

Se me quedo viendo y supe que el shock de todo lo que me había dicho estaba por toda mi cara. Siempre imagine el pasado de Edward como una historia común de _True Hollywood Story _de un mimado estrella del rock fuera de control. Nunca me imagine que la verdad fuera tan terrible y real.

Asintió en comprensión al leer la decepción en mis ojos.

Me escupió las palabras.

—Así que ahora ya sabes. Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz y pude ver como te sientes exactamente acerca de todo eso. Así que no me digas que superaremos esto, Bella. Hemos estado viviendo en una puta fantasía, escondiendo partes de nosotros de las que estábamos avergonzados y esperando que no salieran a mordernos el culo. Bueno, ¿adivina que? Salieron a la luz, y si eres honesta contigo misma, no serías capaz de sentarte ahí y decirme que lo que hice ayer no te revolvió el jodido estomago, por que si pienso por un segundo que puedes ver ese lado mío y no asquearte, entonces no eres la persona que creía que eras.

Me vio enojado, jadeando con fuerza.

Sabía que esperaba que lo negara, que le dijera que estaba equivocado, decirle que verlo casi destruir a James no fue la cosa más aterradora que había visto, pero sabía que si lo hacía él sabría que estaba mintiendo. Era lo mas aterrador por que saber que el hombre que amaba era capaz de semejante violencia traía imágenes muy familiares de Phil golpeando a mi madre y a mí llenaron mi cerebro, y parte de mi gritaba que me alejara de Edward antes de que se pusiera violento conmigo. La otra parte solo se abrazó a si misma en silencio por que sabia que si él se iba –cuando él se fuera – me lastimaría más que si me rompiera todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Miré abajo, y escuche su respiración elevarse.

—Entonces, Bella—, dijo en voz baja—. ¿Todavía estas segura de que podemos superar esto, juntos?

Levanté los ojos hasta los suyos.

—Si digo que sí, ¿te quedarás?

Negó con la cabeza y mi corazón se agrieto y rompió.

— ¿Entonces por que te molestas en preguntar?— dije más dura de lo que pensé.

Suspiré e intenté controlar mis emociones.

_Okey, puedo lidiar con esto. ¿Necesita tiempo? Puede tenerlo. Tal vez pueda usar un poco de tiempo para procesar todo lo que acaba de decirme. Los dos necesitamos poner todo este asunto en perspectiva y luego estaremos juntos. Hablaremos y aclararemos las cosas en unos días, a lo mucho unas cuantas semanas, y nos reiremos de lo locos que estábamos. Vamos a estar bien._

Apenas y fui consciente de que mi lógica era tonta y torpe, pero necesitaba poner mis esperanzas en algo o me iba a perder en el miedo que me estaba llenando.

— ¿A dónde iras?— pregunté en voz baja.

Tomó una respiración irregular.

—Con mis padres… en Seattle. Me quedaré con ellos un par de días y luego me iré a San Francisco para comenzar con el tour de promoción. Alice reprogramo unas cosas para que tengas más días para… recuperarte.

_¿Un par de días con sus padres? ¿Ves? Ningún problema. Podía soportar un par de días._

—Ok… mmm… bien. Ve a tener un poco de tiempo con tus padres y luego me veré contigo en San Francisco y podemos partir de ahí…

—Bella, necesitas tiempo para sanar…

—Edward, voy a estar bien. Necesitas que alguien vaya contigo.

—Alice enviará a Bree.

Mi cerebro se tambaleó.

— ¿Qué?

Se me quedo viendo pero no dijo nada.

—Edward, para antes de que bajes del avión, Bree ya te habrá vuelto loco.

—Bella…

—Es que, en serio, la chica esta totalmente enamorada de ti…

—Bella…

—Me he estado preparando para este viaje por semanas, Edward, ella no tiene idea en lo que se esta metiendo, y además, este iba a ser NUESTRO viaje, juntos, me ibas a enseñar todas las cosas que no había visto…

— ¡Bella!— golpeó la mesa portable que estaba cerca de mi cama con tanta fuerza que la taza de agua que estaba ahí termino en el suelo. Lo miré a los ojos. Eran como hielos.

—Bella, no quiero que vengas conmigo.

Mordí mi labio, peleando con el pánico que crecía en mí.

_¿Él… no… me quiere?_

_Pero solo necesita tiempo ¿verdad? Estoy dispuesta a darle tiempo. ¿Por qué eso no es suficiente para él?_

Hablé lento, bloqueando con cuidado el frio de la realización que estaba llenando mi mente, intentando romper la delgada barrera de desesperada negación.

—Edward, cuando dijiste "tiempo separados" pensé que estabas hablando de un par de días para pensar en todo y dejar que las cosas se calmarán—Mi voz se agitó y tembló de la emoción. Tragué saliva con fuerza. —El tour dura casi un mes.

Miró el piso.

—Lo sé.

_Oh Jesús._

Mi estado de negación se rompió en un millón de pedacitos, destrozándome por dentro.

_Esto no esta pasando. Esto no es "algo de tiempo" esto es algo completamente distinto._

— ¿Y cuando ese mes termine?— susurré, ni siquiera pretendiendo que de verdad quería escuchar la respuesta.

Miró al agua derramada en el frío piso.

—No lo sé.

Me uní a él al ver el agua, maravillada por las gotas que se expandían en el suelo. Apreté la quijada para que el grito histérico que crecía en mí no saliera de mi boca y se llevara mi sanidad mental.

Lo miré. Sus cejas estaban juntas, sombrando las ardientes piscinas de sus ojos, y su boca estaba en una pequeña y determinada línea. Todo en su aspecto mando campanas de alarma dentro de mí, diciéndome que tuviera corazón de acero ante la inevitable ruptura.

Intente detener los estúpidos temblores que comenzaban a sacudirme, pero cuando hablé, mi voz sonaba temblorosa e insegura.

—Edward, un mes no es "tomarse un tiempo" ¿verdad?

Observé su pecho levantarse y bajar, haciendo una mueca cuando fui forzada a ver la desgarradora y obvia verdad.

—Edward… un mes es… romper conmigo.

Su pecho se movió más rápido y lo vi apretar el metal de la cama tan fuerte que sus nudillos su pusieron blancos. Su quijada se apretó con fuerza y el dolor pasó por su cara.

Tragué mi creciente ira y susurré mis frenéticos ruegos.

—Edward, por favor… dime que estoy equivocada. Dime que eso no es lo que quieres… por favor.

Su mano fue a sus ojos y los talló con fuerza.

—Bella no hagas esto.

—No estoy haciendo nada, Edward— lloré lastimosamente. —Estoy sentada aquí, lacerada e inútil mientras el hombre que amo decide que no me ha lastimado lo suficiente por un día y entonces procede a cortar abierto mi corazón roto para asegurarse que sufra.

Sus ojos volaron a los míos y casi gemí al dolor, frustración, culpa y odio que vi ahí. Desvió la mirada y mi corazón dolió por él.

Mierda, quería sacarle a golpes la estupidez. Quería arrancar los pensamientos que estaban envenenados por su confundido cerebro. Quería destruir los malditos demonios dentro de él que lo hacían sentir todo menos como el sorprendente y maravilloso hombre que era…mío.

Se dio la vuelta y de pronto mi desesperación e histeria explotaron de mí.

Necesitaba salir.

Me retorcí en la cama, intentando arrastrar mis pesados brazos mientras me lanzaba al frio piso. Me tropecé y caí y cuando sentí las manos de Edward ponerme de pie me las quite de encima con una violenta sacudida.

— ¡Mierda, no me toques!— grité enojada mientras el se hacía para atrás sorprendido. —Ya hiciste tu decisión acerca de nosotros Edward, ¡Así que ya no puedes tocarme!

Lo vi enojada mientras cada pedazo de duda, dolor y traición salían de mi boca como un chorro de veneno.

— ¡A la chingada, Edward!— grité. —Si no crees que vale la pena luchar por nosotros, entonces ¡vete a la chingada! No puedo creer que sea la única que intenta salvar esta relación. Te amo, y yo sé que tenemos cosas que tenemos que arreglar, pero si no eres capaz de sacar la cabeza de tu culo lo suficiente para ver que estas tirando la mejor maldita cosa que te ha pasado, entonces mereces revolcarte en tu propia miseria. ¡Espero que te ahogues en ella, puta madre! ¿No soportas ser un adulto? Bien ¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Eres demasiado estúpido para darte cuenta que la persona de la que estas huyendo eres tú, pendejo! Yo lo sé, ¡ya me ha pasado!

Respiró profundo y me miró.

—Bella, por favor… no…

Mi locura no conocía límites. Le seguí gritando lo primero que se me ocurría, por muy irracional que fuera, desesperada por lastimarlo tanto como fuera posible antes de que se saliera por la puerta y me dejara hecha un desastre.

— ¿Qué no haga que, Edward?— escupí ácidamente. —No hagas todo un drama por que quieres vagar por el país como hombre soltero mientras "te encuentras a ti mismo" ¡No me jodas! ¿Crees que sea posible que puedas "encontrarte a ti mismo" con la verga enterrada en una de tus fans otra vez, Edward?

Sus ojos temblaron y luego los cerró.

_Eso es cabrón, ¿duele, verdad? Si puedo hacerte sentir una FRACCIÓN del dolor que me causaste, estaré satisfecha._

Sus ojos se abrieron otra vez y me rogaron que parara. Lo ignore y dije la blasfemia más grande y horrible que pude pensar.

—Y bueno ¿y yo que tal?— grité desesperada. — ¿Esperas que solo me siente y esperé por ti? ¿Qué tal si encuentro a alguien más mientras no estas, Edward, como estaría eso?

Su rostro se arrugo de dolor, pero sostuvo mi mirada.

—Espero que así sea, Bella. De verdad espero que así sea.

Mi cuerpo casi exploto de furia. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos a chorros mientras veía al hombre que amaba luchar para poder soportar el dolor que le estaba causando.

Mis ojos aterrados le rogaron.

_Por favor Edward… por favor, cambia de opinión. Quédate conmigo. Pelea por nosotros. No te vayas._

Exhalo pesadamente y sabía que él ya se había ido.

—Te llamaré.

Me reí, y estaba segura que parecía una loca.

—Tú… ¿Me LLAMARÁS? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Qué me llamaras?

Mi rostro se desintegró y los sollozos comenzaron a puntualizar mis palabras mientras una nueva ola de dolor bombardeaba mi cuerpo.

— ¿Con eso vas a dejarme… después de todo lo que nos dimos? Dios santo ¡eres increíble! Estoy sentada aquí con mi alma desnuda y… tú… ¿me llamarás? Jesús… Edward…

Quería correr hacía él, golpearlo, besarlo y arrancarle las memorias de los últimas 24 horas y obligarlo a que se quedara y me amará. En vez de eso, lloré, patéticamente, incapaz de por lo menos levantar las manos para taparme la cara.

—Bella, lo siento…

Me derrumbe en el suelo, mis brazos de monstruo colgaban inútiles a mi lado. Lágrimas, mocos y felicidad salían de mí sin control y levanté la cabeza sin mucho animo y lo miré por última vez.

—Lárgate. Es obviamente lo que quieres, Edward, solo lárgate con una chingada… y no te atrevas a llamarme.

Había pasado toda mi vida guardando mis emociones, manteniendo control sobre mi dolor, pero cuando conocí a Edward, él me hizo creer que era seguro poder sentir de nuevo. Pudo entrar en mi corazón protegido de acero y llenó todos lo agujeros que habían sido hechos de abuso, dolor y traición con amor, aceptación y pasión, y ahora había arrancado todo eso, causando que lo agujeros se abrieran y sangrarán, haciendo estragos en mi control emocional como una enfermedad.

No podía dejar de llorar. Mi cuerpo se levantaba con la fuerza de mis sollozos y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—No puedes solo… decirme que no me quieres… y luego esperar hablar conmigo… por teléfono. Sabes como funciona esto… mejor que nadie. Si oigo tu voz, te querré más… querré todo… y no puedes darme eso ¿verdad?

El último pedazo de mi corazón se destrozo en silencio entre nosotros.

—Es todo o nada, Edward, y escogiste nada.

El me miró, lagrimas escurriendo por su hermosa cara, y yo lloriquee patéticamente cuando vi mi dolor reflejado en sus magníficos ojos. Lo vi furiosa por mis lágrimas, una parte de mí odiándome por lastimarlo y otra parte me rogaba para que lo lastimara más.

Miré mis brazos vendados, mi cerebro trataba de procesar lo que nos estaba pasando. Sacudí la cabeza de frustración e incredulidad.

—No se supone que debía ser así…— susurré, hablando conmigo misma pero sabiendo que él podía escucharme. —Se supone que nos diríamos nuestros pecados con calma, en silencio, con reverencia. Debimos haber llorado y abrazado y haber hecho el amor y decirnos que todo iba a estar bien, y lo iba a estar, por que íbamos a estar juntos y enamorados e incapaces de vivir sin el otro.

Mire a Edward. Sus cejas estaba fruncidas y sus ojos cerrados. Su pecho estaba temblando con agonía guardada.

—No debía ser así… ¿verdad?

Abrió los ojos y a pesar de que estaban brillantes de lágrimas, pude darme cuenta que nada de lo que dijera en este momento haría alguna diferencia.

Tragué el dolor que estaba sintiendo, empujándolo para no hacer más el ridículo al rogarle que se quedara.

Se dio la vuelta para irse. Mi corazón latió violentamente contra mi pecho e intentó ir con él.

—Edward…—apenas y podía hablar. Cada fibra de mi ser luchaba contra la miseria que me trababa entera.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, pero no se dio la vuelta. Respiré profundo y dije las únicas palabras que pensé harían que se quedaría.

—Te amo.

Vi sus hombros levantarse un par de veces antes de que me respondiera con una voz grave y baja.

—Yo también te amo…

Y luego… se fue.

**¿Odian a Edward? ¿Les duele el corazón? ¿Hay alguien llorando? **

**Ufff, fue deprimente traducir esto y luego volver a leerlo en la edición, no sé…**

**¡Ah! No se si pueda dejarles adelantos, es que chicas, dejan un montón (y no me quejo, en lo más mínimo, lo juró) pero toma mucho de mi tiempo mandarlos a todas, tiempo que podía aprovechar para traducir y subir capitulo más rápido, así que no se enojen, no avienten tomates y ni me mienten la madre, por favor, se los ruego. Mejor si tienen Facebook pasen al grupo de Las Gritonas y prometo poner varios adelantos, el link esta en mi perfil.**

**Así que Reviews ¿tuvieron alguna parte favorita?... al menos sabemos que James esta fuera!**

**Reviews **

**Reviews**

**Reviews!**


	19. Estrategia de salida

**N/A: La respuesta al último capitulo fue increíble. Gracias a todas que se tomaron tiempo para dejar un review, leo cada uno de ellos y me encantan, unos me hacen reír tanto…**

**Muchas están muy enojadas con Edward en este momento, y déjenme decirles, ha tenido que hacer muchas cosas para recompensarme por lo que me hizo hacerle a Bella. Sin embargo, quiere la oportunidad de tratar de explicarse, y por que me lo pidió de muy buena manera (y se quito la playera) decidí ayudarlo.**

**Disclaimer: **Todas sabemos que la historia ni es mía, es de KiyaRaven y yo solo la traduzco. Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.

**Capitulo 19. Estrategia de salida.**

**EPOV**

Caminé como loco por el pasillo del hospital, lejos de Bella: la mujer que amaba. La mujer cuyo corazón acaba de destrozar en un millón de pedazos, en un intento desesperado de protegerla del animal en que me había convertido. Estaba medio ciego por las lágrimas y dolor, y frenético por encontrar algo, lo que fuera, para distraerme de la rabia que había estado creciendo con violencia dentro de mí desde el momento en que vi a James enredado en ella como un puñetero psicópata ayer en la tarde.

El recuerdo de él presionando el cuchillo contra su garganta, con tanta fuerza que una gota de su preciosa sangre mancho la perfección de su piel, eso lleno mi cerebro, astillando el poco control que tenía. Hice una mueca cuando recorde su hermosa boca alrededor del pito del cabrón, haciendo insoportable mi tortura, haciendola crecer más allá de lo posible. Sentí un gruñido salir de mi pecho y me di cuenta que una enfermera que estaba cerca se alejo rapidamente de mí, el desquiciado cubierto de sangre. Buscaba un escape, soledad y un poco de serenidad, no encontre nada de eso mientras doblaba la esquina y choqué contra mi hermana.

Me detuve enseguida. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su cara estaba roja de furia. Limpie mis húmedas mejillas con la manga de mi playera, dejando que la salada evidencia de mis horribles acciones con Bella se perdiera en la ya sucia tela.

Alice me miró enojada, sus ojos me quemaban dolorosamente, engachandose en mi vergüenza y asco, usandolas como combustible para su llameante mirada.

—Eres el cabrón MÁS ESTUPIDO que ha caminado en el puto planeta ¿no hermano?— dijo apretando tanto los dientes que casi podía ver el esmalte desgastarse. — ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Una pequeña IDEA del daño que causaste?, no solo a Bella, quien, por cierto, tal vez nunca se recupere del purgatorio al que la mandaste, pero también a mí, porque, COMO SIEMPRE, me tendré que quedar aquí y limpiar otro de tus putos inevitables desastres, y por último, también te lastimaste a ti, GRANDISIMO IMBÉCIL.

Mi cara quemó de veguenza mientras ella me mataba con la mirada, y mis puños se apretaron mientras la culpa de lo que acaba de hacer golpeaba mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga, Alice? ¿Quieres que te diga que lo siento? Lo siento. ¿Quieres que regrese y cambie todo? Puta madre, no puedo. ¿Quieres que me sienta avergonzado? Lo estoy. Y antes de que digas otra cosa, dejame decirte que no es posible que te sientas más asqueada conmigo de lo que yo ya estoy, así que a menos que quieras desperidiciar más tiempo intentando hacerme sentir mal, quítate de la chingada de mi camino porque tengo un avión que tomar.

Más rápido de lo que pude darme cuenta, ella se hizo para atrás y me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando aclarar mi mente cuando senti un dolor intenso, interrumpiendo por un momento mi constante furia. Me le quede viendo a mi diminuta y poderosa hermana. Ella se me quedo viendo de vuelta con una mezcla de horror y satisfacción, jadeando pesadamente y con los puños apretados.

—Otra vez. —ordene con firmeza.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Un destello de furia pasó por su cara antes de que arrojara su brazo hacia atrás y me golpeara en el mismo lugar, sus diminutos nudillos dejando dolor a traves de mi quijada. Tallé lo que rápidamente se estaba hinchando y la miré otra vez. El fuego en sus ojos se disminuyó un poco.

—¿Te sientes mejor? — pregunté con la felicidad del dolor que me distraía.

Su barbilla se levantó un poco y su postura se relajó.

—Si.

—¿Quieres golpearme otra vez?

—Si.

—¿Lo vas a hacer?

—No.

—Bien. Ese dolió como la chingada.

La rodee y continúe caminando por el pasillo, ignorando la mirada laser que estaba siendo apuntada a mi cuello. Mientras giraba la esquina, la sentí detrás de mi, intentando mantenerme el paso.

—Simplemente no puedes dejarlo así ¿verdad? TE DIJE que te fueras si eso era lo que tenías que hacer y que me dejaras inventarle excusas a Bella. Le pude haber dicho que necesitabas tiempo para recuperarte, para ser tu mismo, ¡no tuviste que romper con ella, grandísimo pendejo! Pero no… te dejo solo por cinco minutos para poder reservar tu vuelo y ¡vas y arruinas todo!

—Alice, no era justo para ella que se fuera pensando que terminariamos corriendo hacía el atardecer como la pendeja de Cenicienta y su psicótico príncipe, ¿sí? Ella merece estar con alguien que pueda PROTEGERLA de la violencia, no alguien que sea un puto especialista en eso.

—Edward ¡Eres un grandísimo IDIOTA! Tú LA ESTABAS protegiendo de un hombre que probablemente la hubiera MATADO… a ella y a TI. ¿Por qué estas siento tan obstinado en olvidar eso?

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarla y la tome de sus delicados hombros, sacudiéndola un poco mientras intentaba hacerla entender mis acciones.

—Alice, ¿a que tanto peligro crees que estuvo expuesta cuando James estaba inconsciente y en el suelo? ¿De verdad piensas que tal vez se lastimó sola al tropezarse con el cuerpo inerte? Porque según tu teoría yo debí estar tan cagado de miedo de que eso pasara y por eso se justifica que lo golpeara ¡hasta que se me rompieran los nudillos! Y dime, ¿Cómo putas explicas lo que le hice a ELLA? Estaba intentando AYUDARME, Alice. Estaba intentando domar al puto maniático que estaba vuelto loco de ira, celos y vengaza, y mira lo que le paso. Tuvieron que arreglarla con agujas e hilo, Alice, y ¡YO LE HICE ESO! ¡YO! El hombre que se supone que tiene que amarla y protegerla y ¡ALEJARLA DE CUALQUIER PUTO DAÑO! Destroce sus brazos, su confiaza y su amor cuando la arroje sobre esa mesa, y esta muy claro que he terminado con cualquier esperanza con la que he vivido engañado de algún día poder hacer una vida con ella, por que si ESO es de lo que soy capaz cuando ella estaba intentando AYUDARME, estoy aterrado de averiguar de lo que podría ser capaz ¡si algún día ella llegara a ENCABRONARME!

Alice gimoteo de dolor, miré abajo para ver mis dedos enterrados en su suave piel. Quite mis manos horrorizado y apreté los ojos. Jesús, estaba empeorando.

Apreté los puños a mis costados hasta que el dolor de mis nudillos calmara la ira que salía de mí. Abrí los ojos para ver el miedo en la cara de mi hermana, la única persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado, defendiéndome, y arrastrándome, pataleando y gritando hasta un mundo de sobriedad y control, mi amada hermana que ahora estaba parada frente a mí, estaba asustada de lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Lo ves, Alice? Es por ESTO que me voy. Nunca me tuviste miedo en toda tu vida, y mírate ahora, cagada de miedo de que pierda el control contigo, tú de todas las personas. Dime, ¿Cómo putas quieres exponer eso a tu mejor amiga, la mujer más increible que he conocido, a la pesadilla que soy?

Alice se compuso rápidamente y me golpeo en la cara.

_¡Putísima madre!_

—¡Idiota! ¿De verdad crees que esto es lo que eres ahora? ¿Qué por arte de magia te convertiste en un demente, súper violento cabrón? Estas en shock, Edward. Pasaste por una muy traumática situación y esto obviamente es como se manifiesta tu trauma.

—¿Y el cantinero en Arizona, Alice? ¿También tienes una excusa por como me comporté ahí?

Frunció el ceño.

—Edward, tú SABES que fueron las drogas. No eras tú.

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza, intentando mantener mi voz calmada mientras decía en voz alta el enorme miedo que había estado comiendo mi cabeza desde que vi a Bella inconsciente y sangrando frente a mí.

—¿Y qué tal si fuera yo, Alice?— dije suavemente, mirando los desesperados ojos de mi hermana. —¿Qué tal si no fueran las drogas, el shock o cualquier otra estupida excusa que desesperadamente quise creer? ¿Qué tal si simplemente ese fuera yo?

Ella tocó mi hinchada mejilla y la acarició lentamente.

—No lo es.

—¿Estás segura?— la contradije quietamente. —¿Qué tanto estas dispuesta a arriesgar, Alice? ¿Qué tal la vida de Bella? ¿Estarías dispuesta a arriesgar eso en tu esperanzada teoria? ¿Estás ASI de segura?

Pestañeo un par de veces mientras las palabras prenetraban su cerebro y extendían mi lógica como un cáncer. Hice una mueca ante su silenciosa negación.

—No lo creo.

Me deje caer en una de las sillas de plastico que estaban contra el corredor, de pronto sintiendo el peso de las últimas horas en mi adolorida cuerpo y mente.

—Me tengo que ir, hermanita. Tengo que alejarme de ella, al menos hasta que pueda entenderme. — la mire hacia arriba, rogándole que pudiera ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista. —Perdí el control con ella hoy, Alice, y todavía me pongo a temblar cuando pienso que un pedazo de vidrio pudo caer en otro lugar, y ella estaría muerta ahora, y hubiera sido mi culpa.

Un intenso dolor pasó por mi pecho con solo pensarlo y mi quijada tuvo espamos involuntariamente.

—Tú me conoces, Alice. Toda mi vida he sido una criatura egoísta, tomando lo que necesitaba cuando se me daba la gana sin importarme una mierda las consecuencias. Bueno, ahora la consecuencia está frente a mí. Esta acostada en una cama de hospital y eso me enferma. Estoy intentando no ser egoísta. Estoy intentando hacer lo que pienso es mejor para Bella, y en este momento, eso resulta ser estar muy, muy lejos de ella. Estoy fuera de control, Alice, y hasta que no encuentre una manera de controlarme, no puedo y no me arriesgare a lastimarla otra vez. Por favor dime que me entiendes.

Alice me vio enojada por un momento, sacudiendo la cabeza incrédula y murmurando cosas que no podía entender.

—No puedo creer que de verdad este permitiendo que me hagas sentir culpable— pusó un diminuto dedo frente a mi cara y lo movió amenazadoramente. —¡No te muevas, cabrón!— gritó y después camino furiosa al final del pasillo y desapareció por la esquina.

Puse la cabeza entre mis manos y jale mi cabello, intentando respirar por todas las emociones que corrían fuera de control por todo mi cuerpo. Mi mente arrastró la imagen de Bella, doblada en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo, con las lágrimas cayendo por su cara mientras se convulsionaba, sollozando mientras le rompía el corazón. Mientras estuviera vivo, jamas olvidaría ese momento. Fue el momento en el que mi corazón se rompió por completo, incapaz de quedarse con la mujer que amaba e incapaz de dejarla, rompiéndose en dos para poder hacer ambas cosas.

Me sobresalte cuando una pequeña maleta de cuero cayó al suelo frente a mí. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Alice.

—¿Qué es esto?

Entornó los ojos.

—Es una puta rana pendeja del norte de África, ¿Qué coños piensas que es?— la pateó hacía mí. —Ahí hay ropa limpia y artículos de limpieza. ¿De verdad creías que te iban a dejar subirte un avión así como te ves?

Levanté la bolsa e intente sonreírle a mi hermana. Ella palideció del horror.

—Dios Santo Edward, ¿vas a vomitar?

Me puse de pie y la abracé.

—Gracias, Alice.

Pusó la cabeza en mi pecho, y por un momento imagine que las cosas eran diferentes, fáciles y correctas, pero no lo eran y tenía que irme.

Tome su cabeza en mis manos y besé su frente.

—Cuidala por mí. — susurré mientras el dolor en mi pecho regresaba.

—Sabes que lo haré.

Camine hacía la puerta, haciendo una mueca cuando los últimos lazos que unían mi roto corazón se rompieron.

—¿Edward?— me di la vuelta para ver a mi hermosa hermana, silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su cara. —Arregla tus mierdas y regresa a nosotras ¿si? Regresa a nosotras y arregla todo.

Asentí, intentando no llorar también. Le prometí la única cosa que podía hacer.

—Lo intentaré.

**APOV**

—Bella, ponlo en la mesa y aléjate… ahora.

—No, Alice… necesito hacer esto. Es lo único que aliviará el dolor.

—Bella, ni siquiera has intentado algo más. Vamos, si haces esto ahora, te odiaras después.

—¡No me importa, Alice! Voy hacer esto, así que te unes o te vas.

Vi con asco mientras Bella abría el tercer bote de helado y comenzó a devorarlo de inmediato. Estaba fuera de control y mientras me lanzaba sobre la mesa de la cocina para quitarle la cuchara de sus manos llenas de helado, ella me enseño los dientes y regresó a su cuarto, azotando la puerta con fuerza cuando entro.

_Mierda._

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Edward se había ido, cuatro desde que salió del hospital, tres desde que dejo de llorar, dos desde que decidió que solo comería bocadillos congelados todos los días y uno desde que las vendas y puntos de sus brazos habían sido removidos.

Me sorprendí cuando vi por primeraz vez las lineas rojas que brillaban sobre su piel de porcelana, pero debo admitir que desde que le quitaron las vendas, parecía sanar de verdad muy rápido, al menos fisicamente. Ella intentaba convecerme que era por el helado. Perra tonta.

Entre a su habitación, preguntándome si debía arriesgar mi vida y miembros para quitarle su creciente adicción.

Cuando la traje a casa del hospital, nos habíamos cambiado a un apartamento de tres cuartos a unas cuadras del hotel. Fui muy optimista al ir por tres habitaciones, considerando que solo éramos nosotras dos, pero tenía la esperanza de que Edward regresara. Sabía que Bella no quería regresar al pent-house, y a pesar de que Charlie le había ofrecido quedarse con él, yo necesitaba estar con ella. Era mi mejor amiga. Dios, ella era mi _única _amiga. Y una parte de mi sabía que si ella y Edward estarian juntos algún día, desués de que él terminara con esta fase de "Oh-soy-un-torturado-que-no-mereces-te-voy-a-lastimar-como-nadie-en-la-vida-solo-para-protegerte-de-que-yo-no-te-lastime-como-nadie-en-la-vida." También, nuestro nuevo apartamento tenía una excelente seguridad y hasta el momento ninguna gritona o reportero sabía donde estabamos.

_Jesús, los reporteros._

La prensa tuvo día de fiesta cuando descubrieron lo que había pasado con James. Cuando regrese al hotel el día que Edward se fue, el lugar estaba lleno de fotógrafos y reporteros, todos hambrientos por los jugosos y sangrientos detalles del drama de la invasión de la casa de la estrella del rock. Todos habían esparcido la historia de cómo Edward había salvado a su novia de un potencial asesinato, haciéndolo un héroe, un ángel vengador; y no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto a calmar el jodido estado mental de mi hermano.

Lo había llamado un par de veces para ver como estaba pasandola con mamá y papá y cada vez él sonaba igual de asustado y enojado que cuando se fue. Mamá intentaba ayudarlo lo mejor que podía, animándolo a pintar o meditar, a que la acompañara a sus clases de Yoga Ashtanga para purgar su culpa, pero él se negaba, pasando su tiempo caminando por la casa como un tigre enjaulado, gritandole a papá por cualquier cosa y solo siendo un enorme dolor en culo.

Cuando hablábamos por teléfono podía escuchar la ira y frustración goteando por su voz.

—Alice, ¿has visto los putos periodicos? ¿No puedes hacer nada con la mierda que están diciendo?

—Edward, esta es la publicidad más positiva que has tenido en mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué coños quieres que haga algo al respecto? Todos piensan que eres un héroe.

Podía escucharlo exhalar pesadamente.

—¿Van a preguntarme de eso en las entrevistas?

—Probablemente. Es de lo que todos estan hablando.

Gimió y suspiró.

—Bueno, ¿Y que si me niego a hablar de eso?

—Edward, no tienes opción. Incluso si veto ciertas preguntas, tú _sabes _que van a ignorarlo y te van a preguntar de todas formas, así que mejor piensas en algunas putas respuestas para que no te veas como un completo pendejo.

Hizo una pausa y cuando hablo otra vez su voz era grave y rasposa.

—¿Qué putas se supone que deba decir? "Si, soy un puto héroe. Le di una puñetera golpiza a un hombre incosciente y luego le corte los brazos"

—Edward, deja de decir eso…

—Jódeme, Alice. No puedo hacer esto.

—Si, si puedes Edward, y lo harás. Disminuí lo más que pude las entrevistas Edward, pero necesitas apegarte a la agenda… por favor, por mí.

Sabía que el tour iba a ser difícil para él. Odiaba hacer promoción incluso cuando estaba bien, y en este momento jamás lo había visto tan jodido, pero sabía sin duda alguna que si cancelaba el tour solo le daría más tiempo para refunfuñarse y auto flagelarse y no podía permitir que eso pasará.

—Además, creo que necesitas esto para alejar tu mente de todas estas cosas por un rato, ¿no lo crees?

Se quedo callado, y maldije mi incapacidad de alcanzarlo magicamente por el telefono y abrazarlo. Había llegado tan lejos poniendo en orden su vida, había acabado con muchas de sus adicciones y justo cuando se veía que finalmente estaba seguro y feliz, esto pasaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunté suavemente.

Suspiró.

—Me siento como mierda, Alice. Estoy encabronado, todo el tiempo. Se que me estoy desquitando con mamá y papá, pero no puedo evitarlo. No sé que hacer.

—Edward, Jasper tiene un amigo que es un especialista en este tipo de cosas. Ya hablé con él acerca de ti, y si estas de acuerdo puedo hacer que vaya al tour contigo, que te ayude con todo lo que estas pasando. ¿Qué piensas?

—¿Es un psiquiatra?

—No exactamente, pero al parecer Jasper piensa que de verdad podría ayudarte.

Jasper se sentía horrible por todo el asunto. Él había visto a Edward el día del ataque y se culpaba por el hecho de que Edward obviamente estaba escondiendo sus problemas de ira y él no se había dado cuenta.

Casí podía ver a Edward pasando sus dedos por el cabello, mientras consideraba mi propuesta.

—Bien Alice, como sea. No es como si él pudiera hacerme sentir peor ¿no?

Di un puñetazo en el aire en victoria.

—Genial. Haré los arreglos.

Después se quedo callado y sabía lo que seguía.

—¿Ella cómo esta?

_Dios santo. ¿Qué espera que le diga? ¿Qué esta bien? ¿Qué no se ve como un alma perdida que escapo del infierno? _

—Ella esta… lastimada, Edward. Te extraña.

Hubo una gran pausa, y por un momento pensé que me habia colgado.

—¿Edward?

—Yo también la extraño— dijo en voz baja. Su voz era oscura con emoción y yo hubiera dado lo que fuera en ese momento para quitar su dolor.

No había hablado con él desde ayer. Había estado ocupada cuidando a Bella, La Reina del helado, y ahora, aquí estaba, temblando en mis Manolos, a punto de hacer una interverción entre Bella y su helado. Respiré profundo y toqué la puerta.

—Lárgate, Alice— la voz de Bella sonaba ahogada y mal.

Gire el manojo de la puerta y para mi sorprea estaba abierta. Mientras entraba, pude ver a Bella acostada de lado en su cama, su bote de helado olvidado en su mesa de noche. Estaba exhalando e inhalando con fuerza y pensé que estaba llorando. Camine con cuidado hacia la cama, deteniéndome de inmediato cuando vi una familiar maleta abierta en el suelo.

Era la maleta de Edward. Tenía todo lo del pent-house que no había desempacado en su nueva habitación. Bella obviamente la había encontrado y la habia arrojado todo el contenido en su cama, enredandose en la ropa e inhalando profundamente.

Me incliné, acaricié su cabello y ella saltó un poco.

—Bella, ¿Qué haces, cariño?— pregunte gentilmente.

Suspiró y abrazó la ropa vacía a su pecho.

—No lo sé, Alice— susurró, soledad y dolor llenaban su voz temblorosa. Pusé su cabeza en mi regazo, dispuesta a hacer que el dolor que había causado mi hermano se fuera. Ella me miró con angustia en los ojos. —¿Has hablado con él?

No sabía que tanto debería decirle, que tan sano sería para ella escuchar.

—Si.

Me abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Cómo esta?

Suspiré con pesades.

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

La sentí tensarse en mi regazo y quedarse callada, considerando mi pregunta.

—Si.

Acaricié su cabello y ella se relajo contra mí.

—Esta totalmente jodido, Bells. Pensé que había visto a mi hermano en cualquier estado que pudiera imaginar, desde calmada y amoroso hasta totalmente desquiciado, en cualquier niviel de locura entre esos, ¿pero esto? Esta sufriendo. No puede hacer frente al hecho de que te lastimo. Esta dolido, confundido y te extraña. Esta loco, es un puto desastre.

Bajó la mirada, acurrucandose más en mi regazo y suspirando contenta.

—Bien.

Diez minutos después Bella estaba roncando suavemente. La quite con suavidad de encima de mí y cerré la puerta mientras sacaba mi teléfono y marqué un familiar número.

Él contestó.

—¿Hola?

_Mierda. _El telefono se me cayó de las manos y bailo como una papa caliente antes de que pudiera agarrarlo con fuerza y ponerlo contra mi oido. Escuché a Jasper reír.

—Parece como si lo hubieras atrapado a tiempo, bebé. Al menos estas mejorando. Buen trabajo.

Me sonrojé y refunfuñe al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno no tendría ningún problema con mis habilidades para sostener el teléfono si tú no insistieras en destilar sexo por todo mi celular poniendolo resbaloso.

—Mmmm…— dijo, haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran de inmediato. —Me suena a que solo necesitas practicar tus técnicas de agarre…

_Oh por el amor de todo lo santo. De verdad esta INTENTANDO hacer que mis partes rositas exploten._

Intenté controlar mis alborotadas hormonas y poner mi voz de vampira más sexy.

—Oh Dr. Hale ¿Qué tiene en mente?

Gimió con fuerza y luche con la necesidad de lamer el telefono mientras su caliente y sexy voz salía de él.

—Oh Dios, Alice, creo que sabes muy bien que es lo que me gustaría que tus fuertes manitas estuvieran agarrando. —gimió otra vez y juro por Dios que el telefono saltó de mis manos.

Lo agarré como loca antes de ponerme a gritar.

—Ya esta bien, detente con una chingada ¿si? Ya no es gracioso.

Él se carcajeó con fuerza e incluso ESO hizo que mis partes privadas cosquillearan.

—Estoy en desacuerdo Srita. Cullen— dijo ligeramente, su voz sonaba toda sonriente y engreída. —Creo que es absolutamente adorable.

Odiaba el hecho que él pudiera mantenerse tranquilo y calmado cuando hablabamos por telefono, mientrs yo me convertía en una masa temblorosa llena de traidoras cosquillas. Carajo, no era para nada justo.

—Si, bueno, vamos a ver si sigues pensando que es adorable cuando finalmente logre estar en la misma habitación que tú y decida mantener las piernas cerradas toda la noche.— dije ácidamente.

Ahogó un grito horrorizado.

—Alice… ni siquiera juegues con eso.

Él tenía un punto. Incluso aunque Jasper y yo habiamos sido… inmaduros en más de una ocasión, la verdad no habíamos tenido sexo. Casi todos nuestros encuentros habian sido por el teléfono. Es decir, solo había besado al hombre una vez, en nuestra primera sesión de terapia, y a pesar de que disfrute mucho de la sesión de agarrarnos por encima de la ropa, desesperadamente necesitaba más.

La noche que teniamos planeada para que me pusiera el sexy abrigo y tener sexo como locos fue inesperadamente cancelada cuando recibí una llamada de un frenético Edward, gritando que había lastimado a Bella antes de que pudiera llegar al apartamento de Jasper, y desde entonces había estado todo el tiempo con Bella. Esta de más decir que estaba sexualmente frustrada.

Mi necesidad de ver, tocar y probar físicamente a Jasper se estaba volviendo más que dolorosa, y sabía que a él también le parecía insoportable nuestra separación. Es que bueno, putísima madre, el hombre me hizo correrme incontable veces y ni siquiera lo había visto desnudo. Ni siquiera a un escritor de ficción podría ocurrirsele una situación más ridicula.

—¿Cómo esta Bella?— preguntó Jasper, con sinceridad en la voz, haciendolo imposiblemente más sexy.

—Como zombie.

—¿Habla?

—Muy poco.

—¿Comé?

—Helado.

—¿Llorá?

—Ya no.

—¿Dónde esta ahora?

—Bueno, en este momento esta dormida en su cama, rodeada de la ropa de Edward, la cual olfatea y abraza de vez en cuando.

—Oh-oh. Entonces, sigue sufriendo.

—Wow, Dr. Hale, gracias por el ánalisis psicologico tan profundo.

—De nada, Srita. Cullen. Eso sería trescientos dólares.

Me reí y desesperadamente desee que él estuviera conmigo para poder besar su hermosa boca y hacerle saber lo mucho que lo quería.

Lo escuché suspirar y supé que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

—Alice, ¿Cuándo podré verte? ¿En persona?

—Jas, no lo sé. De verdad tengo que estar aquí para Bella en estos momentos. Odio pensar que cuando finalmente quiera hablar, esté sola. Eso la mataría, y a mi también.

—Pero cariño, no puedes estar ahí TODO el tiempo. Es imposible. Tienes que hacer un plan B.

Me senté en la cama y me tallé los ojos.

—De hecho, he pensado en un plan B. Hay alguien que vive en nuestro edificio que tal vez este dispuesto a venir y pasar tiempo con Bella. Si se realiza, podría salir por un rato sin morir de culpa.

—¿Es alguien que Bella conoce?

—Si, y creo que a ella le gustaría pasar tiempo con esta persona.

—¿Entonces qué estás esperando?

—Bueno, no estoy segura de que todo salga bien.

—Alice, escuchame muy bien. Bella estará perfectamente bien con tu amigo. Todo saldrá bien por que te permitirá venir aquí y dejarme hacerte todas las cosas con las que he fantaseado y soñado hacerte durante los últimos tres años.

Pasé saliva mientras mi cuerpo explotaba con solo pensarlo.

—Bueno, cuando lo dices de esa forma… ponte listo Dr. Mc-por-fin-me-acostaré-con-la-mujer-cuyo-útero-ha-estado-hambrienta-por-mi-preciosa-polla-desde-el-día-en-que-me-conoció, por que ¡lo voy a llamar!

—Hazlo. Luego traes hasta aquí ese delicioso culo tan rápido como puedas. Te doy permiso de romper la ley si es necesario.

—Oh, mierda si.

Presione el botón para colgar y rapidamente me puse a buscar en mi directorio el número que necesitaba. Presioné llamar y me pusé a caminar de un lado a otro nerviosa mientras esperaba.

_Por favor contesta, por favor contesta._

—¿Hola?

_¡Gracias, Dios!_

—Hey, soy Alice… necesito un favor.

Veinte minutos después estaba bañada, caliente e impaciente como la chingada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en mi abrigo rojo y mis zapatillas de coger. Grité emocionada cuando finalmente escuche un golpe tímido en la puerta. Abrí la puerta de un jalón y me lancé a los brazos de un muy sorprendido británico.

—Jesús, pequeña, si supiera que me extrañabas tanto hubiera venido muchisimo antes.

Lo besé rapidamente en la mejilla y lo arrastré adentro.

—Dios Rob, muchas gracias por hacer esto. No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mí.

—No hay problema. Los extrañaba. Pero que pena lo de Edward, jámas hubiera pensado ni en un millón de años que dejaría a Bella, el chico estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

—Si bueno, la propensión de Edward para joder las cosas se impregna a todos los que lo rodean. Me gusta pensar que ellos encontrarán una manera de superar esto, pero la verdad no lo sé.

Su ceja se levantó de sorpresa.

—¿En serio? Wow…— Rob miró el apartamento furtivamente. —Entonces… um… ¿eso significa que Bella esta disponible otra vez?

Levanté la mano y torcí sus pezones por encima de su playera.

—Ow… ¡NO MAMES, ALICE!

—Pattinson, estas aquí para cuidarla ¿de acuerdo? Nada más, Bella NO necesita que intentes usar tus encantadores movimientos británicos en ella en este momento ¿si? Así que manten la lengua en tu boca y el pito en los pantalones y solo se un jodido amigo ¿de acuerdo?

Movió las cejas sugestivamente.

—¿Un amigo para joder?

Le volví a torcer el pezón. El alejo mis dedos con manotazos y puso sus manos protectivamente sobre su pecho.

—Jesús, Alice. Detente con una chingada ¿si? Tengo pezones muy sensibles. No necesito que te metas con ellos y los pongas más cohibidos.

Me reí y le di una carpeta.

—Bien, escucha bonito, aquí hay una lista entera de los temas que puedes y no puedes hablar con Bella, junto con una lista de peliculas y música que deben ser evitadas a toda costa.

Hojeo la carpeta causalmente.

—Películas que deben evitarse: Diario de una pasión, Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos, Una historia de Amor, cualquiera que tenga a Steven Seagal…— me miró inquisitivamente.

Rodee los ojos.

—¿Has visto alguna pelicula de Seagal?

—No.

—DE VERDAD no debes.

Su cara se oscurecio cuando llego a la lista de música prohibida.

—Espera un momento, ¿Qué coños es esto? "Música prohibida: Lo que sea que tenga que ver con R. Pattinson"— me gruño y por primera vez me tuvo nerviosa. —¿Qué putas Alice? ¿Prohibiste MI música?

—Ok, sientate Pattsy, no aprietes tus calzones…

Aventó la carpeta en la mesa de la cocina y cruzo los brazos.

—¿Te importaría explicarme POR QUÉ prohibiste mi música, Alice? ¿No es lo suficientemente buena para ti o algo?

—Rob, no, esucha. AMO tú música. Creo que incomparable, y tú voz es hermosa, te quita el aliento, en serio. Incluso cuando mascullas no pierde el increíble atractivo, pero… —me vió enojado y me hizo señas para que continuara. —Es solo que… bueno… no te lo tomes a mal… por que te respeto mucho, musicalmente me refiero…

—¡Alice! ¡Solo dilo, carajo!

Cerré los ojos y dije.

—Tú música hace que las chicas quieran tener sexo, y no creo que sea prudente que Bella escuche ese tipo de cosas en este momento, considerando que no va a cabalgar su verga-pony favorito en un futuro cercano.

Una ridícula y loca sonrisa apareció por toda su adorable cara británica, haciendo sus ojos casi desaparecer cuando su deslumbrante sonrisa me cegó.

—¿Mi música te hace querer tirate a alguien?— asintió con la cabeza entusiasmado. —¡Eso es una chingonada!

Sacudí la cabeza avergonzada.

—Ves, es por esto que no quería decirte.

Rápidamente me dio una sonrisa de auto satisfacción y levantó las manos para parecer la absoluta inocencia hecha persona.

—Nunca temas, diminuta mujer. El hecho que creas que mi música es súper caliente será un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba.

Bufé.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea Sr. Tengo-total-falta-de-filtro-verbal-Pattinson.

Él se rió y se rasco la frente con su dedo medio.

—Muerdeme, pequeña.

Me le quede viendo a sus pezones y de inmediato se pusó blanco de miedo.

—No me tientes, chico quijada.

—¿Chico quijada?—se rió nerviosamente y movió las manos. —No importa. No quiero saberlo.— cruzo los brazos. —Entonces… um… ¿no te ibas ya?

Pusé un pedazo de papel con la dirección de Jasper arriba de la carpeta y tomé mi bolso.

—Es ahí donde estaré esta noche y puedes localizarme en mi celular si tienes algún problema, pero creeme cuando te digo que si llamas por algo que sea menos a un puñetero apocalipsis, patearé tu larguirucho culo británico por todo el puto país, ¿de acuerdo?

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió.

—Oh ya basta, Alice, me estas poniendo caliente. Sabés que me encanta cuando me amenazas violentamente.— me levanté lo más que pude en mis tacones y le di un golpe en la cabeza. —Ow, Alice, dije cuando me AMENAZAS violentamente me pongó caliente. QUE DE VERDAD te pongas violenta conmigo solo duele un chingo. Basta.

Lo abrace rápidamente, intentando no aplastar muy fuerte a la delicada flor. Se hizo para atrás y me miró con aprobación.

—¿Me vas a decir quién es el chico con suerte al que sacudirás su mundo esta noche?

Le entorné los ojos y sonreí cuando lo vi ponerse nervioso.

—¿Quién dijo algo de ir con un hombre, Pattinson?

—No tuviste que DECIR algo, Cullen, es muy obvio. Los zapatos sexys, el exceso de saliva, el caliente abrigo rojo sin nada abajo…

Ahogué un grito.

—¿Cómo putas supiste?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo un excelente radar de no-ropa-interior y ha estado prendido a todo lo que da. Añadiendo todas juntas me hace pensar que cierta pequeña persona tendra sexo esta noche.— sonrió travieso y no pude evitar sonreírle de regreso.

Desesperadamente intenté contener mi emoción al pensar en lo que iba a pasar en el departamento de Jasper esa noche, pero después de unos segundos la felicidad brotó de mi y me pusé a brincar de arriba abajo, chillando de emoción y aplaudiendo.

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo soy la pequeña persona que tendra sexo esta noche!

Rob rió y sacudió la cabeza mientras Bella entraba a la habitación, tallándose los ojos y arrastrando sus dedos por su muy despeinado cabello. Su cara se iluminó cuando vio al desalineado británico.

—Hey tú— dijo con la voz mas entusiasta que le había oído en días.—Pensé que había escuchado tu voz.

Rob le dio un cálido abrazo a Bella y se apretarón con fuerza. Rob se hizo para atrás y observó su descuidada apariencia.

—Wow, Bella te ves muy sexy.

Su cabello, el cual no había cepillado o lavado en los últimos días y se veía como un pequeño nido con ratones dentro, traía puestos unos pantalones de yoga y una playera de los Backstreet Boys de Edward que estaba llena de helado y pedazos de chocolates. Rob tomó sus brazos y siseó cuando vio las cicatrices de un rojo brillantes que tenía en su pálida piel.

—Cristo Swan, la verdad no te tienes que esforzar tanto, ya lo sabes— ella lo miró inquisitivamente y él señalo sus brazos. —Lo que quiero decir es que no necesitas mutilarte para que pueda pasar tiempo contigo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirmelo.

Ella le sonrió y luego le pellizco los pezones con fuerza.

—¡NO MAMES! ¿Tienen una maldita venganza contra mis pezones?— se talló el pecho e hizo una mueca. —¡Jesús! ¿Qué putas les hicieron?

Por primera vez en casi una semana Bella me miró y se rió. Era como música para mis oidos. La abrazé rapidamente y la tomé de las manos.

—Cariño, tengo que salir por un rato. ¿Vas a estar bien aquí con Rob?

Me vió traviesa y él de inmediato puso las manos en sus pectorales.

—Voy a estar bien, Alice. Pero no estoy segura de él.

La miró sarcasticamente.

—Swan, mejor se buena conmigo o pondré sobre ti todo mi sexy tanlento músical y luego te pondras toda caliente y frustrada y yo solo me voy a sentar y reír.

Bella le pestañeo un par de veces y luego me miró confundida.

—¿De que carajos esta hablando?

Me encogí de hombros y Rob me vio enojado.

—No tengo idea cariño. Bueno, me tengo que ir, ¿estás segura que estarás bien Bells?

—Dios, Alice por supuesto. Me he sentido terrible que estes pasando todo tu tiempo conmigo. Estoy bien, en serio. Rob y yo nos la pasaremos muy bien. Ve a pasar un poco de tiempo con Jasper.

Solo con la mención de Jasper mi interior se convertió en gelatina, así que rapidamente abraze a Bella y Rob me acompaño a la puerta. Bella marcho a la sala y se dejo caer en el sillón, prendiendo la televisión y cambiando a todos los canales. Abrí la puerta y di un paso al pasillo y me di la vuelta para darle a Rob las instrucciones finales.

—Ok, por favor cuidala, diviertete y por el amor de Dios, por favor no me hables en las próximas cuatro o cinco horas.

Lo abracé y besé en la mejilla.

—Que tengas un tiempo muy agradable, pequeña.

—Gracias Rob. Oh, y POR FAVOR no menciones a Edward, PARA NADA, y carajo, no la dejes comer más helado. No quiero que caiga en un coma diabético.

Rodó los ojos.

—Jesús Alice, hasta parece que nunca he cuidado a una ex–indigente que acaba de terminar con su novio estrella del rock mientras su mejor amiga corre para ser cogida indecentemente. ¿Piensas que soy un completo idiota?

Le sonreí dulcemente.

—Por supuesto que no, cariño. No un COMPLETO idiota.

Entorno los ojos en amenaza.

—Vete ahora antes de que decida ir a reorganizar mi cajón de ropa interior.

Me despedí mientras me alejaba.

—Adioooooos. Otra vez gracias.

Lo último que escuche mientras se cerraba la puerta fue a Rob gritandole a Bella.

—Entonces Edward te dejo ¿eh? ¿Quieres intentar comerte tu peso en helado?

_Puto Pattinson._

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, estaba parada afuera del apartamento de Jasper y mi corazón latía como un canario drogado. Había estado caminando por todo el pasillo por diez minutos enteros, desesperada por intentar juntar el coraje para tocar la puerta, sabiendo que cuando lo hiciera tendría la oportunidad de tener sexo con el hombre más sexy que ha respirado en la tierra y aún no sabía como me hacía sentir eso.

Por quinta vez en varios minutos levanté la mano para tocar, y me detuve.

_Tres años. Me había tomado tres largos años llenos de frustración sexual para llegar aquí. Tres años esperando, soñando y construyendo fantasías de este hombre, y ahora, aquí estaba, a punto de hacer todas estas fantasias realidad. Debería estar emocionada ¿verdad? Debería estar saltando como loca y dandome golpes en el culo de la felicidad ¿verdad? _Deje caer la mano. _¿Entonces por qué putas estoy nerviosa?_

_Um, tal vez por que mientras tu estabas fantaseando con tener sexo con él todo este tiempo, él ha estado fantaseando con tener sexo CONTIGO, y tal vez tienes miedo de no estar a la altura de SUS fantasias._

_Bueno, mierda. Eso no me asustaba, pero ahora ya lo estoy. Dios santo. ¿Cómo coños voy a competir sexualmente con su muy perfecta Alice de fantasia?_

Me aleje de la puerta y respiré profundo.

_Mira, solo toca la puerta… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

_Um… veamos… se va a encontra con la Alice-solo-me-he-acostado-con-seis-hombres-en-toda-mi-vida-y-NINGUNO-de-ellos-me-hizo-venirme y se dará cuenta que la Alice de fantasia es mas alta y bonita y sexy y mucho mas experimentada y muchisimo menos loca e intensa que la Alice de verdad. ¡ESO ES LO QUE PODRÍA PASAR!_

Regresé a la puerta y puse la mano sobre ella, intentando calmarme mientras mi ansiedad comenzaba a marearme. Dios santo, de pronto la idea de mantener la relación con Jasper estrictamente por teléfono parecía la mejor idea del mundo. Al menos no podría ser rechazada por no ser una versión más hermosa y probablemente con mejores tetas, de mi misma.

_Cristo, estaba loca cuando pensé que una persona como Jasper podría estar interesada en una simple mortal como yo._

Estaba por dar la vuelta e irme cuando la puerta de Jasper se abrió de pronto, haciendo que cayera a los brazos de huelo-tan-malditamente-bien-que-deberia-estar-enlistado-como-un-puñetero-narcotico. Me puso suavemente de pie y yo me hice para atrás, sus ojos azules estaban oscuros y me quemaban.

—Alice. Hola.

—Hola, Jasper. Um… estaba a punto de tocar.

Sus ojos se entornarón un poco.

—¿En serio?

—Si… yo… estaba por tocar y esperar a que abrieras la puerta pero entonces, por supuesto, tú la abriste antes de que pudiera tocar así que no termine, ya sabes… um… de tocar.

Él asintio ligeramente.

—Ya veo.

—Ajá.

Santa Madre de todas las cosas sexys. Estaba usando una camisa blanca, sin fajar y solo estaba abrochada por el medio por tres botones, dandome una tentadora pequeña vista de su suave y duro pecho. Abajo usaba un par de ajustados jeans oscuros que abrazaban sus caderas y muslos de una manera que me hacía querer violar su pierna sin pena alguna. Iba descalzo, y su cabello parecía recien atacado por el viento. Como desesperada intenté coordinar mi cerebro para que pudiera procersar la cantidad de hermosura que estaba frente a mí.

—Entonces…

_Muy buena esa Alice, eso seguro lo pone caliente…_

Pasó saliva y puso las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—Entonces…

Se quedo parado ahí, solo mirandome, y de pronto desee haber escapado antes de que él abriera la puerta.

_No me esta tocando. ¿Por qué no me esta tocando?_

Jesús, con la cantidad de tensión sexual que habiamos construido en la última semana y media, había pensado que nuestra fuerza de atracción fisica arrancaría nuestra ropa en el momento en que estuvieramos así de cerca, y aún así, aquí estabamos… a un metro de distancia y con una vergonzosa cantidad de ropa entre los dos. La pura cercanía de Jasper me prendía, pero él continuaba viendome, calmado.

_Mierda. Otra prueba de que la Alice del teléfono es mucho más emocionante que la Alice que se queda parada como tonta en el pasillo._

—Um, ¿Jasper?

—Si.

—¿Estaría bien si entro?

Sus ojos de inmediato miraron el suelo.

—Eso depende. ¿Te _gustaría _entrar, Alice?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. _Dios mío. ¿Qué coños significa eso? _

—Um… ¿te gustaría a TI que entrara, Jasper?

Me miró de arriba abajo, y como siempre, no podía decifrar que decía la extraña expresión de su hermoso rostro.

—Me gustaría que entraras, si tú quieres entrar, Alice.— dijo cripticamente.

_¿Era este un tipo de truco Jedi Psicológico? ¿O tal vez una cosa de temporada de conejo-temporada de pato? ¿Quién primero?_

_Oh, putisima madre. Bien._

—Esta bien entonces. Me gustaría pasar, Jasper… por favor.

Suspiró lentamente, cerrando la puerta rápidamente después de dejarme pasar y llevandome hacía la sala. Nos detuvimos y nos miramos el uno al otro antes de que él preguntara.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Asentí y miré su apartamento. _Por los clavos de Cristo, incluso sus muebles son sexys._

—Um… si… ¿Chardonnay?

Asintió y desapareció en la cocina, y aproveche para moverme por la sala, sin pena alguna tocando y sacando sus libros y discos. Estaba estudiando su impresionante colección literaria cuando sus brazos abrazaron mis hombros, pasandome una gran copa de vino. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo por la parte de atrás de mi abrigo, y mi corazón latio el doble de rápido cuando me di la vuelta para encararlo. Casi ahogo un grito cuando mi cuerpo reacciono por su cercanía.

—Te ves hermosa, Alice.

Mis ojos pestañearon y de pronto la copa de vino se sentía como peso muerto en mi mano.

—Tú también— suspiré, siendo dolorosamente consiente de como sus penetrantes ojos azules afectaban mis solitarias y muy poco usadas partes privadas. Miré a otro lado y tome un enorme trago del vino, haciendo una ligera mueca mientras tomaba. Suspiré quedamente mientras el calor se esparcia por mi cuerpo. Cuando miré de nuevo a Jasper, me di cuenta que no se había movido. Me estaba viendo fija e intensamente y de pronto desee tener la habilidad de escuchar sus pensamientos, por que el Dr. Mc-difícil-de-leer me estaba dando señales muy confusas.

Observé mientras él lentamente se acercaba y tomaba mi copa de vino de mi mano, temblando ligeramente cuando sus dedos tocarón los mios, mandando chispas por todo mi cuerpo. Se agachó y puso ambas copas en la mesa del centro y después se puso de pie y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Alice— dijo sin aliento mientras se movía hacía mí. —Te deseo. — levantó la mano y pasó la punta de sus dedos por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, haciendo que me fuera imposible respirar. —Te he querido durante tres años, y ahora puedo darte placer como nunca antes… si me dejas.

Sus dedos continuaron viajando hasta mi pecho, trazando ligeramente la linea de mi escote. Cerré los ojos cuando mi cuerpo explotó volviendo a la vida, cosquilleando y palpitando como loco debajo de su toque.

De pronto su toque desapareció y yo abrí los ojos para encontrarlo viendome con angustia.

—Pero si eso no es lo que tú quieres, entonces por favor, dimelo ahora. No quiero que hagas esto por lástima u obligación.

_¿Qué coños acaba de decir?_

—Jasper, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Él suspiró y puso las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Alice, te estuve viendo ahí en el pasillo por el agujero de la puerta. Vi lo nerviosa que estabas y como luchabas para llegar hasta aquí esta noche, y solo quiero que sepas, que entenderé por completo si no quieres llevar esta… cosa… que hemos tenido al próximo nivel. Es un gran paso y no quiero que hagas algo hasta que estes completamente segura.

Sus ojos bajarón hasta el suelo y de pronto se veía a Dr. McSeguro-soy-brillante-y-sexy-pero-si-me-dices-que-no-me-quieres-creo-que-me-romperé-en-un-millón-de-pedazos.

_Oh santo Señor. ¿Esta tan nervioso como yo? ¡Gracias a Dios!_

—Jasper, he estado soñando con este momento por tanto tiempo que estoy volviendome loca de anticipación. Solo estoy nerviosa por no poder estar al nivel de la Alice de tus fantasías, pero por favor no pienses que no estoy lista para esto…

De pronto necesite enseñarle lo lista que estaba.

Rápidamente desabroche mi abrigo y lo deje abrirse, revelandole mi falta de ropa interior.

—Oh Dios, Alice…

Comencé a agitarme mientras sus ojos se oscurecian y quemaban, bañandome de deseo.

—¿Te parece que estoy lista, Jasper?— pregunté en voz baja, mi respiración era superficial y rápida.

—Mierda, si— gruño y rápidamente cerró la distancia entre nosotros y me aplastó contra él.

Tres años de mutuo deseo saliron de nosotros, ahogandonos en una ola de increible pasión. Nuestras bocas se deboraban, lenguas probando y succionando mientras nuestros labios se movian sobre los del otro desesperadamente. Mi manos se enredarón en su cabello, jalandolo con fuerza hacía mí, agarrando su cabeza y cuello mientras él gemia en mi boca y bajaba sus manos hasta mi culo. Me levantó y nos lanzamos contra el librero, haciendo que gruesos libros cayeran al suelo mientras enredaba mis piernas en su cintura y me presionaba contra su erección.

—Ungh… Jesús, Alice— gimió mientras sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y comenzó a provocar la piel alrededor de mis pezones. Deje caer la cabeza hacía atrás y saqué mi pecho para encontrarlo, gimoteando con fuerza cuando su cálida y hermosa boca se cerró alrededor de mi dolorosamente duro pezón

—Oh, Dios, Jasper… si…

Me dio la vuelta, tirando un florero y una lámpara mientras me llevaba al sillón. Pateó la mesa de centro fuera de nuestro camino, mandando nuestras copas al suelo cuando él colapso en la suave piel del sofá, poniéndome sentada sobre él.

Ataqué su boca otra vez y arquee la espalda de placer cuando me presione sobre su enorme erección. Sus manos dejaban descargas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo cuando tocó mis senos y caderas con sus sexys dedos largos.

—Alice, eres la mujer más increible que he conocido. Mi Alice de fantasía fue una patética imitación a comparación de la realidad. Jesús, me vuelves loco de deseo, ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad…

Jalo mi boca hacía la de él, metiendo su lengua y hacindo que me volviera loca con sus increíbles manos cerca de mis pechos, apretando y provocando mis pezones. Con mucha dificultad aleje mi boca de él y le abri la camisa de un golpe, ahogando un grito cuando por fin vi su magnífico físico. Era increíble.

Sus pectorales amplios y lisos, perfecto abdomen, me le quede viendo hipnotizada, observando como sus músculos se contraían cuando respiraba. Gimió con fuerza cuando me incliné para probarlo, pasando mi lengua y labios por su delicioso pecho antes de darme un festín en sus pezones. Su sabor era maravilloso, como sal, sexo, fuerza y piel. Su cabeza cayó en el sofá, mientras lentamente bajaba a su abdomen de roca, buscando el botón de sus jeans. Lo miré desde abajo, buscando aprobación, y cuando él asintió ligeramente baje su cierre y suavemente saque su erección de sus boxers.

_Oh… santo Dios. _Mi boca se abrió de la impresión cuando lo vi, mi útero se prendio en llamas cuando registro la perfección fálica que pronto me llenaría.

_Jesús. Es tan hermoso. _Lo miré mientras inclinaba mi cabeza para lamer su magnfica polla. Cerró los ojos y gimió cuando mi legua salio y dio vueltas a su hinchada punta.

—Oh… Cristo santo, Alice… oh, Dios…

Tararee un poco mientras lo metía en mi boca, el placer de finalmente tener una de mis fantasias favoritas convertida en realidad dejaba un rastro de lujuria directo a mi centro, poniéndome emocionada de satisfacción mientras lo chupaba con reverencia, deslizando su impresionante longitud dentro y fuera de mi ansiosa boca.

Tomó mi cabeza y me detuvo, sacandose de mí mientras gemía.

—Alice, detente… Jesús, harás que me corra y la verdad no quiero que eso pasé hasta que este muy dentro de ti.

Me pusó de pie y rapidamente quito el resto de nuestra ropa, deteniendose cuando finalmente estuvimos desnudos. Los ojos de Jasper me recorrieron hambrientamente, y nunca en mi vida me sentí más hermosa.

—Alice, eres perfecta ¿lo sabías?—dijo sin aliento mientras sus manos tocaban mis senos y abdomen. Un montón de mariposas aletearon en mi estómago cuando vi sus dedos menterse en mi y comenzar a hacer círculos.

—Oh, Dios… si, Jasper…

Me besó profundamente mientras sus dedos se metían más, y yo gemí dentro de su boca mientras comencé a contraerme en él. Mi respiración era rápida, sus dedos comenzarón a bombear más rapido y mis manos volaron a sus bíceps, feliz de sentir sus músculos moverse mientras me dedeaba.

—Oh… carajo… Jasper…— podía sentir que llegaba rápido, pero como él, no quería correrme sola.

—Espera… detente…

Sacó sus dedos, tarareando de placer cuando los limpio con su lengua. _Oh por todo lo santo, este hombre me va a matar._

—Jasper, por favor… te necesito dentro de mí.

El gruño y me tomó por el culo, levantándome y atacando mi boca mientras nos llevaba al sofá. Mi cuerpo entero gritaba para que su cuerpo se uniera al mio, y mientras me acostaba en el sofá, pase mis manos por las suaves curvas de su espalda, dejándolas descansar en su firme trasero mientras el se ponía sobre mi. Él me miró con ojos oscuros y su respiración era rápida y elaborada.

—Alice, nunca quise hacerle tanto el amor a alguien como a ti. Dime que quieres esto… que me quieres… por favor.

Pase mis manos por su hermosa cara, arrastrando mi pulgar por sus labios llenos.

—Jasper, oh Dios, te quiero tanto… no si quiero puedo decirte cuantas veces te imagine así, tocándome… amándome… y ahora tú estás aquí, y yo estoy aquí, y todo es perfecto y nunca olvidare este momento.

Él me beso otra vez, tomando su tiempo para explorar mi boca con su lengua, prendiendo cada nervio con una necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mí, de clamarlo como mío y él me clamara como suya.

—Alice— dijo sin aliento mientras se hacía para atrás. —Necesito ir por un condón.

Lo detuve.

—No, estoy con la píldora, y estoy sana.

Él sonrió.

—Yo también. Quiero decir, con lo de estar sano. No estoy con la pildora por supuesto, me pone muy gruñon.

Me reí y lo besé otra vez, gimiendo suavemente cuando senti su punta en mi entrada.

—Dios, Alice… necesito estar dentro de ti. ¿Puedo?

—Jasper, si… por favor.

De pronto la canción "You Sexy Thing" de Hot Chocolate salio de mi bolso. Era el tono que Rob había progamado para si mismo en mi teléfono. Deje de respirar y Jasper me miró confundido.

_No, no, no, no, no. Esto NO estaba pasando. _

—Ignóralo— dije rápidamente intentando que Jasper regresara a mí.

Miró mi bolso y luego mi cara, con la preocupación por toda su cara.

—¿Estas segura, Alice?

Asentí rápidamente.

_Creo que le deje muy claro a Rob que llamarme esta puta noche no era una opción a menos que se estuviea acabando el mundo. Recuerdo vagamente haberlo amenazado con torturas físicas. No habia manera de que el británico me estuviera llamando sin ninguna buena razón. Algo debía estar mal… muy mal._

Puse una mano sobre mi cara y suspiré con pesadez.

—Es Rob Pattinson. Es él que esta cuidando a Bella.

—¿El actor?

—Si. Le dije que me llamara en caso de emergencia.

—Entonces deberías contestar.

Bufé de frustración mientras me sentaba y corrí a mi bolso, abriéndolo con fuerza y tomando el telefono y después ladré.

—Pattinson, mejor que te estes muriendo o ya muerto por que solo hay DOS excusas que aceptaré por haberme llamado en ¡EL MOMENTO MAS INCONVENIENTE DE MI PUTA ENTERA VIDA!

Hubo un momento de silencio y después escuche a Rob decir en voz baja.

—Hey Alice. ¿Cómo va todo?

Mi cerebro explotó de rabia. Mis palabras salían de mi como viboras ponzoñosas mientras imaginaba formas en las que podía hacer sufrir al bonito británico.

—Rob, mejor me dices POR QUE PUTAS me estas llamando JUSTO AHORA antes de que te mate de la forma más dolorosamente posible, ¿me entiendes?

Escuche un fuerte golpe por el otro lado del teléfono, seguido de la voz enojada de Bella.

—Pattinson, si no abres la puta puerta te juro ¡que la tiro!

Hubo más golpes freneticos y luego Rob dijo.

—Um… Alice, creo que tal vez necesite de tú ayuda.

Apreté losojos y me talle la frente.

—Rob, ¿Qué putas esta pasando?

—Bueno, um… Bella y yo estabamos comiendo pizza y cerveza, todo estaba yendo muy bien, pero luego comenzó a hablar de Edward…

—¿Y…?

—Y… um… tal vez estuve de acuerdo con ella… tú sabes, para mostrarle mi apoyo… como amigo.

—¡Carajo, Pattsy!

—Lo sé… sé queno debi hacerlo, pero para cuando me di cuenta de mi error ella ya había decidido que necesitaba decir todo lo que sentía a su ex rock star o morir en el intento, pero sabía que si TÚ te enterabas que la deje llamar a Edward probablemente me hubieras matado así que intenté detenerla al quitarle su teléfono y no dejar que lo tuviera de vuelta, y luego comenzó perseguirme por todo el puto apartamento, gritandome obscenidades como una loca y amenazando la vida de mis pezones los cuales ya estan un poco traumatizados por solo una tarde, muchas gracias.

Los gritos de Bella se oyerón de nuevo.

—¡Pattinson! Eso es… voy a buscar algo para abrir esta puerta ¡y cuando lo haga vas a sufrir!

Bufé de frustración. Puta madre, esto era increible. Toda la semana Bella había sido dócil como un venado, apenas y podía sacar el culo de la cama para comer o bañarse, pero en el ÚNICO momento en que me fui para atender a mis patéticas y descuidadas partes femeninas, ella se convierte en la ex novia patética del infierno. ¡Mierda, mierda, puta mierda!

—¿Dónde estas en este momento?— pregunte ácidamente.

—En el baño. Logré correr hasta aquí y le puse candado a la puerta, pero no mames pequeña, estoy asustado como la chingada de lo que pueda pasar si logra abrir la puerta— escuché ruidos al fondo. —Oh Cristo santo, ¡el seguro se esta moviendo, Alice! ¡El maldito seguro se esta moviendo!— escuché golpes y algo que se oía como una niñita gritando de miedo… asumí que era Rob.

La voz de Bella se oía grave y arrastraba un poco las palabras.

—Dame el teléfono Pattinson y nadie saldra herido.

Escuche movimiento seguido de las suplicas de Rob.

—Bella, vamos, se razonable…

Bella rugió.

—¡ROB, DAME EL PUTO TELÉFONO EN ESTE MOMENTO, CABRÓN!

Rob sonaba desesperado.

—¡Bella no! Detente… por favor… ¡BELLA! ¡NO!

La línea se corto.

_¡PUTA MADRE!_

Miré a Jasper quien ya estaba completamente vestido. Me dio mi abrigo y me lo puse, después meti los pies en mis zapatos de si-no-fuera-por-Rpattz-y-mi-mejor-amiga-ya-estaria-bien-cogida-en-este-momento.

Jasper me paso mi bolso y me siguio en silencio mientras yo azotaba la puerta del apartamento y caminaba furiosa por el pasillo hasta el elevador, enojada y echando humo por las orejas casi rompó los botones cuando los presione como loca. Me di la vuleta y vi la cara del hombre que debio hacerme gritar sunombre en extasis en este momento. Sus ojos aún estaban negros de deseo y una expresión atormentada llenaba su cara.

—Jasper, si voy a juicio por matar a un desalineado actor británico y una ex indigente que esta sufriendo por mi hermano idiota, podrías salvarme al testificar que estaba totalmente loca por la frustración sexual ¿verdad?

Me metió al elevador y apretó mi mano con fuerza.

—Por supuesto. — gruño.

**¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensan de las razones de Edward? ¿Les gusto el equilibrio entre el APOV y EPOV? ¿Les gusto que Rob estuviera de vuelta? ¿Estan enojadas por lo que tardo el capitulo? ¿Aún me aman? **

**Todas agradezcan a Nere por betear esto, araña te quiero harto.**

**Reviews por que me hacen sonreír….**


	20. Equivocaciones

**MUY IMPORTANTE! Rápido, "Las Gritonas" ha sido nominada para los Fanficition Adiction Awards, para las categorías de "Mejor Traducción", "Mejor Pelea" y "Mejor Trama Original" y también mi OS "Te tomaré una foto" para "Mejor OS" y "Mejor beso", así que les agradecería un montón que votaran por esta historia y muchas gracias a quien haya nominado esta traducción y mi OS, les dejo el link (borren los espacios y paréntesis)**

**http (:) / fanfiction-addiction-awards (.) blogspot (.) com**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 20. Equivocaciones.**

**EPOV**

Presione el puente de mi nariz e intenté no ahorcar a la mujer que estaba junto a mí. La mano que tenía libre presionaba dolorosamente el descansabrazos del asiento, mis dedos estaban blancos por estar enterrados en el duro plástico. Mi piel cosquilleaba de la anticipación de tocar la suave piel cuando mis dedos presionaran su delicado cuello y empezara a apretar con fuerza. Decir que la idea era muy tentadora era quedarse corto. Respiré profundo mientras hacia una lista de lo mal que estaba matar a alguien en la cabina 747 de la sección de primera clase. La lista era larga, pero por otro lado la única justificación que tenía para matarla era simplemente una. Podría hacer ¡QUE CERRARA LA PUTA BOCA!

—Y luego yo le dije "O sea, tipo que entiendo cómo te sientes y así. La primera vez que vi a EC", que por cierto es así como te digo, pienso que es cool porque ya sabes Justin Timberlake es JT, así que tú eres EC ¿entiendes? Como sea, le dije que la primera vez que vi a EC, o sea tú, en un concierto pensé que me iba a morir, porque usaste esa súper cool chaqueta de cuero que tiene escrita cosas, y te veías tan sexy y como malhumorado… tipo como te ves ahorita, y ELLA dijo que sentía lo mismo por John Mayer, y yo tipo que estaba "¿John Mayer? ¿Estás BROMEANDO? EC es mucho más sexy que el idiota mujeriego de Mayer. ¡Sheesh! ¿Verdad que tengo razón?

No me moleste en contestarle. La verdad no importaba. Esto era un monologo, no una conversación.

—Entonces ella comenzó a HABLAR MAL DE TI, por que vio las fotos tuyas y de Rpattz en el callejón y tipo que decía "Obvio que es duper gay" y yo tipo que le dije "No-oh" y ella decía "¡Si es! Y yo estaba como "¡De ninguna manera!" y LUEGO comenzó a decir que Rpattz era más sexy que tú y yo estaba como de "Oh no, no dijo eso" y luego comencé a pensar en ti y si, debo admitir que sí, él está buenísimo… ¿Y puedes creer que estemos en primera clase? Es decir, es taaaaaan _genialisimo, _me alucino toda porque tipo que solo he estado una en un avión antes y estaba muy ocupada vomitando porque siempre he tenido terror de que el avión se estrelle y nos maté a todos de un solo doloroso golpe ¿si me entiendes? Y nunca he entendido todo eso de la "caja negra", porque, bueno tipo que si el avión explota y lo único que sobrevive es la caja negra, ¿Por qué demonios no construyen el avión con la misma cosa con que hacen la caja negra? Tengo razón, ¿cierto?

—Bree— dije con cuidado con los dientes apretados, intentando no gritarle con todas mis fuerzas que si no cerraba la puta boca en ese mismo puñetero momento, la iba agarrar del cabello y aventarla por la ventana. —Por favor, cállate.

Se detuvo a media oración y se me quedo viendo como si le hubiera metido una pala por el culo.

_Oh Jesús, si tan solo…_

Me di la vuelta y le di mi más paciente y no asesina sonrisa, con mucho esfuerzo.

—De verdad necesito concentrarme en lo que voy a decir en mis entrevistas de esta tarde así que si por favor pudieras dejar de hablar por un rato, digamos no sé, por el resto del vuelo, de verdad estaría _muy _agradecido.

Me pestañeo. Yo levanté las cejas esperando su respuesta.

—Oh… claro… seguro, EC.

Suspiré y recosté la cabeza contra el asiento. _Orando a Jesús._

—Gracias, Bree.

Respiré profundo e intente controlar mis nervios. Si no era lo suficientemente malo que todavía sintiera al maniático corriendo por mi cabeza, impotente de rabia y violencia reprimida, y ahora tenía que añadir la presión de no tener que matar a mi publicista de remplazo _y _tener que actuar como una foca amaestrada en una serie de entrevistas para las cuales no estaba preparado. Me sentía como si me estuviera ahogando de ansiedad y no tenía idea de cómo detenerlo.

Si Bella estuviera aquí, ella…

Me detuve de inmediato. Bella no estaba aquí. Habían pasado cinco días desde que la deje, y cada segundo lejos de ella sentía como si una daga atravesará mi corazón. Me despertaba cada mañana, soñando que ella estaba en mis brazos, sintiéndome feliz y completo, y luego me daba cuenta que estaba solo y la asquerosa culpa e ira regresaban, llenando mi piel de fuego y hielo.

Dios, la extrañaba tanto. Extrañaba todo de ella; su sonrisa, caricias, espíritu, su… amor. Me reí con amargura. _Dudo mucho que sienta algo por ti en este momento, excepto solo odio y desprecio. Después de todo lo que le había hecho, no la culpo._

Esperaba que estuviera feliz.

El maniático bufó con fuerza. _Claro que no. Quieres que este tan miserable como tú. Deseas que te extrañe como tú la extrañas, cabrón egoísta. Deseas que este suspirando y sintiéndose patética y que esté esperando pacientemente a que regreses a ella, sano y completo._

Apreté los ojos con fuerza. Podría negarlo, pero no tenía sentido. Por muy egoísta que sonará, una parte de mi todavía se aferraba a la esperanza de que ella algún día me perdonará y poder estar juntos otra vez.

_Ni siquiera lo pienses, Tarado. ¿Sano y completo? ¿Tú? No lo creo._

Me sorprendí cuando el avión aterrizó. Debí haberme quedado medio dormido. Antes de darme cuenta, Bree me estaba arrastrando por el aeropuerto hasta una limosina que nos estaba esperando. Un montón de Gritonas y paparazis nos rodearon mientras entrabamos al auto, y luego por fin estábamos a salvo recorriendo las calles de San Francisco.

—Ok, EC, nuestra primera ronda de entrevistas de hoy será en nuestro hotel, el cual por cierto esta súper duper genial. Tenemos tipo, como quince reporteros esperándonos, uno detrás del otro, para hablar del nuevo álbum, y luego tienes que descansar toda la noche para ir temprano a la radio mañana por la mañana ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, seguro. — contesté atontado mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Han sido advertidos de no preguntar acerca del "incidente", pero ya conoces a los periodistas… te van a preguntar lo que quieran, tipo como si no importara lo que les dijimos, ¿verdad?

—Ajá.

—Y en caso de que no lo haya dicho antes, quiero decirte que estoy súper duper emocionada con este tour. Es decir, es la primera vez que Alice me confía algo así, y estoy muy feliz de que todo saliera así para que pudiera venir.

La miré enseguida, de pronto furioso.

— ¿Oh, enserio Bree? Me da gusto que Bella se haya caído en una mesa y se hubiera abierto la mitad del cuerpo haya traído cosas tan buenas para ti. Eso hace que todo valga la pena.

Ella me miró con dolor y el labio inferior temblando, y una vez más, Edward Cullen, Extraordinario Cabrón había llegado.

Me tallé los ojos e intente controlar la ira, apagándola con mi nueva culpa de lastimar a las personas que me rodeaban cuyo único crimen era haber estado en mi tóxica presencia.

—Bree… lo siento. No quise hablarte así.

Ella respiró profundo y por un horrible momento pensé que se iba a poner a llorar.

—Sabes…— dijo con voz poco estable. —Cuando Alice me hace sentir mal me recompensa con dejarme usar la tarjeta de crédito de la compañía—. Me miró expectante, con el labio todavía temblando ligeramente.

—Um… bueno… perdón Bree, yo no tengo tarjeta de crédito de la compañía.

Arrugó la cara de frustración.

—¿Tipo que estás jugando, verdad? ¡Eso apesta! No importa—. Movió el cabello y regreso a mandar mensajes en su Blackberry. —Tipo que deberías decirle a Alice que te dé una, son genialísimas.

Desde antes de llegar al hotel, Bree y el coordinador de prensa local me empujaron a una habitación de lujo que tenía dos sillas y una serie de luces. Me senté en una de las sillas y me preparé para la tortura de la inquisición.

Catorce entrevistas y varias horas después, estaba aliviado de que la mayoría de los periodistas escogieron acatarse a la estricta regla de Alice de "ninguna puta pregunta personal malditos chupasangres". Para cuando la última entrevista llegó, estaba cansado, hambriento y resignado al hecho de que recaer y consumir mi peso en tequila era la "mejor puta idea" que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Ignore el impulso cuando un hombre alto y de espalda ancha apretó mi mano firmemente y tomó su lugar en la silla del entrevistador.

_Jesús, este tipo parece más un jugador de futbol americano que un periodista._

Estaba por preguntarle de que publicación venía mientras me recostaba en mi silla, pero me sorprendía cuando lo vi acercarse a mí, con los codos en las rodillas y los dedos debajo de su barbilla.

—Entonces, Edward— dijo con grave. —¿Cómo estás?

Fruncí el ceño. _Extraña manera de comenzar. _

—Um… estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Abrió las manos y puso las palmas en sus muslos.

—Bueno, eso no es muy importante ¿verdad? No estamos aquí para hablar de mí.

Me reí de su extraña forma de preguntar, pero le seguí la corriente.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te gustaría preguntarme?

Ladeó la cabeza y dijo.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que estas harto de hablar de tu nuevo álbum así que por qué mejor no hablamos de algo que de verdad necesites sacarte del pecho. Cuéntame de lo que paso la semana pasada…

Mi presión sanguínea comenzó a elevarse pero intenté mantener la sonrisa incomoda en mi cara.

—La verdad no tengo interés en discutir eso, si no te importa.

Una irritante sonrisita comenzó a aparecer.

—¿Qué tal si me importa? ¿De verdad creías que nadie iba a venir a preguntarte?

Busque con la mirada a Bree, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Bella hubiera lidiado con este tipo con una sola mano, pero en vez de eso tenía a Britney Spears drogada, que probablemente estaba en algún lugar con su laptop poniendo en su blog el grandísimo pendejo que era. Fruncí el ceño pero intente mantener la voz calmada.

—Mira, estamos aquí para hablar de mi música, no de otra cosa.

También frunció el ceño y de pronto tuve un muy presentimiento de cómo iba a terminar esta conversación.

—Edward, solo porque no quieras hablar de algo no hará que la situación desaparezca. Las personas necesitan escuchar lo que pasó, y que mejor manera que tú nos digas la verdad.

Apreté la quijada cuando mi ira creció.

—No quieres saber la verdad, no es nada interesante y romántica a comparación con la fantasía que imprimieron en los periódicos.

El asintió con simpatía y yo apreté los puños para evitar no arrancarle la cabeza.

—Eso imagine. Perdiste el control ¿verdad, Edward? ¿Tú novia se puso en el camino o te volviste loco cuando te enteraste que estuvo con muchos hombres?

_¿Quién cojones se creía este tipo? ¿Cómo sabia todas esas pendejadas y donde putas estaba Bree? No debería estar solo lidiando con estas cosas. Si Alice se enteraba de esto, metería esa tarjeta de crédito de la compañía en el culo de Bree._

Me puse rápidamente de pie, mi cuerpo estaba tenso del esfuerzo que hacía por no agarrar a golpes a ese payaso.

—Esta conversación se terminó—. Dije con dientes apretados.

El hombre montaña también se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. _Algo nada inteligente, imbécil. _La rabia estaba creciendo en mis venas mientras él decía.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar de eso, Edward? ¿No puedes actuar cómo un hombre y hacerte responsable de tus actos?

Lo miré furioso mientras las palabras explotaban de mí.

—¡He tomado la responsabilidad de mis actos, imbécil! No tienes puta idea de mis jodidos errores. ¡Me he castigado más de lo que cualquier otro pudiera hacerlo! ¿Y a ti qué coño te importa?

—Solo soy alguien que quiere saber la verdad, Edward. Si no puedes decírtela a ti mismo, tal vez puedas decírmela a mí. Estabas enojado con Bella, ¿verdad? ¿Querías castigarla por su pasado, cierto?

Mi furia exploto con violencia dentro de mí y lo último que me quedaba de control fue lo que evito que golpeara a este idiota y comenzar a hacer algo estúpidamente peligroso. Cerré los ojos e intente tranquilizarme a pesar de mi furia.

—Mejor te callas ahora y te alejas a la chingada de mí, o tú y yo tendremos grandes problemas.

_Cullen, te estás volviendo loco. Este tipo se ve como si pudiera hacerte polvo sin siquiera sudar._

Tal vez era eso lo que quería.

Se puso frente a mí y me empujo con fuerza en el hombro. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó de anticipación.

—¿Es cierto eso, chico rudo? ¿No has tenido la violencia suficiente, últimamente? ¿Todavía quieres más?

Recordé a Bella cayendo sobre la mesa y me tensé para poder mantener los puños a mis lados que gritaban para poder enterrarse en su cara.

—¡VETE AHORA!

Puso su cara frente a la mía, enseñando los dientes en una mueca de burla mientras susurraba.

—Solo me iré de aquí si tú, chico bonito, me sacas y te reto a que lo intentes. ¿O tienes miedo de enfrentarte a un hombre de verdad en vez de un proxeneta inconsciente y una ex puta?

Eso lo hizo. Mi furia explotó sin restricción y control mientras lo empujaba con fuerza por el pecho, forzándolo a retroceder. Sentí un gruñido salir de mi cuando me le lance encima, moviendo mi brazo hacia él. Me sorprendí cuando él rápidamente se quitó de mi camino y tomó mi brazo mientras pasaba, poniéndolo detrás de mi espalda y presionando con fuerza mi hombro hasta que quede contra el piso. Golpee la alfombra con fuerza, gruñendo mientras intentaba liberarme. El respondió al dejar caer su rodilla en el centro de mi espalda, haciendo que su peso sacara el aire de mi cuerpo.

—¿Quién coño eres?— resollé cuando sus enormes manos apretaron mi muñeca dolorosamente.

Se inclinó y me hablo al oído.

—Bueno, Edward— dijo con voz ligera. —Jasper me envió. Dijo que necesitabas de mis servicios y coño, de verdad que no estaba equivocado. Soy Emmett McCarty, y soy tu Terapeuta para la Serenidad y puedo darme cuenta que tengo un chingo de trabajo por hacer.

**BPOV**

—Pattinson, si no abres la puta puerta te juro ¡que la tiro!

Golpee con fuerza la dura madera e hice una mueca cuando mi mano lastimada comenzó a doler. _Mierda._

Podía escuchar a Rob murmurando. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo ahí dentro?

Me incliné y mire con cuidado por el cerrojo. _¡Ja, demasiado fácil!_

—¡Pattinson! Eso es… voy a buscar algo para abrir esta puerta ¡y cuando lo haga vas a sufrir!

Entre furiosa a la cocina, ignorando el hecho de que la habitación giraba un poco. No vives en las calles tanto como yo viví, sin aprender una que otra cosa de como poder abrir una puerta con llave. Busque un rato en la el cajón de la vajilla de plata antes de tomar el tenedor para asar y un chuchillo para untar.

Tuve un poco de dificultad para caminar mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Nunca había sido alguien que tomara mucho y que me hubiera tomado cinco cervezas en minutos no ayudaba nada a mi actual estado mental.

Jesús, ¿qué putas pensaba Pattsy que estaba jugando? Primero me anima para que llamara a Edward y le dijera lo que pensaba de él, lo cual tenía todo el derecho de hacer porque francamente, lo que me hizo estuvo muy mal y de verdad necesitaba decírselo… y luego, se roba mi teléfono y se esconde como una nena en el baño. ¡No lo iba a permitir, brit boy!

Comencé a forzar la cerradura y escuché murmullos llenos de pánico desde adentro. Mi corazón estaba latiendo errático mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que le iba a decir a Edward cuando finalmente tuviera mi teléfono de vuelta.

_Hola Edward, soy Bella. Eres un puñetero pendejo y espero que te sientas miserable, bastardo abandona Bellas. _

_Edward, te odio. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte._

_Edward, te vas arrepentir de haberme dejado cabrón. Acabo de mandar un mensaje a trescientas gritonas y van en camino para hacerte pedazos._

_Edward, te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti. Por favor regresa a casa._

_Mierda. _No tenía ni la más mínima puta idea de lo que iba a decirle, pero estaba segura como la chingada que le iba a decir algo.

De pronto el cerrojo cedió y abrí la puerta de un golpe para encontrar a Rob hecho un ovillo en la esquina.

—Dame el teléfono Pattinson y nadie saldrá herido.

Rob se hizo hacia la regadera con el teléfono en su espalda y su otra mano frente a él.

—Bella, vamos, se razonable…

Apenas y lo escuché. Estaba loca de la necesidad de hablar con Edward, para conectarme con él, de escuchar su voz y hacer que escuchara la mía. Estaba desquiciada, lo necesitaba demasiado.

—¡ROB, DAME EL PUTO TELÉFONO EN ESTE MOMENTO, CABRÓN!

Me le lance encima, enredándome en él como un mono e intentando tomar el teléfono. Sus largos brazos lo alejaron de mi alcance e hice la cosa que se me ocurrió, baje mis manos por su pecho hasta que mis dedos alcanzaron sus pezones.

—¡Bella no! Detente… por favor… ¡BELLA! ¡NO!

Los torcí con fuerza, él dejo caer el teléfono y grito de dolor mientras sus manos masajeaban su pecho.

—¡PERO QUE COÑO!

Él me miró furioso y de pronto necesite estar en cualquier otro lugar.

—¡Eso es, Swan! ¡Ese fue la endemoniada gota que derramo el vaso!— avanzó hacía mí y yo me hice hacía atrás para salir del baño. —Tú— dijo con voz oscura. —Acabas de cometer un gran puto error, querida. ¿Crees que está bien abusar sin pena alguna de mis pezones de hombre? Bueno, pues no carajo, no está nada bien, señorita. De hecho, creo que esto merece algo de ojo por ojo diente por diente… vamos a ver si a ti te gusta ¿si?

Se me lanzó encima y yo corrí, corrí en diagonal por el pasillo mientras mi ebrio cuerpo intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Gracias a Dios Rob estaba igual de ido o no había tenido esperanza alguna contra sus largas piernas. Pero yo, sin embargo, tenía la ventaja de que él corría como niñita.

Corrí hacia la sala, poniéndome detrás del sofá. Me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para verlo tropezar con sus propios pies y caerse de frente en la alfombra. Y un nada delicado resoplido salió de mí.

—Mierda— se puso de pie con dificultad y me gruño, sacando fibras de la alfombra con su lengua mientras yo reía para mí. —Oh, crees que esto es gracioso ¿verdad?— comenzó a acercarse a mí. —Swan, vas a caer.

Me hice hacía la derecha y luego rápidamente hacia el otro lado, corriendo hacia el pasillo y luego corrí a mi cuarto. Podía escucharlo detrás de mí, pero logre cerrar la puerta en su cara antes de ponerle seguro. La puerta de inmediato comenzó a vibrar mientras él la golpeaba.

—¡Bella! ¡Abre la maldita puerta, mujer! ¡Y no te ATREVAS a llamar a Edward, o Alice nos matará a los dos! ¡SABES que lo hará! ¡Bella!

—Rob, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo con que Edward necesitaba escuchar lo imbécil que estaba siendo, así que sé un buen chico ¡y vete a la chingada!

—¡Todo se irá a la mierda, Bella!

Mi corazón latía dolorosamente mientras lo escuchaba mascullar algo acerca de romper el cerrojo antes de irse. Corrí al baño y me senté en el inodoro cerrado, mirando el teléfono e intentando juntar todo el valor posible.

_Ok, Bella, puedes hacer esto. Solo marca el número y deja que toda la mierda que te ha estado comiendo viva por los últimos cinco días caiga sobre él. Entonces te sentirás mejor, y no sentirás la necesidad de oler su ropa todos los días._

Respire profundo y saque todo los sentimientos negativos que sentía hacia Edward desde que me dejó. Saque cada onza de dolor, cada grano de tristeza que había causado, y para cuando tenía su número en la pantalla yo era un volcán lleno de amargura. Apreté el botón de llamar con fuerza y espere paciente mientras sonaba.

—¿Qué?—la voz enojada de Edward salió del teléfono y mando un golpe directo a mi cerebro.

_Oh, carajo._

No estaba preparada para que él estuviera enojado conmigo. Pensé que tal vez estaría dudoso inseguro o por lo menos arrepentido, pero se escuchaba como si me odiara. _Jesucristo._

De pronto toda la amargura salió de mí y solo me sentí lastimada otra vez.

—¿Hola?— dijo impaciente.

—Um… yo… — no podía formar palabras. Escuchar su voz me afectaba mucho. Era un caleidoscopio de emociones y tuve que cerrar los ojos e intentar bloquear todo.

Estuvo callado por un segundo y luego dijo.

—¿Bella?— su voz sonaba baja, y porque era una glotona de castigos, pensé que percibí un poco de esperanza en ella.

Escuché un enorme golpe seguido de un grito de dolor que venía de detrás de mi puerta.

—¡Ow! ¡Putisima madre! ¡BELLA! ¡ABRE ESTA ENDEMONIADA PUERTA, EN ESTE MOMENTO!

—¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Edward salió del teléfono, llena de pánico y furia, haciéndolo sonar rudo y demandante.

_Jesús, así no era como imagine que sería. _Mi estómago se revolvió con violencia y dije lo único en que pude pensar.

—No debí haber llamado. Adiós.

Presione el botón para colgar y apagué el teléfono, lanzándolo a la repisa como si estuviera hecho de alambre de púas. Escuché un sonido de algo desgarrarse en el cuarto y antes de darme cuenta, Rob estaba parado junto a mí, masajeando sus hombros y viendo el teléfono horrorizado.

—Santos cojones, lo hiciste ¿verdad? ¿Lo llamaste?

Asentí atontada, empujando las emociones que intentaban salir de mis ojos. Rob tocó mi hombro con suavidad y yo suspiré con pesadez y talle mis sienes.

—Hey… Bella… ¿estás bien?— preguntó suavemente.

Me puse de pie y enterré mi cara en su pecho, intentando respirar con normalidad para no ponerme a llorar. Él me abrazo y acarició mi cabello.

—Hey, está bien…

—Pensé que estaría feliz por escuchar de mí— susurré. —Pensé que al menos se disculparía. Solo se escuchaba enojado porque le llamé. Dio santo, soy una gran idiota, Rob.

El me calló antes de decir con ternura.

—Si… si lo eres, pero de todas formas me caes bien.

Ignore mi estómago que sentía que hervía y reí patéticamente. De pronto, para mi horror, mi risa se convirtió en gigante vomito que cayó sobre la playera y pantalones de Rob.

—Oh… Cristo Santo… ¡ew! Bella, ¿Qué coños te pasa?— Rob retrocedió mientras todo el helado, pizza y cerveza que había comido salía a saludar.

Mientras limpiaba mi barbilla con debilidad, miré la cara asqueada de Rob y lloriquee.

—Oh Dios, Rob, lo siento tanto.

El me dio una sonrisa torcida y movió las manos en un gesto de restarle importancia mientras pedazos de comida caían de su playera a los azulejos.

—No te preocupes, Swan. No sería la primera vez que haya enfermado a una chica hasta hacerla vomitar, y estoy seguro que no será la última.

**EPOV**

El chico oso todavía estaba sentado en mi espalda cuando mi teléfono sonó, me dejo ponerme de pie pero tomó el teléfono de mi bolsillo. Estaba lleno de ira y humillación cuando le arrebate el teléfono de las manos y conteste sin siquiera mirar el identificador.

—¿Qué?

Si era la pendeja de Bree le iba arrancar pedazos de carne por no advertirme que mi "Terapeuta" era un puñetero luchador profesional que quería presentarle mi cara al suelo.

Nadie contesto del otro lado del teléfono. _Oh, pero que mierda. _Este día solo se hacía peor cada segundo que pasaba.

—Um… yo…

Mi corazón se detuvo. _Oh, Dios. Es ella. Me está llamando. ¿Por qué me está llamando? Olvida eso, no me importa el por qué. _El solo escuchar su voz, derretía el dolor en mi pecho y hacía que mi corazón latiera de nuevo.

—¿Bella?

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas de las cuales disculparme. Un montón de palabras llenaron mi cerebro, abrumándome, pero no estaba listo. Aún tenía que ganarme un lugar a su lado, y por el momento apenas y me sentía merecedor de escuchar su hermosa voz.

Escuche ruidos al fondo, seguidos de una voz enojada de hombre. Oh Jesús, ¿Qué putas estaba pasando?

—¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?— sentí la bilis juntarse en mi garganta del pánico. _¿Qué coños hice? La había dejado sola. ¿Qué tal si James tenía amigos que quisieran vengarse? Por supuesto que irían por Bella. Dios santo._

Antes de poder tener más información, ella dijo rápidamente.

—No debí haber llamado. Adiós.

La línea murió y yo rugí de frustración.

—¡Bella! ¡No!— _Putisima madre._

Gemí y marque su número rápidamente. Fue directo a buzón de voz y yo casi rompo en pedazo el teléfono de lo fuerte que lo estaba apretando.

—Bella, soy yo. Por favor llámame. Necesito saber qué carajos está pasando ahí. ¿Estás bien? Por favor, llámame tan pronto como puedas.

Cerré el teléfono de un golpe y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro furioso, mirando el teléfono como loco, esperando a que sonara.

Emmett se quedo parado viéndome, con las manos en las caderas.

—Hombre, con un carajo de verdad necesitas calmarte.

Le hice una mueca desdeñosa.

—¡No mames! ¿Ese es tu consejo? ¿"necesitas calmarte"? ¿Por qué PUTAS no había pensado en eso? Eres un maldito genio, hombre. ¡ESTOY CURADO!

Se paró frente a mí y cruzo los brazos sobre su masivo pecho.

—No hay necesidad de enojarse, Edward. Recuerda, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—Si, al menos que puedas decirme porque un hombre extraño le estaba gritando a mi novia, nada que digas hará una puta diferencia.

—EX novia— me corrigió.

Lo miré enojado.

—¿Intentas calmarme o de encabronarme? Porque si es la segunda opción, ¡estás haciendo un excelente trabajo!

Tomé el teléfono otra vez y marque el número de Bella. Otra vez buzón de voz.

—¡Bella! ¡Mierda! ¡Llámame! ¡Por favor!

Emmett me quito el teléfono y puso una mano firme en mi pecho mientras yo intentaba recuperarlo.

—Hey, mira. Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero necesitas detenerte un segundo y pensar esto de forma racional. ¿A quién podemos contactar para preguntarle de Bella?

Bufé frustrado.

—Alice. Alice sabrá.

Me dio el teléfono de vuelta y rápidamente marque el número.

—¿Qué putas quieres, Edward?— me dijo enojada después de contestar al primer timbre. Jesús, se escuchaba igual de frustrada que yo.

—¿Dónde está Bella, Alice?– demandé.

—En el apartamento ¿Por qué?

—¿Esta con alguien?— Hizo una pausa. —Alice, ¿Quién coños esta con ella?

La escuché suspirar.

—Rob está con ella, Edward. Necesitaba salir por un rato y él dijo que la cuidaría mientras yo no estaba.

Mi cerebro se lleno de pensamientos conflictivos.

—Alice, Bella me llamó y escuche a alguien al fondo. Sonaba como si estuvieran a punto de romper la puerta. Supongo que pudo haber sido Rob, y si así fuera, ¿Por qué putas le estaba gritando?

La escuché gemir.

—Cristo santo, yo que voy a saber, Edward. Ya sabes cómo son esos dos. Probablemente estaban recitándose películas y luego riéndose como pendejos.

Una repentina punzada de celos me atravesó el cuerpo. Si, sabía cómo eran esos dos cuando estaban juntos. La imagen de ellos platicando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida estaba grabada en mi cerebro, y aunque sabía que Bella no pensaba en Rob románticamente, estaba seguro como la chingada que él quería algo con ella, y así como estaban las cosas no sabía si ella estaba dispuesta a volver conmigo.

_Cristo, Cullen dale a la chica un poco de crédito. Solo porque tú no confíes en ti, no significa que no debas confiar en ella._

_Sí, claro. Más fácil de decir que hacer._

—¿Quién tuvo la brillante de dejar a Pattinson cuidarla en primer lugar?

—Fue mi puta brillante idea Edward ¿ok? Necesitaba salir, el vive en el mismo edificio, y te guste o no, son amigos. Y no me salgas con esa pendejada del novio celoso por qué no tienes ningún derecho después de dejar a Bella y largarte.

El aliento salió de mí como si me hubiera golpeado. Tenía razón. Bella era libre. Si quería acostarse con Rob, yo no podía decir nada. No le di garantías ni le hice promesas, y yo no esperaba ninguna a cambio.

Dios Santo, que pendejo tan estúpido era. Estaba preparado en teoría para dejarla ir, pero la realidad era muy diferente. El solo pensar en ella estando con alguien más, destrozaba mi corazón.

—Jesús Alice, solo por que terminé con ella no significa que tengas que ponerle en frente al británico bonito a la primera oportunidad que tengas. ¿No pensaste que pudiera tener un puto problema con eso?

Podía sentir que mi oreja comenzaba a quemar y supe que me estaba viendo furiosa por el teléfono.

—Edward, pásame a Emmett.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo coños sabes que está aquí?

—¡Puta madre, solo pásamelo!

Emmett movió las manos y me hizo señas para que le diera el teléfono. Se lo di y rodé los ojos.

—Hey Alice. Soy Emmett… si, todo está bien. Edward y yo solo nos estamos conociendo… ajá… sip… seguro… solo un segundo.

Emmett rápidamente levantó la mano y me dio una bofetada en la cara. _¡MIERDA!_

—Alice me dijo que te dijera que dejaras de ser una perrita.

_Oh por el amor de Dios. Ya quería que este día terminara._

—Ok Alice. Mensaje recibido. Si, tu también. Adiós. — Emmett colgó el teléfono y puso su enorme brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Entonces… Eddie… ¿te importa si te digo Eddie?

—Sí.

—Que mal. Eddie, mis muy agudos sentido notaron el hecho que estas un poco muy tenso, y de verdad pienso que te puedo ayudar con eso.

—Oh que bien. ¿Entonces ya te vas?

El se carcajeo con fuerza y me palmeo la espalda mientras me llevaba hacia los elevadores.

—E-man… ¿puedo llamarte E-man?

—No.

—Genial. Eres un cabrón gracioso, E-man, ¿alguien una vez te dijo eso?

Suspiré.

—No recientemente.

**BPOV**

Después de mi vergonzoso bostezo tecnicolor, mandé a Rob al cuarto de Edward para que tomara una ducha mientras yo lavaba su ropa y limpiaba mi baño. Media hora después, él estaba recargado en la mesa de la cocina vestido con mi bata de baño y sonriendo irritantemente mientras le hacía una taza de té.

—Bueno Swan, tengo que admitirlo, de verdad sabes cómo divertir a un chico.

Ahogue un grito de horror fingido.

—Pattinson, ¿es sarcasmo lo que detecto en tu voz? ¿Intentas decirme que ser perseguido por el apartamento por una borracha y psicópata ex novia de alguien no está en tu lista de cosas divertidas de hacer? Me siento sorprendida e insultada.

Él rio y paso la mano por su aún mojado cabello.

—De hecho, lo disfrute un poco eso. Fue un agradable cambio tener a alguien gritándome obscenidades en vez de gritarme que quieren besarse conmigo.

Arrugué la cara.

—Ew… ¿las chicas de verdad hacen eso?

Suspiró.

—Desafortunadamente, si.

Miro hacia abajo y trazó dibujos en el mármol oscuro de la mesa y yo una vez más me quede sorprendida de lo parecidas que eran sus manos con las de Edward. Recordé la primera vez que Edward me tomó de la mano mientras me sacaba de mi callejón, su piel se sentía cálida y áspera contra la mía. Casi tomo la mano de Rob para ver si se sentían igual.

Él debió ver la expresión en mi rostro porque me miró con simpatía y dijo

—Bella, siento mucho lo de tú y Edward, sabes eso ¿verdad?

Asentí y trague el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta.

—Yo también lo siento, Pattsy. Solo desearía que dejara de doler— limpie una lagrima rebelde que rodaba por mi mejilla. Rob se acercó y me abrazo con fuerza. Lo abrace de vuelta, agradecida de tener su amistad y consuelo.

—Bella, si te hace sentir mejor, creo que Edward es un idiota de primera clase por dejarte ir. Eres una mujer hermosa, maravillosa y sexy y él sabe eso. Debe estar pasando por un infierno ahora al estar sin ti. Estaría igual si fuera él.

Sonreí en su pecho.

—Rob, ¿estás tratando de seducirme?

Se rió y sentí la vibración de su pecho en mi mejilla. Se hizo hacía atrás y me miró a los ojos.

—Swan, no voy a negar que creo que eres increíblemente atractiva, y hace unas cuantas horas, hubiera saltado a la más mínima oportunidad de ser mas que tú amigo…

Levanté las cejas.

—¿Pero…?

Sonrió y tomó mi cara con ambas manos, poniendo su frente sobre la mía.

—Pero… ahora y siempre serás conocida como la chica que me vomito encima, así que curiosamente ya te superé.

Los dos nos reímos y luego nos abrazamos con fuerza.

Nuestra risa murió de repente cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe y Alice entro con la cara llena de furia. Jasper estaba detrás de ella, y parecía como si quisiera moler a golpes a Rob.

Alice vio a Rob abrazándome y luego se fijo en que Rob solo estaba usando mi bata. Su cara explotó de color y la verdad no entendía como tanta sangre podía juntarse en su cara sin que se desmayara.

—¿QUE PUTAS PIENSAN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?— rugió.

Rob se alejó de mi nervioso, levantando las manos al aire.

—Alice, tranquila. Esto no es lo que parece. Mira, tengo la lengua en la boca y el pito en los pantalones, exactamente como lo mandaste.

—¡Idiota, no estás usando pantalones!

—Ah, bueno…pues sí, buen punto.

—Bien, ustedes dos, su diversión ¡SE ACABO! Y mejor me explican por qué putas dos adultos no pueden estar solos un par de horas sin que yo tenga la necesidad de renunciar a tener sexo con EL HOMBRE MÁS SEXY DEL PLANETA, para rescatarlos de ustedes mismos.

La cara de Rob estaba llena de confusión.

—Pero Alice, nunca has intentado tener sexo conmigo… oh… ya veo, estás hablando del tipo que está detrás de ti.— le dio un débil saludo de lejos a Jasper que lo miro enojado de regreso.

—¡Patttinson, cierra la puta boca antes de que te lastime!— Alice le grito y después dirigió su ira hacia mí. —Y además, Bella, ¿te importaría explicarme porque PUTAS mi hermano acaba de llamarme por teléfono hablando como un loco diciendo que lo llamaste porque alguien intentaba meterse al apartamento?

—¿Qué pensó que? No… Alice… solo era Rob intentando meterse a mi cuarto.

La mirada furiosa de Alice creció y yo lloriquee un poco.

—Primero ¿Por qué putas Pattinson trataba de meterse a tu cuarto? Y segundo, ¿Por qué putas llamaste a Edward CUANDO Rob intentaba meterse a tu cuarto? ¡Jesucristo santo, Bella! Edward está lo suficientemente jodido en este momento sin tener que imaginarse a ti y a Rob teniendo sexo en tu cuarto. ¿Quieres que intente arreglar todas sus pendejadas o no?

—Por supuesto que quiero…

—Puta madre, entonces no LO LLAMES cuando tienes a una sexy estrella de cine intentando derribar tu puerta.

Rob levantó las cejas.

—Alice, ¿sabes que tú novio puede oírte, verdad?

—¡CÁLLATE CON UN CARAJO, ROB!

Alice nos miró furiosa a los dos, jadeando con fuerza y apretando los puños. Jasper se puso detrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura, acurrucándose en su cuello y susurrándole algo que no pudimos escuchar. Alice suspiro pesadamente y se calmó un poco. Se giro hacía Rob.

—Pattinson. Tu apartamento del piso de abajo… ¿tiene un dormitorio que no ocupes?

—Um… si… es igual que aquí, tres cuartos y tres baños.

—Bien. Bella se quedara contigo esta noche.

Rob me miro aterrado.

—Oh, recorcholis, Bella no. Mi apartamento está hecha una puta pocilga. Soy soltero por el amor de Dios. Hay basura por todos lados… en serio, quedaras asqueada.

Rodee los ojos.

—Um… Rob… solía vivir en las calles, en un callejón, rodeada de basura y meados. Creo que puedo soportar algunos platos y ropa sucia.

—¿Y qué tal mi masiva colección de porno?

—Lo soportaré. Además creo que Alice y Jasper quieren un poco de tiempo a solas.

Me di la vuelta para encontrar a Alice y Jasper besándose apasionadamente. Mientras los veíamos, Jasper puso su brazo bajo las rodillas de Alice y la llevo hasta su habitación. La puerta se cerró haciendo mucho ruido.

Los ojos de Rob se agrandaron.

—Cierto, si… obviamente tendrán sexo en este momento. Excelente.

Me reí y rápidamente me fui a mi habitación para tomar un cambio de ropa y mi teléfono para después irme al apartamento de Rob.

Se detuvo cuando estuvimos frente a su puerta y se giró para verme.

—Swan, antes de que entres, por favor recuerda que soy un hombre soltero. No me juzgues por mi falta de orgullo doméstico.

Abrió la puerta y me acompaño adentro.

Santa mierda, se veía como zona de guerra. Ropa, revistas y CDs estaban tirados por todos lados y en la mesa de centro estaba llena de recipientes de comida rápida. Varias guitarras recargadas contra el sofá y Dvd estaban tirados por todo el piso frente a la gran pantalla plana.

—Me gusta lo que has hecho con el lugar—. Dije, asintiendo en aprobación.

—Hey— dijo defensivamente. —Es hogareño.

Mire la explosión de parafernalia y ropa en la sala.

—¿Cómo encuentras algo entre todas estas cosas?

—Fácil. Todo está exactamente donde lo deje.

—Quieres decir donde lo dejaste caer…

—Hey, no critiques el sistema. Prefiero tenerlo así a como esta tú departamento.

Le fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi departamento?

—Oh nada, si te gusta que se sienta frio e inhóspito.

—¿Qué?

—Y huele raro.

—Si, como a productos de limpieza.

—¡Yo también limpio!

—¿En serio?

—No. La verdad, para nada.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes una sexy sirvienta francesa que venga a acomodar tus almohadas?

—Cállate— se rió y me enseño el cuarto donde me iba a quedar. —Prometiste que no me ibas a juzgar—. Había varias maletas vacías en la cama y rápidamente las lanzo al closet.

—Así que aquí está su cama, mi dama. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Lo abracé rápidamente.

—Gracias Rob, esta genial.

Me senté en la cama y él se dejó caer junto a mí.

—Parece que Edward se molestó cuando se enteró que estabas conmigo ¿eh?

Sacudí la cabeza enojada.

—Él no tiene ningún puto derecho de enojarse por lo que sea que haga. Él decidió irse. Tiene suerte que no me tirara encima de ti por puro despecho.

Él suspiró.

—Sí, maldita sea tu falta de despecho, Swan.

Lo patee con mi pie y él lo tomo y comenzó a masajearlo. Me miró y frunció el ceño.

—Bella, sé que estas muy enojada con Edward en este momento y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, toda esta situación es una mierda, y el hecho de que él te haya lastimado tanto de verdad me hace enojar, pero por todo lo que Alice dijo, él de verdad está intentando hacer las cosas bien por ti, así que tal vez debas darle una oportunidad.

—Rob ¿de qué lado estas?

—Estoy de tu lado, Swan, pero Edward me cae bien y puedo entender por qué hizo lo que hizo—. Tomo mi brazo y apuntó las cicatrices rojas que tenía en mi pálida piel. —Si le hiciera algo así a mi novia, yo también me volvería loco.

Mire mis brazos, recordando lo irreal que fue ver las heridas abiertas antes de desmayarme. Fue terrorífico. Y pasé saliva cuando imagine como debió sentirse Edward, sabiendo que fue su culpa.

—Mira, entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero eso no fue excusa para que me dejara.

—No estoy diciendo que lo sea.

—¿Entonces qué estás diciendo?

Se puso de pie y pasó los dedos por su cabello.

—Solo estoy diciendo que él está preocupado por ti. Y hoy probablemente no lo ayudo en nada. Tal vez debas hacerle saber que estas bien—. Caminó hacia la puerta y se giró para verme. —Buenas noches, Bella.

Le sonreí.

—Buenas noches, Rob—. Comenzó a cerrar la puerta. —¡Rob!— se detuvo y metió la cabeza por la puerta. —Gracias.

Él sonrió y asintió.

—De nada, chica vomito.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba saque mi teléfono y lo encendí. Tenía dos mensajes de voz.

_Bella, soy yo. Por favor llámame. Necesito saber qué carajos está pasando ahí. ¿Estás bien? Por favor, llámame tan pronto como puedas._

La voz de Edward sonaba apresurada y urgente. Jesús, de verdad estaba preocupado por mí. En el siguiente mensaje se oía más asustado.

_¡Bella! ¡Mierda! ¡Llámame! ¡Por favor!_

Colgué y puse la cabeza entre mis manos. _Cristo Santo, no tenía idea de que reaccionaría así al escuchar a Rob gritándome, debí haber imaginado que después de lo que pasamos con James, su mente iba a imaginar lo peor._

Miré mi teléfono y pensé que en lo que iba estar a punto de hacer. Antes de que me arrepintiera, marqué su número y presione llamar.

Mordí mi labio nerviosa mientras esperaba a que contestara.

—¿Hola?

Mi corazón dejo de latir. No era él. Era una mujer.

Me fijé en la pantalla del teléfono. El número estaba bien.

_Jodete Edward._

_Hey, démosle el beneficio de la duda. Debe haber una explicación racional para esto, justo como debe tenerla el por qué Rob estaba tocando tu puerta como loco. Bueno, tal vez no era racional pero era una explicación._

—¿Hola?— la voz hablo otra vez. La voz sonaba familiar.

—¿Bree? ¿Eres tú?

—Ah, sí, ¿Quién habla?

—Bree, um… ¿está Edward por ahí?

—OH, tipo que por supuesto que sí. Él esta, tipo que bañándose en este momento. ¿Quieres que te lo pasé?

Mi estómago se revolvió.

—¿Bree, porque estás tú ahí?

—Oh bueno, EC necesitaba… liberar su estrés y dije que lo iba a ayudar, pero cuando se quitó la playera, tipo que me atonte y derrame todo el aceite para masajes sobre él, así que ahora, tipo que él se está lavando y eso para que podamos empezar otra vez.

Mi corazón salto hasta mi garganta. _Si claro. Perfecta explicación racional. Pendejo._

—Um… ¿quieres, tipo, dejarle un mensaje o algo?

—Sí, claro— dije con firmeza. —Dile que Bella llamó para decirle ¡que se vaya a la chingada!

Colgué y lancé el teléfono hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Pase las manos por mi cabello mientras jadeaba por la fuerza de mi enojo. ¡MALDITO CABRÓN HIJO DE LA PUTA MAS PUTA DEL MUNDO! Y de todas las personas con la pendeja de Bree. Sacudí la cabeza de la incredulidad. No quería aceptar que Edward era capaz de regresar a coger cualquier chica que se le pusiera enfrente, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Él me contó su pasado. ¿Por qué debía creer que había cambiado?

_Oh contrólate con una chingada, Swan. Él también sabe tu pasado. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te acusara de acostarte con hombres por dinero? Te sentirías destrozada. Al menos espera a escuchar lo que tiene que decir antes de comenzar a insultarlo._

Me tallé la cara con furia, estaba confundida por no saber que putas pensar.

Me asusté cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Camine hacía el y vi el identificador. Era Edward. Por supuesto.

_Contesta Swan. Merece defenderse._

Bufé enojada.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward?— dije ácidamente.

—Bella, por favor, solo escúchame por un segundo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas decirme por qué estabas sin playera con Bree y con un chingo de aceite para masajes? ¿De verdad piensas que quiero escuchar los detalles?

—Bella, no fue así. Dios santo, voy a matar a la pendeja de Bree en este momento— hizo una pausa y exhalo ruidosamente. —Tengo alguien aquí, que intenta ayudarme con mis problemas. Un hombre… que dice es mi "Terapeuta de Serenidad."

—Edward ¿estás jugando? ¿Qué putas es un Terapeuta de Serenidad?

—El intenta ayudarme a controlar mi ira, Bella. Iba a darme un masaje esta noche para ayudar a liberar mi tensión. Bree se ofreció a sostener el aceite por él, pero por supuesto logro cagar todo. Nada más paso, te lo juro por Dios.

Cerré los ojos y respiré. Su explicación tenía sentido pero por alguna razón todavía estaba enojada, principalmente por que dejo que un completo extraño entrara a su vida para ayudarlo con lo que él no me dejo hacerlo.

—Bella— su voz sonaba como si me estuviera rogando. —Por favor di que me crees.

—¿Y qué importa lo que crea, Edward?— dije enojada. —Ya no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti, así que puedes pasar tiempo con quien se te dé la gana, igual que yo.

Se quedó callado y sentí una punzada de satisfacción al saber que lo había lastimado. Cuando hablo de nuevo, su voz estaba pesada de emoción.

—Alice dijo que Rob estuvo contigo hoy.

—Eso es cierto.

—¿Cómo se portó?

—Bien

—Mmm.

Jesús, la conversación era como sacarle sangre a una roca. ¿Así iba ser ahora entre nosotros? ¿Conversación educada evitando todo lo que de verdad queríamos decirnos? Bufe de frustración.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Solo llamaba para decirte que no te preocuparas, estoy bien. Rob me está cuidando muy bien. De hecho, me quedaré esta noche en su casa.

_Oh Swan, maldita perra. Ese fue un golpe bajo. Dile la verdad, no importa lo mucho que te haya lastimado, no le hagas esto._

—Ya veo— pude escuchar el dolor en su voz y maldije el hecho de que aún lo amará tanto como para evitar que eso continuara. Suspiré con pesadez.

—Y no es que sea tu asunto, pero no, no me lo estoy cogiendo.

—¿Entonces por qué te estás quedando con él?— preguntó con cautela.

Escuche celos en su voz y me enojé.

—¿Y a ti que te importa, Edward? Me dejaste ¿recuerdas? Tú estás allá y Rob está aquí y está siendo un perfecto puto caballero, así que cálmate con una chingada—quería gritarle que era un idiota y que nos estaba haciendo sufrir sin ninguna puta razón a los dos y que me necesitaba, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba. En vez de eso moví el pie con impaciencia mientras esperaba que él hablara.

—¿Cómo están tus brazos?

El arrepentimiento en su voz mandó un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. _¿Por qué no estás aquí, Edward? Así podrías ver con tus propios ojos. Podrías pasar tus dedos sobre las rojas cicatrices y ver que estoy bien y que no eres un monstruo._

—Sanando— contesté suavemente. —Es solo piel, Edward.

Lo escuché dar un respiro tembloroso antes de hablar.

—Tú eras perfecta y yo te dañe.

La respiración se me quedo en el pecho. _Hombre estúpido, entendiendo todo mal como siempre._

—Nunca he sido perfecta, Edward, y tú tampoco. Desde el principio los dos estábamos dañados. ¿Cuándo entenderás eso?

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio y yo no tenía idea de que decir. Dolía por poder decirle que lo amaba, que lo extrañaba y que estaba vacía sin él pero no veía el punto de hacerlo.

Finalmente, dije.

—Mira Edward, debo irme.

—Oh… si, por supuesto— me emocione un poco por la decepción en su voz. —Gracias por llamar… para decirme que estas bien.

—No hay problema— mordí mi labio para evitar rogarle que regresara a casa. —Espero que encuentres paz, Edward.

Se quedo callado.

—Yo también.

—Buenas noches.

Su voz me detuvo de colgar.

—¡Bella! Yo… — su voz divagó y yo apreté los ojos, rezando para que me dijera que me amaba, extrañaba o necesitaba. —Yo… solo quiero decirte…— maldijo bajo su aliento y dijo, —buenas noches, Bella.

Pasé saliva mientras colgaba y susurré para mí.

—Yo también te amo.

**Genial el capitulo ¿verdad? Esto merece que vayan a votar a: **

**http (:) / fanfiction-addiction-awards (.) blogspot (.) com**

**en cualquier categoría donde vean The Screamers: Las Gritonas (y también Te tomaré una foto)…**

**Esta vez no me tarde tanto ¿cierto? Intento organizarme lo mejor que pueda, paciencia chicas! Algunas aman a Rob otras no… mmmm**

**Y Emmett por fin llego, el próximo capitulo veremos como ayuda a Ed con su temperamento y por fin Alice pudo acostarse con el sexy doctor Jasper.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Frase favorita? ¿Qué piensan del minúsculo avance e intercambio de la Chica Pipí y el Tarado? Déjenmelo saber en sus reviews!**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews**


	21. Avanzando

**Bueno, sigo viva, medio muerta pero viva. Tardé mucho, lo sé y pido mil disculpas, pero como varias lo saben (las que están en el grupo de Facebook) he tenido unos meses ocupados con tiempo para nada, pero eso hace la universidad. Así que me vuelvo a disculpar por mi estúpida vida real xD.**

**Para las que leen mi fic "Tú" no falta mucho para que termine el capitulo cuatro, así que una vez más les pido paciencia y verán que Dios las recompensara con un buen hombre.**

**Capítulo 21. Avanzando.**

**APOV**

_Querido Dios, te juro que estos dos están intentando matarme con sus pendejadas._

—¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, ROB!

Podía sentir que temblaba de ira mientras veía furiosa a Bella y al irritante británico. Tampoco me era de mucha ayuda que aún podía sentir al Dr. Mc Soy-tan-jodidamente-sexy-y-hermoso-que-olas-de-sensualidad-irradian-de-mi-como-si-fuera-una-lampara-de-lava parado detrás de mí, poniéndome más caliente e impaciente y de verdad que no estaba preparada para lidiar con la idiotez de la que estaba siendo testigo.

De pronto, las olas de calor contra mi espalda incrementaron y yo ahogue un gemido cuando las manos de Jasper rodearon mi cintura.

_Oh, santo Dios._

Su cuerpo presionado contra el mío se sentía muy sensual, todos los huesos de mi cuerpo se desintegraron cuando puso su cara contra mi cuello, su boca se movía lentamente hacía mi oído, haciéndome temblar cuando su cálido aliento baño mi cuello.

—Alice—susurró, sus suaves labios tocando el arco de mi oreja. —No tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves cuando estas enojada. Necesito estar desnudo contigo… de inmediato.

Cerré los ojos y su voz derritió mi enojo y puso mis partes femeninas encendidas de deseo. Mi mente se puso a trabajar a mil por hora, necesitaba que Bella y Rob se fueran a la chingada de aquí antes de que me avergonzara al desnudarme y restregarme contra la pierna de Jasper.

—Pattinson. Tu apartamento del piso de abajo… ¿tiene un dormitorio que no ocupes?

—Um… si… es igual que aquí, tres cuartos y tres baños.

—Bien. Bella se quedara contigo esta noche.

Misión cumplida.

Me di la vuelta y tome la boca de Jasper en la mía, enredando mis dedos en su cabello y jalándolo frenéticamente, sin importarme si Rob y Bella seguían ahí. Él respondió de inmediato, empujando su lengua en la mía mientras jalaba mis caderas hacia su erección.

_Oh, jodeme._

El recuerdo de su deliciosa polla apareció en mi mente y yo gemí ligeramente. Era tan bonita. Siempre amé mirar pollas, particularmente pollas duras. Pensaba que el miembro erecto tenía una increíble belleza masculina, pero todas esas pollas no se comparaban para nada con la de Jasper. Podía sentirla, presionándose con fuerza contra mí estomago mientras su lengua me succionaba y probaba, poniéndome loca de deseo.

De pronto, escuché un fuerte gruñido que retumbó en su pecho. Me cargo en sus brazos y apenas me di cuenta que Rob y Bella se nos quedaban viendo mientras me llevaba a la habitación y azotaba la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta y me puso contra la dura madera, levantando mi pierna derecha y poniéndola alrededor de su cintura mientras tomaba mis senos con la otra mano y atacaba mi cuello con su boca.

—Mierda, Alice— jadeó contra mi cuello, apenas y rozando el muslo que tenía en su cintura con los dedos. —Estar ahí y observarte como te encendías con ese abrigo y zapatillas casi hizo que me viniera en ese justo momento. Nunca había estado tan duro en toda mi maldita vida.

Su lengua trazo mi yugular y después succiono mi lóbulo en su cálida boca.

—Ung… ¿no me vas a decir que dejar que mi ira llegara a ese extremo es… oh… Jesucristo… um… nada sano, o algo…?

—¿Qué? Oh, si. Soy un terapeuta. Por supuesto. Um… — me besó el cuello, jadeando y succionando mientras bajaba. —Srita. Cullen… debería intentar controlar su ira… excepto cuando su novio este cerca por que por una inexplicable razón su ira le parece jodidamente excitante.

Puso la boca en mi cuello, sus dientes enterrándose y su lengua succionaba la piel con fuerza.

_Santo padre de todas las cosas ligeramente dolorosas, moja bragas y eróticas. Eso va a dejar una marca. ¡Carajo, si!_

—Oh, mierda, Jasper, me vuelves loca…

Sus manos tomaron el cinturón de mi cintura y lo jalo con fuerza, después abrió el abrigo y agarró mis senos. Mis rodillas se doblaron y me deje caer contra la puerta con fuerza mientras el ponía su cara contra mis pezones, succionando y mordiéndolos con hambre, haciendo gruñidos muy primitivos que mandaban descargas de electricidad directo a mi desesperada vagina.

—Oh… mmm… Jasper, oh Dios… —sus manos se perdieron en mi cabello mientras se ponía de rodillas y me miró desde abajo, sus ojos azules brillaban de deseo.

—¿Te gustaría que te hiciera correrte, Alice?— dijo sin aliento, dándome besos por el abdomen hasta el principio de mis muslos.

Mi cerebro estaba nublado. _¿Era una pregunta capciosa? _El hombre de mis sueños estaba de rodillas frente a mí, viéndome con sus ojos azules llenos de sexo y con una voz que era el equivalente al Viagra femenino y ¿me _estaba pidiendo permiso_ para darme un orgasmo?¿El primer orgasmo que iba a tener con una persona en el mismo cuarto que yo? Santa madre de todas las cosas cachondas pero ligeramente ridículas.

Una pequeña risita escapó de mis labios. Él ladeó la cabeza y curvó las esquinas de la boca.

—¿Dije algo que le pareciera graciosos, Señorita Cullen?— preguntó mientras lamía dejando un camino de chispas en el interior de mi muslo.

—Ungh… Jesús, Jasper. Si sigues haciendo mierdas ahí me voy a desmayar, o derretir, o las dos cosas—. Mi centro dolía y palpitaba con fuerza, hinchándose robándose toda la sangre de mi cerebro.

—Bueno en ese caso, ¿te molestaría decirme porque te estás riendo como una colegiala mientras hago gala de mis mejores habilidades de juego previo en tu muy bonito culo?

—Um… no— chillé, incapaz de formar oraciones coherentes. —Yo solo… no… importa.

Levantó una ceja y jódeme, era la cosa más sexy que había visto.

—Alice— advirtió, sus manos apenas rozaban la parte trasera de mis rodillas, haciendo círculos en la delicada piel y haciendo extremadamente difícil permanecer derecha. —Dime que ibas a decir o te pondré tan jodidamente caliente que no podrás ni ver.

Pasó ambas manos por detrás de mis piernas, desde mis tobillos hasta mi culo, pasándolas alrededor de mis caderas y luego rozando la parte interna de mis muslos. Mi piel chispeaba y cosquilleaba, pulsando violentamente donde me tocaba.

—Demasiado tarde—. Gemí y cerré los ojos.

De pronto sus manos ya no estaban, de inmediato abrí los ojos para verlo parado frente a mí, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

—Alice— dijo, pareciéndose mucho al Dr. McSi-no-me-dices-que-putas-estabas-pensando-justo-en-este-jodido-momento-me-vere-forzado-a-usar-mi-voz-sexy-y-caliente-como-arma-destructora-de-entrepiernas-hasta-que-no-solo-te-doblegues-ante-mi-sensual-voluntad-si-no-hasta-que-lo-haga-con-la-sonrisa-más-autosuficiente-en-tu-cara-ebria-de-lujuria.

Me reí otra vez al pensar eso que no tenía sentido. Mi risita murió en mi garganta cuando comencé a jadear como un cachorro deshidratado en un día de verano.

_Oh, Dios. Estoy en problemas._

—Alice– su voz se metió en mi cerebro, tomando las respuestas que quería y sacándolas por mi boca.

_Putisima madre. La voz de este hombre será mi muerte._

—¿Si?— tartamudee, obviamente queriendo atrasar ese momento.

—Responde mi pregunta— dijo, acercándose hasta que su cuerpo estuvo casi presionando contra el mío. Mantuvo sus manos a sus costados lo que me volvía loca por qué tener esos largos dedos tan cerca y que no me estuvieran tocando era como una nueva forma de tortura mental. Levanté la cabeza un poco hasta que pude perderme en sus ojos. Su aliento tocaba como un baño de seda. —¿Te gustaría… que hiciera… que te corrieras?— dijo sin aliento.

Si seguía hablándome así, lo más probable es que explotara sin que él me toque. Pasé saliva e intenté ignorar su jodidamente distractora cercanía.

—Sí.

—¿Si, qué?— preguntó, sus ojos rondando mi cara.

—Um ¿si, por favor?— dije intentando recordar como respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo. Levantó una ceja. —Si, por favor, Dr. Hale…

—¿Por qué la idea de hacer que te corrieras te hizo reír, Alice? ¿Dudas que pueda hacerlo?

—Oh, Dios, no— me retorcí de vergüenza, de pronto incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, me sentía cohibida. —Es decir… yo solo, um, estoy un poco avergonzada porque… oh, mierda, no puedo creer que te vaya a decir esto.

Tomó mis manos.

—¿Decirme qué?

Podía sentir mi cara quemar por el sonrojo mientras sus ojos oscuros me alentaban con paciencia. Respiré profundo y lo miré a los ojos.

_Solo hazlo rápido, Cullen, como arrancarte una bandita._

—Jasper, nunca he tenido un orgasmo… con un hombre.

Escuche un suave siseó cuando él inhalo rápidamente, su cara oscureciéndose con lo que se veía como ira.

—¿Qué?— dijo tenso.

—Um… dije que nunca tuve un orgasmo…

Me interrumpió.

—Escuché lo que dijiste, Alice, solo que estoy teniendo problemas para entenderlo—. Dejo caer sus manos y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a mí. —¿Con quién carajos has estado que no se molesto en darte placer?

Fruncí el ceño e intente explicarle.

—Bueno, lo han intentado. Bueno, creo que hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, pero no sentía nada y solo como que… um…

Dejo de caminar y me miró.

—¿Fingías?—. Apretó la mandíbula y sacudió la cabeza.

Levante los brazos frustrada.

—Lo siento Jasper, simplemente no quería que pensaran que tenía algo malo.

Su rostro se suavizo y caminó hacía mi con pasos largos y me tomó en sus brazos, abrazándome contra su pecho y acariciando mi cabello.

—No tienes nada de malo, Alice— dijo suavemente mientras inhalaba su tranquilizador aroma. —Muchas mujeres no puede tener orgasmos con solo la penetración, y eso es muy normal—. Se hizo hacía atrás y tomo mi rostro en sus manos, mirándome directo a los ojos y sorprendiéndome con su furia inesperada. —Lo que de verdad me molesta es que los pendejos con los que dormiste NUNCA sintieron una mujer alrededor de ellos, debieron darse cuenta que fingías e intentar mucho más para darte placer.

Acaricié su cara, intentando calmarlo.

—Jasper, está bien, en serio…

Rompió el abrazo y puso las manos en sus caderas.

—No está bien, Alice. Dios santo, Hay hombre allá afuera que deberían sentirse avergonzados de no saber cómo satisfacer a una hermosa, sexy y cachonda mujer como tú.

Una vez más, las inapropiadas risitas salieron y resoplé suavemente. Se vio enojado por un segundo y después me dio una sonrisa que me robó el aliento.

—Lo siento, cariño— dijo cuando me atrajo hacía él y quito el cabello de mi cara. —Es solo que mereces lo mejor, eso es todo.

Lo besé en los labios.

—Me alegra que lo piense Dr. McSexualmente-confiado. Es solo que no sé si mis partes femeninas vayan a cooperar.

Pasó sus manos por mi espalda, tomando mi culo y poniéndome con fuerza contra su impresionante erección.

–Solo pon tus partes femeninas en mis manos y te puedo garantizar que no estarás decepcionada.

Una descarga de placer pasó por todo mi cuerpo con solo pensarlo.

—Parece muy seguro de sí mismo, Dr. Hale.

La voz llena de sexo alcanzó su máximo nivel.

—Oh, estoy muy seguro, Srita. Cullen, satisfacción garantizada.

Sonreí como si acabara de ganar la lotería.

—Genial—. Dije, porque aparentemente me había convertido en una adolescente risueña.

Me tomó de la nuca y me besó, y de pronto no tuve ninguna duda de que este hombre me daría la noche más increíble de mi vida.

Se hizo para atrás y me dijo sin aliento.

—Alice, necesito que me prometas algo.

—¿Qué?— dije desesperada por que dejara de hablar y comenzaran las partes llenas de sexo.

—Prométeme que jamás fingirás conmigo, y yo te prometeré que nunca tendrás la necesidad de hacerlo.

_Oh santo Dios, gracias por mandarme este hombre que definitivamente no merezco. Eres asombroso._

Jasper abrió de un tirón mi abrigo y me lo quito, dejándolo caer en el suelo a nuestros pies.

—Ahora— casi gruño. —Déjame mostrarte la forma en la que un hombre debe complacer a su mujer.

Me empujo contra la pared, poniendo su peso caliente cuerpo contra el mío. Ahogué un grito mientras él tomaba mi boca, metiendo su lengua, succionando y frotándose mientras mis partes se hinchaban y dolían.

—Primero, necesito que las endorfinas fluyan— jadeó. —Poniéndote en un estado de excitación— _Ungh…. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que los términos médicos serían tan jodidamente sexys?_

—Um… bien… excitación: listo — bufé, aferrándome a él mientras me levantaba y yo enrede mis piernas en él. Caminó hacía la cama y me recostó en ella, poniéndose sobre mi y sentándose sobre sus tobillos mientras me miraba con ojos hambrientos.

Intenté quitarme los zapatos.

—No— ordenó con firmeza. —Los zapatos se quedan.

Me recosté y temblé cuando sentí sus ojos quemando mi piel.

—Okey— dije sin aliento mientras sentía que me encendía con su fiera mirada.

—Esta es la primera etapa del orgasmo— dijo con reverencia, pasando los dedos lentamente por mis senos y estomago. Cerré los ojos y temblé, con la respiración dura y entrecortada. Sus manos continuaron bajando, haciendo círculos en las partes donde más lo deseaba. —Mientras comienzo a estimularte, tu cuerpo pasa por ciertos… cambios; tus latidos y respiraciones se aceleran y la presión arterial sube— sus dedos rozaron mi centro y después los metió. Mi espalda se arqueó mientras me acariciaba suavemente, mandando descargas por todo mi centro —Tú clítoris se hincha y tu vagina comienza a lubricarse— vi maravillada mientras metía dos dedos rápidamente y luego los sacaba para deliberadamente lamerlos hasta limpiarlos de mis jugos. Gemio de placer. —Oh Cristo, Alice. Sabes mejor que cualquier fantasía que haya tenido de ti.

Apreté los puños y mi cuerpo entero se sonrojo, cosquilleando y gritando por más.

Jasper se dio cuenta y comenzó a tocarme otra vez. Me retorcía bajo sus manos.

—Ungh, Jasper, no pares.

—¿Sientes lo que está pasando, Alice? Eso se llama excitación…

_Santa madre de Dios. _Apreté los muslos porque su increíble intelecto comenzaba a excitarme mucho más de lo imaginable.

—Oh mierda, si, Jasper. Dilo de nuevo.

Se inclinó y susurró en mi oído.

—Excitación…— gemí y lloriquee patéticamente. —Eso significa que se libera la sangre de tus vasos sanguíneos, combinados con tus latidos erráticos, causan que tu piel se sonroje— comenzó a lamer mis duros pezones. —Puedo ver como tus senos crecen, Alice. Llenándose de sangre mientras tus pezones se hinchan. Eres tan sexy—. Succionó y apretó mis pezones y yo estaba por volverme loca con el incontrolable deseo que galopaba por mi cuerpo como un animal salvaje.

—Si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, debes estar sintiendo una estimulación extrema en este momento. ¿Te estás sintiendo apropiadamente estimulada, Alice?— pasó la lengua por mi garganta y después me mordió de nuevo, succionando la delicada piel más fuerte que antes.

—¡SANTA MADRE DE DIOS!— grité mientras me agarraba de su playera con fuerza.

El río y después dijo

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Después, se deslizo por mi cuerpo, separando mis piernas y puso su cabeza entre mis muslos.

_Oh mierda. ¿Va a hacer lo que creo que hará? Jesús._

La cantidad de veces que tuve fantasías de Jasper bajando en mi era ridícula, y ahora ahí estaba, mirándome desde abajo y con pura hambre masculina, lamiendo sus labios de anticipación. Mis partes femeninas querían acercarse y abrazarlo como en la película "Aliens", y no soltarlo hasta que les haya dado una seria y propia lamida.

Sus ojos buscaron mi rostro, su dedo molestó suavemente el área de mi clítoris. Su voz era grave y llena de necesidad.

—La segunda etapa del orgasmo se llama meseta, mantendré tú pulso acelerado, puedo estimularte más causando que los labios interiores de tú vagina tomen un color más oscuro por la sangre que fluye hacía ahí.

Sacó la legua y me probó y juro por Dios que casi levito de la cama de todo el placer que sentía. Siguió con su trabajo, lamiendo mi clítoris con su lengua, haciendo círculos con la punta, mordisqueando y succionando con sus labios mientras yo me retorcía y maldecía sin aliento por sus habilidades. Me llevo al borde varias veces, tan cerca del éxtasis que creía que me iba a quemar del calor que sentía, pero se detenía y me besaba con ternura dejándome calmar antes de empezar otra vez.

—Alice, podría comerte todo el día y jamás estaría satisfecho— murmuró contra mí. —Pero en este momento, necesito terminar con mi demostración.

_Oh… si… por favor. Termina antes de que mis partes exploten de frustración._

Miré hacia abajo a su hermoso rostro. Sonrío ligeramente y dijo.

—Creo que lo que sigue te parecerá muy interesante— miró de nuevo mis pliegues y ahogue un grito cuando sentí su largo dedo en mi. El gimió suavemente y continuó hablando con voz grave. —La penetración no siempre es necesaria para alcanzar el orgasmo, pero si sabes lo que estás haciendo puede incrementar el placer de manera significativa.

Insertó otro dedo, bombeando lentamente antes de girar la mano y hacer algo que hizo que me moviera como loca y gritara.

_Santos dedos, Batman. ¿Qué putas fue eso?_

—¿Puedes sentirlo, Alice?— asentí sin fuerzas. Lo hizo otra vez y mi cuerpo se retorció. —Ese es tu punto G, llamado así por el Dr. Ernst Grafenberg, un doctor alemán que le fascinaba el orgasmo femenino. ¿Sientes lo que te hace? ¿Cómo el placer pulsa por toda tu espalda?

—Oh Dios, si, Jasper. Eso fue putamente maravillosamente—. Podía sentir cada musculo de mi cuerpo comenzar a contraerse y apretarse. Escuche a Jasper sisear.

—Oh Alice, ya casi llegas. Dios, te sientes increíble—. Siguió bombeando su mano lentamente, tocando mi punto G con sus dedos, volviéndome loca. —Debes estar sufriendo por liberarte, ¿verdad? Tu pulso y respiración se ha incrementado y estas a punto de gritar para que te arroje del borde.

Cerré los ojos y grité.

—Carajo Jasper, ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ARRÓJAME!

Luego su mano no estaba y yo gemí de frustración. Abrí los ojos para verlo parado junto a la cama, desabrochando su camisa. Estaba jadeando mientras la tiraba en el suelo y rápidamente se quito los bóxers. Mis ojos devoraron su hermoso cuerpo, deteniéndose en su maravillosa polla parada orgullosa sobre su estomago. Gemí y babee un poco.

Regresó al lugar entre mis piernas, poniendo los codos a cada lado de mi rostro y me besó con fuerza. Se hizo para atrás, con los ojos casi negros reflejando el deseo que sentía mientras respirábamos pesadamente.

—La tercera fase es el orgasmo, Alice— dijo jadeando. —Puedo usar diferentes métodos para llevarte hasta ahí, pero me parece que estimular el punto G mientras acaricio el clítoris puede ser extremadamente efectivo, pero por favor, voy a dejar que seas tú quien juzgue—. Luego sentí su suave polla entrar en mi, lenta y deliberadamente, veía mi rostro mientras me estiraba y pulsaba alrededor de él. Cuando finalmente estuvo dentro se quedo quieto, jadeando y gimiendo. —Oh Cristo, Alice. Había soñado estar dentro de ti por tanto tiempo, y ahora… Dios, es mucho mejor de lo que imagine.

Cerré los ojos antes mientras sus palabras me envolvían, maravillada de que el Jasper verdadero estuviera dentro de mí y sorprendida de lo vacía que me había sentido antes de este momento.

—Jasper, tenerte así de esta manera… yo… oh… es mejor que cualquier fantasía que haya tenido.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, saliendo y entrando, su perfecta cara estaba fruncida en concentración al enfocarse en mi cara y placer. Levanté la mano para acercar su cara para besarlo, sus embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, más rápidas. Rompí nuestro beso y un gemido desesperado salió de mí. Podía sentir mi cuerpo apretarse de una forma en la que nunca la había hecho. Cada músculo estaba tensado, apretado. Comencé a jadear, mi respiración era entrecortada y Jasper gruñía arriba de mí.

—Oh Alice, si. Deja que suceda, nena. Déjate ir.

Embistió contra mí, metió su mano entre nosotros y yo tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba al borde de una caída masiva. Su mano encontró mi clítoris y comenzó a formar firmemente círculos. Más descargas eléctricas llenaron mi cuerpo mientras sus dedos me ponían frenética. Cada músculo se tensaba de anticipación, llevándome cada vez más cerca a algo que nunca había sentido. El gruño mientras me apretaba sobre él, enredando mis piernas en su cintura para dejar que sus embestidas fueran más profundas, observando cada una de mis reacciones con primitiva fascinación, viendo el éxtasis y la sorpresa en mi cara. Hice la cara hacía atrás mientras la masiva tensión dentro de mí se soltó de pronto y exploto violentamente.

—¡OH MIERDA! Jesús, Jasper… ¡SI! ¡OH, DIOS, SI, JASPER! ¡MIERDA, SI!

Mi cuerpo se convulsiono con descargas de placer, dando vueltas desde mi centro mientras mis músculos palpitaban y se descargaban. Gemí cuando sentí mis paredes apretarse en la verga de Jasper mientras él seguía embistiéndome y luego estaba gritando y lo sentí hincharse y explotar dentro de mí.

—OH DIOS, SI ¡ALICE, JESÚS… OH MIERDA!

Nos aferramos con desesperación al otro mientras ola tras ola de placer nos llenaban y finalmente colapsamos juntos cuando los últimos pulsos empezaron a desaparecer.

Los dos jadeábamos, mirándonos a los ojos maravillados sin poder hablar.

Finalmente dijo entre su respiración errática.

—Así que ya lo ve señorita Cullen, lo que te acaba de pasar fue tu vagina apretándose contra mi desesperada polla y tus músculos vaginales y anales tuvieron espasmos rítmicos, causando una ola de contracciones que iban desde tú útero hasta el cérvix, efectivamente dándote un orgasmo fuera de este mundo y que mi polla explotara como un maldito cañón.

Trace su boca y sonreí, sintiéndome completamente contenta y cogida.

—Bueno, gracias por la lección, Dr. Hale—. Suspiré feliz. —Fue muy… interesante.

Me besó suavemente.

—Fue un placer, señorita Cullen.

—No, no Dr. Hale, el placer fue todo mío.

**EPOV**

—Bella, lo siento.

—No te creo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no me crees?

—¿Acaso tartamudee, carajo? Lo que quiero decir, es que no creo que seas sincero, idiota.

—¿Y cómo exactamente quieres que pruebe que soy sincero?

—Bueno, puedes empezar con no estar tan putamente a la defensiva o pensar en alguien más que no seas tú, para variar. Eso sería algo. Ahora inténtalo otra vez o me voy.

—Putisima madre— refunfuñe de frustración, pasando la mano por mi cabello. Exhale lentamente y pretendí estar calmado. —Bella… lo siento.

—Eso estuvo mejor. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Tú SABES de qué coño me estoy disculpando.

—Sí, bueno tal vez necesito escuchar que lo digas. ¿Es mucho pedir?

—¿Por qué haces esto más difícil?

—¡Por que DEBE ser difícil, Edward! ¿De verdad piensas que esta patética disculpa hará que te perdone? ¡De ninguna puta manera!

—De acuerdo, solo cállate. De verdad comienzas a molestarme.

—Oh ¿te estoy molestando? Eso es algo nuevo.

Me puse de pie y apreté los puños.

—Ok, esto no está funcionando. No me está ayudando, y lo siento, pero simplemente no puedo pretender que un Neanderthal de dos metros es la mujer que amo, así que déjalo ya.

Emmett también se puso de pie.

—Bueno, ahora simplemente estas siendo cruel—. Cruzó los brazos sobre su masivo pecho. —No está funcionando, imbécil, porque no lo estas intentando de verdad.

—LO ESTOY intentando. ¡Solo no encuentro el punto en hacer todo esto!

—El punto es que necesitas perdonarte a ti mismo antes de que puedas disculparte con la persona que más te necesita en este momento. ¿Me estás diciendo que eres demasiado egoísta para hacer eso?

—No, pero no entiendo porque tengo que ensayar para un final feliz que jamás sucederá.

—¿Entonces por qué carajos seguir intentándolo? ¿Por qué no renuncias a ustedes dos y la dejas vivir su vida?

—¡Tal vez eso es lo que debería estar haciendo!

—Bueno, jódeme. Si esa es tú actitud entonces hazlo. No tengo la maldita paciencia para decirte que te aferres a la única cosa en tu vida que podría ser tu salvación.

Me deje caer en el sillón y apreté mi nariz. Odiaba el hecho de que él tuviera razón. Ella era la única que podía hacer que siguiera viviendo, que me aferrara al pequeño rayo de esperanza, pero estaba aterrado a que si regresaba con ella, la iba a sentenciar a una eternidad de miseria. Estaba tan indeciso entre subirme a un avión e ir con ella, tomarla en mis brazos y besarla hasta que olvidara toda esas horribles cosas y me perdonara y la otra opción de mudarme a una cabaña en medio de la nada donde viviría felizmente con dos gatos (Pendejo y Cabrón) hasta que todos se olvidaran del Tarado Edward Cullen. Con suerte no empezaría a escribir los manifiestos.

Oh mierda, apuesto que el Maniático podría escribir un manifiesto chingón.

Emmett me miró enojado.

—¿Entonces como va a ser? ¿Te vas a rendir?

Miré el suelo, incapaz de sostener su mirada de desaprobación.

Suspiró y caminó hacia el refrigerador, sacó dos latas de Coca, me pasó una y abrió la suya, tomando un largo trago para después dar un eructo estruendoso.

—Bueno, mira, estoy decepcionado—. Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a mí. —De verdad pensé que podía ayudarte, pero si quieres rendirte no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Para ser honesto, hasta estoy un poco aliviado.

Le fruncí el ceño y abrí mi lata.

—¿Aliviado?

Puso los pies sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, sí. Es decir, siendo realistas de todas formas íbamos a presionarte mucho para hacer todo lo posible para que Bella te perdonara, y después de que Alice me dijera que había estado pasando mucho tiempo con ese sexy actor bonito, de verdad estaba empezando a pensar que ni siquiera _mis _habilidades harían que regresaran.

Me reí sarcástico.

—¿El sexy actor bonito? ¿Rob? ¿Hablas enserio?

Me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—¿Hablas _tú_ en serio? ¿Has _visto _a ese hombre?

Pensé en Rob. Supongo que era algo guapo de una forma bonita y desgarbada, pero la verdad no diría que fuera "sexy."

—¿Qué intentas decirme?— dije cauteloso, muy consciente de lo rápido que latía mi corazón y de lo alta que se ponía mi presión arterial, haciendo que mi cabeza doliera.

Emmett levantó la mano.

—Mira, no conozco a Bella así que no sé cómo reaccionaría al estar cerca de un hombre tan sexy todos los días, pero honestamente si yo me fuera para el otro equipo y tuviera que escoger un hombre en todo el mundo para tirármelo el resto de mi vida, sería él. Es extremadamente cogible.

Podía sentir mis dientes comenzar a apretarse.

—Bella no siente ese tipo de cosas por Rob.

Emmett levantó las cejas.

—¿En serio? Wow. Sería la única mujer en el planeta entonces. Jesús, he escuchado que ese chico puede hacer que las mujeres ovulen con tan solo verlas.

El palpitar en mi cabeza se estaba volviendo extremo, y tener una imagen mental de Rob viendo a Bella hasta que hiciera su cara de orgasmo no me estaba ayudando en nada.

—Emmett, ya cállate.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti pensar en ellos juntos.

—NO pienso en ellos juntos—. Dije furioso, intentando con todas mis fuerzas en que eso fuera cierto.

Asintió con simpatía. Hizo que me dieran ganas de aplastar algo.

—Que bueno—, dijo serio. —Probablemente sea lo mejor.

Me tallé los ojos e intente calmar mi pulso. Definitivamente NO estaba pensando en su loca química y como probablemente estuvieran recitándose toda una rutina de Monty Python hasta que ella terminara riéndose como una loca drogada.

Nop. No pensando en eso para nada.

Podía sentir la familiar furia crecer lentamente dentro de mí y estaba determinado en no dejarla salir.

Aparentemente, Emmett tenía otras ideas.

—Si pensaras en ellos probablemente te volverías loco, ¿verdad?— preguntó como si nada. —Es que bueno, en serio, imagina que él abraza a Bella, consolándola mientras llora en su pecho por lo cabrón que fuiste y lo mucho que la lastimaste—, tomé un trago de mi bebida e intenté bloquear su voz. —Probablemente acaricié su cabello, tal vez haga círculos en su espalda mientras ella lo abraza por el cuello. Luego ella lo mira hacia arriba y él limpia sus lágrimas con sus dedos, sus ojos se oscurecen de deseo en cuanto ve la necesidad y soledad en ella.

_No estoy escuchando, no estoy escuchando. Y tampoco me estoy imaginando a ese británico hijo de puta y a mi mujer agarrándose y tocándose. ¡Mierda!_

—Ella le rogara que la besé, que la haga sentir amada otra vez, que se lleve todo el dolor que el pendejo de su novio le causo, y él le dirá que no puede hacerlo porque ella todavía lo ama, y ella dirá, "A la chingada Edward. Él me dejo. Él no está aquí y tú sí.

_Él tiene razón, Cullen. Tú la dejaste. ¿Por qué no habría de tomar consuelo de donde sea que lo obtenga?_

—Y luego Ojitos Sexys estará de acuerdo que está mal que estén juntos pero antes de que pueda detenerse la esta besando y agarrándola del culo mientras ella enreda las piernas en su cintura y a él le encanta porque siempre la ha querido y ahora tiene la oportunidad de amarla como se lo merece, porque la verdad él solo estuvo esperando a que la cagaras. Así que se arrancna la ropa y cogen como locos en el comedor y Bella se corre con violencia mientras grita su nombre "OH MIERDA, SI… ROB ¡SI!"

—¡MAMAVERGAS!— rugí y salté de la silla, mi mano aplastó la lata de refresco, regando su contenido por el suelo. Tiré el aluminio aplastado en la mesa y me fui enojado hacía la puerta.

Antes de saber que pasaba, Emmett me tomó del hombro con fuerza e hizo que me diera la vuelta.

—¿A dónde coños crees que vas?

—De regreso a LA para esposar a Pattinson a un perro rabioso entrenado para atacar su verga roba novias y meter a Bella en un maldito convento ¡donde ningún hombre la tocará el resto de su vida!

Puse los dedos en la manija de la puerta pero la mano de Emmett salió de la nada, tomando mi muñeca y retorciendo mi brazo detrás de mí, empujando mi cara sobre la dura madera de la puerta.

—¡Ow! ¿Qué putas haces?— grité.

—Bien, tranquila y siéntate, preciosa.

Me retorcí contra él, pero mi cara solo se encontró con más madera.

—No me digas que me tranquilice y me siente, gigante estúpido— dije entre mis labios aplastados contra la puerta. —Tú fuiste el que me convenció de que estaban cogiendo sobre el comedor, así que déjame ir… ¡AHORA!

—¿Y qué tal si no quiero, eh? ¿Qué harás, Nancy? ¿Necesitas otra lección de cómo patear culos? Porque estaré más que feliz en enseñarte como.

Me soltó y me giró para darle la cara, m levanté y tensé los hombros, listo para una pelea.

—Sí, bueno tal vez esta vez no tengas el elemento de la sorpresa.

Él rio con fuerza.

—Si piensas que necesito sorprenderte para ganarle a tu patético culo entonces eres más estúpido de lo que pareces.

—Palabras duras, hombresote.

—Demuéstrame lo contrario, cariño.

Me lance sobre él, seguro que mi pequeña estatura y velocidad me daría un tipo de ventaja esta vez. Estaba completamente equivocado. Salió de mi agarre fácilmente y sacó su brazo ancho como un tronco, azotándolo contra mi pecho con fuerza causando que cayera sobre mi espalda con un golpe seco.

Gemí de dolor y dije.

—Ok, está bien… supongo que diremos que fue un empate ¿Qué te parece?

Emmett se rió suavemente y me arrastró. Tallé mi pecho y gemí.

—Está bien—, dijo con voz suave. —Puedes guardar a tu cavernícola interno en su jaula.

—De hecho, es Maniático.

—Como sea. Mira, solo te estaba chingando acerca de Rob y Bella, pero necesito que te des cuenta que vale la pena que luches por ella.

—SE que ella vale la pena. Solo que no sé si yo sea el que deba luchar. Ella merece algo mejor.

—Bueno, ¿Y quién putas eres tú para decidir lo que merece y lo que no, eh? No crees que ella es la que decide a quien le dará su corazón, y por alguna extraña razón, te escogió a ti, idiota. ¿Algunas vez te has detenido a pensar en lo que _ella _quiere? Por que por mucho que pienses que no la mereces, apuesto que ella también siente que no te merece.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué coños iba a sentir que no me merece?

—Oh Cristo Santo, de verdad no tienes idea ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasó un día antes de que la dejaras? ¿Qué descubriste que ella estaba aterrada de que supieras?

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas de su pasado?

—Um, si.

—Eso me importa una mierda.

—Oh ¿en serio?

—Si.

—¿Entonces le dijiste que los incontables hombres con los que se acostó antes de conocerte no tienen importancia y que aún la amas?

Me congele y empecé a recordar.

_Oh Dios, no. _Casi podía oler el cuarto de hospital, donde estaba parado cuando le dije esas horribles palabras.

"_Jesús Bella, simplemente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Estoy intentando NO ser el malo aquí. ¡Estoy intentando NO lastimarte! ES POR ESO que me estoy yendo. No puedo estar aquí y SENTIR toda esta ira y odio porque estoy aterrado de que coños podría hacer, ¿está bien? Si me quedo aquí y te miró, entonces mi cerebro se llenara de imágenes de ti con la verga de James en tu boca, o en ti con incontables hombres cogiéndote o tu cogiéndotelos, o de mi golpeando la cara de James hasta que destrozara su cráneo porque me volvía loco en pensar en todas las cosas que te hizo, y todas las cosas que te obligo hacerle."_

Luche por quedarme derecho cuando me di cuenta de cómo debió sentirse después de haber oído eso, como pudo haber interpretado mis palabras enfermizas.

Mi Dios, de verdad que era imbécil más grande del mundo.

—No quise decir que no podía lidiar con su pasado… es solo… carajo… quise decir… Jesús…— sacudí la cabeza para acomodar mis pensamientos en algo comprensible. —¡Cristo! Fue solo que me molesto tanto que muchos hombres la usaran y abusaran de ella, la lastimaran y se aprovecharan y yo no pude hacer nada al respecto incluso aunque fuera antes de conocerla, me siento responsable, como si de alguna manera le hubiera fallado, y cada vez que lo pienso me dan ganas de rastrear a cada uno de esos cabrones y hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron. Fue por eso que no pude soportar… sentirme como si pudiera asesinar a cada uno de ellos sin que me importara una mierda, no el hecho que ella… Dios santo—, apreté los puños mientras otra ola de culpa se arrastraba por mi mente. —Con un carajo, Emmett, creo que ella es intachable. Creo que es increíble que sobreviviera todo lo que paso y aún así ser la persona más maravillosa que he conocido.

Me miró y asintió.

—Pero eso no fue lo que dijiste ¿cierto?

Gemí y me jale el cabello.

—No.

—¿Crees que debiste haberle dicho eso?

—¿Qué?

Rodó los ojos.

—Dije "¿Crees que debiste haberle dicho?

Recordé la incómoda conversación que tuvimos la noche pasada, y lo mucho que quise decirle en ese momento, como las palabras querían salir arrastrándose de mí pero las detuve, aterrado a que ella me rechazara.

Caminé al sillón y me senté, poniendo la cabeza entre mis manos.

—¿Cuál es el punto? Nunca me va a perdonar.

—Vamos, labios de azúcar— me dijo animándome. —No te pongas así. He tenido casos peores que este y al final todo salió bien.

Lo miré esperanzado.

—¿En serio?

Su cara cayó.

—Bueno, no. Lo que hiciste fue putamente trágico, pero intentaba hacerte sentir mejor.

—Cabrón.

—Viniendo de ti, tomaré eso como un cumplido.

—No lo hagas. ¿Te ha dicho alguien que eres un pésimo terapeuta?

—Todo el tiempo, hasta que se dan cuenta del método en mi locura y después no pueden dejar decirme la jodida leyenda que soy.

—La verdad no me imagino diciendo eso jamás.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Eres un poco más lento que los demás.

—¿Destruir mi ego es parte de tú plan maestro?

—No, es solo algo extra.

Le enseñe el dedo.

Me palmeó la espalda y se sentó frente a mí.

—Oh dulce, triste y ligeramente desquiciado Eddiekins, ¿Cómo putas te volviste tan trastornado?

Empecé a tallarme las sienes, intentando controlar la pulsación de mis parpados.

—¿No se supone que tú debes decirme eso?

—Bueno, podría, pero dudo mucho que vayas a crearme.

—Dime.

—Me temó que no, princesa. Este es el tipo de cosas que necesitas descubrir tú solo, de otra manera nunca vas a cambiar. Ahora, estoy aquí para guiarte y patearte el culo ocasionalmente cuando te pongas jodidamente despistado, pero tienes que empezar a buscar más profundo y preguntarte por que estas tan putamente enojado todo el tiempo.

—Yo sé porque, estoy enojado por lo que le hice a Bella.

—Equivocado.

Lo miré de inmediato.

—¿Qué?

—Dios mío, rayito de luz, ¿necesitas que te revisen las orejas? Dije, ¡EQUIVOCADO!

—¿A qué putas te refieres con "equivocado"?

—Um, pensé que eso era algo obvio. O sea, tú respuesta fue la contraría a la correcta. Fue incorrecta, errónea, falsa, tuvo error, estuvo mal, no tiene fundamentos y no es cierta—, lo miré enojado. Su sonrisa me sacó de quicio. —Mira Florecita, tu vida está llena de patrones, patrones recurrentes y todos tienen un común denominador. Cuando descubras cual es, habrás encontrado la solución a todos tus problemas.

—¿Y tú sabes cuál es este factor?

—Sip.

—¿Y cuando me dé cuenta de cuál es este factor voy a dejar de estar enojado todo el tiempo y podré estar de nuevo cerca de Bella?

—Sip.

—Pero no vas a decirme cual es.

—Nop.

—Jodido imbécil.

Se rió otra vez.

—Mientras tanto, mi joven Padawan, necesitas aprender a controlar tu temperamento. ¿Alguna idea de cómo lo lograras?

Suspiré.

—¿Pasar menos tiempo contigo?

—Me estas matando, en serio.

—Ya quisiera…

—Bueno, ahora solo _intentas _lastimarme.

Pasé las manos por mi cabello y bufé de frustración.

—Mira, de verdad no se qué quieres que haga.

—Bueno primero tienes que dejar de crucificarte en esa enorme cruz que llevas a todos lados. Cometiste un error. Acéptalo y continúa. La vida es demasiado corta como para odiar a alguien, especialmente si eres tú mismo.

—Wow, eso fue profundo.

Me entornó los ojos.

—Soy inmune a tu sarcasmo, mi pequeño terrón de azúcar, así que cierra la puta boca. Lo segundo que necesitas hacer es controlar tu ira o eso terminara controlándote a ti. ¿Qué es lo que te calma?

Me puse a pensar. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me sentí calmado. La última vez fue… oh es cierto… la mañana del día en que toda mi vida se fue a la mierda. La mañana en la que le compre a Bella su iPod. La mañana antes de la tarde de la locura.

Emmett chasqueó los dedos con fuerza.

—Se que estas pensando porque tienes cara de que alguien abrió una sombrilla en tu culo. ¿Te importaría decirme que es lo que te calma?

Suspiré.

—Bella. Bella me tranquiliza.

—Ok, es una respuesta justa. Ahora, tomando en cuenta que Bella no está aquí, ¿se te ocurre algo más?

Me talle la cara, porque la verdad no quería tener esta conversación con él.

—Vamos dulce patata, necesito algo con lo cual trabajar. ¿Qué más te tranquiliza?

Sacudí la cabeza y exhale con fuerza. Mierda. ¿Por qué me daba tanta vergüenza hablar de la otra cosa que me calmaba?

—Bueno… um…

Se inclinó hacia adelante, animándome a que continuara.

—Um… ¿Qué?

Levanté las cejas.

—Tú sabes… liberar estrés al… um… ya sabes…

Frunció el ceño impaciente.

—Si supiera de que estás hablando, no estaría apoyando tu forma de hablar como tonto.

Bufé frustrado.

—Tú SABES…— moví el puño de arriba abajo cerca de entrepierna.

Se veía horrorizado.

—¿Apuñalar personas en la verga?

—¡No! Jesús…

Su cara se relajo cuando entendió.

—Oh, ¿quisiste decir masturbarte?

—Cristo Santo, Emmett sí. Masturbarme ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dijiste? Tocarse a sí mismo es algo hermoso, pastelito. No te avergüences de eso nunca.

Gemí y deje caer la cabeza en mis manos.

—Me parece sumamente incomodo hablar de esto contigo.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y puso un enorme dedo frente a mi cara.

—Eso no importa. Te necesitamos saludable, y si eso significa detallar la agenda de tú tiempo de calidad con tu pito, eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Ahora, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te la jalaste?

Arrugué la cara.

—Um… no sé… ya pasó tiempo. Hace unas semanas, creo.

—¿No desde el incidente con James?

Resoplé.

—No, definitivamente no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Dios, Emmett, supongo que no me han dado ganas. Tal vez golpear a un hombre hasta casi matarlo y luego mandar a mi novia volando a una mesa de vidrio y causarle cicatrices para toda la vida ¡tuvo un efecto negativo en mi libido!

Emmett levantó las manos para que me calmara.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pétalo, pero creo que es tiempo de que superes eso. Si acariciar tu salami te calma, entonces es hora de que lo hagas. Te voy a dejar algo de tarea, Mejillas Dulces— dijo emocionado. —Primero necesito que vayas a tu habitación para que te cojas hasta quedar satisfecho por unos cuarenta y cinco minutos a una hora. ¿Cuántas veces crees que te la puedas jalar durante ese tiempo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Carajo, no sé… ¿Cuatro, cinco?

Abrió la boca de sorpresa.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Si, ¿Por qué?

Asintió suavemente.

—No importa. Te respeto, hombre. Bueno, tú has eso. Descargas tu ira y luego llamaras a Bella y te disculparas.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza al pensarlo.

—¿Qué? No. No puedo. Ella me dijo que no la llamará…

—Pero la llamaste anoche.

—Eso fue solo porque pensé que estaba en problemas, y técnicamente cuando hablamos, fue porque ella me llamó.

—¿Pero tuvieron una conversación?

—Bueno, sí, pero fue horrible e incomodo y no pude decir nada de lo que quería…

—Y es por eso que te vas a comportar como un puñetero hombre ANTES de que la llames. Estarás CALMADO y esperemos que también puedas hablar bien.

Respiré profundo e intenté exhalar el pánico que crecía en mi.

_¿Y si me dice que me vaya a la mierda? ¿Y si ya no le importo? Oh Dios santo, ¿Qué tal si se estaba tirando a Rpattz en el comedor?_

—Mira, Edward— Emmett dijo con gentileza y estaba sorprendido porque uso mi nombre y por su voz llena de simpatía. —Se que estas muy asustado, pero si quieres tener una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Bella, necesitas hacer esto; necesitas conectarte con ella otra vez y hacerle entender que no hizo nada malo, sabes eso ¿verdad?—, pase las manos por mi cabello y asentí. —Estarás bien, te lo prometo. Sabes que los viajes de cientos de kilómetros empiezan con un paso. Toma ese primer pasó, Edward. No te arrepentirás.

Asentí otra vez, pasé saliva nervioso y me puse de pie para irme a mi habitación. Dios mío, ¿me estaba volviendo loco o lo que acababa de decir Emmett tenía algo de sentido? Comenzaba a creer que Emmett era más bueno en su trabajo de lo que había pensado.

Me detuve y me giré hacía el hombre montaña y le dije,

—Emmett, eso que dijiste de los viajes, ¿es filosofía, no?

Su cara se iluminó.

—Sí, hombre. ¿No te dije que tengo una maestría en Filosofía Práctica y Terapia Motivacional? Whoops. Debí olvidarlo.

Me reí y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Que me jodan. La montaña tenía cerebro y uno muy grande. Tal vez después de todo si sabía lo que hacía.

_Ok, chico oso. Pongamos tu teoría en prueba y ver qué sucede. ¿Qué putas tenía que perder a estas alturas?_

Me quite la playera y me deje caer en la cama, me desabroche los jeans y pensé en todas las cosas que haría para mostrarle a Bella cuanto la amaba si alguna vez era la suficientemente suertudo como para tener la oportunidad.

Pensé en cómo me sentía cuando me tocaba, como me calmaba y me encendía al mismo tiempo, como cada vez que hacíamos el amor al fin me sentía completo, bien y feliz, y antes de que me diera cuenta, mi mano estaba tomando mi erección, bombeando con fuerza mientras fantaseaba con estar unido a Bella, envuelto en su húmeda calidez y apretándome.

Unas cuantas de gotas de líquido pre-eyaculatorio salieron de mí y yo las esparcí por toda mi palma, haciendo menos la dura fricción de mis callosos dedos.

Recordé la primera vez que Bella y yo hicimos el amor en nuestra mágica cueva del amor en Nueva York, y como casi me pongo a llorar de felicidad cuando finalmente clame mi otra mitad. Nos habíamos unidos tan perfecta y completamente, como si hubiéramos sido amantes toda la vida, y la verdad una pequeña parte de mi creía que así era. Ella gritó mi nombre cuando se vino esa noche, y en ese momento lleno de éxtasis, nunca estuve más feliz.

Mi mano apretó mi excitación con más fuerza y comenzó a moverse más rápido mientras recuerdos de Bella llenaban mi mente: su boca, cuello, cabello, su hermoso cuerpo. Sus ojos fieros viéndome furiosa cuando era un imbécil. Su gloriosa sonrisa, dándome calor cuando la hacía reír. La manera en que pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello cuando estaba excitada. Su suave mano acariciándome cuando sabía que estaba nervioso.

Cientos de idiosincrasias llenaron mi memoria, cada una de ellas recordándome nuestro amor, exigiéndome que fuera mejor, que me perdonara, que arreglara las cosas. Endurecí mi determinación mientras mi mano se movía más rápido, pequeños gemidos se escapaban mientras me concentraba en mi meta… en Bella.

Las imágenes se juntaron y temblaron mientras sentía el orgasmo crecer en mí, su cara llenando mi mente y su nombre caía de mis labios cuando sentí la siempre presente ira salir de mi. Jadee cuando la última ola de placer desapareció, limpiando un poco de mi culpa y dejando una perfecta imagen de Bella, mirándome con amor y perdón.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí más como yo mismo; más como el hombre que quería ser en vez del violento animal que podía sentir creciendo dentro de mí. La ira todavía estaba ahí pero era más débil, más manejable, llena de diminutos y microscópicos agujeros, y entre los espacios que quedaban llenos de una textura inconsistente, definitivamente me sentí más… calmado.

¿Primer paso? Hecho.

**Alice por fin tuvo su tiempo sexy con Dr, McHottie y Emmett por fin hizo entrar en razón a Edward.**

**Una vez más me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, pero bueno, creo que por primera vez en mi vida estoy ocupada. Cualquier duda que tengan o me quieran localizar pueden mandarme un PM o unirse al grupo en Facebook.**

**Siento mucho no responder rr, pero los leo y amo cada uno que me mandan, pero bueno… a veces pienso que es mejor ponerme a traducir que contestar cien reviews y no digo que no los aprecio por que si, he conocido chicas maravillosas por medio de FFn y estoy segura que conoceré más.**

**Las veo pronto y una vez más, ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? ¿Frase favorita? ¿Personaje favorito?**

**Ahora que el Maniático esta guardadito en su jaula, solo les manda saludos.**

**Reviews!**


	22. Lengua Amarrada

**Si. Merezco que me quemen viva. Que me manden a los Vulturis y cualquier tipo de tortura que se les ocurra, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Ser una joven adulta además de universitaria de verdad interfiere con tu vida en el internet… ojala me pagaran por estar en FFn todo el día… pero bueno, estoy a años y medio de graduarme y las cosas empiezan a ponerse un poco complicadas… pero aquí esta… las veo abajo.**

**¡Ah! Y saludos a Brenda y Grace que descubrieron mi vida secreta en el Internet :) **

**Capitulo 22. Lengua Amarrada.**

**BPOV**

—¡BELLAAAAA! ¡DESAYUNO!

Giré y gemí. El reloj junto a la cama decía que eran las 9:30 de la mañana.

_Dios mío, ¿cómo era posible? _Sentía como si acabara de tocar la almohada.

Anoche, después de mi conversación telefónica con Edward, di vueltas y vueltas en la cama intentando descifrar que pasaba entre nosotros. Es que bueno, me había llamado casi con un ataque porque pensó que estaba en peligro. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no?

_Si, Swan. Quiere decir que todavía se siente culpable por lo que te hizo. No quiere decir que cambiara su opinión de haber terminado contigo. No seas tan idiota._

Suspiré. ¿Qué putas esperaba? ¿Qué de pronto decidiera, después de una semana de estar separados, que todo lo que lo alejo de mi ya no importaba? ¿Qué confiaba en si mismo otra vez? ¿Qué se había perdonado?

_¿Qué te perdonó?_

Mierda.

El estomago se me revolvió.

Ahí estaba. Lo que me daba más miedo que nada; que incluso si él lograba trabajar en todos sus traumas y problemas, aún así nunca sería capaz de superar todos sus problemas conmigo. Que nunca me volvería a ver igual por todo lo que James le había dicho… y mostrado. Que siempre iba pensar en mí como algo… contaminado… corrompido… algo asqueroso.

Cada vez que lo pensaba, un nudo de arrepentimiento y culpa se apretaba dentro de mí.

_¿Alguna vez podría estar conmigo otra vez, sabiendo lo que sabe ahora?_

_La gigante Bola Mágica rodó en mi y señalo la respuesta de "jamás en la puta vida."_

_Carajo…_

Una ola de frustración y confusión me lleno el cuerpo.

_Ya ni siquiera tengo la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando. Es que bueno, me llamó cuando estaba preocupado, y eso TIENE que significar algo, y dijo que era perfecta lo cual es ridículo pero dulce, y se puso celoso de Rob lo cual, en secreto, me emocionó mucho, y sabía que me quería decir algo importante pero no se si era algo bueno o malo, y ahora me estoy muriendo por saber que era, lo que es tan estúpidamente masoquista que ni siquiera es gracioso después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar, odio que todo esté tan tenso y raro entre nosotros y estoy tan putamente confundida con toda la situación y me está jodiendo la cabeza porque después de que el hombre me arrancara el corazón y lo pisoteara con unas putas botas de combate, cada vez que escuchaba su voz el enorme agujero en mi pecho dolía un poco menos y quería que estuviera conmigo, abrazándome, amándome desesperadamente pero cuando de verdad me detenía y me ponía a pensar en lo que él había hecho me enojaba tanto por cómo me dejo, me lastimo y me hizo sentir como un pedazo de basura y pienso que tal vez es una buena idea que él no estuviera aquí, porque si lo estuviera, cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad le patearía las bolas para castigarlo por ser tan estúpido al pensar que podía hacerme esta mierda y salirse con la suya, y ahora, incluso aunque le dije que no me llamará, en todo lo que puedo pensar es en sí me va a llamar, lo cual es una de las razones por lo que le dije que no me llamará en primer lugar, porque SABÍA que si escuchaba su voz me sentiría como una adicta al crack, desesperada por su próxima dosis y por lo tanto… ¡TENÍA TODA LA PUTA RAZÓN!_

Me puse la almohada sobre mi cara y gemí.

_Todo lo que quería era que las cosas estuvieran como eran antes, y que cada mañana al despertar y me diera cuenta que todo lo que había pasado no era una increíblemente realista pesadilla, que no sintiera tanta ira y resentimiento por todo el cuerpo partiéndome como un rayo y eventualmente se calmara hasta el plano y palpitante dolor que me quedaba en el pecho._

—¡BELLAAAAA! ¡VEN! TU DESAYUNO SE ENFRÍA— gritó Rob con impaciencia.

—¡YA VOY!— grité de vuelta.

_Genial. Una noche sin dormir bien más pensamientos confusos y sentimientos hacia el amor-de-mi-vida-y-hombre-que-quiero-matar-a-golpes, más un muy alegre, emocionado e impaciente británico, es igual a una MUY gruñona Bella._

Golpee la almohada y me puse de pie, y con pasos pesados me dirigí a la cocina para encontrar a Rob, recargado contra la mesa, bebiendo de una masiva taza de café y fumando un cigarrillo.

—Jesús— dijo sin aliento mientras me veía. —Te sientes algo homicida hoy, ¿verdad?

—Cállate— gruñí, mientras me pasaba una taza.

—¿Quieres hablar?

Tomé un trago de café.

—La verdad no.

Él asintió y le dio una calada al cigarro.

—Esta bien.

Nos paramos frente a frente por unos minutos en silencio.

Me apoye en un pie y luego en el otro.

Me miró expectante.

Me aclaré la garganta.

Finalmente, dije.

—Bueno, la verdad, ¿Qué carajos, Edward…?

—Y aquí vamos— masculló mientras encendía otro cigarro.

—Bueno, lo llamé por que su mensaje se oía urgente y así, y TÚ me dijiste que debía decirle que estaba bien, y una CHICA contesta, así que de inmediato me puse como loca porque eso está realmente jodido, ¿verdad?

—Ajá.

—Como sea, me llama de regreso y me explica, y estoy bien pero todavía enojada, y LUEGO empieza a hablar de ti, y yo le dije que se metiera en sus malditos asuntos pero luego me sentí culpable así que le dije que la verdad no me estaba acostando contigo…

—Desafortunadamente…

—… y luego dijo una pendejada de haberme lastimado, lo cual es una puta ridiculez por que él fue quien me salvo y todo lo que quiero hacer es decirlo lo imbécil que está siendo, pero ni siquiera podemos hablar el uno con el otro porque ya no sabemos quiénes somos, y ahora estoy más confundida que nunca y me estoy volviendo loca y lamento ser yo la que te lo diga ¡pero todo esto es tú puta culpa!

Se atragantó un poco con el café.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué es mi culpa?

—¡TÚ me dijiste que lo llamará! No tenía ninguna intención de llamarlo hasta que dijiste todas esas tonterías de "Oh, esta tan preocupado por ti… tal vez deberías hacerle saber que estas bien" y ¡ahora de verdad quiero un poco de crack!

—A ver, espera un segundo— dijo frunciendo el ceño y apuntándome con su dedo. —Um… espera un momento… ¿Dijiste algo de crack?

—¡Argh!— tomé mi café y camine al sofá. —¡SABÍA que esto pasaría si hablaba con él! No debí escucharte. Debí convencerme de que no era una buena idea. ¡Qué idiota tan pendejo!

Rob se sentó junto a mí.

—Ya… no seas tan dura contigo.

—Estaba hablando de ti.

—Oh. ¡HEY!

Me hice para atrás y puse la cabeza en el reposabrazos.

—Rob, estoy tan enormemente jodida en este momento.

De pronto lo sentí tomar mi mano para ponerme de pie.

—Entonces ven. Justo tengo lo que te hará sentir mejor.

—Rob, ya te lo dije; no me interesa ver tu porno de lesbianas.

—Oh, ja ja ja, Swan— gruño, mientras me llevaba de vuelta a la cocina. —De hecho me refería al asombroso desayuno que cocine para ti.

Recorrí la cocina con los ojos. Estaba completamente vacía.

—Um… ¿preparaste el desayuno?

—Así es.

—¿En esta cocina?

—Sí.

—Estoy confundida.

—¿Por qué?

Miré el brillante metal del lavabo. No había platos sucios o sartenes.

—Porque Rob, parece como si jamás hubieras usado esta cocina.

—Oh, ya veo. Te impresiona que esta tan limpia, ¿verdad?

Miré alrededor.

—Bueno, no es como si estuviera llena de comida.

Él sonrió y se hizo a un lado para mostrar que detrás de él estaba un muy limpio microondas. Abrió la puerta y sacó un plato de ahí, y lo puso orgulloso frente a mí.

—Voila— dijo, señalando llamativamente a una sustancia café que no pude identificar. Un olor extraño llegó a mi nariz.

—Wow, Rob… eso se ve… genial—. Dije, fingiendo tanto entusiasmo como pude.

_¿Qué putas es esa cosa?_

Asintió orgulloso.

—¿Ves, Swan? Tengo excelentes habilidades culinarias.

—De verdad que si—. Me reí nerviosa.

_Parece algo que sirve para ahogar a alguien hasta la muerte._

Empujó más hacía mi el plato y levantó las cejas.

_Oh, mierda. ¿De verdad espera que me lo coma?_

—Um… entonces, Rob— dije nerviosa, moviendo un dedo encima de la superficie tostada. —¿Cómo le llamas a esto?

Frunció el ceño.

—Swan, ¿has vivido bajo una roca?

—No, junto a un basurero.

—Oh, cierto. Mi error—. Señalo con cariño el rectángulo tostado. —Esto, querida Bella, es la maravilla gastronómica conocida como "Hot Pocket."

—Ajá— dije escéptica. —¿Y de que esta hecho exactamente?

Frunció el ceño y lo miró.

—Ah… bueno… tiene pasta y… um… y hay… cosas… adentro.

—¿Cosas?

Asintió y sonrió sabihondo.

—Cosas deliciosas.

—Ya veo— levanté una ceja. —Rob, ¿no dijiste que ibas a cocinarme algo?

Su cara cayó un poco.

—Pero si cociné. Abrí la caja, saque el paquete lleno de delicias, lo puse en un plato y lo cociné en el microondas.

—Rob, eso no es cocinar. Eso es re-calentar.

Puso las manos en las caderas y entornó los ojos.

—Swan, ¿quieres prepararte tu propio desayuno? Hay un basurero atrás.

Me reí.

—No me tientes. Probablemente pueda encontrar algo más comestible que esto.

Me miró feo.

—Escucha señorita, trabaje como esclavo en ese microondas durante cuatro minutos enteros. Ahora, no seas tan llorona y prueba ¡la delicia que son los Hot Pocket!

Suspiré y lo levanté.

—Hago esto solo porque tengo miedo de lastimar tu frágil ego si digo que no—. Dije rodando los ojos.

—Tu bondad no conoce límites, Swan. Muerde la puta cosa ya.

Lo moví bajo mi nariz. Olía como a la chingada.

Con miedo le di una minúscula mordida. La pasta estaba hecha de dos cosas: cartón incinerado por fuera y relleno de plástico industrial.

_Vamos Swan, no seas tan dura con el chico. Mira su carita emocionada. Está intentando complacerte con sus productos de pasta incomibles, al menos agradece el esfuerzo._

Forcé una sonrisa e intenté separar los dientes.

—Oh, sí—mascullé. —Muy bueno…

La cara de Rob se partió con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Ves? TE DIJE que lo amarías. ¡Son la comida más puñeteramente brillante que han inventado!

—Bueno, ciertamente son únicos—. Dije mientras me forzaba a pasar el bocado toxico.

_Oh, gracias a Dios se terminó._

—Ahora prueba el relleno—, dijo emocionado.

Levanté las cejas.

—Perdón, ¿qué?

—¡El relleno, Swan!— dijo mientras brincoteaba de emoción. —Es la mejor parte. ¡Vamos! ¡Pruébalo!

Miré la cosa café que me veía burlona desde el plato.

_Jodeme. No solo sabe como a la chingada, también se ve igual._

Suprimí el gesto de asco que se apoderaba de mi cara.

—Oh, bueno… el relleno. Dios, no me puedo perder eso.

_Pattinson, más te vale apreciar el sacrificio que estoy haciendo. Y bueno, comí basura por tres años, pero nunca comí algo tan horrible como esto._

Fortalecí mi decisión. La estúpida comida me veía burlona. Yo lo maté con la mirada y apreté los dientes.

_De acuerdo horrible cabrón, te voy a comer, así que más te vale aceptar tu destino con gracia. Si vomito sobre Pattsy otra vez nunca lo va a olvidar, y me REHUSÓ a ser conocida como la Chica Pipi y la Chica Vomito. Eso no va a pasar._

—Um… ¿Bella?— Rob me miraba preocupado. —¿Estas imaginando que el pobre e indefenso Hot Pocket es la cara de Edward? Porque, siendo francos, creo que lo estas asustando.

Me reí con amargura.

—Que bueno.

—Bueno, entonces sigue—dijo con ánimo. —Cómelo antes de que se enfrié. No saben tan bien fríos.

_No mames. ¿No saben tan bien? ¿Pueden saber __**peor**__?_

Con poder mental abrí la boca y puse la dura pasta entre mis dientes. Rob asintió animándome.

Lo mordí.

_¡!_

Humo incandescente salió del final del malvado bocado y quemo mi boca, derritieron mi piel mientras escupía con desesperación la lava infernal que llenaba mi lengua.

Saque la lengua y me puse a ventilarla con mis manos, intentando enfriarla un poco.

—¡Jesús, Bella! ¿Estás bien?— gritó Rob preocupado.

Refunfuñe e hice una mueca.

—¡AGUA!— grité mientras saltaba de dolor.

Rob abrió el refrigerador de inmediato, tomó una botella de agua y me la dio de inmediato. Arranque la tapa y lancé el agua a mi boca, dejándola burbujear y expandirse para aliviar la agonía.

—¡Carajo, Bella! ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Rob, ceñudo de preocupación.

Lo miré feo e intenté hablar con la boca hinchada.

—¡Du etstupido Hot Pocket me quebo da puta dengua Rob! ¡Esto fue lo que paso!

Agrandó los ojos.

—Mierda, Bella. Lo siento mucho. Debí advertirte que a veces el relleno está un poquito caliente.

—¿Ud poquito cadiente?— grité incrédula. —¿Ud POQUITO cadiente? No mames Rob, ¡eda como lava dedetida!

Su boca se contrajo.

—Lo siento— dijo con la voz un poco ahogada. Su boca se contrajo de nuevo.

—¿Qué putas te pasa?— pregunté enojada.

—Nada— dijo, y el pendejo ahogo una sonrisita otra vez.

—¿Creeds que edsto es gracioso, Pattinson?

Arrugó los labios y pasó saliva.

—No.

—¿Oh, en sedio?— le contesté. —¿No creeds que eds gracioso que mi dengua se haya hinchado hasta el tamaño de udna ednodme daldicha alemana?

Intentó como desesperado no sonreír.

—Um lo siento ¿una que alemana?

—Daldicha— repetí tan claramente como pude.

Un chillido escapó de sus labios. Yo gruñí con la fuerza de un trueno. Él frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

—Lo siento Swan, pero no entiendo bien lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Un qué?

Bufé y rodé los ojos.

—¡Una daldicha! ¡Una puta daldicha! Como un puto embutido o chorizo.

Él gorgoteó y apretó los labios.

—¡Una salchicha! Claro—. Chilló otra vez. —Sí, bueno…

Su cara se arrugó y saliva voló por toda la habitación cuando se dobló riéndose como histérico.

—¡Puta madre, edsto no es gradcioso, Dobert!— grité y lo golpee en el brazo.

Se carcajeó y resopló como un puto asno. Dios mío, que bobo.

—Lo siento, Swan… pero es muuuuuy gracioso. Dilo otra vez ¡dilo otra vez!

Puse las manos en las caderas.

—No voy a decir dalsicha otra vez, ¡así que odvidalo!

Aulló y se cayó, después puso las rodillas contra su pecho y se abrazó por los costados.

Zapatee impaciente.

—De odio mudcho—, gruñí y saque mi lengua de tamaño monstruoso y le enseñe el dedo.

Le di con el pie al idiota risueño.

—Do menos que puedes haced eds dadme un poco de hiedo, imbedcil.

Aulló de risa otra vez, con lágrimas en las mejillas.

—¡Eso es!—dije furiosa y caminando hacia la puerta. —¡De voy a decir a Adice!

Todavía podía escuchar sus risitas locas y protestas llenas de miedo mientras entraba al elevador y me dirigía de regreso a mi apartamento.

_Me voy a vengar de ti, Pattinson. Oh, si… y te vas a arrepentir del día en que te burlaste de mi deforme lengua._

Me pare frente a la puerta de mi apartamento y me puse a escuchar.

_Mmm… nada de ruidos sexosos. Alice y Jasper debieron de haber terminado de su maratón de sexo. De verdad necesito los detalles de todo lo que pasó aquí anoche._

Abrí la puerta y lentamente entré a la sala.

—¿Adice?— dije cuidadosamente.

—Aquí— dijo una suave voz desde el sofá.

Me acerqué y encontré a Alice acostada en el sofá, con la bata de baño puesta, con expresión deslumbrada y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

—Bella— dijo con afecto.

Santo Dios. Era la primera vez desde que conocía a Alice que la veía completamente relajada. Era extraño y bizarro.

—Hey— dije mientras se sentaba y me dejaba sentarme junto a ella. —¿Dasper ya dse fue?

Me miró confundida.

—¿Qué putas te pasa?

—Pattindson me quemo da dengua con su padsta ded mal.

—Putisima madre. ¿Quieres que le patee el culo?

—No. Edstoy segura que encontade una maneda de vengadme.

Se rió y puso la cabeza en mi regazo.

—Bueno, me dices si cambias de opinión. Torturar al británico es uno de los grandes placeres de mi vida.

Acaricié su cabello.

—Hablando de placedes… ¿Y Jasped?

Soltó una risita.

—Oh si, se fue. Tenía pacientes que atender— puso una expresión soñadora. —Es tan bonito e inteligente.

Me reí suavemente.

—Voy a suponed que finalmente pudiste expedimentad al Doctod McHottie en vivo y a todo colod.

Levanto la cara para verme de frente.

—Oh… por… Dios, Bella. Fue muuuuchisimo mejor de lo que imagine. Su polla era tan caliente que derritió mis partes femeninas— se retorció un poco. —Creo que hasta me lastimé los ovarios. ¿Sabes si hay tratamiento para eso?

Alguien toco la puerta y después se escucho que la abrieron y cerraron. Rob apareció en el marco de la puerta.

—Chicas, de verdad tienen que poner seguro. Cualquier loco pervertido pudo haber entrado.

Alice se sentó y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Obviamente.

Rob sonrió.

—Bueno, buenos días pequeña. ¿Tú novio todavía está aquí o lo devoraste después de todo el sexo que tuvieron?

Alice rió sarcásticamente y yo contuve la respiración, esperando por su respuesta afilada como daga.

_Estas en graves problemas, Rob._

—Pattinson— dijo con los ojos entornados.

—Tú… um.. si piensas que… um… espera…

Rob abrió la boca sorprendido.

—Santo Dios. Alice… no puedes pensar en algo para responderme ¿verdad?

Ella le frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que si, tú… um… británico idiota— dijo ella sin mucha confianza. —Y será una respuesta chingonsisima. Así que cállate.

Rob sacudió la cabeza incrédulo y se rió.

—Oh, Alice. Esto no tiene precio. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasó? Estar sexualmente frustrada era la fuente de todo tú poder. Y ahora que por fin te acostaste con alguien, te convertiste en un ser humano normal, igual que el resto de nosotros.

—Oh si— dijo desafiante. —Bueno si eso es verdad, entonces… um… ¿Por qué eres tan tonto?

Rob bufó suavemente y dijo incrédulo.

—Pequeña ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¿En serio? Eso fue puñeteramente patético.

Alice dejo caer la cabeza en las manos y gimió.

—Lo sé. Oh, Cristo— miró a Rob con el dolor en los ojos. —Rob, nunca pensé decirte esto, pero tienes razón. Perdí mi encanto. La bella polla de Jasper me lo quito a cogidas.

Rob se sonrojó y miró sus zapatos.

—Oh, está bien entonces. Aparentemente te sientes lo suficientemente cómoda cerca de mí como para hablar de la verga de tu novio. Excelente.

De pronto un timbre de teléfono muy familiar comenzó a escucharse. Rob dijo una palabrota en voz baja y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y me lo dio como si fuera desecho toxico.

—Mierda. Esta es la razón por la que vine aquí. Tú teléfono ha estado sonando, Swan y…um… es Edward.

Sentí que palidecí.

¿Por qué putas me estaba llamando? Le dije que no lo hiciera. Por supuesto, no me hizo caso. Nunca lo hace. Hombre estúpido.

_¡Está llamando para decirte que te ama! ¡Está llamando para decirte que te ama! _Mi optimista interna esta saltando de la emoción. La abofetee y le ordené que se calmara con una chingada.

—¡Bella!— la voz de Rob me trajo de vuelta a la bomba de tiempo que sostenía frente a mi cara. —¿Vas a contestar o no?

Miré el teléfono. Sonó con impaciencia.

_Santas bolas. No puedo hablar con él ahora. Mi lengua esta del tamaño de una toronja… me oigo como una caricatura… ¡me voy a morir de vergüenza antes de decir diez palabras!_

—¡Bella!

—¡Cadate, Rob! ¡Edstoy pensando!

Alice gimió.

—Ay Dios, dámelo a mí.

Nos quito el teléfono y contestó.

—¿Edward? Hola… ¿Cómo estas, cariño?... ajá… ¿tuviste entrevistas con desayunos esta mañana?... ¿cómo te fue? ¿Esos cabrones mantuvieron las preguntas como profesionales?... mmm… bien. ¿Cómo está Emmett?... ¿En serio?... bueno te oyes un poco mejor… ¿yo? Oh, estoy bien… um— los ojos de Alice se desviaron hacía mi y sonrió. —¿Cómo van mis sesiones con Jasper? Bueno, de VERDAD me está ayudando a liberar tensión… si… Es bueno, hermano mayor, DE VERDAD muy bueno— solté una risita. —Oh, ¿quieres hablar con Bella? Por supuesto. Es por eso que llamaste a su teléfono ¿verdad? Um… — me miró y yo sacudí la cabeza. —Sí, ella está aquí— le fruncí el ceño. —Um… si, Rob también está aquí… ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué?... No, no están en el comedor ¿Por qué es eso importante?... ok… deja que la busque… espera…

Puso la mano en la bocina y me extendió el teléfono. Sacudí la cabeza. Me miró feo y movió el celular frente a mi cara. La miré feo también y cruce los brazos. Se puso de pie y le dio el teléfono a Rob.

—Ten… no tengo tiempo para esto. De verdad necesito hacer pipi.

—Y de nuevo con la información personal vergonzosa— masculló Rob.

Puso el teléfono en la mano de Rob y corrió a su cuarto.

—¡Alice! Espera… — gritó moviendo el teléfono. La puerta se azotó. —Oh… caracoles…

Rob miró el celular horrorizado y luego me miró a mí. Moví los labios diciéndole "No estoy". Él rodó los ojos.

—Um… hola… Edward… ¿Cómo estas, amigo?... ¿si? Bueno, genial. Um… Bella no está aquí por el momento… eh… ¿qué? NO estoy mintiendo… no, no estoy… Edward, tengo que decirte que soy un excelente mentiroso… no, ¡NO estoy mintiendo en eso!— me miró con los ojos llenos de pánico. Le hice señas de que si me delataba lo iba a matar. Asintió al entenderme. —Um… ok, bueno cuando lo dices así… aquí esta ella.

Lo golpee con fuerza en el brazo.

—Ow… no mames, Bella. De verdad quiere hablar contigo… y me hablo de una manera que me asustó. Solo toma el puto teléfono, ¿si?

Le quite el celular de las manos y lo golpee otra vez. Se dejó caer en el sofá y se puso a hacer pucheros, sobando su precioso brazo.

_Okay, Bella. Solo dile que le llamarás más tarde y con una chingada no digas palabras que tengan la letra "r." Puedes hacer esto._

—Hey, Edward— dije tan ligera como pude.

—Hey, Bella— su voz era baja e insegura. —Um… perdón por llamarte. Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo.

_Genial. Ahora herí sus sentimientos._

—¿Qué? No. Um… esta bien… en serio.

—¿Estas segura? No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda.

_Oh, carajo. Su voz. Dios, amo su voz._

—Estoy bien, Edward— dije, intentando detener los latidos de mi estúpido y emocionado corazón.

_Ok, hasta ahora todo bien. Lo estás haciendo genial._

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Um… Bella, necesito hablar contigo de algo. ¿Es un buen momento para hablar?

_No al menos que quieras tener una conversación con alguien que habla como el gato Silvestre de Piolín._

—Um… bueno, la verdad no. Yo… um… tengo a Rob aquí y él quiere… ver una película… conmigo.

Rob me entornó los ojos y me enseño el dedo. Le di un golpe en la nuca y le saque mi lengua hinchada.

—Ya veo— dijo Edward, pude escuchar el dolor en su voz. —Bueno, ¿puedo llamarte después… cuando Rob no esté ahí?

Se me erizó un poco la piel al escuchar los celos en su voz.

—OK. Te llamo en una hoda, entonces.

_Mierda. ¿Hoda? Brillante._

—Bella ¿estás bien? Te oyes rara.

—¿Si? Estoy muy bien.

—¿Segura?

—Si, estoy seguda.

_No mames. Mátenme._

—Bella, ¿Qué rayos está pasando?— demandó.

Gemí y le dije la verdad.

—Edward, estoy bien. De vedad. Mi dengua edsta un poco hidchada, eso es todo.

—¿Tu lengua esta qué?

Suspiré.

—Hidchada. Grande. Más gorda de lo nodmal.

Lo escuché sisear .

—¿Por qué coños tú lengua esta hinchada, Bella?— preguntó acusador.

Me sonrojé.

—Uh… fue da la culpa de Rob. El da quemó.

Rob me miró enojado.

—¿Qué?— la voz de Edward era aguda y llena de pánico. —¿Qué hacía tu lengua cerca de Pattinson en primer lugar?... ¿Y cómo putas la quemó? ¡Estoy seguramente que él no es tan ardiente!

Hice una mueca. _Oh mierda. Eso sonó muy mal, ¿verdad?_

Abrí la boca para aclarar el malentendido, pero la parte que aún estaba molesta con él por dejarme tomó el control y comenzó a hablar.

—Mira Edward, no tienes ningún dedecho de pedguntadme algo así y no tengo podque contadte la histodía de cómo me queme da dengua. Además con un cadajo, no puedo hablad bien, adsi que te hablo después, ¿si? Hablamos entonces.

Lo escuche bufar de frustración y maldecir en voz baja.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Cuándo tienes tiempo?

—Buena pregunta— se lamentó y casi pude verlo presionar el puente de su nariz. —Um… bueno, tengo entrevistas esta tarde y aparentemente tengo que comprar más loción, así que, mierda, no sé… ¿tres o cuatro de la tarde?

Suspiré

—Bien. Te llamó luego. Adiós.

—Si, adiós.

Colgué y encontré a Rob mirándome feo.

—¿Qué PUTAS, Swan?— dijo furioso.

—¿Qué quiedes decid con "¿Qué putas?"— pregunté perpleja.

—Sabes perfectamente que quiero decir, señorita. Dejaste que tu ligeramente enloquecido ex novio pensara lo peor en cuanto a mi muy inocente papel en como tú lengua se puso así, y ahora probablemente vendrá aquí y tumbara todos mis muy bonitos dientes. Y es por eso que dije antes "¿QUE PUTAS?

Él gruño y yo me sonrojé.

—Do siento, Rob. Se pudso celoso y luego me enoje pod ponedse asi y hable sin pensad.

Caminó hacia el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar hielo.

—Bueno, si me mata Bella, jamás te voy a volver a hablar, créeme.

Me reí.

–Si, Sr. Pattindson.

Me dio un vaso con cubos de hielo.

—Ahora ponle hielo a esa monstruosidad de lengua, mujer. Me está dando asco y me pone cachondo al mismo tiempo.

Me reí y me puse un poco de hielo.

—Ah, ¿y Swan? No intentes comer Hot Pockets otra vez ¿ok? Obviamente no eres lo suficientemente cool para comerlos.

Me senté y suspiré.

_Gracias a Dios por eso._

Cinco horas después mi lengua ya casi había regresado a su tamaño normal, me senté en el sofá mientras Alice y Rob hacían su mejor intento de convencerme de tener una consulta con Jasper.

—Mira, Bella— argumentó Alice. —Edward obviamente está intentando acercarse a ti y parece que estas muy confundida de cómo lidiar con eso. Jasper puede ayudarte. Haz pasado por mucho en tu vida, con lo de Phil y Renee, con James y ahora con Edward… ¿no crees que con un poco de ayuda profesional, mejorarías mucho?

Rob asintió.

—Si, Swan. Es decir, mira lo mucho que ha ayudado a la pequeñita aquí. No ha dicho ni un solo insulto en todo el día y estoy absolutamente encantado… aunque la verdad no creo que le guste mucho si Jasper usa su milagrosa "terapia de verga" contigo.

Alice levantó la mano para torcer una tetilla de Rob. Él fácilmente la evadió.

—Por Dios, Alice. ¿De verdad lo estas intentando o solo eres así de patética?

Ella suspiró y lo ignoró.

—Entonces Bella, ¿llamó a Jas por ti?

Me paré y me giré hacía ellos.

—Miren chicos, de verdad apreció que piensen que soy una completa desquiciada que necesita terapia con urgencia, pero honestamente, estoy segura de poder con una llamada telefónica de Edward.

Rob bufó.

—¿Oh, Enserio? Porque no me pareció así esta mañana, Swan. Creo que tus exactas palabras fueron, "Rob, estoy tan enormemente jodida en este momento" ¿te recuerda a algo?

Alice tomó mis manos y trazó con delicadeza mis cicatrices.

—Cariño, solo queremos asegurarnos que estas mentalmente preparada para esto. No tengo idea de lo que Edward quiera hablarte, ¿y si son malas noticias? ¿Cómo vas a reaccionar?

—Alice, ya me las arreglare ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, ¿pueden dejar por favor de estar vigilándome como si cuidaran que no me fuera a suicidar?

Se miraron incómodos.

—¿No quieres que nos quedemos contigo?— preguntó Alice.

—¡No! Estaré bien. Váyanse a divertirse o algo.

Rob se veía horrorizado.

—¿Qué? ¿Juntos?

Alice intentó golpearlo. El esquivo su mano con facilidad.

—Pequeño, ahora esto solo es muy triste.

Ella gruño de frustración y le brinco encima, tomándolo de cabeza y golpeándolo con los nudillos.

—¿TE PARECE ESTO TRISTE, EH, PATTINSON? YA NO soy TAN PUTAMENTE PATÉTICA AHORA, ¿VERDAD PERRA?

Talló su cabeza con furia.

—¡OW! Dios, Alice ¡DETENTE! ¡En el CABELLO no, mujer! ¡NUNCA en el cabello!

Él la cargo y la arrojó al sofá después pasó los dedos con rapidez en su cabello, como si estuviera en pánico.

—Por Dios santo, irritante enana, ¿no entiendes lo mucho que tardó para que mi cabello luzca como si no le hubiera hecho nada?

Me reí y me senté junto a Alice que sonreía con satisfacción.

—¿Y qué harán ustedes dos?

Rob se sentó en la silla, todavía arreglándose el cabello.

—Bueno, podemos ir un rato a mi departamento ¿si quieres?

Un gesto raro pasó por la cara de Alice.

—Oh, ¿puedo llevar productos de limpieza?

Rob gimió.

—Si de verdad quieres…

Alice chilló y corrió por sus cosas.

Rob me miró preocupado.

—Swan… ¿estas segura de saber lo que haces?

Lo miré y sonreí, intentando ignorar las mariposas que lentamente se multiplicaban en mi estómago.

—Si Rob, estoy segura.

—¿Y si te dice que se equivocó y te quiere de vuelta?

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

_Mierda, esa es una buena pregunta. ¿Qué haría? ¿Olvidaría todo por lo que me hizo pasar? ¿Lo perdonaría de inmediato y correría a sus brazos? Suena lo suficientemente ridículo para ser algo que haría._

—Rob…— dije insegura, intentando descifrar mis sentimientos mientras intentaba explicárselos. —Nunca sentí lo que siento por él por otra persona en toda mi vida, y una parte de mi sabe que Edward y yo estamos hechos para estar juntos, pero también sé que todavía nos queda un largo camino que recorrer antes de que eso suceda, incluso si se da cuenta que fue un completo imbécil por dejarme. El daño ya esta hecho y él tiene que trabajar muy duro si me quiere de regreso.

Rob se pusó de pie y me sonrió. Alice regresó saltando a la habitación.

—Bien.

Los abracé a los dos y seguí mientras caminaban hacía la puerta.

—Mi querida Alice— dijo Rob con su acento británico más marcado. —¿Puedo hacer que te intereses en la gloria gastronómica que son los "Hot Pocket"?

Alice casi le gruñe.

—Pattinson… si te me acercas con una de esas cosas, te arranco el pito.

Rob se detuvo cuando llegaron a la puerta y miró a Alice.

—Alice. Eso de verdad me asustó.

Ella lo tomó del brazo emocionada.

—¿En serio? ¿Te asuste?

Él asintió.

—Absolutamente. Las bolas se me encogieron un poco.

Más rápido que un rayo, su mano voló hacía su tetilla y la giró con fuerza.

—¡OW! ¡No mames, Alice!

Alice brincó de arriba abajo de felicidad y lo abrazó.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Mi encanto está de vuelta. ¡La magia de la polla de Jasper se está acabando! ¡Sí!

Abrazó a Rob con fuerza y él gimió de dolor después saló del abrazó y abrió la puerta. Ella tocó su mejilla.

—Gracias, Pattsy.

Rob sobó su pecho mientras ella se adelantaba y se giró para darme un guiño.

—De nada, pequeña.

Sonreí para mí y cerré la puerta.

Bueno, esos dos de verdad tendrían una tarde muy interesante.

Hice una nota mental de sugerir que fuéramos a cenar todos juntos después de mi llamada telefónica. Comenzaba a sentirme como si hubiera pasado tiempo lamentándome y que una noche afuera con mis amigos era el empuje que necesitaba.

Tomé mi teléfono y lo miré, sabiendo que tenía que llamar a Edward y enfrentar la situación, cualquiera que fuera. De pronto, el silencio del apartamento me ahogaba.

_Vamos Bella, puedes hacerlo. Tú tranquila, y déjalo hablar._

Respiré profundo y marque el número y escuche el tono de entrada. Podía escuchar un palpitar en mis oídos mientras caminaba nerviosa, esperando desesperada el sonido de su voz.

—Teléfono de Edward Cullen. Habla Bree.

_Mierda._

—Hola Bree, soy Bella.

—Oh, hola Bella. Tipo ¿qué como estas?

—Realmente ordinaria, Bree. Gracias por preguntar. Escucha ¿está Edward por ahí?

—¿Aquí en el hotel? Oh si, obvio que esta.

Esperé… y esperé.

—Um, bueno, ¿puedo hablar con él?

Ella se rió con ganas y aleje el teléfono de mi oreja.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! No, Bella, lo siento. Él está aquí, pero tipo, que está haciendo una entrevista… algo así…

—¿Entrevista?— pregunté perpleja.

Se rió como loca otra vez y los vello de la nuca se me erizaron.

_¿Cómo putas es que Edward no la ha matado todavía? Jesús, me dejó por este tour y de alguna manera junto la paciencia para aguantar a la Srita. Exasperante e Irritante 2009. Eso esta muy mal de tantas maneras._

—Verás, organice un concurso con una de las estaciones de radio de aquí para recompensar tipo que a las admiradoras más leales de Edward, y las cien ganadoras podrán pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con él, y tipo preguntarle cosas y tomarse fotos y así.

Mi estomago se revolvió y mi voz salió dura y rápida.

—Dios santo, Bree ¡no mames! ¿Organizaste tiempo a solas con Edward y CIEN gritonas? ¿Qué putas estabas pensando?

Bree espetó de regreso.

—Dios, Bella. ¿A ti que te importa? Ya no eres su novia. YO estoy a cargo de su tour publicitario, no tú, así que tipo que lo que pienses y así no me importa.

Sentí explotar de rabia, quería meterme por el teléfono y moler a golpes a la perra esa. Apreté los dientes e intenté mantenerme calmada.

—Bree, ¿en donde esta Edward? Por favor no me digas que esta en el cuarto con las puñeteras gritonas.

Suspiró petulante.

—No es que te importe, Bella, pero sí, están tipo en uno de los cuartos de conferencias del hotel. Tipo que en el tercer piso, creo.

Tuve que concentrarme para no gritarle.

—Bree, ¿Por qué putas no estás con él?

—Como si me fuera a meter en un cuarto con cien chicas gritonas. Obvio que no.

La cabeza casi me explota de ira.

—Bree, Edward le tiene fobia a las gritonas ¡tonta incompetente! ¡Si hicieras bien tú trabajo, sabrias eso!

—De hecho si lo sabía, Bella— dijo de nuevo con petulancia. —Solo que pensé que tipo es muy tonto tenerle miedo a un montón de niñas. Es decir, Edward es tipo que muy alto y así. Obvio que estará bien, estoy segura.

_Vaca estúpida._

—Bree— dije enojada, todos mis intento de permanecer calmada habían desaparecido ante su total falta de consideración al hombre que se suponía debía cuidar. —Escúchame, y escúchame bien porque solo voy a decirte esto una vez antes de que empiece a gritarte, imbécil incompetente. Lleva tu patético culo a ese cuarto en este puto momento, y saca a Edward de ahí ¿me entendiste? Porque si no lo haces, me subiré al primer puto avión hacía San Francisco y te voy a moler a golpes. ¿Me escuchaste?

Solo silencio.

—¡¿BREE?

—Rayos, Bella. No tienes que ponerte tipo ruda y así—. Escuche una puerta abrirse, seguido de pasos. —De todas formas es tiempo de que terminen y así.

Intenté calmar mi respiración mientras escuchaba a Bree bajar las escaleras. Escuche chillidos y voces conforme se acercaba a la habitación. Una puerta se abrió y el ruido se hizo más fuerte.

—OK, TODAS— Bree gritó a la multitud. —EL TIEMPO, TIPO QUE SE ACABO. DESPÍDANSE DE EDWARD… SE TIENE QUE IR.

Aleje el teléfono de mi oído cuando los gritos casi me dejan sorda.

_Oh Dios, Edward debe estar loco._

Caminé de un lado a otro furiosa mientras intentaba averiguar qué pasaba. Podía escuchar voces mascullando y de pronto los gritos disminuyeron. Debían estar fuera de la habitación.

Escuche ruidos y luego una voz insegura sin aliento.

—¿Bella?

_Se oye terrible._

—¿Edward? Hey, ¿estás bien?

Dejo salir un respiro estrangulado.

—Están por todas partes, Bella… todas gritando y chillando… arañándome por fotos y autógrafos. En el hotel de LA, todas eran muy amables y educadas y estabas tú para controlarlas, pero aquí…

Apreté los puños.

_Esto no debió haber pasado. Cuando Alice se entere, Bree quedara hecha polvo ante su mirada laser. Tendrá suerte si le pagan algo._

—Edward, solo respira ¿sí? Estas bien. Ya estas fuera y todo está bien.

Lo escuché respirar profundo.

—Bella, sigue hablando, por favor. Distráeme, o te juro que iré directo al bar y beberé hasta quedar en coma.

Mierda. Hablaba en serio. Podía escuchar el pánico en su voz.

—Um… ok. Bueno, ¿Recuerdas cuando hablaste antes, y no podía hablar bien? Bueno, fue porque Rob pensó en ser útil y me hizo el desayuno esta mañana, así que me dio estas cosas espantosas que se llaman "Hot Pocket" y que al parecer lo cocino en las llamas del Hades porque cuando mordí la puta cosa, ardientes jugos del infierno llenaron mi lengua, quemándola y haciendo que se hinchara como un maldito globo y luego pasé toda la mañana hablando como un puñetero personaje de los Loony Tunes con un vergonzoso impedimento del habla que mutó por una pasta radioactiva y quedo transformado en el Dios Monstruo del mal hablar.

Escuché una pequeña risa y mi corazón se apretó otra vez. _Dios, como extrañe ese sonido._

—Edward Anthony Cullen— dije con dureza. —¿Te estás riendo de mi intenso dolor físico y psicológico.

Se rió otra vez. _Gracias Señor_.

—Oh, Dios no, Swan. No me atrevería. No soy tan estúpido como para siquiera pensar que aunque estemos en diferentes ciudades, encontrarías alguna forma de patearme el culo.

Sonreí como loca.

—Chico listo.

—¿Cómo esta tú lengua?

—Gorda como una serpiente.

Se rió más.

—Oh Dios, eso esta tan mal.

—¡Ni me digas! Siento como si hubiera chupado un rallador.

Bufó y yo hice lo mismo, los dos riendo por primera vez desde… bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nuestra risa murió y él suspiro.

—¿Cómo haces eso?— me preguntó con voz suave.

—¿Hacer qué?— pregunté perpleja.

—¿Hacerme reír incluso cuando siento que quiero arrancarme la piel?

Se me atoró el aliento en los pulmones.

—Yo… um…

Los dos nos quedamos callados.

_Wow, eso fue raro. Por un segundo sentí como si fuéramos amigos otra vez. Como si nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros._

_Y así de repente, la sensación se fue._

Cuando habló otra vez, su voz se oía tensa y dura.

—Um… Bella, escucha… necesito decirte algo.

De pronto me puse muy nerviosa.

—Okey.

—Dios… esto es difícil—. Hizo una pausa y lo imaginé pasando las manos por su cabello. —Um… después del… accidente… en el hospital… te dije unas cosas… bueno, muchas cosas, que… eh… bueno… estaba intentando decirte algo, pero creo que la cague y ahora… Dios… y ahora, solo quiero decirte… oh, ¡carajo! Practique esto en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué putas no puedo decir lo que quiero por una vez en la vida?

—Está bien, Edward. Sea lo que sea, solo dilo. Por favor.

Suspiró frustrado.

—Bella, no sé porque de pronto me es tan putamente difícil hablar contigo, y lo odio. Y sé que es mi culpa. Solo quiero que no pienses que me fui porque… no te respeto… porque si lo hago. Nunca respete más a nadie en mi vida entera.

Cerré los ojos e intenté entender lo que me estaba diciendo. No estaba diciendo que me amaba o que me extrañaba. ¿Estaba diciendo que me respetaba? ¿Qué putas?

—¿Es lo que querías decirme?—, pregunté dolida y confundida. —¿Qué me respetas?

Bufó ruidosamente.

—No… bueno si, pero no.

—Edward por favor, no entiendo que quieres decirme. Solo deja de dar trabas y dilo, por favor. Me estas matando.

Hizo una pausa y yo contuve el aliento.

—Bella, quiero decirte que todas las cosas que James me dijo de tu pasado, que nada de eso me importa, y no quiero que pienses, jamás en tu vida que fue por eso por lo que me fui, porque eso no tuvo nada que ver. Bueno, si tuvo algo que ver pero solo porque me pone tan putamente furioso pensar en lo que esos animales te hicieron, tanto que me asustaba tener tanta ira homicida dentro de mí, ¿si me entiendes?

Pasé saliva cuando entendí sus palabras.

—Si… pero Edward, necesitas entender algo. Ellos no me hicieron algo que no les dejara hacer. Nunca me forzaron o me violaron. Yo estuve de acuerdo… con todas las cosas.

Apreté los ojos e intenté imaginar la expresión en su cara.

No pude.

—¿Edward?

—Sí.

—Por favor di algo.

Estuvo en silencio por un momento y luego hablo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo permitías?

Sacudí la cabeza mientras recordaba el estado mental en el que estaba en ese entonces.

—Pensaba que lo merecía. Pensaba que era un animal que necesitaba ser castigado.

Su voz era oscura y pesada.

—Bella…

—No me tengas lastima, Edward.

Exhalo con fuerza.

—No te tengo lastima, Bella. Me siento putamente furioso. Como siempre.

—¿Estas enojado conmigo?— dije con voz ronca, apretando la quijada.

—¿Qué? Dios, Bella ¡No! Estoy enojado conmigo.

_Ok, ahora no entiendo nada._

—¿Por qué?

Su voz era afilada.

—¡Porque debí haberte ayudado! ¡Debí haber hecho algo para que eso no hubiera pasado!

—Edward ¡es imposible que te culpes por eso! ¡Ni siquiera me conocías en ese entonces!

—¡Entonces debí conocerte en ese entonces, mierda! Debí haberte encontrado antes y tuve que protegerte… y salvarte.

—No hubieras logrado nada— susurré. —Incluso aunque te conociera, no hubieras hecho mucha diferencia.

—¡Con un carajo que si!

—Edward, créeme… no hubieras logrado algo. Algunas cosas no pueden arreglarse por alguien más. No puedes salvar a alguien que piensa que no merece ser salvado.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me di cuenta de lo mucho que eran ciertas, no solo para mí, si no en Edward también.

_¿Es por eso que me dejo? ¿Por qué sabe que no puedo ayudarlo?_

—¿Tú mereces ser salvado, Edward?— pregunte en voz baja.

Esperé mientras escuchaba su respiración, imaginando el subir y bajar de su pecho. ¿Fue por eso que no le dijo a Bree que se fuera a la mierda cuando lo forzó a estar en un cuarto llena de gritonas? ¿Por qué pensaba que necesitaba ser castigado?

Mi corazón latió incomodo mientras el silencio crecía entre nosotros.

—Quiero merecerlo—. Susurró

_Quería ir con él y abrazarlo hasta que se diera cuenta de lo asombroso que era._

—Pero no crees que lo merezcas—. Dije como si fuera un hecho.

—No.

Sabía cómo se sentía, y odiaba eso.

Suspiré.

—¿Tú terapeuta no te ha ayudado en algo?

—Lo está intentando. Tiene unos… métodos muy interesantes.

—¿Cómo cuales?

Se quedo callado.

—Bueno… um… que te llamará hoy fue su idea.

Un dolor intenso atravesó mi pecho.

_Claro. Por supuesto. Edward solo quiso hablar contigo porque el Dr. Phil lo sugirió. Perfecto._

Se dio cuenta de mi dolor y dijo rápidamente.

—Bella, por favor no pienses que no quiero hablar contigo, porque si quiero. Todos los días tengo que detenerme de llamarte porque me pediste que no lo hiciera y siendo honesto, estaba cagado de miedo de saber cómo te sentías porque te he causado tanto puto dolor que me hace sentir enfermo. Y no creí que tú quisieras hablar conmigo aunque te llamara, y luego pasó lo de ayer en la noche y fue raro porque me sentí tan putamente lejos de ti, en todos los aspectos. Y tan solo de pensar que pasas tiempo con Rob me vuelve loco, solo el escuchar tu voz… me hizo sentir… Dios, no sé. Esto suena estúpido, pero… me hizo sentir como si, de alguna manera aún siguiéramos conectados, a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho. Así que si, Emmett como que me presionó para que hoy te llamará, pero estoy feliz de que me obligara a hacerlo porque hablar contigo… oh Dios, Bella… hablar contigo…

Dejo de intentar buscar las palabras correctas. Podía sentir la emoción crecer en mi interior.

—Hablar contigo me hace creer que necesito hacer lo que sea para tenerte de vuelta en mi vida, de cualquier manera en la que tú quieras, porque hablar contigo me recuerda de la mujer tan putamente maravillosa que eres y de lo mucho que te necesito y de lo mucho que te deseo. Y aunque sé que no te merezco, algún día me voy a asegurar de merecerte.

Me mordí el labio y sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas. Una risa desesperada salió de mí.

—Cullen, esa fue la manera más compleja de decirme que me extrañas.

Él también rió, su voz era áspera y grave.

—Bella— dijo con voz ronca. —De verdad te extraño. Tanto, tanto.

—¿Te das cuenta? Eso fue más fácil.

Me limpié las mejillas y suspiré.

El se quedo callado y puedo jurar que lo escuche sollozar un poco.

—Bella— dijo inseguro. —¿Me odias… por haberte dejado?

Me tallé la cara con las manos.

_Dios, Edward, ¿Por qué mejor no me pides que te explique el proceso de la fusión nuclear? Eso sería mucho más fácil y menos complicado de contestar._

—¿Odio el hecho de que te fueras? Si. ¿Odio que rompieras mi corazón? Si. ¿Odio el hecho de que eres un grandísimo imbécil y pendejo? Si.

Respiré profundo y controle las emociones que amenazaban con salir de mi interior.

—¿Pero te odio a ti, Edward? No—, se me cerró la garganta dolorosamente. —No creo que sea capaz de odiarte. Pero no te perdono y aún quiero molerte a golpes por lastimarme.

Suspiro entrecortadamente.

—Puedo vivir con eso— dijo suavemente. —De verdad espero que me muelas a golpes la próxima vez que te vea. De hecho, insisto en que lo hagas.

Sonreí a pesar de todo.

—Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, Cullen.

—Adelante, Swan— dijo juguetón. —¿De verdad crees que tus diminutas manos de niña pueden lastimar mi muy masculina cara?

Solté una carcajada.

—No, pero estoy segura que mis diminutos pies de niña pueden patear tus masculinas bolas hasta meterlas en tu cuerpo.

Gimió con fuerza.

—Oh Cristo. Me pone nervioso de solo pensarlo.

—Que bueno.

Los dos nos reímos y de pronto lo sentí tan cerca que sentía que podía tocarlo.

La risa murió para dar lugar al silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía en qué lugar estaba, pero tampoco estábamos dispuestos a ignorar el progreso que acabamos de hacer.

—Así que— dije poca segura. —¿Qué pasará ahora?

Suspiró, sabiendo exactamente a lo que me refería.

—No lo sé.

Me mordí el labio.

_Pasos pequeños, Swan. Solo manteen las cosas casuales y ve que pasa._

—Bueno, ¿me puedes llamar mañana? ¿Cómo está tu agenda?

Gimió.

—¿Mañana? Bree me organizo otra junta con las gritonas. Dios, Bella, la chica me está volviendo loco. Me deja solo en las entrevistas, me agenda cosas sin decirme, se olvida de llevar consigo los comunicados y carpetas de prensa. En resumen, es tan útil como un caballo de carreras con tres piernas.

—Edward, ¿Por qué no le has dicho todo esto a Alice? Tú SABES que hará algo al respecto.

—Por supuesto que lo hará, pero conociendo a Alice asesinará a Bree de forma horrible y luego tendré una hermana asesina. O peor aún, la va a despedir para venir ella en su lugar y por muy insoportable que es Bree, al menos no me golpea cuando hago mal una entrevista.

Me reí.

—Bueno, me gustaría decir que me siento mal por ti, pero tenías una publicista muy chingona para encargarse de todo eso, pero en tu infinita sabiduría la despediste y escogiste a Bree. Apesta ser tú.

Se quedo callado, no esperaba que hiciera eso.

—La verdad es que si. Y por cierto ¿Qué le paso a esa publicista? ¿Aún sigue trabajando?

La emoción en su voz me sorprendió.

—Um… no por el momento. Se está tomando un poco de tiempo libre después de que su novio la dejara.

Su voz alcanzó el teléfono y me sentí envuelta en seda.

—Que pendejo más idiota. Por favor dile que lo siento… por lo de su novio imbécil.

Pasé saliva con dificultad.

—Eso haré.

—¿También puedes decirle que cometí un error al despedirla? Pensé que podía hacerlo sin ella, pero al igual que todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, estaba completa y totalmente equivocado.

El aliento se me quedo en los pulmones.

—Edward ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Bella… Dios… ya ni sé lo que estoy diciendo. Estoy tan confundido que me duele la cabeza.

Apreté los ojos y me talle las sienes.

—Se cómo te sientes.

—Bella— dijo con cuidado. —Se que no tengo ningún derecho en pedirte algo después de todo lo que te hice, pero entre más hablo contigo, más deseo que estés aquí y sé que es algo egoísta d mi parte y no tengo idea de cómo funcionaría, pero estoy seguro que podría lidiar con todas estas mierdas si tú estuvieras aquí.

—Edward…

—Bella, espera, solo escucha ¿sí? No te estoy pidiendo que regreses conmigo. No creo que ninguno de los dos esté listo para eso en este momento, y no estoy pidiendo que me perdones, porque si fuera tú haría que trabajaras un chingo para apenas considerarlo… ni siquiera estoy pidiendo que seas mi amiga si piensas que todavía no estás lista, pero… por favor, considera ser mi publicista por el resto del tour. Prometo mantener las cosas estrictamente profesionales entre los dos, y juro ser el rock star más responsable, obediente y menos temperamental que hayas conocido.

Mi mente trabajaba como loca y mi corazón se me quería salir del pecho. Esto era lo último que hubiera esperado de él.

Tenia sentimientos encontrados: sorpresa, ira, felicidad, ansiedad. Hacían caos en mi ya errático cerebro y tuve que sentarme para evitar caerme al puto piso.

—¿Tú quieres que yo… vaya… y sea tu publicista?

Hice una mueca al escuchar lo aguda que era mi voz.

—Si. Por favor, Bella.

Pensé en la idiota de Bree y su completa falta de interés en los nervios de Edward. Recordé el pánico en su voz cuando me dijo que iba a tomar hasta entrar en coma y lo que hubiera pasado y si no lo hubiera calmado. Pensé en el anhelo de su voz cuando me dijo que me extrañaba… y luego recordé el agujero que dejo en mi corazón cuando me dijo que no quería que fuera con él.

Dios santo. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a arrancar la pequeña capa de cicatrización que comenzaba a proteger mis heridas? Habia tantas maneras de que esto saliera tan horriblemente mal y cada una de ellas pasaba frente a mis ojos.

¿Por qué putas lo estaba considerando? ¿Por qué no le decía que se fuera a la mierda? ¿Por qué no le arrojaba su estúpida, egoísta oferta en la cara y maldecía su nombre?

_Porque te necesita, Swan, y te guste o no, tu también lo necesitas._

_No lo necesito. He estado progresando muy bien yo sola._

_Claro, ahogando tus penas en helado y golpeando inocentes actores Britanicos. _

Mierda. Odio cuando mi consciencia tiene razón. Vaca insufrible.

—¿Bella?

—Lo estoy pensando—, espete.

—Oh. Ok.

Me tallé los ojos.

—Edward. Lo siento. Es solo que… Dios, no estoy seguro de que eso funcione.

—Entiendo—. Dijo en voz baja.

—Es que, hemos estado separados por una semana y todo esta muy fresco todavía, y estoy segura que todavía tienes problemas que resolver, y tienes a Emmett y probablemente yo solo sea una distracción, y…

—Esta bien, Bella— me interrumpió. —No me debes nada y mucho menos una explicación. De todas formas era una idea muy loca. Te traté muy mal y no merezco tenerte…

—Edward, cierra la puta boca—, dije, de pronto muy enojada. —Si escucho las palabras "no merezco" salir de tu boca otra vez, voy arruinar tu bonita cara, ¿me entendiste?

—Um… si, Bella.

Suspiré.

—Voy a pensar en lo que me pediste, ¿okey? No puedo darte más que eso. No sé si es una buena idea, para ninguno de los dos, pero definitivamente lo voy a pensar.

Él exhalo y cuando hablo otra vez, su voz estaba grave de emoción.

—Gracias, Bella. En serio.

—Te llamó mañana para decirte mi desición.

—Ok.

—Adiós, Edward.

—Adiós, Bella. Hablamos mañana.

Colgué y suspiré profundamente.

_Dios santo, Swan ¿a quien crees que engañas? No tienes que pensar nada. Sabes muy bien que lo vas a hacer._

_Si, pero él no lo sabe y creo que merece sufrir un poco hasta que decida decírselo._

_Perra malvada._

_Cállate. Tenemos que empacar._

**Se me cierran los ojitos de sueño así que no revise la última parte, si hay errores hagan como si no estuvieran ahí :)**

**Bueno una vez más me disculpo por el tiempo que tarde haciendo estoy y prometo darme prisa para el próximo. Ah y si hay chicas que leen mi historia "Tu" estoy a nada de terminarla, en unos días tendrán (por fin) capitulo nuevo. **

**¿Qué tal les pareció Rob? ¿Los Hot Pockets? ¿El progreso de Edward? ¿La decisión de Bella? ¿Su parte favorita? ¿Qué les pareció el tráiler de "On the Road"?**

**Y mis amadas ROBSTEN… no están tan feliz como yo de las fotos que han salido de Kris y Rob. Demasiadas preguntas…**

**Se que no me lo merezco, pero dejen un review, me encanta leer cuando me mientan la madre :D **


	23. Reunión

**Ya sé, como siempre me tarde mucho, pero bueno las chicas que están en el grupo de facebook están al tanto de casi todo lo que me mantuvo ocupada tooodo este tiempo (principalmente la universidad, parciales y ordinarios).**

**Bueno, solo la mitad del capítulo está editado y revisado. Las maravillosas y hermosas niñas del grupo de Las Gritonas me dijeron que lo dejara como estaba y que lo subiera de una puta vez. (Tal vez no dijeron de una puta vez, pero de seguro lo pensarón!)**

**Las dejo leer y nos vemos abajo.**

**Capitulo 23. Reunión.**

**BPOV**

—¡Rob, suéltalo!

—¡Tú suéltalo, Swan!

—¡Es MI maleta!

—Si… bueno… la voy a confiscar antes de que hagas algo realmente estúpido.

—Ir a ver a Edward no es algo estúpido…

—Respuesta equivocada.

—Además, voy por asuntos profesionales.

—Respuesta equivocada, de nuevo.

Lo miré furiosa y jale con fuerza la maleta hacia mí. Él también me miro enojado y la jalo hacía él.

Bufó exasperado.

—Swan, si te detuvieras a pensar esto por un segundo, te darías cuenta de lo mala que es esta idea.

—LO HE PENSADO BIEN Rob, y estoy decidida.

—Entonces ¡CAMBIA DE OPINIÓN!

Jale con toda mi fuerza al mismo tiempo que él soltó la maleta y yo caí con fuerza de culo. El resopló de risa y después me volvió a ver enojado.

—Y no intentes distraerme con tu hilarante torpeza. ¡No va a funcionar!

Su cabeza giro y le habló a Alice quien estaba murmurando en su teléfono mientras estaba reclinada en la cama.

—¡Alice! ¡Podrías POR FAVOR convencer a esta irracional persona ex indigente?

Alice rio como tonta, ni siquiera escuchando a Rob.

—Oh si, Jasper, eso fue maravilloso… y tu lengua… ¡ungh!

Rob frunció el ceño y puso las manos en las caderas.

—¡ALICE!

Ella de inmediato giró la mirada hacía él y Rob se encogió un poco.

—¿QUÉ?— gritó mientras ponía la mano sobre la bocina del teléfono.

Rob se acercó y comenzó a sacar la ropa que estaba intentando empacar en mi ahora abierta maleta.

—¿Estás de acuerdo en que Swan haga esto?— preguntó enojado, arrebatándome varias playeras y arrojándolas a través de la habitación.

—De hecho, si estoy de acuerdo— dijo Alice con calma, ignorando la ropa que salía volando. —Ella siempre fue mi primera opción para ir a ese tour y por lo que me ha contado algunas cosas se han ido a la mierda, y si ella no va y le mete la razón a golpes a la perra de Bree, tal vez tenga que contratar a un asesino profesional para que se encargue de ella.

La boca de Rob se abría y se cerraba de incredulidad.

—¿Estas hablando de trabajo? ¿Y qué tal Edward?

Metí un par de jeans. Rob los tomó y los arrojo al suelo.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—¿Y Edward qué, Rob?

—El tipo la arrojó a una puta mesa de vidrio Alice, luego rompió con ella cruelmente ¿y ahora va a regresar con él?

Toqué la chaqueta que Rob intentaba quitar de la maleta y se la arrebate.

—Ok escúchame Brit Boy. En primera, NO voy a regresar con él.

—¡Pura mierda!

—¡Pattinson, fuiste TÚ el que me dijo que intentara entender por lo que Edward estaba pasando!— vacié el cajón de mi ropa interior en la malea y aleje las manos de Rob a golpes. —¿Y AHORA me dices que no es una buena idea?

—Bueno, eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que estas completamente DESQUICIADA, Swan… es decir… Oh Dios… ¿Qué putas?— Rob tomó una de mis microscópicas tangas y la levantó con aire acusador. —Swan, ¿Qué PUTAS es esto?

Me crucé de brazos.

—Es ropa interior, Rob. ¿Qué putas parece?

Entrecerró los ojos al diminuto triangulo de tela.

—Bueno, parece como si Papá tanga y Mami tanga cogieron como conejos y produjeron esta diminuta bebé tanga la cual debería estar encerrada en una jaula en algún lugar hasta que creciera como debe de ser. ¿Era ESTO a lo que te referías a "estrictamente profesional"? ¡Por que parece "estrictamente para coger"!

Arrojó la tanga y cayo con suavidad en la cara de Alice. El aire se lleno de tensión cuando ella la agarró y hablo con voz demasiado calmada en el teléfono.

—¿Jaz? Te hablo luego. Tengo que torturar y asesinar a un flacucho actor, ¿Qué?... oh, seguro… lo golpeare un par de veces por ti.

Rob se hizo para atrás y gritó.

—¡Jasper! ¡Por favor ven aquí y sácale a cogidas lo escalofriante a tu mujer! ¡Sus poderes están ganando fuerza!

Alice sonrió amenazadora y colgó el teléfono.

—No te preocupes, seré tan dócil como una gatita pero solo por un par de horas más, pero hasta entonces, no me estés chingando, Chico-Quijada.

Brinco de la cama, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y nos miro furiosa a los dos. Rob por instinto se puso detrás de mí mientras movía su mirada laser entre los dos.

—¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? — dijo con sospecha. —¿De qué putas se trata todo esto? ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? Porque Rob, en este momento estas actuando como un novio celoso. Y tú Bella, lo estas dejando portarse así.

Rob tartamudeo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Un… que? ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Por Dios santo pequeñita. ¿No puedo preocuparme por mi amiga? ¡No siento esas cosas por Bella! Y mucho menos desde que me vomito encima.

Alice me miró.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Rob dice la verdad, Alice. Si le vomite encima—. Entornó su mirada láser y mi cara comenzó a quemarse. —Ow, detente. Por favor, Alice. Tú SABES que no hay nada entre nosotros. Jesús, no me atrae para NADA.

Rob asintió.

—¡Cierto! ¿Ves?— luego pareció como si un foco se hubiera encendido en su cabeza y luego se me quedo viendo. —Espera… ¿ni siquiera te atraigo un poquito? ¿Qué tal el cabello, y los ojos, y la quijada? Y eso sin mencionar el puñetero acento. ¿No te gusta NADA?

Mire a Rob incrédula.

—Rob…

Giró para verme.

—Al menos podías INTENTAR no hablar como si te diera asco. ¡Tengo sentimientos!

Gruñí.

—¡ROB! ¡Enfócate!

—Oh, cierto— miró a Alice. —Mira, solo estoy preocupado de que salga lastimada otra vez. ¡No quiero encerrarme de nuevo en el baño como si estuviera en una puñetera película de terror! Finalmente comenzaba a sentirse mejor y no como si quisiera golpear algo siempre (principalmente yo) ¿y las estas mandando de vuelta con él? ¡No puedo creer que estés tan tranquila con todo esto!

Alice caminó hacía Rob y lo tomó de las manos y le hablo en voz baja y tranquilizadora.

—Awww cariño, mirate… todo protector con Bella de una manera petulante e irritante. Creo que es adorable.

Rob arrugó la cara.

—Dios mío, Alice. Soy un hombre, no un maldito cachorro. ¿Podrías por favor no llamarme adorable?

—Oh, eres tan adorable cuando estas enojado. ¡Quien es un adorable muchacho! — dijo con voz de bebé. Se puso de puntitas y le tocó la nariz. —Tú lo eres ¿verdad? ¡Eres tan tierno!— le pellizco las mejillas.

Rob le gruño y le enseño el dedo. Alice soltó una risita.

—Mira Rob, YO SÉ lo idiota que ha sido mi hermano, créeme, pero creó que él y Bella arreglaran su problemas más rápido si están juntos en vez de estar separados… solo quiero que los dos sean felices. ¿No quieres TÚ que Bella sea feliz, Rob?

Rob me miró y luego le entornó los ojos a Alice.

—Te maldigo mujer, a ti y a tus argumentos racionales y lógicos.

De pronto el teléfono de Alice sonó, ella miró la pantalla y luego masculló.

—Genial. Como si no tuviera suficiente de personas estúpidas en mi día, aquí viene una cantidad putamente monstruosa—. Apretó un botón. —Hola Bree. ¿Qué pasa?— su cara se arrugo de preocupación. —¿Qué? ¡BREE! Alto… no puedo entender ni una puta palabra de lo que estás diciendo… ¡habla más lento por el amor de Dios!— comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. —Bien, ahora. Tranquilízate, desde el principio… aja… aja… oh, jodeme… ¿Cómo lo consiguió?... ¡por el amor de Dios! Puta madre ¿hablas en serio? ¿Edward sabe de esto?... Bien. NO le digas. Me encargare de eso cuando llegue… si Bree, voy a ir allá. Bella y yo te veremos en Seattle… BREE ¡CÁLMATE CON UNA CHINGADA! Bree… escúchame… por favor… no tengo intención de dañarte físicamente a menos ¡que sigas hablando como una loca! Mira, mantén todo en control hasta que llegue y luego me encargare de todo ¿de acuerdo?... claro… te veo mañana.

Alice me miró.

—Bueno, las cosas se están yendo a la mierda. Supongo que iré contigo Bells.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué había pasado, Rob saltó y se acercó a nosotras.

—Bueno si la pequeñita va, entonces yo también.

Alice y yo solo lo vimos y le dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—No.

—Miren, NO me voy a quedar aquí solo mientras ustedes viajan a través de todo el país todas emocionadas y glamorosas. Además, así podre vigilar más de cerca a Edward solo en caso de que tenga más mesas de vidrio a los que quiera arrojarte.

Alice lo miró furiosa.

—Pattinson, en primer lugar, Bella y yo vamos por asuntos de trabajo, no a emborracharnos y a dejar que nos metan mano, no somos las putas de las Kardashian, y en segundo lugar, ¿Qué carajos crees que mi hermano vaya a hacer cuando aparezcas con Bella?

Rob tragó saliva nervioso.

—No le tengo miedo a Edward— Alice se acercó a él lentamente. —Pero tú, bueno me tienes aterrado. ¡Aléjate duende del mal!

Se tapo los pezones y se hizo para atrás.

—Rob— Alice le advirtió. —Tengo que arreglar un montón de mierdas en este momento, y lo último que necesito es que tú y Edward tengan una "pelea" por Miss Tetas Calientes de aquí…

Me sonrojé.

—Gracias, nena.

—No hay de qué. Así que o nos ayudas a empacar o te vas a casa, porque NO iras con nosotras, ¿entendiste?

Rob se puso a dar vueltas y Alice rápidamente se sentó en la cama junto a mí, arrojando ropa al azar adentro de la maleta y con cara de enojada.

—Bien—. Dijo Rob petulante. —Voy a ayudar, pero solo porque yo así lo escogí, y no porque me amenazaste, diminuta nazi aterradora.

Alice sonrió de satisfacción.

—Sigue diciéndote eso Pattsy, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—¿Qué quería Bree?— pregunte intrigada.

Alice rodó los ojos.

—Te cuento en la mañana. Pero te puedo decir que es muy probable que para mañana en la tarde seré hija única porque voy asesinar al idiota de mi hermano. Ahora, tengo que comprar un boleto de avión, hacer arreglos para que el auto nos recoja en la mañana, empacar y luego cogerme a mi novio, así que más vale que ustedes dos se porten bien, luego hablaré con ustedes.

Salió de la habitación mientras marcaba en su teléfono. En cuanto se fue, Rob comenzó a sacar la ropa de mi maleta otra vez. Gemí con fuerza. Me tomó de la mano e hizo que me pusiera de pie.

—Mira Bella. Todavía estas a tiempo de cambiar de opinión, ¿vas a porque te sienes responsable de proteger a Edward? Porque si esa es la razón, estoy seguro que Alice es muy capaz de hacer eso sin tu ayuda.

—¿Eso sería antes o después de que ella lo mate?— pregunte secamente. Miré hacia abajo y en vez de ver la mano de Rob, vi las de Edward, sosteniendo mis dedos con suavidad, su pulgar acariciando mi piel. Miré hacia arriba y sonreí. —Rob, iré porque… necesito ver que es lo que queda entro los dos, si es que queda algo. Necesito verlo.

Miró hacia abajo por unos segundos y después soltó mi mano, talló su cara y suspiró con pesadez.

—Bueno aún así no me gusta, pero supongo que es tu decisión ¿no?— me miró. —Swan, por favor dime que sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con fuerza.

—Sé que es lo que estoy haciendo, Pattsy. Confía en mí.

Se hizo para atrás.

—Solo prométeme que no saltaras a la cama con él de inmediato… por favor. NO puedo ser la única persona aquí que no tenga sexo.

Lo miré horrorizada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes sexo? Según lo que dicen las revistas tienes la verga bien metida en el coño de muchas actrices.

Rodó los ojos.

—Sí, ya quisiera. Lo más cerca que he estado de tener un encuentro sexual recientemente es cuando Alice y tú retuercen mis pezones de manera irritante y dolorosa y puedes decirme que estoy loco pero eso no me excita en lo más mínimo. Así que, por favor, únete al celibato conmigo.

Me reí.

—Ok, pero solo porque no puedo permitir que seas patético tú solo.

Asintió con solemnidad.

—Lo aprecio y lo acepto.

Nos sonreímos pero después frunció el ceño y dije.

—Ahora, con un carajo, ayúdame a empacar antes de que me vea obligada a patearte el culo.

De inmediato comenzó a recoger ropa por todo el cuarto.

—Dios— masculló. —¿Por qué me dan tanto miedo las mujeres frustradas sexualmente?

Arrojó la ropa en la cama antes de mirar dentro de mis maletas y hacer una mueca.

—Um… bueno, solo para asegurarme de que Edward no se sienta tentado de arrojarte al suelo y cogerte hasta la locura, tendré que confiscarte esto.

Levanto mis tangas y las tocó maravillado. Me reí.

—Rob, apreció que intentes protegerme, pero si sacas eso entonces voy a terminar no usando ropa interior, y estoy segurísima de que eso pondrá más loco a Edward.

Me miró y luego pestañeo, luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, metiendo la ropa interior en sus bolsillos mientras salía.

—Entonces estas linduras son mías.

—¡Pattinson! Eres un sucio pervertido ¿lo sabías?— le grité.

—¡Se necesita uno para reconocer a otro, Swan!— dijo, mientras la puerta del apartamento se cerraba con fuerza detrás de él.

Iba a extrañar a ese loco chico británico.

**EPOV**

Caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta, mi corazón latía como queriendo salir de mi pecho.

_Ella ya debería estar aquí. Su avión aterrizó hace casi una hora. ¿Dónde carajos esta?_

Bella me había llamado anoche para decirme que vendría, y desde entonces mi pulso había estado alterado como si acabara de correr un maldito maratón. Casi no dormí, no había comido y en las tres horas desde que había llegado a Seattle, había descubierto que era físicamente incapaz de mantenerme quieto. Mis manos se movían nerviosas mientras hacia un hoyo en el pasillo del hotel.

Me forcé a detenerme y respire profundo.

Mala idea.

De pronto fui consciente de un ruido extremadamente irritante y el incesante ruido que había intentado desesperadamente bloquear ahora se había metido en mi cerebro.

—Y tipo que entonces ella dijo, "¿Quién crees que ganaría en una pelea? ¿EC o John Mayer?" Y yo tipo estaba tipo de que, bueno ¡dah! ¡EC por supuesto! Y ella esta tipo, "Bueno EC no hace ejercicio, y Mayer tipo que hace ejercicio todo el tiempo" Y yo tipo que le dije "Bueno, eso es porque Mayer cambio sus bolas por una vagina y deberías preguntarle cuantas calorías hay en todas esas cosas que se come ahora, porque tipo que él es totalmente una NIÑA… y aunque EC es un cabrón perezoso, tipo que OBVIO tiene un cuerpo genial porque te espié un poco anoche cuando te quitaste la playera para el masaje y esa es la razón por la que tire el aceite, porque tipo que estaba ¡OMG OMG! ¿Cómo puede verse así? Como sea, tipo que dije, "No oh amiga, EC obvio que le gana a Mayer" y ella estaba tipo de "Claro que no" y yo le dije "Claro que si" y ella dijo, "Mayer se chinga a EC" y yo tipo que dije, "Si, claro, solo si le jala el cabello y lo rasguña…

—¡BREE!— dije, con mucha más fuerza de lo que esperaba.

Me miró sorprendida. Pase las manos por el cabello y suspiré.

—Lo siento. Mira, estoy preocupado por Bella. Ya debería estar aquí, ¿podrías por favor ir a la recepción para ver si está ahí?

Ella me miró como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

—Um… seguro. ¿Sabes que Alice también viene, verdad?

La mire enojado. _Me estas jodiendo ¿verdad? _

—¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Um… anoche.

Gemí. _Como si no me tuviera lo suficiente mal ver a Bella otra vez, ahora tengo que soportar a mi hermana también. _Qué grandísima mamada.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme eso, Bree?— pregunte molesto, presionando el puente de mi nariz y apretando los dientes. —¿Estabas esperando hasta que Alice apareciera aquí y me diera mis propias bolas para el almuerzo? ¿Hubiera sido ese el tiempo perfecto?— mi voz se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte y no me importaba en lo absoluto. —Bree, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que me dijeras menos acerca de John Mayer y sus pendejadas y más de las cosas QUE DEBO saber, como, por ejemplo, ¡QUE MI HERMANA VENÍA HOY! ¿No lo crees, carajo?

La miré mientras su rostro decaía, su mirada cayó a sus zapatos y se movía incomoda.

—Um… seguro EC. Lo siento. Eh… mejor me voy para ver si puedo encontrar a Bella.

La mire enojado. Ella se fue rápidamente hacía la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella.

—Mierda— murmuré, poniendo las manos en mis caderas y sacudiendo la cabeza. _De verdad me estoy descontrolando._

—Entonces dime, ¿siempre has sido así de imbécil y patán, mi pequeño pastelito, o este es un nuevo nivel al que quieres llegar?

Me di la vuelta y mire furioso a Emmett quien estaba sentado en una silla, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, recostado y sonriéndome como si deseara que lo golpeara en la boca. Mis puños se contrajeron de anticipación.

—Adelante, pastelito— dijo arrogante. —Odio tener que pasar un día sin patearte el culo.

—No me jodas, Emmett— le advertí. —No ahora.

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, de nuevo, sintiendo la familiar quemazón de la ira en mi sangre.

Emmett se levantó y caminó hacía mi, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras me veía tranquilamente.

—¿Entonces así vas a pasar el tiempo hasta que Bella llegue? ¿Te la jalaste esta mañana?

—Si.

—¿Cuántas veces?

Hice una mueca.

—¿Por qué es importante para ti? ¿Te da un tipo de placer enfermo hablar de mis hábitos de masturbación?

—Edward—dijo con su voz seria de terapeuta. —¿No te has sentido mejor desde que comencé a ayudarte?

Me detuve para mirarlo irritado.

—Supongo que sí— masculle desganado.

—¿Y no crees que TAL VEZ tenga una puta idea de saber cómo manejar tus problemas?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tal vez— _¿Podías portarte más como un niño de cinco años, Cullen?_

Me dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—¡OW!

—Entonces deja de dudar de mi, perrita, ¡Y dime cuantas veces te la jalaste hoy!

Suspiré y me tallé los ojos.

—Cuatro, ¿está bien?

Silbó ligeramente.

—Dios santo ¿cuatro? ¿Cuándo putas tuviste tiempo de abusar de ti mismo cuatro veces?

Rodé los ojos.

—Tuve mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuándo?— demandó.

—Hay, no mames Emmett— conté enojado con los dedos. —Una en la regadera esta mañana, otra en el avión, y dos desde que llegamos. Ahí está. Cuatro ¿Satisfecho?

Se talló la nuca.

—Obviamente tú no lo estas, tienes una insaciable verga-monstruo. ¿Cuatro veces y sigues así de tenso? Si me la jalara cuatro veces estaría tan suave que podrías untarme en una tostada, pero no tú. Mmmm. Tal vez tengamos que intentar algo diferente.

Bufé y deje de caminar.

—¿Cómo qué?

Me miró enojado.

—Bueno, para empezar, puedes dejar esa actitud conejita, o si no encontraras mi pie en tu culo.

Respiré profundo e intenté calmarme. De verdad necesitaba controlarme si es que quería tener oportunidad de que no me diera algún ataque cuando llegara Bella.

_Vamos, Cullen. Compórtate y aguántate por el amor de Dios._

—Lo siento— murmuré, mirando la cara molesta de Emmett.

Tomó mi brazo con fuerza y me arrojó al sofá.

—Te perdono princesa bellota, pero inténtalo un poco más fuerte ¿no? No puedo hacer esto si no estás enfocado ¿capiche?— me soltó y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, señalando su entrepierna. —Ok, acuéstate, dulcecito. Veamos si podemos meditar un poco para sacarte un poco de odio.

Me tumbé en el sofá y puse los pies en el reposabrazos, cerré los ojos e intenté respirar despacio.

Emmett había intentando la meditación conmigo antes. No creo que reaccionara de la forma en que él lo había planeado. Me había quedado dormido y no fue una pequeña siesta, si no un sueño tan profundo que parecía estar inconsciente, desperté hasta que Emmett me arrojó un vaso con hielo en la cara. Maldito cabrón.

Sin embargo, en este preciso momento, estaba demasiado tenso y nervioso, así que estaba bastante seguro que solo un litro de cloroformo, o un golpe en la cabeza con un bate harían que pudiera dormir el día de hoy.

La voz baja y relajada de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Ok, ahora solo relájate. Enfócate en tu respiración… eso es. Respiros profundos y largos; por la nariz, y saca por la boca. Siente que te relajas. Cada músculo se suelta… soltando tensión… sintiendo paz.

Podía sentir la ansiedad que comenzaba a desparecer mientras escuchaba la voz de Emmett, mi pulso se hizo más lento y la necesidad irracional de romper algo (principalmente la cara de Emmett) bajó.

—Ahora, Edward… quiero que pienses en lo que harás hoy… como te vas a sentir cuando veas a Bella otra vez.

Mi pulso se acelero de inmediato, latiendo con fuerza dolorosamente, y lo acompaño mi estomago retorciéndose de culpa.

—Ok, ahora sigue respirando… tranquilo… saca tus emociones… mantente calmado.

Alenté mi respiración otra vez, dejando que los nudos emocionales dentro de mí se soltaran lentamente, jalándolos con calma hasta que se liberaron.

—Bien… eso es… controla tus emociones… las emociones no te controlan a ti.

Me concentré en los respiros firmes que hacían que mi pecho se moviera con ritmo, y un poco maravillado de que de verdad comenzara a sentirme mejor.

El maniático había sido una presencia constante en mi cabeza por tanto años que no podía recordar algún momento que no estuviera ahí, pero desde el incidente con James, lo había suprimido mucho más que en toda mi vida.

Aún así, siempre estaba consciente de él, enojado en las esquinas de mi conciencia, buscando y esperando por algún momento de debilidad en mi control para poder sacar la cabeza y tener un momento de libertad. Pero ahora, acostado aquí, manteniendo en control mis emociones, no podía sentirlo. Todo lo que podía sentir era yo, ninguna voz oscura susurrando en el fondo, y me hacía sentir tan poderoso que pensaba que mi pecho podría explotar.

—Ahora Edward, quiero que pienses en lo que harás cuando finalmente veas a Bella. Quiero que visualices como mantenerte en control… por ella… dándole lo que quiere… diciendo las palabras que necesita escuchar.

De pronto, escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta. Mis ojos se abren de inmediato.

_Es ella. Sé que es ella. Puedo sentirla a través de la madera._

Mierda. El maniático estaba de vuelta. Incrementó mis nervios y ansiedad y los convirtió en poder. Me sonrió mientras mi pulso de inmediato dobló su velocidad.

Me senté rápidamente, mi corazón palpitando a la vida y pateando casi llegando a la taquicardia mientras vi a Emmett con ojos muy grandes.

—Edward— me advirtió. —Solo cálmate con una chingada, ¿si? Tú tranquilo.

Salté del sofá y corrí hacia la puerta.

Justo cuando mis dedos tocaron la manija de la puerta, sentí la masiva y carnosa garra de Emmett en mi hombro. Me hizo dar la vuelta para verlo a la cara.

—Edward— me dijo con fuerza. —No abrirás esa puta puerta hasta que respires profundo y cuentes hasta diez, ¿me entiendes?

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza para evitar empujarlo de lejos de mi y arrancar la maldita puerta de sus goznes. En vez de eso cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, contando lentamente hasta diez mientras Emmett me veía con cuidado.

—Bien— dijo mientras abría los ojos. —Ahora, quédate tranquilo, abre la puerta y con una chingada, trata de no venirte en los pantalones—. Sonrió y camino de vuelta a la sala.

Exhale una vez más mientras apretaba la manija, abriendo la puerta tan suavemente como pude.

Deje de respirar.

Ella estaba ahí. Me estaba dando la espalda y cuando oyó la puerta abrirse se dio la vuelta, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, su aroma me alcanzó y acarició, su cara me dejo sin aliento mientras me veía a los ojos.

—Bella— dije con mis pulmones congelados.

—Hola— dijo nerviosa, mordiendo su labio y evitando mi mirada.

Dios, era más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Mi cuerpo enteró vibró en su presencia, y un cosquilleo cálido se expandió por mis venas, durmiendo la ira, remplazándola con algo más… algo más poderoso e infinitamente más satisfactorio.

Ahogue un gemido cuando la miré.

Jodeme.

Me sentía como un hombre que estuviera a punto de morir y de pronto regresara a la vida. Agarré mi muslo para detenerme de acercarme y acariciar su cara. Podía sentir como jadeaba mientras mi corazón intentaba salir de mi pecho en un intento de llegar a ella, de volver a clamarla como mía.

Pero no lo era. No todavía.

—Um… tú… ah— dije, volviendo a la realidad. _Brillante empiezo, Cullen. ¿Qué tal si tratamos de terminar una oración? _—Um… hola, pasa—. _Muy bien hecho._

Me miró insegura, e intenté componer mi cara.

—Ok.

Al pasar junto a mi respire profundo, ahogándome en su esencia mientras me envolvía. La seguí como un tonto por todo el pasillo, como si ella fuera el Flautista de Hamelin y yo una rata encantada.

Cuando llego a la sala, Emmett se acercó y sonrió, ofreciendo su mano.

—Hola Bella— dijo galante, envolviendo su mano en la de él. —Soy Emmett, el terapeuta de Edward, es un gusto conocerte al fin.

Bella estrechó la mano de Emmett y sonrió cohibida.

—Um… hola. Eres putamente enorme.

Emmett rió con fuerza.

—Edward dijo que eras graciosa, pero no me dijo lo hermosa que eres.

Una ola de celos me sacudió.

_¿Por qué este tipo insiste en molestarme y fastidiarme tanto? ¿No se supone que tiene que ayudarme, no torturarme?_

Agarré a Emmett con fuerza y lo empuje hacía la puerta.

—Ok, ya te tienes que ir. Habló contigo después.

Rio suavemente mientras casi arrancaba la puerta para abrirla para él.

—Wow, de verdad es sexy, ¿verdad?

Hice una mueca y lo empuje al pasillo.

—Mantén tu vista lejos de ella Emmett, o te los saco con una cuchara.

Suspiró teatralmente.

—¿Cuándo vas a aprender, mi muy agresivo caramelo de manzana, que tú cavernícola interno no me asusta?

—Maniático— le espeté mientras intenté cerrar la puerta.

La puerta vibro cuando golpeó su mano. El la empujo de regreso y me sonrió.

—Wow, de verdad te ves sexy cuando estas celoso ¿lo sabes? Casi tan lindo como el niño bonito y estrella de cine amigo de Bella, ¿crees que nos pueda presentar?

—Jodete— gruñí mientras azotaba la puerta en su cara y con pasos marcados regrese a la sala. Bella se dio la vuelta para verme.

—Hey— dijo ella, moviéndose de un pie al otro y jugando con la bastilla de su falda.

Dios mío. Estaba usando falda.

Mis ojos recorrieron sus piernas. Pasé saliva con dificultad mientras intentaba mantener el control de las hormonas que explotaron por todo mi cuerpo. Metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para disfrazar el hecho de que tenía una erección cada vez que la volteaba a ver.

—Hey— dije, intentando sonar como si no estuviera intentando jalar aire.

Nos miramos, y ninguno de los dos supo que decir o hacer. El aire se sentía como hecho de madera encendida, haciendo arder con cada respiración. Mi mente corrió, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle, para hacerle saber lo que sentía, para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

Me di cuenta que no podíamos regresar a como estábamos antes… bueno… antes de que me volviera loco, pero eso no detuvo que cada parte de mi cuerpo gritara para que la tocara y la tomara en mis brazos.

Mis muslos se tensaron cuando detuve mis pies de acercarse a donde ella estaba y poder abrazarla.

Mi boca se abrió. Ella se inclino un poco, esperando escuchar si decía algo. La presión de su mirada congeló mis palabras y cerré la boca de nuevo. Exhaló y se hizo para atrás, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

_¡Hay por Dios Cullen, habla! ¡Dile algo! ¡Lo que sea! Pareces un puto mimo._

Tomé un paso hacia adelante con duda.

—Bella— dije nervioso. —Um… solo… necesito decirte que… um…

Me detuve.

Estaba actuando como un puñetero idiota. Podía sentir que me veía, esperando que le dijera lo que ella más necesitaba escuchar. Intenté controlar mi ansiedad y puse mi boca a trabajar.

—Lo siento— dije simplemente.

Me miró intensamente y su cara comenzó a contraerse ligeramente.

—¿Tú… lo sientes?— dijo en voz baja.

Conocía ese gesto en su cara. Era el gesto que hacia justo antes de explotar como un puto volcán. Me apresuré para calmarla.

—Bella, entiendo que debes estar muy enojada…

—¿En serio?—me espetó. —¿Tienes idea de lo que me hiciste cuando me dejaste, Edward?— se hizo hacía adelante y me miró, con ojos peligrosos y afilados. —¿Creíste que me protegías? ¡Casi me MATAS!

—Lo sé.

—¡No, NO LO SABES!— gritó con fiereza. —No lo sabes porque si de verdad me amaras como dices, ¡no pudiste haberme hecho eso! ¡Simplemente no hubieras podido!

Podía ver sus puños apretados a los lados y sabía lo que venía. No me importaba. Me lo merecía. Aguantaría todo lo que ella quisiera que aguantara y estaría putamente agradecido de que ella estuviera aquí.

Levantó los puños y comenzó a golpear mi pecho, gritando y gritándome mientras lágrimas caían por su cara.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¿CÓMO? ¿Cómo pudiste simplemente dejarme? ¡TE NECESITABA Y TU ME DEJASTE!

Me golpeó y me azotó, gritándome obscenidades y maldiciéndome. Me quede parado quieto y lo tomé todo, aceptando el dolor emocional para de alguna forma pagar de forma muy pequeña todo su dolor emocional.

—Bella, lo siento tanto— hable suavemente mientras ella continuaba golpeándome, repitiendo las palabras una y otra vez, dejándola descargar toda su frustración e ira sobre mí. —Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento tanto.

El pecho me dolía para cuando ella terminó. Bajo los puños por última vez, dejándolos descansar en mi pecho mientras colapsaba sobre mí.

—Te odio— jadeó con fuerza. —Te odio por dejarme.

—Lo sé– dije, finalmente atreviéndome a levantar mi mano para acariciar su cabello.

Se retorció un poquito cuando me sintió tocarla. Aleje mi mano y esperé, solo respirando y usando toda mi energía para mantenerme quieto por ella.

Sus puños gradualmente se soltaron y finalmente sus manos estaban descansando en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos e intente desesperadamente ignorar el calor que se extendía por las palmas de sus manos, envolviéndome y quemándome.

—Bella— dije con cuidado. —Creo que sería mejor que te sentaras.

Ella me miró, con ojos duros y retadores.

—¿Por qué?

Apreté la quijada.

—Porque si sigues parada ahí con tus manos en mi cuerpo, voy a hacer algo de lo cual los dos nos vamos a arrepentir.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y presiono las palmas con más fuerza sobre mi pecho.

—Bella— advertí, con cada musculo tenso y luchando contra mi cerebro para no tocarla.

Ella me empujo, fuerte y yo tropecé hacía atrás.

—Con todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que sabemos del otro, ¿de verdad crees que no arrepentiríamos de más cosas?— preguntó ácidamente. Me empujo otra vez y mi espalda tocó la pared, haciendo un sonido sordo mientras ella se acercaba a mi. Sentí mi cuerpo encenderse de deseo, su pasión y fuego me volvían loco. Empuje la cabeza contra la pared mientras ella presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Desesperado luche contra la maldita necesidad de tomar su boca en la mía y besarla con fuerza.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberme dejado, Edward?— demandó saber, respirando rápida y entrecortadamente.

—Sí.

Puso las manos en mi pecho otra vez y enterró los dedos con fuerza. Me tensé de dolor.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber roto mi corazón?

—Si— sisee entre dientes.

Sus manos viajaron hasta mi cuello, pasando los dedos por mi pulso y continuando hasta mi quijada. Trazó mi cara mientras yo mantenía las manos pegadas a la puta pared, ignorando cada llamada natural que tenía para mantenerme bajo control, no era nada fácil, y ella lo sabía.

Me observaba con perversa satisfacción mientras sufría y me retorcía bajo sus dedos. Me estaba torturando. Provocándome. Retándome a romper y quebrarme. Apreté la quijada cuando sus dedos encontraron mi cabello, enterrándose y jalando con fuerza. Estudie su cara, bebiendo cada detalle mientras ella me empujaba y torturaba.

—¿Me amas, Edward?— susurró, viéndome con una mirada llena de infinita tristeza.

—Si— dije sin dudar con voz grave llena de necesidad y deseo.

Pasó sus dedos por mi camisa y comenzó a desabrochar los botones.

_Oh Dios. ¿Cómo putas se supone que reaccione a esto? ¡POR FAVOR!_

Tomé sus manos y las detuve. Sus ojos volaron hacía los míos y una descarga de electricidad pasó entre nosotros. Ambos dimos un pequeño grito ahogado, y el sonido de nuestra respiración era el único sonido en el cuarto.

—Bella— dije con voz ronca. —Detente.

—¿Por qué?— demandó, quitando de un jalón sus manos de las mías. —¿Solo porque tu lo dices?

—Porque sería lo correcto— contesté. —Ya cague mucho las cosas. No puedo dejar que pase de nuevo.

—Edward— dijo con voz neutra mientras me empujaba con más fuerza. —Creo que ya fue suficiente de que tú decidas que es lo correcto y que no en nuestra maldita relación.

Levantó una de mis manos y la puso en su cara.

Sabía que debía alejarme, pero no podía. Estaba hipnotizado mientras veía su boca abierta, su lengua mientras lamía una parte de mi palma. Mi cabeza cayó hacía atrás contra la pared y gemí y me endurecí incómodamente dentro de mis pantalones.

—Desde este momento— dijo con intensidad, su cálido aliento mandaba escalofríos por toda mi piel. —Vamos a intentar las cosas a MI manera.

Ahogue un grito cuando succionó mi dedo índice dentro de su boca, girando la lengua alrededor y volviéndome loco. Mis rodillas no lo soportaron y me deje caer contra la pared.

—Oh Dios, Bella, si— gemí, ni siquiera pretendiendo que me importaba mi auto control. —Chupalo. Oh, mierda sí.

Su cálida boca me envolvió mientras metía y sacaba mi dedo, succionando con fuerza. Utilizo un poco de dientes y no pude controlarme más.

Mi otra mano se movió, tomándola del cuello y jalando su cara hacía la mí. Gemí cuando mis labios encontraron los de ella, nuestras lenguas buscándose, desesperadas por encontrarse. Sus manos tomaron mi nuca, aprontándome cuando me presionaba más hacía ella. La sangre explotó por mis venas, pulsando y suspirando mientras ella me besaba con fiereza, mi propia boca respondiendo de la misma manera, igualando su pasión, emocionándome con su sabor y olor. Mis brazos enredados en su cintura mientras los jadeábamos mientras la apretaba contra mí.

—Oh Dios, Bella— gemí con fuerza.

—¿Edward?

_¿Eh? ¿Por qué su voz se oye tan rara?_

_Ay ¿a quién putas le importa?_

Enterré los dedos en su cabello, baje mi otra mano hasta poder agarrarla del culo.

—Oh, Bella, tu culo. Como extrañe tu perfecto culo.

—¡Edward!

_Dios. Ok, esto es extraño. Juro que Bella se oye como si fuera Emmett._

Su lengua se metió en mi boca otra vez y de pronto ya no me importaba. Su mano descansó en mi mejilla y después me golpeó suavemente.

—¡Edward!

La mire en shock. Era la cara de Bella pero por alguna extraña razón, hablaba con la voz de Emmett.

—¡Edward! ¡Con una chingada, despierta!— me golpeó otra vez, pero más fuerte.

—¡Bella!— grité confundido. —¡Deja de golpearme, mujer!

Bella frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ay, no mames. Esto es ridículo.

De pronto, una fría descarga de electricidad me tocó.

Me senté y ahogue un grito, pestañeando mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor en la ingle. Miré hacia arriba y Emmett estaba parado sobre mi con un vaso vacio. Agua escurría de mi cara y apenas y me di cuenta de los hielos que resbalaban de mi playera hasta el suelo.

Me pare rápidamente, sacudiendo el agua de mi cabello y acomodando mi incomoda erección.

—¿Qué CARAJOS, Emmett? — gruñí al verlo.

Me congelé cuando mire sobre su hombro.

Alice y Bella estaban paradas ahí, con la sorpresa por toda la cara.

—Edward— dijo Emmett con paciencia. —Alice y Bella ya llegaron.

Pase saliva, pero sentía como si mi boca estuviera totalmente seca.

—Hey— dije tontamente, sintiéndome como un niño cuyos padres acabaran de encontrarlo viendo porno y jalándosela con un calcetín.

Miré a Bella. Su expresión era totalmente imposible de leer. Estaba sonrojada y su mirada era intensa pero no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. A veces de verdad desearía poder leer su mente. La puta vida sería más fácil.

—Hey— dijo suavemente.

Dios, ¿debería abrazara? ¿Sacudir su mano? ¿Cómo putas se supone que debo saludar a la mujer que amo pero que deje a corazón frio? No existía ningún libro de instrucciones para estas situaciones. Ya me imagino el título del libro, "Como no ser un Pendejo con Retraso Emocional", definitivamente seria uno de los más vendidos.

Debí haber ido a abrazarla, pero como el pendejo que soy, solo le hice un gesto con la mano mientras el agua escurría de mi nariz.

Dios mío, soy un completo perdedor.

Alice se acercó a mí y me tomó de las manos.

—Hey, hermano mayor— dijo con calidez. —¿Cómo estás?

Mi ojos viajaron hacia Bella otra vez. Parecía que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Um… estoy… mojado— mascullé, completamente maravillado con la sonrisita que tenía Bella.

—Que… agradable— dijo Alice ligeramente. De pronto sentí como si mis manos estuvieran sido aplastadas por algo muy pesado. Rápidamente miré a Alice que me veía intensamente, causando que mi cara hiciera un gesto y se quemara.

—¡Jesús, Alice!— saque mis manos de su agarre, pero ella seguía viéndome.

—Edward— dijo con una voz que asustaría a animales pequeños. —¿Te importaría explicarme porque una copia de tu nuevo álbum, el mismo que aún no ha sido lanzado, se ha infiltrado en el internet?

Ladeó la cabeza y de pronto me sentí como si ella ya supiera la respuesta, lo que la hizo estar un poco más delante de mí porque todavía no tenía ni la menor puta idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

—¿Qué?— pregunte estúpidamente.

—Tu nuevo álbum— dijo como si fuera un maldito niño de dos años. —¡Esta por todo el puñetero internet! ¿Te gustaría decirme exactamente como llego ahí?

Sacudí la cabeza y bufé de frustración, apretando mis dedos adoloridas y viéndola también enojado.

—Mira Alice, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, y tú obviamente te estás muriendo por decirme así que ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dices?

Entornó los ojos.

—Edward, tú tenias la única copia del adelanto del álbum. La mezcla previa ¿te acuerdas?

Me puse a recordar.

—Sí, tenía la copia. ¿Qué con eso?

—¿Dónde está ahora?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Mierda, no sé. Probablemente en LA— recordé la última vez que lo tuve. Lo tenía en mi habitación, y luego le pedí a Bella que lo escuchara entonces decidí comprarle un iPod. Lo lleve conmigo para poder meterlo de inmediato.

_Oh. Carajo._

—¿Edward?— Alice presionó.

Me talle la cara con las manos.

—Se lo di al asistente de la tienda de Apple. El lo descargo al iPod de Bella por mí y… mierda… olvide pedírselo de regreso.

—Así es— espetó Alice. —Y ahora, ¡el maldito cabrón lo puso en Youtube!

—Dios, Alice, lo siento.

Miré a Bella, quien me dio una pequeña sonrisa de simpatía. Me hizo sentir peor. ¿Es acaso no podía hacer nada bien? Alice tenía razón, mi cagada fue ridículamente enorme.

Me deje caer pesadamente en el sillón y pase los dedos por mi cabello. ¿Por qué todo lo que tocaba se convertía en mierda? Había sido tan bendecido durante toda mi vida; con una maravillosa familia, una cantidad decente de talento y una mujer increíble en Bella, y aún así pude mandar a la mierda todo, arruinándolo, cagandola a más no poder.

Era como el Rey Midas pero al revés.

—Hey Alice— escuche decir a Emmett. —¿No puede dar algún tipo de amonestación por ese tipo de cosas?

Alice suspiró.

—Si, nuestro equipo esta ene so. En cualquier momento lo sacan del internet, pero aún así…

Levante la mirada para ver a Alice viéndome con preocupación. Se acercó a mi y paso los dedos por mi cabello mojado. La abracé, necesitando sentir afecto y aceptación, incluso aunque no lo mereciera. Me abrazó de vuelta, quitando suavemente el cabello de mi cara.

—Cariño, lo siento— dijo en voz baja. —No quise hacerte sentir mal.

Me reí sarcástico.

—Hermanita, siéntete libre de patearme el culo cuantas veces quieras. La cague. Otra vez. Como siempre.

Me soltó y se sentó junto a mi y se puso a acariciar mi espalda.

—No te preocupes por eso. Lo voy arreglar, como siempre lo hago, ¿si?

Asentí en silencio. Como siempre, Alice iba a limpiar mi desastre. Era un puto crio. Cuando iba a portarme como un hombre e iba a empezar a tomar la responsabilidad por la mierda que llegaba a mi vi da. Para empezar, ¿Cuándo iba a seguir dejando que la mierda llegara a mi vida? ¿De verdad me pasaba todo esto sin razón alguna? ¿Estaba feliz de ser solo un puto espectador en vez de participar?

Dios mío. Pasar tanto tiempo con Emmett ya empezaba a joderme la cabeza.

_Se llama auto evolución, idiota. _La voz del maniático rompió mis pensamientos.

_No mames. Esta vivo. Finalmente decidiste hablarme, ¿eh?_

_Bueno, parecía como si estuvieras listo para desalojarme así que pensé que mejor me aparecía de nuevo._

Antes de tener tiempo de registrar lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza, Alice se puso de pie.

—Bueno, mejor voy por Bree y la hago sufrir por todas las pendejadas que hizo a mis espaldas.

Me puse de pie y la abracé.

—No seas tan dura con ella ¿si? No estuvo tan mal.

_Espera, ¿de verdad dije eso? ¿Qué putas…?_

Alice levanto una ceja y después miró a Emmett.

—¿Le diste algo para cambiarle el humor, Emmett? Porque _veo _a mi hermano, pero es como si _escuchara _a alguien más que suena como si hubiera tenido un gran cambio.

Le pase mi dedo lleno de saliva en su oreja y ella gritó.

—A la chingada, perra— me reí.

Ella sonrió y me golpeó en el brazo.

_¡Ow! Eso dejara un moretón…_

—Ah, ahí esta el idiota que conozco y amo— dijo con amor.

Tomó la mano de Emmett y lo llevo hacía la puerta.

—¿Me puedes enseañar eso que haces cuando lo pones a dormir? Porque sería putamente genial hacerlo cuando me está molestando.

—Seguro—rió Emmett. —De hecho pude hacer que ladrara como un perro el otro día, pero no él no se acuerda. Recuérdame de enseñarte más tarde.

Alice rió y miró a Bella.

—Bells, voy a hablara con Brree y Emmett como por hora y media. ¿Podrías bajar después de eso para tener una junta de estrategia para el resto del tour?

Bella asintió y me vio rápidamente.

—Por supuesto.

Alice me vio y sonrió

—Genial.

¿Por qué de pronto sentía como si fuera una gigante rata de laboratorio? Miré a Bella cuando se escucho la puerta cerrarse.

—Bueno…— dije, de pronto regresando a mi sueño. La mire a los ojos, buscando en ellos señales de la inminente tragedia, o por lo menos, a un poco de violencia.

Sus ojos parecían calmados.

—Um… entonces… ¿de casualidad no tienes la agobiante necesidad de molerme a golpes?— pregunte nervioso.

Apretó los labios y se me quedo viendo. Me retorcí bajo su escrutinio, temblando un poco, en parte por el hecho que aún estaba empapado de agua con hielo y por que tener sus ojos sobre mi hacía que mi pulso se acelerara y que el cabello se me pusiera de punta, no sin mencionar lo que le hacía a mis partes privadas.

—¿Bella?— pregunte suavemente porque no decía nada.

—Estoy pensando— dijo con calma. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza. —Nop. Ninguna agobiante necesidad de molerte a golpes… por el momento. Pero dale tiempo, estoy segura que llegaré a eso.

Intenté suprimir la gigante sonrisa en mi cara, pero fue inútil. Ella estaba aquí. Conmigo. No moliéndome a golpes. Estaba feliz.

—Entonceeees…— dijo casualmente. —Extrañaste mi perfecto culo ¿eh?

Me puse pálido.

—Mmm… ¿Qué?

—Cuando llegue, estabas mascullando mientras dormías.

_Oh no. Por favor, por favor, por favor ¡no!_

—¿Qué dije?— dije con voz áspera, sin muchas ganas de escucharla.

Tomo unos pasos hacia mí y sentí como si el aire entre nosotros se comprimiera en mi pecho, haciendo saltar como loco a mi corazón.

—Bueno, fue eso de mi culo, lo cual fue un poco halagador y tal vez un poco embarazoso… y también dijiste algo que sonaba mucho como a "Oh Dios, Bella, si. Chúpalo. Oh, mierda sí".

Levantó una ceja y me pregunte que tanto éxito tendría si intentaba enterrarme en el piso para esconder mi vergüenza.

—¿Exactamente que chupaba?— pregunto fingiendo ignorancia.

—Bueno, no era mi verga ¡si es lo que estabas pensando!— dije sin pensar como un completo loco.

_Oh por el amor a todo lo que es santo. Por favor mátenme. Por favor._

Arrugó los labios e intentó no reírse.

—Ya veo—. Dijo con voz temblorosa. —Es bueno saberlo.

Me talle los ojos y suspiré.

—Justo cuando pienso que el día no puede ponerse peor— murmuré para mi mismo. —Encuentro una manera de cagarla todavía más— Bella soltó una risita y yo la miré. —Bueno, al menos ahí esta una cosa de todo este día que no apesta—. Dije sonriendo.

—Si te refieres a mí, Cullen— dijo. —Eso no hará que chupe cosas, menos tu verga.

Me reí y no pensando en las consecuencias, camine hacía ella y la atraje a mis brazos.

—Dios, te extrañe tanto, Chica Pipi— dije sin aliento, enredando mis brazos en ella y apretándola con fuerza.

Ella se tensó un poco y después me abrazo por la cintura y me apretó de regreso.

—Yo también te extrañe, Tarado— dijo tan bajito que apenas y la escuche.

Suspire en su cabello. ¿Cómo putas fue que pensé que podía dejarla ir? ¿Qué putas estaba pensando? Era aquí donde ella pertenecía, en mis brazos, para siempre.

Podía sentir el calor donde nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, pero lo ignore. Si íbamos a lograr que esto funcionara, primero y lo más importante, necesitaba ser su amigo. Todo lo que pudiera pasar después de eso sería un bonus.

Se hizo para atrás y me miró.

—Hiciste que me mojara— dijo un poco cohibida

Mi cabeza casi explota.

—Perdón, ¿Qué?

Apuntó su blusa. Una gran mancha de humedad estaba en su tela oscura.

—Estoy mojada.

—¡Oh! Cierto—. _Por Dios, Cullen, deja de pensar en esas cosas. Es que bueno, eres bueno, pero no eres taaan putamente bueno. _—Um… lo siento. Supongo que deberíamos quitarnos esta ropa mojada.

Me sonrió.

—Cullen, dijiste que te comportarías si venia aquí y ya estas queriendo quitarme la ropa. No tienes vergüenza.

Moví las cejas de arriba abajo.

—Te encanta, Swan.

Los dos nos sorprendimos cuando un fuerte ruido vino de la puerta.

—¿Esperas a alguien?— preguntó Bella.

—No, para nada—, contesté mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Bree, Alice y Emmett estaban abajo, Bella estaba aquí… ¿Quién más podría ser?

_Oh mierda. Por favor que no sea un gritona loca que descubrió el nombre falso que siempre uso cuando me registro en los hoteles. Eso sería lo único que faltaría en este día._

Los toques en la puerta continuaban con insistencia.

Me fije por el agujero de la puerta. _Oh, Putisima madre ¿en serio?_

Abri la puerta de un movimiento y me le quede viendo a la persona que estaba parada ahí.

—Hola, Edward.

Intente mantener alejado el enojo de mi voz.

—¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

.

.

.

**Soooooo, ¿Quién creen que sea el que llamó a la puerta? Quien adivine se gana un fuerte abrazo mío jajajajajaja. **

**¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? A mi me encanto Rob peleando con Bella por la ropa y todo el monologo mental de Edward, ya se esta redimiendo. ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? ¿Su frase favorita? Jajajaj cada vez que les hago estas preguntas me siento como Dora La Exploradora.**

**Si hay alguien de aquí que lea mi historia "Tú" ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo y para quienes no tengan idea de lo que hablo, chequen mi perfil y lean mi historia ;)**

**Reviews! Porque en el fondo soy una puta de los reviews :***


	24. Apartarse

***Saca la cabeza tímida y con miedo, saluda* bueno después de muuuuchos meses, he regresado y puedo darles todas mis excusas y razones por las que no estuve muy pendiente de la historia (las que están en el grupo de facebook de "Las Gritonas" saben que ha pasado en mi vida), pero como he dicho muchas veces, puedo tardar años en actualizar pero jamás abandonare la historia. Cosas buenas para los que son pacientes!**

**¡Tengo una beta! Así que todas saluden a Arianna y démosle las gracias por corregir todos los horrores de ortografía.**

**Así que adelante con el capítulo, las veo abajo.**

**Capítulo 24. Apartarse.**

**EPOV**

Abrí la puerta de un solo golpe.

―Hola, Edward.

― ¿Qué putas estás haciendo aquí? —dije, intentando que no se notara la frustración en mi voz.

_¿En serio? ¿Estaba Dios arriba apuntándome y riéndose de mí o mi vida es solo así de horrible?_

—Bueno, es una muy buena puta bienvenida, ¿verdad? —dijo Rob con sarcasmo, mientras me empujaba y entraba al departamento—. Nada de: «Hola, Rob, ¿cómo estás?». Nada de: «Te he extrañado, nene, ¿qué tal si nos vamos al callejón de atrás y nos ponemos al día?». Me lastimas, Cullen, de verdad. Considera nuestra falsa relación gay oficialmente terminada.

Se paró frente a Bella, que solo se le quedaba viendo atónita.

—Hey, Swan.

La cara de Bella estaba arrugada de confusión.

—Rob, ¿qué putas —dijo incrédula.

Él la miro inocentemente.

― ¿Qué?

Bella entornó los ojos, y de verdad deseé que lo golpeara antes de que yo lo hiciera. Estiró las manos hacia delante, y sacudió la cabeza asombrada.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Rob frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, un día, Mamá y Papá Pattinson decidieron ponerse sucios, y nueve meses después nací yo.

—No seas idiota, Rob, ya sabes a qué me refiero —dijo, obviamente intentando resistirse para no lastimarlo.

_Lastimalo, bebé, por favor, lastimalo. Si empiezas, yo puedo acompañarte sin parecer un psicópata._

Rob cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y me miró rápidamente.

—Tú SABES por qué estoy aquí, Swan, y… eh… espera… solo un minuto… ― frunció el ceño, mientras veía a Bella de reojo―. ¿Estás… mojada?

Bella miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó.

—Um… sí… un poco.

― ¿Un poco?

Bella lo miró enojada.

― ¿Por qué coños estás mojada, Swan?

La sangre me comenzó a hervir. _¿Quién putas se creía para demandar respuestas así a mi mujer?_

El Maniático sonrió. _Ella ya no es tu mujer, ¿cierto, Cullen? Ya no más._

_Oh, no me jodas. No me dices nada por semanas, y cuando finalmente abres la boca es para volverme loco con esas mierdas. ¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!_

Hice una mueca involuntariamente.

Bella me miró nerviosa.

_Bien, Cullen, aquí tienes un puto reto: intenta no verte como un loco._

Intenté componer mi cara. Ella miró otra vez a Rob, que pasaba la mirada entre nosotros y fruncía el ceño.

—Bueno, verás, Rob ―dijo, no muy convencida―. Cuando llegué hace rato, Edward estaba diciendo algo de que se la chupara…

Rob balbuceó y levantó las cejas.

― ¿QUÉ?

Bella se apresuró a explicar.

—Espera, déjame terminar.

― ¿Dejarte terminar de chupársela o terminar la puta historia? —dijo enojado, y moviéndose como un maldito idiota.

_Whoa, mira, Cullen. El chico está celoso como la chingada._

_Sí, bueno, el chico va a estar inconsciente como la chingada si sigue haciendo esas pendejadas._

_Tal vez tiene razones para estar celoso, ¿eh? Bella ha pasado un montón de tiempo con él, últimamente. Tal vez son más cercanos de lo que pensabas._

_Bella me dijo que no se estaba acostando con él._

_¿Y le creíste? Le tienes tanta confianza._

Intenté recordar lo que Emmett me había enseñado y normalicé mi respiración, controlando la ira que se levantaba lentamente dentro de mí. No fue fácil, especialmente considerando que veía a Bella y a Rob parados frente a mí, mirándose feo con su maldita puta química.

Pero qué idiota he sido, ¿de verdad creí que Bella me esperaría? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Todo lo que le dije, todo lo que le había hecho, alejarla de mí… prácticamente le había dicho que buscara a alguien más y, a pesar de que en este momento quería arrancarle la cabeza, Rob era un buen tipo; alguien comprensivo, gracioso, inteligente, y según lo que decía Emmett (de quien aún dudaba sus preferencias sexuales), era sexy como la chingada. ¿Por qué Bella no iba a estar atraída hacia él?

Vi cómo Bella tomaba un pequeño paso hacia él. Intenté no hacer pipí en su pierna para hacerle saber a Pattinson que era mía. Imaginé que si hacía eso, Bella me arrancaría el pito y, bueno, de verdad me gustaba mucho mi pito.

Bella intentó mantenerse calmada.

―Rob, cuando Alice y yo llegamos hoy, Edward estaba dormido, y mascullando algo acerca de…um… cosas…

― ¿Cuando dices "cosas", te refieres a chupadas inapropiadas? ―Rob me miraba enojado, su voz era fuerte y aguda.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Y tal vez pudo haber algunos comentarios de cómo extrañaba mi perfecto culo.

Un gemido estrangulado salió de la garganta de Rob.

—Esto cada vez se pone mejor, ¿no?

Bella siguió.

—Y Emmett tuvo que arrojarle un poco de agua…

― ¿Para quitarle lo caliente?

—No, para despertarlo.

Rob me miró, yo fruncí el ceño. Se fijó en mi playera mojada y se giró rápidamente hacia Bella.

—Swan, eso explica por qué Edward está mojado. ¿Por qué putas estás TÚ mojada?

_Ya estuvo bueno, esto tiene que parar en este puto momento. ¿Quién coños se cree el Británico para venir aquí e interrogarnos como si fuera nuestro jefe?_

― ¿Y a ti qué te importa, Rob? ―demandé―. Lo que pase entre Bella y yo es asunto NUESTRO, a ti no te incumbe.

—Te equivocas, Edward ―dijo, encarándome―. Era asunto tuyo hasta que decidiste partirla en dos, mental y físicamente. Ahora, es asunto mío.

Sin pensarlo, apreté los puños y me le lancé. La voz del Maniático me detuvo de inmediato.

_No lo hagas, Cullen. Este es exactamente el tipo de comportamiento que hizo que tú, grandísimo pendejo, te metieras en problemas._

_¿Qué? ¿TÚ me estás diciendo a MÍ, que me calme?_

_¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que las pendejadas de Edward nos han afectado a los dos…_

Vagamente me di cuenta de que Rob también tenía los puños apretados a sus lados.

_¿De verdad está dispuesto a proteger a Bella? ¿Tiene tendencias suicidas?_

De pronto tuve un profundo respeto por Rob. No hizo que dejara de querer romperle su bonita cara, pero me ayudó a controlar el impulso.

Rob y yo nos miramos furiosos el uno al otro. Ninguno se movió hasta que Bella se puso en medio de nosotros y nos separó. Bufé y pasé las manos por mi cabello, riéndome con amargura cuando vi que Rob hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—Deténganse los dos —dijo Bella, enojada, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados para vernos a los dos―. Los dos se ponen a hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí, y ¡eso tiene que parar justo ahora! No soy un puto cachorrito por el que se tienen que pelear o adueñar. Ahora, a menos que quieran bajarse los pantalones para ver quién tiene la verga más grande y declararlo el ganador; les aconsejo ¡que se dejen de pendejadas!

Una parte de mí quería desesperadamente sacar a Godzy, estaba muy seguro que vencería a lo que fuera que tuviera Rob en sus pantalones, importando un carajo lo largos que fueran sus pulgares.

Bella me bufó y luego se volvió hacia Rob.

—Pattinson, nada pasó ¿sí? Edward me dio un abrazo y eso fue todo.

Rob rio sarcásticamente.

—Swan, estás loca si crees que fue todo lo que pasó.

― ¡Estás siendo totalmente ridículo!

― ¿En serio? A juzgar por las miradas que mi ex-falso-amante-gay te está dando, yo diría que llegué justo a tiempo.

_No lo golpees… no lo golpees…_

― ¿Qué putas se supone que significa eso? —demandé, deteniéndome para no golpearlo en la boca.

—Exactamente eso, Cullen —dijo encarándome—. Que cada vez que miras a Bella es como si quisieras arrojártele encima y luego cogerla como loco, y por mucho que me gustaría pensar que tienes suficiente autocontrol para detenerte de hacer algo tan estúpido, tu pasado en esa área deja mucho que desear.

Me alejé de él, intentando desesperadamente controlarme. Estaba enojado como la chingada, y no solo porque el cabrón me estaba irritando, sino porque sabía que él tenía razón. Solo el estar en la misma habitación que ella hacía que mi cuerpo entero zumbara de energía; cada vez que la veía, imágenes de ella acostaba debajo de mí mientras hacíamos el amor llenaban mi mente y destrozaban cualquier buena intención de querer ser "solo amigos", o al menos hasta que pudiera mejorar. Quería desesperadamente besarla, arrancarle la ropa y clamarla como mía, para que no tuviera que volver a ver a otro hombre, especialmente al «sexy» Británico, y que él pudiera ver eso. Maldito cabrón presumido.

― ¿Estuviste esperando a que la cagara, Rob? Desde Nuevo York querías algo con Bella, ¿verdad?

― ¿Y qué si así fuera? Así como resultaron las cosas, ¡hubiera sido mejor que tú!

—Bueno, ¿no es una puta lástima que ella sea mía y no tuya?

― ¡Ella no es tuya, idiota! ¡Tú la dejaste!

_Ok, ¿ya puedo golpearlo?_

—Edward, cálmate —me rogó la voz de Bella. ¿Podía darse cuenta por el gesto en mi rostro, lo cerca que estaba de matarlo a golpes?

_Escúchala, pendejo. Qué oportunidad crees que tengas de regresar con ella si regresas a tus viejos hábitos. MIS viejos hábitos. Demuéstrale que has cambiado._

_Oh, por el amor de Dios, Maniático. ¿Podrías DEJAR de ser tan malditamente calmado y razonable? Me estás asustando. ¿Cuándo fue que me fui a una dimensión loca y desconocida donde de pronto tú tienes la razón todo el tiempo? _Respiré profundo y miré enojado a Rob. _¿Puedo por lo menos atacarlo verbalmente?_

_Absolutamente. Adelante._

—Pattinson —espeté, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para mantenerlas ocupadas y para no golpearlo—. Puedes tener a cualquier mujer que quieras. ¡CUALQUIER MUJER! Y aun así estás enamorado de MI novia.

― ¡NO es tu novia, Cullen!

Apreté los dientes y sacaba humo por las orejas.

—De hecho, imbécil —dije furioso—. Ella es una chica (girl) y es mi amiga (friend), así que, SÍ, ¡es mi puta novia! (Girlfriend, así venía en la historia original, un juego de palabras).

—Bueno, si esa es la definición, ¡entonces también es MI puta novia, pendejo! Además, fui YO el que estuvo con ella desde que la ABANDONASTE, así que es más novia mía que tuya.

― ¡Podrían, POR FAVOR, parar de una puta vez! —La voz de Bella estaba dura de furia. Rob y yo la miramos, y el rápido flashazo de lujuria en su mirada hizo que los cabellos se me pusieran de punta. Podía sentir mi cara oscurecerse cada segundo.

—Mierda, Pattinson. Te pones a hablar de cómo YO la quiero coger como loco, ¡que hipócrita eres!

Rob rio amargamente.

—Créeme, Cullen —espetó—. Cualquier cosa que pase entre Bella y yo, NO será SOLO coger. Piensa bien en eso.

Me atraganté.

― ¿Qué putas significa eso? —dije con voz ronca, y mi mente pensando en todas las posibilidades. Recordé lo que me había dicho Bella… oh Dios.

_«No es que sea tu asunto, pero no, no me estoy acostando con él». ¿Qué estaban haciendo en lugar de coger? ¿Estaban hablando de tecnicismos? _

Miré a Bella, que ahora veía furiosa a Rob. Sacudí la cabeza para intentar aclarar los celos que nublaban mi cabeza.

—Bella —dije, respirando pesadamente—, por favor, dime que no has hecho nada con este payaso.

Bella se giró hacia mí, con cara de empezar a molestarse.

—Edward, no te atrevas a hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo? —me advirtió—. Ya te lo había dicho…

― ¡No, no me dijiste! —contesté―. Me dijiste que no te habías ACOSTADO con él, eso no significa que nada haya pasado.

La mirada de Bella flameó, y sabía que tenía tres segundos antes de que ella explotara y comenzara a golpearme.

_De verdad eres un pendejo estúpido, ¿verdad, Cullen? Laceraste los brazos de Bella, después la dejaste, y luego le ruegas que regrese, y luego cuando generosamente decide, básicamente, darte otra oportunidad, que obviamente tú no mereces, tú prácticamente la acusas de besarse con otro hombre. Arruinas todo, cabrón._

Rob observó la explosión de Bella y sacó las manos de los bolsillos, bufando de frustración.

—Con un carajo, Cullen, cálmate y contrólate. Solo te estaba molestando.

Miré incrédulo el pequeño triangulo de tela que salió de su bolsillo y flotó hasta el suelo.

_Qué… eso no… oh, Dios, no puede ser..._

Los ojos de Rob y Bella se agrandaron cuando yo rápidamente me agaché para tomarla. De pronto la sangre explotó en mis venas.

—Rob —dije, sintiendo que la incontrolable rabia me llenaba, pero intentando desesperadamente parecer calmado. Mi voz temblaba por el esfuerzo―. ¿Qué putas es esto?

Rob miró horrorizado lo que estaba levantando, miró a Bella. Bella miró mi mano y luego a mí. Yo miré a Bella y luego a Rob. Bella miró a Rob y lo fulminó con la mirada.

No me jodas, era como si estuviéramos en una serie de televisión.

Apreté la mandíbula y levanté la delicada tela. Era blanca con encaje rojo y tenía escrito «Cállate y Bésame». Era una de las tangas de Bella, pasé saliva y me detuve para no explotar. Era mi tanga FAVORITA. ¿Por qué putas Pattinson la tenía?

Sentí mi sangre convertirse en hielo, e incluso el Maniático se calló para no molestar. Comencé a caminar hacia Rob, quien rápidamente se hizo para atrás.

—Mira, Edward —dijo nervioso―. Eh… puedo explicarlo.

_Dudo que puedas. Es putamente difícil que hables con mi puño en tu boca._

― ¿Puedes explicarlo? —dije con voz peligrosa—. ¿Puedes EXPLICAR por qué tienes la ropa interior de mi mujer… eh… de Bella… en tu puto bolsillo?

—Eh, sí, de hecho, sí puedo…—dijo, manteniendo el sofá entre nosotros mientras caminábamos en círculos.

― ¡Edward! —dijo Bella, enojada—. Detente.

La ignoré y mantuve la vista pegada en el nervioso Británico, mientras le decía en una voz que incluso a mí me asustó:

—Bueno, entonces, Robert, por favor, ilumíname.

Sabía que estaba cruzando una línea peligrosa. Estaba al límite entre estar completamente controlado o totalmente desquiciado, y lo que fuera que saliera de la boca de Rob en los próximos momentos, decidiría qué dirección tomaría. Me aferraba a mi control como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. No podía soportar decepcionar a Bella otra vez, quería demostrarle que podía cambiar… que podía ser el hombre que ella merecía. Pero por alguna razón, seguía caminando hacia delante, acosando al hombre que probablemente había dedeado a la mujer que amaba.

_Bien, Pattinson, escúpelo, y más te vale que sea algo bueno o los dos nos vamos a arrepentir._

—Um… tengo las pantaletas de Bella ―empezó, no muy convencido―, porque intentaba hacer que tu reunión con ella tuviera… um… menos tensión.

Me detuve y miré a Bella. Me regresó la mirada insegura. Fruncí el ceño, y mi cerebro intentó comprender el bizarro puto significado detrás de sus palabras.

—Tienes los calzones de Bella porque… ¿intentabas ayudarme? —pregunté incrédulo.

—Bueno… sí… por decirlo así —dijo Rob—. Me estaba asegurando de que ella accidentalmente no te tentara al usar esos sexis calzones que hacen tu polla brincar, y por ende, causara que perdieras la poca sanidad mental que tuvieras y la cogieras como loco. Así que le confisqué las pantaletas.

Le fruncí el ceño.

― ¿Se las CONFISCASTE? —Asintió—. Rob, ¿cuál es el puñetero punto en eso? ¡Ella tiene más de un par de sexis calzones, por el amor de Dios!

Él me sonrió.

—Eso lo sé, Cullen ―me dijo sarcásticamente―. No soy un puto idiota. ¡Los tengo todos! ¡Mira!

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y orgullosamente sacó docenas de pedazos diminutos de tela. Colgaban de sus dedos como diminutas, sexis banderas.

Mi mente se puso como loca. Me di la vuelta hacia Bella, se cubría la cara con las manos y gemía un poco.

—Bella —dije, intentando ignorar el puto hecho de que Rob acariciaba discretamente la ropa interior—, ¿es verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza, como atontada, y me miró.

—Desafortunadamente, sí.

― ¿No le DISTE tus pantaletas?

Entornó los ojos.

—Cullen, de verdad estoy intentando ignorar las putas acusaciones que me estás lanzando, pero si sigues haciéndolo, te voy a patear en las bolas hasta que se te revienten, ¿me entiendes?

Me puse duro de inmediato. Me encantaba cuando Bella se ponía ruda, me había atrapado desde que la conocí. Me moví un poco, intentando disminuir mi erección, mientras mi cerebro intentaba producir algo coherente.

—Entonces, si Rob tiene toda tu ropa interior —dije con voz pesada—, ¿qué carajos estás usando?

Un intenso rubor creció por su cuello, y supe la respuesta antes de que ella dijera algo.

_No. Pinches. Mames._

Pasé saliva pesadamente, mientras mi mente intentaba comprender el cielo erótico que estaba escondido debajo de la falda de Bella. Mi voz se quebró como la de un puberto de catorce años cuando hablé.

― ¿No… estás usando… pantaletas?

Rob de inmediato volteó a vernos y susurró.

—Dios santo.

Un gesto de total vergüenza llenó su cara, y dijo rápidamente:

—Bueno, Pattinson se robó toda mi ropa interior y fue algo que olvidé por completo hasta esta mañana, porque estaba nerviosa porque te iba a ver de nuevo y no sabía qué decirte o cómo portarme, y luego iba tarde para tomar mi vuelo y todo lo que había empacado eran jeans, y Alice me estaba gritando para que me diera prisa y era un día muy caluroso, así que pensé «qué carajos», y se sentía putamente bien para empezar; sentir la brisa en mis partes privadas, y no es como si no tuviera mucho de donde escoger, ¿verdad? ¡No traía pantaletas! ¡Completamente privada de pantaletas! ¿Qué putas se suponía que debía hacer?

_Mierda. No puedo respirar. No… puedo… respirar._

—Pudiste haberle pedido unas a Alice —resollé, intentando desesperadamente no mirar hacia sus partes femeninas bien airadas.

—Oh, claro —dijo simple, bajando la mirada—. Eso hubiera sido más considerado.

Pasé saliva pesadamente, esperando controlar la reacción de mi cuerpo al saber que tan solo al dar unos cuantos pasos podría tener mis dedos dentro de esa hermosa y magnífica mujer, acariciándola y llevándola hasta el éxtasis que solo _yo _podía darle. Podría deslizar mi pulsante polla dentro de ella y ver maravillado cómo se venía abajo alrededor de mí, gimiendo y jadeando mientras entro en ella cada vez más fuerte.

_Ugh, Cullen, detente. Estoy tan duro como un puto diamante, y aunque estoy intentando como loco seguir haciendo que pienses con tu cerebro y no con tu pito, ¡me la estás poniendo muy putamente difícil en este momento!_

Bella levantó la mirada hacia la mía y ahogó un pequeño grito cuando se dio cuenta de toda la lujuria que manifestaba mi cara. Caminé hacia ella lentamente, sujetándome de mi control como si fuera un salvavidas, me detuve frente a ella y miré su ruborizado rostro.

Cada célula en mi cuerpo gritaba para que la tomara y le hiciera el amor. El deseo explotó en mí como un incendio, y mis manos picaban y se cerraban solas, desesperadas por poder tocar su suave piel. Mi respiración se volvió agitada, mientras tragaba la necesidad de pasar mi lengua por su blanco cuello, probando y succionando con desesperación.

_¡Contrólate, Cullen! _

—Ponte estas —le ordené en voz baja, apretando la quijada y poniendo las diminutas pantaletas en su mano.

Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro, y tuve que cerrar los ojos para bloquear el anhelo que veía en su mirada.

—Edward, yo…

—Ahora—dije firme—. Por favor, Bella.

Abrí los ojos, y me quedé embobado con la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido. Sus pechos parecían expanderse y contraerse debajo de la apretada tela de su…

_¡CULLEN! ¡DETENTE JUSTO EN ESTE PUTO MOMENTO!_

—Puedes usar mi habitación —dije rápidamente, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos otra vez, ahogándome en su oscuridad ardiente.

Mi erección se sacudió con solo pensar en Bella en mi habitación. Metí las manos en mis bolsillos e intenté sutilmente ajustarme, tratar de disminuir un poco la carpa que empezaba a formarse. Bella tragó fuerte y se alejó de mí, rompiendo el grueso cordón de tensión que estaba entre nosotros. Finalmente exhalé cuando desapareció en mi habitación y cerró la puerta.

Mi giré para ver a Pattinson con las manos en los bolsillos también y un obvio bulto parado en sus jeans.

Sacudí la cabeza, incrédulo y enojado. ¿Tenía una puta erección por mi mujer? ¡No chingues! Y no me importa lo que digan, ella ERA mi mujer… siempre lo iba a ser, sin importar si me aceptaba de regreso o no. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, los dos lo sabíamos y… me revolvía el estómago pensar que mi puto comportamiento pudo dejar abierta la oportunidad para que otro hombre tuviera mi papel en su vida.

Los ojos de Rob giraron hacia mí, y se oscurecieron cuando registró la ira en mi cara. Casi le enseño los dientes.

_Bella no está aquí. Seguro que un pequeño golpe en la boca no será mucho._

—Pattinson —dije con voz oscura—. Voy a pedirte esto solo una vez y quiero una buena puta respuesta o me veré obligado a causarte mucho dolor, tal vez al sacarte las uñas una a una o cortando todo tu lindo cabello. —Tomé un respiro profundo y lo miré a los ojos—. ¿Hay algo entre tú y Bella?

Él se rio y bajó la mirada.

—Eres increíble, Cullen, ¿lo sabes?

― ¡Solo responde la maldita pregunta, Rob! —dije, más fuerte de lo que quería.

Él me miró enojado.

― ¿De verdad eres tan putamente inseguro que NECESITAS preguntarme esto?

Exhalé enojado y pasé la mano por mi cabello.

—Obviamente soy inseguro, idiota. Tenía la más maravillosa mujer de todo el planeta y no solo la deje ir, empaqué sus putas maletas y la arrojé a la calle. Soy un puto retardado emocional que no puede soportar el pensar en otro tocándola o tan solo viéndola, y me vuelve loco pensar que TÚ has estado ahí para ayudarla a recoger los pedazos de su corazón roto, mientras YO he sido incapaz de tener una conversación civilizada con los miembros de mi propia familia. Así que, mierda, sí, me siento inseguro. Ahora, contéstame antes de que me vuelva loco, ¿hay algo o hubo algo entre ustedes dos, que no sepa?

El rostro de Rob se oscureció mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

—De verdad eres un grandísimo idiota, ¿verdad, Edward? Sé que no piensas cosas muy buenas de mí, pero Dios mío, ¿no conoces a Bella en lo más mínimo? DESEARÍA que hubiera algo entre los dos. DESEARÍA que toda la frustración y furia la hubiera manifestado en sexo duro y sucio en venganza contra ti, porque la verdad haría cualquier cosa para tener a esa increíble mujer en mi cama; pero, por desgracia, ella tiene más puta lealtad e integridad en su dedo meñique de lo que muchas personas tienen en todo su puñetero cuerpo, y haciendo a un lado que mis pezones reciben excesiva atención, el resto de mi pobre cuerpo ha sido ignorado, porque a pesar de que eres un puto idiota denso y que no sabe distinguir las cosas, y a pesar de muchas otras razones que no puedo entender, esa chica TODAVÍA TE QUIERE, a pesar de que tú no la mereces, ¡grandísimo y pendejo gilipollas!

― ¿De qué putas están hablando? —giré, para ver a Bella paralizada en el pasillo, con la sorpresa escrita en toda su cara.

—Muy buena puta pregunta —gritó una voz detrás de nosotros. Me di la vuelta, para ver a Emmett parado, erguido, mirándonos furioso a Rob y a mí—. Hola, Robert —dijo en voz baja—. Soy Emmett. Creo que los cuatro debemos tener una pequeña plática, ¿no crees? Bueno —dijo, mientras caminaba frente a nosotros—, los tres tienen un montón de pendejadas que arreglar entre ustedes, así que vamos a jugar un juego que me gusta llamar «Sean Putamente Honestos Con Todos o Les Arranco los Putos Brazos», ¿entendieron?

Después de que, prácticamente, gritara como una puberta cuando Rob sacudió su mano, Emmett llamó a Alice y a Bree para hacerles saber que la junta para la estrategia del tour tendría que esperar, y luego nos llevó a la sala.

Puso a Bella y a Rob juntos en un sofá, deteniéndose un poco para comentar lo lindos que se veían juntos, después me empujó con fuerza en la silla junto a ellos. Lo miré enojado, para hacerle saber que no estaba contento por haber puesto a Pattsy el-ladrón-de-pantaletas junto a mi amada señorita, pero Emmett simplemente me dio un golpe en la coronilla y me dijo que me portara como si tuviera huevos.

No chingues, a veces ese tipo me trataba como mierda.

—Ok—dijo entusiasmado—. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Miré disimuladamente a Bella, cuyo rostro estaba lleno de tensión desde que nos escuchó hablar a Rob y a mí, estaba viendo hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido, jugando ausentemente con el dobladillo de su falda, la cual, gracias a todos los santos, ahora guardaba a una Giney cubierta de ropa.

_Sí, porque el hecho de que ahora está usando la tanga más pequeña del mundo hace que tu polla se ponga toda suavecita, ¿verdad? _El Maniático me dijo, burlón y sarcástico.

Me revolví en mi asiento, intentando liberar un poco de la presión de mi dolorosa erección, suspiré con pesadez. El cabrón sabelotodo de mi cabeza de verdad empezaba a encabronarme, pero la verdad ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

—Rob —dijo Emmett, con un poco de reverencia en su voz—. ¿Te gustaría ir primero, guapo?

Rob frunció el ceño.

—Um… no… la verdad, no.

Emmett asintió comprensivo.

—Ok, bien, no tienes miedo de ser honesto, me gusta eso. ¿Qué tal tú, Edward? ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros?

Imite el tonto ceño de Rob y dije petulante.

—Um… no… la verdad no.

Emmett me golpeó en la cabeza, otra vez.

— ¡Ow! ¿Qué putas, Emmett? —grité.

—Compórtate como un hombre, Campanita ―me ordenó—. Es tu turno.

— ¿Por qué es mi turno? ¡Dejaste que Rob se brincara su jodido turno!

—Eso es diferente.

― ¿Por qué?

—Solo porque sí, ¿está bien? Esto no es una pinche democracia, Hilary. Es una puta buena dictadura y YO soy el sexy líder, así que, a menos que querías que estas dos hermosas personas sean testigos de cómo te convierto en mi perra, ¡te sugiero que empieces a hablar, carajo!

Miré hacia el sofá y vi a Pattinson sonreír burlón. Le hice una mueca y rasqué mi cabeza con mi dedo medio, el rio y tosió un «¡jódete!».

Mierda, DE VERDAD quería golpearlo.

—Yo iré primero ―dijo Bella, de pronto.

Emmett giró para verla.

—Bien, bien, bien —dijo, obviamente impresionado—. Parece ser que la única persona con huevos en esta habitación, además de mí, es esta señorita —le hizo una señal para que continuara—. Dinos, Bella, ¿de qué quieres hablarnos?

Se giró hacia Rob.

—Pattinson, escuché un poco de lo que dijiste hace un rato, y de verdad estoy muy confundida. ¿Tienes o no tienes sentimientos hacia mí?

_¡Esa es mi chica! Directo al jodido punto. Esto se pondrá bueno._

Rob se puso rojo y comenzó a tartamudear como loco.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué si siento algo? ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! Jesús, Bella, yo… mierda… ¡NO! Es solo que… cuando dije eso estaba intentando decir… bueno, es decir… sentí que debía… oh, Dios… eres MI AMIGA, y solo intentaba… —dejo caer los hombros y cara pesadamente—. Que me jodan. Sí, Swan, estoy completamente enamorado de ti, y me vuelve loco pensar que probablemente escojas al pendejo de Edward en vez de a mí, a pesar de que estoy seguro que yo NUNCA te voy a lastimar de la manera en que él lo hizo y adoraría el piso en el que caminas hasta el día en que me muera.

_¿La ama? ¿La AMA? No mames._

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión y ahogó un pequeño grito.

― ¿Pero que pasó con todo eso que me dijiste de: «Oh, no hay manera de que me gustes porque me vomitaste encima»?

_¿Qué? ¿Qué PUTAS han estado HACIENDO estos dos?_

—Bueno, tuve que decir eso. Sabía que no sentías lo mismo por mí, y tengo un poco de orgullo.

― ¿En serio?

—No, ni nada de nada. Por favor, ámame.

_No puedo lidiar con estas pendejadas. ¡BELLA! Por favor, ríete de él. Dile que es un idiota por pensar que tiene una oportunidad contigo, porque perteneces conmigo. Por favor, Bella… díselo._

Bella suspiró.

—Oh, esto se está poniendo bueno —dijo Emmett, emocionado—. Bella, ¿qué sientes por este rompecorazones? ¿Sientes lo mismo que él siente por ti? Además de querer arrancarle la ropa y restregarte en él, porque quiero suponer que eso ya es algo obvio.

Bella miró a Emmett como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Um… bueno…

_¿Por qué carajos sigues hablando de esto, Bella? La respuesta es «¡NO!», o «¡PUTA MADRE, NO!». Así de simple._

Se giró hacia Rob y lo tomó de las manos. Mi laringe de inmediato triplicó su tamaño, ahogándome desde mi interior.

—Rob, eres un hombre maravilloso, compasivo, divertido y sexy…

_Dios mío, por favor, que después haya un 'pero', o me parto en dos y jamás podré superar esto._

—Y si la cosas fueran diferentes, tal vez tú y yo podríamos ser más que amigos…

'_Peeeeeeeeeeeeeero'… vamos, nena, por favor… ¡solo di 'pero'!_

—Pero…

_¡Gracias, amor de mi vida!_

—… las cosas no son diferentes, y a pesar de que te quiero mucho… te quiero como mi dulce, pervertido y adorable amigo.

Rob sacudió la cabeza.

—Otra vez con lo de «adorable», ¿eh? ¿Por qué putas las personas insisten en decirme «adorable»?

—Aw, ánimo, sexy —dijo Emmett, intentando consolarlo—. Pueden decirte cosas peores como, por ejemplo, «tonto».

—También me dicen así.

—Qué trágico.

Rob suspiró con pesadez.

― ¿Por qué putas siempre escojo a las chicas que no puedo tener? —se lamentó cansado.

—Nene —dijo Emmett, suavemente, sentado en el reposabrazos del sillón junto a Rob, haciéndole círculos en la espalda—, puedes tener a cualquier mujer que quieras…

_Y obviamente a terapistas que solían ser heterosexuales también. _Dijo el Maniático, sarcástico.

—… ¿cómo putas un hombre tan sensual y perfecto como tú, puede tener problemas con las chicas?

—Porque… —Rob dijo, pasando las manos en su cabello, frustrado—, de alguna forma SIEMPRE termino escogiendo mujeres que no están disponibles o que están locas. O cuando me siento de verdad muy puñeteramente masoquista, escojo mujeres que no están disponibles y además están locas.

Bella silbó.

― ¿Estás incluyéndome en el segundo grupo, Pattinson?

Rob la miró inseguro.

—Si digo que sí, ¿maltratarás mis pezones?

—Probablemente.

—Entonces, no.

Bella rio, y le pegó ligeramente en el brazo.

—Idiota.

Él le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Dios, Swan, ¿por qué es tan putamente complicado encontrar una chica que me guste y que yo también le guste?

—Bueno, ¿qué tal las chicas que SABEMOS que tú les gustas? Como Megan Fox, es linda, ¿no?

Rob arrugó la cara.

—Swan… por favor… esa mujer tiene los pulgares raros, ¿los has visto? Me ponen los pelos de punta.

― ¿Kirsten Dunst?

—Nop. No puedo verla sin acordarme cuando salió en esa película de vampiros. Además, no me voy a conformar con las sobras de Tobey McGuire, de ninguna puta manera.

—Ouch. Um… ¿Jennifer Love Hewitt?

Rob se golpeó la barbilla con el dedo.

—Mmm… me intriga un poco. Principalmente porque una mujer madura me pone caliente. Esas chicas saben lo que quieren en la cama y no temen pedirlo. Eso me gusta. Pero no, escuché que también entra en la categoría de "loca", y posiblemente en la de "no disponible". Se ha comprometido tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta.

Emmett suspiró.

—Tienes pies MUY grandes, ¿verdad? ¿Qué talla eres? ¿Once o doce?

Rob lo miró perplejo.

—Um… ¿esto es relevante para esta sesión de terapia?

Emmett lo miró con intensidad.

― ¿Quieres que sea relevante? —dijo, con voz profunda de estrella porno.

_Por todos los cielos… ¿Qué putas le pasa a ese imbécil?_

Rob se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Ok. Creo que mejor me voy.

Emmett se puso de pie también.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Apenas estábamos empezando.

—Sí, bueno, mejor me regreso a L.A. —dijo Rob, nervioso—. Creo que dejé un Hotpocket en el microondas.

Se giró hacia Bella, ella se paró y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Él la apretó con fuerza, y sentí una punzada de arrepentimiento por querer golpearlo antes, Rob de verdad era un buen tipo, y debería estar agradecido de que se sintiera tan apasionado al querer proteger a Bella. La verdad, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si los papeles estuvieran invertidos, o por lo menos me gustaría pensar que eso es lo que haría.

—Gracias —Bella dijo en voz baja contra su pecho.

― ¿De qué?— dijo él, oliendo su cabello discretamente. Cabrón.

Ella suspiró.

—Por todo.

Él se hizo hacia atrás y le sonrió.

—Bueno, dicen que todo es el mejor regalo para la chica que no tiene nada. —Miró sus zapatos, cohibido—. Y no fue nada, Swan.

La besó rápidamente en la frente y deshizo el abrazo.

—Deja de ofrecerte, loca sinvergüenza. Ya te lo dije antes, no eres mi tipo, Chica Vómito.

Bella rio y le dio un golpe ligero en el pecho. Él giró hacia mí y yo le ofrecí la mano.

—Adiós, Rob —dije en voz baja—. Um… escucha… lo siento… siento haber sido un puto pendejo y todo eso, ¿sin rencores? —dije sincero.

Sonrió y apretó mi mano con firmeza.

—Ah, sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo, pastelito —rio—. Siempre serás mi compañero de callejones oscuros y solitarios.

Me reí y le palmeé la espalda.

—Oh, calla, provocador. Me estás poniendo caliente.

Emmett nos veía frenético.

― ¿De qué putas hablan? —preguntó desesperado.

Rob y yo nos miramos con malicia y contestamos al mismo tiempo.

—Nada, Emmett.

Los dos reímos, mientras Rob le daba la mano al hombre montaña que parecía hacer berrinche.

—Au revoir, Emmett. Fue muy… um… interesante conocerte.

Emmett alejó la mano de Rob y le dio un abrazo de oso, la cabeza de Rob quedó aplastada contra el pecho de Emmett y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados.

—No me chinguen, voy a extrañar tu cara bonita, Robbie-boy —resolló Emmett.

_¡No me jodas! ¿Está llorando?_

Emmett se hizo hacia atrás y con desesperación sacó una tarjeta de presentación de su cartera, se la dio rápidamente a Rob mientras limpiaba su cara con la manga de su playera.

—Si necesitas CUALQUIER COSA, puedes llamarme cuando quieras, sea de día o de noche, ¿entendido?

Rob tomó la tarjeta cautelosamente y se alejó lentamente de Emmett, con una sonrisa falsa para calmarlo.

—Um… seguro, Emmett, lo que tú digas. Eres putamente enorme, así que no te voy a decir lo jodidamente raro que eres, ¿ok? —Rob rodó los ojos y se despidió por última vez, y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Los veo después, chicos. Tal vez podamos vernos cuando regresen del tour. ¡Ah! Despídanse por mí de Alice —se detuvo de pronto y se giró para vernos, con la cara pálida—. Um, pensándolo bien, Alice no sabe que vine aquí, desobedeciéndola, así que les agradecería que no le dijeran nada, o si no voy a necesitar un trasplante de pito cuando me arranque el mió. ¡Adióóóós!

Emmett sollozó un poco.

—No puedo creer que se fuera —susurró.

Bella y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

—Por Dios santo, Em —me reí—. ¿Deprimido por tu enamoramiento medio gay?

Se dio la vuelta y me miró enojado.

― ¡No tengo un enamoramiento medio gay, cabrón! —espetó—. Solo pienso que Rob es un excelente hombre con unos extrañamente atractivos ojos y una quijada de donde comería postre, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella soltó una risita mezclada con un resoplido. Emmett la incluyó en su mirada molesta.

—No sé de qué carajos se ríe, señorita —dijo, con una mueca―. Acabas de rechazar al hombre más sexy de todo el mundo solo por querer arreglar las cosas con este pedazo de mercancía dañada que tenemos aquí ―dijo, apuntándome—. De verdad espero con un carajo que no te arrepientas de tu decisión.

― ¡Emmett! —me quejé—. ¿No se supone que debes estar de MI lado?

Caminó enojado hacia la puerta mientras mascullaba.

—Estoy tan jodidamente traumado en este momento como para estar del lado de alguien. Me voy a embriagar.

Solté otra risita cuando lo escuché gruñir al abrir la puerta.

― ¡Encuentra tu paz interior, Emmett! —le grité—. ¡La paz interior!

― ¡Vete a la mierda! ―gritó, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Me reí a carcajadas.

—Tiene graves problemas —rio Bella.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen —dije, acercándome a ella—. Cuanto más grandes son, más fuerte caen.

Me detuve frente a ella y le sonreí al rostro que me llenaba de tantas emociones, de tantas oportunidades. Me sonrió de regreso, mientras nos llenaba un silencio cómodo, los dos contentos de estar cerca del otro, respirando el mismo aire.

Mi sonrisa cayó mientras continuaba viéndola, mis ojos finalmente bebiendo su belleza, pasé saliva cuando vi la duda pasar por sus ojos. Intentó bajar la cabeza para romper nuestra conexión, pero con delicadeza puse un dedo debajo de su barbilla para levantar su mirada, obligándola a mirarme.

—Bella —dije, intentando navegar por las miles de disculpas y excusas que tenía ensayadas en mi memoria. Sus ojos me encontraron de nuevo, dudosos y frágiles, apenas afrontando el miedo que sabía debía sentir después de todo lo que le hice pasar.

_«Nunca más», _me prometí, cuando su magnifico coraje me alcanzó y sanó mi corazón roto. _Nunca más m permitiré sabotear la bendición de tener a esta mujer en mi vida. Nunca más me permitiré ahogarme en mis patéticas inseguridades que nos mantienen separados._

—Lo siento —dije simplemente, derrochando toda la sinceridad y arrepentimiento en esas dos poderosas palabras.

—Lo sé —respondió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, inseguridad y lo que desesperadamente quería creer como esperanza—. Pero tú sabes que eso no es suficiente, Edward ¿lo sabes, cierto?

Sus ojos buscaron los míos, y yo sabía qué era lo que quería. Estaba buscando al hombre que creía podía ser, el hombre que yo añoraba ser para ella.

Asentí y bajé la mirada.

—Lo sé, pero lo estoy intentando, Bella. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy intentando creer que merezco más, que puedo ser más.

—No puedo hacer que lo creas —dijo suavemente—. Incluso aunque quiera.

—Lo sé.

—Y hasta que no lo puedas hacer, no podemos estar juntos…

—También lo sé.

Hizo lo que yo, hacía unos momentos, al poner sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla, obligándome a levantar la mirada hacia la de ella.

—Incluso aunque te portaras como un puto cavernícola con Rob, me sentí orgullosa de saber que resististe la necesidad de molerlo a golpes.

Una enorme exhalación de alivio salió de mi cuerpo.

—Oh Dios, Bella. Tenía taaaantas ganas de golpearlo.

—Sí, me di cuenta.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al sofá, nos sentamos y continuamos hablando.

—Es en serio, ya era mucho que te estuviera cogiendo con la mirada, frente a mí, ¿pero que sacara tus pantaletas de sus bolsillos?

― ¿Sí?

—No me chingues, ¡pensé que mi cerebro iba a explotar!

Ella rio, y nunca había escuchado un sonido más hermoso.

—Debiste ver tu cara cuando te diste cuenta que no estaba usando ropa interior —soltó una risita—. Pensé que Godzy saldría de tus pantalones para llegar a Giney.

Me reí con ella.

—No dudes ni por un puto segundo que eso es lo que quería hacer. Tuve que tener mucho control para no arrojarme sobre ti y cogerte duro y rápido frente al niño bonito.

Nuestra risa paró de inmediato cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

_Es oficial, Cullen. Eres el imbécil más grande del mundo._

La miré nervioso.

― ¿Demasiada información?

Asintió con energía.

―Sí, un poco.

Suspiré y pasé los dedos por mi cabello.

—Bueno, gracias a Dios que fuiste a ponerte las pantaletas. El solo pensar lo que está debajo de tu falda me estaba volviendo loco.

Se rio nerviosa y cruzó las piernas.

—Um… sí, ¿quieres oír algo realmente gracioso? Cuando fui a tu habitación a ponerme las pantaletas, pues… um… bueno, como que se… rompieron.

Dejé de respirar.

― ¿Se… rompieron?

—Um, sí. Intenté ponérmelas así y quise atarlas, pero terminaron peor.

Pasé el exceso de saliva que decidió aparecer de pronto en mi boca.

—Entonces… um… eso quiere decir que…

—Sigo sin ropa interior —terminó—. Síp.

—Ya veo.

Me tallé los ojos con fuerza e intenté detener a las hormonas que corrían como locas por todo mi cuerpo. Godzy rugió como un animal salvaje mientras mi sangre latía hacia mi ridículamente excitada polla.

—No debiste haber dicho eso —gemí—. Saber que Giney está justo ahí… y DESNUDA… y JUSTO AHÍ…ah… ¡CON UN CARAJO!

Me paré rápidamente y tomé la mano de Bella, haciendo que se pusiera de pie y arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

—Tienes que irte —dije desesperado—. Justo en este puto momento.

—Edward…

—Bella, créeme cuando digo esto: si quieres tomar lo que sea que quede entre nosotros, de forma lenta, entonces necesitas sacar tu desnuda vagina de mi presencia, AHORA, porque puedo sentir que me llama como una maldita sirena, y aunque no quiera nada más que meter mi verga en ti hasta que grites mi nombre, los dos sabemos que sería un grandísimo error. Así que, por favor, vete y compra nuevos calzones. De preferencia que sean grandes, como de abuelita, con dibujos de cachorros muertos, ¿sí?

Le abrí la puerta y me apoyé en un pie y luego en el otro, mientras la inconformidad de caminar con una enorme erección se volvía insoportable.

—Hablamos luego —dije, mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta y giraba para verme a la cara.

― ¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó, sonrojándose un poco.

La miré, sabiendo que mis ojos estaban especialmente oscuros de deseo e incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.

—Creo que eso ya lo sabes —dije con voz grave.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su mirada viajó hasta el bulto en mis jeans.

—Oh —dijo sin aliento, y yo cerré los ojos cuando su voz envolvió mi adolorida polla como una cálida lengua.

—Bella —gemí, tensando cada músculo en mi cuerpo para evitar arrastrarla hacia dentro y cogerla contra la puerta—. Por favor… vete.

― ¿Tienes porno? —preguntó jadeante.

—No lo necesito —dije, mientras memorizaba su rostro.

― ¿Loción?

—Dos botellas.

― ¿Te veré después?

—Si puedo caminar, sí.

Exhaló, y deliberadamente lamió sus labios. Apreté la quijada mientras veía maravillado su rosada lengua pasar sobre sus labios coral.

_Mierda._

Levantó una ceja y su boca se curvó en la sonrisa más sexy que había visto en toda mi vida. Mi polla se endureció imposiblemente más y mis ojos parpadearon cuando gemí gravemente.

Una mirada de suprema satisfacción pasó por su cara.

_¿Qué…?_

—Solo me estás torturando, ¿cierto? —dije incrédulo.

—Tal vez —dijo, como si no fuera la gran cosa, pasando su mirada de mi erección a mi rostro—. Siento mucho resentimiento hacia ti en este momento, no sería razonable asumir que tal vez quiera torturarte solo un poco para poder vengarme un poco.

Mi mirada la quemó, mientras me sostenía contra el marco de la puerta, mis bíceps tensos por el esfuerzo de mantener mi cuerpo alejado del de ella.

― ¿No crees que juegas con fuego? Sabes que tengo total falta de puto control cuando estoy cerca de ti —dije con voz ruda.

― ¿Cómo vas a mejorar tu control si nunca lo pones a prueba? —me retó, su mirada descansando en mi boca.

― ¿Terminaste? —pregunté con los dientes apretados.

—Por el momento —contestó, con voz gruesa y baja.

― ¿Puedo irme?

Sonrió otra vez.

—Adelante. Y no olvides gritar mi nombre cuando te corras.

Con eso se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo hacia los elevadores. Observé el fluido movimiento de sus caderas y la suave curva de sus piernas, antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza, abriendo mis pantalones de un solo movimiento mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia mi habitación.

—Siempre lo hago —gruñí, mientras me dejaba caer en la cama y comenzaba a acariciar mi verga furiosamente—. Siempre lo hago.

**Me encanta este Rob, porque esta historia fue escrita hace como tres años, poco después de que saliera la primera película de la saga así que la autora pone al Rob que conocíamos en ese entonces… todavía me acuerdo cuando decían que salía con Mega Foxx y cuando Jennifer Love dijo que estaba enamorada de él.**

**Si quieren estar más pendiente de cuando voy a actualizar o lo que estoy escribiendo o si tiene cualquier duda, pueden unirse al grupo de facebook, el link está en mi perfil al igual que mi nuevo perfil de facebook, iré eliminando personas de mi cuenta personal y las agregare a esta nueva cuenta para que no se sientan si ven que las elimine ¡eh! Y las que no me tengan en ninguna cuenta de facebook agréguenme, el link esta en el perfil de aquí.**

**Por último, hace como un mes escribí un OS llamado "White Houses" intenté hacerlo un poquito diferente, así que las invitó a que pasen a leerlo todas aquellas que no lo han checado.**

**Sé que no merezco sus reviews u.u pero todas aquellas universitarias que saben lo duro que es estudiar se apiaden de mi y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	25. Una Giney Deprimida

**¡Lo siento! Dije que iba a subir el capitulo ayer pero me entretuve con unas cosas urgentes de la escuela y además como muchas saben durante este fin de semana fui al D.F a ver a mi banda favorita The Killers, así que hay alguna chica con excelente como yo que fue a verlos mándenme un PM para fangirliar juntas. **

**Las leo abajo.**

**Capítulo 25. Una Giney deprimida.**

**BPOV.**

Su mano lentamente tomó su suave longitud. Dedos largos apretaban con fuerza, deslizándose y presionando su carne dura mientras sus ojos se cerraban y pestañeaban. Su cara era una obra maestra de concentración, espasmos suaves pasaban por sus labios y parpados, dibujando la perfección de su espectacular autoplacer.

Su boca se suavizó y abrió, apretó los ojos fuertemente mientras su respiración se incrementaba y pequeños gemidos salían de su boca. Su pecho desnudo brillaba con una fina capa de sudor, sus bíceps y pectorales creciendo y moviéndose, y yo estaba hipnotizada con ese movimiento hipnótico; los dedos moviéndose sobre el músculo, tomándolo desesperadamente.

Mi respiración se incrementó, imitando la de él. El aire se llenaba del vapor que salía de nuestras bocas, perfumándolo con la esencia del deseo y nostalgia. Su mano golpeó la cama y agarró con fuerza la sábana junto a él, mientras palabras entrecortadas comenzaban a salir, acompañadas de sus caricias temblorosas.

—Oh, Bella… Dios, sí… Bella, sí.

Su espalda se arqueó y tiró la cabeza hacia la almohada, mientras metía su gloriosa polla hacia la estrechez de su puño.

—Oh… Bella, sí. Me voy a correr, bebé… ¡Bella, sí!

Contuve la respiración mientras esperaba su magnífico alivio.

―¿Bella?

En cualquier segundo…

—¡Bella!

Ya va a explotar…

—¡BELLA!

La grosera voz de Alice me sacó de mi deliciosa fantasía.

—¿QUÉ? —pregunté irritada.

—¿Qué piensas de lo que dijo Edward?

Miré la habitación. Alice, Bree, Edward y Emmett esperaban mi respuesta.

_Ay… mierda._

Cuando dejé a Edward hacía unas cuantas horas, ignorando la llameante lujuria en su mirada y la gigante erección en sus pantalones, había fingido calma, antes de colapsar en el elevador con piernas temblorosas de deseo. El gesto en su cara mientras lo provocaba y me comía con la mirada su masiva excitación, hirvió la sangre en las venas y encendió cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas en todo mi cuerpo.

Pasé las siguientes horas caminando por Seattle, comprando nueva ropa interior e intentando desesperadamente no pensar en lo sensual que era Edward tocándose a sí mismo… una y otra vez. El hecho de que todavía pudiera excitarme hasta la locura me molestaba. Desde el momento en que pisé la habitación de hotel el día de hoy y lo escuché murmurar mi nombre mientras tenía una carpa de circo en los pantalones, mis partes femeninas no habían dejado de punzar dolorosamente.

Verlo de nuevo trajo un sinfín de emociones que querían salir a la superficie y, para ser honesta, no lo sobrellevé muy bien. Mi primer instinto cuando lo vi en el sofá como un ángel caliente fue abofetearlo hasta que despertara y se disculpara conmigo hasta que se me pasara el coraje, pero entonces hizo ese comentario del «culo perfecto», y cualquier tendencia violenta que tenía se convirtió en visiones de mí castigándolo al montar su muy obvia gigante erección en cualquier superficie del lugar.

_Carajo, el tipo me rompió el corazón y me abandonó. ¿Por qué putas no puedo al menos ser indiferente al poder físico que tiene sobre mí? ¿Por qué lo encuentro tan devastadoramente atractivo, que tengo que juntar todo mi autocontrol para no aferrarme a él desesperadamente y besarlo hasta desmayarnos? ¿Qué putas me pasa?_

_Sé que él está intentando arreglar sus problemas y traumas y, hasta que lo haga, yo necesito ponerme los pantalones de niña grande y alejarme de él. Porque si no, vamos a regresar a donde empezamos: aplastados bajo el peso de nuestro equipaje emocional. Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero eso no ayuda a que, estar cerca de él y no poder tocarlo, se sienta como ver capítulos repetidos de «Two and a Half Men»._ REALMENTE, putamente desesperada.

—¿Bella?

_Cállate, duende, aún no termino de hablar conmigo misma._

Así que cuando regresé al hotel, Alice ya había llamado a todos para que vinieran a la sala de conferencias para la junta de estrategia de la gira. Y ahora todos estábamos aquí; todos viéndome y esperando mi opinión sobre lo que sea de lo que Edward estaba hablando.

Miré a Edward.

Obviamente la había pasado bien, porque su cabello estaba más loco de lo normal y se veía realmente cogido, y muy relajado.

Me miró expectante, mientras un pequeño rubor llenaba mis mejillas.

_Oh, Dios. Edward desnudo, duro, acariciándose, su mano subiendo y bajando, músculos contrayéndose, cara de estar a punto de venirse…_

—¿Bella?

_Mierda, Alice, ¡¿podrías, POR FAVOR, dejar de interrumpir mis pensamientos pornográficos?!_

—¿Qué piensas acerca de lo que Edward acaba de decir?

Mi cerebro intentó ocultar las deliciosas imágenes.

—Bueno… um…

_Oh… Dios… Bella, sí. Me voy a venir, nena… ¡Bella, sí!_

Mi cerebro era un completo imbécil. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Pienso que lo que Edward dijo fue muy… em… estimulante.

Edward sonrió y levantó una ceja. Yo lo miré fastidiada.

—No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estaba hablando, ¿verdad? —dijo Alice.

Bufé derrotada.

—No. Lo siento, Alice. Estaba pensando en una extremadamente… dura… perdón, quise decir, difícil… um… polla… NO… ¡Dios! Em, es decir, situación.

¡Jodete, cerebro!

Edward bufó y se rio en voz baja.

Lo pateé por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Ow! ¡Bella!

—¡Aguántate, Arrogante McSonrisitas! —susurré.

Ahogó un grito horrorizado.

—NO uses mi nombre de superhéroe frente a los mortales. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Lo pateé otra vez.

—¡Bella! ¡Carajo, OW, mujer!

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes titanio en las piernas, Arrogante?

Me entornó los ojos, y Giney hizo una mueca en respuesta.

—Tristemente, no. Todo mi titanio está centrado en otra parte de mi cuerpo.

Pasé saliva e intenté no pensar en la barra de titanio de Edward, y él lo sabía, viéndome todo calmado con una perfecta ceja levantada en expectación.

Bastardo.

—Touché, Señor McSonrisitas —dije fría—. Ahora, cierra la puta boca.

Alice suspiró fuertemente.

—¿Necesito separarlos?

Edward se lamió los labios y sonrió otra vez.

—Solo si la señorita Swan necesita algo de distancia para que pueda pensar con claridad.

Durante un momento me pregunté si era posible que brincara sobre la mesa y golpeara su cabeza contra la dura madera antes de que Emmett pudiera detenerme.

—¡Edward! —Alice espetó—. Deja de molestar a tu exnovia y repite lo que dijiste hace un momento, por favor.

La chispa traviesa en sus ojos murió de inmediato, y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

_¿Le parece el término de exnovia tan doloroso como a mí?_

Lo observé mientras comenzaba a arrancarse las cutículas nerviosamente.

_De verdad tengo que hacer algo para que deje de hacer eso..._

—Bueno —dijo, sus ojos todavía puestos en sus dedos—, um… solo dije que estaría dispuesto a ir a conocer a las Gritonas… siempre y cuando Bella se venga conmigo.

Levantó su mirada hacia la mía, rogándome silenciosamente.

_Bien, Swan, primero haz que tu pervertida mente deje de pensar en la frase «siempre y cuando Bella se venga conmigo», y concéntrate en lo que de VERDAD quiso decir._

Me encogí de hombros y asentí ligeramente, accediendo a venirme… Mierda, es decir, a ACOMPAÑARLO.

El rostro de Edward explotó de felicidad.

_¿Ves, eso justo ahí? No es putamente justo. Esa cara… esa sonrisa… hace que quiera… oh… y… ¡ungh! ¡A la mierda! Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad cuando me sonríe así._

Lo miré enojada y frustrada. Dejó de sonreír y puso cara de desconcierto.

_Oh. BIEN. Puedo con el desconcierto. Bueno, Edward. Sigamos así._

—Pero normalmente soy yo la que va a esos eventos —lloriqueó Bree desde el otro lado de la mesa, asustándome un poco—. Es, tipo lo que me toca hacer.

_Oh, cierto. Hay otras personas en la habitación. Ya lo sabía._

—Bree —dijo Alice molesta—. Ya no te toca hacer ni una puta cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Todo lo que te tocaba hacer se suspende hasta nuevo aviso, hasta que aprendas a hacerte cargo de tus puñeteras responsabilidades. Dejar al maricón de mi hermano en un cuarto lleno de sus más locas fans para una sesión de toqueteos inapropiados es completamente inaceptable. Así que, hasta nuevo aviso, solo te harás cargo de la comida, bebidas y loción, ¿entendiste?

Bella frunció el ceño y masculló en voz baja.

—No sé por qué un hombre necesita tanta loción. Tipo que existe la sobre-humectación y así.

Me ahogué un poco con el agua que acababa de tomar, mientras Edward se sonrojaba. Emmett soltó una carcajada, e incluso Alice rio un poco. Bree nos frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¡Tipo, que no sé qué es tan gracioso!

Consideré darle a Bree el número de RPattz para que pudiera aprovecharse un poco de que fuera tan despistada; pero por muy atractiva que fuera, estaba segura de que tan pronto abriera la boca para hablar, Rob saldría corriendo despavorido ante su intimidante estupidez.

—De acuerdo —dijo Alice con autoridad—. Las próximas semanas estaremos muy ocupados y, porque de verdad necesito regresar a Los Ángeles para que mi novio dios del amor pueda seguir complaciéndome con cada centímetro de su puto cuerpo, de verdad me gustaría dar solución a cualquier pendejada que pudiera surgir en los próximos dos días, antes de que mi solitaria vagina olvide cómo se siente una caliente y sexy verga.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos, ella se sonrojó y puso las manos sobre su boca.

—Oh, mierda, por favor, díganme que no dije eso en voz alta

Edward dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearse las sienes.

—Por desgracia, sí —gimió—. Y a pesar de que estoy realmente feliz de que al fin hicieras algo por tu maratónico enamoramiento hacia Jasper, DE VERDAD, no necesito escuchar de la vida sexual entre mi terapeuta y mi hermana menor.

Alice se sonrojó un poco antes de hablar.

—Sí, bueno, ahora ya sabes qué siento cuando TÚ y la señorita «Oh, Dios, ¡sí, Edward! ¡Me estoy viniendo! ¡Mierda, sí!» Swan, están haciéndolo todo el día; todos los días.

Edward me miró rápidamente, avergonzado, y algo más que no pude identificar.

—Bueno, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte de eso, ¿verdad? —dijo tenso.

La cara de Alice se suavizó.

—Ay, Edward… yo…

—Olvídalo ―dijo, cerrando el tema.

El cuarto se llenó de tensión. Después, Bree habló, diciendo:

—O sea, Emmett, ¿tipo que estás soltero y así?

Emmett la miró sorprendido.

—Eh… ¿Qué?

Edward suspiró dramáticamente.

—Es soltero, Bree, pero me temo que no está disponible. Verás, ya está muy enamorado de alguien más.

Emmett me miró irritado.

—Sigue hablando, bonita Kathy, que tenemos sesión planeada para después de esta junta. POR FAVOR, dame una excusa para lastimarte.

Edward me guiñó un ojo, y yo tuve que taparme la boca para no reírme.

—No tengas miedo de expresar tu amor de hombre, Em —dijo Edward con voz suave—. No hay nada de malo en que un neandertal relativamente heterosexual se ponga todo cursi y lindo con una estrella de cine de lindos ojos y cabello sexual, ¿verdad?

Emmett gruñó.

Alice nos miró confundida.

—¿De quién putas están hablando?

Edward me dirigió una mirada cómplice.

—Alice, no podemos decir quién es la estrella de la cual está enamorado, Emm, o podemos echar a perder su futura felicidad —dijo, sin poder ocultar una risita.

—¿Sabes que eres hombre muerto? —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa aterradora.

—Bueno, bueno, suficiente de esta rutina de comedia. Tengo una cita de sexo verbal con el Doctor Incluso-el-sonido-de-mi-sexy-mano-contra-mi-maravi llosa-carne-te-pone-toda-chachonda-y-te-hace-corre rte-en-tus-muy-elegantes-y-caras-pantaletas, y voy a matarlos si me hacen perderla.

Edward gimió.

—Alice, POR FAVOR.

Suspiró y se talló los ojos.

—Carajo. Lo siento. Al parecer estar lejos del Doctor Mi-polla-mágica-puede-curar-lo-que-sea-excepto-la- diarrea-verbal-que-sale-de-tu-descuidada-boca-en-e ste-momento, no me hace bien.

—¡ALICE!

Suspiró otra vez.

—¡LO SIENTO! Regresando al tema —tomó un trago de agua y continuó—: como lo mencionó Emmett, él y Edward tendrán una sesión dentro de un momento. Entonces, Bella, tú llevarás a Edward a su entrevista pregrabada para la televisión esta tarde. Por favor, asegúrate de que se vea jovial y relajado en el programa, el entrevistador tiene reputación de ser un completo imbécil y _rompebolas_. Le envié una lista de los temas que no puede tocar, pero no tengo duda de que será un completo patán y va a preguntar las cosas que más lo provoquen. Edward, necesito que te mantengas calmado y tranquilo y, con un carajo, no lo vayas a golpear en la cara, no importa cuánto se lo merezca.

Tomó aire.

—Después de una entrevista que, espero esté libre de cualquier incidente, los dos regresarán aquí; porque esta noche seremos los anfitriones de cien Gritonas suertudas que estarán en el cuarto de funciones de abajo. Edward, necesitas tocarlas un poco, tomarte unas fotos, firmar autógrafos y, básicamente, tienes que venderte como una puta para que esas dulces y aterradoras fans tuyas no se den cuenta de lo mucho que te aterra su entusiasmo. ¿Preguntas?

Bree levantó la mano. Alice gimió un poco.

—¿Qué, Bree?

—Solo quiero decir que tipo que TODAS mis amigas bajaron el álbum de EC, y TODAS dijeron que tipo era como súper bueno. Lo cual es muy raro en ellas, porque tipo que normalmente no les gusta esa música porque ya saben que es melancólico e inteligente; les gustan más cosas como tipo Britney, Miley o Taylor. Pero TODAS dijeron que si no lo hubieran conseguido gratis y así, que probablemente tipo lo hubieran comprado cuando saliera a la venta, lo que pienso que es muy increíbley así.

—Bree, esa no fue una pregunta ―dijo Alice, fulminando a Bree con una mirada láser a nivel medio—. Fue solo hablar y hablar tonterías y es sumamente irritante.

Bree comenzó a sudar ligeramente.

—Tipo que sí, pero pensé que sería como totalmente increíble.

—Y considerando que la copia ilegal ha sido retirada de Internet, dile a tus amigas que consigan el álbum legal que estará a la venta en dos semanas. Porque si intentan distribuirlo ilegal a alguien más, voy a encontrar quiénes son esas perras y cuando estén dormidas les voy a coser la boca, lo cual, estoy segura, será considerado como un favor a la humanidad. ¿Me entiendes?

Bree asintió y se limpió el sudor de la cara con la mano. Alice dejó de lanzar rayos láser.

—Bien. Ahora, Edward y Emmett ya pueden irse a hacer sus cosas, lo que sea que tengan que hacer. Y, Bella, puedes encontrarte con Edward en la _suite_ en cuarenta y cinco minutos para arrastrarlo a su cita de la tarde, ¿entendido?

Todos asentimos.

—¿Qué debo hacer yo? —Bree preguntó petulante.

—Um… puedes comprarme más loción —sugirió tentativo Edward, mientras se ponía de pie.

Me le quedé viendo con la boca abierta.

—¿Ya te acabaste DOS botellas? —dije incrédula.

Me miró cohibido.

—No exactamente.

Me miró por debajo de las pestañas y yo levanté la ceja.

—Carajo, sí. Me acabé dos botellas, ¿está bien? ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un puto pervertido.

Emmett lo golpeó en la espalda.

—Sí que lo eres, Jenna, pero eres un pervertido muy relajado, así que no te preocupes.

Creo que mi boca seguía abierta cuando él giró hacia mí y me dijo:

—¿Te veo en cuarenta y cinco minutos?

Asentí muda, después Emmett lo arrastró hacia la puerta mientras hablaba con voz estridente.

—Vamos a tener una pequeña charla acerca de mi tan sonado enamoramiento, sígueme.

Cuando Edward se fue, me comí con los ojos su genial culo cubierto con mezclilla. Y una vez más, una ola de ira irracional me llenó por completo.

_Dios santo, ese hombre no tiene derecho de ser tan sexy. No es justo y no es putamente natural. Estoy segura de que solo está destilando «sex-appeal» para hacerme enojar, y por desgracia está funcionando._

—Um… Alice —Bree dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras se acercaba a la pequeña y aterradora mujer que estaba escribiendo notas en una pequeña libreta—. Solo quería decirte que tipo siento mucho haberte decepcionado. Sé que tomaste un gran riesgo en darme esta oportunidad tan genial, y tipo que me mata que te decepcionara. —Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y los ojos se les llenaron de lágrimas—. ¡Lo siento mucho, Alice! Tipo que lo siento mucho, mucho.

Comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Alice sacudió la cabeza y su puso de pie.

—Cálmate, Bree —espetó—. No te voy a dar la puta tarjeta de crédito de la compañía, ¿de acuerdo? Te estoy vigilando, señorita.

Bree de inmediato dejó de llorar y puso las manos en las caderas.

—Bueno, ¿cómo se supone que voy a comprar loción para EC?

Alice le dio la espalda y se acercó a mí. Se dio la vuelta y le dio a Bree la mejor de sus miradas láser.

—Bree, me estás confundiendo con alguien a quien le importa una mierda todo eso. Si todavía estás en esta habitación y me estás hablando, en tres segundos vas a conocer a mis Manolo muy bien cuando estén metidos en tu incompetente culo, ¿entiendes?

Bree abrió mucho los ojos y rápidamente tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Idiota —dijo Alice en voz baja.

Se sentó frente a mí y me dio toda la información de la entrevista de la tarde.

—Ten cuidado con este tipo, Bella —dijo seria—. Es muy probable que le diga algo realmente estúpido a Edward y va a terminar con el puño de mi hermano en la cara. Si tienes alguna preocupación, simplemente lo sacas de allí, ¿sí? Mejor tener mala publicidad por irse que por golpearlo.

Asentí, mi cerebro todavía seguía irritantemente preocupado con cualquier cosa que se relacionara con Edward.

—¿Bells? —dijo Alice con voz suave mientras tocaba mi brazo—. ¿Estás bien?

Pestañeé y la miré, sacudí la cabeza un poco para sacar los pensamientos del hombre que estaba confundiendo mi mente y mis emociones.

Suspiré pesadamente.

—Oh, Dios, Alice, no tengo idea de qué putas estoy haciendo en este momento. Sabía que iba a ser difícil verlo otra vez, y los dos tenemos cosas que resolver, pero…

Me acarició la mano y esperó pacientemente a que continuara. Pasé las manos por mi cabello en frustración.

—¡No sé cómo describirlo, Alice!

Busqué entre el montón de emociones dentro de mí que estaban volviéndome loca, intentando desesperadamente buscar una manera de entender el conflicto que tenía dentro.

—Desde que lo vi esta mañana, he pasado de fantasear con él a quererlo golpear, y todo este ir y venir me está mareando.

Alice rio ligeramente.

—Bells, eso es absolutamente normal cuando ves a un ex y todavía sientes algo por él.

Jalé mi mano y me puse de pie de inmediato.

—Alice, ¿podrías, POR FAVOR, dejar de decirle mi ex? Me está volviendo loca.

Me miró confundida.

—Pero, Bells, eso es lo que es.

Me rasqué la cabeza y lloré.

—¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO SE SIENTE COMO SI LO FUERA? ¿Por qué lo siento como si fuera mi lugar seguro y algo cálido, bueno y perfecto; pero al mismo tiempo me hace sentir enojada, lastimada, asustada y traicionada? Es que, en serio, Alice, ¡¿qué putas?!

Me dejé caer en la silla y puse la cabeza sobre la mesa de conferencias, gruñí suavemente cuando mi cabeza golpeó la madera con un golpe seco. Apreté los ojos de dolor y sentí cómo Alice me abrazaba.

—Bells… sé que esto es difícil para ti, y si pudiera regresar el tiempo a esa noche cuando Edward te dejó, le clavaría los putos pies en el suelo para evitar que te dejara…

—No es solo eso —susurré débilmente, y ella continúo abrazándome.

—Sé que no, pero es una gran parte de todo.

Se alejó un poco y yo la miré, me acarició con ternura el cabello, y en silencio le agradecí a Dios por bendecirme con una mejor amiga tan hermosa.

—Bells, sé que tienes problemas cuando tienes que pedir ayuda, y también sé que eres de las personas más fuertes que he conocido en toda mi vida. Pero, cariño... ¿no crees que hablar con alguien que se especialice en este tipo de cosas tal vez pueda hacer una diferencia?

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Jasper?

Sus ojos se alegraron al escuchar su nombre. Solté una risita.

—Mierda, te tiene toda sodomizada con su verga, ¿verdad?

Ella me sonrió de regreso, y nunca la vi tan feliz.

—Bueno, por mucho que me gusta recomendar a mi súper genialy _sexy_ novio terapeuta, estaba pensando en alguien que está más cerca, como Emmett.

Pensé en lo que estaba sugiriendo. Nunca fui alguien que confiara en los demás; nunca tuve a alguien en quien confiar, bueno, no hasta que conocí a Alice y a Edward. Durante toda mi niñez aguanté en silencio el abuso de Phil, envolviéndome en el dolor como una armadura, usándola para protegerme y confortarme.

No podía hablar con Renée de eso, las pocas veces que lo intenté ella solo comenzaba a llorar y dejaba la habitación; algo que nunca entendí porque era yo la que recibía los golpes. ¿Por quétendría _ella _que llorar? Lo menos que podía hacer era escucharme, pero supongo que la maldita de mi mamá era demasiado débil y egoísta como para hacer eso.

El solo pensar en hablar con un completo extraño de mis problemas era absolutamente aterrador y extrañamente fascinante. Una parte de mí sentía que compartir mis dudas y miedos podía debilitarme, hacerme menos capaz de lidiar con todo yo sola; lo cual era algo que había aprendido a hacer durante todos estos años. Pero la otra parte de mí solo quería desesperadamente tener a alguien que me ayudara a cargar con todo el estorbo de mis inseguridades, al menos por un tiempo.

Alice me abrazó otra vez.

—Solo prométeme que lo pensarás, ¿sí?

Asentí y la abracé de regreso.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

Se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas con prisa.

—De acuerdo, me tengo que ir. Jas espera mi llamada, y si no soy puntual, el Doctor cachondo empezará sin mí.

Vi el color llenar sus mejillas.

—Oh, puta madre. Creo que ya empecé sin _él,_ con tan solo pensar eso.

Corrió hacia la puerta.

—¡Adiós, cariño!

Reí con el sonido de sus pasos frenéticos galopando por el pasillo. Dios, cómo amaba a esa chica.

Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí de regreso a mi cuarto; me duché y me vestí rápidamente, después me dejé caer en la cama y me puse a esperar hasta que tuviera que recoger a Edward. Decidí encender la televisión y me puse a cambiarle a todos los canales.

_Noticas… deporte… deporte… películas antiguas… __Two and a Half Men… __¡Ew!, una rubia sexy mamando una verga gigante… deportes…_

_¡Espera un momento!_

Regresé el canal.

_Oh._

_Guau._

_¡Porno gratis!_

Miré alrededor nerviosamente, segura de que esto era un error. ¿Porno gratis? Nunca me ganaba nada gratis, bueno, además de las cosas que encontraba en los basureros, pero técnicamente las pagaba con mi dignidad.

Miré de nuevo la televisión: los brillantes labios de la rubia aún seguían chupando la impresionantemente larga erección. Solté una risita tonta.

_¡Geniaaaaal!_

Vi maravillada cómo la rubia movía sus falsas pestañas, falsas uñas y falsas tetas para llevar a su compañero al orgasmo. Le daba buena calificación.

Si hubiera Porno Olimpiadas, esos movimientos le hubieran asegurado un buen lugar, y eso que no tenía una garganta muy profunda, pero actuó a la perfección con el baño de esperma. Estaba muy impresionada. Y al parecer también lo estaba Giney; la insistente incomodidad entre mis piernas se estaba volviendo difícil de ignorar. Apagué la televisión y crucé las piernas, apretándolas y gruñendo de frustración.

Desafortunadamente, por mucho que amara ver porno, ver un pene erecto me hacía pensar automáticamente en el pene erecto de Edward, y luego Giney se ponía toda loca porque quería estar reunida con su hermosa polla.

Cerré los ojos y deseé que la incomodidad se fuera.

_¡Carajo! Cálmate, Giney. Deja de extrañar tan patéticamente a Godzy, porque no lo vas a ver, nena. No por el momento. Ahora, por favor, deja de torturarme y mojarte por todas partes; no tengo tantos calzones de abuelita y ya me hiciste arruinar otro par. Maldita vaca cachonda._

Caminé molesta hacia el baño y tomé otra ducha, ignorando la petición de Giney de tener un rápido momento con la regadera de mano, porque si ella supiera lo bien que se sentía tener eso entre las piernas, nunca saldríamos de la habitación.

Me vestí y miré el reloj, todavía era muy temprano para recoger a Edward, pero pensé que no importaría mucho si iba a ver qué estaba haciendo. Cuando llegué a su _suite_, la puerta estaba abierta y podía escuchar gritos que venían desde adentro.

—¡Dilo otra vez, perra!

—No… vete al carajo, Emmett. Ya tuve suficiente.

—¡DILO, CON UN CARAJO, DOROTHY, O HARÉ QUE HAGAS VEINTE MÁS!

Escuché a Edward gruñir.

—No estás enamorado de Robert Pattinson.

Caminé nerviosamente hacia la sala, y encontré a Emmett parado sobre Edward, que estaba sin playera en el suelo, sudando y gruñendo mientras hacía abdominales.

—Bien, terminaste.

Emmett le tiró una toalla a Edward y le pasó una botella de agua.

—Y si dices una palabra más acerca de que me hice gay por Rob, voy a obligarte a que me chupes el pito, ¿entendiste?

Edward dejó caer su cabeza en su brazo y jadeó con fuerza.

—Sí, claro, porque no eres gay si alguien te chupa el pito; solo si tú eres el que chupa el pito.

Emmett lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—No te quieras pasar de listo. Estaba jugando, pendejo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Edward lo miró enojado mientras tomaba de la botella.

—Como si quisiera molerte la cara a golpes, pero estoy demasiado cansado para hacerlo.

Emmett rio con ganas.

—Aunque no estuvieras cansado no tendrías oportunidad, sigue soñando, Cenicienta. Pero aun así, era lo que esperaba con esta sesión. Voy a continuar con estos ejercicios hasta que puedas meterte en tu zona por ti mismo; es una excelente manera de disminuir tu agresión y convertirla en algo productivo.

Edward se puso de pie y comenzó a estirarse, dándome una perfecta vista de su sudado cuerpo. Ahogué un grito embarazosamente fuerte. Los dos voltearon a verme sorprendidos.

—¡Bella! —dijo Emmett con calidez cuando me vio—. Recién terminamos.

Apenas lo escuché. Me acerqué caminando como un zombi, mis ojos devorando el increíble físico de Edward. Siempre tuvo un cuerpo hermoso, pero obvio que Emmett lo había obligado a ejercitarse, y lo bien que estaban definidos sus brazos, pecho y abdominales, le hacía cosas muy extrañas a mi cuerpo.

Vi sus ojos agrandarse mientras me acercaba, y supe en ese momento que debía parecer una ninfómana en celo, pero simplemente no podía detenerme. Mi mirada estaba hambrienta por su medio desnudo cuerpo, devorando cada centímetro de piel descubierta.

_Oh, Dios. Pectorales… abdominales… ese lugar redondo donde sus brazos se encuentra con los hombros. Todo sudado… necesito lamerlo…_

—¿Bella? —la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos lujuriosos—. ¿Estás bien?

Arrastré la mirada lejos de su pecho y lo miré a los ojos, me regresó la mirada preocupado.

Cabrón

_No, enorme pedazo de sexy masculinidad, no estoy bien. Me estoy volviendo loca del deseo que siento por ti y tu sensual cuerpo, Así que, por favor, ponte una puta playera antes de que mi autocontrol colapse y te ataque como si fueras la paleta más deliciosa del mundo._

—Estoy bien —dije con voz neutra, mientras mis ojos traicioneros migraban de su pecho a sus abdominales, hasta la línea del vello que llevaba hasta la tierra de Godzy.

_No me chingues._

Miré fascinada cómo la tela de los _shorts_ de Edward se elevaba y apretaba frente a mis ojos. Giney gritó el nombre de Godzy, y tuve que retroceder un paso antes de que ella me hiciera acercarme y hacerle un cariñito a su amada y ahora realmente excitada verga.

—Um… mejor me voy a bañar —dijo Edward con voz ahogada y aguda, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y corrió hacia su habitación azotando la puerta.

_Oh, genial. AHORA tengo que lidiar con mi cerebro imaginando sus manos acariciando su dura erección, mientras el agua cae sobre su delicioso cuerpo. Vete mucho a la mierda, Edward. _

Me senté en el sofá y cerré las piernas molesta, en un intento de callar a Giney.

—Hey, Bella —dijo Emmett, mientras intentaba esconder una irritante sonrisa encantadora—. Volver a ver a Edward te sentó de maravilla, ¿verdad?

Lo miré feo.

—¿Has puesto a Edward a hacer ejercicio? —lo acusé ácidamente.

Me sonrió.

—Un poco.

—¿UN POCO? —bufé, intentando no pensar en los abdominales de Edward.

Emmett se rio.

—Bueno, mucho. ¿Te gustó lo que viste?

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—No pinches empieces, Emmett. Creo que te odio.

Se sentó junto a mí y silbó suavemente.

—Guau. Pareces increíblemente tensa y en necesidad de uno de mis extraordinarios y chingones consejos profesionales. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Giré hacía él y entorné los ojos.

—Tienes tanto tacto como un martillo, Emmett. Alice te pidió que hablaras conmigo, ¿no?

Emmett rio y sentí todo el sofá sacudirse.

—Bella, si Alice de verdad hablara de ti conmigo, ¿crees que sería tan estúpido como para echarla de cabeza? Esa enana me aplastaría como un bicho.

Muy a mi pesar le sonreí.

—Sí, bueno… es la Reina _Rompebolas._

—Y también te ama un chingo y quiere que seas feliz.

Suspiré. Él miró rápidamente la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

—¿Él es parte del problema o de la solución?

Me reí con amargura.

—Las dos cosas.

Emmett sonrió y asintió.

—Oh, ya veo. De VERDAD necesitas ayuda, ¿no es así?

Y entonces pasó… sin ningún aviso o explicación comencé a llorar.

Tal vez porque Emmett me hizo sentir como si de verdad no tuviera que pasar por toda esta mierda sola, o tal vez porque estaba cansada, frustrada y caliente, o tal vez porque todas mis emociones parecían salir de mi cuerpo como locos escapando del manicomio desde que Edward y yo terminamos. Me tapé el rostro con las manos, dejando las lágrimas salir, pero sin sentirme orgullosa de eso. No me sorprendí cuando sentí dos enormes brazos alrededor de mí; me enterré en su enorme pecho y sollocé, sintiendo cómo acariciaba mi espalda mientras esperaba a que se me pasara la crisis. Después de unos minutos me hice hacia atrás, limpiándome la cara con la manga de mi blusa y sorbiendo la nariz con fuerza.

—Dios, lo siento, Emmett. No sé de dónde salió eso.

—Yo sí —dijo suavemente, limpiando una enorme lágrima de mi mejilla—. Bella, todos tenemos heridas que nunca sanan y, por lo que Alice me ha dicho acerca de tu pasado, tú tienes muchas más que cualquier persona. Sé que es fácil esconder todo esto, cubrirlas de los demás, pero eso no hace que desaparezcan y, ciertamente, no las hace sanar.

Me tomó de la mano y suavemente estiró mi brazo, levantó la manga de mi blusa hasta mi codo, exponiendo las rosadas cicatrices que todavía marcaban mi piel, y me preguntó con suavidad:

—¿Todavía duelen?

—No —contesté, viendo cómo pasaba un dedo a lo largo de las cicatrices.

—Porque dejaste que alguien te ayudara, Bella. Dejaste que alguien cosiera tus heridas, las desinfectaran y matara cualquier cosa que pudiera infectarlas y lastimarte. Y luego, cuando te quitaron los puntos y las vendas, dejaste que las heridas respiraran; las dejaste expuestas, no las escondiste.

Levantó mi otra manga y giró mi brazo en sus gigantescas manos, tocándome como si fuera de delicada porcelana, estudiando el mapa de mi reciente dolor.

—Puedo ayudar a que tus heridas ocultas sanen, Bella, pero tienes que dejarme hacerlo.

Miré su cálido y abierto rostro, de pronto aterrorizada del inesperado rayo de fe que sentía por este grande e intimidante extraño.

—¿Me obligarás a hacer abdominales? —pregunté con una temblorosa sonrisa.

Él rio y puso mis dos manos en la suya.

—Solo si me haces enojar, cariño.

Escuché un siseo agudo, y giré para ver a Edward con el cuerpo tenso y los ojos llenos de ira. Rápidamente alejé mis manos de Emmett y bajé mis mangas, no sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que había hecho mal; pero sintiéndome culpable de todas formas.

—Hey —dije con miedo, mientas el fiero verde de sus ojos se posaban en el suelo—. Emmett y yo solo estábamos hablando de…

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo con firmeza, girando y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. El auto nos está esperando.

Miré rápidamente a Emmett, él frunció el ceño, se encogió de hombros y después se despidió con un ligero movimiento de mano. Me di la vuelta y seguí a Edward.

Hicimos el viaje en el elevador en silencio, el aire tenso entre nosotros. Cada vez que volteaba a verlo, sus ojos estaban pegados al suelo y mi pulso se aceleraba cuando veía su quijada apretarse y relajarse cada segundo.

_¿Está enojado conmigo? ¿Se puso celoso porque estaba tomada de la mano con Emmett? Cullen, por favor, di algo._

Un pequeño grupo de Gritonas esperaba fuera del hotel, pero Edward pasó a un lado de ellas, ni siquiera las volteó a ver y se metió rápidamente a la limusina que nos esperaba. Me senté junto a él y un silencio incómodo llenó el lugar. El auto aceleró, y veía nerviosa cómo Edward pasaba sus dedos con fuerza por su cabello repetidamente; un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi estómago. Podía sentir ira y ansiedad salir de él y no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer. Antes hubiera sabido exactamente cómo arreglar la situación: le hubiera dado un golpe en el brazo o haría un inapropiado ruido de pedo, pero ahora… ¿Qué tal si intentaba ayudarlo y él terminaba lastimándome otra vez?

—Edward —dije insegura—, ¿estás bien?

Su cara se arrugó un poco, pero después la compuso y dijo:

—Estoy bien, Bella.

Con voz tensa y haciendo evidente que no estaba bien.

Se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a morderse las uñas. Tomé su mano y la alejé de su boca sin importarme si estaba enojado conmigo porque, ciertamente, yo sí estaba jodidamente furiosa con él.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! ―dije acercando su mano a mi cara para inspeccionarla—. Ay, Dios mío. —Lo miré y tenía cara de sorprendido—. En esta semana que hemos estado separados has destruido tus dedos, Edward, ¿sí te diste cuenta? ¿Puedes tocar la guitarra o el piano así? ¡Se ven espantosas!

Miró sus manos mientras comenzaba a evaluar los daños con las yemas de mis dedos.

—Um… bueno, duelen un poco, supongo —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Supones? —dije enojada, mientras sentía la piel dura y arrancada.

Me miró a los ojos y yo dejé de respirar.

—Duele —dijo simplemente, llenando mi mente con todo lo que intentaba decir con esa palabra―. Pero ya estoy acostumbrado.

Arrastré mis ojos de los suyos y miré de nuevo su mano. Sus dedos se estiraron para tocar los míos, y yo lentamente acaricié sus cutículas dañadas; lo escuché soltar un suave suspiro.

—¿Por qué te sigues castigando así? —pregunté, pasando mis dedos lentamente por su palma.

Dejó caer la cabeza en el asiento y gimió con los ojos cerrados.

—No sé —dijo pasando saliva—, supongo que ya es costumbre. Sé que debó parar, pero no sé cómo.

—Pero lograste dejar tantos otros hábitos.

Hizo una mueca.

—Es diferente.

Pasé mis dedos por su brazo, se tensó un poco y sacó aire de un solo golpe. Puse los dedos de vuelta en su mano, que ahora estaba hecha un puño, para intentar relajarlo.

—No tiene por qué ser así —susurré, acariciando sus dedos hasta que abrió la mano y la relajó junto a la mía.

Suspiró.

—Cuando me tocas así, te creo.

Seguí tocando su piel con la punta de mis dedos, no muy segura de si era una buena idea tocarlo así, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a parar.

Vi un poco de enojo pasar por su cara.

—¿Tienes algo qué decirme, Edward ?—pregunté con cuidado y aún acariciando su mano. Lo sentía como un león enjaulado y que mis suaves caricias eran lo único que evitaba que me despedazara—. Parecías molesto cuando nos viste a Emmett y a mí juntos.

Abrió los ojos y rodó la cabeza hacia mí.

—¿Podemos hablar después? —preguntó; era obvio que le era difícil mantener sus emociones bajo control.

—¿Lo prometes? —presioné nerviosamente.

Cerró su mano sobre la mía y acarició mis dedos con su pulgar. Sus ojos se veían oscuros en la luz de la limusina, pero el aire alrededor se sentía tenso y lleno de electricidad. Inhalé con fuerza mientras mi corazón latía como loco.

—Lo prometo —dijo, y rápidamente dejó caer su mano, dejándola hecha puño, y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

Exhalé y me recosté en el asiento, cerrando los ojos e intentando calmar mi pulso errático.

.

.

—Buenas tardes, amigos, bienvenidos a _Wilke's Weekly Round-Up,_ el programa que los lleva a las noticias DETRÁS de las noticias. Nuestro primer invitado de hoy explotó en la escena musical hace unos cuantos años con su sonido acústico y vanguardista, y ahora está preparando su tercer álbum _Work In Progress_. Tiene una cantidad inmensa de fans que siguen cada uno de sus movimientos, pero ha logrado alejarse de ellas para acompañarnos en el estudio el día de hoy. Por favor, ¡denle la bienvenida a Edward Cullen!

El público aplaudió y gritó con fuerza cuando Edward salió y se sentó frente a Marcus Wilke, lo más parecido que tenía Seattle a un programa donde se humillaba y bromeaba con los famosos.

Wilke tenía una reputación de hacer preguntas extremadamente incómodas, y una cuarta parte de sus invitados salía del foro antes de terminar la entrevista. Esto, por supuesto, lo hacía increíblemente popular y su público coincidía con el de Edward; fue por eso que Alice le pidió a Bree que arreglara esta entrevista en primer lugar.

Edward ya había sido entrevistado por él antes, y Wilke pasó casi toda la entrevista discutiendo sus hábitos de consumo de narcóticos; pero, aparentemente, Edward estaba drogado en ese momento, así que no recordaba mucho del asunto.

Ahora, Wilke estaba sentado en su silla y parecía un sapo engreído e inflado mientras Edward saludaba a la audiencia y sonreía, tomó asiento y estrechó la mano de Wilde, yo suspiré aliviada.

Edward había seguido de mal humor durante el viaje al estudio y no me habló mucho desde que llegamos, me preocupaba que siguiera con esa actitud durante la entrevista, pero ahora parecía relajado y feliz; tomaba sorbos de un vaso de agua mientras los aplausos disminuían y Marcus hacía la primera pregunta.

—Tu nuevo álbum sale en unas cuantas semanas, pero parece que algunas de tus fans ya pudieron escucharlo después de que el disco entero se filtrara en Internet esta semana. ¿Eso fue un error o una estrategia de publicidad muy inteligente?

De forma teatral, Edward hizo una mueca.

—No, fue un error, Marcus. De hecho, fue mi error. Le di una copia a alguien a quien no debía, así de simple. Verás, mucha gente no se da cuenta de que soy un completo pendejo.

Marcus y el público rieron.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que si alguien que no seas tú, intentara decir eso de ti, tus admiradoras lo desmembrarían.

Edward asintió.

—Oh, sí, definitivamente. Tengo a las fans más aterradoras de todo el mundo; incluso me asustan a mí.

Las chicas del público gritaron como locas.

—¿Ves? —dijo Edward, señalándolas—. Están completamente locas.

Me reí bajito. _Buena esa, Cullen. Revelar tu fobia a las Gritonas mientras las enamoras aún más. Brillante._

—Hablando de locura —continuó Marcus—, ¿es cierto que tuviste un episodio hace poco cuando llegaste a tu casa y encontraste a tu novia siendo amenazada por un hombre con un cuchillo?

Edward tomó otro sorbo de agua.

—Sí, fue una experiencia interesante.

—Los periódicos y revistas estuvieron diciéndonos que te portaste como un héroe por salvar a tu novia de un supuesto asesino, pero aquí en _Wilke's Weekly Round-up, _obtuvimos la historia _detrás _de la historia.

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció, y después preguntó con calma:

—¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Marcus se hizo hacia delante en su silla, pareciendo un buitre hambriento haciendo círculos sobre un animal moribundo en el desierto. Rogaba para que Edward se mantuviera tranquilo.

—Bueno, todas las historias dicen que desarmaste al atacante, pero escuché un rumor de que hiciste un poco más que eso. ¿Es verdad?

Los ojos de Edward pasaron sobre mí y luego de regreso a Marcus.

—Um… sí, es verdad. Él estaba amenazando a mi… um… novia, así que lo agarré a golpes.

El público aplaudió con fuerza, Edward los miró sorprendido.

—Um… creo que todavía está en el hospital.

Aplaudieron aún más fuerte y Edward parecía confundido.

_No hay mucha diferencia de cuando las personas aplauden y animan mientras los leones se comen a los cristianos, ¿verdad? La gente es jodidamente extraña._

Marcus intentó calmar a la ruidosa audiencia.

—¿Y qué de tu novia? ¿Qué le sucedió?

_Oh, no. ¿Por qué putas le pregunta eso?_

—Um… tuvieron que atenderla por algunas laceraciones.

—¿Causadas por el atacante?

_Carajo._

—Eh, no. Accidentalmente la empujé y cayó sobre una mesa de vidrio.

El público se quedó en silencio de inmediato. Marcus parecía como si estuviera a punto de mojar sus pantalones con satisfacción.

—Guau, eso debió ser muy duro para ti: haberla salvado de un loco con un cuchillo solo para que tuviera serias heridas que, prácticamente, fueron por culpa tuya.

La mirada de Edward se volvió fría cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo entrevistado por el equivalente periodístico de un perseguidor de ambulancias.

—Sí, Marcus, siendo muy honesto, fue muy duro para mí. Tal vez deberíamos hablar de mi nuevo álbum.

Marcus sonrió, y luché contra la urgencia de lanzarme por el estudio y poner mi puño en su horrenda cara. Y, a juzgar por la expresión de Edward, él también estaba controlando los mismos deseos.

_Vamos, Edward, solo aguanta un poco más._

—Hablaré del nuevo álbum en unos minutos, pero hay unas cuantas cosas que quisiera que aclararas acerca de este asunto antes de continuar. Una fuente me contó que después del ataque en el cual tu novia resultó gravemente herida por ti, tú rompiste con ella… ¿en su habitación en el hospital? Eso no puede ser cierto, ¿verdad? Es demasiado descabellado.

Edward apretó la quijada y yo me acerqué un poco más al escenario, lista para jalar cualquier enchufe en el momento que fuera necesario.

—Guau —dijo Edward, forzando una carcajada—. Me gustaría conocer esta fuente tuya, ¿te importaría darme el nombre?

Marcus sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Edward. La ética periodística y todo eso.

Edward rio.

—Oh, Marcus, no creo que alguien diga que tengas ética periodística.

La audiencia rio y aplaudió. Marcus los vio molesto y después dijo:

—Eso duele, Edward… pero no has contestado mi pregunta…

Edward se talló los ojos y suspiró.

—Sí, es verdad. Terminé con mi novia mientras estaba en una cama de hospital, ¿qué puedo decir? Soy un patán… es obvio. ¿Se dan cuenta, amigos? —dijo a la sorprendida audiencia—. Datos curiosos que no sabían de Edward Cullen. Soy un pendejo y un cabrón. Por favor, tengan la confianza de decirme que me vaya mucho a la chingada.

El público explotó en risas. Marcus frunció un poco el ceño, decepcionado de que su ataque hacia Edward no saliera como él pensaba.

—Bueno, Edward, siendo serios —dijo con un poco de frivolidad—, ¿cómo justificas abandonar a tu novia mientras sangraba en una cama de hospital?

Edward me miró.

—En ese momento tenía mis razones, pero resulta que esas razones eran una tontería.

Marcus se tocó la barbilla, pensativo.

—Hmm… ¿tiene que ver algo el hecho de que descubriste que tu novia solía ser una prostituta?

La audiencia ahogó un grito.

_Ay, mierda._

Edward se congeló, su cuerpo se tensó mientras veía a Marcus a los ojos.

—¿Disculpa?

_¿Qué hago? ¿Detengo la entrevista y dejo que esta comadreja obtenga la «salida indignada» de Edward que esperaba por esta pregunta, o dejo que Edward maneje esto?_

—Bueno —dijo Marcus—. Mi fuente me contó que el atacante era un conocido padrote en Los Ángeles, así que uno puede asumir que su relación con tu novia era de negocios.

Edward miró a Marcus y sacudió la cabeza, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara.

—Oh, Marcus, ¡no puedo creer que creyeras eso! ¿Bella te dijo que dijeras eso? ¡En serio! Esa chica me parte de risa.

Rio con fuerza mientras Marcus lo veía confundido.

—Edward, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Edward se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta.

—¿En serio? ¿Preguntas que si es una prostituta y me dices que nadie te dijo que lo hicieras? Mierda, Marcus, no admitas eso, la gente pensará que eres un idiota.

La cara de Marcus se puso roja y vio enojado a Edward.

—¿Entonces tu novia sí ERA una prostituta?

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Ay, Dios, detente, por favor.

Edward se giró para hablar con la audiencia.

—Verán, mi exnovia, Bella, quien también es mi publicista… Yo sé, es complicado… solía vivir en las calles…

_Oh, bien. Aparentemente les contaremos a todos mi historia._

La audiencia, apropiadamente, dijo «awww».

—No digan eso o ella les pateara el culo si piensa que le tienen lástima.

La audiencia rio.

—Como decía, ella constantemente bromea diciendo que, como solía ser indigente, las personas siempre asumen que era una prostituta, lo cual es algo que solo alguien ignorante y de mente cerrada creería, ¿verdad?

La audiencia asintió con entusiasmo.

_Edward los tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. ¿De dónde carajos salió todo esto?_

—Así que ahora, de vez en cuando hace que algún reportero haga la pregunta de la prostitución solo para verme partirme de risa, y supongo que hoy fue el turno de Marcus.

Le dio una palmadita en la espalda un poco fuerte, porque Marcus se inclinó demasiado.

—Eres genial, hombre.

Marcus forzó una sonrisa y dijo:

—Bueno, sabía que te iba a causar mucha gracia, Edward. Así que, cuando Bella sugirió la pregunta, le dije que lo haría.

Edward levantó las cejas.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo hiciste.

Marcus levantó el disco de promoción que le había dado a su asistente de producción, y lo mostró hacía la cámara.

—Bueno, gente, eso es todo para antes del corte. El nuevo disco de Edward Cullen, _Work In Progress_, estará disponible en dos semanas en todas las tiendas de prestigio y en las que no lo son también. Háganse un favor y cómprenlo.

Estrechó la mano de Edward.

—Gracias por venir, Edward. Fue bueno verte otra vez.

Edward sonrió con la boca, pero no con la mirada.

—Gracias, Marcus, fue divertido.

Marcus giró hacia la cámara.

—Regresamos con más de _Wilke's Weekly Round-up _después de los comerciales, no se vayan.

La audiencia aplaudió mientras la música sonaba, y después de unos segundos el jefe de piso llamó a comerciales. Corrí hacia el escenario donde Marcus y Edward todavía seguían viéndose furiosos.

—¿Qué putas fue todo eso, Cullen? —susurró Marcus, intentando evitar que la audiencia escuchara.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Wilke. ¡¿Quién mierdas te crees que eres para pensar que puedes preguntar algo así?!

—La pregunta tenía merito, Cullen. ¡Tengo una fuente confiable!

—Sí, entonces es mejor que tengas un doctor confiable, porque si de nuevo me entero de que por lo menos piensas ese tipo de pendejadas acerca de quien era mi novia, te voy a mandar al puto hospital, ¿entiendes?

Marcus se puso de pie.

—No me asustas, Cullen —espetó.

Edward también se puso de pie, imponiéndose ante Marcus que apenas le llegaba a la barbilla.

—Entonces eres más estúpido de lo que pareces, Wilke.

Tomé el puño apretado de Edward y lo jalé fuera del escenario.

—Vamos, Edward, hay que irnos.

Me siguió de mala gana, exhalando con fuerza mientras lo metía al camerino.

—Debería arrancarle la pinche cabeza al pendejo ese por decir esas cosas de ti —espetó, caminando como un loco de un lado al otro—. Qué imbécil.

—Edward, cálmate.

—Bella, ¿cómo mierda esperas que me calme después de lo que dijo? ¿No lo escuchaste?

—Claro que lo escuché, pero no importa.

—¡Claro que importa! A ese imbécil nunca le ha faltado que comer en toda su puta vida. ¿Cómo se atreve a juzgar las decisiones que tuviste que tomar para sobrevivir en las calles?

—Edward…

—Me gustaría poner a ese pequeño bastardo cara de sapo en las calles, sin comida o dinero, para ver exactamente cuánto tarda en ofrecerse en chupar un pito por una maldita Caja Feliz de McDonalds. Hijo de puta.

Le tapé la boca para evitar que siguiera hablando.

—Edward, por favor, cálmate y cállate, con una chingada.

Quité mi mano lentamente; en parte para asegurarme de que había terminado de hablar, y otra porque disfrutaba la manera en la que se sentía su aliento en mi piel.

—Además, no importa que te preguntara algo tan inapropiado, el punto es que lo manejaste de manera excelente.

Él me miró, su mirada se tornó un poco vidriosa.

—¿Qué?

Me reí de la expresión de sorpresa que tenía en la cara.

—Edward, cuando esa pregunta salió de su boca pensé que te ibas a poner como loco, pero lo manejaste de manera increíble; tuve que fijarme dos veces para asegurarme de que en verdad eras tú.

Frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, Swan, no sé si sentirme halagado o muy jodidamente insultado.

Lo abracé por la cintura.

—Las dos cosas, Cullen —dije, mientras respiraba su maravilloso y único aroma—. Definitivamente, las dos cosas.

Él también me abrazó y me apretó más hacia él, mi cuerpo se encendió más al tener contacto y, a juzgar por la creciente dureza en sus pantalones, a él le pasaba lo mismo. El calor entre los dos incrementaba tan rápido que tuve que alejarme.

Me hice para atrás y nos miramos a los ojos, jadeando un poco.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo rápidamente—. No quise… um… ya sabes…—Señaló su erección.

—Lo sé —dije—. Yo tampoco quise… um… cambiarme de ropa interior.

Pasó saliva.

—¿Entonces sí estas usando ropa interior?

Asentí.

—Enormes calzones de abuelita, justo como lo pediste.

—Ajá —dijo; su mirada bajó hasta la ingle de mis pantalones de vestir—. Por alguna razón, esa imagen no me parece tan mala.

—Lástima —dije, moviéndome incómoda debajo de su intensa mirada.

—Síp —dijo, subiendo la mirada hasta mis ojos.

Empezó tan lentamente que creo que ninguno de nosotros fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando; nos acercamos poco a poco el uno al otro, estudiando nuestros rostros, necesitando estar más cerca. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba parada frente a él, viendo sus hermosos ojos llenos de amor. Él me tomó de la mano, y con mucho cuidado levantó la manga de mi blusa.

Siseó ligeramente cuando las rosadas cicatrices fueron reveladas; pasó los dedos sobre ellas y yo cerré los ojos mientras mi cuerpo temblaba.

—Yo te hice esto —dijo con voz pesada y llena de arrepentimiento y dolor.

—No quisiste hacerlo —dije sin aliento, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

—Cuando estabas hablando con Emmett vi tus brazos, y todo en lo que pude pensar fue: «yo le hice eso».

—¿Era por eso por lo que estabas tan enojado?

Suspiró.

—Sí. Intenté usar las técnicas que Emmett me enseñó para calmarme, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en esas cicatrices en tu perfecta piel y solo conseguía enojarme más.

Levantó mi brazo, abrí los ojos y ahogué un grito cuando sentí sus labios tocar mi piel dañada.

—Lo siento —dijo contra las cicatrices, su aliento a través de mi piel. Puso sus labios en otro lugar, cubriendo otra cicatriz—. Lo siento –repitió.

Vi maravillada cómo besaba cada una de las cicatrices en mi brazo, presionando sus suaves labios contra mi piel, se disculpaba y seguía con otra. Mi respiración era irregular y agitada mientras él continuaba con su disculpa, después levantó mi otra manga para comenzar con mi otro brazo.

Para cuando terminó, mis piernas estaban amenazando con tirarme al suelo, así que me acerqué a él y lo abracé con mis, ahora, benditos brazos. Él enterró su cara en mi cuello e inhaló profundamente, poniéndome sin pena alguna contra su erección.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella —susurró contra mi cabello.

—Sabes…–dije suavemente—, como que ya estoy entendiendo que lo sientes.

Se hizo para atrás, empujando mi cabello fuera de mi rostro.

—Cuando Marcus comentó el hecho de que te abandoné en una cama de hospital después de haberte lastimado tanto, pensé que iba a vomitar. Bella, ¿cómo puedes mirarme después de todo lo que te hice?

Pasé saliva y levanté mis ojos hasta los suyos.

—Bueno, siendo sincera, no es fácil.

Hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Pero afortunadamente eres excesivamente bonito, así que eso ayuda mucho.

Él sonrió y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, su pulgar acariciaba mi sonrojada piel.

—Me matas de risa, Chica Pipí. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Me reí.

—Sí, bueno… ya me lo habían dicho antes.

Nos quedamos ahí parados viéndonos el uno al otro, sabiendo que teníamos que irnos, pero sin atrevernos a dar ese paso. Mi mirada seguía regresando a la boca de Edward, saboreando con mis ojos lo que mis labios no podían. Podía escuchar el latir de su corazón en el pequeño cuarto haciéndole eco a mi errático corazón. Y mientras miraba sus labios acercarse más a los míos, me pregunté si tenía la fortaleza para detener lo que iba a pasar, lo quisiera o no. Podía oler su dulce y cálido aliento mientras acercaba sus labios, su boca un poco abierta, llevándome de vuelta al lugar donde sabia pertenecía, pero que estaba demasiado asustada para ir.

Se detuvo justo antes de que nuestras bocas se tocaran, sus ojos buscando los míos, buscando mi aprobación. Si iba a detener esto antes de que fuéramos más lejos, ahora era el momento; me estaba dando la oportunidad de escoger, de tomar la decisión por los dos. Lo miré directo a los ojo, mi respiración rápida e irregular, vi todo lo que necesitaba en él, todo lo que posiblemente podría desear. Pero las palabras de Emmett seguían haciendo eco en mi cabeza, y sabía que era demasiado pronto, para cualquiera de los dos.

Tomé un último respiro de su dulce aroma y me aleje de él.

Él dejó caer la cabeza y exhaló pesadamente.

—Mierda, Bella, lo siento.

Sacudí la cabeza vigorosamente, respirando profundamente.

—No, no te disculpes. Quiero que me beses, Edward, en serio. Lo quiero más de lo que debería, considerando las consecuencias, pero…

—No estamos listos ―termino por mí.

Lo miré.

—No. No estamos listos.

Él asintió en entendimiento.

—¿Crees que podamos mandarle un memo a Giney y a Godzy acerca de este asunto? Porque no creo que entiendan que no podemos estar juntos.

Me reí.

—¡Ni me lo digas! Giney ha estado toda deprimida por ti todo el maldito día. Me está volviendo loca.

Edward levantó las cejas.

—¿En serio? ¿Deprimida por mí?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Sí, como si no te hubieras dado cuenta, pinche Giney cachonda.

Él se rio.

—Pensé que se me iba a lanzar encima después de mis ejercicios.

Suspiré ante el recuerdo.

—Oh, casi lo hace. Créeme.

Levantó mi mano y enredó sus dedos en los míos, y se sintió… perfecto.

—Vamos por algo de cenar antes de enfrentar a las Gritonas, ¿sí?

—Por favor —dije con entusiasmo—. Me muero de hambre. Oh, ¿por qué no ordenamos algo del servicio a cuarto en mi habitación? ¡Tengo porno gratis!

Me miró maravillado mientras salíamos del tétrico estudio de televisión hacia la dorada luz de la tarde.

—¡Geniaaaaaaal!

Su cara se iluminó como si fuera el día de Navidad.

Solté una risita tonta.

—Eso pensé yo. Por supuesto, antes le pondré el cinturón de castidad a Giney. No queremos que el porno nos haga hacer algo que no debamos, ¿cierto?

Me sonrió con lujuria en la mirada.

—Bueno, estás siendo muy optimista si piensas que un cinturón de castidad detendrá a mi erección de titanio. Pero bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, adelante, piensa lo que quieras.

Lo golpeé en el brazo.

—¿Podrías, POR FAVOR, dejar de usar la palabra erección cuando Giney esté presente?. Está haciendo que me sienta incómoda al caminar.

Se rio con fuerza.

—¿Necesitas pantaletas nuevas, nena?

Lo miré feo y suspiré.

—Sí, necesito pantaletas nuevas.

Sonrió con satisfacción.

—Excelente.

Cabrón.

**La pobre Giney llora por nuestro amado Godzy, no se preocupen se volverán a ver pero para eso todavía falta, la Chica Pipi y el Tarado todavía tienen cosas que resolver entre ellos e individualmente para estar juntos. No se preocupen habrá final feliz.**

**Y una vez más les agradezco que sean tan pacientes por esperar tanto entre cada actualización (tanto de esta traducción como mi historia "Tú"), pero la verdad entre la escuela, mi familia, mis amigas y mi tiempo para perder el tiempo no me queda mucho para traducir y escribir.**

**¿Su parte favorita? ¿Frase favorita? Manden sus reviews, amo leerlos aunque no los conteste y no por sangrona, regularmente los leo de mi celular y es difícil contestarlos desde ahí.**

**Así que no dejen de quererme y mándenme su amor por reviews por que hace poco me rompieron el corazón, y para que se enteren de este tipo de chismes o puedan comunicarse conmigo pueden entrar mi grupo de facebook o agregarme, los links están en mi perfil**

**Besos.**


	26. Cool, calmado y frustrado

**Hola, hola ¿aún me recuerdan?... hace un año actualice esta historia ¡pero por fin estoy de regreso! Y no tengo otra excusa para mi ausencia que una vida universitaria medianamente ocupada que me dejaba poco tiempo libre el cuál aprovechaba para leer fics y no para escribir u.u'.**

**En el último capítulo, nuestra Bella fue al rescate de Edward de las garras de la bruta de Bree y otras cosas que no recuerdo.**

**Y todas démosle las gracias y un fuerte abrazo a mi hermosa y talentosa beta, Ariana.**

**Ahora sí, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y gracias por seguir queriéndome y seguir leyendo.**

**Capitulo 26.**_** Cool**_**, calmado y frustrado.**

**EPOV.**

La miré a los ojos; su mirada brillaba de emoción.

—Bella —dije suavemente—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Su mirada era decidida y sin rastro de miedo.

—Estoy segura.

—No te la voy a dejar fácil, esto será rápido y duro. ¿Entiendes?

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Vamos a hablar de esto o lo vamos a hacer?

Encogí un poco los hombros.

—Bien, tú lo pediste, pero prepárate para una inminente humillación cuando te patee el culo.

Bella soltó una risa, señalando en la pantalla a una asiática de tetas grandes látigo, que estaba sobre una rubia que gemía.

El Maniático se tocaba a sí mismo en silencio en una esquina. _Oh, mierda, amo el porno gratis. Oh, sí. Pégale en el culo con el látigo, es una chica mala, la tienes que castigar._

¿Sabes qué, Maniático? Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Bella chasqueó los dedos frente a mi cara.

—¡Hey, pervertido! ¿Vamos a jugar, o vamos a ver el porno lésbico?

Fruncí el ceño en concentración.

—Guau, difícil decisión. ¿Puedes darme un minuto para pensarlo bien?

Me arrojó una almohada.

—Ya, empieza, por favor.

Suspiré, y giré hacia ella.

—Hubo un momento en el que alimentabas mi adicción al porno. Ah, lo recuerdo tan bien, cuando me compraste un montón de revistas porno y loción de hombres para jalármela que olía a durazno, y abusaba de mí durante horas y horas y no me juzgabas o reclamabas. Extraño esos tiempos tan simples.

Me agaché para esquivar otra almohada que pasó rozando mi cabeza. Suspiré otra vez.

—Bueno, bueno, ya empiezo. Ay, mujer, cómo eres de impaciente. Las reglas del juego son simples: contestar lo más rápido posible lo primero que se te viene a la mente… La primera persona que se quede callada pierde, ¿entendido?

Estiré mi mano hacia ella, la tomó, y me sonrió cuando la apretó con fuerza, haciendo que todos mis huesos se fundieran en uno solo.

—Entendido —dijo con voz sensual cuando apretó mi mano, aún más fuerte.

_¡Ow, mierda! No hagas caras, Cullen. Por el amor de Dios y tu supuesta masculinidad, NO TE ATREVAS a hacer caras._

Soltó mi mano, y yo exhalé de alivio.

—Las damas primero —dije galante, flexionando mis asfixiados dedos.

—Bien. Um… ¿mejores títulos de películas porno de todos los tiempos? Ah… _Duro de Mamar_.

—_Robin Hot._

—_James y el Megapollón Gigante_.

—_Buscándosela a Nemo_.

—_La Vuelta al Bulto en 80 Polvos_.

—_El Hincamiento del Tetanic_.

—_Alejandro Magnum_.

—_Don Pichote y Su Mancha_.

Bella rio.

—No inventes, ¿en serio?

—En serio.

Se recostó en la esquina del sofá, y puso sus pies descalzos en mi pierna. Sin pensarlo mucho, comencé a masajear su pie.

—Tu turno —dije con una sonrisa.

Arrugó la cara en concentración.

—Um…_ Crepórculo_.

—_Señora Goodfoller_.

—_Papolla el Marino._

—_Otoño en Coño_.

Escupí saliva por todos lados cuando solté una carcajada.

—Esa no la había escuchado, es fantástica.

Asintió y rio conmigo.

—Lo sé.

—Oh, una de mis favoritas, _Diana Jones y el Templo de la Polla_.

—Um… ah… oh… _Eduardo Manos de Pene_.

—Tiene que ser más rápido, Swan —le advertí.

—No me jodas, Cullen. No perderé sin pelear antes.

—Promesas, promesas —le dije—. No me provoques.

Rio, y enterró su talón en mi muslo.

—Tu turno, idiota.

—_Instinto Lésbico_.

—_Star Whores_.

—_Himen Perfecto_.

—_La Comunidad del Frenillo_.

—_Libera mi Willy_.

Ella resopló, y golpeó el sillón.

—¡Ay, mierda! ¡Esa es brillante!

La miré, y fruncí el ceño.

—Oh, eso no fue un título porno, señorita, fue una orden —dije serio, levantando una ceja.

Volvió a resoplar de risa y me golpeó en el brazo.

—En tus sueños, Tarado —rio.

Miré mi entrepierna hinchada, y le di unas palmaditas mientras susurraba:

—¿Escuchaste eso, Godzy? Nos conoce tan bien.

Los dos nos reímos como tontos por unos momentos, y después ella suspiró.

—Cullen, ¿debería preocuparme que puedas decir títulos de películas porno tan rápido, sin titubear o detenerte para recordar?

Presioné los pulgares en el arco de su pie e hice círculos, causando que sus ojos se cerraran un poco.

—Swan, soy hombre. Se SUPONE que debo estar obsesionado con el porno. ¿Te importaría decirme cómo una chica exindigente, que no tuvo acceso a algún equipamiento audiovisual de cualquier tipo durante tres años, sabe tantos malditos títulos porno?

Rodó la cabeza contra el sofá mientras pasaba los pulgares desde su talón hasta sus dedos, una y otra vez. Su boca se abrió un poco, y de pronto olvidé todo acerca del porno en la televisión, Bella era mucho más sexi que cualquiera de esas chicas. Mojó sus labios, y yo apreté la quijada mientras la veía, fascinado.

―Solía pasar MUCHO tiempo en tiendas de video —dijo, con los ojos cerrados―, mirando las cajas de los DVD. Era casi igual de bueno que verlas en la televisión, especialmente las porno.

Su cuerpo se relajó en el suave cuero, mientras mis dedos se cerraban en los suyos, presionándolos con ritmo. Ella gimió suavemente, y el sonido causó que Godzy se lanzara contra el cierre de mis jeans con mucha fuerza.

Casi gemí de vuelta.

—Oh, Dios, eso se siente tan bien ―dijo sin aliento, mientras seguía masajeando su pie.

—Eso dijo ella. ―Sonreí, e indiqué a la exótica morena en la televisión, que parecía tener un bufé en su vagina.

Bella hizo la cabeza para atrás, y los dos nos reímos. Dios, como extrañaba esto. Estar con ella, hablar con ella, tocarla. Cuando estaba con ella todo parecía tan fácil… tan correcto.

Después de la entrevista con ese pendejo, Wilke, sentí la familiar quemazón de ira consumiéndome. Quería arrancarle la puta cabeza por decir esas cosas de Bella, y quería encontrar a la persona que le DIJO esas cosas de Bella y experimentar en su piel con diferentes tipos de ácidos. Solo Dios sabe cómo pude mantenerme tranquilo lo suficiente para poner en vergüenza a ese hijo de puta y que retractara su pregunta.

Emmett estará orgulloso.

Pero _ella _estaba ahí, haciéndome callar con su mano en mi boca, y diciéndome que había hecho un buen trabajo. Y en todo lo que podía pensar era en que tenía una segunda oportunidad con esta increíble mujer, y estaba seguro de que esta vez no me iba a equivocar.

Levanté sus mangas para poder ver mejor el daño físico que le había causado, mi mente gritaba de culpa al ver las líneas rojas que rasgaban mi consciencia. Mis labios rozaron su piel dañada, y mi boca se llenaba de disculpas y salían en susurros llenos de culpa. Cada vez que mis labios tocaban su brazo, me sentía completo de nuevo, por un momento… perfectamente… y me aseguraría de trabajar un chingo para asegurarme de que ese sentimiento se volviera una realidad.

—Guau. ―La escuché decir suavemente.

Seguí su mirada hacia la pantalla donde aparecía un hombre alto de cabello color cobre. Se quitó la playera y se sentó en una silla de oficina, con una impresionante erección que era obvia a pesar de sus jeans.

_Aw, por favor no me jodan. ¡Esa maldita estrella porno es igual a mí!_

Miré a Bella, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos de… ¿lujuria?

Me invadieron los celos.

_¿Qué putas, Cullen? Han estado viendo porno durante una hora, ¿por qué de pronto te molesta? _Porque habíamos estado bromeando y riendo de la pornografía hasta ahora. AHORA ella está pegada a la puta pantalla. ¡Está viendo el pito de otro hombre!

_Deja de ser tan marica, ni siquiera puede ver su pito._

El chico porno gimió y cerró los ojos, mientras desabrochaba lentamente sus pantalones, liberando su erección y tomándola en su puño.

_Bueno, ya puede verlo._

Casi me caigo del sofá.

_Santos penes idénticos, Batman. De VERDAD se parece a mí._

Un ruido raro se escuchó de la garganta de Bella, y sus ojos se agrandaron aún más; su vista iba de mí hacia el cabrón de la pantalla. Su mano se movía más rápido, y casi me muero cuando me di cuenta cómo la respiración de Bella se había elevado con sus caricias.

—Bella. ―Estaba por sugerirle que ya era suficiente de porno gratis.

—¡SHHHHHH! ―siseó con fuerza.

_¿QUÉ? ¿Me acabas de CALLAR para poder ver a otro hombre jalarse la verga?_ _No mames, Swan._

Justo cuando estaba por terminar esta ridícula pendejada una morena de buenas curvas entró en escena, viendo la polla del chico porno y lamiéndose los labios en anticipación.

_No me jodan, está igual… a… se ve justo… como… Bella. Una Bella zorra con mucho maquillaje y tetas falsas, pero aun así igual a Bella._

Se puso de rodillas frente al tipo de cabello cobrizo y lo lamió como si estuviera hecho de caramelo. Él hizo la cabeza hacía atrás cuando la lengua de ella comenzó a explorar los rincones de su verga, trazando el sólido músculo, y después lo metió a su boca y lo chupó con fuerza.

—Oh, Dios. ―Mi voz sonó aguda y ahogada.

_¿Dije eso en voz alta?_

Mi erección palpitó incómoda dentro de mis jeans, mientras veía a la Bella porno cogerse con la boca al Edward porno; los dos gemían con fuerza mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba. Registré vagamente los ruidos extraños a mi alrededor; estaba seguro de que éramos Bella y yo que gemíamos juntos.

—Um, ¿Edward? ―dijo Bella, con voz ronca—. ¿Tal vez deberíamos apagar esto?

—Ajá —dije, desenfocado—. Probablemente sea una muy buena idea.

_¿Dónde está el control remoto? ¿No está aquí? Oh, bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta._

Conscientemente, comencé a masajear el pie de Bella para intentar distraerme, pero era como si no pudiera despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Edward porno se puso de pie, haciendo que Bella porno hiciera lo mismo, y la inclinó sobre un enorme escritorio. Se arrancó los pantalones, tomó su erección y la pasó suavemente por su vagina, haciéndola lloriquear.

_Cullen, levántate y apaga esa mierda AHORA, antes de que ocasione que hagas a alguien… es decir hagas algo… de lo que te puedas arrepentir._

Eh… sí… seguro… en un momento.

Masajeé con más fuerza el pie de Bella, presionándolo desesperadamente para así no poder recrear la escena frente a mí.

—Oh, eso es tan cachondo —dijo Bella cuando el Edward porno penetró a Bella porno por detrás, tomándola del cabello con fuerza y comenzó a dar embestidas. La Bella porno arqueó la espalda y gimió, una mano subió para tomar sus pezones, mientras la otra bajó para acariciar con lentitud su clítoris.

—Oh, mierda, sí. ―Edward porno gruñó, mientras comenzaba a bombearla con fuerza.

Sentí mis bolas cosquillear cuando vi su polla desaparecer en su estrecha humedad una y otra vez. Recordé cómo se sentía Bella: envolviéndome, apretándome con sus fuertes músculos interiores, tomando mi dureza en ella. Recordaba los ruidos que hacía mientras llegaba al orgasmo, y cómo me apretaba aún más, llevándome con ella al precipicio… balanceándome allí… perdido en la sensación de su piel y sonidos de éxtasis.

—Eh, ¿Edward?

Su voz me asustó, y de inmediato volteé a ver a Bella, que a su vez estaba mirando su pie en mi regazo. Miré hacia abajo, horrorizado, para ver que estaba frotando su talón contra mi erección, acariciándome mientras masajeaba la planta de su pie.

—¡Oh, Dios! Bella, lo siento ―tartamudeé, moviendo su pie lejos de mi entrepierna y sintiéndome como un grandísimo enfermo pervertido.

Quitó su pie de mis manos y, deliberadamente, lo puso de vuelta en mi mortificada erección.

—No te disculpes ―dijo, con una voz tan jodidamente sexi que debería ser ilegal.

Comenzó a masajearme de nuevo con su pie, y no pude aguantar el enorme gemido que salió desde el fondo de mi pecho cuando mi cabeza cayó contra el mueble y mis ojos se cerraron de placer.

—Bella ―gemí—. Acabamos de acordar que no estamos listos para besarnos y, sin embargo, ¿piensas que estoy listo para que te cojas mi polla con tu pie?

Podía escuchar cómo se incrementaba su respiración.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

Apreté la quijada e intenté hacer lo correcto.

—Carajo, no.

_Bien, así que, obviamente hacer lo correcto está completamente descartado._

Lo único que mi cerebro lleno de lujuria comprendió en ese momento fue que quería tirarme a Bella. Mi mano comenzó a levantarse por su pierna, masajeando los músculos cuando se tensaban con lo que hacía con su pie. Pequeños sonidos salían de sus labios cuando mi mano tocaba su muslo, jadeos que se sincronizaban con el movimiento de sus talentosos dedos.

—Bella ―gemí cuando mi mano viajó hasta su entrepierna—. Dime que me detenga. Por favor. No deberíamos hacer esto. En verdad.

Movió su pelvis más cerca de mí, abriendo un poco las piernas.

—Lo sé —susurró—. Esto es realmente estúpido.

Mi mano estaba sobre su cadera, apretando y soltando la tela de sus pantalones mientras tomaba fuerza para levantarme y alejarme. Jadeaba muy fuerte, y todo pensamiento ilógico salió volando de mi mente cuando la miré y vi sus ojos quemándome.

Los ecos de nuestros colegas porno follando fuerte y furiosamente, no hacían nada por disminuir la ridícula cantidad de tensión sexual que había en el aire entre nosotros. El pie de Bella seguía haciendo fricción en mi enorme excitación, y estaba luchando para evitar romper la delgada barrera de la tela entre su cuerpo y meterme de golpe en su cálido centro. Apreté la quijada mientras mi mano subía hacia su entrepierna, sus ojos se cerraron y susurró mi nombre.

—Oh… Dios… Edward.

Metí mi pulgar entre sus piernas, haciendo círculos en el centro de su pantalón.

_Oh, Dios._

Podía sentirla pulsar de deseo.

Levantó sus caderas y se hizo hacía delante, poniendo su cálida y ligeramente húmeda tela en mis muy deseosos dedos.

—Bella —gemí—. Tenemos que parar.

Giró las caderas contra mis dedos de nuevo, y los dos gemimos suavemente.

—Lo sé —jadeó—. Carajo, Edward. Sí, tenemos que parar.

De pronto saltó, y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, justo sobre mi erección, mientras movía las caderas en círculo con un delicioso ritmo. Golpeé el frío cuero del sofá por la sorpresa, y Godzy casi explota de felicidad al tener a Giney encima sin pena alguna.

—¡MIERDA!

Cerré los ojos, intentando aferrarme a lo último de cordura que quedaba escondida detrás de la masiva nube de lujuria que llenaba mi mente.

—Bella ―dije sin aliento, abrazándola cuando sus rodillas chocaron contra mis caderas—. ¿Esta es una extraña definición de la palabra «parar», que no conocía?

La apreté de las caderas con fuerza, empujándome más sobre ella, desesperado de estar más profundo, más fuerte, más húmedo. Ella gimoteó, y me tomó el cabello con fiereza.

_¡CARAJO! Cullen, detén esto, ¡AHORA!_

Gemí en mis adentros.

No puedo, la deseo demasiado. Cada parte de ella, cuerpo, mente, corazón y alma.

El maniático bufó. _Dudo mucho que cogértela con desesperación en un sofá, con una porno en la pantalla frente a ustedes, tenga mucho que ver con su mente, corazón y alma, cabrón._

Jaló mi cabello de nuevo, y un rugido salió de mí cuando sus manos se movieron al frente de mis pantalones.

_Dios, por favor que esto no sea prueba para medir mi fortaleza, porque si lo es, estoy por reprobar miserablemente._

Abrí sus pantalones cuando sus manos tocaron el botón de los míos. Murmuró un montón de obscenidades cuando se le dificultó abrir los botones que mantenían a Godzy en su cárcel de mezclilla.

De pronto a los dos nos asustó un constante golpe en la puerta. Los dos nos congelamos, y mi polla se torció involuntariamente al estar presionada contra su desesperada calidez. Nos miramos el uno al otro en completo pánico.

—USTEDES DOS ―Alice gritó desde el otro lado—. ¡ALÉJENSE DEL PORNO GRATIS Y PONGAN LAS MANOS DONDE PUEDA VERLAS!

Los dos de inmediato levantamos las manos, sin detenernos para pensar en el hecho de que el omnipotente gnomo obviamente no podía ver a través de la gruesa y no transparente puerta. Comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas, nos abrazamos, y nos acariciamos una última vez cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo ridículos que éramos, y también de lo cerca que estuvimos de… bueno… coger.

—Gracias a Dios por Alice —dije sin aliento, mientras peinaba el cabello de Bella lejos de su cara, tardándome más de lo necesario, pasando mis dedos por su suave cabello hasta su espalda. Al llegar a sus pantalones los abroché de nuevo, y ella exhaló con dificultad.

—Um… sí. Gracias a Dios por Alice.

Me puse de pie y, con cuidado, la ayudé a pararse mientras ambos hacíamos una mueca y nos acomodábamos la ropa interior con prisa.

—¿VAN A ABRIR LA PUTA PUERTA O LA VOY A TENER QUE TIRAR CON MIS CHINGONAS HABILIDADES? TENGO GOMA DE MASCAR Y UNA BOTELLA DE BOURBON, ¡PUEDO HACERLO, CARAJO!

Los dos reímos cuando Bella apagó la pantalla y yo fui a dejar entrar a la graciosa de mi hermana.

Abrí la puerta, y de inmediato fui empujado hacía la pared cuando Alice me hizo a un lado y entró con decisión a la sala y se puso a olfatear el aire con suspicacia.

—Um… lujuria, insinuación, juego de «Los Mejores Títulos Porno de Todos los Tiempos», caricias sobre la ropa. No tan malo como pensé, me han impresionado.

_¿Cómo putas hace eso?_

Se giró y me miró.

—Escuché la pendejada que intentó hacerte Wilke, pero, hermano mayor, tengo que decirte que estoy felizmente sorprendida con tu respuesta. ¿Cuándo putas aprendiste a pensar y hablar al mismo tiempo?

Rodé los ojos y le enseñé el dedo.

—Se la pasaba hablando de esta «fuente» que tenía —Bella dijo—. ¿Alguna idea de quién pueda ser?

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—Puede ser cualquiera; alguien del hotel o del hospital, alguien que escuchara alguna conversación en el maldito elevador. Pero, quien sea que haya sido, tiene una enorme puta bocota porque me encontré esto en la recepción.

Arrojó una revista de tabloides en la mesita, y el titular decía _¿Edward Cullen a punto de una crisis? La problemática estrella acude a terapia para poder lanzar su nuevo álbum._

—Puta madre —dije frustrado, pasando las manos por mi cabello.

—Hey —dijo Alice en voz baja—, podría ser peor, por lo menos dejaron de insistir en que tú y Rob le habían pedido a Angelina que les alquilara su matriz para el producto de su amor gay.

—Cierto.

Alice se dirigió a Bella.

—Aun así tenemos que encontrar quién carajos es quien está filtrando esto, Bells. Necesito que vigiles bien a quien sea que esté contigo cuando estén en público, y no se olviden de los empleados del hotel; esos cabrones son tan discretos como unos putos ninjas.

Bella asintió.

—Entendido.

—Bien —Alice dijo con decisión, mientras recogía la revista y se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Tienen que bajar en cuarenta y cinco minutos para un encuentro y junta. Les sugiero que se bañen y se enfríen un poco, puedo oler la tensión sexual sin liberar saliendo de ustedes desde el pasillo.

Bella y yo nos miramos rápidamente, el familiar calor quemaba mi sangre de nuevo.

—¡Edward! —gritó mi pequeña hermana.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunté, quitando mi vista de Bella.

—¿Podrías por favor evitar que se te ponga dura cuando estoy frente a ti? Los ojos me van a explotar y escurrirse por mis mejillas.

Crucé las manos sobre mi entrepierna, y Bella soltó una pequeña risita.

—Mierda. Lo siento, Alice.

Alice abrió la puerta y se giró hacia nosotros de nuevo.

—Bella, regresaré en media hora para checar tu cabello y maquillaje, y ver lo del plan de esta noche, así que estate lista. Oh, y a menos que sigan con la decisión de no coger hasta que hayan arreglado sus problemas, les sugiero desconectar el porno gratis, ¿sí?

Nos miró feo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y de inmediato Bella comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, señorita?

Su respiración se agitó e intentó sentarse.

—¡Ay, Edward! Tu cara cuando Alice te regañó por tenerla dura, ¡jodidamente graciosa! —dijo riendo y resoplando un poco.

_¿Cómo es posible que una mujer sea tan sexi y adorable al mismo tiempo? En serio que no lo entiendo._

Ver su cara volver a la vida cuando reía, hacía que mi corazón se hinchara hasta que sintiera que iba a explotar por mis costillas. Amaba a esta mujer más de lo que amaba cualquier cosa en mi vida, la necesitaba conmigo y necesitaba hacer que esto funcionara. Pero primero, tenía que poner algunas reglas o los dos íbamos a terminar en serios problemas.

Caminé hacia ella, deteniéndome a centímetros de su hermosa y risueña cara.

—Oh, así que piensas que mi pobre y dura polla es graciosa, ¿eh? —dije serio.

Ella suspiró y miró mi masiva erección. La vi pasar saliva con dificultad y tuve que sonreír. Se lamió los labios y continuó mirando.

—Um… bueno… yo… eh… eso pensaba, pero ahora… ya no mucho.

Me incliné y le susurré al oído:

—Disfrutas excitarme y torturarme, ¿verdad, Bella? Amas ver el absoluto poder que tienes sobre mi cuerpo.

Escuché su respiración incrementarse y temblar un poco.

—Si —contestó suavemente.

—¿Crees que es justo que tenga que masturbarme todos los malditos días con recuerdos tuyos por lo mucho que me afectas?

Su mirada encontró la mía.

—Sí.

_Oh, mierda. Contrólate, Cullen. Demuéstrale que te puedes controlar, carajo. Mejor olvida lo que te dije._

Acerqué mi rostro al de ella, poniendo mi boca arriba de la suya, respirando su aire, inhalando su esencia, devorando su cara con mis ojos.

—¿Te afecto de la misma manera?

Pestañeó.

—Sí.

La sangre me pesaba, gritándome para que la tomara, tenerla, amarla. Lo ignoré. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Te masturbas pensando en mí, Bella?

Apretó la quijada.

—Sí.

—¿Te tocas y te imaginas mi verga dentro de ti?

Gimió y se mordió los labios.

—Sí.

—¿Dices mi nombre cuando te vienes?

Su mirada me quemó, desafiante y esperanzada.

—Sí.

Miré su boca, los labios un poco abiertos y el dulce aire envolviéndome.

—Bien —dije en voz baja—. Sugiero que ambos nos tomemos el tiempo para liberar un poco de esta… tensión… que hemos acumulado dentro de todo el día, o no seré capaz de mantener mis mano lejos de ti por mucho tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Estás sugiriendo que debo… ¿masturbarme? ¿Ahora?

El solo pensar en Bella tocándose casi hacía que me viniera en ese momento. Apreté mis manos en puños para evitar tocar su cabello y poner su cara sobre la mía.

—Bueno, obviamente hasta que me vaya, pero sí, es exactamente lo que estaba sugiriendo —dije con voz ronca—. Tal vez si lo hacemos por separado, podemos luchar contra la enorme necesidad de coger cuando estamos juntos. Bueno, al menos esa es mi teoría, ¿tú que piensas?

Asintió ligeramente.

—A estas alturas lo intento todo.

Sonreí y exhalé. Ella me miró y también sonrió, y de pronto no supe cómo respirar; tenía que salir de aquí antes de perderme en esos ojos, sin importar si no volvían a encontrarme. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Te veo abajo en cuarenta y cinco minutos —grité sobre mi hombro, estirando mi mano derecha, preparándola para el ejercicio que iba a hacer.

Abrí la puerta y la miré, sus mejillas estaban rosas, y por la dirección de su mirada sabía que estaba mirándome el culo mientras caminaba.

Jodidamente excelente.

Tomé una última foto mental de su majestuosa sensualidad, suspiré y le rogué:

—Swan, por favor, por nuestra sanidad mental… ve a joderte tu sola.

Escuché su grito ahogado mientras cerraba la puerta.

.

**BPOV**

Colapsé en mi olas de placer aún estremecían mi cuerpo mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos.

Con una mierda, tres orgasmos y aun así no podía dejar de sentirme excitada cada vez que pensaba que Edward estaba arriba, acariciando su gloriosa polla y pensando en mí.

La pequeña descarga de euforia rápidamente fue remplazada por el ilimitado dolor que me provocaba este anhelo que tenía que soportar.

Salté de la cama y tomé un baño, el agua cálida relajó todos mis músculos, excepto los que de verdad importaban. Me vestí rápidamente y me puse lo menos que pude de maquillaje para evitar que Alice pateara mi culo, y me dejé caer en el sofá a esperar por el tornado miniatura que era mi adorable y aterradora mejor amiga. Miré el lado del sofá donde Edward había estado sentado hacía unos minutos, me incliné y olfateé el sofá.

_Oh, ¡de acuerdo, detente justo ahí! Te estás volviendo loca, ¿sí te estás dando cuenta?_

Oh, Dios, sí, lo sé. ¡Pero huele tan bien! Es como una droga para mí, lo miro y luego lo huelo y, Dios no lo permita, si lo toco después TENGO que tenerlo, porque el no hacerlo me pone mal físicamente.

_Entonces, ¿no te molesta ni te perturba el hecho de todavía estar lidiando con tu chingo de traumas y problemas?_

Caray, cállate. No he cumplido ninguna de mis pervertidas fantasías, ¿verdad?

_No. Para nada. Oh, a menos que cuentes habérsela acariciado con tu pie. Puta._

Te odio.

Olfateé de nuevo el cojín del sofá solo para enojar a mi perra interior y cerré las piernas. Vete al carajo, Cullen, tú y tu sexual sensualidad. Vete a la mierda.

Alguien tocó la puerta y yo fui a abrirla, Alice entró llena de energía y de bolsas de compras.

Gemí un poco.

—¿Más ropa, Alice? ¿En serio? Todavía tengo cosas con la etiqueta puesta que no he usado.

Dejó caer las bolsas en la mesa y me abrazó ligeramente.

—No es ropa, mi querida frustrada sexualmente amiga —dijo emocionada, brincando ligeramente—. Es algo que te va a parecer mucho más útil a estas alturas de tu vida.

Volteó las bolsas para dejar caer un montón de brillosos juguetes en la mesa. Me llevó unos segundos darme cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, y estoy segura de que cuando por fin entendí y comprendí todo, los ojos se me salieron de la cara como a una caricatura.

—¡No mames, Alice! ¿Vibradores? ¿En serio?

Ella rio y me tomó de la mano.

—Es en serio, cariño. Y sí, vibradores. Puedo darme cuenta de lo tensa que estás, y SÉ que estos tesoros pueden ayudarte a relajarte. ¿Qué tipo de amiga sería si no intentara cuidar de ti? O por lo menos darte las herramientas necesarias para que lo hagas tú sola.

Me reí al saber a lo que se refería con la palabra «herramientas». De verdad no pude evitar reírme de esa palabra, pensé que Alice estaba acostumbrada a que hiciera esas cosas, pero no, solo me vio feo.

—¿Qué? —dije con inocencia—. Herramienta es una palabra MUY graciosa.

Me sentó en el sofá con ella, y comenzó a sacar cosas de las cajas.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que prefieres? ¿Recto, un poco de lado, duro, suave, una sola penetración, doble penetración, súper vibración en el clítoris? ¿Qué te vuelve loca?

Me miró expectante mientras yo veía las raras maquinas frente a mí. No tenía el corazón para decirle que la mayoría parecían instrumentos de tortura que me aterrorizaban.

—Um… bueno…

—¡Vamos, Bells! Debes saber qué tipo de vibrador te gusta más.

—Bueno… ah… verás, de hecho nunca he usado… um… eh. —Respiré profundo―. Alice, nunca en mi vida he usado un vibrador.

Mascullé la última parte dentro de mi mano para disipar un poco mi embarazosa confesión. Alice se quedó con la boca abierta y después compuso su cara.

—Oh, claro. Por supuesto que no lo has usado. No se tiene mucho tiempo para vibradores cuando estás viviendo en las calles, ¿cierto? Soy una idiota, mierda, lo siento, Bells. Simplemente asumí que todas tienen una gran obsesión con estos maravillosos amigos de cogedera con pilas como yo.

Me reí.

—Alice, puedo decir con mucha confianza que NADIE tiene tanta obsesión con estas cosas como tú. Y además, ¿Jasper no te hizo deshacerte del Jasper-sustituto?

Se ruborizó un poco.

—Mira, Bella, el Jasper-sustituto estuvo conmigo en tiempos muy difíciles, de ninguna puta manera iba a deshacerme de él. Además, ¿quién me hará compañía cuando esté lejos de la cálida y maravillosa verga de Jasper?

Ahogué un grito de horror.

—¿Jasper SABE que lo estás engañando con un pito inferior?

Me sonrió malvadamente.

—No, no lo sabe, y NO TE ATREVAS a decirle porque, si alguna vez se entera, estoy segura de que dejará de hacer esa cosa con su cosa, y esa cosa me vuelve loca. Así que, probablemente me muera si deja de hacer esa cosa.

Me reí de ella y sacudí la cabeza.

—Alice, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero imagino que no quiero saberlo. Mejor continúa y háblame de los vibradores.

Brincó un poco y aplaudió.

—¡De acuerdo! Traje una extensa selección porque no estaba segura de lo que te gustaba, pero parece gustarte mi hermano, así que no escogí nada que midiera menos de veintidós centímetros. ¿Qué piensas?

Asentí y escogí el que estaba más cerca de mí.

—¿Qué putas hace este?

—Oh, buen ojo, Bells. Este es el último iVibe Rabbit Inalámbrico, con forma y con un contorno realista lleno de perlas de placer que giran para una estimulación intensa. Con cuatro rotaciones completas, siete funciones diferentes de vibración, y veintiocho increíbles combinaciones de vibración, rotación y pulsaciones con tan solo apretar un botón. El nuevo iVibe Rabbit Inalámbrico garantiza olas de placer sin igual.

Me le quedé viendo.

—¿Te aprendiste todo eso de la caja donde venía?

—Um, sí.

Apunté una cosa rara que le salía de un lado.

—¿Qué putas es eso?

—Un mini estimulador de clítoris.

—Claro que lo es.

—Pero mira, aquí está lo mejor. —Sacó un pequeño rectángulo de plástico—. ¡Tiene control remoto!

Fruncí el ceño.

—No entiendo por qué eso es algo bueno.

Ella rio y me miró con paciencia.

—Bells, no entiendo cómo funciona la gravedad, pero solo acepto que es genial. Confía en mí.

Intenté no reírme.

—Bien. El siguiente.

Me mostró un muy transparente vibrador.

—¡Este tiene luces!

Fruncí el ceño.

—Um… ¿no es eso algo inútil, considerando que no podrás ver las luces cuando… um… lo estés usando?

Miró a la brillante cosa.

—Oh, sí. Claro. Una idea muy tonta, es decir, ¿quién compraría una de estas cosas? Terminarías llenando tu habitación de luces de colores cuando te quedes sin luz.

Apunté a un espiral rosa que me hacía pensar en un helado.

—¿Y ese?

—Oh, sí, buena elección. Ese tiene un diseño más elegante, está de hecho de una piel súper suave de silicón, ajuste de multivelocidad, a prueba de agua, MUY putamente duradero y, ¿ves estas espirales en la cabeza? —Asentí—. NO es solo por decoración.

—Alice —dije con sospecha—, parece que sabes un montón de estas cosas, de esta selección que tan cuidadosamente escogiste para mí. ¿Cuántos de estos tienes tú?

Se sonrojó.

NUNCA la había visto sonrojarse.

—Um… bueno verás… el asunto es… tú sabes que me gusta comprar… y bueno… existen unas páginas de internet con fotos bonitas y… um…

—¿Alice?

—Mierda, bueno, ¡los tengo todos! ¿Está bien? ¡Los tengo todos!

Abrí la boca de sorpresa, mientras veía la cantidad de vibradores en la mesa.

—Alice —dije, intentando buscar las palabras correctas—. ¿Te das cuenta de que solo tienes una vagina, verdad?

Bufó.

—Claro que lo sé, pero, pasa que mi vagina es muy malhumorada, ¡así que necesito tener una gran variedad de vibradores a la mano para satisfacer sus gustos! Ahora, ¿ya podemos _por favor _dejar de hablar de mi adicción a los juguetes sexuales y regresar a escoger algo para _tu_ vagina malhumorada?

Suspiré y me tallé la cara.

—De verdad apreció que te tomaras la molestia para traerme todo esto, pero, siendo sincera, no creo que necesite algo de todo esto.

Ella me miró como si de la nada me hubiera salido una tercera teta a la mitad de la frente.

—Bella, hay un montón de cosas que las mujeres no necesitan, como celulitis, rayas horizontales, pantalones de cuero apretados y de cintura alta, solo por decir unas cosas; pero, ¿un maravilloso vibrador que coja de maravilla? TODA mujer en el maldito mundo NECESITA uno, por favor créeme.

Me paré.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero ¿podemos hablar de esto después? Tenemos que bajar ya, y no creo que Edward aprecie tener que estar solo en un cuarto lleno de Gritonas solo porque su hermana quería asegurarse de que su exnovia tuviera las herramientas necesarias para masturbarse.

Solté una pequeña risa tonta y Alice hizo lo mismo.

—No te cansas de lo gracioso de la palabra «herramienta», ¿verdad, cariño? ―suspiró.

Me reí otra vez.

—Es una palabra graciosa.

Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró por la puerta.

—Vamos, perra tonta. Salvemos a mi hermano de sus adolescentes pubertas.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron frente al cuarto de conferencias, Edward estaba esperándonos, caminando nervioso y mordiéndose las uñas. Casi hago un ruido embarazoso cuando vi cómo se veía: una playera negra y ajustada de The Clash, una sexi chaqueta de cuero, botas militares y unos jeans que abrazaban su paquete de manera tan magnífica que mis pobres partes de inmediato se pusieron en posición para atacar en cualquier momento.

Con solo ver mi cara, Alice sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

—Sí —dijo sarcástica—.No necesitas ayuda, ¿verdad? Estás muy bien.

Miró a Edward, que tenía la boca abierta porque estaba usando una ajustada mini falda, botines de tacón y una blusa con escote. La cara de lujuria pura mientras me comía con la mirada me hizo temblar de emoción.

_Este hombre es sexo puro. ¡Miren esos malditos ojos! ¿Cómo putas se supone que tenga que negarle algo?_

—Con un carajo —dijo Alice, mientras Edward y yo nos mirábamos con intensidad—. Será una larga noche.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias.

—Solo denme cinco minutos para organizar a las Gritonas y a Bree, luego los presentaré.

Apenas y la escuché porque Edward me estaba comiendo con la mirada, encendiendo todo lo que tocaba con la mirada. Quería acercarme y meter las manos por debajo de su playera para poder pasar las uñas por su abdomen. Quería abrir sus pantalones y tomar su masculinidad, que formaba un delicioso bulto, quería enterrar mis manos en su cabello y acercar su hermosa boca a la mía y probar su lengua.

—Hey —dijo suavemente, pasando saliva y levantando su mirada a mi cara.

—Hola —dije, con una voz demasiado ahogada como para aparentar que estaba muy calmada—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego.

—Siendo extremadamente honesto, me siento bien pinche excitado —gruñó—. ¿Te viste en el espejo antes de salir de tu habitación? ¿Qué putas intentas hacerme, mujer?

Me reí y lo tomé de la mano, aplastando sus mordidas cutículas.

—Me refería a si te sentías nervioso por las Gritonas, pero de verdad apreció tu honestidad. Tú no te ves tan mal.

El corazón comenzó a latirme como loco cuando se acercó a mí, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, y yo solo lo veía fascinada.

—Bella —dijo, con una voz que podría hacer que las monjas ovularan—. Pienso que hacerme correr una y otra vez pensando en ti es la idea más estúpida que he tenido, porque, por muy maravilloso que fuera en ese momento, ninguna fantasía podrá compararse con la realidad que está frente a mí en este momento.

La sangre que me corría por las venas pulsaba y calentaba cada centímetro de piel que gritaba por su toque.

—¿Te tocaste después de que me fui? —pregunté suavemente, pasando un solo dedo por mi mejilla hasta mi garganta.

Asentí y, con esfuerzo, pasé saliva, intentando con desesperación seguir respirando.

—¿Te corriste? —susurró, poniendo los dedos contra mi pulsante yugular.

—Sí.

Dejó los dedos debajo de mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó, con voz ronca y con su mirada buscando algo en la mía.

El pulsante dolor que sentía dentro de mí, creció cuando su hermoso rostro se acercó al mío.

—No.

Vi que apretaba la quijada y dejó caer su mano.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró—. Odiaría pensar que soy el único que se quiere arrancar la piel del deseo.

Me paré en las puntas de los pies y toqué sus labios con mis dedos, incapaz de soportar más tiempo. Cerró los ojos y yo ahogué un grito cuando sentí su aliento sobre mí.

—No eres el único —murmuré.

—¡EDWARD! ¡BELLA! ¡VAMOS! —Alice gritó desde la sala de conferencias.

Nos miramos y exhalamos con pesadez y, con mucha renuencia, volteamos hacia la pequeña y ruidosa persona.

Edward puso su mano en mi espalda baja mientras caminábamos hacia Alice, moviéndola lentamente hacia abajo y dejándola justo arriba de mi culo. Mi cuerpo ardía incómodo bajo su mano, y apreté mis muslos para evitar retorcerme. Me esforcé en concentrarme en lo que Alice estaba diciendo, a pesar de sentir cómo los dedos de Edward se metían debajo de mi blusa y hacían círculos en mi cálida piel.

—Edward, espera aquí dos minutos y después entras a la sala, tengo una mesa lista para que firmes autógrafos y un fondo para tomarse fotografías. No te asustes, tengo un equipo de seguridad cerca. Bree está formando a las Gritonas y luego ya estaremos listos, ¿entendido?

Edward y yo asentimos sin decir una palabra, intenté no gemir cuando sus dedos tocaron la orilla de mis pantaletas. Alice rodó los ojos.

—Por Dios, Bella, contrólate. Parece que te vas a desmayar.

Se metió a la sala y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, me giré hacia Edward y alejé sus manos de mí.

—Por favor, basta, necesito pensar claro por un momento —dije sin aliento—. Sabes que es putamente difícil recordar que estoy aquí para trabajar cuando me tocas así.

Exhaló con fuerza y pasó los dedos por su cabello.

—Mierda, lo siento, Bella… eh… es solo que me calma tocarte. Bueno… la verdad es que me excito muchísimo cuando te tocó, pero también calma mi ansiedad, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Solo pensar que debo entrar a esa sala, hace que quiera arrancarme el cabello.

Llevó sus dedos por instinto a su boca, con los dientes listos para morder y rasgar. Tomé su mano y la jalé, levanté un poco mi blusa y puse su cálida palma en mi estómago desnudo. Ahogué un grito cuando sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y movió los dedos por toda mi sensible piel

—Oh, mierda, Bella —gruñó mientras me acariciaba con cuidado.

—Bueno —dije sin aliento—, se supone que parte de mi trabajo es mantenerte calmado y, aunque no pueda pensar con claridad, aun así cumplo con mi deber.

Él suspiró y cerró los ojos, mientras sus dedos se movían por mis costillas, apenas tocando el costado de mi sostén y después pasando de arriba abajo por mi espalda.

—No puedo hacer esto sin ti, Bella —dijo—. No quiero hacerlo.

—Lo sé —dije en voz baja, luchando con los temblores que pulsaban bajo mi piel—. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Abrió los ojos y me miró.

—¿Te sientes bien como para entrar ahora? —pregunté con voz suave, porque no estaba lista para que dejara de tocarme, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo.

—No mucho —gruñó, con la mirada brillante.

De pronto me tomó de la nuca y me acercó a él, su otra mano me tomó de la cintura y me presionó sobre todo su cuerpo. Sus labios buscaron los míos, succionándolos con hambre, ocasionando que mi mente se llenara de tantas hormonas que me era difícil comprender qué coño estaba pasando. Pasó su lengua por mis labios, y por instinto abrí la boca, buscando su lengua con desesperación; el gimió y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello.

_Oh, por Dios._

Todo dentro de mí se encendió, explotó, llameó. Mi control se hizo cenizas, nublando mi lógica. Lo abracé con fuerza, pidiendo algo más, algo que sabía no debía hacer. Su lengua se metió en mi boca, y yo gemí de placer cuando su aroma y sabor me invadieron por completo, llenando todo con lo que más quería y necesitaba. Mis manos se movieron por su pecho, regocijándose de la dureza que encontraban, desesperadas por sentir más, de probar esta belleza física con mis dedos.

Me empujó contra la puerta, restregando su cuerpo contra el mío; un sonido fiero y primitivo salió de su boca cuando encontró mi cuello.

—Oh, Bella…

Su boca regresó a la mía y la devoró, nuestra respiración era pesada y ronca, labios y lenguas probando y succionando al otro con hambre… desesperación.

La pasión que me llenaba era indescriptible; él era todo lo que recordaba y mucho más… Pura masculinidad y ternura quebrantadora. Robando todos sus errores de mi memoria y remplazándolos con amor.

Él era perfección.

MI perfección.

Se hizo hacia atrás y me miró; respiraba con dificultad y sus dedos continuaban moviéndose por mi garganta.

—Muy bien —jadeó, alejándose de mi tembloroso cuerpo y peinando su cabello—. Ya estoy listo para entrar.

_Um… ¿perdón? ¿Qué acaba de decir?_

Exhaló y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Eres una chingona en tu trabajo, Swan —dijo mientras tocaba la perilla de la puerta—. De pronto me siento fresco como una lechuga. ¿Entramos?

Levantó las cejas, expectante. Lo miré incrédula, mi corazón latía errático.

—Tú… me besaste… ¿para calmarte? —tartamudeé.

Me miró serio a los ojos y dejé de respirar.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo, con una voz que convirtió mis piernas en gelatina—. Te besé porque no podía resistirme. Te besé porque necesitaba sentir que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, y sé que es putamente egoísta de mi parte, pero ya debes estar acostumbrada a eso. Te besé porque pertenecemos juntos y, aunque no puedo esperar para tener todo de ti, necesitaba tener una pequeña parte de ti en este momento, porque tú tienes TODO de mí TODO el tiempo, y no poder tocarte y demostrarte cuánto te pertenezco me ha estado volviendo loco.

Jadeó con fuerza y mantuvo fija la vista en mí. Un intenso anhelo crecía entre nosotros.

—Es por eso que te besé, Bella —dijo con suavidad—. Poder calmarme es solo algo extra.

—Oh —murmuré mientras entraba a la sala.

Temblé cuando se inclinó para susurrar algo en mi oído.

—Siento no haberte pedido permiso, no me arrepiento porque fue el mejor beso en toda mi puta existencia. Intentaré no hacerlo otra vez… al menos no hasta que me lo pidas.

Entré a la habitación con piernas temblorosas, y vi maravillada cómo caminaba él lleno de confianza hacia el pequeño escenario, sonriendo y saludando mientras la sala rompía en aplausos y gritos.

Escuché un ruido extraño y me pregunté por qué me dolían las manos. Me di cuenta de que era porque estaba aplaudiendo como loca mientras gritaba su nombre y silbaba.

No me chingues.

Por fin había pasado.

Oficialmente me había convertido en una Gritona.

**Espero que aprecien los títulos de películas porno porque pasé mucho tiempo con una amiga buscándolos.**

**No me siento con derecho de pedirles reviews, pero de verdad espero que disfruten la historia y les recomiendo que se preparen por que el verdadero angst no tarda en llegar, ¡hay que reír mientras podamos!**

**Si alguien lee mi otra hisroria "Tú" no tengo idea de cuando podre actualizar pero espero que no tarde mucho y para cualquier duda o comentario pasen a mi Facebook o al grupo de las "Gritonas" para que puedan contactarme porque soy pésima para contestar los PM de FFn, siempre se me olvida revisarlos y cuando los leo, luego se me olvida contestarlos, asi que las espero en el grupo.**

**Las amo!**


End file.
